Fun 'n Games At Ouran
by ShadowFoxMoon
Summary: HOST CLUB X INU For strange reasons Kagome gets sent to Ouran Academy. While there she meets some odd characters who slowly teach her what it feels like to be alive, and without even realizing it her cold heart starts to melt. Mori/Kag
1. The Host Club

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha.

_**Thanks**__**:**___I would like to thank **Bishonen'sFoxyMiko** for helping me come up with the Title of this story!

_**Story**_

Kagome looked down at her hands, her student ID card was laughing back at her.

NAME: **Kagome Higurashi**

AGE: **16**

GENDER: _**MALE!**_

A deep growl threatened to escape her throat, and she glared at the offending item.

"_Think of it as a game…" A deep voice called to her._

"_A game?" She spoke in a bored tone, and looked down at the floor, unsure. _

"_Yes." A gentle hand reached up, caressing her cheek, before resting onto her head in silent reassurance. "So you won't feel so lonely while I'm gone…"_

"As if I would be sad about something like that…" She snorted, placing the card into her pocket. But sure enough, she was going to play this 'game' of his- and she _will_ win.

She continued to walk down the hall, not caring that the students who continued to linger around the corridor was staring at her as she passed by. Probably hasn't seen something like her before- She sighed, closing her eyes.

Unlike all the others, she was not wearing the regular uniform. She had on boots, and black slacks. She wore a white buttoned up shirt, but the top two buttons were undone, giving her neck some room to move around, as well as show off her collarbone. Her black tie was hanging very loosely halfway down her chest, and her raven black hair was flowing freely down her back, only to stop at her waist. Her deep blue eyes were piercing and cold to all those who looked upon her.

The old jolly and cheerful Kagome was gone- Lost somewhere 500 years in the past…

She stopped walking, and took a glance at the sign sticking out above the door. Realizing it was her assigned Homeroom she walked through the opened doorway. Once she entered she noticed that all the chatter quickly quieted down, and everyone had their eyes on her. She shrugged, not giving a rat's ass, and leaned against the farthest wall, closing her eyes.

After a few silent moments, every female in the room started to giggle and whisper to each other while the males just continued to stare openly at her. Soon the teacher walked in and everything got quiet once more.

"Okay everyone." He clapped his hands together. "The seats will be picked by number so please form a line in front of my desk and I shall seat you properly with the number you pick out of the box." He gave a smile and everyone slowly got in line.

Believe it or not she wasn't the last one in line- Behind her was a girl, who had short messy hair, thick glasses, and baggy clothes. Could she not afford the uniform? Well, no sense in caring, not like she was wearing the uniform either-

"Next." Hearing the voice being called close by, she looked ahead and realized she was already next in line to pick.

"Hmm…" She walked forward and the girl holding the box started to blush. As she reached into the box she gave the girl a quick glance, and the woman squealed in delight. She sighed, pulling out her slip of paper. Walking up to the desk she told the teacher her number. "Kagome Higurashi, Number 15"

"Alright…" He handed her the seating chart, while scribbling down on his own paper.

She took the paper with a bored attitude and strolled down the aisle. Once she got to her desk she pulled the seat out roughly before plopping her butt into the wooden chair. She snorted and lifted her feet onto the desk, crossing her ankles. Sticking her hands into her pockets she sighed in a bored tone, already feeling tired of the whole 'school' thing.

"Kaoru!" A voice called from her right.

"Hikaru!" Another voice called to her left. "Oh brother! Whatever shall we do? We've been separated!" He sounded all dramatic. She opened one of her eyes and watched as two twins from either side of her ran towards each other and then embraced one another.

"I'm scared Hikaru." One of them whispered to the other, while small tears showed at the edge of his eyes.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll always be with you." He tried to reassure his brother, while gripping his chin and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. All the females in the room squealed at their brotherly-love scene, and multiple anime hearts started to float around the room.

"There's just one seat between you…" She growled at them. "Stop acting as if it's the end of the world…"

"**Such a spiteful person…" **They spoke at the same time, with a devilish gleam in their eyes.

"What…?" She glared at them, while a growl erupted through her chest. She was up in an instant, causing her chair to fall onto the floor with a slam. Everyone around them gave small gasp in surprise and stared at her. She hissed at them and took a step forward, about to pound their face in- "Oomph!" She grunted as someone bumped into her. "Who-" She looked down, spotting the same girl who was standing behind her in line.

"Oh, sorry." She shifted the books in her arms and apologized.

"…" She looked at the girl, then at the boys. She brushed it off, not caring about them anymore, and bent down, picking up her chair. She then got back into the position she was in before, hands in her pocket, feet on her desk.

The girl walked past her, only to sit in the desk behind her, between the two twins- Oh what joy _she_ will be having. She glanced back at her over her shoulder, watching the woman set up her books and things. The teacher then clapped his hands and started class. The twins then paid the girl no mind, and took their seats. Yet she didn't care about the teacher or the two love twins, her focus was still on the female sitting behind her…

"Something wrong?" The woman asked, getting tried of her staring at her.

"…No." She then turned her head back around and looked ahead, closing her eyes. After a few moments the girl spoke again.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She introduced herself.

"…" She glanced at her over her shoulder once again. "…Kagome."

"Pleasure to meet you Kagome." She gave a small smile.

"Hmm…" She turned her head back around and closed her eyes. Soon she blocked the sound of everyone from her mind, not really caring about anything the teacher was saying.

* * *

"Higurashi!" Her name was called, pulling her out of her daze. She looked up in a calm yet bored fashion, seeing the face of her teacher. "Place your feet off of your desk." He ordered.

"…No." She replied. Everyone around them gasp at her rudeness. She just shrugged and closed her eyes again-

"Do you want me to send you to the office-" The teacher was about to punish her for her lack of manners, that is until she snapped her eyes open and gave him a killing glare, one that spoke of his death if he ever decided to go through with his threat- "Umm…" He was sweating bullets and then gave a nervous laugh. "As I was saying- The southern region of Japan is…" He continued his lesson while he started to walk back to his seat.

She smirked at his retreating back. All the females in the room sighed, and their faces got flustered, while little hearts started to float around their heads. They all started to whisper among themselves, every now and then they would giggle.

She sighed, finding them slightly annoying. She looked behind her and spotted Haruhi jotting down notes in her booklet, while the teacher continued to talk. Such a bookworm…

She is a hard worker and looks so determined-

"You're not like them, are you?" She questioned her. She paused in her writing and looked up at her.

"Hmm?" She blinked in confused. "Like them?" She asked.

"…" She motioned with her head and rolled her eyes in boredom. "_Them_…"

"Oh-!" She finally understood. She sighed, while reaching up and scratching her head nervously. "Not really, I had to work hard to get here… Unlike them- Rich bastards."

"Rich bastards…" She mumbled, repeating her words. "I like that…" She smirked at her, causing a light blush to spread across the woman's nose.

It was at that moment she decided to take a special interest in the female name Haruhi. Maybe this 'game' will be more fun then she first thought… She smirked while closing her eyes again, going back to sleep.

* * *

_Days later…_

Kagome slowly walked down the empty hallway. The sound of her boots thumping against the floor, echoed down the corridor, warning all those around that she was approaching. Closing her eyes she sighed, finding the sound to be rather relaxing…

"Not here too…" An annoyed sigh flowed into her ears. She stopped in her stroll and opened one eye to glance at the person beside her.

"Haruhi." She greeted in a cooling voice. The woman jumped at the sudden sound, and quickly turned around to face her.

"Kagome." She greeted back, a small tint of pink went across her nose in embarrassment.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"…" She looked down and sighed. "All four of the libraries are full of people- It's very loud."

"I see…" She looked at the door before looking back at her. "You want me to get rid of them for you?" She asked.

"Get rid-" Her eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her in defense. "N-No-No, that's alright… I'll just find another place that's more suitable to study in."

"Alright…" She spoke in a bored tone and turned away from her, looking out of the large window that extended down the hallway. "Is it alright if I accompany you?" She asked.

"Umm…" She seemed surprised by the offer. "I don't mind."

"Good, then I shall help you look." She then proceeded to walk down the hallway, the small female following her.

* * *

Kagome and Haruhi were walking quietly down the hallway. She didn't mind being in the girl's company, she was nice and had a soothing scent that tickled her nose. Glancing at the girl that was walking beside her, she smirked. If she dressed and fixed her hair there was a sure bet that she would look rather cute-

It wasn't long before the calm silence between them was broken…

"Kagome?" She spoke in a small voice. She glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes, showing she was listening. "Why are you here?" She asked. "With me-?"

"I like you." She stated, causing the female to cast a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I- I umm…" She didn't know what to say.

"As for your other question on why I am still as school…" She started to speak again. "Classes might have ended but I do not wish to go home just yet, after all, school is still open for the students who wish to attend to their clubs and such."

"Yes… I wanted to stay here and study but the rooms are all so noisy." She added, while shifted the book in her hand. "Umm…" She spoke again. "You enjoy your stay here?" She tried to start a light conversation.

"Not particular." She answered. It's only been a few days of schooling here, and she was already bored and tired of this 'game'.

"Then why are you staying beyond class hours?" She asked. "You don't have a club, do you?"

"No, I do not." She answered another question, not minding the girl's curious nature. "I told you that I'm here because I do not wish to go home…"

"You don't want to go home? What's wrong with your house?" She smirked at the small girls concern for a person she barely knows…

"It's dark and void of life…" She answered, her tone of voice fell even deeper as she looked at the ground. "But here, even if you find an empty room, you can still hear the sounds of the people laughing and enjoying themselves from outside, or the rooms nearby."

"I see…" She only stared at her, unsure what to think. After all, she just randomly opened up to her when usually she is cold as ice to everyone else. She smirked and reached up, ruffling the female's already messy hair. The woman gave a small laugh, enjoying the rough treatment.

After several minutes of Haruhi and her walking through the school we were starting to enjoy each others company very much- Though Haruhi was the only one talking while she just kept quiet the whole time…

"…" She paused and looked at the door that was beside them.

"Something wrong Kagome?" She asked.

"It seems quiet enough in this room…" She noticed it was very calm on the other side of the door.

"Music Room 3..." Haruhi mumbled to herself as she looked up at the sign hanging above the door. Without a second thought Haruhi shrugged and opened the door. When she did, a small breeze blew into their face and they were assaulted with rose petals.

"**Welcome!" **An alluring chorus of males greeted them with a small welcome. She resisted a growl that treated to escape, while reaching up and plucking off a petal that was stuck to her cheek.

"Greetings newcomers, I welcome you to our host club." A tall male with blond hair was the first to welcome them. A small click sounded behind her, and she glanced over, noticing that the door closed on its own-

"H-Host club?" Haruhi sounded surprised and she backed up against the door.

"**Oh wow, boys." **The twins spoke at the same time. She glared at the familiar red-heads a few moments until another voice spoke up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young men are in your class." A cooling man with glasses spoke.

"**Yeah, but one of them is really shy and we don't know much about him." **They both said. **"The other is spiteful…" **They smirked, an evil gleam in their eyes once again as they looked at her. She just decided to ignore them, she was in a good mood today and didn't feel like busting their faces in-

"Hmm." He gave a knowing huff, while smirking. "Well that wasn't very polite." He told them. They just shrugged, not caring. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student." He greeted Haruhi, but only gave her a small glance.

"What?" The blond sounded surprised, and quickly stood up from his chair. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student we heard so much about!"

"How did you know my name?" Haruhi asked, sounding slightly nervous about all of the men staring at her.

"Why you're infamous, it's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy." Glasses spoke up once again.

She looked away from the trembling female, and pulled her hand out of her pocket, placing it onto her head in silent reassurance. Haruhi blinked in surprise, and then looked up at her. She gave her hair a petting stroke and the girl sighed, relaxing from the gesture. The small act didn't go unnoticed by the others standing in the room, but they didn't say anything-

"You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." Glasses added his own comment yet again.

"I-Umm- Thank you I guess…" Haruhi took his words as a compliment.

"You're welcome!" The blond spoke happily to her, while appearing out of nowhere and wrappings his arm around Haruhi's shoulders boldly.

The motion caused Kagome's hand to slide off of the girls head, but she didn't really care and continued to look off to the side, only partly listening to the rest of the conversation since all eyes were on Haruhi at the moment.

"You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka!" His voice held high cheers and he seemed overly excited about the whole thing. "You've shown that even a poor person could excel in an elite private academy!" Hearing his words she tried to scoot away from him, but he just followed her in a clam pace, and while doing so he continued to 'compliment' her. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this 'poor' thing too far." She told him, while still trying to slide away from him.

"It is a shame really, even though you are the number one student in your class, you are the poorest student in the whole school!" Though he said that, he didn't sound as if he was pitting her- "Others might marginalize you as a lowly commoner, but not anymore!" He finally caught up to her, and placed his arms around her shoulders once again. His eyes held a newfound light as they sparkled with joy and delight while staring into the sky. "Long live the poor!" He sounded out happily. "We welcome you poor-man to our world- Of beauty!" He raised his hands into the air and roses appeared around him in a dramatic effect as his eyes sparkled in delight.

"I'm leaving…" She wasn't affected by his display and turned around, walking towards the door.

"Hey!" A small voice called out, grabbing her hand and pulling her further into the room. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan, you're a hero!" A small blond boy smiled brightly at her, impressed. "That's awesome!" He beamed at her, showing one of the cutest expressions she has seen in a long time.

"I'm an honor student, not a hero-" Haruhi corrected him. "Wait, who're you calling Haru-chan!" She yelled at him. The boy cried at her loud shout and backed away from her, running to the largest guy in the group, tears in his eyes.

Kagome watched with interest as the tough looking male tried to cheer him up, by holding out a pink bunny and moving it from side to side. Yet it did not seem to help, as the boy was still in tears, and sniffling while rubbing his eyes. Slowly she strolled up to them, unnoticed by the rest of the group, and placed her hand onto the young child's head. The motion caused the boy to pause in his crying and look up at her. She lowered her hand and gave the boy's nose a small tap with her finger. The playful act made the boy smile brightly at her, already over his sadness.

The tough man blinked at the boy, before standing from his crouched position and looking down at her. If it were anyone else, they would have been surprised at the man's tall stature, after all he was pretty tall for him to be looking down upon her- She was about the same height as the blond man, but she was use to men being taller then her so she didn't care. After a few seconds of eye contact she looked away from him in a bored attitude, and placed her hands into her pockets.

"I never would have imaged the famous bookworm to be so openly gay…" The tall blond mumbled to himself.

"Gay…?" Haruhi slowly turned her head towards him. Gay? Kagome repeated in her mind, a small smirk playfully showed on her face. He doesn't know she really is female? If they can't even tell that, then it will be a cold day in hell when they realize she is a woman too, after all, she has hidden her voluminous chest in tight bandages, as well as the whole 'ID card' thing.

"So tell me what kind of man you're into!" His eyes lit up once again, sparkling with delight. "Do you like the strong silent type-?" The tall man she was standing beside looked towards Haruhi. "The Boy-Lolita-?" The small boy looked up from his stuffed rabbit and gave a cute grin. "How'bout the mischievous type-?" The two twins gave a small pose, linking their arms together. "Or the cool type…" The dark-haired male smirked, and pushed up his glasses with his finger.

"I- uhh! I-it's not like that! I was just looking for a place to study-!" Haruhi tried to tell him.

"Or maybe~" But he wasn't listening. "You're into a guy like me." He reached out and gripped her chin gently, lifting her head to look at him in the eyes, his face _way_ to close for comfort. "What do you say?" He gave her a pleased grin.

Kagome gave a soft snort, trying not to laugh at her friend's bad luck. She paused in her thoughts- Did she already think of Haruhi as a female companion? She looked down in deep concentration- A loud crash fell into her ears and she whipped her head around so fast she thought her neck would snap.

A vase was lying on the floor, broken into many pieces. Haruhi had her belly on the pedestal with her hand reaching out, as if trying to catch air. Haruhi's face started to pale, and her eyes went wide with shock. She could take a wild guess at what happened-

"**Aw~" **Both of the twin's sighed, appearing behind Haruhi.

"We were going to feature that vase at the in-school auction." She could tell right away that the one who was speaking was Hikaru, easily telling the two twins apart.

"Now you did it commoner!" Kaoru also added. "The starting bid was going to be 8 Million yen!"

"8 Million Yen!" Haruhi's eyes practically bulged out of her head. "How many thousands is that? How many thousands are in a million?" She started to mumble to herself while rapidly counting with her fingers. "Umm…" She whispered while slowly turning around to face the twins. "I'll pay you back…"

"**With what money?" **They asked. **"You can't even afford a school uniform." **Their words hit her hard, and she groaned, sweating bullets, knowing they were right-

"What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, what should we do Tamaki?" Glasses asked.

"You've may have heard the famous saying, Fujioka." The blond sat back down in his chair and crossed his legs proudly while pointing at her. " 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' 'If you don't have any money, you can pay with your body.' " Not sure if she's heard of that last one- "Starting today you are the Host Club's dog!"

Kagome watched as all life drained from Haruhi's body and she was nothing but an empty statue. She watched as all the men gathered around her, and the boy started to poke her-

"Poke Poke" He spoke his actions-

The treatment caused the unmoving girl to fall over limply, void of all response. All of them just continued to stare at her. She rolled her blue orbs in annoyance and causally walked up to her fallen form.

"Stand." She commanded her. The cold words caused her to look up at her, and everyone else also had their eyes on her. "You should take reasonability for your actions." Slowly, Haruhi sat up and rubbed her head in worry.

"You're right." She sighed.

"Besides, I suppose I can help you…" She added. The words caused everyone to look at her, surprised.

"Really!" The female shot up into standing position rather quickly after hearing that-

"Not like I have anything better to do with my time." These people seem interesting. Who knows, she might even be entertained long enough until _he_ comes back…

"Excellent!" The blond spoke in awe. She suddenly felt him grab her chin and lifting her head up so he could get a good look at her face. "Such beauty! Cold and collected. Perfect ideal image for a host-AHHH~!" He yelled in pain as she crushed his wrist within her hand, hearing the frail bone snap at the rough treatment.

"Don't touch me…" She glared at him.

"I-I get it!" He started to flail around while she still had a firm grip on his wrist. She smirked, enjoying the blond's pain.

"As long as you understand." She gave his wrist one last squeeze before letting go.

Instantly he ran into a corner and started to whimper in distress, while gripping his wrist. A gloom of dark aura surrounded him, as the sorrow of depression started to ooze out of his very core. He then started to mumble to himself about evil beings hurting someone as beautiful as him-

"**So violent…" **The twins whispered to each other.

"Now that we got that settled…" She looked away from the pouting man and towards the male with glasses, already knowing he was the one in charge of the Host's operations. "I am here for Haruhi. Whatever tasks you assign '_him_', I will assist him, nothing more nothing less."

"Very well…" He reached up and pushed his glasses onto his nose, before continuing scribbling on his clip bored.

She smirked, realizing that she was _actually _looking forward to coming to school tomorrow…

* * *

Haruhi and her were walking down the hallway. Haruhi, a bag in her arms, holding it to her chest. She, on the other hand, was holding onto a bag by the strings lazily, while her other hand was placed in her pocket. They were sent off to gather coffee and other things from the store. She didn't really care, not minding the walk-

"Oh Tamaki!" The voice of a concerned female flowed into her ears as they entered the room. "What happened to your hand?"

"No need to worry young maiden!" He reached over and grasped her hand into his. One of his hands was bandaged at the wrist- She smirked at the sight, finding it amusing. "I was defending a small child from awful bullies…" He started to tell a farfetched story. They slowly strolled over to him, and he paused in his tale once he spotted them. "Ah! Young piglets!" He called to them. "I see you have come back from your errand. Did you get the correct items?"

_**High School 2nd**__** Year, Tamaki Suoh: "Host Club King"**_

"P-Piglet?" Haruhi repeated the word and sighed. After a few moments she pulled out a plastic container of coffee.

_**High School 1**__**st**__** Year, Haruhi Fujioka: "Host Club Dog"**_

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the container slightly confused.

"What does it look like? Its coffee." She stated.

"I've never seen this maker before." He confessed. "Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"No, it's the instant kind."

"**Instant?" **Two women sitting across from them spoke at the same time, tilting their heads.

"Ohh!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Is this the type where all you need to do is add hot water?" He looked both surprised and impressed. "The so-called commoner's coffee?"

"Oh my, so that's the famous…" The woman never finished her sentence letting it fade.

"So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." Out of nowhere a crowd formed behind both couches, and they all nodded in pity.

"Commoner's wisdom, I see." Kyoya spoke beside her, as he and the twins also appeared from thin air around them.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru mumbled.

"That's a lot less then what we usually pay." Kaoru added.

"We'll go back and get something else." Haruhi told them. "Excuse me for not buying you guys' expensive coffee…" She mumbled in annoyance.

"No wait!" Tamaki suddenly told her, everyone gave a small hum, looking at him. "I'll try this!" He shot up into standing position, a determined look on his face. Everyone gave a surprised gasp, extremely shocked. "I will drink this coffee!" He proclaimed, holding the container high into the air. Everyone gave soft awes of admiration and clapped their hands, cheering at him for his bravery. He held out his free hand, trying to hold down the applause, a smirk on his face. "Alright Haruhi." He called to her. Everyone then got up and went towards the large table on the other side of the room. "Get over here and make some of this 'commoner's coffee'." He ordered.

Kagome smirked, seeing the depressed scowl on Haruhi face-

"Oh Tamaki." It was then Kagome noticed the woman who was left sitting on the couch. "Now you're taking the joke too far. There's no way that your palate we'll be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because they bought it…" She mumbled loud enough for them to hear her. She turned towards them, a fake smile on her face. "Sorry, I was talking to myself." Not liking her attitude Kagome gave the girl a heated glare.

"Umm…" Haruhi was about to say something until-

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called to her yet again.

"Coming!" She called back and walked over to him.

"I would watch your mouth girl." She growled at the annoying female. The woman gave a small gasp, placing her hand over her chest, trying to seem innocent.

"Whatever do you-"

"Speak to me again and I will personally rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat." She barred her fangs at the woman, causing the girl to stare at her in fear.

The woman's eyes dilated in horror, realizing that she was being serious. She smirked at the girls fear, finding it more appealing then her fake appearance-

"**Ahh~!" **There were many squeals of joy sounding around her and she looked up. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched a herd of yellow buffalo charging towards her.

"So chilling!" One of them cheered while crowding around her.

"His smirk is so dreamy!" The other one sighed, her face getting flustered.

"I'm so glad I got to see it up close!" Soon she was flooded with many women surrounding her in pleasure at something as simple as a smirk- She had to physically swat away the anime hearts as they floated around her head, annoying her to no end.

"Ladies…" She called to them in a cooling voice- Which was the worst thing she could have done-

"**Ahh~~!" **They squealed again.

"His deep voice is so attractive!"

"Ladies." She tried again. "Remove yourself from my person…" She ordered them.

"So forceful!" One of them cooed and the number of hearts tripled. Reaching up, she ran her hand through her hair in annoyance-

"**Ahh~~!" **They cheered again. **"Handsome!" **She growled. Why does everything she do, they find attractive in some strange way?

"I absolutely love your hair Kagome!"

"Yeah and I-"

"I believe that's enough ladies." Another deep voice called to them. They all turned around to see Kyoya, who was scribbling something down on his clip board. "Kagome is not a part of the Host Club as a true member, and is just here to assist in our errands." He had to remind them yet again that she wasn't a host.

"**Aww~" **They all seemed very upset by this fact, but separated from her none-the-less. She gave a small sigh of relief, glad they finally dispersed.

"No need to thank me…" He smirked, while pushing up his glasses with his finger.

_**High School 2**__**nd**__** Year, Kyoya Ootori: "Vice-President"**_

"…" She just looked at him, bored, before turning around and walking away from him. She walked up to where Haruhi was standing, just at the moment when she was finished making the coffee.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki announced, while striking a small pose, body sparkling in delight.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." The four girls who received their cups looked down at them, unsure.

"I'm afraid that if I drink this my father will yell at me." Another one spoke her thoughts.

"Well…" Suddenly he grabbed the woman and placed her into a very low and passionate dip, their faces nearly inches apart. "Would you drink it if I gave it to you Mouth-to-mouth?" He asked, his eyes sparkling as he gave her a lovely smile.

"O-of course…" She answered. All the females around squealed in joy, hearts filling their eyes.

"This is ridiculous…" Haruhi mumbled, and walked away.

Kagome smirked and placed her bag onto the table, then followed her. _She_ on the other hand found the whole ordeal to be quite entertaining…

* * *

Kagome walked through the room, a tray of a very expensive tea set in her care. Even though the set was worth more then she could count- She was only carrying it with one hand, the other was lazily tucked into her pocket as she strolled through the area.

A tried sigh escaped her lips- She could feel many eyes on her person as half of the female population in the room was staring at her. Not only that, but anything she did they would either sigh in delight or squeal in joy, flooding the room in hearts…

"…" She stopped at the table that was set for the twins, and started to place their new cups onto it. They paid her no mind and continued their conversation as if she wasn't even there.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed." Hikaru gave a small laugh as he told his story.

"Hikaru!" He called his brother's name. "Don't tell them that story." He begged. Suddenly he pulled back and placed his hand onto his chin and looked onto the ground, seemly heartbroken. "I asked you not to tell _anyone_ that…" Small tears fell from the corners of his eyes and he pouted. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered, slightly surprised by his brother's tears. "I didn't mean to upset you…" He spoke softly to him, while gripping his chin and forcing him to look up into his eyes. He bent down extremely close to his face, and had a gentle expression. "But you were so adorable when it happened, I had to tell them." He confessed. "I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you…" Kaoru answered.

_**High School 1**__**st**__** Years, Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin: "The 'very close' Hitachilin twins"**_

"**Ah~!" **The two females who were watching squealed in delight, faces red. **"It's the beautiful brotherly love!"**

"…" She slowly closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, trying not to seem upset by their silly antics.

"**Oh my god they are totally cute~" **The females continued to go on about how lovely the twins are.

Taking her empty tray she proceeded to go back to the supply room, and placed the tray down for later usage. When she exited she noticed two familiar faces walk into the club.

"Sorry, we're running late…" Honey yawned out tiredly, while rubbing his eye. He was riding in Mori's back, as the two strolled into the room.

"Hello Honey! Hey, Mori! We've been waiting for so long…" One of the females who requested them spoke up. There were four of them to be precise, and they were sitting in pairs on two separate couches.

"I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi at the Kendo Club." He told them, as Mori gently placed the boy onto the floor.

_**High School 3**__**rd**__** Year, Mitsukuni Haninozuka: " 'Honey' for short"**_

"Hmm…" Mori just hummed in response, as usual not saying much.

_**High School 3**__**rd**__** Year, Takashi Morinozuka: " 'Mori' for short"**_

She watched as they both sat down on the couch, Honey on one, while Mori sat on the other.

"I'm still kinda sleepy…" Honey gave a cute look as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. The females cried in joy and hearts started to float around their heads while squealing 'cute'

For some reason she felt a strong pull towards them, so she followed her instincts and walked to them. When she arrived she was behind the couch Mori was sitting on, but everyone wasn't paying attention to her, they were all watching and listening to Honey as he went on about sweets.

Honey looked very young, but she wasn't surprised with the fact that he was really older then her- He must grow slowly for some reason, but she didn't bother to question why, it was none of her business.

She glanced up and spotted Haruhi talking with Kyoya, probably about Honey and Mori- She then watched as Honey jumped out of his chair and ran towards Haruhi with this favorite stuffed rabbit in his hands.

She looked back at Mori and watched him, as he kept a close eye on Honey while the boy continued to chat with Haruhi. As she openly stared into Mori's black hair, her mind started to wonder. He doesn't talk much- Does he? She smirked at the idea. He really is the 'Strong and Silent' Type.

Reaching up she gently placed her hand onto his head to catch his attention. He blinked, before slowly looking away from the boy and turning his head to focus his eyes on her, his usual indifferent expression adorned his face.

"I like you." She confessed, a smirk on her face.

"…!" He looked at her slightly surprised.

"Unlike the others you're quiet." She told him her reason. She then patted his head in encouragement, before leaving their conversation at that, walking away just as Honey came back from his small talk with Haruhi. She then closed her eyes and gave a pleased smirk-

"**Ah~~!" **The squeal of many females fell onto her ears. She sighed in disappointment, and she didn't take but two more steps before she was surrounded by females yet again. **"So wild!"** They complimented her, but she just ran her fingers through her hair in annoyance- Which only caused them to scream more.

"You're pestering squeals do nothing but annoy me, **ladies**." She told them plainly, while a growl rumbled through her chest in warning. "If you wish to please me, you are going about it the wrong way, I assure you." Yet her words went unheard as they continued to fawn over her.

"The sound of your growls make my body tremble." One of the women confessed, her face red as a tomato. "Hearing your deep voice makes my heart pound." The other women agreed, crying in glee.

Her growl only deepened, and she clinched her jaw in frustration. Her hands balled into fists until her knuckles grew white. Unable to take the yells and hearts floating around her any longer, she roared in anger and slammed her fist against the helpless marble pillar, stationed beside her, sending a trimmer of power across the whole room.

After taking out her rage on the poor pillar, she felt calmer- Suddenly all the women shrilled in pleasure, and they practically turned into jell-o, instantly fainting onto the floor in shock from the sudden demonstration of strength. Even though they were passed out, hearts were still floating above their heads in a daze.

"…" She slowly removed her hand from the pillar, and when she did, a large crack split the stone beam in two, before it burst into tiny unrecognizable particles, which were carried into the wind. It was at that moment she was glad the pillar was used for decoration, and didn't actually support the floors above-

"I'll just put that onto the dept Haruhi owe us…" A sneaky voice called beside her, and she wasn't surprised that it came from Kyoya, as he scribbled quickly onto the clipboard he always carried around. Damn…

Kagome then decided it was best to leave, so she walked over to Haruhi, who was talking with Tamaki. Unbeknown to her, Mori was watching her the whole time, impressed…

* * *

"Kagome." She called to her once she was by her side. "What was that about?" She asked, looking up at her as she held Honey's favorite bunny in her arms.

"…" She shrugged, not caring.

"You too, Kagome, should treat women with more respect." Tamaki tired to lecture her as well. "You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me." He struck a lovely pose while roses surrounded him. This is what they have been talking about while she was gone?

"That's not what really matters, is it?" Haruhi asked. Her question surprised him greatly, shocking him out of his pose. "Men, women, or looks. Its what's inside that matters for a person, right?" She sighed. "I don't even understand why you have a host club like this."

"Such a cruel thing, really…" He told her, causing a small agitated growl to flow from Haruhi's lips. "Its not often that god creates a perfect person like moi~, beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?"

"I understand how you feel, since not everyone is as blessed as I am. You must consol yourself like that, otherwise how would you go on living?" He then continued his speech, mindless of the sweat-drop rolling down Haruhi's head. "And think about this Haruhi-" It was at that moment the female stopped listening to him.

"There is a word for people like him…" Haruhi mumbled, placing her hand onto her chin in thought.

"Why do you think they put works of art in museums?" Tamaki continued talking, unaware she wasn't listening. "Yes, beautiful things show themselves off because that is their duty!" He answered his own question, while twirling around in different poses as he spoke. "And so, for the people who crave beauty, I stood up and established this club…"

"Hmm…what was it?" Haruhi was still trying to figure out what the word was.

"Working day and night in pursuit of beauty!" His eyes sparkled with joy as he went on and on, talking to himself.

"Aw man, I wish I could remember that word."

"It may be unnecessary with your looks, but let me pass unto you my elegant techniques." Out of nowhere he pulled out a glass. "When you put down a glass cup, you must always use your pinky as a cushion first." He demonstrated by gently placing his pink on the table first. "That way there won't be a loud sound." And indeed, there wasn't as much sound when he gently placed the glass onto the wooden furniture. "Doesn't it look classer this way?" He asked with a bright smile, running his hand through his hair.

"Troublesome?" She mumbled to herself, still thinking.

"A gentleman should not make ungraceful sounds." He stated.

"A pain in the neck?"

"And I love to see my reflection in the glass." He grinned.

"There's something that sits him perfectly…" Haruhi was just having a hard time finding it. Kagome was trying not to smirk as she watched the comical scene play out.

"And above all else Haruhi…" He then started to walk towards her again in a hurried pace, before crouching down to her eye-level, if not a tiny bit lower. "A glance from a lower angle is very effective." He gave her a lovely smile, his eyes sparkling in delight as he gave her a lovely pose, hand under his chin, glancing at her.

"Ah~! I got it!" She gently pound her hand onto her other one, showing she finally found the word.

"Did your heart pump a little faster-"

"Obnoxious!"

"Ah-!" All blood drained from his body as the look of horror showed on his face. He then appeared into the nearest corner and sulked.

"Tamaki-Senpai?" She looked upon his depressed form and sighed.

"Hmm…" Kagome smirked at the outcome, enjoying the look of the 'fallen' prince. The sounds of the twin's laughter fell into her ears and she watched as they appeared out of nowhere and patted Haruhi on the head in praise.

"**You are a hero after all." **They spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi apologized, trying to get the man out of his slump. "Actually, I was very touched by your lesson."

"I see. I see." Tamaki stood up and flashed her a smile, quickly getting over his depression. He recovered fast- "Then let me teach you more techniques!" He puffed out his chest slightly proud, while reaching out his hand for her.

"Boss?" Hikaru questioned.

"Call me king!" He corrected him, while wiggling his fingers from his outstretched hand.

"Even if you taught him the basics of being a host-" Hikaru started to speak again, but Kaoru finished his sentence.

"He's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know?" Kaoru then walked around Haruhi till he was standing in front of her. "He's not exactly host club material, but-" He then reached out and started to pull off her glasses. "Maybe if we took off his glasses it will help-" The twin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, I need those!" She objected. "I use to have contacts but I lost them…"

Suddenly everyone was around them, and they all stared at her in disbelieve- A loud rumble made the whole room tremble in a small quake as Tamaki charged towards her. He then forcefully shoved the two stunned twins apart, making room for him to see.

"…" He gave a small gasp of amazement, staring at her wide-eyed. He then raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" He called for them.

"**Got it!" **They already understood what he wanted, and grabbed Haruhi arms, dragging her away.

"Hey-!" She tried to persist "What are you-!" The door then slammed behind them as they ran into the preparation room.

"Kyoya! My hairstylist." He ordered, pointing towards him. Yet the man was already one step ahead of him, already dialing the number. The cell phone gave a few beeps as he pressed the last few digits. "Mori! Go to the doctor and get some contact lenses!" Without even saying anything the tall male dashed off for the nurse's office.

"What about me, Tama-chan!" Honey beamed out, as he popped his head into his vision, wanting to do something important. Small cute flowers floated around his head as he stared at him with large eyes.

"Honey you…"

"Yeah? Yeah!" His smile grew.

"…go have some cake."

"Everyone else is busy doing things…" Honey mumbled to himself as he sat at a table with is rabbit, nibbling on a cake, slightly depressed. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the small boy, before slowly walking towards the dressing room, along with the rest of the club members.

* * *

Everyone was waiting inside the prep room, while Haruhi finished getting dressed behind a wall of curtains-

"Umm, Senpai?" Haruhi's unsure voice flowed from beyond the curtain.

"Yes?" He asked. "You finished putting it on?" He asked curiously. She then pulled back the fabric, revealing a lovely and adorable bright-eyed beauty.

"Is it okay for me to take this?" She asked. Her hair was all fixed up, she no longer was wearing glasses, and she looked nice in the school's '_male_' uniform-

"You look just like a girl!" Tamaki spoke up, while tears of joy fell from his eyes. He had his hands over his cheeks and a blush showed on his face. "You look so cute!"

A smirk showed on Kagome's face as she stood beside Mori. Took the words right out of her mouth- So to speak.

"Haru-chan, you're so cute!" Honey complimented her in a sweet voice.

"If we would have known that's how you really looked-" Hikaru started to speak.

"We would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished for him.

"Who knows, maybe he will draw in some customers?" Kyoya stated, while pushing his glasses up with his finger.

"Yes, just as I predicted!" Tamaki held his finger in the air, as if he knew it the whole time. Yet we all knew it was bullcrap- "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club!" He announced, pointing his finger at Haruhi. "I'll personally train you into a first-class host. If you gather a hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your debt." He spoke with a grin.

"A host?" Haruhi sighed.

"Hey, does that mean Gome-chan is going to become a host too!" Honey suddenly squeaked out, making everyone look towards her.

"…" She gave an annoyed sigh, shoving her hands into her pocket.

"If I'm not mistaken you did say you were here for Haruhi and I quote 'Whatever he does I will assist him'. " Kyoya stated with a smirk, swindling his way into making her become a host as well.

"…" She looked at Haruhi, and saw she was looking at her with her large brown orbs- "Whatever..." She shrugged, her hands still in her pocket. Haruhi smiled, and she looked away from the happy girl, wondering if she made the right choice.

Those damned yellow buffalo better stay away, she thought. A heated glare in her eyes told of what was to become of them if they got too close…

.-

Kagome was sitting by the large framed window, over looking a very beautiful scene that was outside. Like usual, her hands were in her pocket, while one leg dangled from the edge, and her back pressed against the wall. It was quite comfortable, since the widened area was fixed like an extra chair, lined with cushions. A small lock of hair slowly drifted into her face, she sighed, before inhaling deeply and blowing the offending hair away from her vision.

"**Ahh~~!" **A squeal of delight came from her side. She slowly turned towards them.

Several feet back were a line of women, who were standing there, just admiring her from afar. She smirked, staring at the red velvet rope that separated the group of women and her- It was placed around her personal area where she was able to watch out of the window. The place that she deemed 'her territory'.

After the first few '_accidents_' when a few of the ladies got too close- they placed the flimsy border around her and the chatty females, to protect them from further harm. Of course the doctor bill was also added to the debt, yet she didn't care, as long as those annoying women kept their distance.

Now she was treated as if she was an animal, being kept at a zoo. Surrounded by people constantly looking at her, while they stayed beyond the rope line- There was also a sign, placed so everyone could see, and in bold red letters said: **"Do not feed wild host" **and in fine print stated '_He has not been fully trained and we do not take reasonably for what might happen…' _

She smirked, finding herself enjoying this 'host' job- Now that they were no longer bothering her with their nonsense questioning and nagging. Yet it was slightly odd that they still request her, and in such large numbers. It's as if they liked staring at her, as she does nothing in particularly, finding pleasure in knowing that if they got too close- She wouldn't hesitate in killing them.

'Wanting to obtain the unattainable.' As someone so kindly put it. They were rich people who could get whatever they wanted, because they had the money to do so, and she suddenly changes that. They can't have her, no mater what large amount of money they flash at her, or try to please her with, and that somehow excites them- that and the fact that she's violent and uncontrollable-

"Isn't he handsome?" One of the girls started to swoon over her. Quickly joined by others.

"So cold. It makes my heart beat that much faster-!"

"Kagome-!" Another one called to her. She decided to humor the woman and looked towards her. The girl gasped, surprised she actually looked- She then smirked, and the girl screamed in delight, before fainting. The other girls started to go into a crazed frenzy, hearts flying everywhere.

"Kagome! Kagome! Look over here!" Many of them screamed. "No-! Look at me!" They started to compete.

"Look Kagome! I have cake!" Another one shouted above the rest, while holding out a plate of cake in her hands, her arms stretching well beyond the velvet rope line.

They all started to scream at the woman for cheating- That is until she calmly stood up, causing everyone to go completely silent, staring at her wide-eyed as she strolled to the girl gracefully. Once she was practically over top of the female she looked down at the plate coldly. Slowly she removed her hand from her pocket and grasped the plate, taking it away from the blushing female. Since it was in her 'territory' she decided that it was now 'hers'.

"I like cake…" She randomly confessed.

All the women once again went ballistic and started screaming, pulling out plates of cake from thin air, wanting her to try theirs instead. She ignored the yells, tuning them out, as she picked up the fork that was lying on the plate. With calm motions she separated a small nibble of cake from the rest. All the girls once again went quiet and watched with large eyes as she opened her mouth, just enough to slide the fork between her lips.

"Vanilla…" She mumbled the flavor, the fork bobbed up and down slightly, as it was still placed inside her mouth, resting on the corner of her lips.

"**Eee~!" **The girls cheered in delight, faces red with joy as they watched her.

She smirked, which only caused them to heighten their squawking pitches, almost causing her to go deaf. A movement to her side caused her to glance out of the corner of her eyes. She looked on as a bold girl dared to crouch beneath the rope line, and into her territory. Her eyes narrowed at the female, as the foolish woman who was drunk in love, reached out, about to touch her-

"No!" A deep shout sounded above the crowd and a blur whizzed past her, tackling the crazed fan girl to the ground, saving her. Kagome could only blink, almost stunned as she witnessed Mori slowly stand up, while holding the girl in his arms.

"Stop Drop Roll! Stop Drop Roll!" The familiar voice of Tamaki yelled out while waving his hands above his head frantically.

"It's okay Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi reassured him. "Mori saved her."

"…" The tall male then crossed over the velvet rope, one leg at a time, before placing the dazed girl onto her feet carefully. The other females squealed at the 'knightly rescue'.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked him, while the fork continued to bob up and down, still in her mouth. After all, she has yet to punish the female for going into her territory.

"Hmm…" He has an indifferent look on his face as he thought back.

_Moments before…_

_Mori was watching Mitsukuni talk to the girls, and yet was still amazed at how the small boy was somehow still able to stuff his face with cake while doing so. He closed his eyes slowly, and released a sigh-_

"_Mori!" A worried shout called to him. _

_He snapped his eyes open and turned his head to face the noise. He spotted Tamaki looking at him, horrified, while pointing somewhere- His eyes widened slightly as he watched a girl crawl under the rope and reach out to touch Kagome- He turned serious and bolted towards her…_

"…" He just looked at her, not giving her an answer, and she was unaware of the small memory that was playing in his mind.

"Fine, don't tell me…" She walked towards him and patted his back in encouragement, before turning around and walking away from him, cake in hand. She guessed she could forgive him this one time-

Mori gave a sigh as he watched her sit back down at the window, slowly eating her cake. Glad she wasn't going to harm the girl.

"I am sorry to say this ladies but that is enough." Kyoya's deep voice called out, making everyone turn towards him. "Kagome will no longer be taking any requests for today."

"**Aww~" **Once they heard his words they all pouted, but listened to him none-the-less, and slowly dispersed. When all the females were gone both Mori and Kyoya looked at Kagome, watching her as she calmly continued to eat her cake, as if nothing was wrong.

"I do hope his violent nature does not harm anymore of our guests…" Kyoya mumbled while pushing his glasses up with his finger. "He hasn't seriously injured anyone… _yet_." Strongly emphasizing on the word 'yet' "But if he does, we would be forced to kick him out of the club…"

"…" Mori nodded his head in understanding.

"Shame really, he has already attracted many profits- I mean, guests…" He corrected himself, a smirk on his face. He then scribbled a few things down on his clipboard while walking away.

"Hmm…" Mori gave a slight hum as he stayed there, watching Kagome a few moments longer.

"_I like you." He confessed, a smirk on his face. "Unlike the others you're quiet." He told him the reason. _

"Be forced to leave the Host Club…" He repeated Kyoya's words. A saddened look showed on his face, before he turned around and walked back to his table.

* * *

_Next day…_

Mori was sitting on the couch, listening to the small chatter of the girls around him, while Mitsukuni entertained them. The girls then squealed at some cute act the boy did, causing the quiet man to sigh. A small, unnoticeable wrinkle appeared above his brow and he closed his eyes. Slowly he raised his hand and placed his nose between his thumb and pointer, gently rubbing the bridge between his eyes in small circles.

"…" After a few moments he ceased his message and removed his hand, feeling slightly better.

He then continued to watch over Mitsukuni with an indifferent look on his face- A soft touch on his head caused him to pause, and look behind him, at the person who was touching him. He was slightly surprised to see that it was Kagome, looking down at him with his piercing blue orbs.

"Here…" He reached his hand down, placing it in front of his chest. He looked at his closed hand, not sure what he wanted- "Take it…" He moved his hand around slightly annoyed.

"…" He raised his hand till it hovered below his, palm out. Kagome then opened his hand, and something fell into his palm.

He looked at it and raised a small delicate eyebrow, seeing that he gave him a small tied pouch, about the size of a golf ball. He reached out with his other hand and opened the tiny bag, and saw that there was some kind of green powder inside. He looked away from the powder and back towards him, a questioning look on his face.

"Just use a pinch, nothing more, it's very powerful." He told him. He just continued to stare at him, unsure. "You have a headache, don't you?" He asked. His words caused his expression to change to that of slight shock and surprise. "Put a pinch of that into your drink." He ordered. "Its made with the best herbs- Picked and grounded them myself, so you should know its works…" Mori's expression softened as he looked at the male. "Those women's screeches were making my head hurt so I made it- but you can take it, I have more at my house."

"Thank you…" He showed his appreciation and nodded his head.

"…" Kagome reached out and ruffled his hair, smirking.

A rare smile showed on his face, and he grabbed a pinch of the power, as he was instructed, and placed it into his drink. He closed the bag back up and placed it into his pocket. Reaching over he grabbed his drink and took a small slip, allowing the medical tainted liquid it to slide down his throat. He was still surprised that Kagome even figured out that he had a headache-

"…?" He felt his mind start to tingle, as the wave of throbs slowly started to diminish. That was fast-

"Have you seen Haruhi?" Kagome's voice flowed into his ears yet again. He shook his head no. "Hmm… Wonder why he's late." He mumbled to himself.

"Tama-chan already left to look for him." Mitsukuni answered him.

"I see…" He gave a sigh, and placed his hands into his pockets in boredom.

"Why are you here, Gome-chan?"

"Kyoya released me of my host duties today as well." He confessed. "Punishment for yesterday's events I guess…" He shrugged, that fact obviously not affecting him. "It's not really a punishment since I don't like those stuffy women fawning over me like that." He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. "Besides, it's not my fault that chick crawled under the rope and almost touched me-"

"Hmm…" He nodded. "But you were going to hit her." He stated. "If that happened you would have been kicked out."

"Yeah, you should thank Takashi for saving her, 'cause that also saved you from being yelled at." Mitsukuni added. "And take it from me- Being yelled at isn't fun…" The small boy pouted.

"…I guess." He sighed and reached down, placing his hand on Mori's chest. A small blush showed on the quiet man's cheeks. "Hmph…" He snorted, and then gave his chest a rough pat. The strong thumps echoed throughout his body, causing him to shiver at the treatment.

"Welcome." He took that gesture as a 'Thank you.'

"…" He pulled his hand away and shoved it back into his pocket. "I'll be more careful from now on I guess- Getting fired from a job you hate is embarrassing…"

"Yeah!" Mitsukuni chirped, giving a small laugh.

"…" Kagome then looked from Mitsukuni to him, and their orbs locked onto each other. For a few moments the two men just stared at one another, not saying anything.

He knew that Kagome was strong, and disliked anyone who touched him. Though he doesn't know the reason, he noticed that he enjoys touching others, mostly on the head- Him in particular. This would be the second time he has done so in the few days that he has known the person.

Not only that but he gave him a small token, to help him with his headache. He looked down at the drink in his hand, his reflection staring back at him. He is a lone person, not liking the company of others. He doesn't care what others think of him, and seems quick to sort to violence if something rubs him the wrong way. Yet he openly stated that he 'liked' him, and seems attracted to Haruhi as well- He sighed. Kagome is such a strange and difficult person to figure out…

"Haruhi…" Kagome spoke the rookie's name.

Mori looked up from his cup and spotted both Tamaki and Haruhi walking through the door's and into the room. Kagome then calmly strolled over to the two men. The young boy smiled and laughed happily as the tough male ruffled his hair in greeting, similar to how he was treated moments before.

Tamaki then flashed Kagome a bright smile, also wanting a warm welcome. The fierce man gave the king a cold glare, causing the once cheery man to back away, before going into a corner to sulk in depression.

"…" Mori closed his eyes and gave a soft chuckle, taking another sip of his drink.

* * *

Kagome sighed in boredom while sitting next to Mori on the couch. She had her eyes closed, hands in her pockets, and feet on the table, ankles crossed. Awhile back, Tamaki tried to get her to remove her boots from the expensive furniture, but one killing intended glare his way, sent him running off into the nearest corner to sulk in tears- She smirked, just remember it.

After all today was the day she had off from hosting. In the small time she had to herself she decided to spend it sitting next to Mori. Unlike the others, if she sat next to him he would not question it, and like she predicted, he has not spoken a single word to her- She enjoyed that very much…

Though he has not spoken, just being there did much for her. His deep breathing and soothing scent relaxed her to the point where she thought she would fall asleep. He has such a delicious aroma, and his tasty caramel scent tickled her nose whenever she was close to him. She took a deep breath and sighed, feeling her body slouch further into the soft cushions of the couch.

Honey was chatting away, and even though the females around them squirmed, crying in joy whenever he did something cute- As long as she was near Mori, she found the sound to be worth enduring, almost to the point where they started to become unnoticeable gnats buzzing in the wind- A loud crash, followed by a scream filled her ears, and she snapped her eyes open, looking around.

"No Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help! He just suddenly attacked me!" Some girl was wailing. Her eyes narrowed when she realized it was _her_- She promised to rip her tongue out, if she ever spoke to her again-

Haruhi was practically on top of the woman as she was screaming her head off for someone to help. The table was tipped over and all of the items on top of it were smashed to pieces. Haruhi just looked down at the girl in both shock and confusion. Kagome quickly figured out what was happening and a deep growl rumbled through her chest.

"I'll kill her-" She launched herself off of the couch, as the image of ripping that floozy's head off, flooded her mind. Suddenly a hand gripped her wrist, stopping her from causing the woman a slow and painful death.

"Don't." Mori's deep voice called, tightening his grip on her.

"…" She looked away from the man and back at Haruhi, just as the twin's pored pitchers of water on top of them. The room went deadly silent as all eyes were on the woman.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. Tamaki then stepped up to her, and bent down, helping the woman to stand on her feet. "Do something Tamaki, Haruhi just assaulted me-"

"I'm disappointed in you." He stated. "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" He asked. Though Kagome didn't know what he was talking about, she was angered that the vile woman would do such a thing. So that's why she was late coming to the club today-

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?" She tried to defend herself, doing a bad job of it.

"You're quite beautiful." Tamaki spoke again. "But you are not classy enough to be our guest, dear." He told her. "Because there's one thing that I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." He stated, sending her a small angered look.

"Tamaki." The girl looked at him, shocked he would take Haruhi's side. "You idiot!" The woman then ran off, out of the room. Kagome smirked, enjoying how he handled it. Once Mori realized she wasn't going to kill the girl, he finally let go of her wrist.

"Hmm…" Tamaki then hummed to himself. "How am I going to punish you, because it is your fault after all…" He mumbled to himself, yet loud enough for all to hear. _"Your quota is now 1,000!" _He yelled out.

"What?" Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger and she growled at the prince. How dare he- She once again felt Mori's strong hold on her wrist, stopping her from strangling the prince. "Don't stop me Mori." She told him. He was surprised she called him by his nickname and a small blush, that went unnoticed by her at the moment, went across his nose. "I won't be able to stand all the hearts and screams of these females any longer…" She clinched her teeth in anger. "Their yells give me headaches- He expects me to wait and try to comply to 500 of them!" She split the duty in half with Haruhi. 500 'yellow buffalos' each.

"Calm yourself…" He tried to relax her, and pulled her back down onto the couch roughly.

"Calm myself!" She repeated his words, snapping her head towards him and glared at him in anger. "You think I'm just going to-" He placed his large hand onto her head, in silent reassurance. The motion surprised her greatly and she instantly stilled, eyes slightly widened.

_A gentle hand reached up, caressing her cheek, before resting onto her head in silent reassurance. _

It reminded her so much like _him_…

"…" She looked down, her anger quickly vanishing. She sighed in defeat and closed her eyes.

"Hmm…" He hummed, and then ruffled her hair, a small smile on his face. "Good."

She gave a huff, but did not tell him to remove his hand…

* * *

They all were inside the prep room once again, standing outside the curtains. They were waiting for Haruhi to finish changing into the extra uniform Kyoya gave her, because her other one got soaked from the events before hand.

"Haruhi, here you go." Tamaki spoke up while walking to the curtain, towels in his hand. "I brought you some towels." He told her.

He pushed the curtain open, revealing Haruhi as she was taking off her buttoned shirt. Underneath was a strapped blouse, showing off her 'feminine' chest area. Though the girl didn't have much in stock at that region, it was still obvious that 'he' was really a 'she'.

By the reaction on everyone's faces, she realized that the others already knew this fact as well- Except for the air-headed prince.

He released his hold on the curtain, allowing it to fall back into place, and he backed away from the fabric, towels still in hand. A stunned expression was on his face, as if it was difficult to comprehend.

"Haruhi!" He called to her again.

"Yes?" She answered calmly from the other side of the curtain, as if nothing happened.

"Y-You're a girl?" He asked.

"Biologically speaking, yeah." She stated as if it was obvious, after all, it said so on her student ID card, that she was indeed female. She then pulled back the curtain, revealing the female 'extra' uniform that Kyoya provided her. And she must add that it looked just as comfortable on her as the male uniform.

"Ahh!" Tamaki shouted as he was scratching his head in shock, practically pulling out his hair.

"Listen Sempai." Haruhi started a small speech. "I don't really care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl." She stated. "I believe it's more important for someone to be recognized for who they are, rather then what gender they are."

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya added, a smirk on his face. He definitely knew she was female from the beginning.

"**Oh, yeah~" **The twins agreed.

"Ah." She spoke softly. "But I thought you were pretty cool earlier, Senpai." She confessed with a smile.

"Ahh~" He gave a small gasp and placed his hand over his mouth. His face turned completely cherry red at her compliment. Kagome smirked, enjoying his embarrassment.

"Being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be so bad." Haruhi finally told them, another smile on her face. Her comment made the prince turn pale in shock.

"If only Kagome was that positive…" Kyoya stated looking towards her, while pushing up his glasses, obviously hinting that she needed a change in attitude- Not going to happen.

"Hmm… might be possible if he removed that cold glare-" Tamaki added, while reaching up, about to touch her cheek. Instantly she grabbed his wrist before he had the chance, squeezing the frail appendage until she heard a snap-

"Touch me and I'll kill you…" She growled at him in warning.

_**High School 1**__**st**__** Year, Kagome Higurashi: "Touch me and I'll kill you…"**_


	2. May I have This Dance

Kagome was having a restful nap beside her favorite window, that is until a small pat on he shoulder awoken her from her slumber. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open, and was slightly surprised at her surroundings.

She was blocked by trees everywhere she looked. She was enclosed in a jungle, as colorful birds and decorations were placed all around. As if she was in some sort of tropical paradise. She blinked several times, and rubbed her eyes to make sure wasn't imagining it- How long was she sleeping?

She looked up and spotted Mori standing beside her. He was shirtless, and wore large baggy pants, and a cloth wrapped around his skull like a headband, along with a small set of gold jewelry on his biceps and neck.

Looking beyond Mori she spotted the other male hosts huddling a few feet away, watching them, as if waiting for something horrible to happen. They all were wearing something similar to Mori- Shirtless, with Indian clothing. What was this? A Boil theme? She questioned. If only she knew that she hit the nail on the head…

"Why are you here?" She asked the quiet male who stood before her.

"…" He looked down at her, a blank expression as he thought back.

"_Someone should go wake up Kagome." Kyoya reminded them that he was still sleeping at the window- He was sitting there long before anyone even arrived at the club. And they were surprised that he was still able to sleep as they set up their decorations for this evening._

"_**We're not going over there." **__The twin's spoke together, while waving their arms in front of themselves in defense. __**"You should go boss." **__They tried to get Tamaki to go instead._

"_No way!" He objected flatly. "He'll kill me…" He whimpered as tears filled his eyes, scared out of his mind._

"_Takashi should go!" Mitsukuni peeped with a bright smile._

"_Me?" He questioned, looking at them with a slightly confused expression._

"_**Yeah! Mori should definitely be the one to do it." **__The twins spoke. _

"_I mean, he has some weird attraction to you Mori." Hearing the twin speak for himself, he looked at his hair. He noticed it was parted to the right so he figured the one talking was Hikaru._

"_Yeah, the chances of you getting killed are lowered if you're the one touching him." Kaoru spoke._

"…" _He then walked over to the sleeping male, but was still slightly unsure._

"Hmm…" Kagome just continued to stare into Mori's dark orbs as something flashed in his eyes. Was he remembering something? She sighed, but then noticed something peculiar-

She looked on her shoulder and realized Mori still had his hand resting there. She heard a group of gasps, before the area went deadly silent. She glanced beyond Mori and spotted the others still together, staring at the two wide-eyed, pale as ghosts, wondering if she was really going to kill Mori for touching her…

A smirk showed on her face at their horrified looks, before she calmly reached up and gently removed the man's hand. After she released the large hand, she sighed, and slowly stood up, looking at Mori.

As she raised her hand again, all the others started to sweat bullets, while Mori just looked at her with his indifferent expression. She then placed her hand onto his head, and ruffled his hair in a small gesture. She heard the others gasp again, before awes of amazement fell into her ears.

She then lowered her hand and patted the tall man's cheek in encouragement, before walking away from him. She mumbled something about cake, as she passed the stunned hosts on the way to the storage room.

Mori could only watch Kagome's back as he walked away. He wasn't surprised at his actions, but then again, he wasn't sure how he should be feeling towards the smaller male, and his calm gestures towards him-

"No way." Tamaki whispered while he stared at him wide-eyed. Mori's focus left Kagome's back, and fell onto the group, when it did, they all charged and surrounded him.

"**See, we told you!" **The twins gloated.

"But I'm still kinda surprised he didn't kill him…" Hikaru mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, in all honesty we were just saying that so Mori would go do it- We didn't really think he would survive." Kaoru continued.

"The percentage of his death was still quite high…" Kyoya confessed while pressing some buttons on a calculator. "This outcome was very surprising."

"Does that mean that Gome-chan really does like Takashi!" Mitsukuni chirped out, flowers of cuteness round his head. Mori blinked in surprise at all the stares they were giving him, and a very light shade of pink went onto his cheeks.

"How could Kagome befriend Mori and not someone as beautiful as me?" Tamaki asked, while striking a pose, roses surrounded him in a dramatic effect.

"**Maybe Kagome just flat out hates your guts, boss." **The twins gave a very accurate guess.

"…" Tears weld in the King's eyes and he sulked in the nearest corner, digging himself into a deep depression.

Mori looked away from Tamaki and back in the direction where Kagome went. He had a feeling that Kagome didn't really think of him as a friend, per say, but for some reason just the idea that he might- Made him feel happy.

Reaching up he touched his head, the same area he ruffled moments before, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Everyone in the Host Club, minus Haruhi, was in their 'welcoming' position as they were about to open the doors to guests. Even Kagome was in the small huddle in front of the door, except for a few adjustments of course-

First off she definitely wasn't wearing the crazy costume like the others, and was in her regular buttoned up shirt, tie, slacks, and boots. Secondly, even though she was near the others as they were in position, she deemed herself as a separate affiliation, and was standing, back towards the door, while nibbling on some cake. All in all, she is just going to treat this day like any other day and not do anything…

When she heard the chorus of the males greeting, she quickly realized that someone walked through the door.

"**What? It's just Haruhi? You're late." **The twin's announced when they noticed it wasn't a real guest.

"I could be wrong but my calendar says that it's still early spring." Haruhi mumbled, while a Toucan flew down from the treetops above and landed on her head, deeming it a perfect place to rest.

"Huddling under the Kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense!" Tamaki told her, jumping out of his chair and doing several poses while waving his colorful fan. "And besides the heating system we have is…" He got into another pose, as sparkles of flare shined around his body. "The best!" He stated proudly. Haruhi gave a small displeased hiss.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, O' Haruhi who owes us an eight million yen debt?" Kyoya reminded Haruhi of the large debt she has yet to pay off, making the girl groan in discomfort. Trying to liven the mood back up, Tamaki spoke again.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing." He stated his ideas of what a true gentleman should be like. "It may be cold early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise!" He once again went into a pose.

And surprisingly enough the twins also joined in and held one another closely, face inches apart. Mori was running around the forest, while Honey was sitting on his shoulders. The small boy was laughing his head off as they ran full speed, and his body was waving around like a flag.

"Yes!" Tamaki cheered, overly excited, while his arm was draped around Haruhi's shoulders. "Today, this place is the ultimate paradise! A hot, hot island of everlasting summer!" He yelled out to the sky as he threw his free hand into the air dramatically. Haruhi just had a depressed look on her face, trying not to listen to his rant.

"…" Kagome just continued to eat her cake, while trying to tune them out- failing miserably.

She paused in her small snack, fork sticking out of her mouth. Her eyebrows angled together slightly, showing a tiny sign of discomfort. Reaching out to her already loose tie, and pulled it down even more, while moving it side to side. Once her shirt opened just a little, revealing a tiny bit more of her collarbone, she gave a small snort, going back to her cake.

She was unaware that observant eyes were watching her movements with concern…

* * *

Kagome sat in her newly assigned territory. It was a large couch that she had all to herself. The rope line went in full circle around said couch, a few feet away, leaving enough room for her to move around in. Since she had the lounge all to herself, she was lying on the cushioned seat, looking at the ceiling in boredom, her hands behind her head, and one leg propped up.

She looked around and noticed no females were near her or the rope line. Shifting her eyes in different areas, she soon realized that there were three couches placed not too far away from her, and they were full of women, who were all staring at her from a close distance. She looked at them strangely and they all squealed in delight, filling the room with hearts.

"I took into consideration of the ladies comfort as well as their safety, and placed seating accommodations for them so they can look at you from afar." Kyoya suddenly spoke up, appearing beside the rope line.

"I see…" She didn't say anything else and looked back at the women.

They were still admiring her while in their seats on the couch, every now and then they would reach out to the tables set in front of the chairs, taking a sip of their drink or eat some cake. She sighed. What was she? Some newfound entertainment for them? She wasn't a TV…

"But for my goddess, I can only keel before you, for I am nothing but a loyal servant…" Tamaki's voice fell into her ears, making her turn towards the man's table. She watched as the woman was practically jell-o in his hands, her eyes filled with hearts at his words.

"**Oh wow…" **The other two women also at his table swooned in response to his beauty.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies." Tamaki spoke up. "Next week the Host Club will be sponsoring a party." He informed them.

"A party…" She mumbled to herself.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" A woman's question also caught her interest as she was talking about the party as well. "Is it going to be a formal party?" The woman asked. Kagome looked towards the woman and found herself staring at the twin's table.

"Yes. In fact, we rented the schools largest hall." Hikaru told her.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru added. Hikaru looked towards his brother, and then softly pulled him close, leaning into him while gazing into his eyes deeply, lips inches apart.

"Though I really wanted to spend some alone time with you…" He confessed. "Kaoru." He whispered his brothers name gently, a soft expression on his face.

"Really, Hikaru…?" Kaoru had a small blush on his cheeks. "Honestly, I, too…" His blushed deepened.

"**Eee~! Beautiful! Brotherly love with a tropical paradise flavor!" **The girls squealed.

"Is it just me, or are they more annoying then usual?" She questioned to herself, while watching the girls squirm around- Yet she was surprised to hear someone actually answer her.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya's deep voice spoke up once more, while he counted to write down on his clipboard. She looked over and saw that he has yet to move from the spot next to her rope line. What? Was he on watch duty today or something?

"I'm guessing that this whole tropical paradise was your idea, no?"

"I have no decision making authority." He confessed. "All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki." He told her. "_But_-" He added. "I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Boil photo book onto his desk." He smirked, pushing his glasses up with his finger.

"I thought so…" She rested her cheek onto her hand lazily, smirking.

Large squawks of cries were heard as they commented on how sexy she was- for the 100th time today.

She sighed, wondering if this day was going to end anytime soon…

* * *

Kagome laid on her couch, lazily staring at nothing on the ceiling. Rolling onto her side she grunted, propping her head onto her hand for support. She sighed, and closed her eyes. After a few moments an unnoticeable wrinkle appeared above her brow, and her eyes angled slightly in discomfort. She reached up, placing her hand over her face, leaving it there for just an instant, before moving and running her fingers through her hair instead.

She huffed and slowly got off of the couch. Placing her hands into her pockets she looked around the room. Everyone was chatting away like usual, and for some reason the noisy jungle atmosphere didn't really bother her, well, not as much as it normally does anyway.

Glancing to the side she saw her female guests watching her intensely, cooing and giggling to themselves. She turned to face them directly, and she then strolled towards them, a smirk on her face.

The female's gasped as they watched her place one leg over the velvet rope, soon followed by the other, crossing the border and slowly walked towards them. Their gasp alerted the others in the room and everyone's eyes widened with shock, while the room went completely still, wondering what she was going to do-

After taking her sweet time in walking to the ladies, she looked down at an empty seat on one of the couches. Without even a second thought, she roughly plopped her butt onto the couch beside her guests, and placed her feet onto the table in a huff.

Everyone's eyes bugled out of there heads, while the females around her screamed in joy. She smirked, which only caused the women to cry louder. Suddenly, she felt the whole room tremble as Tamaki was by her side in an instant staring her down with a blank look, as if saying 'What the hell'

"I'm in a good mood…" She told he calmly, while shrugging, her hands still in her pockets. The other hosts just shrugged as well, taking her explanation, and then going back to what they were doing, as if nothing happened.

"In a good mood?" Tamaki questioned, still hovering over her form like a vulture. "Have you forgotten that you put several of my beautiful doves in the hospital!" He reminded her. "Not only that but my poor, yet still lovely, wrists!" He held up his hands, showing his bandaged wrists.

"Hmm… cake." She mumbled, while reaching out and grabbing a plate of cake.

"You listening to me?"

"Mmm…" She nibbled on a small bite. "Strawberry…" The fork bobbing up and down in her mouth. The women gave a squeal of delight, hearts fluttering around their heads.

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Silence!" She ordered him, sending him a glare that promised death.

"Ah!" His whole body was quickly drained of all blood, causing him to go pale.

"Your voice is annoying. Stop talking to me."

"…" He was instantly placed into the nearest pity-corner. Tears were tumbling down his cheeks in waves as he held his knees. "But I'm beautiful." He mumbled. "My voice is like that of an angel…" He whimpered in defeat as sorrow oozed out of his depressing state.

Making the prince fall off his high and mighty throne is a fun and enjoyable game to her. She didn't know why, but watching him go into his slump brightens up her mood-

A smirk showed on her face, as the fork was still sticking out of the corner of her lips. The women around her cried in joy at the cold yet amused expression…

* * *

Kagome was leaning against the armrest, with her knuckles supporting her head in a bored attitude. The females kept their distance, even though they were just an arm stretch away from touching her- They resisted the temptation, knowing that if they did she might lash out at them, and that would cause her to be kicked out of the club.

With that threat hanging above them, they knew it was better to have her at least acknowledge their presence, then not see her at all. But she knew deep down that it was torture for the young females, being so close, yet so far. She smirked…

For the past hour she has done nothing but listen to the girls chatter, and talk to themselves. They would ask her questions but she would never answer them. The only way they knew she was even acknowledging them was every now and then she would give them a glance out of the corner of her eyes. Yet even that small movement caused them to giggle and blush, happy that she looked at them- Such simpleminded creatures, these yellow buffalo.

Just looking at their ridiculous yellow dress almost made her want to go blind-

"Why aren't you wearing any tropical attire like the other hosts, Kagome?" One of the women asked. She decided to humor the girl and actually answer her question.

"I'm not wearing that shit." She plainly stated. All the girls gasped around her, another smirk showed on her face. Must be shocked at her 'foul language'

"Ahhh~! He talked to me!" She squealed.

"So manly." Another one spoke.

"He is such a rogue!" She went into a drunken daze, hearts in her eyes.

"Tch." She scoffed at their silly reactions.

Her eyebrows angled slightly and she released a heavy sigh. She wiggled in her seat for a few moments, before an unnoticeable wrinkle showed above her brow. Reaching up she placed her hand to her shirt collar and hooked her finger over the small fabric opening. She pulled her shirt away from her chest, allowing more air to flow into her shirt from the opening in the collar.

She looked away from the giggling women, and had a discomforting look on her face. Reaching down she once again loosed her tie even more, until she got aggravated by the annoying cloth and tugged it off of her neck. Slowly, it trailed up and around her neck, before sliding off. Damn…

The girls squealed at the sight, and hoped she would take off more of her clothes. Kagome just rolled her eyes at their girly antics-

Something wet and cold pressed against her forehead and she blinked, before glancing up. She was surprised to see that it was Mori, holding a cold damp cloth in his hand, and had it placed on her forehead. A concerned look was on his face, as he dabbed the cloth around her heated cheeks. She gave a soft sigh of relief as the cold liquid touched her skin. Reaching up she gently placed her hand onto his, stopping him from continuing his treatment.

"…" He released the rag, allowing her to take it instead.

"Thank you…" Giving him nod in thanks. He just returned the nod with one of his own.

Taking the rag she placed it onto her collarbone, and closed her eyes as the magical cloth cooled her. Unbeknown to her the small droplets of water kissed her skin softly as it rolled down her face and exposed neck. Her body was giving of a small shimmer, which Tamaki could naturally make when he was doing 'beautiful' poses. The females squirmed and gave hushed squeals at the image she was unconsciously showing them. She then sighed and moved the rag across her throat and placed it on the back of her neck.

"How did you know?" She asked calmly, while opening her eyes again and looking at him. She was surprised to see a very light blush of pink show on his cheeks. Why was he blushing?

"From the moment the club started, you have been tugging at your tie." He told her. "I knew you must have been hot under your clothes."

"Heh…" She smirked. "I didn't know you was so observant, Mori." Yet he was right, the heating system was killing her- but not just because of the clothes. It was mostly from the bandages that were tightly wrapped around her chest.

He just continued to look down at her sitting form, with his indifferent expression, yet her smirk didn't waver. She then slightly moved her hand out, palm up, and motioned with her finger 'come here.' He looked at her for a moment, before bending down till he was eye-level with her.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his short but soft black hair, and after a moment of admiring his locks, she ruffled his hair playfully. The rough treatment caused a small smile to adorn his face. Her expression softened at the smile, and leaned towards him, pressing her forehead softly against his in a friendly gesture. She could tell he was slightly surprised at the contact, for he was blinking at her with a confused look. Their small bonding moment was shortly lived however-

"**AHhHhhHhh~~!" **The girls around her screamed bloody murder, causing her to jump in surprise. **"Oh My God! That was so ADORABLE!" **Then a wave of hearts crashed against her, almost drowning her from their sheer numbers.

"Uhgh…" She stood up, obviously upset by their strange affections. What's wrong with them?

A soft chuckle above her caught attention and she looked up. It was Mori- He was watching her with a strange softness in his eyes. He then reached up and rested his large hand onto her head. Repeating what she did to him moments before, he gave her hair a good shuffle, while the deep chuckle vibrated through his chest, finding the whole ordeal amusing.

The sound easily outdid all other noises, muffling them into soft hums- Even the girl's high pitched wails of joy was nothing but fuzz compared to the low rumbles that echoed through his chest.

She gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes. She realized, at that moment, that she enjoyed the sound very much…

* * *

It was now after six and the club was finally closed for the day. Mori was standing around a singular large table, discussing the plans for the upcoming party, along with the rest of the club members, all but Kagome and Tamaki.

Tamaki was sitting at a smaller table not too far away, slurping loudly at a bowl of 'commoner's ramen'. Kagome was sitting by a window, like usual, and not paying attention to what they where doing. Yet Mori noticed something was off with him. He looked almost pained for some reason, as he looked out of the window. This concerned him, but decided that Kagome wasn't the type of person to openly admit something was wrong.

"Hey boss!" Kaoru shouted to Tamaki. "Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning."

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, knowing that's probably why he was acting strangely.

A small movement to the side caught Mori's attention. He watched as Kagome placed his feet onto the floor and slowly strolled over to Tamaki. His head was downcast, and his hair was covering over his eyes.

"You shouldn't be-" Kyoya was starting to speak.

Mori's eyes widened as he watched Kagome reached up and grip Tamaki's hair. In slow-motion he witnessed him slammed the man's face into the ramen bowl with a loud crash. Then a loud gurgled scream sounded from Tamaki as he yelled in pain from the hot noodles splashing onto his face, probably getting into his eyes.

"Stop… eating… that." Kagome's hissed voice ordered him through his clinched teeth.

Everyone watched in horror as he held the poor king down into the bowl, drowning him in the hot liquid. It wasn't until Tamaki became limp, did he release him and walk away, going to the door. Everyone crowded around the unmoving king, wondering if he was still alive.

The twin's lifted his head from the bowl, and paled once they realized he wasn't breathing.

"**He's dead!" **They gasped out.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! You can't die 'K?" Mitsukuni gripped his hand and started to pull on it, tears in his eyes.

"Tamaki-Senpai!" Haruhi looked on, shocked. She then reached over and placed her hand onto his cheek. "We have to give him mouth-to-mouth." She stated. Mori then saw a small, almost unnoticeable pink color appear on Tamaki's cheeks. "Here Honey!" Haruhi then picked up Honey and placed him near Tamaki's face. "You can do it."

"Yeah!" Honey cheered and slowly inched towards the king's face. It was at that moment when he 'miraculously' came back to life, popping out of his chair.

"I knew it…" Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a blank stare.

"Don't look at me like that Haruhi! I swear, I could see the light. It was so beautiful and full of flowers…" He then struck a pose. "Though they paled in comparison to _my_ beauty…"

"Tama-chan!" Mitsukuni called to him, happy, while cute flowers floated around his head. "Does that mean you're a zombie now!" He looked at him with large eyes, amazed.

Mori smiled at his question, before looking towards the doors. Glancing back at Tamaki, and seeing that he was alright now, he walked to the large wooden doorway, going after Kagome.

* * *

Mori calmly jogged down the hallway, looking for Kagome. He didn't know what was wrong, but something must have upset him for him to do that to Tamaki- He quickly found him, and slowed his pace down to a small walk, calmly approaching him.

He had his hands in his pockets, facing one of the large windows that were placed throughout the hallway. Though he was looking out of the window, a hazed and dull sheen coated his eyes, showing that his mind was somewhere else.

"…" Mori just continued to stand behind him, unsure of what to do. He wasn't very good at these types of things-

"I hate it…" He suddenly whispered out, so softly, he almost missed it. His voice was very low, and sounded almost heartbroken. "Ramen." He added. "It disgusts me." He watched as his face took on a hardened look, as he glared at nothing in particular, obviously remembering something from his past.

"…" He reached up and gently placed a strong but reassuring touch onto his shoulder. The small gesture spoke many words, that he was unable voice- For him, his actions were always stronger then any words he could say.

Kagome turned his head enough to glance at his hand, before slowly following it up his arm, finally coming to rest onto his face. His dark orbs locked onto his deep piercing blue. After a few silent moments Kagome raised his hand, and placed it on top of his, then gave it a small squeeze.

"Thank you…" He whispered, and his eyes softened greatly towards him. The look was so kind and gentle, it surprised him that he was able to make such an expression- Yet it looked so natural, as if it belonged there.

A smile showed on his face, as he looked at the smaller male. He couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to see that look more often…

* * *

_Next day…_

Kagome was sitting by the window yet again, as she looked at the scenery outside. The soft sound of music was flowing around her, as Haruhi and one of her guests were dancing on the floor.

After she left, it turns out that Tamaki stated that Haruhi _must _attend the party, and learn how to dance as well, or else her actually being a girl will be revealed. If it was, she would be forced to work as an errand girl again. The party was in a week, so that should give Haruhi plenty of time, yet for the moment Tamaki didn't look too happy.

He was in his depressed mode, yet strangely enough he wasn't in a corner sulking, instead he was sitting at a window, like her, and looking at the floor with a gloom expression on his face. If that didn't beat all, he had this heavy aura around him which didn't suit him well- It was moments like these she would be smirking at the fallen prince's attitude, but today she didn't feel like it…

"What about you Kagome?" Hikaru asked with a smirk on his face. The twins suddenly appearing beside her.

"Yeah, if Haruhi has to go to the party you have to as well…" Kaoru continued.

"**That means that you have to know how to dance." **They told her with a grin.

"If you are trying to imply that I can't dance… you're wrong." She burst their bubble, speaking in a bored tone.

"**Oh, so you can dance, uh?" **They had a slightly sour look on her face. **"Then prove it." **Their smirk returned.

"…" She just continued to look out the window, not really in the mood to punch them in the face…

"**Hmm, so you can't dance then uh-" **They paused when they felt the strong touch of Mori, as he placed his hand onto their shoulders. Looking away from her they focused their eyes up at him.

"That's enough…" He told them.

They sighed, but then just shrugged and left, not really caring. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, before looking back out the window. He walked up to her, and then placed his hand onto her shoulder in silent reassurance.

"I'm fine…" She told him, closing her eyes.

"You can't dance, can you?" He suddenly asked, thinking that's what was bothering her. Her face dropped, and she almost fell over at his question- What?

"Oh brother…" She mumbled to herself, as she reached up and rubbed her face in slight annoyance. She sighed. "If I said no, would you teach me?" She asked, obviously joking.

"…"

When she didn't receive an answer she removed her hand and looked up at him. Her mouth opened, slightly ajar, when she saw a small blush was placed onto his cheeks. He gave a cough, and looked away from her, as if embarrassed that she would ask him- You can't be serious… Did he not know she was joking?

"…" She released a heavy sigh, yet she closed her eyes, a small laugh threatened to escape her lips. She then looked up at him with a soft expression. "I feel better now, thank you…"

He was somehow, yet again, able to lighten up her mood…

* * *

Kagome was still sitting at the window, yet this time she had more enthusiasm as she looked around the room. Haruhi was still trying to learn how to dance, while the woman she was with calmly instructed her, soft music playing in the background.

She watched with a smirk on her face, as Mori was 'dancing' with Honey as well. If you would call twirling around, over and over again, dancing. They just continued to spin around, while Mori held tightly onto Honey's wrists. The small boy laughed in glee, his body was suspended in mid-air from the quick spins, as if weightless.

"1-2-3... 1-2-3... Now remember to bring your feet together on 3." The woman dancing with Haruhi gave her some pointers, she believed her name was Kanako -Kasuga- something. "Remember, the gentleman always leads, and make sure to look at the woman you're dancing with."

"I- uh, got it." Haruhi spoke, unsure. In her own clumsiness she tripped over her own feet, and they both fell onto the floor, Haruhi on top of the young woman. A blush appeared on her face and she was quick to apologize. "I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugasaki!"

"Its ok, Haruhi." The female whispered her name, while wrapping her arms around the male clothed female. Obviously not realizing 'he' was a 'she.' Like all the other females in this school…

"**Why so gloomy boss?"** The twins questioned Tamaki's depressing state, as he was still sitting by the window.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practiced with." Kaoru stated his opinion as to why the prince was in a slump.

"I think you may be right, but he's way too tall to stand in as a woman." Hikaru agreed, and they both smirked.

Another smirk also appeared on Kagome's face as the looked at the fallen king, her mood back into place, and finally able to enjoy the saddened state he was in. Today was just going to be another normal day after all, now that she felt better she could act like she usually would, her mind clear from any bad memories- She looked back over at Mori and saw that he finally stopped dancing, for the music ceased playing in the background.

He had Honey sitting on his shoulders, the small boys legs were wrapped around his neck softly, and the quiet man held onto his ankles so he wouldn't fall off. All and all the picture looked rather cute as Honey laid his chin on top of Mori's hair with his large brown eyes smiling at everyone. Mori just had his usual indifferent expression, weighing down Honey's light attitude with his heavy atmosphere, creating a wonderful balance.

"Heh…" She gave a lighthearted snort. Hard to believe that he was able to make _her_ feel better with just a simple touch… Then again- She looked away from them and back towards the window, a distance look on her face. _He_ was able to do the same…

"Thanks so much for allowing me to practice with you." Haruhi's voice fell into her ears. She looked over towards the sound and found her standing next to a table, where that Kanako woman was sitting at.

"No problem." She reassured her. "I heard that you're not seeing any customers today, so that you could practice dancing." She smiled at her. "I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you."

"Umm…" Haruhi wasn't sure what to say at that point.

"Oh my." Kanako whispered. "This is a new tea set isn't it?" She questioned while lifting up the green cup. "It's Ginori." She stated.

"Ginori?" Haruhi questioned, obviously not knowing what she was talking about.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle." Kyoya appeared beside her. "In fact we just received them yesterday." He confessed. "We decided it was time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

"I see. What a pretty color…" The woman the touched the cup more gently, while gazing into the tea with a soft expression.

"I know that look…" Kagome mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes and sighed-

Suddenly she noticed something was off. She looked up and spotted Tamaki's depressed state suddenly vanished, as if it was never there, but he had a concentrated look on his face, never leaving the window's side. Well, guess all good things must come to an end sometime- She sighed in disappointment, her happy smirk leaving her once he wasn't in his gloomy slump anymore.

"H-hello?" The soft click of the door opening, followed by an even softer voice caught her attention. She looked at the doorway, spotting a man walking inside with a yellow box held in his arms. "I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered." He stated his reason for being there.

"Ah, thank you." Kyoya said while walking up to him in greeting. "Every item you have chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies, I'm quite impressed." He complimented him.

"Well that's good to hear." The man said with a smile.

"Are you from the company?" Haruhi asked, while she too walked up to the boy.

"No I'm just a student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" He asked. Though he was wearing the shirt and tie, the male opted to place a yellow sweater on over top, instead of the usual blue jacket.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny." Kanako gave a small laugh, catching everyone's attention. "But that is understandable. He does not look like the heir to a first-class corporation."

It was after that moment that Kagome deemed the conversation to be boring, and tuned them out. Yet all the while she continued to stare at Kanako's face, as it slowly drooped to a very sad, and almost heartbroken look. After a short chat with Kyoya the man left, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Hmm-

"Enjoying your time at the host club?" Tamaki sudden appeared and leaned against the small table, staring at the woman.

"Eh?" She was caught off guard by his sudden appearance and looked up at him.

"I get the feeling, you and that guy are pretty close." Haruhi stated her opinion while walking back towards the table, yellow box in her hand.

"EH!" The woman looked as if she was about to have a heart attack, and started at her in disbelief. "D-Don't be ridiculous!" She gave a small laugh. "What makes you say that, Haruhi!" She quickly got up, sweating bullets, and walked to the door while waving goodbye. "Now if you'll please excuse me-" She rushed to the door. "Take care." She muffled out, while slamming the door behind her.

"That was a rushed retreat." Kagome mumbled herself with a smirk- She was obliviously lying…

"Haru-chan!" Honey perked up while waving his arms around. "You didn't know? Tohru-kun-" Must be the boy who just left. "Is Kasuga's Fiancée!" He told her with a smile on his face.

"Kyoya." Tamaki called to him. "How long have you known this?" He asked.

"About the two of them being engaged?" He asked, while reaching to his side, and pulling out his trusty notebook. "Well, as you know, I conduct background checks on all our customers." The notebook flipped open and he scanned the page. "The two were childhood friends. Seems their engagement was arranged by their parents." He told him. "The information does not pose any use to me, so I just ignored it." He stated calmly.

"You…" Tamaki gave a sigh.

"Tohru Suzushima." Kyoya started to tell them his impressions on the male. "Grades are impressive. Family prestige is so-so. Looks are average but he is reliable" At that point Kagome wasn't sure if he was complimenting him or shooting him down. "If I had to pick a bad aspect-" The twins then appeared on either side of him and finished his statement.

"He doesn't have a strong impression." Hikaru announced.

"He's weak." Kaoru added.

"In other words, he's boring." Kyoya finished, closing his notebook with a soft snap.

"Harsh…" Kagome whispered with a smirk. "He shows no mercy towards guys, uh?" She mumbled to herself, snorting.

"Tohru-kun is a nice person." Honey's cute voice tried to stick up for the guy. "Right?"

"Yeah." Mori agreed, yet he still had his indifferent expression so you weren't really sure what he was thinking.

"Well then…" Tamaki's voice lifted up, as he stepped forward, getting everyone's attention. "Let's write out a plan." He ordered.

"**What for?" **Everyone questioned, except her and Mori.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club, to make every girl happy!" He announced proudly and with much seriousness, while shimmers of unknown sparkles shined around him in a dramatic effect.

"Oh boy…" Kagome sighed and boredom, knowing that it was going to be a _very_ long week…

* * *

_One Week Later…_

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs." Tamaki spoke to everyone while standing on top of the entrance stairway. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you…" He gave a soft bow as a spotlight shown on him. "Welcome."

Then every chandelier came on, as well as a live orchestra, mostly consisted of violins, started playing soft music in the background. All the females on the dance floor clapped softly in applause, as everyone rose from a bowed position, except for her. Everyone was dressed for tonight occasion, except for her, and everyone looked excited, except for her. She had her hands in her pocket in annoyance, while her head was whipped to the side. They were all placed in a line, and she was at the end, standing beside Mori.

"As always ladies, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment." Kyoya started to speak, his arms open wide in a welcoming gesture. "So we invite you to dance till your hearts content." Implying they can dance with anyone of us- She snorted. Except her of course- "Base on your dancing skills one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's Queen." He announced. "The Queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek, from our King."

"Good luck to you…" Tamaki spoke. "My darlings." He gave them a brilliant smile, and winked at them, while roses surrounded his form in a dramatic effect.

"**Ah~!" **All the women swooned, and some even fainted, while hearts fluttered all around the room.

"**Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." **The twins appeared behind her. She was slouched forward slightly, not looking very happy to be there. They didn't bother to tell Kagome to cheer up 'cause, well- She was never really happy about anything…

"Well I'm not use to this sort of thing." Haruhi confessed. "I've only gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park."

"I don't know if you can considerer that a dance party or not…" Kyoya told her. "Well, at least have a taste of the food here." He recommended her to try the food. "It'll be a treat."

"A treat?" She questioned. She then looked over towards him with large eyes, full of hope. "Like Ootoro?" (Ootoro is a fat tuna meat)

"**Ootoro!" **Everyone spoke in shock, while Kyoya's pen snapped in-two from the sudden pressure. Suddenly Tamaki jumped down from his higher position on the stairs and landed beside them.

"Kyoya! Get us some Ootoro immediately!" He ordered while pointing towards him. The man was already one step head of him, dialing in the last numbers on his cell phone and placing it to his ear.

"Add some premium sushi platters to that." He told the other person on the line.

While all of this was happening the twins was huddled on either side of a cheery red Haruhi, hugging her head and rubbing their cheek against hers.

"**Poor child." **They had tears at the edges of their eyes in pity. **"Poor little thing..." **They tried to comfort her, whispering in a hushed voice. **"Aww…"**

"Heh…" Kagome smirked, finding it rather funny.

* * *

Kagome leaned against a support beam that rested alongside the dance floor. She watched as everyone was dancing merrily and an air of delight floated around the entire room as they all were enjoying themselves. Yet not surprisingly though no one was bold enough to ask _her_ for a dance. Doing so would be like reaching for the impossible- its not gong to happen. But that doesn't mean the ladies gave up watching her from afar, with a dazed, heart filled expression on their faces.

She sighed, but then spotted their target, Kanako, enter the dance floor with Haruhi. Just as the two were about to dance, Mori and Honey zoomed forward and picked up Haruhi, then whizzed by in a shadowy blur. The stunned woman was left alone, thinking to believe that 'he' was kidnapped. Kagome smirked…

Looking around she noticed that all the other Host were already missing in action, which left everyone questioning where they disappeared to.

"Idiots…" During this 'great' plan of theirs they could have thought of someone to stay behind and entertain the females- Her eyes widened slightly, realizing that 'someone' was her. A soft growl rumbled in her chest before she huffed and stood from her comfortable perch. Might as well humor them-

She walked between the dance floor, her movements catching the eyes of all the females in the room. They sighed in relief when they realized not all the hosts were gone- Without acknowledging them, she walked over to the table of food, looking over its containments. The whole reason she came to this party was to get some free food anyway- The entire table was full of beautiful food, yet she has never seen food like this before, so she was reluctant to try any of it. Something familiar caught her eye, and she smirked.

"Cake…" She mumbled, and walked over towards the huge white tower cake. It was decorated pretty nicely with flowers and things, but she didn't care about that really. "Hmm…" She looked down at it, and she felt all eyes were glued to her form, wondering what she was doing-

Reaching out with her bare hand, she dipped her finger into the lovely, untouched cake, and slowly raked her finger along the icing. She then raised her icing-tipped finger to her lips, placing it into her mouth. Everyone gave a deep gasp, which only caused her to smirk more. They are no doubt horrified that she would defile this cake, with her rude and disgusting manners-

"**Ahh~! Such a rogue!" **They all screamed in delight, as hearts filled their eyes in pleasure. What?

"As expected from Kagome! So defiant!"

"Yet he is still so cool and icy!"

"Tch." She scoffed, not liking their complements, and walked away from the cake- She didn't take but two steps before the herd of buffalos charged the defenseless tasty treat, sending the whole room trembling from their mighty stampede. "What the-" She watched in slight surprise as all the women were fighting over 'the cake that Kagome touched.' Yelling, and even going as far as throwing food, competing for a slice that had the icing part raked.

What is wrong with the women at this school…? She thought to herself as she easily dodged the clumps of food that were thrown wildly across the room.

Suddenly a large light coming from outside caught everyone's attention, ceasing the crazed girls and their food fight. Soon after Tamaki's voice echoed throughout the dance hall-

"Well then, Ladies and Gentlemen, our lovely night together has finally come down to the finally song for the night." He announced.

The women then noticed that all the Host members were standing outside, looking at the two people standing in the spot light. Which, she might add, had all their focus, and no one at the moment took note at the chaos that happened inside while they where gone- The females then giggled, and started to whisper among each other as they all gathered behind the Host members, acting as if nothing happened and they were all best friends again…

Kagome just shrugged, and then followed the ladies outside, and stood beside Mori.

"The last dance has been chosen by the Host Club for…" Tamaki stretched his hand out and motioned towards Kanako and Tohru. "This couple." After a few silent moments from the couple, Tohru looked towards Kanako, and bowed to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"…" She just looked at him, slightly stunned, before a soft expression overtook her face and she smiled. "Yes." She then placed her hand into his and they started to dance, as gentle music played in the background.

"Ah~" Tamaki gave a sigh of relief, happy. "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" He threw his hands out widely.

"And now we will announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru's voice flowed throughout the area as he spoke into a microphone.

"Congratulates- Kagome!" Kaoru yelled cheerfully into his own microphone and threw his hands into the air. The twins then locked arms and started laughing evilly.

"Me?" She questioned. "But I never even danced…" She mumbled. "And I'm a dude." She added, knowing that they possibly couldn't have realized the truth…

"**Yeah, well, Kyoya did say that 'an accident at the end will heat things up.' " **They quoted with a smirk**. "Now go do your thing, boss." **They then shoved Tamaki towards her. The prince stumbled slightly before turning completely white.

"I-I-" He couldn't form words, and slowly raised his head to look at her in the eyes.

"…" Her body erupted in heated flames of death as she stared him down with the most deadliest glare she could muster.

"AHHH!" He gave a horrified scream and covered his face with his hands, cowering. "No way!" He objected.

"Aw that's too bad." Hikaru teased.

"Yeah, I'm sure if you prove that you're brave and kiss him on the cheek…" Kaoru continued.

"**Than Kagome might not hate you so much…" **They finished together. **"He might even think of you as a friend…" **They added with a cheeky grin.

"Really?" He lowered his hands enough to look at them, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"**Yeah."**

"Kagome!" He called to her. He then ran towards her, arms wide. "Daddy is coming-!" In one quick motion she smacked him with the back of her hand, knocking him away from her. His body flew threw the air before slamming into the wall behind her, making a perfectly shaped indent. Everyone gave a small hiss- Ouch.

"No." She calmly stated. She then lowered her arm and gave a sigh- Her eyes snapped open when she felt something soft press against the side of her cheeks. The twins gave a satisfied hum on either side of her, before pulling away, smirking. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed, knowing that the twin's just signed their death warrant.

She slowly raised both her hands up. The twins lowered their head's slightly, while closing their eyes, waiting to be hit- She gave a small huff, a smirk on her face, and gently placed her hand onto their head's. She then gave their hair a good ruffle, and the twins laughed at the rough treatment.

Everyone watched the small bonding moment with both admiration and amazement. Main reason was because Kagome didn't kill them- Tamaki watched with teary eyes as Kagome playfully patted their heads.

"It's the 'I like you' touch!" He cried out. "That's supposed to be me! That was my kiss they stole!" He whined as waterfall tears cascaded down his cheeks in waves. "How come I'm the only one who got hit?" He questioned dramatically, while staring into the sky, as if waiting for an answer.

"THE CAKE!" Suddenly Honey's horrified screams fell into their ears, making everyone pause what they were doing. When then turned around-

All the Host's bodies drained of all color at the disastrous chaos that was once the dance room. Food was splattered around every surface of the once beautiful room. All of the food was gone from the table and was now on the floors, walls, and the women's dresses.

"My lovely doves!" Tamaki was on his feet, while gripping one of the ladies hands into his. "Kagome!" He made a small gasp, shocked. "How could you do such a thing to these poor girls!"

"And the cake!" Honey once again was crying over the cake, that was nothing but small scraps of what it use to be.

"Well." Kyoya's voice spoke up. "I'll just add the cleaning bill onto Haruhi's ever growing debt…" He spoke while scribbling down on his clipboard. Haruhi groaned in displeasure.

"I didn't-" She started to tell them, but then stopped and sighed. "Whatever…" It doesn't matter. Not like they would believe her- She placed her hands into her pockets.

"The cake~!" Honey continued to cry waterfall tears, mourning for the cake…

* * *

Kagome stood in the hallway, just outside the Music Room. She was staring out of a large window, one of many that littered the corridor, and practically the whole school, now that she thinks about it.

All of the other Hosts went into the room and got dressed back into their normal clothing, before leaving. Haruhi, of course, was the first to get dressed, pushing the others out, then went home. The others then went in one at a time and finished getting clothed- yet she didn't have to, because she never once changed out of her shirt, slacks, and boots.

Even when everyone did cosplay and such, she never changed. That fact seemed appealing to the women who requested her for some reason, saying that's one of the reasons she was such a 'rogue.' She snorted. Its not like she did it to please them, it was who she was. She looked down at her cloths, and reached up, touching her black tie.

"I like my clothes…" She stated. They are quite comfortable, and she wore them long before she even attended this school-

Soft and slow footfalls tread behind her, approaching her form. She paid it no mind, and continued to look outside, while unconsciously rubbing her tie in small circles with her thumb. If they truly wished to attack her, they wouldn't be so simpleminded as to sneak up to her person with such a noisy approach-

The hard thumps came to a stop directly behind her, yet she still did not remove her gaze from the glass. At that moment the scent of caramel wafted into her senses, tickling her nose. She knew right away who it was.

It was Mori, she could never mistake his sweet aromatic flavor. But she was curious as to why he was still here. He must have been the last to change, but why hasn't he gone home yet? She was left to wonder as he continued to stand behind her, not saying anything.

Then again it was Mori, he could be thinking about anything-

Why_ was _he here? She couldn't help but let her curiously get the best of her. Did he want to discuss something with her? She mentally shook her head. No, he wasn't the talking type. Maybe he just saw her and, like her, wanted to know why she has not left the school grounds yet. Not knowing the answer, she took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly through her nose. His soft scent flowed throughout her body and relaxed her.

Hmm. Her mind trailed off of Mori and why he was here, and onto something else, already bored with it.

Today was a good day, now that she thought about it. Once she got past the pestering gibberish of the girls, she found herself actually 'okay' with the party. The music was soft, and didn't annoy her by blaring into her skull. The comical scenes of the Hosts and even those of the females, as they fought and threw the food, made the night rather exciting and easily found herself entertained at the very least.

"I never got to dance…" She softly confessed with a sigh, while releasing her tie and placing her hands into her pockets.

"You look disappointed…" He noted. She could hear a faint tint of amusement laced within his tone.

"Of course not." She turned her head away and glanced at the floor in a huff. After a few silent moments she heard a shuffle to her side, so she tuned her head and looked.

"May I have this dance?" Mori softly bowed to her, and extended his hand towards her in a polite gesture. She just stared at his hand with her usual cold facade for a few moments. Raising her hand above his, a smirk showed on her face.

"High-five!" She playfully slapped her hand into his.

"…?" He looked at his hand in confusion then at her.

"Heh." Her smirk grew, and she reached out, touching his hair in a friendly gesture. "You're so sweet." She commented towards him, her voice holding a gentler tone. "Takashi…" She called his name, while she looked at him with a soft expression. She could see his eyes widen just a tiny bit, and a faint blush went across his nose. "Thank you…" She then ruffled his hair, before removing her hand and placing it back into her pocket. "But I'm not interested."

She smirked, and turned around, walking away. Glad that at least _someone _was brave enough to asked her to dance…

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome." He called to her as she was leaving.

She raised her hand and waved to him over her shoulder without even looking, the smirk never leaving her amused expression...

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~ Extra Skit ~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

"**HIGH-FIVE!"**

Mori was walking around the Host Club with a concentrated look on his face, staring down at his hand.

"Something wrong, Mori?" Kyoya's cool voice fell into his ears.

"Hmm…" He looked away from his hand and at the male standing before him. "What is a 'High-Five'? " He asked him.

" 'High-Five?' " The male repeated, pushing his glasses up with his finger. Mori just nodded. "I believe that it is a commoner's way of greeting one another…" He told him.

"Greeting?" He wasn't completely sure if that was right- After all, Kagome didn't stay that in a greeting, did he?

"Well, I'm not 100% positive with my assumptions." He confessed. "But you could ask Haruhi, after all, she _is_ a commoner and would know more about it then I." He stated.

"…" He just nodded and went off to find Haruhi, hoping she would know what it was…

It didn't take much effort to find her, for she was setting the tables, getting ready. The club was not open to guests yet, there was several more minutes until their doors were open for customers.

"Haruhi." He called towards her to get her attention. She paused in her movements and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Mori?" She sounded slightly surprised, and tilted her head curiously. "Is there something you need?"

"What does 'High-Five' mean?" He asked.

"High-Five?" She repeated. Placing her tray of cups onto the table she turned around to face him. He just nodded. "A High-Five is- Umm…" She placed her hand onto her chin, trying to think of a simple explanation. "Put your hand up like this." She told him, while raising her hand up beside her head, palm open and facing towards him.

"…" He did as he was instructed and placed his hand up beside his head, palm open and facing towards her-

"High-Five!" She jumped as high as she could and smacked her hand into his.

"…?" He blinked a few times and looked at his hand. At that moment, he realized that they gathered a crowd, as the rest of the host members circled around them, curious.

"That's a High-Five." She told him. "Its can be used as a greeting, or as a form of cheers, when one person does something another might want to congratulate them, by giving a High-Five." She explained. Everyone around them nodded, soaking up the information like a sponge. "Like if I did great on a test, a friend hears about it, and wants to give me a High-Five for a good job." She then tried to reenact it, and pulled Mitsukuni out of the group.

"Yay!" The happy boy cheered, glad she picked him for the demonstration.

"Just hold your hand out above your head."

"Like this?" He gave her a bright grin, flowers around his head, as he stretched his hand out above his head far as he could. She just gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"Dude! I just got an A+ on my test!" She tried to act all excited, yelling.

"High-Five!" Mitsukuni cheered excitedly, waving his arm around. Haruhi then tapped her hand into his, laughing. The boy's face lit up with joy, eyes growing large with happiness. "That was so cool!" The flowers around his head spun wildly. Everyone else watched with absolute fascination at this 'commoner's High-Five'

"But something like that is mostly done as a joke between friends." She also added. She watched with amusement as the twins, Takashi, and Mitsukuni started to give multiple High-Fives to one another with large grins plastered onto their faces.

"Friends…?" Mori repeated the word, looking down at his hand. Does that mean Kagome thinks of him as a friend?

"High-Five!" Tamaki cheered, slapping Mitsukuni's hand.

"High-Five!" Honey replied back, while receiving Tamaki's High-Five.

"**High-Five!" **The twins spoke, while raising their hands. Tamaki slapped Hikaru's hand, while Mitsukuni High-Fived Kaoru. All four of them started laughing, obviously enjoying themselves. It was at that moment Kagome walked into the room-

"Kagome!" Tamaki called for him, while running at him happily. "High-Five!" He raised his hand out, a bright smile on his face.

"No." He stated, while coldly walking passed him. The King gasped in shock, before all color drained from his body, and he appeared in the nearest corner, tears in his eyes. A dark aura loomed over his sunken state.

"**Boss." **The twins called for him. Then they raised their hands together, between their bodies, a sneaky grin on her face. **"High-Five!" **

"High-Five!" Tamaki quickly recovered, and ran towards them full speed.

He stretched his hand above his head, a joyous smile on his face. Just as he neared them he slammed his hand down and-

"**Psych!" **The twins quickly pulled their hands away and he missed, landing face first into the floor. They then started snickering at their fallen King. **"I can't believe he fell for it!"**

Instantly, Tamaki was crouched at the nearest corner, once again depressed.

"That was mean…" He mumbled to himself while pulling his knees to his chest. The twin's just pointed and laughed at his slumped form, as it seemingly got smaller and smaller in size…

Mori gave a small chuckle as he watched the scene, finding it amusing…


	3. Physical Exams

Just another normal day here at the Host Club…

Today the host club was held outside, so everyone could enjoy the blooming of the Sakura Blossoms. They called it the "Ouran Host Club - Cherry Blossom Viewing Banquet" Tamaki, Kyoya, and both of the twins were dressed as waiters, caring trays and wine. While Mori, Honey, and Haruhi was dressed in Yukatas. Kagome was just standing away from them with her usual outfit, sending a cold glare at everyone who passed by-

Yes, today was just another normal day for the Host Club…

"My princess, which cup would you like your tea in?" The waiter, Tamaki, asked her. "The Foley? Worcester? Or the Susie's Gardenia?" He asked as they stood above a long table full of beautiful and expensive tea sets.

"They are so lovely." The woman complimented. "What type do you like, Tamaki?" She asked for his opinion.

"Which one?" He repeated the question, while reaching out and gently grabbing her hand. "Why none of these compare to you, my princess."

"Oh my…" She blushed.

"…" Kagome snorted.

It ceases to amaze her that even as waiters, they were still working as Hosts, and actually pulling it off! She then walked past the 'King' finding his light attitude to be too cheery, leaving a bad taste in her mouth-

She felt slightly better when she came upon the twins, as they were talking to their guests. They reminded her much of Shippo, and soon learned to cope with their pranks. Especially when they were directed onto a certain 'beautiful' blond host. A small smirk appeared on her face.

"You mean you've never been to Covent Garden?" Kaoru asked the two women, a small hint of surprise was in his voice.

"No." One of the women answered. "All of our antiques are from Portabello."

"I think you would like Covent Garden." Hikaru told her. "Most of our Victorian pieces are from there."

She wasn't sure what they where talking about- Okay, she was completely lost with what their conversation was about- but that didn't matter to her. She reached out and placed her hand onto Kaoru's head, giving him her usual rough greeting.

"Ah~!" The twin gave a small yelp of surprise at the sudden attack, and the hot tea he was holding tipped off it's plate and splashed onto his hand. He hissed, bring his hand to his chest, wincing.

"Kaoru-!" Hikaru called, and was about to reach for him, but she beat him to it…

She was by his side in and instant, holding his soft wrist and hand into hers. She placed his hand up to her lips and started to lick the wound carefully.

"K-Kagome…?" His eyes widened slightly and an honest blush spread across his nose.

"I hurt you…" She whispered. "Kaoru." She spoke his name softly, which only made his blush deepen.

While everyone was distracted by her tongue sliding across his skin, her hands glowed a faint pink, for just a few seconds, before fading. She then ceased her treatment and released his hand.

"**Ah~!" **The soft cheers of her fans squealed at a safe distance away.

"That's our rogue!" one of them spoke.

"So unpredictable!"

"You never know what he is going to do next!"

"Kaoru!" It was then that Hikaru came out of his shock and grabbed his brother's hand as well. "Are you alright?" He asked. Hikaru ran his fingers over his hand, but was surprised to see that the wound was gone-

"I-I'm fine." He told him. "Actually, it feels great." He sounded amazed and looked at his hand, flexing it. "Better then ever…" He turned his head towards her and smiled. "Thanks, Kagome."

"You shouldn't thank me." She told him. "I'm the reason you got hurt in the first place." Noticing all the stares being directed at her, she snorted and looked away. "I mean-"

"**Aw Kagome, we didn't know that you cared!" **The twins were on either side of her, rubbing their cheeks against hers affectionately, while cooing.

"I'm just in a good mood, that's all." She huffed, closing her eyes and trying to ignore them. Guessing that they are embarrassing her like this as their way of 'pay back.'

"**Eee~~!" **The squeal of the women echoed throughout the whole banquet.

"Its so touching!"

"Such bonding!"

"Its practically a miracle that Kagome hasn't killed them!"

"I can't watch! Its too good to be true!" One of them looked away, a blush on her face.

"Don't! This is a once in a lifetime chance! You never know if it will happen again!" Another girl tried to get her to turn back around to watch.

"You're absolutely right, mademoiselle." Kyoya appeared out of nowhere, like the sneaky salesman he is. "Just like these cherry blossoms, beauty is such an ephemeral entity. It will always look different for each moment of the day." He told them while grasping a small branch of a nearby tree. "And that's why…" He suddenly pulled out several booklets, each one having a different host's picture on the cover. "I have made a photo collection that captures all the beautiful scenes that go on every day." He gave his sales pitch with a smile.

"**Oh~" **All the females gave a small gasp of excitement.

"By the way, while there _is_ a version for each of our members, if you buy them all, I will discount the whole set for you." He added, his smile never leaving. That immediately got their attention and all the females stood up and crowded around him. They were all shouting 'I'll take them!' while waving money in the air.

"**Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." **The twins spoke at the same time, while still continuing to press their cheeks against hers.

"Knock it off!" She growled, while pushing them away from her. They just flashed her a cheeky grin, while giving small snickers, laughing at her. "…" She huffed, but then smirked. Reaching up, she placed her hands on top of their heads. "Idiots."

She gave their hair the usual rough treatment, before patting their heads and walking off to find something else to do…

* * *

Kagome was sitting at one of the larger tables, feet placed onto the expensive furniture. Some of her female guest were sitting at the table as well. Only those who were brave enough, and gave a little more _leverage_, aka money, was lucky enough to allow her to grace them with her presence.

She was in a good mood today, so she didn't mind sitting at a table beside them for the moment- Then again, her plans could change if she doesn't find something interesting to do…

She continued to stare at the trees, fork bobbing up and down in her mouth as she hummed. The girls around her all had blushes on them, every now and then they would giggle, whispering to each other. She slowly pulled the fork away from her mouth, and licked her dry lips. The action caused the girls to squeal softly, while hearts fluttered around their heads.

She sighed and lowered her fork to the table, about to take another bite out of her cake- She immediately paused in her movement and her expression hardened once she realized a tragedy just occurred- She was out of cake…

After a few moments a smirk appeared on her face.

"Tamaki!" She called to the king over her shoulder.

"Yes?" She could hear him replay not too far away from her.

"Come here."

"What is it?" He asked, finally standing beside her- Suddenly his eyes lit up and he struck a pose. "You finally realized that I'm beautiful and you're ready to admit that you like me?" He ran his hand through his hair and flashed her a smile, shining brightly. "So you've came to your senses, and decided to turn over a new leaf? If so, don't worry about apologizing for your mean and violent acts that were placed upon my person, before hand. I forgive you. Friend-!"

"Cold day in hell." She replied with a icy glare his way. He gave a small, yet still dramatic gap, and his body turned pale. "I'm out of cake." She stated, waving the empty plate beside her head in boredom. "Get me some more." She ordered him.

"Get you some- Who do you think I am?" He questioned her, placing his hand over his heart dramatically, while looking to the sky. "I am the King of this club. Not some errand boy-"

"But you are wearing a waiter's outfit." She corrected him, pointing the plate at him with a smirk on her face. He looked down and his eyes widened with realization. "Now go do your damn job and fetch me some more cake, Jeeves." She continued to wave the plate beside her head, mockingly.

He instantly appeared under the nearest tree, tears tumbling down his face. He pulled his knees to his chest and started mumbling to himself.

"Mommy, Kagome is being mean to me…" He started to rock back an forth.

"…" Kyoya sighed while straightening his glasses with his finger. "If you try to please him, he might start treating you more nicely." He tried to give him some advice.

"Really!" Tamaki was up fairly quickly after hearing that.

"I doubt it, but -" Kyoya tried to tell him, but Tamaki was already gone in a flash, appearing beside her with a new plate of cake for her, a smile on his face.

"Here you go!" His body started to shimmer with new hope as he placed the plate in front of her gracefully.

"…" She grabbed her fork and took off a small nibble, placing it into her mouth.

"Well?" He asked. "You've change your spiteful attitude towards me?" He got into a new pose, delighted. "I knew you would. Who could hate someone like me-"

"This cake sucks." She stated while glaring at him. "And you took forever! You're a horrible waiter- You're fired!"

"…!" All blood drained from his body and he instantly appeared beside his small tree for comfort, away from 'Kagome's harsh words.'

"Heh." Kagome smirked.

He was a very good source of entertainment for her- That, and he was so easy to pick on, she just couldn't help it. It never fails, with a few mean words and heated glares sent his way, it would always send him running into the nearest corner to pout…

Her smirk grew, while she lowered her fork and peeled off another bite of the cake he gave her. She placed it into her mouth, and closed her eyes in delight as the wonderful and sweet taste filled her senses. Without even noticing, she had already finished the cake, and her fork jabbed the plate with a soft tap.

Slowly glancing down, her eyes drooped in disappointment as she looked at the empty plate…

* * *

Kagome walked through a small area filled with trees. It was away from all the females and others at the banquet so she figured it was the best place to relax. Glancing up she paused in her stroll, spotting Haruhi standing not to far away from her. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breathes, enjoying the scene around her.

She was just about to walk up to her, when a familiar blond slowly walked into the area, dragging his feet while a heavy aura hung around his form.

"Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi called to him. "You okay? Why are you here?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh." He raised his hand and placed it over his face, sighing. "I'm trying to get away from Kagome… He is so mean!" Tears trailed down his cheeks as he pouted.

"…" Haruhi tried not to laugh, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Anyway, Haruhi." He stood straight and ran his fingers through his hair dramatically. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, quickly getting over his slump. "The cherry blossom banquet is going over quite well, don't you think?" He turned towards her and tried to lay on his charm. "Even so, its rather daunting being admired, then doing the admiring." He told her with a smile, his body shimmering in delight.

"Senpai-" A anime sweat-drop rolled down her head. "I see that you're in 'full bloom' today…"

"So you've noticed!" He pointed at her, before going back into another pose. "Yes~!" He sighed out, pleased. "Today my beauty is quite splendorous. I am 'blooming' more proudly then anyone!" He stated, the sparkles around him tripled in amount. "I bet you're going to fall for me soon." He winked at her.

Kagome scoffed, catching their attention as she walked up to them, finally making herself known.

"More like 'withered.' " She corrected, while standing beside Haruhi with a smirk.

"Ah~!" Tamaki's body went pale, and she swore she heard glass breaking as he crumbled onto the floor, at the base of the nearest tree.

"Heh." Her smirk grew as she watched his aura dull in gloom.

"**So, Haruhi, Kagome." **The twins appeared out of nowhere. **"Have you decided on what elective courses your going to take for this semester?"** They asked.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulder. Kaoru copied his actions, but instead wrap his arm around hers, while holding a sheet of paper in his other hand, allowing us both to see it.

"How about Conversational French?" Kaoru asked. She could feel his breath as it flowed across her ear. She sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't feel like hurting him, after she spent all that effort to heal him from his burn, so she let it slide and allowed him to keep his arm draped across her shoulder, for now.

"Hmm, I don't know." Haruhi wasn't sure.

"I don't care." She shrugged, not really bothering. She doesn't listen to the teachers anyway.

"I think the four of us should take it together." Hikaru told them. "It makes perfect sense."

"**We **_**are**_** in the same class." **They said at the same time, while turning their heads to grin evilly at Tamaki, gloating.

"Ah~!" Tamaki started to whimper while hugging his knees tighter. "Hey, Mommy?" He mumbled out.

"What is it…" Kyoya replied, appearing while scribbling down on his clipboard. "Daddy?" He added, a smirk on his face.

"I've been thinking." Tamaki suddenly had a serious and concentrated look on his face, yet the feeling of gloom still surrounded him. "I mean, it's just a hypothesis, but it seems by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru get to spend more time with Haruhi then I do here at the club." He told him. "And they seem to be even more 'buddy buddy' with Kagome then ever before!" He seemed very surprised by this. "I mean, they are at the point where they can touch him…" He started mumbling while nibbling on his thumb nail in thought. "I would just like to go through my day without being injured or attacked by him…" Tears formed in his eyes. "Is that to much to ask?" He suddenly got dramatic, looking at the sky for answers. "Does he really hate me-?"

"Tamaki." Kyoya interrupted his rant. "You just now realized this?" Suddenly Tamaki got struck by a random blot of lighting, his words striking him hard. Then a chart, with two circles for graphs appeared. "As this graph shows, the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with them, on top of club activities." Kyoya pointed to the one of the left which was labeled 'Twins.' It had almost 50% of it filled in red. "While you are only limited to what little hours they spend in the club." He then pointed to the one on the right, which had almost no red in it. "In other words, your involvement in their life each day amounts to no more then a mere 3%." He stated, holding up three fingers. "And I believe Kagome doesn't simply _hate _you, he loathes you-"

"AH!" Tamaki suddenly screamed, placing his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear it! La-La-La! I can't hear you!" He yelled out while tears were pooling down his cheeks. Suddenly he grabbed Haruhi and pulled her closely to his face. "Listen Haruhi! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!" He ordered her.

"Hey! Who are you calling shady!" Hikaru sounded out.

"Yeah! Take a good look at yourself, boss!" Kaoru also objected.

"And Kagome!" He suddenly was in her face as well, and unconsciously placed his hand onto her shoulder- "You don't hate me, do you-AHHH!" He screamed as her hand latched onto his newly healed wrist, locking it into a death grip.

"Don't touch me." She repeated coldly, tightening her hold. She could feel his flimsy bone start to crack underneath the pressure.

"AHHHH! Okay! Okay!" Tears started to tumble down his eyes in both sadness and pain. "You really hate me~!"

"Glad you figured it out." She smirked, finally letting him go.

"…" He started to sniffle while crouched under Haruhi for protection. He slowly peeked his head out over her shoulder, looking at her. "Meany…" He mumbled. She sent him one of her killer glares. "AHH~!" He screamed in fear and ducked behind Haruhi again.

"Senpai." Haruhi looked down at him. She gave a small laugh, placing her hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing. "Don't feel so bad…Ha~!" She couldn't hold it in and started laughing at the poor state he was in.

"Now your laughing at me, Haruhi?" Tamaki sighed, a heavy aura around him yet again. "I see now-!" He suddenly stood up, as an idea popped into his mind. "All faults lie on the fact that you're hiding your gender as a girl from everyone!" He suddenly announced.

"That has nothing to do with Kagome disliking you-" Haruhi tried to tell him, but her voice fell on deaf ears.

"All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you use to be!" He told her while tears continued to fall down his face. "For you to surround yourself with female friends and start living a healthy wholesome life!"

"Who are you calling 'daddy?' " Haruhi asked, not liking him self-proclaiming that he was her dad.

"Do it! Revert back!" He ordered while shaking her back and forth in desperation, tears still streaming down his face. "Revert back! Revert back!" He repeated, as if it was some kind of magic trick.

"There's no need to hurry." Hikaru told him. "They are going to find out soon anyway."

"Yeah, physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru announced.

"Physical…Exams?" Haruhi repeated, not quite registering what they just said. While everyone else, but Kagome, turned white in realization.

"That's right." Kyoya spoke up. "I forgot all about it."

"Then that means…" Haruhi mumbled while pointing to the sky calmly, finally figuring it out.

"They are going to find out you're really a girl." Kagome finished for her. Everyone gasp when she spoke what they were thinking, turning pale all over again in shock. While Haruhi just shrugged, not taking it as a big deal.

Kagome sighed and looked away. This might prove to be a problem for her as well…

* * *

_Next Day…_

Kagome was sitting at the club room, along with the rest of the club members, except for Haruhi. Once again she was running late, but that's okay, it will be several more minutes until the club opens its doors to its guests.

"He must be having a great daydream." Honey's voice perked up. She looked over and saw them watching Tamaki. The King had a dazed expression, with a weird smile plastered onto his face. She decided it might be interesting to look at so she walked over to them, and stood behind Kaoru, the others joined in and also stood near her.

"He's kinda creeping me out." Hikaru spoke up.

"It _is_ rather disturbing to look at." She added with a smirk. Their words shocked him back into reality and he stood up.

"Jealous Hikaru?" Tamaki smirked, while roses were placed in the background and light decorated his body in a dramatic effect, overly happy about something- "I knew all along this would happen. While you wasted all your time blinded by your jealousy, I foreseen the outcome of this charade."

Figuring it would effect his ability to breath, he didn't comment on Kagome's words and just spoke out to Hikaru- Smart choice on his part…

"..." She sighed. Looks like she won't be able to injure him any today…

"Ah~!" He sighed. "This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy!" He stated. "Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests."

"**Yeah? Then what are we?" **The twins asked.

"Obviously, you guys are the homo side characters!" He stated with a smile while pointing at everyone. The word 'Homo' was in the background written in pink letters with little hearts all around it.

"…" Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and a small growl escaped her lips. It looks like she will get to hit him after all- A stick suddenly appeared in his hand and he drew a line on the floor, between him and everyone else, her included.

"So don't step across this line." He ordered with a smile, hearts fluttering around his body happily.

"For your sake…" She spoke while slowly stepping towards him, crossing over the line. He gave a eep at the icy glare she was sending at him. He crouched down, covering his head with his arm, while holding the stick out to defend himself. "You better hope that you weren't referring to me as well." She calmly lifted her hand from her pocket and grasped the twig between her pointer and thumb. "I am _not_ a side character." She stated, and with little effort, it gave a crisp snap as she broke it in half. Tamaki instantly paled.

She bend down and grabbed him by his shirt collar, a evil smirk on her face. He gulped loudly, eyes going wide. Reaching down with her free hand, she grabbed him by the leg, and hoisted him upside down, holding him by his ankle. She started to shake him violently, while he screamed in fear, blood rushing to his head.

"S-stop!" He tried to tell her while waving his arms around frantically, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry!" He apologized. She then stopped, and casually threw him to the side like a old rag. He fell several feet away with a sickened thud, crumbing onto the floor.

"…" She then bend down and picked up something from the floor, before turning towards him and waving it beside her head mockingly.

"That's-!" He stood up and started to pat his body down desperately, looking for something. "My wallet!"

"Oh?" She questioned while looking at the brown leather case placed between her fingers, smirking. "I believe you are mistaken." She told him. "Its _my_ wallet now…"

"…!" His eyes filled with large tears as he watched her turn around and walk away from him.

"Thanks for the meal…" She said with a grin, as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"You bully!" He pointed at her while tears still tumbled down his cheeks. She just continued to smirk, placing his wallet in her pants pocket- A hand on her wrist stopped her, and she looked up, her eyes locking onto familiar dark orbs.

"What are you doing, Mori?" She asked him calmly. Reaching out with his free hand he grabbed the wallet from her grasp. "Hey-!"

"Its not good to steal, Kagome." He told her.

"Tch." She shrugged. She then watched as Mori threw the wallet over to Tamaki.

"Mori~!" Tamaki called his name happily, arms wide- The wallet soared through the air, making a crisp splat as it smacked him in the face, and leaving a bright red square imprint as he peeled it off. "Thanks Mori!" Tamaki waved, tears in his eyes from either pain or joy, she wasn't sure.

"What did you do that for-" She questioned him, but was interrupted as he placed a black wallet into her hand, and finally released her wrist.

"If you're hungry, take my money instead." He told her.

"…" She looked down at the wallet, not sure what to say, stunned by his words. She rolled her eyes, and smacked the wallet against his chest, causing him to grunt at the rough impact. "I don't need it." She told him, and released her hand, allowing it to fall off his chest and into his awaiting palms. "Idiot." She snorted while looking away from him. Why did he have to make her feel so guilt? She sighed, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Ah~!" Tamaki was once again in his happy mood, hearts floating around his body. He was daydreaming again while mumbling things about Haruhi in his mind, already over the wallet incident.

"**Why are you so happy, boss?" **The twins questioned.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of this." Hikaru told him.

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed.

"If everyone finds out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore." Honey told him. Instantly Tamaki went as pale as a ghost in realization. "But if Haru-chan started wearing girls clothes I bet she would be even cuter then she is now." Honey added.

"She dressed as a regular girl in middle school, right?" Hikaru asked. "She must have been pretty popular with all the boys."

"Yes." Kyoya agreed. "According to my investigative reports, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month." He told him.

"Ah, so the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her anymore, right?" Kaoru added.

"Yeah, then that 3% he _does _have with her is tossed out of the window." Kagome told him in a bored attitude, adding to the conversation while sitting in her favorite spot by the window, staring outside.

"**But that doesn't matter, right Kagome? After all, we're all in the same class." **The twins said with a smirk. **"It wouldn't effect us as all."**

"No way…" Tamaki gasped, while large tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Haruhi casually opened the door with a soft click, choosing that time to enter the club.

"Don't you worry Haruhi!" Tamaki grabbed her and was in her face in an instant. "No one will find out that you're actually a girl during tomorrows physical exam!" He promised. "So please stay our beloved secret princess!" He pleaded.

"Say what?" She blinked, totally confused.

"You know." Hikaru spoke up. "We all probably think it would be irritating to watch a bunch of guys flirting with her all the time."

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed.

Suddenly a large white board appeared out of nowhere with a bunch of badly drawn black-marker stickmen. The top of it was labeled. 'Operation Conceal Haruhi's Gender.' right below it in smaller print was 'Aka Operation: I Swear Haruhi is a Boy!' Kagome could feel a headache coming on already-

"Listen up squad members!" Tamaki called to them and pointed towards the pictures, as the other members were already standing in front of the white board, except for her and Haruhi. "During tomorrows physical exam, position yourselves in formation A." He instructed them, while motioning to the top, slightly less scribbled, drawing. "Then wait for your orders."

"**Yes sir!" **The twins played along, saluting him.

"…" Haruhi just stood back and watched them with a blank expression. Suddenly her eyes widened with realization and pounded her fist into her hand, finally understanding. "I've got it!" She told them. "You guys are worried, because if they find out that I'm a girl, then I can't be a host, therefore I can't repay my debt!" She sighed, while raising her hand and placing it underneath her chin, thinking. "My balance is 9,775,382 yen- Courtesy of Kagome…" She mumbled to herself.

It was true- all the damage, cleaning, and doctor bills all have raised the debt to a even higher amount then ever before. In fact, it has been raising faster then we can bring it down, even as hosts- All in all, just being there has created more trouble for the poor girl then actually helping her. Yet, Kagome was surprised that she has never once told her it bothered her, or asked her to leave and stop helping…

"Well, I guess I'll just have to come up with another way to pay you back." She just laughed it off as if it were no big deal.

"Do something!" The twins looked towards Tamaki. "The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation."

"Ugh! What an uncooperative heroine…" Tamaki mumbled. "Are you saying you hate being a host!" He stood up and pointed towards her dramatically. "That you hate this club!" Trying to make her feel guilty.

"To be honest, I would have to say yes." And he failed miserably.

"-!" He gave a horrified gasp, and instantly was sent to the nearest corner in a depressed state by her harsh words. You could hear him whimpering while a dark loom of sadness surrounded him and his lonely corner.

"I mean, you guys aren't bad or anything, but if it gets out that I'm a girl there's nothing _I _can do, ya know?" Haruhi scratched the back of her head, shrugging it off.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other." Kaoru mumbled out.

"Well, before we can do anything else, we have to motivate her." Hikaru told them.

"Haruhi." Kagome called to her. Everyone looked at her, and watched as she slowly got down from her spot by the window, and walked towards the female. "Its my fault." When she reached her, she raised her hand, and placed it onto her head in reassurance.

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" Haruhi was surprised, and blinked while looking up at her.

"If I wasn't here, you would have already have paid off most of your debt." She frowned slightly while slowly running her fingers through her hair. "Yet you haven't even blamed me or anything." She was slightly touched by this fact, for if she was in her shoes, she would have yelled and hit her for raising the debt so high-

"I couldn't blame you Kagome-"

"Haruhi…" Kagome whispered her name while lowering her face close to hers. Everyone's eyes widened slightly, yet strangely enough they were unable to look away. She bent down and pressed her forehead against hers, causing her to blink in surprise. "Don't worry, even if you get kicked out of the club, I'll pay off your debt." She promised her. Placing her hand underneath her chin, she looking into her eyes seriously. "I'll repay your kindness." She vowed. "Even if I have to sell my body…" She confessed, while gently caressing her cheek.

Haruhi and everyone else blushed at her words, shocked. The female was at a lost for words, yet her face got redder and redder with each passing second.

"D-Don't do that Kagome!" Haruhi begged. Kagome just wrapped her arms around her neck loosely, sighing.

"I have to." She told her. "Because if you get kicked out, how else are you going to pay your debt?" She asked. "Don't worry, I'll be able to make the money. I'm quite popular with adults, both women and _men_-"

"No!" Haruhi's face turned cherry red. "I won't let you Kagome! I can't-!" Her face suddenly turned serious, and she wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her face into her stomach.

"…" She smirked, running her fingers through the girls hair as Haruhi continued to hold onto her tightly. She looked over towards the stunned males, and slowly raised her hand behind Haruhi's back, giving them a thumbs up.

"I didn't know Kagome could be so manipulative." Kyoya spoke while strengthen his glasses back with his finger.

"**Oh yeah~" **The twins both flashed evil smiles, also giving her a thumbs up. **"He learned from the best."**

"…" Mori's blush only darkened and he looked away, coughing.

"Haruhi~!" Tamaki mumbled out, while biting his thumb nail. Tears where cascading down his cheeks, as he glaring at her, obviously jealous.

Her smirk could only grow as she found yet another way to upset the king…

* * *

_Next Day…_

'_We will begin conducting Physical Exams shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building.'_ The announcement was placed over the entire school.

Kagome was walking down the slightly crowded hallway. The twins were walking beside Haruhi, while she stood behind them, hands in her pocket and the usual cold demeanor around her.

"So." Haruhi's voice spoke up. "What is the formation A you guys were talking about?" She asked. "Is there something I should know about? What do you guys do during physical exams?" She couldn't help but question.

"A physical examination is the same anywhere." Hikaru told her.

"Yeah. Why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru added, both smiling.

"I guess you're right." Haruhi sighed, relieved.

Yet Kagome wasn't that convinced, she just knew that it _had_ to be different some way. After all, these people were born into rich and powerful families. They had no clue as to what a 'normal' exam was, for they have never seen it…

And once again, she was proven right when the doors to the clinic opened-

"**Welcome students!" **A chorus of nurses and doctors greeted them, smiling. Nurses were lined on the left, doctors on the right, in a very long and large room, seemingly going on forever…

"W-What is all this?" Haruhi asked, shocked.

"Just another physical exam." Hikaru answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The usual." Kaoru replied in a bored tone. Both of the twins walked passed her stunned form, going on into the room.

"Idiots…" Kagome sighed, while reaching up and running her fingers through her hair in annoyance. Just like she thought- Clueless and way too flashy. Do the rich purposely make things to the extreme just to entertain themselves? Her and Haruhi then stepped into the room as well-

"Excuse me, Hitachiin bothers, please follow me this way so we can have your height measured." A nurse called to them, while another bowed politely.

"**Sure." **They then followed her, while the second nurse also came with them. Haruhi just stared at them with a blank expression-

"Mr. Fujioka?" A nurse called to her, snapping her out of her daze. "I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon." She told her.

"Okay." Haruhi still sounded unsure with the whole thing.

"Come this way." The woman then grabbed her wrist and started leading her down the hallway.

Kagome just shrugged, and followed them. It was a sure bet that if she let her guard down, even for a second, the others would mess things up, so she figured she would stick by her for now- She paused in her walk, mid-step. What? She turned her head and looked at the image with a questioning glance.

"Mori? Honey? What are you guys-" Haruhi also paused and looked at them strangely. They were dressed in white lab coats, and large, thick, circular glasses covered their eyes, disguised as doctors. Yet when Haruhi tried to ask them, they just raised up their hands, placing their fingers in front of their lips in a 'shushing' motion.

"Tch." Kagome looked away from them, trying not to laugh. They looked so funny-! It was so obvious it was them.

"I got those two for back up just incase something happens." Kyoya told them, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asked.

"They are just helping to set the mood." He told her, while reaching and pushing up his glasses with his finger, smirking. "Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

"Uh?" Haruhi sighed.

"…?" Looking back at Mori, and while keeping a straight face, she noticed something- She walked over to him and reached up. "You're tie is crooked." She told him, while fixing it for him.

"…" He looked down at her through his glasses, not saying anything.

"There." She gave his chest a rough, reassuring pat, before removing her hands.

"Thank you." He told her.

She herd small squeals of delight from the females around her at her gentle gesture, finding it 'sweet and touching.' She sighed, trying to tune them out.

"Wow, Miss Shiramine!" She looked over towards the voice and saw one of the examining areas. A doctor was sitting in front of a woman, who was slightly overweight from her viewpoint, as she was standing on a scale. "You've lost two kilograms compared to last year!" He told her with a smile. The nurses standing beside her cheered.

"Really?" She sighed in relief, a smile on her face. "I thought for sure I was heavier!"

"Not at all." He reassured her. "Keep it up and you'll be even healthier next year!"

"Don't you think its weird?" Haruhi spoke up, also witnessing the exchange. "The doctors seem so jovial and nice."

"They are chosen by the school's chairmen." Kyoya told her. "This may be a school but it is also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep the students happy." He informed her. "After all, most of the student who attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families, that have their own private doctors at home. So this… Is just a formality"

"…" Haruhi sighed in displeasure. She could practically hear the voice inside her head saying 'Rich Bastards.' She smirked, and watched as Haruhi turned around, walking toward her examining area without saying anything else. Kagome was about to follow her when a nurse walked in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Kagome Higu-"

"What do you want?" She asked her, looking down at her coldly. The woman looked down nervously, fidgeting.

"I um- I'm your nurse for this evening, so if you would follow me I'll-."

"Fine." She interrupted her again, causing the woman to jump in surprise, giving a small eep. She sighed, placing her hands into her pockets. "Whatever…" She shrugged. "Just lead the way already." The quicker she gets to the doctor the quicker she can get this over with.

"O-okay." The nurse bowed, before going down the aisle.

She didn't walk very far, until she was placed in a room, just as Haruhi paused to look at yet another distraction. Girls were lined all in front of the room directly across from her- She sighed, running her fingers through her hair when she spotted two familiar faces of the twins. How were they here? She questioned. Wasn't they just being weighted on the other end of the room? When did they pass us?

"Hitachiin bothers?" A nurse called to them, while motioning towards the area behind her. "Would you please step behind this curtain and undress?" She asked with a smile. "We need to take your chest measurements."

"That won't be necessary." Hikaru told her, while unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off, exposing his bare chest for all to see.

"Who needs a curtain? We're not shy." Kaoru added, while he too got undressed.

They smiled while boldly flashing eye-candy to the girls around them, their bodies shimmering with light while roses appeared in the background in a lovely added effect. The girls went completely crazy and squealed in delight, enjoying every minute of it.

"And physical examination is really popular with the ladies." Kyoya told Haruhi as she looked on, dazed.

"What is wrong with these women?" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome?" The nurse called to her.

"Hmm?" She looked her way.

"The doctor will be right with you to take your weight and-"

"No need." She told her.

"…?" The nurse tilted her head, confused.

Kagome looked over at Mori, who was standing just outside her curtained area, with Honey. Reaching over she pulled him into the stall by his arm. After she tugged him down till he was eye-level with her she hummed.

"I want _him _to be my doctor." She smirked, mostly whispering the words into his ear.

"…!" Underneath the glasses Mori's eyes widened, and a blush appeared onto his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but that is impossible…" The nurse told her.

"Oh?" She sighed, purposely allowing her hot breath to flow across Mori's ear. "Too bad." She tried to sound disappointed, and released him.

She wasn't upset or even surprised, she knew they would refuse, but she did it just to see the flustered look on his face- It was very amusing… She smirked, as she watched him turn his head away from her and cough, his blush never leaving his colored cheeks. Reaching up she placed her hand onto his chest. The motion caused him to look back towards her, and his dark orbs locked onto her piercing blue.

"I didn't know you could be surprised like that, Mori." She smirked, while patting his chest roughly.

He gave a soft grunt at the treatment, but a small smile showed on his face. He reached up and placed his large hand onto her head, before repaying her gesture with one of his own, by ruffling her hair. She took a deep breath and sighed, his caramel scent filled her senses and relaxed her.

"**Eee~!" **Suddenly the females around the curtains squeal at the small bonding moment, finding it a 'rare treat' to watch.

Mori then took that moment to leave the room, just as the real doctor squeezed through the group of girls that were crowded around the area. She continued to stare at Mori's back, as she watched him depart, feeling slightly uneasy once he left. Yet she soon noticed he stopped walking beyond the wall of females, just outside her enclosure. Once she realized he was still within eyesight she felt better, so she turned towards the real doctor, as he started to speak to her.

"Kagome Higurashi?" He asked, while looking down at his clipboard. She just nodded at his question, so he continued. "I can start by examining-" He reached up and was about to touch her shoulder, yet she instantly grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't touch me." She told him, sending him a heated glare, while tightening her hold on his wrist in warning, earning a small wince from the male.

"I-umm. It will be very difficult to examine you without touching-Ahh!" She increased her grip, causing a small yelp in pain from the doctor. "Alright!" He agreed, so she released him. After a few moments of rubbing his wrist, he looked back at his clipboard. "I guess we can just get right to the chest measurements-" The females standing outside giggled in excitement. "So you can take off your-"

"No." She stated calmly.

"But how will I-" His eyes widened as she reached out and roughly grasped his shirt collar, pressed her face dangerously close to his in intimidation. Her eyes hardened at the man before her, as he started sweating bullets.

"Make up the numbers." She commanded, more then suggested.

"But I-"

"Do not make me repeat myself, _doctor_." She growled at him. "If you had any plans on _walking_sometime in the near future…"

"Y-yes! W-whatever you want!" He flinched away from her. "Just don't hurt me…" He pleaded. She smirked, and released him with a satisfied hum. Well that settles that problem. That was easy-

"**Ah~!" **All the girls started squealing in joy.

"So cold and terrifying!"

"I got goosebumps just watching!" The girl shivered in delight while rubbing her arms.

"Heh." She snorted, while walking past them.

Once she got thorough the females she stood beside Mori. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, and she sighed, looking up at him.

"What?" She questioned.

"…" He just smiled, and shook his head. "Nothing." He then looked away from her and towards a different examining area intently.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, curious.

"Just watch." He told her. She shrugged, but did what he suggested nonetheless.

"Mr. Fujioka?" A nurse called from outside of the curtain. "Are you ready to take your chest measurements now?" She asked. The females outside started to giggle excitedly. Haruhi? But she can't- Suddenly the curtains burst open and her eyes widened slightly.

"I am, Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki spoke. A serious look on his face as he was standing at the doorway, while wearing a brown wig, his shirt unbuttoned. All the girls just looked at him, a tense silence falling around the area.

"-!" She placed her hand over her mouth to try and stop the laugh that was threatening to escape her lips.

"Isn't that Tamaki?" One of the girls spoke up.

"Yeah, that's Tamaki." Another one vouched for her.

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"

"Why would he do that?" A girl questioned.

Suddenly you could hear the twins laughter in the background. They were holding their sides, while tears sprayed from their eyes.

"He actually did it!" Hikaru spoke between his fits of laughs.

"Of course they'll know! Of course they'll know!" Kaoru added, laughing his ass off. A blush appeared on the kings cheeks, and he yelled, while reaching up and taking off his wig, slamming it into the floor.

"You jerks!" Tamaki ran towards them and grabbed Hikaru by the throat. "You said they would never figure it out!"

"Pay back for calling us the homo side characters." Hikaru rasped out, a large grin on his face.

"Ha-" She clamped her eyes shut, but she was finding it hard not to laugh at that point, and small tears formed at the end of her eyes. "Ha ha ha!" Unable to hold it anymore, the soft sound escaped her lips. "Ha-ha-ha-ha!" She grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be Mori's arm, and pressed her face against it, trying to muffle the sound. "He's so stupid!" She mumbled into his arm, as her laugh quickly faded and changed into a chuckle. She hummed and released his arm, pulling away. Placing her hand over her face in amazement, she sighed, before running her fingers through her hair, feeling better after getting it off her chest-

"You have a beautiful laugh." Mori's deep voice fell into her ears, and her eyes widened, before she whipped her head towards him. Oh no, he heard her- "It sounded nice." He complimented her. She was surprised to see a faint pink was spread across his cheeks.

"Don't tell the others…" Was all she could think of to say.

"…" He raised his hand and placed it onto her shoulder in reassurance. She gave a sigh and looked at the ground.

She doesn't laugh, smile, or become happy like she use to. Things that use to make her cheer up or giggle doesn't anymore, and she found it more and more difficult to relax and enjoy herself around others besides _him_. He was the only one who calmed her, and it allowed her to be herself. But even then, to laugh was a rare thing for her, so finding herself doing it so freely around anyone else, let alone Mori- It surprised her greatly.

She didn't know when or how, but her mind and soul already accepted this quiet man as a friend and trustworthy companion. She looked away from the floor and back towards the tall man. Her blue orbs locked into his dark ones yet again.

"Thank you…" Her expression softened greatly towards him, and she felt her cheeks heat up slightly, flushing a faint pink. Mori's eyes widened in surprise, and the blush reappeared on his cheeks, turning a shade of red.

Maybe, coming to this school wasn't such a bad thing after all…

* * *

Kagome stood beside Mori, he was dressed back into the school uniform. They were standing around in the hallway just outside the clinic, along with the others except for Haruhi, who was inside the 'special males clinic', and Tamaki who was slowly eroding away somewhere, while mumbling 'Haruhi got angry.' - Not sure how that happened but the image was pretty funny in her mind.

Turns out that Kyoya placed Haruhi in a special room so she could be examined, and the female doctor sworn to keep it a secret that she was really a girl. Kyoya kept his plan on the down low until the very end. It was his way of pay back for Tamaki's earlier comment about him being a 'side character', also not liking the idea of being called that. Seems Tamaki got on everyone's bad side with that idiotic statement-

"Its true!" A girl's voice called out interrupting her thoughts, and catching everyone's attention. "There was a doctor that grabbed my shoulders, and tried to do something improper!" She said while sniffling, kneeling on the ground. "And I tried resisting-"

"Oh my, how awful."

"You think it was a pervert?" The females around her started whispering.

"So I was right after all." Kyoya's voice spoke up as he placed his hand underneath his chin in thought.

"After all?" Honey questioned, and all the members looked at him.

"There was a guy earlier. Although he was wearing a white coat, I knew he wasn't from our hospital." He told them. "So I did think it was weird."

"**Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" **The twins questioned.

"Well, I'm sure its no big deal, the security guard will catch him-" Kyoya tried to reason with them.

"Tell me miss, did you happen to know where the pervert doctor was headed?" Another, real doctor, asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "He was headed towards the 'special males clinic.' " She answered. They all paled.

"**Haruhi!"** They all said at the same time, even Tamaki who appeared out of nowhere, back to normal.

Her blue orbs instantly hardened and she was gone in a flash, going well ahead of the others slow pace. The windows, doors, and people all whizzed by her in an intangible blur as she ran towards the room. When she arrived she spotted the man just as he creped through the room, leaving the door slightly open.

She burst through the room, startling both the man and the female doctor sitting in front of a desk. She growled and slammed the man against the nearest wall, her hand gripping his shirt collar till her knuckles grew white. The man gasped in shock, staring at her wide-eyed. He reached up and placed his hands onto her wrists, trying to stop her strangle hold on his shirt, as he wheezed, having a hard time breathing as her white knuckles pressed against his windpipe.

"**One, beautiful looks that attract the public eye." **The twins voice murmured in the back of her mind.

"Two, more wealth then you could imagine." Kyoya's voice also appeared. Was she hearing things?

"Three, chivalry that…" Mori's deep tone joined in as well.

"Cannot overlook the evil in this world." Honey finished for him. Wait, they were coming from behind her- She turned her head just in time to see Tamaki stand up straight, in front of Haruhi, who was halfway undressed, while the others stood around her.

"We are the Ouran Host club!" Tamaki announced as roses filled the background for dramatic effect.

"**We're here, watch out!" **They all said at the same time.

"Gay!" She yelled over her shoulder while growling in frustration. Everyone gave a small gasp of shock, turning pale.

"It took me forever to come up with that!" Tamaki called to her, hurt by her words. "Your so mean, Kagome!"

"Shut up! You're the one who was interrupting me!" She hissed at him. He gave a small eep of surprise and backed away from her angry form. Turning towards the man again her growl deepened. "Who are you?" She asked him, slamming him against the wall once more, while pressing her knuckles deeper into his throat.

"P-Please." His voice was rasped as he gave large gasps, trying to breath. "Spare… me." She snorted, unable to take his pitiful expression, and dropped him onto the floor. He inhaled a deep and shaky intake of air, before going into a fits of coughs, holding his throat. He bowed to them, his forehead touching the floor. "I run a small clinic in the neighboring town." Suddenly telling his life story. "My name is Yabu."

"Yo, his name is Yabu, man! Yabu!" Hikaru spoke up, slightly surprised.

"Wow…" Kaoru sounded amazed. "They really exist, don't they?"

"**." **They both said as the same time. ( means quack/phony doctor)

"Yes." He continued. "I really just wanted to see my daughter, who left the house with my wife last month, so I came all the way to school." He told them.

"Why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked him, curious.

"That's because…" He then gave a small reenactment, making his voice slightly higher pitch. " 'I've had it! You let someone give you an I-O-U again? You promised you wouldn't do that anymore!' " Must be the wife. " 'Don't worry dear. This guys is really nice, we can trust him!' " Idiot. " 'I've had it too! Daddy doesn't care about our family!' " Has to be the daughter. " 'That's it, I'm going back to my parents' house!' And basically that's how it happened." He told them while looking at the floor shamefully. "I'm really bad at managing my clinic, and I can't say no to other people. So they got tired of a life filled with debt…" She looked over and saw that Tamaki was in tears. She sighed, rubbing her face as she felt another headache coming on. "I just want to see my daughter once more. So after getting hit by rain, and winding up lost, I finally reached this school, but for some reason they've mistaken me for a physical examination doctor-"

"Well duh, you're wearing a white coat." Hikaru stated dryly.

"Anyone would take you for a doctor." Kaoru added.

"And in the end-" Yet he continued his story. "When I tried ask one of the girls where my daughter was, she started screaming-!" Probably talking about the girl in the hallway. "Then a bunch of people started chasing me." He was in tears by this point, as they burst from his eyes. Tamaki kneeled beside him.

"How unfortunate!" He was also in tears, and they tumbled down his cheeks in waves.

"Could it be that the school you're look for is the public, Ouran High School?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, and?" The doctor's tears dried up as he looked at him.

"I figured as much." Kyoya hummed. "This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go here." He told him plainly. The man gasped in realization, turning white with shock.

You got to be kidding me-

"Man, that's sad." Hikaru sighed. "You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

"I bet she left because you don't pay enough attention to her, not because of some stupid debt." Kaoru added.

"Wow Kyo-chan!" Honey chirped. "I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school."

"Well, there's no way a daughter from such a small clinic, could attend this school, right?" Kyoya smirked. Haruhi gave him a sour look-

"Kyoya." Tamaki called to him. "Prepare a map with directions to the public high school. I would like to help this man find his daughter." He told him. Both Haruhi and Kyoya hummed in surprise.

"Very well." He smirked, quickly accepting.

* * *

Kagome stood in the back of the group as the others watched the doctor leave, bowing to them in thanks, before walking down the path, a smile on his face. They all continued to stare out of the window, while whatever thoughts were running in their mind-

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru had doubts.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guaranty that she'll want to speak with him." Kaoru spoke their thoughts.

"Well." Tamaki sighed. "That's something he will have to find out for himself." He answered, with a soft and understanding expression on his face, as he continued to look down the path.

"Hmm…" Kagome sighed, a small smirk gracing her features. Well, what do you know, he might not be such a _complete_ idiot after all.

"Excuse me, everyone." Haruhi voiced out. "Could you guys get out please?" Everyone gave a small gasp and took a step away from her.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki spoke up on everyone's behalf. "You're you still angry!" He asked. "You're not thinking about quitting the host club, right?" His voice cracked, slightly worried. Haruhi gave a small laugh.

"Don't be stupid Senpai, I just got to finish my physical exam." She told him. She turned her head to look at him, a soft look in her eyes. "As a male student of course." She added, giving him a kind smile, happy.

"…!" Tamaki's face flushed red. He then laughed. "You're so cute Haruhi!" He launched towards her, embracing her in a hug while nuzzling her cheek.

"Ah~!" The female gave a small eep of surprise by the attack. "Cut it out, Senpai!" She tried to push him off of her, having no effect. "Ugh-! Hey! Don't touch me there!" She suddenly shouted, turning red.

"…" Instantly Kagome reached up and grabbed him by the arm, and with a flick of her wrist, effortlessly threw him across the room like an old rag doll. The man soared threw the air, before crashing into the wall on the other side in a loud bang. The King grunted, then slowly peeled off of the wall, and crumbling onto the floor with a sickening thud- Unconscious, while swirls of dizziness looped over his eyes.

"**Red card!" **The twins called it while standing over his body, smirking.

"Looks like the boss-" Kaoru started to say.

"Is a real pervert." Hikaru finished for him.

"Who cares!" Haruhi's voice picked up in a slightly angry tone. "Would all of you just GET OUT!" She yelled, her voice echoing throughout the area.

Kagome smirked, while she watched the twins drag the passed out King through the door, and she followed close behind. Today, was a rather interesting day…

* * *

Mori stood beside one of the windows in the music room. It was about time for them to leave, and Honey was gorging himself with cake as much as he could before he went home. Though he didn't know why, he had cake and any kind of sweets at the house for him to eat whenever he wants-

A soft sigh fell over his lips as he looked out of the glass, watching the scene below. Every now and then he would glance behind his shoulder, to make sure Honey was alright, before going back to the window. His hands shifted inside of his pockets while his eyes glazed over in thought.

All day, well, since the incident happened at the clinic, the image was stuck inside of his mind and no matter how hard he tired, he just couldn't erase it from his thoughts. Kagome's soothing and soft laughter, he never would have suspect that such a lovely sound could come from his lips. And then he- He looked at him with _that_ expression. He could remember it so well, the look was glued into his mind, not sure if he was able to forget it-

His eyes were larger then normal, as they expressed great kindness. And he _smiled_- It was very small, but his lips curved upwards just a bit- His face held a much gentler and softer look, as a faint pink rose into his cheeks. He couldn't get the image out of his head, it just looked so… _cute_.

"…" He could feel yet another blush forming on his cheeks. He sighed, raising his hand out of his pocket, and placing it onto his face.

What was wrong with him? How could he think of such a thing, about another male, of all things? Honey was called 'cute' many times everyday by others, but _Kagome_? It was just strange he would think that, but the word seemed to fit him perfectly with the look he showed him, yet he didn't know why.

The man was so cold and uncaring with everyone around him, yet he actually expressed such a kind look, and at _him_ of all people. It was such a surprise to him, that he couldn't help but be touched by it. Yet it looked so natural at the same time, making him want to see it more often…

Another soft sigh escaped his lips-

"Something bothering you?" A voice fell into his ears. He slowly turned his head and wasn't surprised to see familiar piercing blue staring back at him. "You've been rather quiet today." He noticed, a small smirk showing on his face, as his words held a playful tone within them.

"…" A deep rumble vibrated though his chest as he gave a soft chuckle, finding his small joke to be slightly refreshing. Feeling better, he looked down at him, before raising his hand and placing it onto his head, giving his hair a friendly ruffle. "Thank you." He thanked him for lifting his mood. "Kagome." He whispered his name, and his expression softened towards the smaller male.

Kagome's smirk grew before he reached up and roughly patted his chest. He gave a grunt as the strong thumps echoed throughout his body, making him shiver in response. Mori smiled, taking that as his way of saying 'You're welcome.' Kagome then raised his hand higher, and placed it onto his cheek in a friendly gesture.

"Don't think too much, okay big guy?" He hummed while gently patting his cheek in encouragement. "I'll see you later, Mori." He said his farewell, before carefully removing his hand, a smirk on his face. He then placed his hands into his pockets, and turned around, walking away from him.

"…" He stared at his retreating back, while slowly reaching up and placing his hand onto his cheek, where he touched him moments before. "Hmm." He gave a soft hum, a small smile on his face…


	4. Renge, Self Proclaimed Manager

Kagome was leisurely sitting by one of the areas, on top of raised flooring, leaning against the edge of a paper screen. The music room was covered in them, along with plants and furniture, so she was unable to sit at her favorite spot by the window. All the hosts were all wearing Kimonos, except for her of course.

She sighed and glanced down at her hands, in them was a half eaten cake, the fork was sticking out lazily between her lips. She looked at the plate with dazed eyes, as her mind started skimming over many things, as if blind. Her thoughts were fuzzed, and her body was slowly sinking into a relaxed state, as the noise and buzz around her fizzled out.

Last night event, was just another regular recurrence to her. She arrived home- If you would even call that place a home- _very_ late. She showered and changed, only to realize that it was time to go to school…

Yet that didn't matter, she would always sleep in class, and even in the club. They never questioned it, and it was mostly because she was bored with her surroundings, more then the fact that she was tired. She sighed, her eyelids felt heavy as they slowly covered her eyes tiredly.

The squeal and giggles of the girls chatter around her dulled. Her grip on the plate, resting on her lap, loosened considerably as her body slowly became less and less tense. She took a large, deep, inhale of air, and her mind started to tingle into nothingness as her thoughts slowly went blank.

Mori was sitting in his area with Mitsukuni. The young lad was chatting and talking with the girls about sweets and cute things, like usual. Every now and then the women would squeal at something Mitsukuni did or said, saying he was cute. As always, he would stay quiet while watching over him.

It was then that he noticed the group of girls near the area. He quickly realized that they were Kagome's customers, so he glanced at the spot where they where looking. Low and behold, there he was-

He was sitting on one of the raised floors, back leaning against a paper screen. He looked as if he was in a trance like state, as he slowly would peel off small nibbles of his cake, before placing the fork into his mouth.

He gave a small hum as the watched the smaller male for several moments, before turning back to Mitsukuni. Even though he watched him, as he continued to talk with his guests, every so often he would glance back at Kagome.

For the past few minutes he watched with interest as the male stopped eating his cake all together, and just started at it.

"…?"

Slowly the male eyes fluttered closed, and that caused a small smile to show on Mori's face. He observed as Kagome's body gave small signs of relaxing, as his grip on his plate loosened, and he took a deep breath, sighing.

Mori closed his eyes and hummed in amusement. He was slightly taken back, that Kagome would fall asleep. The male would take naps many times in the club, but not like that-

Carefully, Mori stood and walked over to his resting form. Once he was beside him, he just stared down at the peaceful scene. Kagome was barely hanging on to his plate, while his fork was limply dangling from his mouth, his lips slightly parted.

For some reason his focus locked onto his lips, and he unconsciously licked his own suddenly dry pair. He shook his head, clearing his mind. Realizing that he should take the cake and fork, before he hurts himself. He bent down, and reached out to take the fork first.

He gently grabbed the end of the silverware, and carefully pulled it out of his mouth. Kagome sighed once it was completely removed, and licked his lips. Once again Mori's gaze was locked onto his parted lips, and he could feel the blush rush into his cheeks.

A movement caught his attention and he looked down. The plate with the half eaten cake, slowly started sliding off of his lap, and before Mori could react it fell off, hitting the floor with a loud crash-

In an instant, a fist flew towards him in a high-speed blur, his eyes widened considerably, before the hand stopped just a hair away from impact, causing a small breeze to blow across his face. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, as the knuckles brushed against his nose with each intake of breath.

"Mori…?" Kagome called his name tiredly, while looking at him with half closed eyes. His fist slowly opened, and he caressed his cheek with the same hand that was just a breath away from busting his nose. "…Sorry." He apologized, still half asleep.

"It's alright." He told him.

"…" Kagome gave a groggy grunt, and slouched over, laying his head against his shoulder. He placed most of his body weight against him, as he grumbled sleepily. "Sorry." He whispered tiredly, repeating himself. He could feel another blush rushing to his cheeks as he felt his hot breath brushed across his neck.

"Kagome?" He called his name.

"Uh?" Was his mumbled reply, and draped his arm across his other shoulder lazily. "I'm fine." He answered without him even having to ask- He doesn't _look _fine.

"Gome-chan! Gome-chan!" The cheerful voice of Mitsukuni called.

"Hmm?" He hummed. Mori had to resist another blush as he felt Kagome's long eyelashes brushed against his neck, as he blinked, waking up. "Honey?" He gave a long and deep sigh before clicking his tongue against his throat, almost causing him to shiver, and slowly pulled away from his shoulder to look at the boy who was running up to them.

"If you're tired, you should take a nap on the couch." Mitsukuni smiled bright at him.

"I'm fine." He repeated, while reaching up and rubbing his eye lazily. "Besides, Mori smells nicer then that dinky old couch." Mori could once again feel his cheeks flush with new color. He then stood up, stretching. "Can I sit with you guys?" He asked. "It's boring by myself." He added with a shrug.

"Of course!" Mitsukuni answered very quickly, the flowers around his head swirled happily. "Right Takashi!"

"Yeah." He nodded in acceptance, while still looking down at him.

"Thanks..." He reached up and patted his chest roughly, causing him to grunt in response. Kagome looked up at him, smirking.

"…" A small smile adored his face and he reached out, ruffling the smaller male's hair.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in a chair within Honey and Mori's area. Of course, she was sitting beside tall, dark, and quiet. The females were all seated near Honey, most of their focus on him, which left Mori more or less open to sit beside. Every now and then there would be a woman who was solely looking at Mori, but they were more or less the shy and quiet type themselves, so not much conversation ever happens with him throughout the day.

She gave a small sigh as the fork bobbed up and down in her mouth-

"Hey Gome-chan!" Honey's voice called to her.

"Yes?" She opened one eye and looked at him calmly.

"What kind of cake do you like?" His eyes were beaming with curiosity, wide as saucers. His trademark flowers were floating around his head happily.

"I like all cake." She answered truthfully.

"Me too!" He cheered. "We have so~o much in common Gome-chan!" His short arms started waving up and down joyfully, a bright smile on his face.

She looked down at all the different cakes and sweets, and she sighed. How does he eat all of this? Pulling the fork out of her mouth she jabbed it onto the plate, yet she blinked in surprise when a crisp tap fell into her ears.

"Hmm?" She looked down and noticed that she already finished it. She sighed in disappointment, starting at her empty plate.

"Here." A new plate came down, and was placed overtop of her empty one.

On it was a slice of German Chocolate. She looked at it, then at the hand holding the plate, before slowly following the arm up till she saw the familiar face of Mori staring back at her.

"…?" She gave him a questioning glace and he smiled.

"I noticed that you eat this kind more then the others." He told her.

"I didn't know that you regularly spied on me like that, Mori." She smirked. He gave a small blush and turned away, coughing. "But thank you." She reached out and jabbed her fork into the cake, before lifting the large chunk and placing it to her mouth greedily. It was her favorite…

She hummed in delight as the lovely flavor hit her tongue. Looking down at the cake her eyes started to fog over in thought.

"Someone who is very close to me, enjoys it very much." She whispered as the thought went through her mind. He paused in his drinking, and looked over at her.

"Close to you?" He repeated to himself.

"He likes it so much, that I guess it kind of rubbed off on me." She sighed, and her expression softened as she stared at the cake. "He likes sweets and chocolate bars." She mumbled to herself and she placed another piece into her mouth. She missed him…

"Hey Gome-chan!" Honey's voice perked up, snapping her out of her thoughts. "How _much_ do you like cake?" He asked curiously, flowers still looming around his face cutely.

"A lot."

"ME TOO!" His eyes went wide in disbelief and he started to wave his arms up and down in excitement. Her eyes softened greatly towards the cheery boy, as he started carrying on about how 'similar' they were.

"Hey Honey." She called to him gently.

"Yeah!" He stopped his rant and looked towards her with is large brown eyes.

"Lollypops and gumdrops." Was all she said. His eyes doubled in size and he gave a large gasp in surprise.

"You can read my mind?" He jumped out of his chair holding his bunny close to his chest. "How?" He asked, amazed. Her lips curled into a small smile.

"I want cookies."

"YOU TOO!" He quickly looked over towards Mori with pleading eyes. The man gave a small chuckle, before he stood from his chair and went to go get them cookies.

"I like chocolate chip."

"YOU TOO!"

And so their conversation just continued like that throughout the day…

* * *

Kagome was walking through the host club. After spending so much time with the always cheerful Honey, she thought it was best if she took a small break from them and strolled around the room.

"I think it's adorable that you are wearing matching kimonos." A female voice caught her attention. She looked over and spotted the twins area. They both were wearing dark blue Kimonos with the different colored flower shaped prints.

"Our mothers designed everything the hosts are wearing today." Hikaru told them. "Except for Kagome, he didn't wish to play along with us." He told them with a frown. "Like usual." He added. Does that fact bother them? She almost sighed at the thought. "But if you see something you like, we can take an order for you."

"Yes." Kaoru spoke. "Our grandmother was the one who put them on for us, though." Suddenly Hikaru leaned over and grabbed Kaoru's chin.

"But you know the only one who will be _un_dressing you, is _me_." He told him with a soft expression, his face inches apart from his bothers. "Kaoru." He called his name gently while lowering his face even closer.

"Hikaru…" He whispered his bothers name, while his cheeks flushed pink. "You're embarrassing me." He confessed and looked away from him, small tears were placed at the edge of his eyes.

"Oh~! What a tender embrace." One of the women giggled.

"Hmm…" She smirked and slowly walked up to them. Reaching out while they were still in their pose, she placed her hand over top of Hikaru's, underneath Kaoru's chin. They were slightly surprised by her appearance, and could only watch as she bent down close to them. Slowly, her tongue appeared between her lips, and she gently ran it along side Kaoru's cheek, before licking the edge of his eye. "You're tears are very sweet." She told him, while licking her lips. "Kaoru." She purred his name while gently pressing her forehead against his.

"…" His eyes widened in surprise, and a true blush of red showed on his cheeks.

"K-Kagome, what are you-" Hikaru called to her, yet she stopped his questioning by gently squeezing his hand, that was placed under his bother's chin, and removing it.

"Don't worry Hikaru, I haven't forgotten you…" She pulled his hand up, till his wrist was pressed against her lips. "Hmm." She gave a slight hum of delight as her tongue trailed across his smooth flesh.

"Kagome." Hikaru spoke up, surprised. "What are you doing?" He asked again. His cheeks took on a faint blush of red, matching his bother.

"I'm just _playing_ with you." She answered with a smirk while casually glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. He did say that she wasn't playing with them enough…

"**Ah~~!" **The familiar grunt of the yellow buffalos fell into her ears. Suddenly hearts were all around her, as they fluttered across the entire room.

"I can't believe it!"

"So inspiring!"

"Oh~!" The girl passed out, unable to comprehend it.

"Heh." Kagome sighed and released the twin's from her 'fun' standing up.

It seems that she can't do anything or go anywhere in this room without her guests spying on her every move. She didn't mind _too_ much. It was as if she was a celebrity or something, but after awhile it was starting to get on her nerves at all the squeals and hearts constantly following her around.

"…" Kagome looked at the ground as she sighed again. Reaching up, she scratched her head and growled, feeling a small headache setting in.

"**Aw, what's wrong Ka~go~me~?" **They sung her name. **"Do you need a hug!" **They then appeared on either side of her, arms wide. Out of reflex she quickly raised her arms and placed her hands onto their foreheads, stopping their assault.

"Don't." She scolded them.

"But why not?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we could touch you before. Why the change of heart now?" Kaoru asked. They were fully leaning against her hands, yet they continued to talk to her.

"Some contact is … _acceptable_ at the very lest." She told them. "But hugging is _not_ allowed on my person, is that understood?" She looked at one brother, then to the other.

"**Fine…" **They agreed halfheartedly.

She released them and sighed. She can't have any of the club members, or anyone else for that matter, hug her. Her chest may be bound, but her size is quite large and even constricted there is _some_ bulge to a degree, no matter how tight she weaves the bandage around her chest. So if they bump or press against her body in anyway, they would differently feel them. Honey and Haruhi is another matter though, their size allows them to hug her without them fully reaching her chest- Not that she _wanted_ them to hug her, or anything…

"Ah, Kagome." A familiar voice called to her and she closed her eyes, sighing.

"What is it Kyoya?" She asked without looking at him.

His area was placed across from the twin's. He was sitting down quite elegantly on a pillow, placed on the floor, while scribbling on an elongated book, instead of his usual clipboard, to better suit the mood.

"You and Haruhi have been receiving a steady flow of new customers lately." He informed her. "Not only that but you haven't hurt or maimed anyone in the past week, congratulates." He told her with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks." She replied sourly.

"If you keep this up, you will be able to pay off the debt rather quickly this way." He continued, overlooking her comment. "Though I have doubts that you will be able to restrain yourself for much longer. How you were able to prolong your violent outbursts is surely a miracle in itself…" He smirked. Reaching up he readjusted his glasses by pushing on them with his finger.

"…" She slowly walked over to him, while her piercing blue orbs never left his seated form.

"Hmm?" He paused in his writing and looked up when noticed her shadow was cast over his body. "Yes?" He asked, his smirk never leaving his sly expression.

"Why are you so confident that I won't create a 'violent outburst' on you?" She asked.

"Well…" He sighed. "There is a high probability that in the end, it is Tamaki, who will be the one who enrages you, causing you to-" His eyes widened slightly when she bent down, getting dangerously close to his face.

"What is the percentage that it is _you_, who would upset me?" She asked curiously, smirking.

"A mere 5 per-" He was cut short when she reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him even closer.

"Wrong." She purred. "You already have." She corrected, her smirk growing.

"…" His eyes widened, and it was small, but she heard him swallow in nervousness.

"Tch." She chuckled, enjoying herself. "Don't worry." She told him, releasing her grip on his shirt. "I was only pulling your leg."

"…" He sighed. "You really shouldn't do such things." He reached up and dusted off imaginary dirt that was on his kimono. He then tugged on it, straightening the wrinkles she put into it. "You should learn to control that violent nature of yours." He told her.

"But that 'violent nature' is who I am. Not only that, but it is what draws in my customers, no?" She questioned.

"I suppose your right-" He blinked in surprise when she suddenly reached down and pulled off his glasses. "Hey-!" He called to her and looked up.

"Besides." She mockingly waved his glasses beside her head, smirking down at him. "I find toying with you guys rather entertaining." She confessed.

"Give my glasses-" Just then her tongue stuck out from behind her lips, and ran across his lenses, making sure to leave a wet and slobbery trail on the expensive glass. "Back…" He sighed.

"Here you go." She smirked, and lazily tossed the pair onto his lap.

"Thanks…" He spoke dryly and picked them up. While staring at the dripping lenses, he sighed yet again and reached up, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Heh." She snorted in victory and walked away, satisfied that she got revenge.

"Haru-chan. Haru-chan!" Honeys voice entered her ears, and she looked over and spotted him standing in front of Haruhi's area, tears in his eyes while holding a sandal. "I lost one of my sandals…" He told her sadly.

Once she heard what he said, Kagome scanned the room. She easily spotted it close by, lying on the floor. She bent down and stretched her hand out to pick it up, but then another hand touched hers just before reaching it. We both flinched away from each other at the contact, before we looked up, and her piercing blue found familiar dark grey.

"Kagome?" Mori spoke her name, slightly surprised.

"Mori." She replied with a nod, smirking.

She then continued reaching for the sandal and grabbed it off of the floor. We both then stood and walked towards Honey. The small male was still crying about his lost footwear, so she bent down beside him, and grabbed his ankle. After lifting his foot just enough to slide the shoe back on, she sighed.

Unbeknown to her the scene looked sweet and touching, as sparkles and a bubblegum background appeared around them in effect, courtesy of Honey's cuteness.

"There you go, Honey." She told him. "We found it." She motioned towards Mori with her eyes, yet she could only raise an eyebrow in question when she noticed a light blush was staining the tall man's cheeks. Why was he blushing…?

"Gome-chan…" Honey gave a sniffle while mumbling her nickname. "Thank you."

"No problem." She reached up and gently tapped the boy on the nose playfully. He gave a soft giggle, before smiling brightly at her.

"**Aw~!" **The familiar roar of the dreaded buffalo sounded in her ears, and she groaned.

"That was so cute!"

"Lovely!"

"It moved me to tears…" The girl sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"…" She ran her fingers through her hair, just as she abruptly stood up, annoyed.

"Speaking of tears." She heard Haruhi mumble as she looked at Honey. The small boy was hugging Mori, in thanks for finding his sandal. "I noticed that everyone seems to be crying more often today." She noted. Now that she thought about it, Haruhi was right, they were crying more today then normal. "How are they able to cry so easily?" She wondered while backing away from the scene. "Ooph!" Haruhi accidentally bumped into Kaoru from behind. Something small slipped out of his kimono sleeve and landed on the floor. Looking closely Kagome could see that it said 'High-grade' with a picture of an eye crying. "Because of this?" Haruhi asked while holding up the small bottle, a gloom look on her face.

"For your information, it is common for a host to use eyedrops." Kaoru said. Both him and his bother, was standing behind her with a smug grin on their face.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru added.

"That's cheating." Haruhi scolded them.

"Oh~" Hikaru smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and poking her cheek with his finger. "Don't be such a party-pooper."

"Here Haruhi." Kaoru said while reaching into his other sleeve. "This is for you." He placed a small, pink, pumpkin shaped dessert in her hand. It was no bigger then her pinky in length, and was neatly boxed in a see-through container.

"You're giving this to me?" She asked innocently and looked up at them.

"**Aw, how cute." **Their cheeky grins grew in size as they smiled down at her.

"Ah, Haruhi!" Two women suddenly appeared next to her, hearts floating around their bodies. "You like sweets?"

"To be honest, I don't." She replied. "But you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother." She told them while looking down at the sweet with a soft expression. All the females near her gave soft coos at her kind words.

"How noble of you!" Then Tamaki just had to pop up and ruin it- "Such devotion to your mother's memory!" He told her while bending down close to her. She leaned slightly away from him, yet her palms were still opened, holding the sweet. "Here, Haruhi." He then started pulling more of the pink desserts out of nowhere, stacking them in her hands. "Take as many of them as you like." He told her with tears in the corner of his eyes. At this point, he has already stacked six of them, in a small pyramid within her hands.

"Let me guess, those tears are fake." Haruhi spoke up.

"How could you!" He gave a small gasp, looking away. "My tears are always authentic. Being able to cry without the use of eyedrops is the mark of a true host." He told her while slowly closing his eyes. The tear roll down, softly kissing his cheek. "How was that?" He asked her, striking a pose. "Are you impressed?" Kagome looked around and saw the twins yawning. Kyoya, Honey, and Mori were all ignoring him while he talked to Haruhi, already bored with him. "Have you fallen for me yet?" Sparkles dotted his body as he flashed her a dazzling smile.

"You wish." Haruhi replied dully.

"My romantic overtures don't seem to be reaching you for some reason." He mumbled to himself, and placed his hand underneath his chin in thought. "Maybe I should add a little more panache to my character?" He ran his fingers through his hair, while dramatically whipping his head to the side.

"Uh?" Haruhi noticed a lone woman peaking at them from the entrance to the room.

Kagome got a good look at her. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing the ugly duck dress, with a pink ribbon in her hair. She had half her body sticking out as she peeked at them, with an innocent and shy expression on her face. She gave a small whisper, and pulled closer to the wall for protection, from all the stares the hosts were giving her.

"**A new guest?" **The twins spoke up, not recognizing her.

"Come on in, what are you waiting for?" Kaoru appeared in front of her, leaning on the doorway, while holding a rose out for her.

"Watching from afar is no fun." Hikaru told her while leaning against his brother, also holding a rose for her.

"**Please miss." **They spoke at the same time, smiling.

"Stop that." Tamaki popped up as well, the girl gave a small gasp at his sudden appearance. He deiced to show off and was holding up a rose as well. "How many times must I tell you two boys to be more courteous to our first time guests?" He turned towards the girl and bend down to her level, gently grasping her chin. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, My Princess. I welcome you, to the Ouran Host Club." He thickly laid on his charm, while gazing into her eyes with a soft smile.

"N…" She mumbled out.

"N-?" He repeated.

"NO!" She pimp-slapped him so hard she swore she heard his neck snap from the force. "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU PHONY!" She screamed out in horror.

"Pssh-!" Kagome quickly covered up her hand as she held in a laugh. HA! Everyone else gave a soft gasp, surprised.

"Me… a phony?" Takashi stared at her wide-eyed, while his hand covered up his face where she slapped him.

"Yes! A phony!" She pointed at him, and looked down upon him with a hardened glare. "I find it hard to believe that _you_ are the prince character of this Host Club!" She growled. He stumbled backwards, a stunned expression plastered onto his face. "A prince does not spread his love so easily!" She stated. "STUPID!" She shouted. Out of nowhere an arrow appeared off screen and shot towards him, piercing his back. The word 'stupid' was written on it. He started to fall over, with a pale expression and white eyes, gasping.

"Ha-Pssht-!" Tears formed in the corners of Kagome's eyes as she tried to hold back her laugh.

"It's like you're a dumb NARCISSIST!" Another arrow flew towards him and jabbed into his chest, sending him falling back the other way. He gave a dazed yet dramatic twirl- "You're INCOMPETENT!" An arrow soared out, and pierced his back. "You're a COMMONER!" Coming from another angle he was yet again shot by her words. "You're DISGUSTING!" She spat out, as the last arrow hit the only spot left on his body.

"RAAHHH!" He screamed out in pain as a shot of lighting struck from the sky, dealing the final blow to his damaged ego. He gave a small gasp as he slowly fell onto the floor, Matrix style, as smoke flowed out of his burnt body.

"Ha~" She tried desperately to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't anymore.

She reached over and tugged on Mori's sleeve. The tall man looked down at her, and she stared at him with pleading orbs. Both her hands were over her mouth, and tears were forming in her eyes.

Mori's eyes widened slightly, before he looked around, realizing what it was. He then quickly reached out and pulled her to him, pressing her against his chest. She buried her face into his Kimono, and muffled laughter escaped from her lips, yet she made sure to keep her arms between her and Mori's body, so he wouldn't notice her true secret. He enclosed his arms around her frame, as her body continued to tremble from her soft laughter spilling out. After a few moments she gave a satisfied sigh of relief, and backed up.

"**Hey, I thought hugging wasn't allowed?" **The twin's voice perked up.

"Mori is special." She stated while backing away from him, her cold facade back in place.

"**Special?" **They repeated and stared at her questionably.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She glared at them and they quickly raised their hands and laughed nervously, shaking their heads. "Good."

She sighed then walked away from them, and as she passed Mori, she paused, glancing at him. Raising her hand she patted his chest roughly, causing the male to grunt at the treatment.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her, understanding the gesture as her way of saying 'Thank you.'

* * *

Kagome was standing, leaning against the back of the couch, bored. The room was finally back to normal, and the host club was now closed. Everyone was sitting down while looking at the new girl. They were out of their Kimonos, and were once again adorning their respectable school uniforms.

She gave a small sigh. Though she didn't want to truly admit it, she thought the outfits looked very good on them, and was disappointed when they changed. Her gazed lowered to the floor as she tried to resist another sigh. Kimonos also brought back many, many, memories for her, both good, and bad-

"Fiancée?" Kaoru repeated.

"Kyoya's?" Hikaru added, also surprised.

"Yes!" She chirped happily. "My name is Renge Houshakuji. I shall be transferring into Class 1-A starting tomorrow." She announced with a smile. Immediately Tamaki was looming in his corner, a heavy aura around him as he pouted.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." Kaoru answered.

"Why does everyone insist on referring to us like husband and wife?" Kyoya, aka 'mommy,' sighed

"Ours was a story of 'love at first sight'." Renge suddenly started to speak again. She put her hands onto her cheek and started to squirm around happily. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard, when you thought no one was looking." She giggled. "Or how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor, injured little kitten."

"**Is she serious?" **The twins looked at her with a blank expression.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No way!" Renge objected. "I can recognize my love anywhere!" She stated. "A person that is so nice to others and never asks for anything in return."

"**Ah~! Who is she talking about?" **At this point the twins were running around, with their hands on their heads, and everyone was turning pale in confusion. Words appeared in the background saying 'Who? Who?'

"He likes solitude, but in fact he sometimes gets lonely." Even Kagome, thought her description of Kyoya was completely wrong, leaving everyone wondering who exactly was she talking about-? "He looks like the star on the popular dating sim game, Ukidoki Memorial." She told them. "You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!" She pointed at Kyoya, smiling.

"**Uh?" **Everyone went silent as they stared at her blankly.

"Uki?" Haruhi mumbled.

"Doki?" Honey finished, also confused.

"OTAKU!" Tamaki gasped, raising his hand up in surprise, also as a reflex to defend himself.

"SHE'S AN OTAKU!" Hikaru screeched, also holding his hand up as he went pale.

"…?" Mori hummed.

"This is the first time I've seen one!" Kaoru added, stunned. (Otaku: A person obsessed with games/computers/anime, etc, etc…)

"I get it now." Kyoya mumbled while he had his hand, resting under his chin in thought. "You're in love with that character, and you projected that love onto me, somehow deluding yourself that we are engaged." While he was saying this, Renge was running around in the background, hearts were in her eyes and floating around her head. She was mumbling nonsense about how great he is, and what they did together, arms waving frantically. "I'm assuming this 'Miyabi' character wears glasses as well." He sighed while straightening his lenses back onto his nose with his finger. Hearing his words they all gathered around his seat.

"So she made it up? You're not really her fiancée?" Tamaki asked dully.

"Well no, I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage." He crossed his arms and looked down in thought. "Besides, this is the first time I've ever meet the woman."

"**Could have said so sooner." **The twins and Tamaki mumbled while sighing.

"Interesting…" Kagome mumbled as she bent down close to Kyoya's face, smirking "Eh, specks?" Reaching out with her finger, she mockingly poked him on the cheek, and then playfully drew a circle.

"Specks?" He mumbled out her nickname for him, ignoring the poking.

"Hey!" Renge's voice peeped out. "What are you doing?" She was obviously jealous- The woman placed her hand onto Kagome's shoulder, and everyone gasped, eyes going wide.

"…" Kagome growled, her hand clinching into a fist. In a large blur she spun around and swung her fist at the person who would dare touch her-

"No!" Mori pushed Renge out of the way just in time, fully taking the punch instead. He gave a large grunt as her fist collided with his chest, the wind getting knocked out of him. Kagome's eyes widened in horror, and she quickly withdrew her hand, but the damage was already done. The tough man collapsed onto his knees, eyes rolling in the back of his head. She quickly caught him before he could fall onto the floor.

"Mori!" She called to him.

He didn't answer and slouched forward. She hissed, realizing his was passed out. Thinking quickly, she turned around and without any effort placed the heavy man onto her back. His arms were over her shoulders, around her neck, and her hands were gripping his thighs, so he would not fall off. Once she shifted the man, making sure he was secure, she glanced over, towards the woman, and her eyes hardened. Renge paled and gave a small eep. Kagome snorted, before running out of the room, going towards the nurse's office.

"We forgot to warn you-" Hikaru mumbled.

"Yeah, Kagome is… _different_."Kaoru added. "But it's too late now." He shrugged.

"**You see his eyes? He totally hates you now." **They said at the same time. Renge went pale.

"You're not the only one." Tamaki felt sympathy, and had tears in his eyes. "Here" He handed her a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a list of all the things _not _to do around Kagome." He told her. "Now that you're one of the '_Hated'._ " Tamaki emphasized, and then placed a large stack of papers in her hands. "There are special things that Kagome just won't allow, or you _will_ be pummeled…" He stated, while he continued to stack more papers into her arms. "Don't make eye contact. Don't wear perfume. Don't call his name. Don't walk while chewing gum. Don't offer him cake- _**Definitely**_ _don't _offer **him **_**CAKE!**_ Don't whistle…" He then continued his list, while placing his hand onto his chin and closing his eyes, as if reciting it by heart.

"Boss learned those mistakes the hard way…" Kaoru mumbled.

"Take this too." Kyoya placed a folder into her hand, adding to her stack.

"Kyoya~!" She hummed his name and hearts filled her eyes. "What is it? A love poem?" She dropped all the other papers and opened it up.

"No." He stated. Once her eyes fell upon the bold title she paled. She skimmed down the paper, before flipping it over, only to find fifty more pages underneath-"It's a contract stating that all harm to your person, done by Kagome, is not connected in anyway to the Host Club." He pushed up his glasses with his finger.

After the first lawsuit, it became routine to sign the contract, if a guest was to ever step foot inside the club…

* * *

Kagome rushed into the room, slamming the door open and scaring the nurses in the process. The doctor, and few nurses, paused in their talking, looking towards her in confusing. Once they saw Mori on her back, their eyes' widened with surprise, and was walking towards her, asking what happened.

"Leave." She glared at them, promising death if they touched him. Hey mumbled to themselves in fear, and took a step away from her. "Now!" She growled.

Quickly getting the idea, they ran pass her and out of the door. After slamming the door shut with her foot, she walked over to one of the many beds that littered the room. Being careful not to hurt him, she placed him down onto the bed.

She roughly tugged off his jacket and removed his tie. Ripping his buttoned shirt open, not bothering to waste time, she flinched at the sight and gave a hiss of pain- Ouch. A deep black and purple bruise was already formed into a perfect circle on his chest. The color slowly fanned out like flames, as the rich color paled, spreading out to his ribs and stomach, resembling a purple sun. She really did a number on him…

She felt her body go heavy, as the weight of guilt hit her hard. Slowly reaching out, she placed her hand over his chest gently, her touch just skimming across the surface.

"Most of the damage is probably internal." She mumbled, knowing it was serious.

She closed her eyes, and her hand glowed pink, as she placed some of her powers into it. Slowly, she swiped her hand across his chest, feeling for the damage. She once again, felt herself wincing at the image playing in her mind.

After assessing the damage, her finger tips glowed a richer pink and she gently trailed them along his chest, dancing over his skin. She could feel the worse of the injures start to diminish, and once it was acceptable that he would be able to heal okay on his own, she stopped her powers. Her hand ceased glowing, and she slowly opened her eyes. Once again, she flinched at the horrible bruise that was stamped onto his skin, and her heart clinched in pain at the sight.

"Damn…" She wanted to heal him completely, but if she did that, they might ask questions so she was forced to just heal the major damage, and left the bruise. "Mori."

She looked down at his resting form, and hoped that he was having a good dream. Heaven knows that he deserved _something _nice, after that beating he just took…

* * *

Mori was in darkness. It was quiet, so he didn't know where he was. His body was aching, and his head was reeling, wondering what happened. His fingers twitched, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. The familiar sight of the nurse's office greeted him and he sighed. After glancing around, a movement in the corner of his vision caught his attention, and he turned his head to fully focus on it. His dark grey orbs widened slightly, when they landed on the form of Kagome.

He was sitting in a chair off to the side. His hands were in his pockets, and his feet were stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed. His head was leaning forward, drooping, and his eyes were halfway closed, dazed. Every now and then his head would go forward too much, and Kagome snapped his head back into place, but it wasn't long until it tilted back, showing just how tired he was.

"Kagome?" Mori whispered, his voice slightly hoarse.

Instantly Kagome jolted awake by his call, and whipped his head to look at him. His eyes widened, and he was by the bed in a flash, leaning over him.

"Mori." He whispered his name, before looking him over. "You alright? How is your body? You feel okay?" He placed his hand over his chest gently.

"…" He gave a small grunt and clinched his teeth as he slowly peeled himself from the bed, sitting up.

"Don't stress yourself too much." He tried to tell him. The obvious concern the male had for him, made a small amount of blood rush into his cheeks.

"I'm alright." He told him with a sigh, once he was fully sitting up, leaning against the back of the bed. Though his body was sore all over, and his chest was prickling with pain, it's not as bad as he imagined it would be. That punch… was powerful.

Glancing down, he noticed he was no longer wearing his jacket and tie. His shirt was opened, and his buttons were missing- He raised an eyebrow when he saw that his upper torso was wrapped neatly in bandages. It covered from his collar bone to the bottom of his ribs, almost to his stomach. He squinted, trying to focus, when he spotted several colors of purple sticking out from underneath the bottom of the bandage-

"I did that myself, hope it's not too tight." Kagome voice broke his thoughts. He shook his head. It was done rather nicely, not constricting at all- "The others visited you." He told him. "I volunteered to take you back home once you woke up." Mori hummed at his words, and glanced at the window beside his bed. It was rather dark outside. He stayed awake this whole time, waiting for him? "The others had to drag Honey out of the room…"

"…" He smiled, imagining Mitsukuni crying and kicking his feet as they pulled him out of the room. He should get back home as soon as he can-

"Mori." Kagome whispered, catching his attention and making him turn back towards him- His eyes widened considerably with the image awaiting him.

Kagome was staring at him with large and sorrowfully eyes. He looked so sad, as if he was on the brink of crying right in front of him. Mori's breath caught in his throat, lips slightly parted in surprise, and he felt his chest clinch at the saddened sight. His hands, which were resting on the bed, unconsciously gripping the sheet until his knuckles grew white. He didn't know why, but he did not like seeing him like that.

Kagome reached out and softly pressed his palm against his cheek, his long and slender fingers barely brushed against his ear, making his cheeks flush pink at the contact-

"I'm so sorry…" He mumbled. "I-" He bit his lower lip. "I'm so very-" He could feel his hand start to tremble against his skin, surprising him. "I would _never_ attack a friend- You have to believe that." He pleaded to him, looking up at him with large eyes. "I-"

"…" Mori reached up and placed his larger hand over top of his smaller one. His expression softened towards him, and he raised his other hand, placing it onto his head, in silent reassurance. His lips curved up into a small smile, and he bent down, pressing his forehead gently against his, in a kind gesture. "Hmm." He closed his eyes and hummed softly. After a few moments he leaned back and opened his eyes. "-!" A deep shade of red instantly shown onto his cheeks, when he saw Kagome was looking at him with _that _expression. His eyes were large and happy, a blush of red also stained his cheeks, and he was _smiling_ at him-

"Takashi." He whispered his name and his eyes softened towards him. Mori could feel his blush spreading, going over his ears- The stunned man was suddenly pulled down, as Kagome wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. "Thank you." He whispered against his ear, snapping him out of his surprise.

He could feel himself smiling once more at the smaller male's rare show of affection. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, his soothing Vanilla scent invaded his senses, surrounding him in its usual claming effect it had on him.

"Hmm." He could only give a soft hum in reply against his shoulder, as he felt himself relax. Some of Kagome's long hair tickled his nose, making his smile grow…

* * *

Kagome was sitting inside of the limo with Mori. She wanted to escort him to his home, to make sure he got there safely, after all, it was her fault he was hurt- And she felt _extremely_ guilty because of it…

No, it wasn't just that- She unconsciously started nibbling on her lower lip. Her eyes drooped in sadness, as her gaze fell onto the floor. Though she made sure to sit as far away from him as she could, to give him room, she could still hear his heavy breathing. Each inhale of air he made, caused her body to slowly sink further and further into her seat.

He use to take smooth, deep, and calming breaths. She could hardly tell he was even breathing, even when she sat beside him in the club, but now she could hear his clear struggle, as he tried to fill his lungs with air, and it made her flinch in guilt.

She knew it was because of her recklessness that she hurt him. She knew he was in pain. She knew it was her fault. She knew- She _knew_- Yet he didn't blame her… He forgave her, without even hesitating. He then smiled at her and hummed, his silent way of saying 'It's alright.'

She _attacked_ him, yet he understood that it wasn't on purpose-

"_Stupid Bitch!" He hissed at her, smirking._

Her eyes widened at the lost memory, and her body started to tremor, her hands balling into fists until her knuckles grew white.

She will _never _be like him-! Her eyes darkened and she felt herself slipping, as old images flashed in her mind. The taste of copper hit her tongue, snapping her out of her daze, and she blinked. She licked her wounded lip and sighed.

She would never betray those who trusted her. Yet it is for that very reason, why she feels so guilty for harming the one human who she can be very comfortable around. She didn't know why or how, but this man seems to attract her interest, day after day, even though he isn't trying to.

He is quiet, only speaking when needed. That fact isn't a hindrance, for his actions are full of more emotion and heart then any words could ever voice, making up for his lack of conversation 100 times over. Yet she didn't mind that he doesn't talk, actually, she likes it. His silent yet strong disposition, makes it easy for her to relax around him…

Even though he doesn't talk, he watches everything with keen eyes. He is able to notice small changes in her behavior, and figured out that she was overheating, or even that her favorite cake was Germen Chocolate.

Little by little, she believed he has slowly started to figure her out, by her subtle actions or comments she makes, being able to read between the lines- As she is able to do with him…

Her eyes drooped in sadness yet again, and she started to nibble on her bruised lip. Yet she ends up punching him-

"Kagome?" His deep voice called to her. She snapped her head up, and was by his side in an instant, placing her hand onto his bandaged chest and looking up into his dark orbs.

"Is it your wound? Are you in pain?" She asked.

"…!" His cheeks quickly flushed red, and he turned his head away from her, coughing. "N-No." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You seemed distressed." He mumbled.

"Oh." Was all she said, and she cleared her throat. She then removed her hand, and plopped down beside him in a huff. "I'm fine."

"…" He smiled at her, before raising his hand and placing it onto her head. He gave it a playful ruffle, causing her to close her eyes and sigh at the treatment. His large, slightly rough hands, were always cold, and felt nice…

She could feel him gently grip her chin, and slowly turned her head to face him. The act caused her to open her eyes and stare at him questionably. He looked down at her with a serious expression, a small frown on his face.

"Wha-" Her words were cut off when he trailed his thumb across her lower lip, causing her to flinch.

"Something is bothering you." He stated. "You've been biting your lip ever since we left the school."

"Hmph." She snorted and jerked away from his gentle grasp. "It's nothing." She told him.

"…" He gave a soft hum in reply, not sounding convinced. "You're still worried about me." He quickly saw through her act.

Her eyes widened and she felt a small rush of heat go into her cheeks. A deep a low rumble vibrated through his chest, the familiar sound of his chuckle entered her ears. He reached up, and gave her head a friendly pat, praising her. His expression softened towards her, and his lips curved into a small smile.

"Whatever." She huffed, roughly shoving her hands into her pockets, yet a small smile appeared on her face…

* * *

Kagome was the first to jump out of the limo when they arrived. Once Mori also left the expensive automobile, she stayed by his side, and grabbed his arm, draping it over her shoulder for support. She was just the right height to pull it off, any shorter and it would be uncomfortable for him, with his tall stature.

He didn't question or object to her actions for help, and instead, placed some of his weight onto her. They already went though a short argument about it back in school, as they were leaving and going to the limo.

Of course he wasn't really auguring with her verbally. When she placed his arm over her shoulder, helping him stand, he looked at her strangely, raising an eyebrow at her in question, and because of that she went into defense mode…

"_I'm the one who did that to you, so shut up and let me help you!" Seeing a small blush show on his cheeks, she snorted and turned her head away from him. "Idiot."_

By her standers he wasn't even heavy, so she didn't mind. She still felt guilty for hitting him, and wanted to do what she could to lift some of the weight that's been chaining her down, because of it- She stumbled slightly once she entered the large estate, finally getting a good look at the inside.

It was enormous! The seer size of the room was awe inspiring, as she had to crank her neck to see the top of the ceiling. Not only was it overwhelmingly beautiful, but there was a sense of warmth as she stared at all soothing colors that decorated the room, and artwork that littered the walls-

"Something wrong?" Mori's cool voice snapped her out of her trance.

"No." She shook her head and sighed. She should be use to this by now-

"Takashi!" The familiar call of Honey fell into her ears. She watched as he hopped down the stairway cheerfully, flowers around his head as he hugged the rabbit to his chest.

"Mitsukuni." Mori gave a soft grunt as he removed his arm from around her shoulder, standing on his own. A soft smile showed on his face, as the small male looked up at him with tears in his eyes, sniffling.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Mori nodded. "You waited for me?"

"Yah-uh!" He cooed sweetly, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Gome-chan!" Honey chirped her name, catching her attention and she looked down at him. "Thank you for bring Takashi back!" He thanked her, and happily held up his bunny above his head, waving it side to side.

"No problem." She smirked, and reached out, patting the bunny's head playfully. She then lowered her hand onto Honey's blond hair, and gave it a good shuffle. The older yet smaller male laughed, grinning. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving now." She announced her departure.

"Really!" Honey seemed saddened by this. "How are you going to get home?"

"Walk, of course." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, so you live close by?" His eyes brightened up at that news.

"Nope." She burst his bubble. "But if I leave now, and jogged the whole way, I might make it before dawn…" Though she was being optimistic- Both Mori's and Honey's eyes widened, a cold breeze blew past their ghostly pale bodies. "Well." She hummed and turned around, walking away. "See ya." She waved goodbye to them over her shoulder.

"No Gome-chan!" Honey quickly grabbed onto her sleeve, gripping tightly. "You can't!" He objected.

"What do you mean, _'I can't' _?" She questioned, while raising a delicate eyebrow. "What else is there-""Stay here!" He quickly answered.

"You can't be serious-" She was about to object, but then large tears formed into the small boys eyes, and he pouted, whimpering sadly. "Uhh…" She froze at the sight, feeling her resolve crack. He found her weakness- "Alright." She finally agreed, and sighed in defeat.

"Yay~!" The boy cheered and started hopping around the room happily.

She glanced over at Mori. He was looking down at her with a soft expression, a smile on his face.

"Don't look at me like that…" She mumbled under her breath and shoved her hands into her pocket. She turned her head away from him and sighed- She felt a large, cold hand, softly rest on her head, before he gave her raven locks a good ruffle.

She hummed in reply at the rough treatment, and a small smile crept its way onto her face…

* * *

Mori walked down the corridor grasping a sliver tray. His large hands were carefully gripping the intricate and decorated handles, while the food was on a large, and very expensive platter, with a glass of orange juice. A flower laid off to the side, for presentational purposes, he guessed.

He was on his way to Kagome's room. He instructed the cooks to make some breakfast for the smaller male, since he stayed the night. He didn't know what he liked, when it comes to regular food, so he let the cooks decide for him, and knowing Kagome, he figured it was best if he brought the food, instead of some unfortunate house keeper…

His slow stroll came to a stop when he was standing in front of the door, leading to Kagome's room. Shifting the food, he placed his hand underneath the tray, before raising his hand and giving the door a soft tap. He then put his hands back onto the handles of the tray, waiting for him to answer.

He didn't have to wait long-

"Yeah?" Kagome spoke in a bored tone, as he opened the door widely.

"…" Mori stared down at him, while trying to fight back a blush. The younger male was in a very large robe, which was much too big for him, and had a towel draped around his shoulders. His long raven locks were slightly damp, while some water was dripping off the ends.

"Mori?" Kagome looked up at him, while rubbing his cheek with the towel. "Why are you here?"

"Breakfast." He answered.

Kagome looked down in his hands, and stared at the food for a moment. Does he not like it? Slowly, he reached out and grasped a piece of toast. Placing it to his lips, he started nibbling on it. Mori smiled as he watched the smaller male-

Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, and frowned. Raising his hand, and with his finger, motioned for him to come closer, the bread dangling between his lips. Without questioning it, the tall man bent down till he was eye level with him. Reaching up with both hands, the male placed them onto either side of his cheeks.

"Stop being so nice to me." Kagome playfully slammed his forehead against his, head-butting him roughly.

"…?" Mori could only stand there, blinking in surprise and still bent over, wondering why-

Kagome removed the bread from his mouth, and then stood on his tiptoes, to get better leverage over him. His cheeks flushed with new color, as he felt Kagome's warm and wet tongue slide over the red scrape on his forehead.

"Idiot." He mumbled against his skin. Mori closed his eyes and smiled, finally understanding.

"You're welcome…"

* * *

Kagome walked into the music room. The club was just about to start so the other members were already there, waiting. When she arrived they looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything. She shrugged it off and walked over towards the twins. Plopping herself between them, she raised her feet onto the table lazily and sighed.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at her questionably, and she just smirked. Reaching up and placed her hands onto their heads, and gave their hair a friendly shuffle in greeting. They both gave a small laugh at the rough treatment, a cheeky grin on their faces.

"I thought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea." Tamaki suddenly spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

"**Why do you say that?" **The twins asked.

"Well, its fairly obvious isn't it?" He replied with another question. "Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi." They already knew that, since she and the twins were in the same class as her as well- "So, if Haruhi has a female companion around, it could bring out the female within her." He told them. "Renge's girlish air of tenderness, just might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." He spoke up, not caring that said female was sitting right beside him.

"Good grief." Haruhi mumbled, sighing.

"Now is the chance for Haruhi to get in touch with her feminine side!" He suddenly got dramatic with a serious look on his face. "This is an important project, men!" He stated. "She doesn't have anyone else in class right now except for these shady twins-" He pointed across the table, between the twins, directly at her. "And the ruffian Kagome!"

"**Oh, that's something really nice to say." **The twins, of course, were being sarcastic as they raised an eyebrow at him, tilting their heads.

"Ruffian…?" Kagome mumbled. "Who's the ruffian!" She questioned him while reaching over and gripping his shirt collar, pulling him close to her face. Her eyes hardened as she growled at him.

"Ummm…" He paled and gave a nervous laugh. "AH!" He cried out as she started shaking him violently back and forth. His eyes were looped with swirls, as the violent motion started to make him dizzy.

"Everyone!" The voice of Renge chirped in as she poked her head out from the behind the door. Kagome then decided to release Tamaki at that point- "Renge, your new manager-" She pulled out her hands, within them was a purple napkin. "Has baked cookies for you!" She smiled happily while placing said cookies beside her head.

"Ah~!" Tamaki gasped in awe, while suddenly appearing beside her at the door. "How lady-like!" He laid on his charm, and struck a pose dramatically. "I am moved by your generosity-"

"I didn't make these for you, phony prince." She mumbled under her breath. Suddenly the words 'phony prince' fell from the sky, slamming into him and sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"Ugh." He gave a small twitch, like a squashed cockroach.

"Puh~!" Kagome snickered as she watched him crawl to his favorite pity corner to pout.

Honey appeared beside her, holding a cookie out for her to take. Taking her hand out of her pocket, she reached down, while Tamaki's gloom of depression surround him like a fog, and treating it like a movie, she watched him sulk while she placed the cookie into her mouth, Honey doing the same. Her eyebrows angled together as a _familiar _taste hit her tongue-

"It's a bit burnt." Honey mumbled while continuing to chew on his cookie. Took the words right out of her mouth-

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni, its bad for you." Mori told him, also standing beside her.

"RahhHh!" Renge roared as she appeared in front of them, her hair suddenly was transformed into snakes, and they were hissing, while she glared angrily at Mori and Honey.

"WAHHH!" Honey screamed while tears fell from his eyes. "She's scary!" He took a step back, as the crazed girl charged them. They was about to make a run for it, but as the girl passed her she casually reached out and grabbed one of the snakes by the neck.

"AH~!" She gave a small squeak as the motion caused her to be pulled back roughly from the unexpected stop. "Hey-!" She gave a hiss, as her hair quickly changed back to normal, and she raised her hand to her scalp in pain. "What are you-" She looked up and gave a small gasp. Her eyes widened when they locked onto ice cold, piercing blue, staring back.

"Do not bear your fangs at my companions." She looked down at her calmly. "Or else I will be forced to punish you for your insolence." She casually threatened her, while the cookie bobbed up and down as she spoke. Renge instantly paled at her words. "Is that understood, _woman_?"

"Y-yes." She repeatedly nodded her head.

"…" She finally released her hair, and the smooth strands slipped through her fingers, before gracefully falling back into its rightful place. Sticking her tongue out, she pulled the cookie into her waiting mouth. "For a first try, the cookie was okay." She complimented her, while sticking her hand into her pocket and licking her lips. "If you don't burn them, I wouldn't mind trying them again." She then turned and walked away, not noticing the small red stain that was flushed onto Renge's cheeks.

"That was nice of you." Haruhi complimented her as she walked over.

"I'm in a good mood." She told her with a shrugged. The girl give a soft hum and smiled, while reaching down and plucking a cookie from the batch in her hand, and taking a bite.

"They're not that bad at all, they got a good flavor to them." She also had her on opinion of the cookies, and placed it back into her mouth for another bite-

"Let me see." Hikaru suddenly appeared, and gently grabbed her chin. Her leaned down and grabbed the cookie that was dangling from her lips, between his teeth. With a hum, he broke a large chunk off of it, before pulling away, grinning.

"Oh, Haruhi." Kaoru also showed up, and placed his hand on her head. "You have some crumbs on your face." He bent down, and slowly, his pink tongue stuck out from between his lips and he softly licked her cheek, getting it for her. A large gasp, courtesy of Tamaki, came from behind them, and the twin's cheeky grin grew in size.

"Did you see what they just did-?" Tamaki started complaining while pointing at them.

"And suddenly-" Kyoya mumbled, standing beside him. _"He took a bite of the cookie while it was in her mouth-!" Tamaki was yelling in the back ground. _"The classmates are closer then they've ever been before…" He was ignoring the King, as he continued his rant.

"You know you could have just told me, and I would've whipped it off." Haruhi plainly told Kaoru, while rubbing her cheek, unfazed. _"I told you those shady twins were up to no good-! They're trying to seduce her!" _"And if you wanted a cookie there's plenty here." She calmly held up her hand, where the cookies were, while looking at Hikaru.

"-!" Tamaki gave a loud and ungraceful-like snort, shocked. "That's not how you're supposed to react, Haruhi!" He told her while gripping her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. She had a blank expression while looking at the corners of her eyes. "You're supposed to stay strong, then casually reject them and brush them to the side! You understand?"

"This is sexual harassment, Senpai."

"Sexual harassment?" He repeated, shocked. "If this is sexual harassment, then those two should be put in jail!" He let go of her and pointed towards the twins. "Police! Help!"

"Haruhi." Kagome smoothly called to her, her voice low and deep, catching everyone's attention.

"Uh?" Was Haruhi's ungracefully reply. Kagome gently took her chin in her hand, so she was looking into her eyes, and slowly, she lowered herself till her face was close to hers.

"May I kiss you…?" She casually asked her. Everyone went still, staring at them intensely. Tamaki's eyes went wide as saucers and he paled.

"…!" Haruhi blushed a pretty pink, and Kagome smirked.

"N-No!" Tamaki pulled Haruhi back, away from her, and got between them, pointing at her accursedly. "The answer is defiantly no!"

"I didn't ask you, I was asking Haruhi." She rolled her eyes at him, and he was gapping at her like a fish. The twins were snickering in the background, enjoying every minute of it-

"Every single one of you!" Renge suddenly screamed out, making everyone turn towards her. "Other then Kyoya, all of your characters are not good enough!" She pointed towards them, and everyone flinched at her heated expression. "Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand?" She started to preach to them. "Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled." Who told her that-? "If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time until the girls get tired of you, and stop coming all together." Kagome thought all of them were doing rather well- "Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business!" She huffed. "As you're manager it is my duty to change your character's backgrounds!"

"…" Kagome rolled her eyes. That's has nothing to do with being a manager. Would she stop self-proclaiming things on her own, it's rather annoying-

"I'll start with YOU!" Renge pointed at Honey. The small boy cried out in surprise, eyes going wide. "If all you are is cute, inside and out, you're no different then a baby. Therefore, from now on you are the baby-faced-thug!"

'**The Cute Face, Who's Actually A Thug!'**

"AHH~~!" Honey screamed out in both shock and horror.

"And Mori!" She pointed towards the tall male. "You're his childhood friend, the flunky, who tries to let him see the error of his ways!"

'**Underling Of Childhood Friend!'**

"…?" He paled as he looked at her with a blank expression.

"The twins!" She points at them. "Are now basketball players that are enslaved in their own world!"

'**Their Own World!'**

"…**?" **They stared at her, as if saying 'What the hell?'

"Haruhi!" She pointed towards her. "You're a brilliant student, but you are constantly being bullied!"

'**Intense Bullying!'**

"…" She also paled.

"Kagome!" She pointed to her next. Kagome glared at her, while growling. Her heated black aura sparking and flaming around her body, _daring_ her to say anything- "…" She paled, gulping- "Tamaki!" She quickly changed people and pointed towards the king, causing him to gasp. Kagome smirked in amusement. Good choice. "You're the school idol who is admired for your good looks, but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world! The Lonely Prince!"

'**Lonesome Prince!'**

"-!" His eyes shrunk smaller then beads in shock, and he gave a dramatic gasp.

"Ah~!" Renge squealed and sighed, cooing as her cheeks flushed pink. "Kyoya, you're prefect just the way you are. So stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'K?" She hummed in delight, and placed her hands onto her cheek and smiled happily.

"I'm honored." He placed his hand over his chest and smirked.

"Lonely prince! That title is perfect for me~!" Tamaki was really dramatic as his body shined around him, amazed. Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Come on Kyoya!" She heard Hikaru whisper to Kyoya as him and Kaoru pulled him away from Renge.

"You got to do something." Kaoru pleaded with him, both not liking the idea. If anyone can change her mind, it was him-

"Why?" He asked. "Seems like the boss is up for it." He pointed towards him. They both looked over, including her.

She could only raise a delicate eyebrow in question as she stared at his form. Tamaki had his usual gloom of depression surrounding him, and a pain, saddened expression, adorned his face. Even through all of that, his body had a dazzling shimmer around him, as he struck several lonely and dramatic poses while leaning against the wall. He had his hand on his chest, and his head hung low.

"How about this Renge?" He asked, his voice slow and saddened. "Do these poses work for a 'lonely prince'?"

"Wow you're pretty good at that Tamaki!" She appeared beside him with her hands together, while looking at him in awe. "But you know it would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain!" She stated.

"**Ugh~!" **The twins and Haruhi groaned.

"Well, let's see how things turn out." Kyoya told them, while smirking. "I bet it will be interesting." He promised. "Probably…"

Kagome reached up and rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling another headache coming on…

* * *

Hikaru was dribbling the ball, quickly passing everyone, before he leaped and casually shot it into the air. As if by magic, it perfectly fell into the net. Hikaru jumped into the air, cheering, as all the women in the stands cooed over his performance. He laughed, waving to everyone happily- Suddenly a whistle was blown, catching his attention.

"Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary immediately!" Someone ordered. Hikaru quickly rushed over to see what happened.

"Kaoru?" He mumbled as he approached the crowed, mostly shocked as he saw his bother lying on the floor, in pain while holding his knee. "Kaoru!" He said it with more confidence, as he got on his knees and leaned over to his bother, with a pained expression. "Kaoru!"

"Hikaru! You have to get back in the game!" Someone tried to pull him away from his bother.

"Shut up!" He erupted in anger, pushing him away.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru weakly mumbled out, catching his attention. "Hikaru, you need to calm down." He tried to tell him. "There's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain. Right now, you're not the one injured." He slowly reached up and cupped his cheek, to try and reassured him. "Now, go on."

"I-I can't." Tears fell from Hikaru's eyes, and he reached up, placing his hand over Kaoru's. "It hurts! It hurts, Kaoru."

'_Your pain is also my pain. It's okay if no one understands. As long as we have each other, we can live on.'_

"I'm envious of you two." Tamaki mumbled with a sad smile on his face. His body and hair were both damp, as he was softly pummeled by the cold rain, yet he didn't care. "The way you two can support each other like that…"

The dark clouds above them gave an ominous and gloomy feel, as they covered the sky in their depressing color.

"Tamaki?" Hikaru whispered his name, shocked. Him and his bother were both standing outside, in front of the fountain.

"But you're the academy's idol, Tamaki." Kaoru was also surprised by his words.

"Idol…eh?" He looked down sadly, before reaching up and brushing away some of his hair that was covering his face. "I hate it when people all worship me, for something so superficial as my appearance." He seemed almost in pain, as he looked into the rain stricken sky, as if his heart was about to break. "I would be better off being alone…" He sighed, as he placed his hand over his broken heart, and clinched his soaked shirt, until his knuckles grew white.

'_One grieving hearts meets another. They pass each other. Wounding one another. What are the hearts of these young men made of?'_

Haruhi was running. Running and running, until her legs hurt and she was having trouble breathing. She didn't care that every step she took only made the endless puddles of water splash onto her clothes, she just had to get away. Unable to go anymore, she leaned against the trunk of a tree, trying to take cover from the pounding rain.

"You can't runaway forever." A cold voice spoke behind him.

She gave a surprised gasp and turned around. She looked on in fear as the person she was running from, was staring her down. Feeling all of her hope drain from her body, knowing it was useless, she slowly slid down the tree, until her bottom hit the rain covered grass, drenching her pants.

"You should remember well, what happens when you defy me." He hummed, while standing in front of her.

"Stop it, Mitsukuni." Mori spoke up, trying to stop him. He knew, that what they were doing was wrong- "You're only hurting yourself, every time you hurt others."

"Don't tell me what to do, Takashi." Honey quickly silenced him, frowning, his bangs covering his eyes. "You want to be punished again?"

'_What kind of resolution will be waiting for them? Will it be the light of salvation, or…?'_

"It really pisses me off when people don't know their place." He smirked at her, raising his head to reveal hated eyes. He smirked… -! "Nuuhh~!" His face quickly deflated and back into the puffy, large-eyed boy we all know- "Wahhh!" He cried out and launched towards her, crying. "I'm sorry Haru-chan! I don't want to do this anymore!" He hugged her tightly while sniffling.

"CUT!" Renge yelled out in anger, as the snakes on her head hissed. The scene changed, and it suddenly became day. The rain stopped, as the man with the hose shut off the water, and everyone paused what they were doing with all the effects and special lighting. "Cut! Cut! CUT!" She repeated and stomped her feet on the ground. "What's wrong with you!" She asked. "You got to stick to the script!"

"I can't-!" He whined.

"Stop rolling, cameraman!" She commanded, pointing towards the crewman behind the lens.

"Yes Boss." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Make the rain more real!" She complained in the background.

"Yes Boss." He replied. She continued to give him orders, and he continued to reply with 'Yes Boss.'

"How did they go from changing our characters, into making a movie about them?" Hikaru mumbled a question while he sat beside his bother in a folding chair.

Kagome was standing in the foreground, leaning against one of the trees, watching the whole thing play out with little to no interest in it. Kyoya was scribbling on his clipboard, standing behind the twins, and Haruhi walked up to them with a towel draped around her shoulders.

"And why is there a whole film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi just added on to their list of questions.

"Apparently she flew them in from Hollywood." Kyoya answered, pausing in his writing. "Don't you recognize him?" He asked. "That man was the director of 'The Millennium Snow'. The vampire movie that was number one at the box office last year." He told them. Haruhi's expression went blank-

"Another thing." Hikaru spoke up, slapping the script booklet in frustration. "How come this stupid script has Kaoru as the pitcher?" He huffed.

"Yeah…" Kaoru agreed with him, not understanding.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi innocently asked.

"**If you don't know, then never mind." **They spoke at the same time.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi repeated, blinking in confusion.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. Ignorance is bliss…eh?

* * *

Kagome was leaning against one of the walls of the building. Her eyes were closed and she had her hands inside of her pocket. The sun was shining on her form, making her irritable. Raising one leg up, she propped it against the wall and sighed. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the note. She slowly scanned the words, rereading it…

_Kagome_

_I have something I need to tell you, please come to the back of building B, at 3:00, underneath the large stained windows._

_Takashi_

She looked away from the note and glanced up at the large clock tower that was placed just inside of the academy walls. Seeing that it was already 3:10, she couldn't help but sigh again, while sticking the note back into her pocket, closing her eyes. He is late- Whatever Mori has to say, better be important…

"Tell us again, why are we watching Kagome like this?" Haruhi mumbled. "I don't understand, is something supposed to happen?"

Everyone was hiding behind the brush that was planted beside the building, along with a group of trees and flowers, spying on Kagome.

"Of course something is supposed to happen!" Renge whispered in reply while watching Kagome intensely.

"Kagome wouldn't willingly join the movie." Hikaru spoke up.

"Yeah, and he kept hiding from us." Kaoru added.

"**So we used a cleaver tactic to flush him out into the open."**

"In other words…" Haruhi mumbled. "You tricked him."

"Trick is such a _mean_ word-"

"We like to call it 'special persuasion'."

"Oh?" Haruhi hummed. "What did you 'persuade' him with?"

"**We just sent him a note."**

"A note?" Tamaki repeated, blinking. "A _love_ note?" He squeaked, almost blowing their cover. The others glared at him and placed their hands over their lips, in a 'shushing' manner.

"I never thought Kagome was the type of person to actually reply to something in _that _category." Kyoya smirked, pushing his glasses up with his finger. "Interesting…"

"Yeah, me neither-" Hikaru honesty answered.

"That's why we signed Mori's name at the bottom." Kaoru added. They both grinned, and looked at Mori.

"…?" Mori blinked in surprise.

"That's not nice…" Honey peeped up while hugging his rabbit to his chest. "Making Gome-chan wait out there, thinking he is going to talk to Takashi."

"Yeah." Mori agreed, and walked out from behind his tree, walking towards Kagome. He felt bad that he was standing there, waiting for him, when in fact he wasn't the one who wrote it- They all gasped and twins grabbed him, pulling him back behind the tree before Kagome could see them.

"**What are you trying to do!" **The twins objected. **"The plan will be ruined if he spots us!"**

Mori looked down at them, before standing up, pulling them in tow. He then started walking towards Kagome again, dragging the twins behind with no effort.

"Mori, no!" Hikaru gave a hushed growl, pulling with all his might.

"A little help here…!" Kaoru looked towards them.

Tamaki and Renge jumped up and started tugging on the tall male as well. Renge grabbed one arm, while Kaoru had the other. Hikaru was holding on to his leg, being dragged through the grass, while Tamaki launched onto his shoulders, trying to weight him down, while pounding on his head childishly.

Suddenly they all stopped when a large man walked around the corner, approaching Kagome. All of them ducked down behind the brush, and peaked over the edge.

"It's about time!" Renge hissed, mumbling to herself as she watched the man strut up to Kagome, looking smug.

"Who's that?" Haruhi asked.

"That's the person I hired to fight with Kagome." She answered with a grin, pointing to the sky and looking proud of herself.

"**That dude looks mean…" **The twins mumbled.

The man was buff, and looked extremely tough. His body looked like it has been through much training, and he seemed very confident as his smirk just grew the closer he got to the unsuspecting 'male'.

"Even so, you sure this guy can take Kagome?" Tamaki asked. "I mean, this is Kagome-"

"Don't worry." Renge reassured them. "This man is no ordinary man, I assure you." She smirked. "This man is the Heavy Weight Champion in Boxing!" She announced, causing everyone to gasp in awe. "He can withstand any punch, and has never been taken down. If anyone can go up against Kagome, it would be this guy." She stated matter of fact. Everyone gave soft claps in applause, amazed, and she puffed out her chest in pride.

"Hey you." The boxing champ finally stood beside Kagome, and called him out. Kagome just ignored him and didn't respond. "Hey, I'm talking to you." He reached out and placed his hand onto Kagome's shoulder- In a flash Kagome had the man's wrist in a death grip. Slowly, he opened his eyes and glared at the man with irritation and anger.

"Don't touch me…" You heard a loud and crisp snap, as the frail bone broke- Then a burred fist came flying towards his face, and in one punch the large man was taken down.

Everyone went sickly pale, as they watched Kagome lay an uncensored beat down on the poor man. The boxing champ was in tears, screaming for his life, as every punch spewed blood everywhere- Everyone slowly turned away from the 'fight' unable to stomach anymore, ghostly white in shock.

"Boss must be super tough to have survived this long against Kagome's attacks." Kaoru spoke up.

"No." Hikaru shook his head. "He was just holding back…" Everyone went even paler, if possible, at his words. Tamaki slowly crumbled onto the floor, holding his knees while tears cascaded from his eyes like waterfalls. He then started to rock back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"Well, I feel better." Kagome smirked as she stood up, pulling up the passed out champ with her, as she held onto his bloodstained and ripped shirt within her hand. Kagome looked slightly happy, and satisfied that she got to beat up someone. Not only did she win the fight, but she was able to release some of the frustration she got from waiting on Mori-

"T-Tell me you got that cameraman!" Renge abruptly stood up from her hiding spot and pointed towards the top of the tree.

"Yes Boss!" He gave her a thumbs up, grinning. All the other hidden cameras that were hiding around the area, and in the tress, also gave her a thumbs up and she smirked.

Kagome dropped the man, and could only raise an eyebrow as she spotted the others standing not too far away, along with all the cameramen. This was all a stunt? As Mori walked up to her, she sighed, wondering why she didn't catch on to it sooner.

Mori reached up, and was about to place his large hand onto her head, but she quickly blocked his attack by swatting it away with the back of her hand. Mori's eyes widened, and he stood there, slightly stunned. So he didn't write that note? She looked away from him, frowning. She then shoved her hands into her pockets and walked away, irritated.

Why does she feel disappointed…?

* * *

Kagome was sitting beside one of the large windows, staring at the scene below. The window was open, so the sound of nature, and the humans chattering could be heard clearly. She watched with dazed eyes as the movie making continued throughout the day, as the others played their acts. She gave a large yawn and clicked her tongue, shifting in her spot as she felt her mind fog over, thinking about nothing in particular-

"Over here, Haruhi!" Renge's shrilling voice caught her attention and she slowly paned her gaze to the side, watching as Haruhi ran around the corner and into her vision. Renge was standing beside two scary looking men, a smile on her face.

"What is it Renge?" Haruhi asked when she finally reached them.

"I've asked these gentlemen to make a special appearance for our film." She announced.

"Appearance?" One of them questioned.

"What are you talking about?" The other spoke up.

"For the climax, we defiantly need _villains_!" She huffed. The two boys gave a small gasp and paled. "That's when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains in their school." She hummed, while pointing in the air and nodding to herself in agreement. "According to the report: These two are actually sons of Japanese mafia members! The perfect villains for this situation!" Stars appeared in her eyes as she smiled, puffing out her chest proudly.

"What is wrong with this woman?" One of them asked.

"Who our parents are, has nothing to do with us!" The other one stated, while both had tears of anger flowing down their cheeks. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"Is she stupid?" Reaching up, she rubbed the bridge of her nose as another headache started to kick in…

"Hey Renge, that's not-" Haruhi tried to tell her, but she wasn't listening.

"Just come over here, and wait for you're cue-" The girl grabbed one of the boys by the arm and started to drag him towards the shooting area.

"You think you can push me around?" The boy pulled away from her grasp. "You don't even know me!" He growled, and shoved her away from him angrily. Renge gave a small scream in surprise, as she was knocked through the air, about to smash into the wall, that has unused movie equipment lying against it.

"Look out!" Haruhi quickly protected her by getting between her and the wall, only to get slammed into the equipment, blocking her from getting hurt. "Ow~!" She gave a small hiss, and slid to the floor, onto her knees.

"Haruhi, are you okay!" Renge kneeled beside her, checking to see if she was alright.

"That guy was right Renge." She mumbled in reply. "If you judge people by their appearance, you're just stereotyping them, and you won't be able to see the person inside…"

"She is preaching to the girl at a time like this…?" Kagome growled as she felt anger weld up inside of her, as her piercing orbs locked onto the man. She was about to jump down, when Tamaki suddenly ran around the corner.

"Haruhi, what's going on?" He asked. Haruhi then turned towards him, and a small tear fell from her eyes. Seeing this, Tamaki quickly changed, and his eyes hardened, growling. Reaching out, he grabbed the boy by his collar and shoved him against the wall. "Which one did it?"

"Hmm?" Kagome blinked in surprised. She was so stunned by Tamaki's sudden change, that her anger completely evaporated, replaced by curiosity.

"W-Wait a minute Tamaki!" The other boy spoke up. "It's not what you think! The girl started it!" He defended.

"He's right, Senpai." Haruhi spoke up while slowly standing. "It's not their fault…"

Tamaki's expression changed yet again, as he looked at Haruhi in worry, letting the man go. Seeing their chance to escape, the two boys quickly ran off. Haruhi was rubbing her eye, and Tamaki walked up to her, placing both hands on either side of her cheek.

"Haruhi…" He whispered her name. "Does it hurt?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah." She mumbled a reply while removing her hand- "My contact." A small white dot was on the tip of her finger.

"Con…tact?" He repeated, blinking in surprised.

"Must have slipped out." She told him.

"…" Tamaki gave a small chuckle. "I see." His face turned back to normal, as he smiled brightly at her, laughing. "You're able to cry without the use of eyedrops! You're a full-fledged host now!" He announced.

"Hmmm." Haruhi hummed in reply and smiled.

"C- Ca- Camera, tell me you got that!" Renge pointed towards the camera man that was position behind them.

"Yes Boss." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Other then the contacts, this was the ideal last scene!" She was brimming with happiness. "All we need now is a touching narration by my precious Kyoya-" Suddenly a loud crash fell into her ears, causing everyone to look towards the sound. Kyoya stood there with a rock in his hand, the camera lens smashed to pieces.

"No! My camera-!" The cameraman yelled in horror.

"Kyoya?" Renge whispered.

"I'm sorry to say, but there cannot be any record of our club members displaying violence." Well, guess that means she's out of the movie- Kagome smirked at the thought. "I believe you caused enough trouble around here, Renge." He told her "Please stop being such a pest."

"A pest?" She repeated, while tears rolled down her cheeks. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're suppose to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya!" Tears continued to tumble down as her ideal image of him was falling apart. "Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why-!"

"Because, that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki stated simply, smiling.

"…!" She gave a small gasp, as realization hit her, and her knees gave out. She sat on the floor in disbelief, and she started to sob, and sniffle, as large drops continued to fall down her face.

"Does it really matter?" Haruhi spoke up. "Who cares if Kyoya is a little different then you expected him to be?" She crouched down in front of her and hugged her knees. "Take a good look at the person inside, and getting to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way." Haruhi smiled.

Kagome hummed in response, smirking. Slowly, she stood up and stretched, getting the kinks out of her tired muscles. Cracking her knuckles, her smirk grew, and her eyes had a special sheen to them.

"Now where did those two boys run off to…?"

Sticking her hands into her pockets, she calmly strolled down the hallway.

* * *

_Several days later…_

Mori was sitting on the couch, Kagome beside him. It was about time for the club to open, and everyone was sitting around the small table, in chairs, and on the two long couches. Feeling something press against his arm, he paused and blinked, looking down. His eyes widened slightly, before his expression softened and he smiled.

Kagome was sleeping, and had his head resting against his shoulder. Somehow the male must have fallen asleep. He sighed, glad that Kagome was back to normal-

_Mori tried to place his hand on Kagome's head, but he quickly blocked him by swatting it away._

He wasn't sure why, but Kagome rejecting him like that, made his heart ache. The idea that Kagome might be angry with him, upset him-

"Welcome ladies." Tamaki greeted the group of women that entered the club.

"**AH!" **They all squealed loudly. Kagome snapped her eyes open at the loud noise, and looked around. Slowly she yawned, and rubbed her eye tiredly, trying to remove the burliness as she sat up.

"I bought the video that you guys made!" One of the women announced.

"Me too!"

"And so did I!" Others cooed and sighed happily.

"Video…?" Kagome mumbled to herself, unsure what was going on. Everyone else was also confused, as they blinked in surprise.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I love the lonely prince!"

"The loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!" They all started chatting to each other about what they liked about the movie.

"I want to see Honey act like a thug again!" They giggled and hearts fluttered across the entire room as they squealed in joy. The twin's faces fell slightly, and Tamaki slowly raised his hand.

"Kyoya?" He questioned. Everyone looked towards the glasses wearing host, as he continued to scribble down on his clipboard, smirking.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the actual footage we already shot, wasn't damaged." He told them. "Naturally I did cut out the violent scenes…" Confessing. Guess that means all of her shots really were taken out-

"I didn't know that when Kagome punched someone, cute kittens flew out of their bodies like that!" A girl cried out, appearing out of nowhere and squealing in her ear.

"Kittens…?" Kagome repeated. Reaching out she roughly grabbed Kyoya's shirt collar and pulled him close to her face. "Explain." She glared at him.

"Though I did cut out violent acts Tamaki showed, _your_ selling point _is_ your violence." He stated, straightening his glasses with his finger. "So, I just replaced all the blood with pictures of Kittens…"

"…"

_Kagome started to pound the man over and over again with her fist. Each time she punched him, kittens would fly out of the wound like a fountain, spraying everywhere, while giving off cute mews and purrs. _

She raised an eyebrow at him, as if silently saying 'What the hell?'

"Good day everyone." A soft voice greeted them.

"Renge?" Tamaki mumbled the young girl's name. "But I thought you went back to France already?" He voiced the question that was in everyone's mind, when they saw her familiar face walk up to them.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before." She spoke. "The gentleness that protected me with his body..." She sighed and raised her hand, placing it to her cheek. "The deep love that harshly scolds at times..." She reached out and grabbed Haruhi's hand, placing it with her own. "This is what it means to look at someone, and fall in love with him, right, Haruhi?" She stared into her eyes lovingly, as roses appeared around them and in the background, adding a dazzling effect.

"-!" In the back, Tamaki gasped and abruptly stood up.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi's expression dulled.

"Come on Haruhi!" Renge called to her while dragging her across the room by her hand. "Let's go to my house and play some games! I want you to know more about me!" She gave a small laugh, happy.

"What!" The girl blinked in surprise, not sure what was happening.

"Hey Kyoya-?" Kaoru spoke up, standing beside said male.

"Is that okay?" Hikaru finished his sentence.

"Why not?" He replied. "There's nothing wrong with what she said." He commented.

"No, it's not okay!" Tamaki screeched while sprouting up and appearing beside them. Fangs were showing, and his eyes were angled in rage, pupils missing.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place." He stated with a smirk.

"Well, yeah, a female companion! Not a girlfriend!" He yelled out while pointing towards the two as they were walking away from him.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go play together!" Renge giggled.

"No wait! Don't take Haruhi from me!" He pleaded, while running at them, tears bursting from his eyes.

Its probably going to do more then just surprise her, when Renge finds out that Haruhi is actually a girl…

She paused, and looked at all the members of the Host club.

"Same goes for me, I suppose." She hummed, sighing.

The only thing she can do for now, is enjoy herself with them, until that day arrives…

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~ Extra Skit ~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

"Paybacks A Bitch"

Kagome was walking to her usual spot by her window, a slice of her favorite German Chocolate cake in hand. She sighed as she sat down, and propped her legs up lazily.

She stared out of the window, watching nothing in particular as several quiet moments passed. Picking up the fork, she separated a large piece away from the rest, and without looking away from the peaceful scene, she placed the bite into her awaiting mouth.

"Hmmm…" She gave a soft hum as the wonderful flavor hit her tongue. "-!" Her eyes widened when she felt something squirming in her mouth. She looked down just as a small earth worm wiggled its way from between her lips.

Calmly, she reached out and plucked the confused creature and glared at it, as it squirmed between her fingers. Glancing down, she watched as another worm poked its head out from the icing, quickly followed by others as they surrounded the once lovely cake in their squiggling motion…

"…!"

She could feel her body turn pale as she stared at her plate. Her cake was covered in worms as they wiggled, half of their bodies sticking out of the cake. She slowly closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Carefully, she placed the worm in her hand onto the cake, and it burrowed back into the dessert. She looked at the plate once more, before shifting her gaze to the side, her eyes hardening in rage, and energy flaring as she felt her blood boiling.

They are so dead-

"And Kaoru was so embarrassed." Hikaru smirked as he told his story to their guests.

"Hikaru, I thought you weren't going to say such things?" Kaoru blushed and turned away from his brother, who was sitting beside him. "You are so mean." Small tears formed at the edge of his eyes.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered, as he stared at him. "I-"

"**AHH!" **Both of them screamed in surprise, as their heads where slammed together roughly.

"You-!" Kagome hissed as she ground her knuckles against the sides of their heads, earning small yelps of pain from the twins.

"He found out it was us!" Hikaru gasped.

"Of course I know it was you-!" She growled. Sticking her hands into the worm infested cake, she shoved it into their gaping mouths. "NOW EAT IT!"

They gave horrified muffled screams as the worms slithered in their mouth. Raising their arms, they tried to remove her hand, which was forcefully keeping their mouths shut. Realizing it was no use, they started squirming and writhing, while kicking and waving their arms frantically, tears in their eyes. She gave an evil chuckle as she watched their skin turn ghostly pale.

"Heh." She removed her hands, and they immediately stood up and sprinted as fast as their legs would go, faces turning sickly green.

She smirked in satisfaction as she heard gagging and slurred curses echoing from the bathroom…


	5. The Twins Fight

"**Let's all play the 'Which one of us is Hikaru' Game!" **The twins popped up with green caps placed onto their heads. The three girls sitting in their chairs cheered, giggling. **"So~o, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" **They asked them with a smile, standing next to each other.

"Well, it's hard to say…" One of them mumbled.

"You're identical!" Another one spoke up, smiling.

"**Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but none have succeeded." **They smiled, while standing proudly and looking at each other.

Hikaru felt something placed onto his shoulder, and he glanced down, spotting Kagome. The twins looked at her, and watched as she slid her hand off of his shoulder, casually passing them. As she walked away, they looked at each other with raised eyebrows, wondering what that was about…

**

* * *

**

"**Do you give up yet?" **The twins spoke up, smiling.

"When you have your hair covered like that, I can't tell…" One of the girls mumbled. They were still playing the 'Which one of us is Hikaru' Game.

As Kagome walked past them once more, cake in hand, she gently placed her hand onto the twin on the left. They both paused and looked down at it, before staring at her. She hummed, sliding her hand away from his shoulders. Reaching out she grabbed her fork and pealed away a small bite of cake, before placing it into her mouth, while slowly walking away…

It was at that moment the twins finally realized what she was doing and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Kagome." Kaoru called.

"You-!" Hikaru spoke up as well, both staring at her in shock.

"Yes?" She paused and turned around, fork dangling from her lips.

"Just now did you…?" Hikaru's voice trailed off.

"To me…" She mumbled out while pulling the fork away from her lips, and slowly taking off another small bite of cake. "You two are as different as night and day…" She confessed while placing another helping of the sweet dessert into her mouth.

They were frozen in place at her words, and could only stare at her back, stunned, as she calmly walked away from them and towards her favorite spot by the window…

* * *

Mori gently placed the small plate in front of Mitsukuni, on it was a slice of cake. The boy smiled brightly at him, cheering, causing the tough man to smile back, glad he was happy. Slowly standing straight, he watched as he tore a large chuck out of the dessert into his mouth, before his cheeks took on a rose tint and the girls around him giggled at his 'cuteness'.

He was about to go back to his seat, to enjoy his tea, when a small tap on his back caught his attention and he turned around. He was slightly surprised to see that it was Kagome. He stared at him, and they stood there for a moment. Just as he was wondering what he was doing, he spoke-

"How is your wound?" The question caused Mori to blink for a second, before his lips curved into a small smile.

"Fine." Reaching up he placed his hand onto Kagome's head for reassurance. "It'll be completely gone by the end of the week."

Though the bruise was ghastly looking several weeks ago, time has healed him. Now it is barely visible, and doesn't even hurt anymore.

"That's good…"

In response the cold male raised his hand, resting it onto his bruised chest. The act caused a familiar rush of blood to float across his nose, even so, his smile could only grow at the shorter male's rare show of concern, and ruffled his hair. Kagome hummed, before looking up at him with a soft expression.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" The angry voice of Tamaki shrilled out among the room, causing everyone's eyes to turn onto him. He stormed up to the twins, and started to growl at them with a dissatisfied look on his face. "When I gave you control of the club's website, I did so under one condition! That you would take it seriously!" He argued to them, and they just stared to him blankly. By this point they attracted every attention in the Host Club, including Kagome and him, causing them to gather around, curious.

"We take our job very seriously, Boss." Hikaru stated.

"In fact, last night we worked on it until dawn." Kaoru told him.

"Is _this_ what you worked so hard to create!" Tamaki raised his hands, held within it was an open laptop. After sloppily pressing the keypad a picture popped up and it was-… He gave a small cough while Kagome smirked at the image displayed, finding it amusing.

On it was a shirtless Haruhi, who had her back facing towards the screen, so you couldn't see her front. She had her head turned to the side, looking towards the camera with a smile on her face, hands placed onto her hips.

"Ugh!" Haruhi went pale as a ghost at the sight, staring at it blankly.

"You look great Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, while he held the happy boy up, chest height, above the crowd.

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi!" Tamaki suddenly roared above the crowd's oohs and aahs, yelling in their face.

"**What?" **They both raised their hands and shrugged at him.

"It's obvious that the photo's been altered." Kaoru confessed.

"You mean…" Tamaki trailed off slightly. "It was photoshopped?"

Looking back towards the laptop, Mori took a double take and realized that it must have been. Mitsukuni started to wiggle in his hold-

"Wow look at all of these pictures." One of the ladies spoke up, while they continued to stare at the computer, which was placed onto a small circular table. "Look!" she suddenly exclaimed, gasping. "There's one of Kagome!"

"What! Let me see!" They all crowded closer together as the screen changed. Suddenly a picture of Kagome was placed onto the computer-

He had his dress shirt unbuttoned completely, his male chest fully exposed as he faced the camera boldly, while his shirt was sliding off his shoulders, draped above his elbows, for his hands were inside his pockets. His unused tie was placed between in is mouth as it dangled between his lips, and he was staring at the screen with a cold yet seductive glare in his eyes.

Mori's eye widened in surprise, and he could instantly feel the rush of blood go into his cheeks from the image. Without even realizing it, his grip loosened and he dropped Mitsukuni in shock, but thankfully the small boy landed on his feet without trouble. The boy looked up at him and tilted his head cutely.

"Is something wrong, Takashi?"

"…" He was unable to answer, and slowly raised his hand to his reddened face, trying to hide his embarrassment. Yet, he could still plainly see the photo through the large gaps between his fingers. Every second he started at the picture, he found himself becoming more and more heated, his heart pounding against his chest-

"I look pretty damn good…" Kagome mumbled beside him, not upset at all from the picture. "Don't you think so Mori?" He questioned, and looked up at him.

"Y-Yeah…" He answered without thinking.

"You alright?" He suddenly felt large and powerful slap thump against his back, making him stumble forward. "You look flustered."

"Fine." His cheeks turned an even darker shade of red, if possible, and he turned his head away with a small cough. What was wrong with him…?

Stealing another glance over towards the smaller male, his eyes locked onto his familiar icy blue- Suddenly, without warning, the image appeared back into his mind and his face flushed with new found color, and he quickly turned his head away again.

Why is he unable to get that picture out of his mind? How is it that one photo was able to send his heart racing…? After all, this is Kagome- and…

It was all so strange to him-

"You should come visit my Black Magic club." A solitary and deep voice snaked its way into the room, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked over and spotted a cloaked man, sticking his head out of the crack in a darkened doorway. He quickly recognized the man as Nekozawa, the Black Magic Club Leader. He held a decretive candleholder in one hand, while the other had his beloved puppet, Beelzenef. "We've opened a market place that boasts black magic items from across the globe. If you come now, we will even throw in a curse doll-"

Kagome suddenly appeared beside him, interrupting his small announcement. Mori glanced at the spot where he once stood, wondering how he got across the room so quickly, before looking back towards the two- His body tensed up slightly, as he watched Kagome reach out and gently grasp Nekozawa chin, lifting it up so he could stare deeply into his eyes.

"Beautiful…" Kagome whispered, his eyes softening towards the male.

"…!" Nekozawa just stared at Kagome, eyes-wide and a slight blush spread cross his nose, not sure how to respond.

"Just _beautiful_…" He repeated in slight awe and attraction, his face inching closer and closer to the shocked magic user.

Unable to take the closeness, and in a sudden nervous fit, the dark man gave a small yelp in surprise. He quickly pulled away from Kagome, before slamming the door closed behind him, giving a swift retreat.

"Hmm." Kagome mumbled to himself, a hand placed underneath his chin. "You think I came on too strong…?" He looked around the room with a concerned look on his face. The other host members just blinked at him, confused and unsure what to think about the whole scene. Without a second thought, Kagome quickly gave case to the cloaked man, a small smile on his face…

Unknowingly, Mori's hands clinched into tight fists, and he looked away from the door. A heated feeling went through him and he frowned slightly.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt… angry…

* * *

"Dark cloaked man with a puppet and candleholder…?" The male student repeated. "You mean Nekozawa?"

"Nekozawa." She mumbled his name, putting it into memory.

"He is usually at the Black Magic Club." He answered.

"I see..." She nodded, and continued down the corridor.

Maybe she shouldn't have acted so… _strongly_ at the man? Because of that she scared him off…

She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for allowing the man to run off like that, escaping her grasp. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she strolled down the hallway.

The male was interesting, and his dark aura was so-…just thinking about it, made a chill go up her spine. His energy was so intense, that being around him caused bumps to dot her skin as her powers sparked against it, causing her body to shiver. She hasn't felt such a reaction in a long time, since she was now in a world of humans, where no more demons roamed the land to cause such a clash of powers…

Of course right away she knew the man was human, but his dark energy still fought against hers and it sent a nostalgic swirl to go all through her mind, and she instantly got attracted to him, unable to pull away… Damn powers of hers, making her act in such a way…

She sighed yet again…

After walking for several minutes she finally stopped her small search, when she realized that she had no idea where the Black Magic Club was- Reaching up she ran her fingers through her hair in annoyance, growling softly to herself.

Hearing small coos, she looked around, only to groan once she realized where it came from. Behind her, acting like an ever looming shadow, her were many females, but not just any females, she recognized them as the '_Obsessed_ Kagome Fan Club' bunch that made it their business to follow her around wherever she went, like a lost puppy- When they could find her, that is.

Deciding it was best not to stick around, wishing to lose them as soon as possible, she quickened her pace as she rounded a corner. With slick yet graceful moves she weaved and dodged the lingering students who crowd the halls this time of day. After successfully blending in with the crowd, she turned another corner and lost her pursuers, giving an agitated snort that she was forced to actually _run_ from someone…

But she knew any kind of violence towards them would only provoke them further. The reason they followed her was because, deep down, they wanted to see her fight someone- enjoying the trill of watching her punch someone else in the face-

She has heard of some strange fetishes before, but that is just _weird_…

Giving a sigh she placed her hands into her pockets and continued her stroll down the slightly less crowded corridor. Of course there was another reason she chose to stay clear of them from now on, after what happened last time she approached them, only to have an 'accident' occur- The doctor bill would just extent Haruhi's debt, and after all that trouble she had to put up with listening to those yellow buffalo grunts and giggles. She thought it was best not to raise it anymore, if she could prevent it.

Now back to what's really important, find the black magic-

She paused in her steps when a strong smell of cinnamon floated into her sense, freezing her thoughts momentarily. Turning towards the source of the aroma, she spotted a male standing by himself, staring out the window, hands in his pockets. He had dark red hair that went down to the base of his neck.

"Hey you, Cinnamon." She called out to him.

"Cinnamon?" He repeated the word in a deep and gruff voice. As he turned around, she came face to face with an angry scowl, his eyebrows were angled together and he had a 'glaring' expression in his amber orbs, as if he was mad about something- "You talking to me?" He pointed to himself.

"You see anyone else around-?" She growled out. "Of course you." She snorted.

"What do you want?" He asked back.

Though he was looking at her with a glare, she could hear the curious and slightly confused tone in his words. Anyone else, probably would take the words the wrong way, and would think he was angry for disbursing him- Of course she's not just anyone else, now is she?

She paused as she looked into his eyes. Her piercing orbs locked into his glaring amber as neither one of us continued our conversation, and a tense atmosphere surrounded us. Yet our encounter and staring contest didn't go unnoticed, for the hallway was extremely quiet, and you could practically hear a pin drop from the thick tension building up.

"Oh man." One of the males in the hallway whispered. "It's Kagome…" Whispering, his words fading away, showing his fear.

"And Kasanoda!" Another student finished his sentence, both shocked and appalled by what they were witnessing.

"This is going to be good…" The third member hushed comment flowed throughout the area, causing everyone to breathe deeply, anticipating the fight that was sure to ensue. The long awaited battle of Kagome Vs Kasanoda- Who would win?

"…" Cinnamon looked away from her when the words reached his ears, and glanced towards the males.

"**Ah!**" The instant his eyes focused on the people staring at them, he gave a deep growl and everyone suddenly turned into blocks of ice- frozen by his 'cold' glare. A chilling breeze blew through the area, as if insinuating just how scared that man made everyone.

"Hmm." To say she was slightly impressed by his natural ability to strike such reactions on everyone, was a small understatement. As far as first impressions go she would have to say… She liked him. "You know the way to the Black Magic Club?" She asked him.

"Uh?" Was his reply, and he looked back towards her again. Their eyes locked once more, and as he was staring her down, her lip curved into a sly smirk. The expression must not been what he was expecting for he blinked in surprise and seemed more then a little shocked by her reaction towards his glares. "You umm…" He raised his hand and pointed down the hallway. "Keep going straight, take the second right, and down that hallway."

She nodded, giving her thanks for his assistance. Just as she was about to leave, the ever present giggles of familiar females entered her sensitive ears and she glanced over. When her eyes meet the eyes of several admires who where watching from afar, she recognized them as regular visitors to the club. They squealed in delight and hearts fluttered around their heads, they chirped and giggled even louder among themselves at how lucky they were to have Kagome even look at them-

"…" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Women…" She mumbled her complaint to no one in particular, huffing. Glancing back at the Red-head before her, she reached up and placed her hand onto his cheek. Giving it a gentle pat in encouragement, her expression softened slightly. "See you around, Cinnamon." She gave him her usual farewell greeting, and started walking down the hallway he was so kind enough to point out to her.

Ritsu Kasanoda could only stand there in shock as he watched the male walk away from him. A light splash of pink brushed across his nose, and he raised his hand, placing it onto the cheek he touched moments before.

His mind was in a daze. He wasn't sure what just happened exactly, and he didn't completely understand what jumbled thoughts were going through his mind at the moment, but one thing was for certain- That cold, blue eyed male was the only person at school that spoke to him without fear…

And the only one to _ever _touch him like that…

* * *

Kagome stood in front of a dark and looming doorway. The aura oozing out of the darkness practically made her shiver as it pressed against her senses. Right away she knew she was in the right area the moment she saw it- Yet it seems she has run into quite a predicament…

The door was locked.

They probably found out she was coming somehow…

Now usually this wouldn't be a problem for her, she could just as easily bust it down, and barge into the area- The flimsy door didn't prevent her from doing just that, but the fact that this 'flimsy' door looks like it cost half a fortune, did…

"…" A small sigh escaped her lips as she thought back and tried to calculate the amount Haruhi's debt would be raised to if she went with her little 'violent outburst' and actually went ahead and shredded the door to pieces with her fists.

In the end, turns out that the amount was more then she was willing to admit. Though Nekozawa was behind those doors without a doubt, she couldn't subject herself to sitting with those females for all eternity just to get to him- He wasn't worth _that_ much trouble…

Today was not her day- For the second time, she was forced to retreat… and that put a dent in her ego, to say the least.

With a soft huff, she shoved her hands into her pockets, and left...

* * *

Kagome sat in her usual spot with a slightly disappointed look on her face. She sighed, staring out of the window beside her as her mind began to wander towards the dark man who got away from her…

Her eyes drooped at the thought- She paused when the smell of something sweet wafted into her nose. She turned her head, only to come face to face with her favorite cake, German Chocolate, staring back at her with it delicious icing covered, chocolaty layers. Following the hand that held the plate, she soon locked eyes with familiar dark gray.

"Here." Mori gently placed the pate in front of her.

"…" Her hands mostly moved on their own accord, and reached out, taking the delectable treat.

Taking the small fork that was placed onto the plate, she slowly peeled off a small bite of the dessert. The nibble slid between her lips, and she gave a soft hum as the flavor hit her tongue. In some strange way the act caused her to relax and she sighed.

Glancing to the side, she noticed that Mori was still there, his lips curved into a pleased smile. She looked away from him for a moment, staring at the floor instead, realizing why he must have gave her this cake- He was worried, even though he didn't voice it, and gave her the cake to cheer her up. Though he probably wasn't sure why she was upset.

Must have noticed it worked, for he was smiling- Feeling a slight heat build up in her cheeks, she sighed. Raising her hand, she used her fork in a 'come here' motion.

He blinked at her for a moment, but then complied with her silent request without question, and bent down till he was eye level with her.

"You know, if you continue to do such nice things to me, others might get the wrong idea." She mumbled. Raising her free hand, she placed it against his cheek, gently rubbing it with her thumb. Her expression softened as he spotted a small stain of red across his nose. "But I say we should let them gossip just a little… Hmm?" She smirked. "You really are cute." Slowly, she inched closer to his face, and she could feel his body tense slightly at her movement, yet surprisingly he didn't pull away. Her fingers lightly touched his ear, stopping just below it, able to feel his already racing pulse. "Takashi…" She whispered his name, halfway closing her eyes as their face became a hair's breath away from one another.

She smiled as she felt the rapidly throbbing beats under her fingertips from his pounding heart, and his face grew hotter and hotter with each passing second. His mouth parted slightly, and she could feel his breath brushing across her lips. She hummed to herself, allowing her breath to brush across his as well, and licked her lips just to tease him.

"Thank you for the cake…" She whispered to him. Gently, she patted his cheek in praise and pulled away from him.

She watched with slight amusement, as it took him a few seconds to pull himself together and stand straight. He slowly raised his hand to his flushed face, yet she could still clearly see him through the large cracks between his fingers.

"Y-You're Welcome…" He mumbled out, before turning around and slightly stumbling away. A sly smirk showed on her face and she peeled another bite of the cake into her awaiting mouth.

Playing with him is so much fun… But don't misjudge her- She really did like Mori… She was able to relax and be herself when around him. He was a good friend who cared about her wellbeing, and that was very sweet in her opinion.

Which is exactly why she enjoys teasing him so much…

* * *

Kagome was sitting by her favorite spot, like usual. She imagined what it would be like to be outside, walking those stone steps and just leaving the campus. She could see the joy others were having below the window she constantly looked at, and it was as if freedom was just beyond her reach. As she slowly peeled nibble after nibble of the cake, placing it into her awaiting mouth as she looked upon the beautiful scenery that was outside, she couldn't help but wonder…

Why was she even here-

"**Hey Kagome." **The call of the twins echoed into her abating mind as they walked up to her. **"We have a favor to ask-"**

"No." She spoke sternly, placing another bite of the sweetened treat into her mouth.

"Now that's not fair." Hikaru spoke up. "We didn't even get to finish-"

"And you're just going to reject us without even bothering to hear what we were going to ask?" Kaoru huffed.

"Very well…" She calmly pulled her fork out of her mouth and looked towards them, showing they had her full attention. "I will humor you." Though she knows fully what her answer was going to be-

"Next time we get a day off-" Kaoru started.

"Can we come over to your house to hang out?" Hikaru finished.

"Hmm…" Slowly she placed her fork into the cake, pulling off another section. "I knew you were going to ask that sooner or later." She told them. "So I prepared this response:" She watched as the twins eyes lit up with hope. "No." She stated, shooting them down.

"**Pretty please-" **They began to persist, not liking her answer.

"No." She repeated in a bored tone, going to place the fork back into her mouth.

"But-" Kaoru started, but then she suddenly jabbed a cake filled fork into his mouth, shutting him up.

"I do not like repeating myself so many times." She huffed, pulling the fork out of his mouth. "Besides- Now that you have had time to _think_ about it… do you _really_ want to visit _my_ house?" Her eyes hardened, _daring_ them to say 'yes'.

"…" Both the twins shook their heads side to side.

"Good." She nodded her acceptance for their answer.

She watched with small interest as they took several steps away from her. Without waiting for them to fully leave, she jabbed the fork into the cake, and not even caring that it already touched another's lips, she placed the delicious cake into her mouth.

"**Hey Haruhi, can we ask you a favor?" **The call of the twins whispered in the back of her mind, already passing the experience by as if it were nothing and bothering someone else.

Turning her head she stared out of her favorite window, going back to her routine once more. She gave a stratifying hum as she watched the outside world, her mind skimming over thoughts of nothing in particular, passing the time like usual.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!" The agitated voice of Hikaru fell into her ears, making her pause in her thoughts yet again.

"Oh yeah! Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy!" Kaoru responded.

"…" With a small and disappointed sigh she forced herself to look away from her view, towards the chaos that was the twins, fight and bickering against one another.

"The way you grind your teeth is definitely-" Hikaru objected with another insult.

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!" Kaoru came up with a retort yet again.

"Erotic pixie!"

"Pervert!"

"**Your mama wears too much makeup!" **They yelled at the same time. **"That's it! We're over!"**

Everyone in the room seemed rather horrified and shocked by the outcome, yet Kagome just gave a small shrug, and turned her attention back towards the window. She didn't really care what those two did- after all, if the fight was serious they would be throwing fists, instead of words… But that was just her opinion.

A butterfly gently floated passed the window, causing a small smile to tug at the corners of her lips, and she placed another bite of cake into her mouth.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her classroom desk. Her usual relaxed pose: Hands inside her pockets, feet on the desk, ankles crossed, and most importantly, her eyes closed. Taking deep breathes she tried to relax enough to fall asleep, yet as luck would have it she was having a difficult time today-

If only Mori were here, it's so much easier to fall into a dreamless sleep when he is near by- She meant that as a compliment of course.

"Hey Kagome, Haruhi." A familiar voice echoed in the back of her head, catching her attention.

"Hello Hikaru." She greeted him without looking. Hearing him pause in his advance towards their desks, she slowly opened one of her eyes- The first thought that erupted from her mouth when she spotted his wonderful new look to his hair was: "Nice."

"Why, thank you." He shifted in his spot and puffed out his chest, slightly proud. Of course not everyone had the same opinion as her, and looked upon his 'great new hair style' with gasps and gave him strange stares.

"What in the world happened to your hair?" Haruhi asked. "Why is it dyed _PINK_?"

"Because pink suits me." He responded. "Don't you think it's cute?"

"Very…" Kagome mumbled underneath her breath, trying to fight back the urge to chuckle at his expense.

"From now on I'm the pink haired twin." He told her. "I don't want to be mistaken for that _Kaoru_ the rest of my life, ya know?"

Kagome heard soft foot steps approaching, and she looked over just in time to see Kaoru walk up to them as well, standing beside Hikaru.

"Good Morning Kagome, Haruhi." He greeted them both just like Hikaru did. As Kagome looked up, her eyes landed on his blue hair, and she tried not to laugh, finding it funny.

"Nice color Kaoru." Kagome also commented on his new hair style. "Sexy." A sly smirk crept its way into her face as she saw the color of pink, Hikaru's color, go across his nose. At this point Hikaru was walking behind Haruhi's chair, going towards his own desk on the other side.

"I was finally able to get a good nights rest by myself last night." Kaoru randomly confessed in her opinion. "But I ended up having a nightmare." He stated just as Hikaru sat down in his chair. "I dreamt that my stylist died my hair _pink_!" She could practically hear the vain popping from Hikaru's forehead from that statement. "It was so garish and ridicules looking…" He was smirking to himself, about to sit down in his own chair as well. "I woke up screaming." He gave a small laugh- "Ha-ha-Gah~!" The seat was kicked out from underneath him, and he harshly fell onto his butt, interrupting his laugh.

Kagome looked over towards Hikaru, and was left wondering how his could stretched his leg all the way behind Haruhi, still in his chair, and kicked it away from Kaoru just as he was about to sit down. Though it seemed weird, she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped between her lips at the image. A devilish and proud gleam was in Hikaru's eyes, also laughing at Kaoru's misfortune.

She heard Kaoru give an irritated snort, looking towards his pink haired twin. He growled and in one swift motion, while still sitting on the floor, he reached over and grabbed Hikaru's chair leg, and jerked it towards him. The motion caused the chair to tip over, and Hikaru fell onto the floor as well. Kaoru smirked, a similar gleam and sparkle in his eyes, happy he got his revenge.

"Heh~" Finding it all amusing, she smirked as well.

Slowly the two stood up, their shoulders slouching, and they stared at one another with a blank expression, stating their challenge to the other. Suddenly a fighting bell 'dinged' in the background, and they both picked up their chairs with one hand at the same time-

Kagome could only raise an eyebrow as she witnessed the two twins grunting and growling at each other, throwing every object they could get their hands on at their counterpart twin. Yet strangely enough, the objects just flew in a perfect arch, missing Haruhi and her by a mile, and even going over their intended target, and flying off screen. She couldn't help but picture, as she was looking up at the image, a rainbow made of nothing but junk flying across the room in an arch. The whole time they were throwing, they weren't moving from their spots, and could only continue grunting with their teeth clinched, and chucking objects with their bad aim.

Then again she wasn't sure if they were really trying to hit each other- Just the act alone was trying to express their hate and anger for the other person- not wanting to actually hit the other twin.

Taking a deep breath she sighed, shaking her head at their foolishness. She shifted in her spot and closed her eyes once more. The sound of the twins' growls and grunts became nothing but soft buzz and mumbled noise, soothing her enough to get a relaxing nap…

* * *

_Cafeteria During Lunch…_

Kagome wasn't sure why she was even inside the Cafeteria. She has never been in the cafeteria before, yet one glance towards the slightly annoyed and irritated expression of Haruhi, standing beside her- Then towards the twins who were in front of the food counter, and she made an educated guess that it had something to do with the twins inability to control their bickering…

At the moment she wasn't sure if she was here because it was amusing to watch- or because she wanted to make sure Haruhi didn't get sucked into the whirlpool of mess that was their aiming abilities and bad insults.

"**I'll have the A Lunch." **They said at the same time. The instant the words fell from their mouths, she saw their bodies tense up and glance at each other. **"Actually, give me the B Pasta and D Salad**!" They both gave an irritated growl. **"No! The Cappellini and Barbary duck!"** They shouted out in frustration, their bodies stiff as a board, and their hair standing on ends. **"Make that a Foie-gras poele with perigueux sauce!" **They finally paused in their shouting and changing orders, only to turn towards one another and press their foreheads together in a challenge. Their teeth were protruding like fangs, showing off their anger and irritation. **"Gah~!"** They grunted at each other, obviously pissed**. "Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone!"**

"Amazing." Haruhi mumbled out beside her. "Perfect unison even when fighting…"

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." The all too familiar voice of Tamaki appeared. "I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You are a disgrace to the Host Club."

Yet when Kagome turned her head to look, she was slightly relieved to see it was not only Tamaki, but the other members as well. Kyoya was scribbling on his notebook, like usual. Honey seemed overly excited and had flowers around his head as he looked around, and Mori as his the same indifferent expression adoring his face as he stood in the back.

As Mori looked away from the twins, it wasn't too long before his dark gray orbs landed onto her. He blink a few times, probably surprised to see her there, and he raised his hand out of his pocket and gave her a greeting wave, his eyes softening towards her. Her hands inside her pockets fidgeted slightly, and she shook her head at his friendly gesture, yet she couldn't stop her lips which curved upwards into a small smile at the seemingly innocent act.

Shaking off the sounds and mummers of the females, and even some of the males excited whispers at seeing the Host Club members together, too much handsomeness for them to take in all at once she guessed- She looked towards the counter, and saw that the twins were finished ordering. It was now free and she started to question whether or not she should actually try the food here for once.

If the cake and sweets were good, then their meals can't be all bad… Right?

As she walked up to the counter, she was slightly hesitant, and because of that, Kyoya was able to get ahead of her, reaching the counter before she did. As she got in line, behind the glasses wearing Host, she looked over her shoulder and spotted Honey standing between the twins with a huge plate of cake in his hands. Seemingly he was trying to make peace between them and let them share a piece of the cake together. Seeing that his tactics wasn't really working and slowly the twins expressions darkened, and their auras slowly seeped into irritation and anger from the cute host's 'help' she shook her head at them, turning back towards the counter.

"Specks." She called towards the man ahead of her, just as the cook turned around to fetch him his meal.

"Yes, Kagome?" He was slightly agitated or at least to her it seemed like his feathers were a little ruffled that he had to put up with all of this.

"What kind of food I should order?" Having no idea what the food on the menu even was-

"I ordered the Cappellini and Barbary duck" He stated, while the cook placed his tray onto the counter and he paid for his meal.

"That's not what I asked-"

"I am also not paying for your meal, if that is what you were trying to insinuate." In an instant she reached out and spun him around so he was facing her, slamming him against the counter. Her eyes hardened at him and a growl escaped her lips at his statement. "I assure you, that your bulling and threats does not scare me. You will not get any money from me that way- Unless you are going to treat me like you did with Tamaki, and hold me upside down and shake me until my wallet falls out." He had a smirk on his face, feeling confident for some reason. Does he _want_ to get punched?

"I didn't want your money." She gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him so close their foreheads were touching. "Knowing you, you'll just put some crazy high interest on it and I couldn't pay it back anyway." She replied with a sly grin. He gave a small chuckle, finding her comment to be rather funny, and reached up, adjusting his glassing back onto his nose with his finger. "And I believe you are scared of me." She stated. "Or would there be some other reason your heart is beating so fast…?" With that said she released him and took a step back.

Of course he didn't reply or have any real reaction to her words. All he did was shift in his spot, and dusted off the imaginary dirt from his clothes, fixing his wrinkles. Turning around he finally picked up his tray of food. When he turned back around, she made sure to step aside so he can walk pass her and to a table.

Yet as he did, she raised her hand and harshly slapped his back, causing him to stumble forward, and the grip on his tray wobbled slightly. His glasses fell off his nose and were tilted sloppily at the end. Obviously her movement caught him off guard.

"You have some nerve." She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Trying to start a fight with me like that… I didn't know you had it in you." She hummed slightly. "I liked it."

"I knew you would." He had a sly smirk on his face with a confident glow around him.

"I had a feeling you said it on purpose. Trying to win some brownie points with me hmm…? That was quite smart of you." She complimented him. "Do it again though and I'll punch you in that pretty face of yours." She threatened. She could feel his body tense up slightly at her words and she smirked. Reaching out she grabbed his barely dangling glasses, taking them off his face.

"Hey-" He gave a soft sigh of disappointment, realizing what she was going to do… She could only smirk as she ran her tongue across the expensive glass, leaving wet and slobbery trail in its wake on both sides. "…" He gave a disheartened groan and frowned slightly as she carefully placed his glasses back onto his face with a stratified huff.

"I already liked you Kyoya- If you didn't already realized that fact because I haven't punched you yet… You didn't have to try and impress me by standing up to me like that."

"I figured as much." He replied, staring at her through his smudged and dripping wet specks.

Reaching up, she gently ran her fingers through his slightly long and soft locks, before giving them a rough and playful shuffle. It was small, but a rare smile appeared on the cool and collected mans features…

* * *

Kagome glanced behind her and spotted Haruhi, sitting between the twins. At first it seemed innocent enough, because Haruhi traded her boxed lunch for Hikaru's tray, because he ended up with food he didn't like- trying to pick food that was different than Kaoru.

Then when Haruhi finally took a bite of the food on the tray, her eyes widened and became bright and full of life. Sparkles dotted all around her, and a pleased smile was on her face, her cheeks flushing red with satisfaction at the delicious meal.

Kaoru reached out and told her to try his food too- and gently grabbed her chin, so she could face him, placing a spoon full of what looked like chocolate pudding in front of her. Suddenly Hikaru leaned over and took the bite instead, telling Kaoru to stop budding in with the spoon bobbing up and down in his mouth.

Reaching onto his tray, Kaoru grabbed a pate of his food, which held white colored soup, and threw it at his twin. Thinking quickly Hikaru grabbed Tamaki tie, who was standing behind him at that moment, and pulled him down using him as a shield-

She had to hold in her laughter as she watched the plate smack onto Tamaki's 'beautiful' face, covering him in the soup. Yet she opted to give an unladylike snort, a smirk creping hits way into her features, amused that the prince was actually covered in food-

Of course her happy moment was put to an end, and she was forced to look away as the twins petty squabble elevated rather quickly and they starting grabbing anything they could reach and throwing it at each other yet again.

She was sad to admit that since their last throwing contest, their aim has not improved since then, and she could only witness more unnecessary food being thrown along with other assorted objects in a huge arc.

As Kagome glanced at the food fight the twins started, a bored sigh escaped her lips and she turned back towards the counter with a shrug. The cook stared at her, waiting on her order. Of course she wasn't really hungry, but it came to her attention that she has never ate at school before, and decided she might as well try some of the food, if they were going to be here for awhile-

Suddenly her thoughts where put to a stop when something smacked against her cheek with a slick splat. As she registered what happened, everyone instantly froze what they were doing, and she could feel their large eyes staring at her with fear and surprise. Small gasps echoed throughout the room and some of the females had horrid looks on their faces.

Raising her hand, she peeled off the object that stuck to her cheek, and came face to face with a thinly sliced cucumber, with some dark sauce glazed onto it. The whole room went deadly silently, and even the twins were holding their breath, getting ready for the pummeling that was sure to come, now that their fight dared to stretch and invade the personal space of Kagome-

Slowly her tongue stuck out of its enclosure, and lapped up the cucumber that was placed between her fingers, pulling it into her awaiting mouth. Of course this act caused more gasps to escape from some lips, but other then that the rest were quiet as she softly chewed the piece, savoring the flavor. She gave a hum in response and looked towards the cook.

"What meal is this?" She questioned while pointing towards her smudged cheek.

"Umm- Meal B, I believe." She answered.

"Then that's what I'll be having." She told her order to the lady. The woman nodded and went to fetch her food.

As if the 'go' switch was pressed once again, the fight continued, and so did all the chattering and whispers as the other people went on with their daily lives like normal, passing the incident off with a shrug, if it never happened. The twins pursued their fight, yelling and grunting as they threw anything they could get their hands on at each other.

When the woman placed her tray in front of her, she reached behind her to retrieve her wallet- She paused when something wet softly brushed against her dirty cheek. Raising an eyebrow she glanced over and wasn't too surprised to find Mori standing beside her, wiping away the sauce from her face with a wet cloth. After all, Mori was the only one brave enough to touch her without a serious threat of being beaten…

Seeing he had that look on his face, the one that practically oozed 'I'm proud of you', she pulled her eyes away from him, and stared at her food. The soft touches of the wet cloth against her cheek, caused her lips curving into a small smile, and her eyes softened slightly.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Mori." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I just didn't feel like beating their faces in today- that's all." She confessed with a small huff.

"…" He gave a hum, yet something in his eyes told her that he didn't really believe that. After just a few gentle swipes he was done cleaning and he pulled his hand away.

"Those two can continue that little spat of theirs, because the fact of the matter is… I don't care." She answered truthfully.

"I see…" He mumbled to himself-

A blurred object flew out of her vision from the side, and she could only stare as a bowl smacked and tipped onto Mori's head, spilling its containments all over him. He blinked in slight surprise, registering what just happened, and the bowl slowly slid off his skull and fell onto the floor with a rattle.

She watched as the thick goopy sauce slowly pooled over his head, blotching onto his face and dripping off his chin and nose. A smirk appeared on her own face, as she watched with amusement at his puzzled expression, finding it rather entertaining.

Reaching up she trailed her finger across his cheek, before placing the digit into her mouth, licking off the sauce. As the flavor hit her tongue she hummed in delight, then as she finally pulled her finger out of her mouth, she licked her lips and looked towards the cook.

"I'll have a bowl of that too." She added to her order.

Glancing at Mori once more, she spotted a small splash of red beneath the sauce, spreading across his nose. Mori smiled before his tongue also slipped from between his lips and he licked off the corners of his mouth, tasting the sauce as well.

She could feel her eyes softening yet again at the act, and before she knew it, she found herself smiling at the tough man.

"Make that two." She ordered for him as well.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in a chair at the long table that was inside the music room, since at the moment her favorite spot by the window was blocked by a mountain of garbage, the twins so kindly placed in the middle of the Club room.

She gave a small sigh as she watched the exchange of junk being thrown across the room from her seat. She was sitting sideways while her back was pressed against the table, so she could lean back and watch the show, trying to entertain herself anyway she can.

Giving a soft hum she placed another piece of cake into her mouth as her eyes focused on the odd objects the twins were able to pick up and throw at each other-

"Kagome!" Haruhi yelled out beside her.

"Hmm?" She looked away from the twins and at the shorter female.

"Aren't you going to do something?" She motioned at the twins with her hand, pleading with her.

The other members of the club were gathered behind her, also upset and irritated the fight has dragged on as long as it has- because of the twins insistent fighting they were forced to close the Club today.

"What do you think I can do about it?" She questioned her while placing another helping of the treat into her mouth with a hum.

"I don't know-! Can't you just, scare them into submission like you do with every other problem that angers you?" She replied.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment- Not only that, but the fact that these two fighting doesn't anger me-" She mumbled, the fork bobbed up and down between her lips. Seeing the pleading look in her eyes she rolled her own blue orbs and shrugged. "Very well- I suppose…" She sighed and pulled the fork out of her mouth.

"Thank you." She gave a small sigh of relief.

"Hey!" She shouted at them, getting their attention. They instantly stopped what they were doing in mid-throw. "You-" She pointed at Kaoru with her fork. "You-" She pointed at Hikaru. "Stop it." she commanded in a bored and lazy statement. "Now." She added. They just raised an eyebrow at her, before shrugging and their fight continued, not listening. "Well." She shrugged as well and sighed. "I tired…" She smirked, placing another piece of cake into her mouth.

"Ugh~" Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed, slapping her palm against her forehead in disbelief.

She said she didn't care whether those two were fighting or not- Their auras were not very angry, but more sad and hurt then anything else. In the end she had a feeling they were up to something and let them do whatever it was they had planned.

After a few more minutes of throwing, the twins were finally tired and stopped for a few moments to catch their breath. Tamaki decided to take this time to try and lay down his words of wisdom on them-

"Even after all this fighting you two still aren't satisfied? Don't you think you should stop now? It's driving me insane"

"What did you say?" Hikaru repeated. "Its driving _you_ insane!" He huffed. "You've got to be kidding me- How do you think I feel right now!" He questioned. "Every time I look in the mirror I see his face! I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru!" He yelled to his counterpart. "The truth is: I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He responded back "In fact I hate you so much, I bought this!" He reached into his jacket and pulled something out of it. "Beelzenef the curse doll!" Tamaki gave a horrified gasp and cowered away from them in fear. "I'm going to write your name on his back, Hikaru!" In his other hand, held within it was a black marker. "From this day forward you are going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!"

Kaoru started to already scribble on the back of the wooden cat shape figure- and at this point Tamaki was about to have a heart-attack and tears were gushing from his eyes, obviously terrified.

Suddenly Haruhi ran towards them, and Kagome smirked as she watched her punch both of the twins in the skull, punishing them, and yanked the doll away from Kaoru.

"Will you guys knock it off!" She yelled down at them. "What do you think your doing! You don't bring something like this into a petty fight!" She stated angrily. "Both of you are at fault here, but what's sad is that you brought everyone else into your big mess!" She huffed, her rage still flaring as she stared down at them and her cheeks took on a blush of red. "Now apologies to each other!" She ordered. "If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house-" Kagome almost physically flinched at her words when it finally clicked. So that's what they where after- "Have I made myself clear?"

Slowly the twins released from their supposedly shocked state, and their mouths curved into sly and cheeky smirks.

"**Hmm…" **They hummed.

"Uh?" She blinked in surprised by their sudden change in attitude.

"**So what your saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?"**

They snaked their way on either side of her, before standing behind her. In smooth and almost perfectly timed motion they looped their arms around each other. Their hands were placed on their hips, and satisfying smirk plastered onto their faces as they looked down at her, over her shoulder. It was at that moment, when the roses littered the background and sparkles danced around their body, that you realized they got what they wanted…

"Wha-" Haruhi looked away from them and down at the doll. Slowly she turned it over and on the back it read 'Fail'. After a few more seconds she allowed the thought to process through her mind- "EhhH!" She screamed in horror and her face turned completely pale, eyes going blank. The twins smirks only grew, and they gave each other a High-Five.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru." Hikaru swept his brother into his arms and gently leaned over him with a soft look in his eyes. "Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you… I'm not fit to be your brother."

"Don't say that Hikaru." Reaching up with both hands Kaoru placed them on either side of his cheeks and looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I hurt you…" So that's why they had such bad aim-

"Kaoru I'll never let you go again!"

"Hikaru~!" Tears weld up in the corner of his eyes.

Every other Host in the room, beside her, turned pale as a ghost as they watched the scene. Haruhi's grip on the doll loosened and it dropped helplessly onto the floor with an empty rattle. She soon followed, crumbling onto the floor and onto her knees in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding! You mean you were faking it this whole time!" Honey squeaked out, waving his arms up and down franticly.

"**We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored." **They confessed at the same time.

"Twins with too much time on their hands…" Tamaki mumbled out from his position on the floor as well, slowly lifting his head up in a daze. "Are the devil…"

"Mmm…" Kagome only hummed to herself, as she placed the final piece of the cake into her awaiting mouth. "Delicious." She smirked, licking her lips.

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~ Extra Skit ~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

"Incapable of Love"

Grunting softly to himself, Mori lowered his Shinai. Walking over to one of the outside benches placed behind the dojo, he picked up his towel and brushed the soft cloth against his cheek to try and wipe away the sweat. Looking up and at the clock tower, he realized he was going to be late for the Host Club, and turned around to go inside the dojo to change-

"I- I love you!" A young female's voice rang out, making him blink in surprise.

He glanced around, wondering where it came from, before peeking around the corner. His eyes widened slightly when he spotted a familiar person standing with a pretty girl.

"Kagome…?" He couldn't help but whisper his hosting companion's name as he watched him converse with the girl.

"I love you!" The girl shouted her confession again, her cheeks turning red. She started to fidget under his intense gaze, and nibble on her lips in nervousness, waiting for his answer. Yet Kagome just continued to stare at the girl, hands inside of his pockets. Mori knew it was wrong to spy on such a personal matter, so he turned around, not going to watch-

"Love…" Kagome finally spoke, repeating the girls words in a whisper. His voice sounded saddened in such a way, it made him pause in his steps. Turning around to look at the two again, Mori was surprised to see that Kagome's cold expression was… _different_, but he couldn't tell how- "I am incapable of having such emotion." His iced tone made the girl gasp in response.

"I…" The girl raised her hand to her chest. Kagome cut her off, turning his back on her, ending the conversation. He could swear he heard him whisper 'I'm sorry.' before he walked away from her, towards him.

Backing away from the corner, he could only stare as the shorter male walked past him. He paused in his stride when he was in front of him, and glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. He stared down into his cold blue orbs, and after a few tense moments he finally spoke.

"You should get changed, the club will be starting soon…" He commented to him, without mentioning the girl, or even the fact that he was spying on him.

He could only watch him walk away, unable to really say anything to him. Staring at his back, the hurt and regretful expression that haunted his eyes played over and over again in his mind. The thought of Kagome somehow effected deep down by this fact, made him feel slightly relieved- This means that even though he doesn't show it, he cared about others feelings to a certain point, but for some reason the lonely expression also cause his chest to tighten…

Glancing to the girl one more time, he sighed in slight relief when he saw she was in her own world, hearts around her head while muttering things like 'rouge' seemingly unaffected by his rejection…


	6. I Don't Swim

Kagome looked up at the seemingly cloudless and clear sky through the large palm tree branches. She found her eyes narrowing slightly as the light from the sun shone in her cold blue orbs, and she huffed, running her hand through her hair in annoyance.

"Why am I here again?" She questioned no one in particular, mumbling to herself.

As the soft sounds of the tropical birds squawking in the background, along with the calming waves gently crashing onto the bank, she couldn't help but think back to recent events that brought her to this moment…

_Kagome was walking in the courtyard, between the buildings. School was over and she was headed towards the Music Room to start her daily activity of sweet indulging, while listing to the females chatter about nothing important-_

_Suddenly two attackers came up from behind her and grabbed her arms on either side, looping them within their own. Her eyes hardened, and her body acted on instinct, immediately responding to the threat- _

_She twisted her body around in a sharp yet fluid motion, catching her captures off guard and slipping from their grasps. Now facing her attackers, and her arms free, she reached out faster then they could react and grabbed their throats, lifting them into the air until their feet were dangling. _

_It wasn't until their gasps for air reached her ears, did her defense mode kick off and she glared up at them, wondering who would dare-_

"…" _A sigh escaped her lips as she found herself staring a familiar faces. "What were you guys thinking? You know better."_

"_We thought if it worked on Haruhi-" Kaoru wheezed out while his hand reached up and gripped her wrist. She still has yet to find a good reason to release them…_

"_What reason could you have, to even _**think**_you could get away with grabbing me like that?"_

"_We wanted to take you to the new theme park." Hikaru admitted to where they were trying to take her. _

"_It was made by Kyoya's family." Kaoru added. _

"_Everyone else is going, and we wanted to invite you as well- ugh…" He winced slightly._

"…" _She rolled her eyes at them and finally let go of their necks. They harshly fell onto the floor, landing on their rumps with a thud, groaning in discomfort. "If you wanted me to come, you should have just asked." She huffed at them, shaking her head. "Idiots…"_

Looking away from the fake skylight tiles that made up the huge cylinder build, her blue orbs slowly fell, taking in the entire splendor the park had to offer. Her eyes scanned the jungle trees, huge water slides that ended in the even larger swimming area, tropical birds that dotted the trees, splashing color into them, the chairs and oddly shaped wooden sculptures, totem pole, and nicely decorated huts and drinking stands. All and all this place took her away from the chaotic world of the city, and reminded her so much of the past, it felt… _refreshing_…

Her eyes landed onto the floor, and she wiggled her exposed toes as the cooling water splashed onto the bank and over her feet. The only other thing she took off was her tie, as she was left standing in the tropical area with her dress shirt and slacks, hands inside her pockets as she stared at her toes.

Because of her special condition, she was unable to get dressed properly… Not that she _wanted_ to, or anything-

"**Kagome, why don't you get dressed and jump into the water with us?" **Coincidently the voice of the twins spoke her thoughts out loud. She glanced over and watched as they walked up to her, smiles on their faces as they stood in their swimming trunks. Hikaru in green while Kaoru dressed in orange. **"We brought tons for you to choose from."**

"I see how it is…" She mumbled to herself as she reached out, gently grabbing Kaoru's chin. "So you want me to get naked... Is that it?" She twisted the words around, making them sound less innocent, while she bent down close to his face. She couldn't stop her smirk as she saw Kaoru's cheeks flushed pink.

"We just thought you would like to swim with us." He looked away from her, and she decided it was time to release him from his embarrassment and let go of his chin, softly pulling away.

"I don't swim." She stated matter-of-fact, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm fine where I am."

But deep down, the truth was she loved the water, and not being able to dunk into the cooling liquid was eating her up inside. Going into the water, even with full clothes, she would be trapped into a corner and they would find out the truth the moment her outfit got wet, revealing her bandaged chest-

"Now that I think about it- This is the first time we have seen Kagome take off any article of clothing." The oh-so familiar voice of Tamaki mumbled out.

"**What are you talking about, Boss?" **The twins raised their eyebrows at him, and she shifted her gaze to him as well.

"The only thing different is he isn't wearing his boots…" Hikaru spoke up.

"And tie." Kaoru added.

"Though you say it is 'just a pair of boots', you should look at it in a more open-minded approach!" He held up his finger, smiling to himself, as if he thought of something brilliant. Yet while he was wearing those red swim trunks, it was hard to take him serious- It is hard to take him seriously for any reason, actually- "Just the fact that he exposed some part of himself to us means that he allowed us to gaze at him in a different light!" He sighed to himself, running his fingers through his hair dramatically, with a sparkly smile.

"Oh no, it seems you caught me…" She rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. Idiot-

"You see! He agrees with me! It is quite obvious that we are bonding at this moment, and he will soon take me into his arms and call me _friend_-"

"Do you actually think before you speak, or are you just _that_ stupid?"

"-!" His happy expression fell, and his shoulders slumped.

"Man boss, you don't know what sarcasm is?" Hikaru questioned.

"That's sad…" Kaoru mumbled out.

"**Heh." **They both wore cheeky grins plastered onto their faces, as the king appeared underneath the nearest parasol. A dark aura looming around him as he became encased in his depressed stated, mumbled to himself while hugging his knees.

"…" She reached up with a smirk on her face, and patted the twins on the head. "Good job." She rewarded them by shuffled their hair, causing them to laugh at the playful treatment.

* * *

Kagome continued to look out into the beautiful scenery, in a more shaded area, underneath several trees. She was in fact quite pale, compared to the others, and even more so then she would care to admit, and she didn't feel like getting burnt to a crisp today- Even though the 'sun' and its warm raze she was feeling, were all fake. From fake lighting, and fake visual effects, plastered onto the tiles that were stationed above them.

She sighed and wiggled her toes, as the water continued to splash over her feet, as if taunting her- That is until soft foot falls approached her, coming to a stop beside her. Glancing over, she spotted a pink outfit, before trailing up and meeting the familiar brown orbs of Haruhi.

"Umm…" She started out, and shifted in her spot nervously, looking down at the ground. "I wanted to thank you… For what you did, and said earlier." Finally she looked away from the ground and into her eyes, a small shade of red was splashed into her cheeks.

"Hmm…" She hummed to herself at first, and then her expression softened, thinking back. "It was no problem…" She reached up, and gently brushed some strands away from Haruhi's face, tucking some of it into her little pink swimming cap.

_Kagome stood in front of the women's changing room, staring at its large and decorative doors with narrow eyes. The twin black haired maids, who were keeping guard, were watching her with an intense gaze. Hell, she would be too if someone as suspicious as her was just standing outside the girls changing area. _

_A dragging noise came behind her and she turned around just in time to see the twins dragging Haruhi in their direction. She took a few steps back to give them room, and watched with mild interest as they handed the slightly afraid, and confused girl to the female twins with cheeky grins on their faces. _

_Once Haruhi was pulled into the changing room, the twins finally noticed her and raised their eyebrows in her direction._

"_**What are you doing here, Kagome?" **__They questioned._

"…" _She was a woman of course, and deserved as much right to be here as Haruhi did- She wanted to say that, but chose to keep her thoughts to herself and just shrugged._

_And that is how her mess up life can be summarized in a small sentence. 'Kagome, a woman dressed as a man, and totally confused on if she should be changing in the girl's room or the boys…'_

"_We brought all our mother's latest designs for you to choose from." Kaoru yelled out to Haruhi who was changing inside the dressing room._

"_Just pick whichever one you want!" Hikaru added._

_With a shake of her head, she sighed, and reached up to her tie, tugging it off of her neck. It was at that moment she decided it was best not to dwell on the facts, and just do something simple._

"_I suppose my boots will have to do for now…" She hummed to herself._

_Kagome was waiting beside a tree for her female companion and she didn't have to wait long-_

_Haruhi emerged from the back of the dressing room. She was wearing a one piece, pink outfit, with white straps and small white frills at the bottom, along with it a pink swimming cap. It all seem to go quite well together, and looked rather cute on her if she did say so herself. _

_Just as Haruhi stepped out, Tamaki approached her from the side. He had a serious look on his face, and looked down at her as if trying to judge something- She could practically see the chill go up his spine and a blush spotted across his cheeks at the sight._

"_Here." He reached out, and held within his hand was a yellow sweater. He looked away from Haruhi with a reddened face. "Hurry up and put it on." he commanded with a soft voice, obviously embarrassed. _

"_Umm." Haruhi wasn't sure how to react with that._

"_A proper young woman should not show that much skin till after she's married." He stated, as if it was matter-of-fact._

You will never be like her! You're not beautiful- You're nothing!

_She shook her head from the past, trying to will the images away. As she raised her head once more, her eyes locked onto Tamaki._

_A unrelenting urge to beat the 'Kings' face in returned, and she quickly stormed up to them, in a calming way of course, so as not to alert her prey. Before Haruhi was able to reach out and take the pullover, she beat her to it and grabbed the young man's wrist in her usual strangle hold._

"_Ah~!" Tamaki gave a small yelp in pain, and Kagome reached out with her other hand, enclosing her hand over his entire face, as if it was a basketball. She pulled him close to her, so that she was whispering into his ear._

"_If I ever see you talk to her like that again- Telling her she can't do this or can't do that. That's she isn't pretty, or attractive- I will _**kill**_ you… is that understood?"_

"_Uh-huh." He mumbled out, and weakly nodded._

"_Good." She released his wrist and with little effort pushed him away from her. _

"_Oomph!" He harshly landed on his behind, and as she saw him open his mouth, about to prosiest, she sent him a heated glare. He gulped, before giving a soft laugh in nervousness and scratching behind his head, making a hasty retreat-_

"…" _She nodded to herself and gave a huff in his direction. Good riddance. She glanced over her shoulder at Haruhi, before turning fully around to face the small female. "You're beautiful Haruhi." She whispered. Reaching her hand out, she gently trailed her knuckles down her soft cheek. "And do not let anyone else tell you otherwise, alright?" Her expression softening greatly towards the young woman, and she placed her hand onto her head in reassurance._

"_O-Okay." The girl nodded her thanks. _

"…" _She smiled, and playfully tapped her noise._

_As long as she was here, she wasn't going to allow this young girl to be treated like she was… _

She knew Tamaki probably didn't mean to be upsetting or hurtful, but it bring back many memories, and that wasn't something she wanted to remember today- It was something she did not want to remember ever again for the rest of her life. Yet she knew she was not that lucky…

"**Hey Haruhi!" **The twins called out, causing us to look towards the sound.

"Your swimsuit looks great on you." Kaoru complimented her, as they approached.

"Yeah, you want to go swimming with us. Kagome won't join us for some reason."

"Well, not really…" She admitted. "I might have gotten dressed, but I don't really want to go swimming. This isn't my idea of fun." She told them. "I'm not that big on water parks. We are just going to spend all day goofing off." She sighed "Honestly, I would rather be at home." Mumbling to herself. "I don't understand what's so great about this place anyway- I mean, all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool." Well, she did have a point-

"**A plastic pool?" **They repeated. **"What's that?"**

"You don't know what a plastic pool is?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. Rich people- She huffed.

"Let's see…" Haruhi whispered. "A plastic pool is about his big-" She motioned with her hands in a big circle. "Round, and to use it you have to pump it full of air." She tried to explain to them what a plastic pool was the best she could. Which was a rather good description in her opinion-

"You dunce-" Hikaru started.

"That's an inflatable boat, dummy." Kaoru finished.

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah~" They didn't believe her.

"Guys! It's a small pool! Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?" Haruhi questioned them.

"Come here!" The hushed words of Tamaki zoomed in, and yanked them off to the side to huddle in a circle, hugging their knees. "You idiots! If Haruhi thinks it's a pool- Then it's a pool! Got it?" He grumbled to them. "Don't go and embarrassing her! She can't help it she is an ignorant commoner!"

"**So are we suppose to lie to her, is that what you want?"** They questioned.

"…" Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up to them. Her feet came into their line of vision, and they followed her legs, going up until they were finally staring into her deep blue eyes. "There _is_ such a thing, I can vouch for Haruhi if you want- So don't call her stupid. If anything, _you_ guys are the idiots." She huffed, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"I guess if Kagome says it's true as well, then it has to be." Kaoru spoke up, as they all stood up from their position on the ground.

"We will just have to look it up next time we get the chance, to make sure though." Hikaru mumbled while placing his hand underneath his chin in thought.

"Thanks Kagome." Haruhi smiled up at her.

"Hmm." She just replied to her thanks with a shrug, as if saying it was no big deal.

"Hey, I never noticed this before but-" Tamaki started out. He had his hand under his chin as well, and was looking at the ground. "Without his boots, Kagome feet are really delicate and small-ACK~!" The words stop dead in their tracks, as her hands reached out and clinched his throat, stopping his comment. He wasn't wearing a shirt, therefore no collar to grab this time, so she reached for the next best thing- oh well, she wasn't complaining…

"You got something to say about my feet?" She gave him a deadly glare and shook him back in forth, making his eyes loop and swirl with dizziness.

"N-no…" He slurred out.

"Good." She smirked and he let go of his throat. He crumbled onto the floor like a rag doll, and she looked down at him in satisfaction.

"Now that I look at them-" Hikaru started.

"They are kind of small and nicely groomed-" "What was that-!" She whirled around, and her eyes glowed with hate. Her body tensed up, and her lips curled into an angry snarl.

"**Nothing!" **They quickly raised their hands in front of them in defense, waving them in surrender. **"You were hearing things- Ha-ha-ha." **they gave a nervous laugh.

"That's what I thought…" She huffed, turning her back on them and walking away.

They gave a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat away from their brows…

* * *

Kagome was sitting in one of the lounge chairs, of course she wasn't sitting in it like a regular person would. She was laying in it sideways, her back pressed against the arm rest, and her feet up onto the table beside it, ankles crossed.

She closed her eyes, relaxing. Every now and then she would raise her water filled glassed to her lips, and gently suck on the straw until her thirst was quenched. She softly twirled the liquid, watching as the ice cubes and thinly sliced lemon bump and collide against each other. In some strange and slightly hypnotic way, it brought her some sort of entertainment to occupy her for the moment…

"Hey look at this everybody!" The sweet voice of Honey flowed into her thoughts, causing her to look towards the sound, along with the other members of the club. "Check it out! Look!" He was sitting on top of Mori's back, while the strong man was swimming against the current pool. "Even though we are swimming really fast, we don't go any further then we are now!" This fact seems to make him extremely excited for some reason. His dots of flowers were looming around his head, twirling, and his cheerful smile was so big, she couldn't help but allow a small smile to tug at her own lips. "Ha-ha~!" The boy gave a cute giggle.

"Hmm." She gave a small hum to herself and watched Mori's movements more closely. "He has good form." Nodding at his wonderful swimming abilities.

He was practically like a fish.

His movements were quick and she didn't see any flaw in his energy spending. Just by watching him she realized that he must have great stamina. Even when Honey was on his back, his body was perfectly lined like it should be with the water, taking breaths when needed, as his head tilted to the side. Taking it as enjoyable entertainment, she continued to watch as the water rippled and splashed around him. Yet his face looked so concentrated and serious…

Slowly, and without looking away, she gently lifted her glass up to her lips, sipping on the straw as her mouth suddenly became dry. She sighed and stood up, feeling her body twitch as the urge to jump into the water hit her yet again. Even though the water was just a few feet away, literally, she couldn't go swimming…

Another sigh escaped through her lips in disappointment, and she reached up, running her fingers through her hair in annoyance. Today she was suppose to be relaxing, enjoy this small brake from the chattering and content nagging from the females, yet for some reason she couldn't. Raising the straw to her mouth she gently wedged the end between her front teeth, chewing and venting her frustrating on the poor object, while still enjoying her water at the same time, somehow…

The sound of wet foot falls approaching caused her to pause and turn around, straw still in her mouth. She hummed as the dark blue, almost black, trunks wearing Mori calmly strolled up to her, and joined her just outside the shade of the parasol.

"Taking a break?" She watched as he tilted his head and gently knocked some water out of his ears with his palm. He nodded. "Want a drink?" She pulled the drink away, and the straw slipped out of her mouth, then reached the water to him.

"Sure." He graciously took the drink, and placed the straw against his lips. He took a large gulp of the cold liquid, quenching his thirst, before taking it out of his mouth. He gave a satisfied sigh of relief, taking a deep breath. "…" He looked down at the glass. "…!" His eyes widened slightly, and she slowly watched as his cheeks took a dark shade, until they were red with color.

Why was he blushing…?

It wasn't until he turned his head away from the glass, and brought his free hand up to his lips, that she knew why… Realizing he just willingly took part in an 'indirect kiss'… Man, that was just so~ innocent, she just couldn't resist her eyes softening towards the usually indifferent male. She felt her own cheeks heating up at the thought, and the familiar feeling of a smile tugged at her senses.

Reaching up she placed her hand onto the middle of his chest.

It was at that moment she realized just how tanned Mori was- She knew he was darker skinned from the others in the club, because he spends most of his days outside working on Kendo and other activities- But seeing her pale hand against his tanned flash really showed just how much of a difference he was compared to her…

And it was like comparing a ghost with sand…

Yet for some reason, the different skin tones didn't look so outrageous together that it looked hideous, but his tanned complexion seemed to compliment her own, making it pop and stand out in some strange way.

After a few more moments admiring it, and feeling a wash of relief flood her when the bruising from her attack was completely gone, like he said it was- She looked up and into his eyes. When she did, his own widened yet again, and his reddened cheeks turned a darker shade.

"You're smiling…" He whispered, as if hinting to her of this fact.

"I know." She replied, and reached further up his body, placing her hand onto his cheek. Giving it a gentle pat, she closed her eyes, sighing. "And it seems you are the reason why…" Softly mumbling out. "Shame on you." She opened her eyes again, smirking.

Reaching down, and into the glass he just drank from, she pulled out the thinly sliced lemon piece. In a playful motion she slapped the object onto the middle of his chest, and pulled her hand away. She gave a satisfying hum as the lemon stuck to his broad and bare chest like glue.

"…?" He just looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, question her actions.

"Maybe you should stop being so sexy…?" She gave him some advice, her smirk never leaving, and patted his arm in encouragement, yet left the lemon stuck to his chest. Of course that wasn't why she was smiling, but what was the harm in letting him think that was the reason…?

She sighed, and walked by him, leaving-

"Would you like to go swimming with me?" He questioned. "The water is nice…" He added, trying to make the question seem less awkward.

She paused in her retreat before she passed him, and turned her head towards him in thought. Looking down at the ground, a sense of disappointment and sadness washed over her and she sighed. Why do they keep asking her if she wants to swim…?

"I don't… I don't swim." She told him, and looked away. Leaving it at that, she continued her stroll away from him.

Yet without her realizing it- Mori had mistaken the meaning of her words…

* * *

Kagome sat on a branch, back pressed against the tree, and one leg dangling off the edge. She was stationed near the current pool where Honey was. The small boy was swimming all by himself in the swiftly moving, river like current. Yet strangely enough, he was just using his legs to do so- They must be moving, like, 100 miles a minute… Just the thought alone caused a playful grin to show on her face.

Playful laughter reached her ears, as Tamaki and the twins were fighting amongst each other, using water guns. Of course they invited her to participate, but she had to calmly reject their offer- AKA strangle them until they stopped asking- In her state, as she mentioned before, water and her don't mix when the others are around to see.

It wasn't the fact that she couldn't win the fight, or she thought her abilities were rusty or sluggish enough that she might actually get hit. She snorted. Like that could happen. No, she could dodge them, but the fact was she didn't want to take the risk, just to be safe.

She was not usually the kind of person who wanted to be safe, far from it, or the type to run from a challenge, but she was already in another bet. Another game that stated she would stay in this school, as a male, until _he_ came back… She will respect his conditions and his game, by any means necessary.

The sound of water flying towards her directing caught her attention and she sighed. Leaning over to the side in a bored fashion, the water hit the tree behind her, where she was leaned against, with a small splash. Not enough to get her wet, but enough to spray a thin mist on her skin.

Glancing down she spotted Mori several feet away, beside Haruhi, watching Honey. Scanning the room she also saw the twins and Tamaki still fighting, not caring that they almost hit her.

"Those idiots…" She mumbled to herself.

She watched as they started laughing, and Tamaki suddenly burst from his hiding place behind a tree and dove sideways. He screamed some kind of attack name: Special Sideways Supper Combo Deluxe or whatever, while firing off all his ammo at the twins.

They just laughed at him, and were hidden behind two wooden shields with totem faces carved into them.

"Hey that's cheating! Cheating!" He called out, and before he face planted onto the floor, he stuck his hand out and caught himself. Using his momentum he did a back flip-

"Hmm that wasn't actually too shabby." For once she complimented him- Then suddenly he landed on a banana peel and started slipping all over the place like some bad comedy show- "And that was that." She rolled her eyes. Here she was actually going to complement him too. "Those idiots…" She mumbled to herself.

She watched with slight amusement though, as the 'prince' continued to slide around the area, that is until he landed into some patch of grass and he tumbled onto it- He did several rolls until he was abruptly stopped by a totem pole, smacking it with his face-

"Ouch." She winced. She gave a soft chuckle, finding it funny- Her laugh was brought short though when the eyes of the totem suddenly started to light up from bottom to the top, one at a time.

Her eyes narrowed as she felt a small tumor go through the tree, and a loud rushing sound entered her sensitive ears. A chill went down her spine and she looked down at the giggling Honey just below her- Her eyes widened slightly as a huge wave appeared just ahead of him-! The boy's usually cheerful expression changed, and his eyes widened, turning white upon seeing the towering water.

Acting on shear body reaction she launched herself towards him from her branch, and appeared beside him. In one quick motion she grabbed his bunny imprinted float, and threw him out of the way, just in time before he was crushed beneath the wave.

Yet she was not so lucky, for now she left herself open and instead she was quickly slammed with the rushing water, practically forcing the air out of her. The sound of the waves pounding against her ears was all she heard as she was swiftly carried away by the thrashing liquid.

* * *

Mori was standing beside Haruhi, a new glass of water in his hands. He was watching Mitsukuni as he kicked his way through the current pool by himself. He would look away every now and then, just to glance at Kagome…

He was sitting on a branch, watching the rest of us. Today he seemed rather relaxed and calm, so this break was a good idea for him as well, and he enjoyed it. Just knowing that made a small weight lighten off of his chest and he sighed-

Suddenly a loud crash entered his ears and he looked over towards the sound. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Tamaki's sprawled body underneath the totem pole. Putting two-and-two together he guessed that he must have hit his head on it in some way. Tamaki wasn't really known for his graceful steps, after all. He was actually very clumsy-

Mori's eyes widened slightly as the totem's eyes lit up one at a time, starting from the bottom to the top. A small tremor flowed through the floor of the building, which caught him off guard, and his grip on his glass loosened, falling onto the floor.

Looking up and towards Mitsukuni, to make sure he was alright, his body lost its color as he saw a huge tidal wave suddenly towered in front of him.

"Mitsukuni!" He called the boys name out, and started to run towards him, but he was too far away- He would never make it!

Time seemed to have slowed down as he watched the next few seconds unfold. Kagome suddenly appeared beside Mitsukuni in a blur of speed. The cold man used his momentum to grab the boy's bunny imprinted float, and toss him away from the area, to safety.

Mori gave a small grunt as Mitsukuni crashed into him, unharmed, yet he had no time to celebrate, for the next outcome that soon followed seemed even worse then before, if possible.

Kagome was swallowed up by the wave, and disappeared, carried off by the merciless and powerful water. One second he was there, and the next, he was just… _gone_…

"No." He whispered in disbelief and his heart stopped beating. "Kagome…"

"Don't worry Takashi. I'm sure he is alright." Mitsukuni tried to cheer him up.

"No, he's not." He told him. Everyone turned towards him, wondering what he meant. He lowered his head, staring at the floor in sorrow. "He can't swim…"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, and Mori's heart dropped into his stomach.

* * *

Kagome burst from the surface of the water, and took a huge gulp of air, filling her lungs. Calmly she looked around from her spot in the waist deep water…

"Those idiots…" She mumbled, cursing the twins and Tamaki for placing her in this mess.

She was near the end of the pool, and the rushing liquid finally evened out to a smooth and calm flow. Beside her was a wall, where bars were blocking the way, and the water was vented into. Obviously to be filtered and recycled back to the beginning of the building and pool.

Seeing the surrounding foliage, she realized she never been here and didn't know where she was. The trees were much thicker and the animalistic noise was almost wild like and felt _real_ in a way.

"First things first." She mumbled to herself and looked down at her wet clothes, her bandaged chest easily visible through the soaked cloth. She had to undress and allow her wet clothing to dry, before they found her. Other wise she would be in deep trouble and had to answer many questions if they knew the truth.

She couldn't move towards them until her clothes were dry, so she thought it was best to stay where she was for now…

Staring down at the waist deep water, a cooling sensation chilled up her spine. Reaching out she cupped some of the water into her hands, raising it up to her face. A smile tugged the corners of her lips, as the liquid slipped through her fingers.

Now that she was away from the others, she could finally go swimming… She realized.

Taking a deep breath she dunked her body back into the water. She purposely gave a refreshing sigh, and the huge bubbles escaped from her mouth and floated to the surface. Raising her hand she ran her fingers through her cascading hair that was danced around her, and for once in a long time, she felt good…

Drying her clothes could wait just a moment longer…

* * *

"This is a map of the Tropical Aqua Garden." Kyoya pointed out as they stood in front of the billboard, showing the competed map to the entire building, just outside of the changing rooms. "_This_ is our current location." He informed them. "We need to get _here_." He pointed to the map with his pen. "I have a feeling that is where Kagome probably ended up. It might be tough, because to get there we'll have to make it through this jungle area _here,_ in the southern block." Slowly he trailed the end of his pen down the map from point A to point B. "Distance wise, we are talking about… 800 meters."

"Looks like there are a lot of undeveloped areas." Haruhi mentioned. "Have any idea what might be lurking in those parts of the jungle?" A good question…

"Since they are still being developed, I'm afraid I don't know."

"Whatever's out there could be even more dangerous-" Hikaru started.

"Then alligators." Kaoru finished- Seeing as how the whole club had a bad encounter trying to pass the pool, to quickly reach Kagome…

After we were done running all over the place, Kyoya was kind enough to point out that they were from the animal exhibit, not warning us about them before hand and giving us the information way too late for it to matter.

Mori's gaze at the map was mostly unfocused, his eyes fogging over, and his thoughts blurred with other matters…

Why couldn't he be just a little faster? Why wasn't he there to save him? Why was he so useless?

His questions of course were not answered and his eyebrows angled together in slight disappointment, mostly at himself. His entire body felt heavy with guilt-

A small tug at the trim of his trunks snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked down, meeting Mitsukuni's brown orbs.

"Don't blame yourself Takashi." It was as if he was able to read his mind. "You tried your best, and there was nothing else you could have done."

"…" Reaching out, he gently placed his hand onto his cousin's head. "You're right…" He whispered out.

Yet soon after he couldn't help but let his thoughts slowly drift back to Kagome, wondering if he was alright.

* * *

Mori was walking down the small dirt path, behind the others. Tamaki was in the front- Why? He wasn't entirely sure, but Kyoya directive comments from the sidelines every now and then made sure they didn't get lost.

"Wow, this place is just like a real jungle uh?" Tamaki tried to strike up a small conversation. The whole way he was walking rather stiffly, and had a serious expression on his face ever since we started walking- If he had to make a good bet, he was actually very worried for Kagome… Everyone was.

"Yeah." Haruhi agreed. "And I keep hearing all of these strange animal calls."

"You don't think that all of those animal sounds-" Hikaru started.

"Could belong to the real thing? Do you?" Kaoru finished for him. The slight nervous tone laced in their voice, hinted at how they were feeling in this place.

"To be honest I'm not sure, but I do know that my family always strives for authenticity, whatever the cost." Kyoya laid down a bit of his knowledge onto them.

He found himself sighing as a familiar looming sensation suffocated him, at the thought of something bad happing to the cold and smaller male. Kagome, swept away with the ranging water flashed in his mind over and over again, and he couldn't shake the feeling of a deep regret and sorrow that clung to him. He wondered if there was something he could have done different- or if he was truly to blame for what happened.

Each step he took, following the others, felt as if he was lifting a block of stone. Slowly raising his leaded legs, as if cement were encased around his foot, or a heavy weight was tied to his ankles, making his moves sluggish and dragging along the beaten path.

Of course on the outside his movements were normal, because it was more of an inside battle he was having with himself. His body fighting the heavy burden he felt for loosing him, and not being able to do anything to stop it-

"Ugh!" He grunted out as his feet flew out from underneath him, and he landed on his back with a solid thud.

He laid there for a few moments, registering what happened, as the banana peel, which was the cause of this particular predicament he was in, was laying innocently on top of his face, as if mocking him in his mistake.

"Mori-Senpai is-" Hikaru's voice was the first to fall into his ears.

"Acting as clumsy as you do, Boss." Then Kaoru's.

"Gah! Shut up!" Tamaki huffed out.

"…" Slowly he lifted himself into sitting position, and the banana peel slid off his face and onto the floor.

"Takashi…" Mitsukuni whispered, with a concerned look in his big brown eyes, knowing something was wrong.

Suddenly the sky darkened, and the sound of far away thunder reached his ears-

"Uh-oh." Kyoya spoke up while looking at his wrist watch. "It's about time for the squall." He informed them.

Looking to the sky, still in his sitting position on the floor- A familiar smell wafted into his senses, causing him to gently lift his nose in the air and sniff, trying to get better sample of it.

It was the ever subtle and soothing aroma of vanilla…

* * *

Mori was taking refuge inside of the small resting area, with the others, waiting out the rain. He was leaning forward, and his arms were placed onto the edge of the hut for support, as he stared into the wilderness through the hazy fog of drizzling rain.

The others were talking amongst themselves, about what, he did not know. He wasn't paying attention, for he had other things reeling in his mind. One good guess as to what it is, and you win a prize…

If you said a certain black haired, blue orbed, cold and distancing member- now _missing_ member- of our club, then you guess correctly. Thank you for playing 'What is Mori thinking of?' Game.

Mori sighed as the thoughts of Kagome roamed his mind, and it made his body feel cold.

Kagome was swept away in the rush of water, and he was unable to do anything to prevent it. He sighed, and reached up, placing his hand onto his face. The cold and usually tough man didn't know how to swim, and he ends up being carried off by a wave while saving Mitsukuni.

He didn't want to really think about it, and he tried to be hopeful, but he couldn't shake the deep feeling of dread that pooled at the base of his stomach, when he thought about it.

The soft expression, slightly pink cheeks, and a small smile that was on his face as he stared up at him- It was the look he gave him not too long ago, and has starting to fear that it was the last time he was ever going to see it again…

"Taka…shi…?" The echoing murmur buzzed in the back of his mind, behind the endless thoughts going through him at the moment. "Takashi?" It repeated again, this time a little clearer.

"Man, he's even ignoring Honey-Senpai. He must be really worried."

"Yeah~" A similar voice agreed with the other.

"Hmm?" He snapped out of his trance and looked around. His dark gray orbs quickly landed onto Mitsukuni's, and seeing the concerned look on his face, he had the sudden urge to look away, disappointed with himself for worrying Mitsukuni, and dragging him into this as well.

"I'm sure he is safe, Takashi." Reaching out he placed his hand into his larger one, in a comforting gesture. "Gome-chan is strong, and he won't let something like a little bit of water defeat him." He nodded at his own words, yet he was being as serious as he could be, knowing what was probably going through his mind.

"…" He reached out and gently placed his free hand onto his blond colored hair. A small smile appeared on his face, showing that his words helped him. "Yeah…" He mumbled out.

As Mitsukuni stared up at him, smiling brightly and laughing happily, trying to lift up his mood, Mori sighed, looking away from him and back out at the poring rain, wishing it would let up. He felt a strong grip squeeze his hand, and at that moment he knew Mitsukuni was probably right.

A small ray of hope fluttered in his chest…

* * *

The moment the rain stopped, he was already gone and back into the jungle, looking for Kagome. Mitsukuni accompanied him, resting on top of his shoulders. He didn't wait for the others, but he was sure they would catch up soon-

"Isn't this the wrong way, Takashi?" Mitsukuni questioned, tilting his head and looking back. "We were headed the other way before…""He went this way." He stated matter-of-fact, as the familiar scent of vanilla barely clung onto the still fresh air, floating around him.

"If you say so." His words were light hearted, and the smaller male gave a soft laugh, causing a smile to tug on his lips yet again.

As they continued through the jungle, passed all the dangerous traps, swamps, and animals, Kagome's vanilla aroma became stronger and stronger. With each step his feet became slightly lighter, as hope filled him.

If his scent is this far away from the pool, that means that he left it and went else where, right? That means that he didn't- He… He was okay, right? Just thinking about it, made some of the heavy weight dragging him down, slowly float away.

But then his hopes were dashes, as the aroma suddenly disappeared, leaving him to stop dead in his tracks-

"Something wrong?" Mitsukuni questioned from above.

"His scent is gone." He told him. The rain must have finally won the battle and deluded all of it.

"Well then…" He hopped off his shoulders and smiled. "It would probably be best if we spilt up and look for him in separate directions." He told him his plan.

"Yeah." He agreed and nodded his head. He didn't think too much of it, since Mitsukuni could pretty much take care of himself if something should happen.

They then went off in opposite directions, to find Kagome.

* * *

Mori shifted through the dense foliage, slowly scanning the area around him for any sign of his hosting companion, and friend-

He didn't know why, but felt his chest tighten slightly when he thought about Kagome as a friend, and he shook his head, willing the feeling away. Carefully he moved another branch from his view and looked around. He found himself sighing and his shoulders slumped slightly, still unable to find him-

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks as a small wind stirred around him, carrying with it a strong scent of vanilla…

His heart practically leaped from his chest, and he quickly rushed towards where the breeze was coming from. His bare feet thumped against the dirt floor, the sound vibrated into his ears. Time seemed to slow down for him, as it dragged on forever, while his feet moved on their own, not sure when the next turn will reveal-

"…" He came to a complete stop and his body froze in place at the sight. "Kagome…" The name escaped from his lips, as he stared at familiar figure before him. His back was turned to him, and he was kneeling on the ground, but he knew right away it was him.

Relief washed over him and he felt his tense body finally relax, sighing. He looked down at the ground, trying to gather himself from the emotions that were wildly stirring within him.

He no longer had to hope he was okay, he could plainly see with his own two eyes that Kagome was alright, and that made him relieved and happy all at the same time…

His body felt light, and the pounding of his thrashing heart slammed against his chest so hard he could almost hear it beating in his ears. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat, for his mouth suddenly became dry, and he was unable to call out to him. A warm sensation flowed through his veins as he continued to watch the smaller male quietly.

He clinched and unclenched his hands, trying to rid himself of his nervousness- Why was he nervous?

He shook his head and smiled. He opened his mouth, and raised his hand, about to call out to him-

A soft shuffling sound to the right caught his attention, and he glance towards it-

"…!" His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened as a large tiger calmly strolled into the area out of no where, catching him off guard.

The beast was huge, his head easily coming to his chest in height, and it had its eyes locked onto Kagome's back, as it slowly snuck up on him. The cold male had no idea the creature was behind him, for he was still crouched and looking at something, not even turning around.

At that moment the only thing that went through Mori's mind was…

"Kagome." He launched forward in a burst of speed, and skid to a stop just behind Kagome, putting himself between him and the beast. His actions cause the creature to stop in its tracks and growl at him.

He stood his ground and got into position, ready for the creature to attack. He may have been useless and unable to save Kagome when the water carried him away, but this time he was not going to let him get harmed, even if it will cost him everything to protect him-

"Mori…?" Kagome questioned him with confusion heavily laced within his words.

"Stay back." He bent his knees slightly, and the tiger took it as a challenge. It too got lower to the ground, flexing its claws. It gave a loud roar, threatening him, and showing off his enlarged fangs.

"Just play along." Kagome whispered, suddenly standing beside him. He reached out and placed his hand onto his bare chest. "Friend." She stated, pointing at him. "My Fri~end." He sounded out the words, and pointed back and forth between us. Kagome's strange actions caused him to rise and eyebrow. "Friend." Suddenly he was pulled down and Kagome pressed his pale cheek against his, placing his hand on his other unoccupied cheek. "See?" He motioned with his hand back and forth. "Friends. He's part of my pack…" The tiger slowly stood back up from his crouching position. "Mmm." Kagome purred slightly and turned his head towards him. Without warning he felt something wet slide up his cheek, causing his face to turn red. "Yummy." Kagome whispered against his ear.

Just as he was about to question what in the world he was doing, the tiger gave a snort, and causally walked pass them, to the area where Kagome was crouching moments before.

"…?" He blinked in surprised.

"What were you thinking Mori?" He gently let him go and backed away. "She would have killed you!"

"She?" He repeated.

"Yes, she." He rolled his eyes and walked back to his spot, beside the tiger.

"I…" His question was cut short and his eyes widened slightly when Kagome stood back up. Held within his arms was a tiger cub. It gave soft purrs, its tail twitching beneath her arm, looking up at him with its bright blue eyes.

"Don't get between a mother and her cubs-"

His words were cut short as he reached out and pulled the smaller male to him, wrapping his arms around his from, trapping the cub between our bodies, but he didn't care at that moment-

"You're alright." He whispered into his hair, and took a deep breath, inhaling his vanilla scent.

"Aw, Mori." Kagome purred. "I didn't know you cared."

"…!" Quickly realizing what he just did, he pulled out of their hug, already feeling the rush of blood going into his cheeks.

"You were worried about me?" He tilted his head and a playful smirk showed on his face.

"…" He gave an uneasy cough and turned his head away from him. "The others were as well." He added, so as not to make it seem like he was the only one.

"Hmm." He hummed in thought before shifting the small cub in his arms.

"…" He looked at the orange and black striped creature, and a small smile appeared on his face as he stared into its blue orbs. "Can I… hold it?" He asked with a small hint of excitement, looking back at Kagome.

"I don't see why not…" Holding the cub by gently gripping its sides, under its arms, he held it out for him to take.

"Thanks…" He reached out and took the-

"Raaow!" The cub gave a cute roar and hiss.

"Ah!" Mori flinched as its paw struck his hand, and its claws slashed across his skin.

"No!" Kagome scolded the cub, pulling it away from him. Its ears bent back till they were pressed against its skull, in a hurtful expression. It stared up at him with its big blue orbs. "Don't give me that look." He bent down and carefully placed the cub onto the ground, and it walked back towards its mother. "You alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah…" He replied. Raising his hand away from his chest, and to his face. He winced when his eyes landed on the gashes that stretched across the back of his hand, bleeding profoundly.

"That doesn't look okay. Here, let me see." Kagome gently grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand closer to him so he can take a look. "Seems he wasn't too happy with the fact that you squashed him between us like that." He told him a probable reason for his attack. "…" He gave a hum and sighed. He slowly pulled his hand even closer to his face.

"…" He was about to question what he was doing, when his eyes widened, watching as his tongue slipped from between his lips, licking the wound. "-!" A large amount of heat collected into his cheeks.

Slowly, Kagome's tongue trailed along the wound, lapping up the blood. Mori could only watch intensely as the wet object glided across his skin. Suddenly his mouth became dry, and he licked his own lips, shifting in his spot. An unknown feeling stirred within him as he continued to watch the treatment Kagome gave him. He cleared his throat and shook his head from the thought, yet the feeling slowly grew, pooling at the bottom of his stomach and spreading throughout his body-

"There." Kagome whispered against his flesh, his lips grazing across the surface, and he had to resist the urge to shiver. When he let go of his hand, he raised it to his face and got another look at it. He was surprised to see that the blood was gone, and for some reason so was the wound- That was weird, did he miss something?

"T-Thank you." He gave a nod in thanks.

"Aww… You got flustered over something like that?" Kagome teased, causing another rush of blood to show on his cheeks in embarrassment. Reaching up he placed his pale and cold hand against his heated flesh, giving his cheek a small pat of encouragement. "It's rather cute…" He whispered out.

"…" The smaller male's words caused him to cough and look away from him. The actions only made his sly smirk grow, looking up at him with his icy blue orbs.

"Come." He called to him, passing off the moment as if it were nothing, and turning towards the tiger. "While we wait for the others to arrive, would you like to take a look at the other cubs?"

"There are others?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." He turned towards the small foliage, flicking his eyes at it then back to him, in a 'Over there' motion.

When they approached the small brush, that the mother was guarding, he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he looked at the scene. There were four cubs in total. Two of the more commonly known colors, black and orange. One golden with cinnamon strips. And a white with black strips. They were all wrestling with each other, playing.

"That's Ciger." He pointed towards one of the oranges. "Diger." Pointed to the other orange. "Liger." motioned towards the golden. "And Reginald."

"Reginald?" He repeated the last name, the one he bestowed upon the white one.

"You got a problem with Reginald?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"…" He shook his head, and a deep chuckle erupted from his chest, finding it amusing. His happy moment was shortly lived however, when something pricked at his senses and he looked over his shoulder, behind us.

He watched as several soldiers dressed black in armor, and wearing protective head gear with face visors appeared. They were heavily armored, and had their weapons risen, pointing them towards us. This caused him to look around, only to see that they were surrounded, making him feel uneasy.

"Target has been found- I repeat: The target has been… Holy Shit!" The soldier spewed out curses as the mother tiger stood up and growled, finally noticing her. The brave creature got in front of us, and gave a roar in warning, feeling that her and her cubs were threatened. "Damn! Open fire!" The solider shouted out his order, and raised his gun, pointing it at the creature.

"No!" Kagome yelled out, and in a blur ran forward, getting in the way.

"Kago-" His words were muffled as the echoing sound of the blast rang throughout the forest, causing all of the creatures to go deadly silent and run from the area. His dark orbs widened as he watched Kagome grunt in pain and fall to his knee, holding his arm. "Kagome!" He called to him in worry.

"You idiot! You shot the target!" The commander of this rag-tag group yelled towards the one who fired the shot.

"I'm alright." Kagome waved it off as if it were nothing and slowly stood back up.

"…" Mori stared at the wound, and saw the blood oozing from it, staining his torn sleeve. His eyes narrowed and something inside of him boiled in rage from the sight.

He didn't know what came over him, but the next thing he knew he punched the man in the face, busting his visor in the process, and sending him flying through the air, landing in the nearby foliage.

"The suspect is resisting, prepare to fire warning- Ugh!" He groaned, unable to finish his sentence, for he sent the man soaring into the air as well, joining his comrade in the bushes.

He got in to position, before he ran towards the closest one. In one quick motion he disarmed him and threw him over his shoulder, and he landed on his head. The force was so strong it busted his helmet, also putting him out of commission for the rest of the fight.

Just as he was about to turn and get the rest, grunts entered his ears and he glanced towards the sound. He sighed, and a small smile tugged on his lips as he watched the rest of the soldiers go down, as if they were dominoes, one right after another, before none was left standing.

Kagome stood among them with one of the helpless soldiers held within his hands. His helmet was broken into pieces and his faces was busted up and bruised. The smaller, but certainly not weaker male gave a snort in satisfaction, and dropped the pitiful man, feeling better.

"You alright?" He asked as he walked up to him, his wound being his main concern.

"I'm fine. I told you." He rolled his eyes at him, and was about to go and check on the Mother and her cubs, but he reached out and grabbed his elbow, stopping him.

"It doesn't look fine. Let me see it." Pulling him closer, he looked down at the gash. "…" He gave a small hum, inspecting it. He raised his arm higher up, and bent down, getting very close to it.

"What are you-" Kagome question abruptly ended, as he trailed his tongue along the wound, similar to how he treated his own cut moments before. "…!" He could practically feel his body tense up underneath him, and it only caused a small smile to tug at his lips.

As he trailed his tongue along the wound, the distinct taste of blood hit his senses, yet for some reason it wasn't bad or displeasing. Instead it surprised him that it tasted rather sweet…

It wasn't too long before all the tangy liquid was lapped up, and the blood stopped oozing from the gash. With one final hum in satisfaction at his work, he slowly stood back up and released his arm. He looked down at the smaller male, and a smile appeared on his face when he saw the stained color of pink showing on his cheeks.

"You're blushing…" He stated.

"So?" He huffed out, turning his head away from him.

A snort and deep growl from the side caught his attention and he turned his gaze to look at the female tiger. She growled once more and shifted her body similar to how dogs rid themselves of water, then snorted through her nose again and turned around to go check on her cubs. It was as if, expressing in her own way, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at them.

"…" A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest in amusement. Suddenly he felt a playful slap on his arm, and he looked down to see the still blushing face of Kagome.

"Idiot…" He whispered under his breath at him, and walked towards the cubs as well.

Yet this only caused his chuckle to grow louder, finding the whole ordeal to be rather funny. But deep down, he was glad Kagome wasn't as badly injured as he first thought.

* * *

"Goodbye." Kagome said her farewell, gently scratching the tiger's head between the gaps in the bars. "You sure she is going to be alright, Kyoya?" She questioned yet again, looking towards the clam man.

"I told you before that she will be placed in a safe area, away from all the other creatures, so she could raise her cubs without much threat." He stopped scribbling in his notepad and looked up at her. "Though I believe she is quite large enough to scare away any predator who would cause her cubs harm." He sighed. "But my family was wondering where she ran off to, after she escaped her enclosure, so I suppose I should be thanking you for finder her and bringing her back."

"How could you not notice she was pregnant when you shipped her here anyway?" She questioned, rising an eyebrow.

"That is something I will have to discuss with the animal keeper next time I see him." He adjusted his glasses back onto his nose. The gleam in his eyes, almost made her feel sorry for the keeper, no doubt he was going to get a huge pay cut for this…

"I told you their names… So don't you _dare_ forget them." She reached out and gently scratched Reginald's head.

"Raarr." He gave a soft growl.

"Yes, yes." He nodded, and continued scribbling on his notepad once more. "Though it surprises me that someone like _you_… Would care so much for them." His words just caused her to roll her eyes, and the speed he was using to write down in the pad doubled.

A breeze blew past her, causing a chill to go up her now bare arm. Once the others arrived, she tore off the sleeve completely, up to her shoulder.

A nicely tied bandage was wrapped around her wound. Of course she didn't need it, but she couldn't just completely heal a gash from a gun shot wound, even though it only grazed her. It would be suspicious.

"Hey Kagome!" Tamaki popped up beside her in his usually cheery voice. He must have some brilliant plan to yet again, try and make friends with her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "For someone so strong, your arms are nicely shaped and not as bulky as I imagined they would be-" He said with a dazzling smile. The strange statement was probably meant it as a compliment- "Ack!" He gasped for air as his throat was suddenly captured. He was lifted into the air, and pulled close to her face.

"What did you say about my feet?" She questioned with a glare in her eyes.

"I was talking-" He wheezed. "About your arm…"

"What is the deal with you and talking about my body!" She huffed, not bothering with the fact that she confused the word 'arm' with 'feet', and carelessly threw him off to the side, away from her. "I don't go around pointing out how ugly you are all day!"

"-!" A horrified gasp erupted from his lips and he brought his hands up to his cheeks. All blood drained from his body and he slowly started to erode, gently being swept away by the wind.

"**Heh." **The twins were chuckling in the background, and giving each other High-Fives.

At that point she knew it was obviously their idea to convince Tamaki to 'compliment' her on her strong yet lean arm muscle. She rolled her eyes at them, yet an amused smirked tugged at her lips. They knew just how to cheer her up.

Glancing over towards Mori, she spotted him standing beside Honey. She watched as the small male grabbed his wrist, pulling him down so that he could reach his forehead.

"Takashi! You did an amazing job of protecting Gome-chan." He praised the taller male by patting him on the head, and small pink bubbles dotted the background, courtesy of Honey's cuteness. Mori just looked on with his normal indifferent expression.

The scene caused a rare smile to appear on her face and her usual icy orbs softened towards them-

"Hey, maybe we should go to the beach next?" Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah, the beach would be nice." Kaoru agreed.

"You idiots." Tamaki spoke up in a bored tone. When did he recover from his earlier melt down-? "Haruhi is not interested in anything like _that_." He stated as if it was fact.

"Actually, I might like to go to the beach." She confessed, causing them to turn and look towards her. The sun was setting, so she was already out of her swimsuit and wearing regular clothes now. "I may not be into this silly water park, but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach." She smiled.

"Yeah!" Tamaki suddenly changed his tune, placing his hand underneath his chin and a spark returned in his eyes. "Alright! Then that is where we'll go next time."

"We're all going to the beach, Tama-chan?" Honey peeped up, smiling at the idea. "That will be fun, don't you think?" He looked towards Mori.

"Yeah…" He agreed.

Kagome slowly strolled over towards the quiet man. Once she reached him he looked down at her, and hummed. She grabbed his wrist, and pulled him down, similar to how Honey did moments before. This caught him off guard and he blinked in surprise.

A smirk appeared on her face and her tongue poked out from between her lips. Slowly, she trailed her tongue up his cheek. A small blush spread across his nose and he gave an embarrassed cough, turning his head away.

"Thank you for looking for me." She whispered to him, before she released his wrist.

"…" He slowly stood up and looked down at her. Reaching out he placed his hand onto her head, in reassurance. "You're welcome." A rare smile showed on his face and he ruffled her hair.

She closed her eyes and sighed. The familiar cold touch of his hand relaxing her-

"**Hey Kagome?" **The twins called out to her. **"How did you make it out of the pool? We thought you couldn't swim?"**

"Couldn't swim?" She repeated and looked towards them. "What gave you that idea?" Raising an eyebrow in question. "I said that I _don't_ swim. Not that I _can't_ swim." She huffed. "I can swim just fine…"

"…" Everyone in the area went quiet, then suddenly all their eyes focused on Mori. He just shrugged and gave a nervous chuckle.

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~ Extra Skit ~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

"What Is Mori Really Thinking Of?"

When it comes to Mori, it is hard to tell what he is thinking. Since it was so difficult to tell what the quiet member of the team was thinking, the twins thought that it would be a great idea to make the aspect of it into a game…

"Robots." Kaoru raised his finger into the air with a grin on his face.

"Flowers." Hikaru added.

Any idea was as good as the next, because no one truly knows what Mori is thinking- Soon the other members found out about their little game, then one thing became another, and it turned into bets to see who was right.

"Dinner." Haruhi spoke up, placing some change onto the table.

"Kendo." Even Kyoya got into the game, placing his own, highest wager so far, onto the wooden structure.

"Hmmm…" Tamaki mumbled to himself, his hand underneath his chin as he watched Mori from afar. The others were also watching Mori, as he sat by himself, gazing through the smudged and hazed window, the beating rain poring outside. "The sun, because he wants the sky to clear up!" Was Tamaki's brilliant thought as he placed his own money with the others in the pile.

"Stuffed animals and cake!" Honey chirped in.

"**No Honey-Senpai, that is what you are thinking…" **The twins spoke at the same time.

"Maybe Mori is thinking the same thing?" He looked up at them with his large brown eyes, hugging his beloved stuffed rabbit to his chest. "Maybe he can read my mind…?" He nodded his head, and placed down a few scraps of change and bits of candy.

"He is thinking of me." Kagome also joined in the game, walking up to them with a calming attitude.

"**Uh?"** Everyone but Kyoya uttered the phrase, probably wondering what was going through her mind.

"Humph." She smirked, and pulled out her black wallet, causally throwing it down on top of the pile. "Everything I have with me says he is…"

"Alright then-" Hikaru said, both the twins had cheeky grins plastered onto their faces.

"We'll take that bet…" Kaoru finished.

"Then let's go ask him." She calmly walked up to the tallest member of the club, as if asking his thoughts were no big deal. The other members followed but at a safe distance, before stopping short, just inside of hearing range. "Mori?" She called to him to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response and turned towards her.

"What are you thinking about…?" Reaching out she gently cupped his cheek, her slender fingers brushing against his ears. "At this moment…" She mumbled under her breath, slowly inching closer to his face. His eyes widened slightly and a dark shade of red tinted his cheeks. Taking her free hand she placed it onto his rapidly thrashing chest, before slowly trailing her fingers up his neck, causing him to shiver. "What are you…" The whispered words escaped from her lips, as they almost brushed against his own, and she looked at him with half closed eyes. "Thinking about…?"

"…" His lips slowly parted, and his eyes fogged over. "Kagome…" He mumbled out the only response he could say. She smirked.

"HA!" She quickly pulled away from him and lifted her fist into the air, in cheer, quite proud of herself. "I won!" She yelled out.

"Cheating!" Tamaki yelled out, pointing at her accusingly. "That's cheating!"

"**Foul! We call foul!" **The twins also spoke of 'foul play' shaking their heads.

"You guys are just jealous." She huffed, skimming through her winnings, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Objection!" Tamaki shouted-

"Overruled!" She suddenly twirled around and smacked him across the face with her neatly stacked, huge wad of cash held within her hand.

The Prince gave a small whimper, before he was immediately placed in the nearest pity corner, holding his stinging cheek. Kagome just chuckled, while she carefully counted the winnings she rightfully earned.

All the while Mori just stared at them with a dazed and confused expression, wondering what just happened…

.-

_**Anon miraka:**_ Thanks for pointing out the mistakes I made in my last chapter!

Hey guys. Got the idea for the extra skit from the manga. It was actually one of my favorites, even though it was just a few pages long, and I mostly went with the flow on that one.

Hope you guys liked it. I spent much time on it, and somehow was able to complete another chapter- Yet my main story that I've been working on still isn't done yet, which is weird.

Anyway this chapter was pretty long and I had a lot of fun with it. ^-^

ShadowFoxMoon


	7. A Day At The Beach

_**NOTE: **_I know you guys have been waiting for this for a while now. I am just sorry it took way too long for me to write it and upload it! Work has been taking up most of my time, and it upsets me that I haven't been writing- You just don't know how happy I was when writing this~ Joy just practically burst out me with every word that I typed! Lol Hope that doesn't make me weird…

And without further delay, on with the story, I know how much you been waiting for it.

_**Story**_

Kagome softly sighed in her sleep. She clicked her tongue, shifted in her spot, feeling her body relax as the darkness surrounded her thoughts, for she never truly dreams- unless you count nightmares as dreams. Nightmares of the past-

"**Kagome."** The familiar call of the twins caused her to groan in annoyance. **"Wake up! We got something to show you!" **The excited tone they were using caused her to become slightly curious, and unwittingly she opened her eyes to look-

She slowly scanned the room, soaking in her surroundings. As the fuzziness from the sleep faded away, one of her delicate eyebrows lifted up into the air, her lips curving into an amused smirk. She turned towards the twins with a questioning glance and they just stood there proudly.

The room was filled completely with women's bathing suits. Every color and shape she could imagine was placed on human-shaped torsos that covered every inch of the once huge room. No spot was left uncovered, and anywhere she would look to try and escape the rainbow colored madness, she found herself staring at polka-dots or candy-cane striped swimwear.

"How long was I sleeping…?" Was her only question.

"**We brought our mother's latest designs." **They said, not really answering her question.

"…" Slowly she released a sigh, and rolled over in her spot so that her back was facing them. "I'm going back to sleep now…"

"You've been sleeping ever since you came to school!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Come on Kagome, get up. We need help picking out a suit for Haruhi to ware for when we go to the beach." Kaoru added, doing a half-ass job of explaining why they dared to wake her in the first place.

"Beach?" Kagome repeated the only word that caught her interest. Slowly she turned her head so that she was looking at them over her shoulder. A sneaky gleam appeared in their eyes- For it seems she stepped right into their trap…

They reached out and grabbed either side of her writs, forcefully lifting her sluggish body off of the long couch, and onto her feet.

"Haruhi mentioned about going to the beach a week ago. Remember?" They then started to pull her through the room, large grins on their faces.

"Vaguely…"She mumbled. Thinking to herself as Mori's sent started to dift away from her senses, the further and further away she got from the soft and comfortable couch.

That couch is the one Mori mostly sits on when he hosts, so his caramel flavor was heavly soaked into the furnature, and it relaxes her whenever she sits there. She was tired today, and Mori was kind enough to let her sleep there when she asked-

She released a sigh and locked her knees, successfully stopping the twins from pulling her any further into the jungle of multi-clolred, yet still lovely swimwear. They huffed when they were suddenly forced into a dead stop, and looked over their shoulders at her. Her eyes were halfway closed, as she gave a small yawn. They grunted as they tugged with all their might on her writs, trying to make her move. They dug their heels into the expensive carpet, yet even with their combined strength they couldn't move her. Slowly she started to wake up, and as every second passed, a soft sound started to rumble in her chest.

An annoyed aura was floating above her head as her growling got louder and louder, a vain popping on her forehead. Reaching up she placed her hands on either side of their heads, causing them to look at her with confusion. She smirked, and playfully smacked their heads together, causing them to give a yelp in surpirse and pain.

"My nap…" She mumbled under her breath as her growling increased, angry at being woken up, and taken away from her spot for such a silly reason.

"**Kagome~" **They gave small crys, waving their arms around as she ground her nuckles onto the side of ther heads as punishment-

Something cold softly landed on her head, causing her to stop her assult. She didn't have to look to know who it was, for his familiar caramel scent returned, and she lowerd her arms, freeing the twins completely from her grasp. She gave a sigh, her growling disappering, and she felt her body slowly deflating, as she relaxed from his touch and calming smell.

"Rough night?" Mori asked, smiling down at her.

"You could say that." She mumbled, now fully awake. Hearing his deep amused chuckle, she rolled her eyes. She huffed, stuffing her hands into her pocket. Yet after feeling his playful shuffling, his rough hands gliding though her long hair, a small smile appeared on her face.

Once the small bonding moment passed, she looked over, wishing to continue the 'fun' she was having with the twins. Her eyes locked onto the empty spots where the two trouble makers were once standing, and she quickly figured out they must have fled the scene the moment they had the chance.

"Cowards." Why did they run? She wasn't going to hurt them **that** badly…

But as she was cursing inside of her mind for allowing them to escape her grasp, something in the corner of her vision caught her attention, stopping her rant mid-thought.

It was a black two-piece swimsuit. It was rather simple, and nicely made- and for some strange reason she couldn't stop staring at it. Slowly she walked up to it, and stood in front of the swimware, her hand underneath her chin in thought as she looked at the suit.

At that moment she was reminded of many things- The fact that she was a woman was one of the bigger subjects that was brought up. For some reason she felt a small twinge settle at the pit of her stomach as she looked at the outfit, knowing that she will never be able to ware it at the beach- For obvious reasons.

Don't get her wrong, she is comfortable with how she is dressed now, and she enjoys it. Its just that she **is** a woman, a fact that she has to remind herself often, and every now and then her old habits kick in- Wanting to try on new clothes, buy this, or try on that- And maybe even thinking about putting on clothes that was meant for her **gender** isn't a horrible crime.

And the bust area was large enough to fit her size comfortably too…

"I would look good in this…" She whispered under her breath.

"Hmm?" A slightly supirsed and confused hum came from beside her. She turned her head, only to finaly realize that Mori was standing there the whole time!

Shit! She cursied inside her head. He must have heard her!

"Cause you know, wearing a woman's bathing suit is a perfect way to show off my manly abs!" She spoke dryly, and flexed her arm to show off her **manliness**- Desperately trying to cover up her huge mistake.

"…?" Mori tilted his head to the side in confusion, as many question marks were around his body.

"Ha-ha-ha?" She gave a nervious laugh and scrached the back of her head sheepishly.

He just shrugged his shoulders, and turned around to look at a shell-like bathing suit, not suspecting anything. She gave a small sigh of relief, realizing that she just barely missed her secret being exposed-

Maybe she was wrong. For her, thinking about wearing women's clothing might as well be a crime after all. And if she was caught- all hell would break loose…

* * *

Kagome stood still as the gentle waves splashed over her feet, the tied drifting in and out. It took all of her strength to resist the urge to wiggle her toes as the sand slowly squished between them.

Looking out at the seemingly endless ocean before her, she squinted her blue orbs as the bright rays of the sun made her groan internally. Even though she was far from her comfort zone at the moment, she could feel her body slowly deflate, relaxing, and a small sigh escaped her lips.

"Standing by myself. Irritated. Water splashing on my feet. Sun is burning me alive. Annoying sounds around me. Everyone is happy for whatever reason- and I'm bored." She mumbled to herself. "Is it just me or is this deja vu?" She huffed.

"**Don't be that way Kagome." **The familiar voice of the twins spoke up.

"This is nothing like the water park." Hikaru told her."Yeah, nothing like the water park." The sing-song echo of his brother, Kaoru repeated.

"Oh, yes, you two are so right. This is _**nothing **_like the other vacation we had a week ago." Sarcasm dripping from every word as a deep growl started to seep into her chest. "We now have several giddy and highly annoying females to look after the whole time." She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot Kyoya!" She yelled over her shoulder, loud enough so the vice-president could hear, who was several feet away.

"…" He smirked, obviously hearing her. He then placed his hand beside his mouth, pen held within, preparing a response. "You're welcome."

"Asshole is just _**enjoying**_ himself..." He likes seeing her pissed off.

"Just be thankful he didn't bring _**your**_ fan club." Hikaru spoke up once more.

"Yeah, you don't really have to stay with the ladies while we are here." Kaoru joined in.

"I suppose…" That was one of the few good things to come out of this trip-

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she glanced over. A slender eyebrow rose, and she smirked, watching Mori, Honey, and two of their female companions stretching.

They were lined up side by sided doing several stretches that vaguely looked like a Native Ceremonial Dance-

Seeing Mori stretching his arm out one way, while one of his legs went the other, caused her to hold back a chuckle that threatened to escape, and she shook her head.

They are probably doing such strange but simple stretches, so the women could participate without much effort or advanced movements-

"…" She paused in her thoughts. "That's right…" Her voice trailed off, as she scanned the area. Once she spotted what she was looking for, she casually walked in that direction, without anyone really noticing.

Slowly she drifted out of everyone's sight, and mind…

All except for one…

"…?" The tallest member of the club paused in his stretching, and looked around.

* * *

As Mori was continuing his stretching, every now and then he would pause and glance around the area, looking for a familiar set of blue eyes, strands of raven hair, or fully clothed outfit. But he soon realized that Kagome wasn't on the beach anymore- well, anywhere that he could see.

It has been at least an hour since he has lost sight of his short companion, and he was starting to get worried. Not that he had any real reason to worry over him, after all, he could take care of himself. But for some reason, a unsettlingly feeling was pooling in the pit of his stomach, at the fact that he hasn't seen him in quite some time, and he didn't know where he wandered off too-

"You should go look for him." A very familiar voice spoke up below him. He paused in his stretching to look down at Mitsukuni, who was smiling up at him, flowers around his head.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." He reassured him with an even brighter smile, if possible.

"…" He gave a nod in understanding, before turning and walking away from their formation, going to find Kagome.

As Mori walked away, Honey's smile fell slightly, to a more serious yet soft expression. Something flickered within his big brown orbs, realizing how different he acted when it involved Kagome, that even Mori didn't notice about himself yet-

Suddenly his expression quickly changed to the well known childish grin and he cheered, jumping in the air and continuing to do his stretches, to distract the women with him from the fact that Mori was no longer there…

* * *

As Mori wandered the beach, he could recall his last memories of Kagome walking off in this direction- Soon the sounds of the others talking and having fun was gone from his mind, leaving only the sound of the ocean, crashing against the sand. After a moment, he had to pause in his steps when grunting entered his ears.

Looking around, he spotted a large collection of rocks resting at the sore, so he walked towards it. When he approached the stones, he took the long way around, peering around the corner- He came to a halt, his body relaxing slightly in relief when he spotted Kagome, standing in the ocean, as the water came up to his ankles. He was slightly curious now that he was no longer worried, and began to wonder what he was doing here.

He watched as Kagome spread his feet out slightly, eyes closed. His arms bent back, till his closed fists were pressed against his ribs.

"…" He tilted his head, having a small idea of what he was doing-

"Ha!" Suddenly the cold male snapped his eyes open and gave a loud yell, while both his fists flew out, palm open.

Mori's eyes widened as he watched the ocean ripple, and separated, going for several yards, as if an invisible force was moving across the surface with incredible speed. How did he do that? He questioned, his eyebrows angling together in thought-

"It's rude to spy on someone." His cold voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Kagome turned to face him, one hand on his hip as he smirked.

"Training?" He asked while closing the distance between them.

"I thought this would be a good opportunity to try in a different environment." He shrugged. "Why? Were you worried about me?" He hummed.

"…" He turned his head away and coughed- "Was was that move?" He changed the subject to something else.

"That is a move not many people can do." He told him with a sigh, and turned his head away. He watched as he ran his hand though his hair as he looked out into the ocean.

He didn't really answer his question, but he really didn't mind. Though that moved look very powerful- Rough thumps against his chest irrupted this thoughts and caused him to grunt out in response.

"Come on." He gently grabbed his hand and pulled him a little further out into the water. "Spar with me." He seemed excited about the idea, smirking. "I won't take 'no' for an answer."

He gave a soft hum in reply, not bothering to argue with him. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked down at the small pale hand, holding on to his own larger one. An almost unnoticeable amount of color appeared on his tanned face…

* * *

Kagome dodged a blow that came towards her. Weaving left and right, she really had no openings to exploit during most of the fight. Mori was a very good fighter, even though hand-to-hand was not his expertise. She had to admit, she was actually having fun-

Her eyes widened when a foot came into her vision and she had to take a step back. The quick movements caused her to become unbalanced, the ocean water splashing at her keens in her stumbling. Mori smirked, realizing her fumble with his last attack, so he quickly did a combo move by using his fist.

Kagome's eyes widened more, if possible, when she watched as his hand come flying towards her chest. Many things flashed though her mind as the attack came closer and closer to her slightly unbalanced form. If the hit lands, he would quickly find out her secret- What would happen then? Would she be kicked out of the club? Would they think of her the same way? Why did she even agree to spar, in the ocean of all things, surrounded by water splashing everywhere- her weakness in the secretive state she is in…

It's because she is an idiot, that's why…

Her body then started moving in reflex to her shocked state. Grabbing his closed fist, mere inches from her bandaged chest, she twisted around once it made contact to her palm, grabbing his arm with her free hand. In a heavy huff, she bent over and threw the large male over her shoulder.

His body hit the sandy earth below, spattering large droplets everywhere. Once everything settled, she released the breath she didn't know she was holding, and her stiff shoulders relaxed.

Releasing his defeated form, she smirked and stood straight. Yet as she watched his confused and slightly dazed look over take his face- she found his expression too funny, and a small chuckle escaped her lips.

Soon her chuckle turned into a full blown laughter, and she held her side with one hand, while the other pointed at his downed form. His body was half-way submerged in the ocean and his tan skin was covered in spots of sand. He just continued to blink with a dumfounded look, which only made her laughter continue to the point of almost tears at his expense.

"Ha-ha-ha- Whoa!" She quickly jumped back just in time as a huge splash of water was directed at her. Standing at a safer distance, she continued a lighthearted chuckle, looking at him with a smirk on her face as he stood up.

"…" She watched in slight amusement as he turned his reddened face away from her. Walking up to him, she patted his chest in encouragement, a rare smile appearing on her face.

"Don't be that way Mori. I think your fighting was wonderful." Remembering the dazed look on his face again, she raised her hand and placed it over her mouth to muffle the laughter that threatened to escape. "That was the most fun I have had in a fight, for a while." She admitted.

"I had fun too." Reaching up, he placed his hand onto her head, giving her a small pat in his own thanks.

"Maybe we should do it more often?" She suggested. She felt her face heat up in excitement and her once small smile grew, just thinking about it, but she didn't care at the moment. For once in a long time, she felt content and actually enjoyed fighting, instead of just using it in defense or anger.

"…" His face suddenly darkened, and he turned his head away. Why was he blushing-? "Yeah…" He answered her, nodding. She gave a pleased cheer, throwing her fists into the air and laughing.

The stain on the tall male's face darkened as he watched Kagome's happy movements. Though she didn't hear him at the time, he mumbled the word 'cute', and looked away, embarrassed that the words even came to his mind.

Why does he always think of such things when around Kagome?

* * *

When Kagome and Mori returned to the others, she found Honey sitting beside the shore. A bucket filled with shellfish by his side, and a shovel in hand, brimming with happiness.

"Gome-chan! Want to join me?"

"No thanks, I'm not into that sort of thing." Waving away his offer, she sighed.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called out to Haruhi who was walking towards them. Today, she couldn't ware a swimsuit, because of the women around them, so instead she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "Want to go hellfish sunting?" He asked the female host innocently while waving his shoving in the air, a smile on his face.

"I think you are trying to say 'Shellfish hunting'." Haruhi corrected dryly. "But this doesn't seem to be that kind of beach Honey-…" Her words were put to a halt when she spotted the bucket sitting beside him, filled to the brim with an odd verity of sea creatures. "Ugh!" She groaned uncomfortably and her face took on a pink hue. She glanced down, and suddenly the whole beach was covered inch by inch with crabs and other shell-like animals, surrounding her. "What the hell! No way!" She shouted in shock.

"That _is_ unnatural…" Kagome whispered and scratch the back of her head, questioning it.

"Hmm…" Mori's hum from above her caused her to glance up at the rocks behind them. Seeing him peering over the top to look behind it, she raised and eyebrow.

Turning his body around, just enough to extend his hand for her, Mori motioned with his head to come look with him. Slowly she pushed his hand away, not needing his help. She sighed, ignoring the small frown placed onto his face from her actions, and in a few jumps was beside him. Leaning over the edge, she looked over on the other side, to see what was interesting him.

She gave an irritated sigh as she watched the _very _familiar men dressed in armor carrying buckets after buckets of shellfish from a transport truck, and dumping them onto the beach. Kyoya, who was watching the whole thing, turned towards them with an indifferent look on his face, as if it was normal.

"Ah, Kagome, Mori." He called. "My family's private police force has stopped by." He informed them. "They wanted to make up for their mistake on attacking you back at the water park. So they brought shellfish."

"I guess that's alright…" She sighed. Honey and Haruhi seemed to be enjoying themselves. She noticed, as she glanced at them from over her shoulder, seeing that they already caught many of them, holding them within plastic kiddy pools.

"…" Kyoya smirked, and then went back to scribbling down on his clipboard.

With that, Kagome decided to jump down off of the rock, easily landing beside Tamaki, who was enjoying watching Haruhi collect the sea creatures. Mori soon joined her, his towering form standing closely by her side.

"My my." Tamaki sighed. "Looks like they are enjoying themselves." He smiled. "All is right with the world." Turning his head so that he could look at her, his smile brightened. He was up to something. "It was a good idea to come after all, right Kagome?" He hummed. "This is a nice beach."

"What did you say about my feet?" Her instant reaction was to reach over and strangle the prince, while shaking him back and forth. His yells for mercy were ignored.

"I said **beach**! **BEACH**!" He quickly defended himself, while tears where rolling down his swirling eyes, looped with dizziness from being shaken too roughly. At this point you would think he would learn not to talk to her anymore. Every time he does, he always ends up being beaten…

"Guys!" Haruhi's yell interrupted Kagome's rant, and luckily for Tamaki just in time. He was already turning blue- "Dinner is going to be awesome!" She shouted. "It's a major haul!" She was practically brimming with joy. "It will be a real treat!" And it seemed that everyone heard her, for they all were staring at them.

"Look at my little girl~!" Tamaki was in bliss as he blushed, even though his throat was still being held within Kagome's hands. "I'm so proud~!" Tears flushed down his face for a different reason and he cooed.

"…" Kagome rolled her eyes and then let go of him. "Idiot."

Miraculously Tamaki was somehow able to run towards Haruhi, as if what happened just moments before had no affect on him. Then suddenly he held up a huge crab in his hand.

"Tell me Haruhi…" He grinned. "Isn't this crab- _crab_tivating?" Placing his hand under his chin he smirked, a gleam in his eye. Kagome groaned, wondering if she strangled him too hard- or quite possible not enough…

She felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance, and she resisted the urge to place her palm on her forehead in disbelief. Yet after feeling a comforting pat on her shoulder, coming from the tall host standing beside her, all she could do was sigh. Mori gave a soft chuckle, the sound soothing her.

"**A centipede!"** The horrified screams of all the females rang into her ears.

"Centipede?" Kagome mumbled under her breath and turned to look. Seeing the long black creature crawling around the crab that Tamaki was holding, caused her to frown.

"_You have it~!" Her scratchy voice echoed out of the dark well. "Give it to me!" A long and boney hand launched out of the darkness, pulling her down into the abyss. _

It changed her life forever.

That centipede demon- That woman _dragged_ her down the well, only to be practically _dragged_ through hell and back. She must admit her life wasn't exciting, and it wasn't perfect. That trip didn't do much harm at first, but by the end of it- It taught her life's lessons, and she sometimes wondered if she would have been better off just being innocent and naive.

She stared at the bug, her face growing pale. Her hand unconsciously reached out, and she found herself softly gripping the trim of a fabric.

Mori paused, feeling a tug on his shorts. Looking down, he was surprised to see Kagome's pale hand gripping the edge. At first it reminded him much of a child, clinging to someone for support or protection. He saw that Kagome was staring at the centipede, and wondered if that had anything to do with it- Was he afraid?

"I hate insects…" Especially spiders. "All they do is bring back bad memories." She mumbled, her eyes fogging over in thought, as she watched the bug continue to crawl around the crab.

Feeling a soothing touch placed onto her head in reassurance, she sighed and closed her eyes. His cold and rough hands slid though her hair, almost tickling her as his fingers skimmed across the back of her neck. Releasing the hold on his trunks, she snorted.

"…?" Mori tilted his head.

"I'm not a child." She huffed, yet she could feel the small rush of blood gathering in her cheeks.

"…" He smiled, and reached up, ruffling her hair playfully. "You're welcome."

Turning back towards the others, Kagome saw Haruhi being surrounded by all the females, praising her and calling her 'Manly'. Their cooing and swooning, along with all the hearts flowing around them, made everyone else take a few steps back, to be at a safe distance. Judging by that, and the fact that the centipede was gone, she would have to guess that Haruhi must have gotten rid of the bug and threw it away-

"Well isn't that just great!" Hikaru protested, groaning.

"Haruhi is not normal." Kaoru added. "I thought girls were afraid of bugs."

"I'm sure she is afraid of something…" Tamaki mumbled, as they continued to blankly stare at Haruhi, while she was being swarmed by the females.

"**Ah~"** The twins struck an idea at the same time. **"Hey boss!" **They called to Tamaki. **"We just thought of a new game to play, that could be a lot of fun!" **They placed their hands underneath their chins. **"Its called: Who can find Haruhi's weakpoint game!" **They grinned. **"Think you're up to it?"**

"That game sounds terrible." He argued.

"Eh?" Hikaru frowned, and they shrugged. "I guess you're right." They then started to walk away. "Besides, she would only share her weakness with someone she was really close to…"

"Ah!" And he took the bait- "What are the rules?"

"**Now that's more like it!" **They both turned around, smirking.

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow." Hikaru said.

"Whoever finds out her weakness first, wins." Kaoru added.

"And I have the perfect price for the game's lucky winner." Kyoya suddenly appeared out of nowhere, within his hand were three pictures. All of Haruhi in different outfits, back when she was in middle-school and had long hair-

"**Gah~!" **Tamaki and the twins practically had a heart-attack right in front of her, as they all stared intensely at the photos, gasping.

"We want to play too!" Honey suddenly cheered, flowers above his head as he raised his fists into the air.

"I guess that means we are all competing." Kyoya also counted her in without her permission. Though it didn't matter to her. It could be fun, watching them try, only to fail miserably…

"Where did you get those?" Tamaki was hounding the pictures, as Kyoya would move them around to keep him away. Everywhere he placed them, The Prince would be instantly in front of them, staring. It kind of creped her out- "You got one in her gym uniform!" Suddenly Kyoya held the pictures high into the air, and like a cat, Tamaki jumped for them, reaching his hands out. Yet they were just out of his reach. "I have to have them! Hand them over!" Kyoya then decided it was best not to torture him anymore, and stuck them into his front shirt pocket. "Gah!" Like a beaten puppy, the pitiful king whined, and tears fell down his cheeks in large drops.

"Where _did _you get them, Specks?" She was curious.

"I have my sources. How 'bout we just leave it at that for the moment." He gave a smile.

"…" She just hummed in reply. He must have some tight connections- It almost made her wonder just how far his arm could stretch, and she found herself looking down at the ground-

"You look worried, Kagome." The closeness of his voice caused her to glance up, only to see that he was mere inches from her.

"Why would I be worried?" She asked.

"Maybe you have a secret you don't want me to know about? Hmm?" His sly grin grew, and he reached up, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Too bad for you…" Raising her hand, she gave his cheek a gentle tap. "You will never get to find out." It was almost unnoticeable, but a small flash of irritation appeared on his face, before quickly vanishing as fast as it came. She smirked.

Even if he did try, he wouldn't find anything. _He_ took care of all the personal information and troubling files before he left, so that she wouldn't be found out.

No matter how far his connects where, he will never be able to reach _him_ in a million years…

"AhHhHhhh!" A scream of pain echoed throughout the beach, causing everyone to look towards the screech.

"…" Kagome could only raise an eyebrow as Tamaki gave a loud wail beside her, before he started to hobble back and forth, hopping on one foot. "What **are** you doing?" She questioned his insanity.

"Get it off. _Get it off! _**Get it off!**"He cried for mercy, before falling onto his rump, shaking his leg up and down, until it was nothing but a blur.

Reaching out, she grabbed his ankle, successfully stopping his thrashing. He then whined, sniffling, as tears fell down his cheeks. Seeing something attached to his big toe, she could only hum, before a smile appeared on her face. A very small crab, no bigger then her pinky, was latched on to the appendage for life. An angry expression was etched onto its face, as bubbles formed from its mouth in rage.

"Ki~!" It pinched harder, causing the prince to squirm, rolling around on the sandy floor, and almost pulling away from her grasp.

Kagome glanced around to see what would cause the creature to be so upset- Her eyes landed on a small mound not too far away, its entrance was caved in, crushed, as if someone stepped on it…

"Looks like you destroyed his home, Idiot Prince."

"I didn't mean to!" He yelled in his defense as waterfall tears cascaded down his face.

"That's no excuse." She glared down at him, causing him to freeze in his movements. Reaching out, she gently placed her pointer finger in front of the crab, as a handshake of sorts. "You were protecting your home, as well as your honor." She spoke to it, causing it to pause in its assault, but only for a moment. "You are very brave indeed." Her eyes softened towards it, and the corner of her lips curved into a small smile. "Would you like to live with me instead, since the fool ruined your only home?" The bubbles in its mouth disappeared, and she took it as a sign that it was thinking. "If you do, I promise you will get to torment him as much as you want, every-_single_-day." She slowly spoke the last words, to tempt it, as well as upset Tamaki.

"Ko-ki~" It seemed pleased with her offer, and gently let go of Tamaki's toe, hopping onto the tip of her finger. The crab smiled, clamping its claws together in the air, as if celebrating.

"Thank you Kagome!" Tamaki was up in an instant, and in her face. Tears of joy were falling from his eyes. "You saved me!" His body suddenly started shimmering with new hope. "I knew you cared~"

"Ki!" Suddenly bubbles started to spurt from the crab's mouth again. It laughed into the air, latching itself onto the Prince's nose, holding on tightly with its dominant claw.

"AhhHHhH!" Tamaki screeched in pain, and started to flail his arms around, while running back and forth. "Get it off! **Get it off!**" He cried.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't do it for you." Kagome smirked, watching the idiot king with amusement. "I only thought that it would be entertaining to see you tormented..." She was actually quite impressed with the crab, it was rather strong for its small size. "I think I shall call you…" She hummed, placing her hand under her chin. "Colonel Renard Ashford Butterworth Boxintion Yales!" She smirked.

"**Isn't that a little long?" **The twins raised their eyebrows at her.

"If you take the first letters of each word, it spells 'Krabby', so I'll just call him Krabby for short." She nodded at her genius.

"Krabby?" Hikaru repeated. "Like the Pokemon?"

"And doesn't Colonel start with a 'C'? Not a 'K'?" Kaoru also commented.

"If I say it starts with a K, then it starts with a K!" She growled, sending a heated glare their way. They turned pale and backed away.

"**Sure! Whatever you say!" **They gave a nervous laugh.

"It's a great name!" Hikaru scratched the back of his head.

"Wonderful!" Kaoru added.

She smirked, before turning back towards the screaming Prince to enjoy his torture…

And so a new member was added…

Because she said so…

"Koki~!" (^-^)

* * *

Kagome was walking down the damp, dark cave. The twins, three females, Haruhi, and herself where all wandering the cave. It was the twin's idea, but she didn't mind being dragged along.

One of the girls was walking beside her. She was rather short, about the same size as Haruhi, and she was a rather pretty little thing. As she was walking, she was staring at the ground and nibbling on her lip in nervousness. Every now and then she would look in her direction, before quickly turning away, blushing.

"You scared?" The question caused the girl to blink in surprise and look at her.

"…" She shook her head no, a splash of color rose into her pale cheeks. Kagome's eyes soften towards her.

"What's your name?" She casually asked.

"Nobody special…" She smiled to herself.

"Well then, Nobody, it's nice to meet you." She smirked.

"Nice to meet you too." The girl gave a soft giggle behind her hand.

"This place is the most haunted spot in Okinawa. The locals don't even come out here." Hikaru spoke up, his voice deep and slow.

"They say, the only time you can even find this cave is at low tide." Kaoru followed his brother's lead, trying to keep up a spooky mood among them. "Supposedly, many people have died down here from drowning…" His confession caused the girls to jump in surprise. Yet the girl beside her just smiled, watching them. "And their souls still linger…" His voice faded. "Taking revenge on anyone who happens to come inside."

"Is that true?" Kagome glanced over towards the girl. She just shook her head no.

"Look!" Hikaru suddenly exclaimed and pointed beside us.

The two females gave loud shrills as a large cloaked figure jumped out of the rocks and started laughing. Suddenly a boney hand came out and landed on Haruhi's arm.

"What's going on?" Haruhi said calmly, looking at her shoulder. "Are you guys trying to freak me out?"

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru huffed, slightly disappointed he didn't scare her. "I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts?" He said, while softly shaking the ghost puppet in his hand up and down.

"But I've never seen a real one…" She stated matter-of-fact. Her words almost made Kagome laugh, and she glanced at the girl standing beside her, who watching the whole ordeal.

"They are not being too loud and disturbing you, are they?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"No…" She shook her head and smiled. "Its actually quite fun to have someone around. I am enjoying myself."

"That's good…"

"Kagome! Hurry up or we will leave without you!" The call of Hikaru caught her attention and she looked towards them, seeing that they were a few feet away, heading towards the exit.

"Who are you talking to?" Kaoru asked, placing his hands onto his hips and tilting his head.

"Oh…" She shrugged, glancing at the now empty spot beside her. "Nobody…"

A soft giggle echoed down the dark cave, causing everyone to jump in surprise. Her icy orbs softened, looking up at the ceiling with a sad smile.

"Thank you…" The words turned into a gentle breeze, blowing through the entire cave.

"Man, I just got chills." Hikaru shivered, rubbing his arms.

"You too?" Kaoru shook his body to rid himself of his Goosebumps.

Kagome just looked at them with a small spark of understanding in her once icy orbs, before placing her hands into her pockets, and casual walking towards the group.

May you rest in peace…

* * *

Kagome stood inside of the huge truck the private police brought in, beside her was Honey, waving his hands above his head. She sighed, leaning against the inside of the truck, its cold metal causing a small chill to go down her spine on contact.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called, flowers floating around his head. "Would you come over here for a sec'?"

"What the-" Haruhi mumbled to herself when she finally arrived. "Are you sure its okay to drive a truck like this on the sand?" She was right, its weight could easily cause it to be unable to find traction and get stuck in this loose sand-

"Well~" Honey spoke to the men standing below them, as Haruhi climbed into the truck too. "We are ready whenever you are, private police people!" He said with a smile. "Please lower the door." They are going to close the door?

"**Yes sir!"** They all saluted him at the same time.

Suddenly a huge bang erupted throughout the large truck, shaking the metal interior, before she was shrouded in darkness. Then everything turned still. All was quiet, and the silence caused her to quickly stand straight and away from the wall. Her eyes darted back and forth, searching for any signs of life. Yet all she could hear was her on rapid breathing and thrashing heartbeat.

She felt herself go insane as a constricted feeling took hold of her heart, and she was having trouble breathing. Where is everyone? Why are they quiet? She wasn't alone a few minutes ago… What happened? The thoughts went though her mind and she started to panic.

Her feet moved on their own and they flew across the truck, and by instincts, towards where the door use to be. The thumping of her shoes causes a lot of clanking and crashing to echo in the dark empty metal container.

Honey's small whimpers of pleading buzzed in her already flooded mind. 'It's dark and scary in here.' It was- 'I feel like I can't breath' Like you can't get enough air- 'I can't take it anymore!'

"Let me out!" Kagome screamed the last part, as she pulled back her fist and let it fly.

A loud crash, almost like the truck slamming into a car, roared, before the door flew off its hinges and suddenly burst open. The huge heavy door was tossed halfway across the beach, a mega indent smashed into its side, as if it was hit by a rocket. Kagome stood there, standing tall with a seriously deadly look in her eyes, fists clamped shut by her sides and she stared into the blue sky.

When the light hit her vision, she found herself sighing in relief, seeing all the people around her-

"Omph~!" She gave a small grunt when Honey suddenly launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist as huge tears fell from his eyes.

"You saved me! Thank you Gome-chan!" He praised her, as his grip tightened.

"…" Reaching down, she softly patted his blond locks, her eyes softening at him. "You don't need to thank me." For the fact is she did it mostly for herself.

Looking back towards the sky, she huffed, realizing that even though it seemed like hours, the grueling moments only lasted a few seconds.

Nothing is worse then being alone…

* * *

Kagome was sitting at the base of the rock formation. The slightly cold stone felt nice, as she watched the sunset fall over the watery horizon. Her knees where dangling over the edge, and her feet where dipped into the ocean. At her hip was a small intent in the rocks, where a nice amount of pooling water was. Krabby was enjoying himself, bathing within its salty content, smiling as he clapped his claws together in celebration.

"Ko-ki Ko-ki~!" (^-^) Little hearts where bubbling around his head.

"I'm glad you like it." She smile down at him, and couldn't help but think that he was rather cute.

Her small moment of relaxation was short lived however, when the clanking sound of an empty can falling onto the floor fell into her ears. The sound continued, getting closer and closer, as it tumbled down the rocky terrain. Reaching her hand out, she caught the can just as it was about to fall onto Krabby, stopping it in mid-fall. She glared at the slightly crushed beer can, and her eyes hardened, before glancing up at the top of the rocks where it came from.

"Looks like we have some unwanted visitors…"

"Weren't you jerks listening?" Haruhi yelled after throwing her bucket filled creatures onto one of the men's backs. "Why don't you just leave them alone!" She glared at them, an angry frown on her face, as she watched the two men harass the three girls. They were minding their own business and standing on top of the rock, until these two drunkards appeared…

"Haruhi!" One of the girls cheered in joy, after being saved.

"You little runt!" Yet the man was not particularly please. Reaching out he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and raised her into the air.

"Ugh!" Haruhi gave a small grunt and dropped her bucket.

The man dragged her over to the edge while she was kicking in the air slightly. Yet as she continued to struggle, no fear showed in her eyes, even as he leaned her over to the edge, threatening to push her over.

"Now, don't you act all tough, sissy boy!" The other man that was with him, hugged the other two girls that were still caught, to his body, mostly as leverage so she would not try to escape her punishment.

"I have an idea." The man gave a sinister grin, no doubt his alcoholic breath breathing in her face. "How'd you like to take a dip?" He growled, still angry about the urchins stuck on his back. "Hope you can swim!" An evil smirk plastered across his face-

Suddenly something appeared in his line of vision, causing him to let go of Haruhi's collar, as his entire face was smothered. He reached up to try and remove it, only to find out that it was a hand, tightly gripping his face as if it were a basketball.

"**Kagome!" **The girls called out in joy.

Reaching out with her free hand, she easily grabbed Haruhi's wrist, just before she slipped off of the rock, and pulled to her to feet.

"You alright, Haruhi?" She asked.

"I'm fine…" She replied. Once her companion had her balance, she let go.

"You." Turning back towards the men, her eyes hardened, and she could feel her blood boiling under her skin. The men's faces suddenly paled. The man who was within her gasp, yelped as her grip tightened. His hands reached up, and wrapped around her wrists to try and free himself, but to no avail. "Congratulations." Kagome spoke in a low tone, as a growl erupted in her chest. "You just made me angry…"

The men's eyes went wide in fear, and the other one took a couple of steps back, and accidentally freed the girls from his grasp. Her frown changed into a smirk, and her eyes narrowed at them...

May you rest in peace…

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki skidded to a halt at the top of the mountain. "I'm here-" He paused, and his jaw slacked slightly, at the image that awaited him.

"…" Kagome was holding the two men by their heads, their limp bodies dragging on the rocky terrain. They were beaten and bruised beyond recognition, their face taking most of the pummeling.

"Ugh…" The King found himself turning his head away from the gruesome sight, their swollen and blackened faces looked as if they where stung by millions of bees, and attacked by a bear. "So…" He frowned slightly, seeing Haruhi was safe and sound, standing beside the other two women, who were oddly enough, swooning over Kagome's 'white knight' act of heroism and fighting skills. "Does that mean I don't get to come to the rescue?" His body deflated, but through Kagome's keen eye, she could tell it was from relief, not disappointment, as he tried to play off how concerned he was.

"No." Her blank tone gave away her irritation as she dropped the pitiful men on the ground. "They had the bad luck of going and making me angry- I left nothing for you; you vulture."

"I'm not a vulture!" He gave a small shrill and waved his arms around angrily. The image reminded her much of a bird- If you just add some feathers and a beak…

"…" Krabby slowly crawled out from behind Kagome's hair, before sitting on her shoulders. "Ko-Ki…" (So strong…)

A heart slowly floated above his body, before giving a small pop. It was then replaced by another, slowly drifting up and way, before popping in the air.

Looking away from Tamaki, after seeing something drift in the corner of her eyes. Her expression softened after she spotted Krabby resting on her shoulder. Ignoring Tamaki's rant, as his noisy voice buzzing in the back of her mind, she reached up with one finger and gently patted her shelled friend on his head.

"Ko~" (^-^) He clapped its claws together in joy at the treatment, and smiled, while another heart floated around its body.

* * *

Mori was inside the large kitchen, cutting up the vegetables, while Honey was standing on a chair and placing the crabs into the boiling water. The place where they were spending the night, did not have servants, so it was up to them to cook their dinner. He did not mind, he enjoyed using the knife to cut what was needed for their meal-

"What's this?" A familiar voice called from behind them. The sound almost caused him to slip up, but before he could cut himself, he stopped just in time. Yet he couldn't stop a blush of embarrassment, on thinking that Kagome was watching him cook a meal. "You got to season the water too, not just dump the crab in there like that- Here." Kagome then appeared beside him, placing his soft hand onto his larger one, before slipping the knife away from his grasp. The act caused a new rush of color to darken on his cheeks.

"You know how to cook, Kagome?" Mitsukuni asked while stepping down from his chair, and putting it back at the table.

"Yes." He hummed, while chopping up the carrots with incredible speed. "Mori, could you hand me the spices that are in the cabinet?" He placed the knife down, but only long enough so he could tie his long hair back at the nape of his neck.

"Y-yeah." He mumbled, before doing what he was asked. As he handed him what he needed, he watched with interest as he dumped the contents into the water.

He must admit that Kagome looked rather focused, and should he dare say… _happy_ to be cooking. All the while he was taking the ingredient from his hands, he couldn't help but stare at his now exposed neck. As the shorter male stirred the water with a wooden spoon, his own eyes continued to glance at his newly shown pale skin every now and then, somehow drawn to it.

Glancing at usually cold face, he noticed that the corner of his lips were curved upwards, witch cause his own expression to brighten. As Kagome was humming to himself, Mori's eyes softened towards his slightly cheerful mood.

Yet as he looked at him once more, he got an odd feeling. From the back, with his hair up like that, he almost looked like a…

He quickly shook his head, denying it. There was no way that could be possible.

* * *

Kagome gave a small sigh as she placed the last few plates onto the long dinning table. Honey helped her prepare the table, so it didn't take too long. Not only that, but she also put Krabby in her bedroom, and gave him some sardines to have for his dinner. She didn't want him to witness everyone eating his own kind…

She also gave him some extra, just to make up for the fact that he was left lone the whole time she was in the kitchen as well, so he wouldn't see her murdering his possible relatives or friends.

"You actually made this, Kagome?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"You surprised by this?" She huffed.

"**Yes." **Everyone in the room spoke at the same time.

"Gee, thanks guys." She rolled her eyes.

It was at that moment the doors to the hallway decided to open up, revealing Mori, who was escorting Haruhi to the dinning room. And after getting a good look over at what she was wearing, she must say she looked very nice. The pink gown suited her well…

"Whoa~!" Honey gasped, and everyone suddenly crowded around her.

"**Haruhi, where did you get that dress?" **The twins asked, also in a daze.

"From my dad." She admitted. "He must have repacked my bags." She sighed and looked down at herself. "He is always trying to get me to ware this frilly stuff…"

"**That's awesome!" **They gave her four thumbs up. **"Way-to-go dad!"**

"You look so cute~!" Tamaki popped up out of nowhere, squealing in glee. His eyes sparkled with new light as he was practically dancing around her. "Ack~!" She quickly put a stop to it by grabbing his head with one hand.

"Stop ogling her, moron." With a quick flick of her wrist Tamaki went soaring through the air, before landing like a splattered bug on the wall. Slowly he crumbled to the floor, showing the human-shape imprint left on the once lovely wall. "Haruhi." Reaching up, she stroked her head gently. "You look beautiful."

"…" She gave a small blush and turned her head away slightly. "Thanks…"

Tamaki was in the nearest corner, nibbling on a cloth between his teeth. As he mumbled about the unfairness in the world, a gloomy aura surrounded his fallen from, not liking the fact that his 'daughter' was being touched by a 'hooligan'.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at the table with the rest of them. The twins and Kyoya were on one side of the table, while Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, Mori, and herself where sitting on the other side, in that order. Glancing around, she noticed that the others were already digging in, so she reached out, taking her first crab leg.

Putting her hands on either side of the joint, placing a little power into it, she bend the two parts in-half and-

"Kagome!" Tamaki's sudden shrill caused her to almost jump in surprise.

"Hmm?" She looked up, only to see that everyone was staring at her. She tilted her head in question, seeing everyone eyes were alight with sparkles of joy and delight- except for Kyoya, though the small color staining his cheeks as he took another bite gave him away…

"**This is the best crab I have ever had!" **The twins spoke up, almost causing her to blush at the praise.

"Isn't that going a little overboard?" She sighed, going back to her leg breaking-

"I've never tasted something so delicious!" It was Haruhi's turn to comment on how good it was.

They all then gave their own opinions on the meal, all positive, before going back to their meal. That is, all but one person…

Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, she took a peak at the man sitting beside her. Why didn't he say anything? Didn't he like it? Yet when her eyes landed on his form, her eyes widened slightly and she almost dropped her leg in shock.

Mori was chowing down on an entire crab. He had the whole thing held within his hands, and it was eating it like a hamburger, shell in all. He was giving soft hums with every chew he took, and it didn't seem like it bothered him to eat it like that.

She couldn't help but wonder if it actually tasted good like that…

Placing the crab leg to her lips, she took a bite out of it, from the middle- She closed one eye, her eyebrows coming together in slight strain, as the shell crunched in her mouth, along with the meat. But it didn't end there, once she chewed it enough to swallow, the sharp points of the shell slowly crawled its way down her throat, shredding and scraping on the way down.

Once her torment was over, she took a deep breath and sighed in relief. Without even looking, she reached over and placed her hand onto Mori's wrist. He stopped eating, and looked over towards her, she lowered his hand away from his mouth.

"Here." Taking the crab away from his hands, she placed it within her own.

"…?" He just tilted his head, watching her.

With a quick flick of her wrist, she twisted her hands in an opposite directions, successfully cracking the crab in half. Putting presser into her fingers, several smaller cracks appeared around the rest of the shell that wasn't harmed. With that done, she picked at the now broken shell pieces, revealing a huge lump of meat left over.

"Try this." Peeling off a chunk of that meat, she placed it to his lips.

"…!" His cheeks flushed in color, but he opened his mouth anyway. "Ah~"

"Hmm." She smiled, and stuck the bite into his mouth. When she pulled her hand away, she gently brushed the tip of her finger against the bottom of his lip. She just smirked, enjoying how his face turned into such a dark color. "Good?""Mmm…" He gave a pleased hum, but his face continued to stay red throughout the whole dinner.

* * *

Kagome was sitting inside the living room, along with everyone else. Tamaki was playing the twins in chess, Kyoya was on his laptop, Mori was sitting with Honey, and Haruhi was reading a book. She was sitting at the windowsill, staring out into the darkness of outside.

Though the calm atmosphere surrounded the room, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. All too soon her thoughts went blank, and her vision unfocused. She then found herself staring at her reflection, and she almost cringed.

She looked more like _her_ now, then she ever did in the past. Everyday, she finds things that look so much like _her_, it was almost sickening.

"_You're nothing like her!"_

Of course not, she will never be Kikyo. She will never be as great as Kikyo. Kikyo is more beautiful, powerful, smart. Kikyo is this and Kikyo is that. He always compared her, and never praised her for her own good points. To him, she was everything, and Kagome was just… Kagome- Nothing…

He was wrong…

And it took a very long time before she finally realized that…

"Kagome?" Kaoru's voice spoke up.

"Hmm?" She slowly turned her head to look towards them.

"Why do you act so cold to people?" Hikaru finished his question.

"You distance many of the others in school, but treat us differently." Haruhi spoke this time.

"…" She sighed. Was everyone talking about her while her mind was off in the past? It was then that she noticed everyone was staring at her curiously. "I don't trust people." She answered.

"Why don't you trust anyone?" This time the question came from Kyoya, as he fixed his glasses. "If you don't mind me asking."

She looked back at the window as she took a deep breath, sighing.

She did mind, she minded a lot. She didn't want to think about it- She didn't want to think about it ever again for the rest of her life, but life can be cruel, and today was one of the hardest days she had faced in a while. So many things happened, which got her to think about her past. Seems like she wasn't going to get away from it this time…

At this point everyone turned back to what they were doing, as she went quiet-

"I was in love." Her words caused everyone to pause at what they were doing, and look towards her, wide-eyed. "I loved him very deeply."

"**Love?" **The twins mumbled.

"Him!" Tamaki called out in sight shock, the word finally registering in his mind, figuring out what that actually meant.

"What?" She calmly turned her head towards them. "Did you believe that someone like _me_ is unable to love someone?" her soulless expression caused them to feel slightly pained.

"I just…" His voice faded and he sounded extremely guilty.

"I was innocent and naive." She turned back towards the window, lowering her head until her bangs covered her eyes, to hide any emotion they might reveal to them. "In the end, he stabbed me in the back." Her jaw clinched tightly, just remembering it.

"Kagome…" Haruhi whispered under her breath.

Slowly she placed her feet onto the floor and stood up. As she raised her head, she looked across the room and growled.

"I don't need your pity." She waved them away with her hand, before turning her back on them and walking away. "I'm going to my room…"

With that said, the large door closed shut behind her, and she walked down the dark and empty hallway to her room.

Mori looked at the ground for a second in thought. His faced was slightly flushed pink, mostly in concern. His mind was reeling about what Kagome just said to everyone, and he began to worry. Soon, he too stood up and excused himself to go after his short friend.

Recalling the pained expression he had while leaving the room, made his chest tighten…

* * *

As Kagome entered her room, she lazily closed the door behind her with one hand. Without her knowing, it wasn't a powerful enough push for the slightly heavy door, and it jarred back open, leaving a small crack.

Looking to the dresser, she saw Krabby sleeping on top of it, an empty sardine can laying beside him. A contented smile was on his face, and she watched as one of his legs started to twitch in his sleep. Her eyes softened towards him, before she glanced up, and found herself looking at the beautiful mirror that was placed over the dresser, but all she could see was _her_, and she was forced to look away from it.

Her chest started to ache, and she was having a hard time breathing. She raised her hand, placing it over her heart, the other reached into her pocket. Pulling out the pocket knife that she always carried with her, she sighed. With one flick of her wrist it opened up, revealing its sharp blade.

She frowned, seeing a familiar image staring back at her in the reflection of the blade…

Mori walked down the corridor, his soft footsteps hardly making a sound. His small stroll came to a stop, as he found the room he was looking for, and he stood in front of the door. He raised his hand to give a polite knock, but then he paused when he noticed that the door was slightly cracked.

Curiosity got the best of him and he leaned over just enough to peek inside. His eyes widened, and his heart dropped into his stomach when he spotted Kagome looking at a knife with a sad look in his eyes.

"No!" He burst though the door, catching him off guard with his intervention. He was by his side in an instant, grabbing the wrist that held the blade, successfully dropping it from his grasp, and it skid across the floor before slamming against the wall.

"…?" Kagome just looked at him questionably, not sure what to say.

"You can't!" He shook his head, as his blood freezing over at the idea of not being able to see him again. He bent down to look into his Ice-blue orbs to try and show him that suicide was not the answer, no matter how sad he may be over his lover's betrayal. "I don't know what I would do…" His heart started to pound so hard in his chest that it was beating in his ears.

His hand still gripped his wrist, as he found himself at a lost for words like always, his mind racing with so many thoughts and emotions. His chest felt tight, and he was having a difficult time breathing. His palm started to sweat, and his eyes revealed most of his rampant thoughts, as he tried to convey his feelings to him, to change his mind. Worry, sorrow, fear. He couldn't control his thoughts as he looked into his cold eyes.

He wouldn't know what he would do if he lost a friend like him. He was smart, kind, strong, proud, brave. Reaching up he gently touched his cheek tentatively. His expression softened towards him, as he thought of all the wonderful things about the person standing before him.

If it were him instead, he would have never hurt such a person, or betrayed him…

Movement caused him to glance down to his mouth. Was he calling his name?

His rough hands gently slid down his pale and soft cheek. As his eyes focused on his pink, slightly creamy lips, his thumb curiously gliding across the smooth flesh. He then slowly started to lower himself closer to him, and as he did so, his eyes were drifting close…

"What are you doing?" Kagome's question caused him to snap his eyes open.

His eyes widened slightly, as his mind suddenly became clear. He stood straight, and quickly released his wrist.

What was he just about to do…?

Blood started to rush into his cheeks, and he placed his hand over his mouth, his mind lost for the moment in his embarrassment and confusion.

"E-excuse me…" He mumbled into his hand, and without waiting for a reply, he swiftly turned on his heels and walking out of the room. The door closed behind him with a soft click.

"…?" Kagome just looked at the door strangely for a few moments, before shaking her head.

After glancing around the room, she spotted the blade laying on the floor, and started walking towards it. Reaching up, she started to undo each button on her blouse. By the time she bent down and picked up the sharp tool, her shirt was completely open, revealing her bandaged chest.

Placing the blade at the bottom of the constrictive bondage, in one flick of her wrist she cut herself free from it. The strips floated off her body and fell onto the floor in a mess by her feet.

She gave a sigh of relief, able to breathe again. Reaching up, she rubbed the area between her bosoms, the constricting pain finally gone.

She learned her lesson. No matter how much of a hurry she is in, she will never tie them so tightly ever again…

* * *

When he finally reached his room, his door safely locking him inside, he found his blush rushing back into his cheeks at full force.

"What was I…?" He tiredly leaned against the sturdy door with his full weight, pressing his back against it while trying to think of answers.

Was he about to… _kiss_… Kagome?

He raised his hand to his face, as if to cover up his embarrassment from the rest of the world, but it was useless, for you could still see his bright blush through the large cracks between his fingers.

What was he thinking?

Slowly his body sank, sliding down the door until his rump hit the floor with a thud. He sighed, looking at the ceiling with uncertainty.

It couldn't be that he…

He wasn't _that_ way. He shook his head and groaned into his hand. But he couldn't deny the fact that he almost kissed him!

He wanted to kiss him! Kagome! His friend-!

Suddenly he felt a small stab in his chest and he frowned. Just thinking about the smaller host as just a friend… hurt.

_If it were him instead, he would have never hurt such a person, or betrayed him…_

He meant it, too…

He swallowed, his throat feeling suddenly dry. Raising his hand, he placed it over his chest, where his heart was.

He wanted to kiss him- A man of all things…

Scratching his head, he sighed and stared at the floor. He suppose he wouldn't mind being that way, if it were Kagome…

His thoughts caused his already red face to darken.

* * *

Kagome yawned, as she sat beside Mori in the car ride back home. The building was so quiet, and even though it started raining, it did not help her to sleep.

"Trouble sleeping?" Mori's deep voice rumbled beside her.

"Yeah…" Her eye lids started to get heavy and she sighed.

Sitting so close to Mori, is making her dose off. His sweet smell and warm body always soothes her. She soon found herself leaning on his arm, her head resting against his shoulder. At first he tensed up at the contact, but then he relaxed.

"Wake me up…" She mumbled, turning towards him slightly. "We get… there."

Mori turned his head, just enough to look at Kagome. His expression softened once he saw that he was already asleep, having a peaceful look on his face. He had the strong urge to reach out and touch his soft cheek, like he did last night, but he fought against it, and sighed.

He shouldn't do such strange things to him, especially since he is sleeping. Besides, the others are in the car as well- He jumped slightly when he felt something fall onto his thigh. Looking down, a small pink line went across his nose when he spotted Kagome's hand, resting on his leg.

Staring at it, he hummed to himself. Cautiously he reached out, and slowly placed his own calloused hand overtop of his, almost completely engulfing his delicate hand within his much larger one.

His blush darkened into a sheen of red, and he looked away from their overlapping hands, placing his attention outside the window instead.

Though his heart is aching, this is all he can really do…

For now…

* * *

Inside of a darkened room, all you could hear was the fast taping of fingers, hitting buttons on a keyboard. The lone figure that was inside the room, scanned page after page on the screen, before an irritated look crossed over his face.

"I can't find anything worthwhile." He mumbled to himself. Huffing, he fixed his glasses, pushing them up with a single digit, then went back to his typing. "The personal information left for the school is false, and any lead I get, leads me to dead ends."

Reaching out, he picked up his cell phone, and dialed the number that showed up on the screen. Placing the phone to his ear, he waited for someone to pick up. After a long pause and several rings, a clicking sound was heard…

"'Ello, Saka's Pizzeria!" A man with a slightly British accent was speaking on the other line. "Is this take out or delivery-?" Kyoya did not give an answer, for he quickly hung up on him.

"And after searching for weeks, the only thing I get is a phone number to a pizza place." Slightly agitated, he slammed the phone onto the table beside the laptop. He frowned, staring at the screen with a familiar face on it.

"What are you hiding… Kagome?"

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~ Extra Skit ~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

"Happy Birthday"

Mori was sitting at his table in the host club. He had on his usual indifferent expression, but if you looked close enough, you would see a small wrinkle above his brow, showing worry.

Right away he noticed something strange was happening with Kagome, but he didn't say what was wrong, so he didn't question it. Yet now it was starting to bother him. The whole time during the club he hasn't _once_ ate a piece of cake. By that time, the costumers also realized something was wrong, and it was upsetting them. They even went as far as to offer him some, but he would refuse them, only to go back to staring out of the window.

Looking down at the table, he scanned the many cakes that littered the surface, courtesy of Mitsukuni's sweet tooth. His eyes landed on a slice of German Chocolate, and he smiled, reaching over, he picked up the plate.

He walked over to his sitting form, beside his favorite window. He stood beside him for several moments, staring down at him. Kagome looked dazed, and his eyes were fogged over in thought, looking almost sad…

"…" He bent down slightly, and reached the plate out, till it was floating in front of him.

Kagome slowly glanced away from the window, and turned his head to look down at the cake. He stared at it for several seconds, and Mori noticed that his eyes drooped slightly, before he shook his head 'no.' He gently pushed the plate back towards him, rejecting his offer, then went back to staring outside the window, at nothing in particular.

Mori could hear the whispers of the females, as they gasped, saying things like 'He even rejected Mori!' But he must admit, that even he was surprised that he said no to him- He thought that German Chocolate was his favorite…

"To accept cake _today_, if it was not specially made for me, would be rude." Was all he said, before he gave a deep sigh, and his eyes fogged over once more.

"…" Mori decided it would be best to leave him be, so he turned around and started walking back to his table.

What did he mean by that? _'To accept cake _**today**_.' _Was today special? _'If it was not _**specially made **_for me' _A day that was only special to Kagome? What could that- He paused mid-step in his stride and his eyes widened with surprise. It couldn't be-! He looked over at Kagome once more, and saw that he once again was sighing, looking outside with a slightly downhearted expression.

Wasting no time, he quickly ran over towards the other Hosts…

* * *

Kagome was walking down the hallway, back to the Host Club. She was unable to take all the females staring at her, while trying to offer her cake, so she left. It was near closing time, so she thought she would return and say her usual gruff goodbye to them, before going home…

She sighed, reaching up and opening the door-

"Why is it so dark in here?" She mumbled to herself as she walked into a pitch black room. Reaching over she felt where the light switch would be. Once she found what she was looking for she flipped it on-

"**SURPRISE!"** All the hosts shouted at the same time, smiling.

"Ugh-!" She took a step back in surprise, eyes wide. "W-what?" She stuttered, obviously caught off guard. "What's this?" She asked them, looking around.

Everyone had on colorful party hats, and large grins on their faces. A large cake was mounted in the center of a long table, while colorful decorations were hanging from the ceiling.

"**Happy Birthday Kagome!" **The twins appeared in front of her, and pulled on their party poppers, making confetti fly everywhere, only to fall down, draping over her body and getting in her hair. Her eyes widened in realization.

"How did you-?" She tried to ask as they grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards the table, where the other hosts were waiting.

"Takashi told us!" Honey's sweet voice peeped out, flowers around his head as he looked at her excitedly.

"Mori did-?" She looked over at Mori. He just reached up and scratched the back of his head, and looked away coughing, a blush staining his cheeks.

"But why didn't you tell us, Kagome." Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you Gome-chan?" Honey was also curious.

"Its just a birthday, it's no big deal…" She told them.

" '_No big deal'_!" Tamaki seemed shocked by her words. "It only comes once a year! It is a special occasion for all to enjoy, as everyone gathers around to sing 'the birthday song', as you try to blow out candles!" He explained while throwing his hands into the air joyfully.

"What are you, four?" She asked him with a blank expression.

"Does that mean we're not going to sing and blow out candles?" He gave a small gasp and turned pale.

"But Kagome, a birthday is a special day that you spend with friends." Haruhi told her, overlooking Tamaki's earlier comment.

"…" She looked down at the smaller woman. "You're right. I should have told you…" Reaching up she ruffled the girl's hair playfully, smirking. Everyone smiled, and gave a soft cheer.

"Here Kagome!" Tamaki's overly cheerful voice chirped in. She turned towards him and saw that he was holding out a cream pie within his hands.

"What's this?" She asked, looking down at it, then at him questionably.

"Your present!" Tamaki answered with a large smile.

"My birthday present is a pie?" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity

"Yeah! It was the twin's idea!" He told her. Hearing his words she leaned over, and looked behind him, towards the twins. They had their hands over their mouth, snickering, a devilish gleam in their eyes.

"Heh." She closed her eyes, smirking. She reached out with one hand and placed it underneath the pie, between his two larger hands.

"They said that it was best if _I _was the one giving it to you!" He puffed out his chest proudly. "Don't know why though-"

Suddenly she thrust her hand into the air, launching the pie forward. As if in slow-motion, she watched Tamaki's eyes grow as big as saucers, before the cream filled treat slammed into his face with a splash. The tin tray, slowly side off his face, leaving behind a confused king, whose 'beautiful' face was covered in cream. His hands were stretched out, as if still holding the pie, and he blinked beneath the foamy goop.

The twin's laughter filled the air, as they were bursting with tears, while holding their sides.

"Great!" Hikaru choked out between laughs.

"HA-!" Kaoru was pounding the table, trying to catch his breath.

"…!" Tamaki's eyes filled with large tears. "My beautiful good looks…" He mumbled out as he appeared in the nearest corner, hugging his knees while a depressed aura surrounded him.

"That was the perfect gift guys." She reached out and placed her hand onto their heads. "Thanks." She gave them a small ruffle in thanks, and they laughed. "Thank you- All of you…" She turned towards them, and she looked at everyone with a soft expression, her lips curling into a small smile. They all looked at her with slight surprise, and she could feel her cheeks flushing pink- "Even you, Tamaki." She added, glancing at him.

"Really…?" He slowly turned his head to look at her, eyes large and hopeful. She just nodded. "I knew it." He was up in an instant, in front of her, striking a pose. "It was all just a test to prove my worth! Only a _true_ friend, would let another hit him in the face with a pie-"

She reached up and brushed away some of the cream that was still blotched onto his face, stopping him in his tracks. A small blush appeared on his cheeks, underneath all the cream…

"Here, Kagome." She looked towards the voice and spotted Mori. He handed her a slice of cake, and on top if it was a candle.

"…" She smirked, her eyes softening towards the small flame.

She glanced around the room, and noticed everyone was looking at her. She chuckled, before shrugging and gently blew out the candle. Everyone cheered and pulled on their party poppers, sending confetti everywhere. She gave a small laugh, enjoying herself.

She looked back towards Mori, and saw that he was cutting another piece of the cake. A smirk adorned her face, and reached out to her own slice. Slowly trailing her pointer finger along the top of the lovely piece, a chunk of icing was stuck to the tip, and her smirk grew in size.

"Mori." She called to him, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hmm?" He replied without looking, his focus was solely on cutting the cake.

She grinned, and dragged her icing tipped finger down and across his cheek, ending at the edge of his lips. The tall man immediately paused in his cutting, stunned, and his eyes went wide with surprise. He slowly turned his head towards her, and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"You got cake on your face." She stated, placing her icing tipped finger in her mouth, smirking. He looked down at the corner of his eyes, as if trying to see the damage that she caused. He then stuck his tongue out, and licked the corner of his lip, sampling it. "I'll get it." She quickly offered. She leaned towards him, and stuck her tongue out, placing it at the end of his lips. She slowly trailed the pink appendage across his cheek, licking off the icing.

"…!" His eyes went wide in shock. He slowly raised his hand to his face, fingers widely gapped, trying to cover up the bright red stain that flushed into his cheeks. "Excuse me…" He mumbled, before turning around and briskly walking to the preparation room, hand still spread over his face, and slightly slamming the door closed behind him.

"Hmm." Kagome licked her lips and hummed in delight.

She _so_ enjoyed it when he was flustered like that. It was very amusing…

* * *

_**NOTE:**_ YAY! Finally done! It took a while but I did it! I hope it was well worth the wait! I also hope that my writing wasn't rushed, or that my style somehow changed in this chapter compared to the others, or worse, in the middle of the story! :/

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!

ShadowFoxMoon


	8. Home Sweet Home

Mori closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Feeling the calming aura around him, he tightened the hold on his katana. Slowly, he felt his body sink into an eased state, and he knew he was ready. Rising his blade above his head, he mumbled between his lips as his muscles tightened, ready to attack—A loud ringing from his pants caused him to freeze in his assault and he sighed.

"…" He lowered his blade, and reached into his pocket. Flipping the phone open, he placed the object to his ear. "Yeah?" He greeted.

"Ah, Mori. You answered." The cooling voice of Kyoya was heard on the other line. "I take it that you are not busy."

"…" He glanced at the training target that stood before him. He raised his hand, which still held the sword, and in one swift flick he silently cut the target in half. He watched as it gave a soft thud, falling onto the ground, before looking away, back towards his cell phone. "No."

"Good. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Haruhi's house?" He hummed. "The others are of course coming. Honey has already agreed to tag along."

"Sure." He answered rather quickly.

"That's great. Tamaki will be pleased." He paused. "Now, if you would just give me Kagome's phone number, I will call him and ask him to join us as well…" You could hear the soft click as he adjusted his glasses. His voice held a certain pleased tone, as if he was planning something. "I don't have it at the moment, and I knew he probably gave you the number, since you are so close…"

"Alright." Mori opened his mouth to answer him, but then he paused. "…" It was at that moment he realized something…

He doesn't have Kagome's phone number…

* * *

The sound of tapping echoed in the otherwise quiet room. Every so often there would be a pause, before the crackle of a page being turned. Reading over the words inked onto the white paper, she sighed. The tapping finally stopped, as she placed the pencil onto the table. Raising her now empty hand, she ran her fingers though her hair in annoyance.

"I don't understand any of this…" She mumbled, pulling her legs into an Indian style position, and put her hand onto her knee. Her other hand rested on her cheek in frustration as she closed her eyes in thought—

"I'm only giving you a peek." A familiar voice entered her ears, slightly muffled by the locked front door.

"That must be Haruhi." Kagome realized, smiling in relief. She is back from the store already? Good, she was starving—

"Only three seconds, then you have to leave."

"But I bought you a gift Haru-chan." The cute voice caused Kagome's eyes to widen in surprise. "I brought cakes!"

"Oh, shit…" Quickly she gathered all the things on the table and into her arms.

"Well…" Haruhi's tone faded with uncertainty. "I guess I can let you stay for a little longer." She gave in to the sweet temptation, and inserted her key into the doorknob, unlocking it.

"…!" Frantically Kagome looked around, before rushing to the closet and stuffing all of the material inside, shutting the door tightly.

Mori watched from the back as the door creaked open, revealing the place where Haruhi lived. At first glance he found it to be rather short for his tall stature. The area in which you entered had the kitchen off to the side, with a door not too far away that probably leads to the bedrooms. Just out of line of his vision, the living room, which seemed to take up half of the room, was separated with a shoji door. After a few quiet seconds passed for them to absorb the small apartment building, Kyoya spoke.

"A wood-built, two bedroom unit." His cooling statement showed his knowledge on such accommodations. "That's normal for-" Kyoya paused.

"…?" Mori glanced up, and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar face emerge from the living room, finally within their sight. The others gapped in shock, while Tamaki's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Haruhi, finally. I'm starved-" Kagome gave off a tired yawn and ran his fingers though his hair as he causally appeared. "Ah…" He paused, making eye contact. "Fuck, it's you guys." His expression dropped to dull annoyance and he sighed. "And here I thought I was going to have Haruhi all to myself today…"

"K-Kagome!" Tamaki pointed angrily at him. "What are you doing here!"

"**Yeah. What **_**are **_**you doing here?"** The twins shrugged, curious.

"Well, if you must know." Reaching out, he gently wrapped his arms around Haruhi's neck, and rested his head onto her shoulder lightly. "I was enjoying some time alone with her."

"I knew it! You were doing lewd things to my daughter!"

"Now I know what kind of stuff goes on inside of your mind." Haruhi's face fell, as she glared dully at him.

"…" Kagome sighed. "I would _never_ do such things to her!" His voice faded slightly as he smirked. "All of that was planned for tonight…"

"WHAT!" Tamaki's face turned cherry red from both anger and slight perverted thoughts, before he started screaming at Kagome. "How dare you even think about trying such indecent acts with-"

"Down, boy, down." With a simple flick of her hand the prince found himself lying on the floor, Kagome's bare foot placed onto his chest, holding him down.

"…" Mori glanced at Kagome as he continued to taunt Tamaki, a smile of amusement placed onto his usually cold façade.

Though he knew Kagome just said that to tease Tamaki, hearing those words come from his short companion's mouth, made his chest ache slightly. Just the thought of him having feelings for someone else, made his heart throb, and his body tense. How could he be jealous of a _woman_, over another **man's** possible affection? He questioned himself for the millionth time after that night at the beach house…

"Mori?" Kagome calling his name, caused him to blink and look down. "So you are here too?" He tilted his head slightly towards him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "…?" He noticed that everyone else had already taken off their shoes and entered, so he bent down and took off his pair as well.

"Why does he have to be so mean to me?" Tamaki was whining in the background as he walked into the living room, mumbling to himself and wiping away his large tears.

"Idiot Prince." Kagome smirked, rolling his eyes in Tamaki's direction. He then walked into the living room as well. Mori followed, the whole time he found his focus was placed onto the slider male in front of him—

"Ow." Something suddenly smacked into his forehead, causing him to flinch.

"Be careful!" Kaoru's exclaimed. "That light bulb is just hanging from the ceiling!"

"…" Reaching up he rubbed his head, plopping down in the living room with the others. "…?" He paused, feeling a touch onto his arm—"…!" Suddenly he was jerked downward, and he blinked, seeing familiar icy orbs in his vision.

"Hmm…" Kagome gave a hum as he looked closer at his injury. His warm touch was place onto his forehead. His cheeks started to heat up, his face so close to his, and finding his serious concern for him to be thoughtful- "There isn't a mark. You should be fine."

"…" As he felt him remove his hand, he resisted the urge to frown.

"I'm going to makes us some tea now." Haruhi's slightly irritated tone spoke up.

"I have an idea. Why don't you make this?" Hikaru pulled out an orange gift bag, decorated with simple flowers. "Its black tea that our dad brought back from Africa, as a souvenir."

"Alright." Haruhi reached out and gently took the bag out of his hand.

"Its best served as milk tea." Kaoru informed her.

"Hmm." She hummed, and turned around to go prepare it. "Where is the milk?" She was mumbling to herself, while she searched the kitchen.

Mori watched with slight amusement as Tamaki suddenly pulled the twins into a group huddle, whispering into their ears about something, seemingly worried about how they were treating Haruhi. As if she couldn't prepare the tea—

"I like your outfit." Kagome comment caused him to glance beside him, only to have a rush of blood go into his cheeks when he spotted him looking over his body with his piercing stare. Suddenly he reached out and touched his bare arm, gently gliding his fingers over his skin until he touched the trim of his vest.

"…" His blush deepened, and he fought back the chills that went though him from the simple contact. He watched as he played with his vest, before reaching down to his knee and tugging on his slacks, testing the material.

"It's different then what I usually see you in." He smirked, finally withdrawing his hand. "Looks good on you."

Mori glanced down, fully taking him in as well. He noticed how the black long-sleeved shirt hugged to his slender arms, and was long enough to go over his wrist and some of his palm, while the rest loosely draped over his body. His rather baggy cargo pants seemed excessive, but it couldn't hide the tone legs shaped beneath the tough material in the Indian style he was calmly sitting in. Lastly he found himself smiling as he saw his small toes poking out of the bottom of his outfit, his pants covering up the rest of his bare feet.

"You look nice too." Mori's expression softened towards him. He blinked, seeing a dot of color go onto Kagome's cheeks.

"Thank you."

"…" He hummed, seeing the blush already gone."…" He shook his head, he must have imagined it.

"Okay guys, the tea is ready." Haruhi sat down, placing all the cups in front of them. "Sorry not all the cups match."

"Here you go Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni pulled out his box of cakes, and happily placed them all out onto the table, flowers swirling around his head in joy. "You can choose your cake first!"

"You sure Honey?" Haruhi hummed, looking down at all the different choices in sweets. "In that case… Mmm. I'll have the strawberry."

Mori watched as everyone else picked their choice in dessert—

"You look so cute Haruhi." Kagome gently touched her on the head, giving her hair a gentle stroke.

"Thanks?" Her cheeks took on a small hue of pink, and she took a nibble of her cake. Kagome's eyes softened slightly, and Mori felt his heart tighten once again at the show of affection he gave her.

He has always treated Haruhi like that, why is it brothering him now?

"Gah~!" Tamaki whaled, along with the twins, fidgeting in their seats across the table as they stared at them in regret. "We should have said that!"

Glancing back towards Kagome, he watched as he placed his chocolate treat into his mouth. He paused, allowing the fork to dangle from his lips. The shorter male then focused his orbs on Haruhi's cake, before looking away and taking a small bite from his own again.

"…" Taking his fork, he gently scooped one of the many strawberries that was placed on top of his own cake, and gently slid it onto Kagome's plate. "Here."

"Mori?" Kagome questioned, the fork bobbing up and down in his mouth.

"I know you like them." He continued to give away his treat, until his cake was bare of the red fruit.

"Idiot." His expression softened, and small splash of color rose onto his cheeks, as he smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Reaching out, he gently ruffled his long hair, which caused him to chuckle at the rough treatment.

* * *

"Gome-chan?" Honey's voice spoke up as she ate her last bite of cake.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Where's Krabby?" He asked innocently.

"I left him back at the house. I thought it would be best." She answered, placing the fork down on her plate. She looked around, noticing that everyone was already finished with their pieces as well.

"That's a relief." Tamaki mumbled mostly to himself.

"What was that, Foolish King?" Kagome smirked. "You scared of a little crab?"

"Well, his claws hurt!" He whined, waving his arms around.

"You are such a baby."

"..." Tears formed in his eyes as a gloomy aura went around his body. She hasn't seen that in a while—Her eyes widened when she watched him turn around, going to open the closet, to hide himself—

"No!" She shouted, but it was too late.

She watched helplessly as papers flew out of the closet and scattering all over the living room floor. Her book fell, landing on Tamaki's head, which caused her to chuckle at his expense as he lay on the floor, passed out. But her enjoyment didn't last long…

"Math problems?" Kyoya mumbled, amused to some degree as he bent down and picked up one of the papers. "With the wrong answers…" He added.

"10 percent?" Hikaru shrilled as he looked at the grade on one of the papers.

"Isn't this the test we took last week?" Kaoru spoke as he leaned over his brother's shoulder to take a look.

"Give me that!" Quickly, she reached across the table and snatched the paper from their hands. "It is none of your business!" She then got to her feet and started to pick up all the papers, before they could see—

"But Gome-chan, these grades are terrible!" Honey spoke, worried.

"That's what you get for sleeping in class…" Kyoya smirked, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm just not good at math, that's all…" She sighed, defeated. Slowly she picked up the scattered remains of her pride, gathering them in her arms.

"So that's why you were here." Tamaki's clam voice spoke, sitting up and rubbing his sore scalp. "Haruhi was helping you."

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Haruhi wiggled in her seat, looking down at the table.

"And I haven't really improved anyways." She paused, seeing a familiar tanned hand come into her vision as she reached out to pick up one of the sheets of paper.

"Here." He got to it first, and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled softly at Mori's kindness, as he continued to help her pick up the papers.

"Why didn't you just come to me instead?" Kyoya questioned. "I would have helped."

"Yeah." Kagome's tone turned sour as she stared at him blankly. "For a price." She huffed.

"That's beside the point." He smirked. So he would've charged her after all… "I am quite capable enough to teach you."

"You are collective, and precise." With everything picked up, and gathered in her arms, she stood up, facing them. "You suck at explaining things." She blatantly blurted out "I need simple and easy explanations." She rolled her eyes. "Though Haruhi is a wonderful teacher, I'm still having trouble even with her help. If I tried listening to you, I would just end up more confused."

"Takashi could help!" Honey's cheerful voice spoke up.

"Me?" Mori blinked beside her, before glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Really?" She turned towards him, curious.

"**Mori **_**is **_**a third year…"** The twins pointed out.

"I don't mind..." The tallest member reached up, scratching the back of his head, his cheeks flushing with a tint of color.

"…" Shifting the papers into just one arm, she reached out with her free hand and patted him roughly on the chest. Her expression softened towards him, as she felt a wash of relief flood her. Whether she liked it or not, she has to pass, or else _he_ would force her to take it all over again—and that was definitely _not _what she wanted.

"You're welcome." Feeling his cold hand touch her head, before playfully ruffling her hair.

"Hey." Hikaru spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Isn't it about lunch time?" He was right. She was still hungry, and cake isn't really capable to fill up an empty stomach.

"**So what's for lunch?"** Tamaki and the twins asked, smiling.

"Will you guys quit being so happy-go-lucky all the time?" Haruhi mumbled with a deadpanned face.

"We'll take care of it." Kyoya stood up. "After all, we did drop in unexpectedly." He then started to reach into his pocket. "So we will pay for lunch. How about you order your favorite sushi?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I know if I let you guys pay, I will only regret it later."

"Don't worry Haruhi-" Kyoya tried to say, but was interrupted.

"I'll pay for it." Placing the book and papers onto the table she hummed. Her words caused the usually cold man to freeze in his movements, slightly surprised.

"Oh, really?" This seemed to interest him. "You can pay for all of us, even if we gorge ourselves?"

"Yes." She snored, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "I owed a friend, and was going to pay him today, but I'm sure he won't mind waiting a few more days for his payment."

"**How much do you owe him?"** The twins seemed suspicious. **"Enough to buy all of us food? That seems like a big debt to us."**

"Just shut up." Kagome growled. "If you really don't want me to pay for it… fine."

"I really want Haru-chan to cook us something!" Honey jumped up, flowers swirling around his head in cuteness.

"Well, I guess I could whip something up…" Haruhi mumbled in reply.

"And I could help…" She offered.

"Yay! Gome-chan's crabs were great!" He recalled the meal he had at the beach house. "Just think of all the yummy things he could make!" The young boy licked his lips as he cheered.

"Yeah." Mori nodded.

"I'll have to go to the supermarket again…" Haruhi sighed dully.

"We are coming with you!" Hikaru spoke up.

"We want to see a commoner's supermarket." Kaoru added.

"Me too! Me too!" Honey waved his arms around, a bright smile on his face.

"This could be a learning experience." Kyoya reached up with his finger, adjusting his glasses back onto his nose.

"**Yay~!" **The twins cheered, running out of the apartment.** "Commoner's supermarket! Commoner's supermarket!"**

"This is going to be fun!" Honey followed happily.

"…" She shrugged, and went along with them as well. The sound of familiar footfalls of the quietest member behind her, caused a smile to appear on her face.

Kagome began to wonder why they were even here in the first place. Were they really here just to visit? She glanced over her shoulder for a moment, to look at the silent man who was walking behind her. She had a strong feeling it was because of Tamaki, but she kept the thoughts to herself.

Going back to watching where she was walking, she calmly started to go down the steps, to the lower floors -

"Kagome!" A cheerful voice called her name, making her pause in her decent down the stairs.

"…" She looked up, spotting a certain someone casually walking up the steps to meet her. "Ranka." She greeted, a small smile appeared on her face.

"So you did come to visit! How splendid!" He placed his hands together, smiling.

"Yeah, I still needed some help." She shrugged.

"Don't tell me you are leaving!" His overdramatic hurtful expression almost caused to her to chuckle. "I just got here! We have to talk!" He reached over, gently grasping her hand in his, after pulling them out of her pockets, and started to shake them up and down franticly.

"Don't worry." She calmly stopped the overactive handshake of doom, and gently placed his manicured hands close to her lips. "I am just going to the supermarket."

"Oh…" His makeup covered face took on a new set of red color onto his cheeks. "Then where is Haruhi?"

"She hasn't left the apartment yet, but she is coming."

"I see!" Pulling his hands out of her grasp, he gently patted her on the shoulder. "I'll go greet her then!" Kagome watched as he ran passed her, continuing up the stairs with a smile on his face.

"…?" Mori hummed curiously behind her.

"That was Ranka." She answered his unspoken question. "Haruhi's father."

"Father?" Mori repeated.

"…" She nodded. "Wait." She paused. "Isn't Tamaki still in the apartment too?" Finally realizing that small fact. She smirked. "This ought to be good…" She then walked up the stairs, going back to the apartment."

She was going to enjoy this…

* * *

When Kagome arrived back at that apartment, she found herself smirking, humming at her perfect timing. She hasn't missed anything; in fact, it was just starting to get good…

She waited behind Ranka, watching as Tamaki's face slowly drained of blood. He was on top of Haruhi, while they were both lying on the floor, and the Prince was like a deer, caught in the headlights—Speechless while looking head-on at his death.

Tamaki was either brave, or stupid… She opted for the latter choice—Obviously.

Ranka calmly walked up to them, and with a simple movement placed his hand onto Tamaki's shoulder, and shoved him off Haruhi. The man became light as a feather, as he soared off of her, landing face first on the wall. The impact was so hard, that it left an indent in the yellow colored barrier.

"…!" Quickly Kagome placed a hand over her mouth, to stop the amused laugh that escaped her lips.

"Hello Haruhi." Her dad greeted her with a smile, as if nothing happened. "I'm sorry I didn't come home last night, you must have been so lonely."

"He hit pretty hard…" Haruhi's eyes were wide, as she stared at the man still stuck to the wall from the hard force that put him there.

"It's not what it seemed…" Tamaki's hollow voice whispered, as he slowly peeled himself away from the wall.

"You should tell me how your day went while I was away!" Ranka smiled brightly. Tamaki's soft voice went unheard, as if he were a ghost.

"Honestly." That doesn't mean the Prince gave up. "Tell him Haruhi~" At this point the tears were so much, his face was soaked with the shame and defeat.

"Oh look here. It seems I have found an insect!" A deadly aura surrounded the man as he stomped on the prince, penning him to the floor. "Tell me, why are you calling my daughter with such _formality_!" It was almost too much for Kagome to handle, as she tried to control her laughter.

"Kagome!" Tamaki reached out to her with all his strength, from his defeated position on the floor, tears streaming down his face in both pain and sorrow. "Help me." He pleaded. "Please!"

"…" She paused, her eyes softening towards him, mostly in pity. "Tamaki…" She reached her hand out to him, and slowly bent down. "You poor thing. Here, let me help you…"

"…!" His eyes brightened slightly in hope, and he gave a small sigh of relief, as he stretched his hand further towards her.

"…" Gently she reached for him, a smile on her face. Finally, she took his hand within hers.

"Thank-!" His eyes widened, when he saw the gleam in her eyes, as her smile shifted into a crooked smirk, than the hold tightened until he almost flinched at the painful grip—His body drained and he gave a small squeal in fear.

"Oh, you're welcome~" She grinned. With a small flick, he found himself flying though the air, until he met his familiar friend, the wall—His face then greeted it generously as he slammed into it at full force, before slowly crumbling onto the floor in a jumbled mess of loose limbs. "It was my pleasure…"

Ranka gave a bright smile towards her, and she snorted in amusement through her nose, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Tamaki crawled back to his only hiding spot, the closet, and slowly began to grow mushrooms as he mumbled to himself. His gloomy aura surrounded him as tears of crushed-hope fell down his eyes in waterfall tears.

Why does she continue to hurt him? Well, it's because it was just so damn hilarious…

* * *

"Oh, so you are the host club I heard so much about." Ranka smiled as everyone was found sitting at the table once again. "Why don't you all call me Ranka? It's my professional name."

"Professional name?" Honey repeated sweetly. "Like a stage name?"

"Exactly like that, Mitsukuni." He nodded.

"Hold on, how did you know my name?" He tilted his head. His question caused a soft expression to overtake Ranka's face. "You are third year Mitsukuni Haninozuka-" Saying his full name caused the child like boy to laugh softly, while flowers where spinning around his head. "And Takashi Morinozuka." Mori nodded. "And you two are in the same class as Haruhi-" He pointed towards Kaoru and Hikaru. "The Hitachiin Brothers. Though I don't know which one is which." He hummed. "After meeting Kagome a while back, I am glad to finally get to meet you guys. I have heard a lot about all of you."

"So, Haruhi told you about us?" Hikaru asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Then it must have been Kagome…" Kaoru asked.

"No." He shook his head again and smiled. "Kyoya told me about you over the phone!" Kyoya smiled.

"You know, you really are a beautiful person, Ranka." He adjusted his glasses with a grin.

"**Say what?"** Everyone was a little shocked, to say the least.

"Kyoya~" Tamaki growled as he glared at the vice-president.

"We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter." Kyoya hummed. "It is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give him periodic reports." Raising his teacup to his lips, he smirked. "Ordinarily that would be _your_ job, wouldn't it?" He took a sip of his drink.

"…!" Tamaki fell to the floor, shot down. "Ugh~"

"I'm impressed the Host Club has such a capable president." Ranka spoke. "Oh wait, you are only the vice-president." He purposely stated just to upset Tamaki. "I guess that president is practically a good for nothing! Ha~" He laughed. His words caused Kyoya to smile, while Kagome smirked in amusement at Tamaki's expense.

"Wait a minute!" Haruhi shot out of her seat, upset. "Why didn't you tell me that you were getting calls from Kyoya!"

"What am I suppose to do?" Ranka pouted. "You never tell me anything about school."

"So that makes it okay to talk about people behind their backs!" She growled.

"Haruhi…" Ranka just stared for a moment. "The thing about you is… You're cute, even when you are angry~" He floated towards her, before gently wrapping his arms around her neck. Hearts drifted around his head in delight as he snuggled up to her. She sighed, finally pulling away from him and walking away. "Wait~ Where are you going?" He frowned as he watched her walk towards the exit.

"I'm going to the supermarket." She picked up her bag, before opening the door. She then gave us one last look over her shoulder. "I'm going by myself to do the shopping, so all of you stay here and behave yourselves." With that said she closed the door behind her and left, leaving all the men alone in the apartment—

Well, several men and one woman, disguised as a man…

And a man, dressed up as a woman…

Oh, what great company Kagome finds herself involved in...

* * *

"So tell me." Kagome gave a small snort as she walked down the street in the back of the suspicious group. "Why are we stalking Haruhi again?" She bluntly asked.

"It isn't_ technically_ stalking…" Haruhi's father corrected. "It's called _observing… _from a distance."

"But you were the one who called it 'The Stalking Game'." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"That's beside the point." He reminded her.

"Then what exactly _is _the point?" Kyoya asked, as they all gathered around, continuing to follow Haruhi to the supermarket.

"Well, in all honesty. I have a selfish reason for bringing you all with me." He stood up, slowly lowing his sunglasses from his face with a smile. "I want to be seen with a bunch of cute boys!"

"**Those two are definitely cut from the same cloth…"** The twins spoke up.

"Also reminds me of a _certain_ somebody…" Kyoya hummed. Everyone slowly turned around, staring at her.

"What?" She looked at them questionably. "It's not like I _enjoy_ being around all those women!"

"What kind of man doesn't like being surrounded by women?" Hikaru asked, shrugging.

"One who is wise?" She snorted. "I'm not interested in women-"

"Does that mean you only like guys?" Tamaki asked without thinking. "Now that I think about it, you did say your last relationship was with a ma—Ah~" He gasped in shock, as a grip was crushing around his neck, suffocating him.

"I don't like people who only think about looks." She corrected, growling between clinched teeth as she put her face very close to his in intimidation, tightening her hold around his throat. "And if you _ever_ mention my dating preference again, I will personally make sure that your pretty little mouth gets shut… _permanently_."

"…" His eyes widen in fear, before a blush spread across his face. "You think my mouth is pretty…?"

"You are an idiot…" She calmly stated, before releasing him from her death grip.

Why did he have to bring up what she said at the beach house, _here_? He should know that just thinking about_ him_ upsets her-!

He was no longer the 'Idiot Prince'. She decided to promote him…

He was now… The Idiot **King**!

* * *

Kagome observed from the sidelines as everyone quickly spilt up once reaching the supermarket. For their first time being there, the men's attentions faded elsewhere around the store, the moment their feet touched the tile floor, instead of focusing on Haruhi. She believed Haruhi didn't really need babysitting, but she watched the young woman supportively as she picked out several items for the dinner to try and satisfy all the hungry mouths to feed.

While Haruhi was trying her best to get the food, Tamaki and her father watched her from behind shelves, trying not to seem suspicious. The twins where wandering around, thoughtlessly walking behind Haruhi, and probably blowing their cover, as they spotted a whole shelf full of 'commoner's coffee' which distracted them. Kyoya was jotting down notes, while looking at all the sales and coupons that were flagged all around the store, adding up the percentage and other such math things for whatever reason. While in his state, he too, walked behind the unsuspecting girl without her noticing, too occupied by the 'double coupon' tags to pay attention. While Honey and Mori—

"Wee~!" The young boy cheered, giggling in joy. The boy was being pushed around in a cart, as if he was on a carnival ride, while lying in the metal crate, happy beyond belief.

"…" Mori was pushing him around the store at a safe speed, every now and then he would glance down at the boy and smile softly, happy at Honey's enjoyment.

"…?" She shook her head, yet she couldn't stop the smile that crept its way into her face in amusement. Taking one more glance at Haruhi, she decided that the girl was fine, and began her own exploration, going to have her own fun—As much fun as one can have in a grocery store.

She walked, glancing at all the fruit and fresh items, before her feet brought her regrettably to more sweets and bread, at the bakery corner. Trying to ignore the urge to stuff her face with more sweets, she continued, heading into the aisles full of drinks and snacks. Not interested in what was there she moved on—

"-!" Something in the corner of her sight caused her to pause mid-step, frozen in movement before turning and facing it, though she was hesitant to look. "Figures…" She growled under her throat, as she stepped into the aisle, before slowly turning and facing her enemy. "Ramen." She spoke the word with venom and hatred. Of course that accursed item would be here, in a grocery store, but—"A whole shelf full?" The store was small, each shelf wasn't very long or tall, it was as big as a bookshelf, but still, why ramen?

It was filled with boxes and bowls. Raging from cheep one-dollar packs with cups, to just the packs. Cartons, boxes, and sizes ranging in all types and oddities, some she hasn't even heard of, or would dared to try…

"Inuyasha…" The name whispered from her lips like taboo. Her hands balled into fists by her sides, as her knuckles turned pale white, groaning from the stress.

The sound of footsteps coming closer, faded in her rampant mind, before they stopped beside her. She could tell who it was, and having him stand with her, slowly drew her back into reality, away from the past.

"What is it?" She asked, as her eyes still glued to the easy-made noodles.

"…" He didn't say anything, and just continued to stand with her. Within the quiet state, she began to fade in and out of rage—Not fully getting angry, for his presence soothed her, somewhat, yet not completely relaxed. "Inuyasha." His cooling voice repeated, catching her by surprise. The words making her instantly tense. "Is that the name of your ex?" He asked, curious. He then adjusted his glasses, as she felt his eyes gaze upon her with calculation, watching her reaction closely.

"Yes." She answered, not looking at him as her eyes continued to stare dully ahead at the objects before her.

She didn't bother to correct him, her and Inuyasha weren't even _dating_ 'per say' but opted to let his mind wander, along with the rest of the hosts. If they believed he was actually her boyfriend, why risk a headache in trying to convince them it was something else?

"…" Kyoya just hummed, and started writing in his clipboard.

"Ramen was his favorite. He would eat this day and night, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, if I let him." He was such a child…

"I see…" His pen started to go faster as he wrote down at a greater speed in haste to scribble down this new information. "So that's why you reacted so violently towards Tamaki…" He mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Which time?" She asked. "I _always_ react violently at the Idiot King." She snorted.

"Before the banquet." Was his only clue.

"…!" Then it hit her—The time he was eating Ramen, and she ended up shoving the Fool's face into his hot bowl, commanding him to stop eating it…

"By your expression I'd say you remember? Hmm?" He paused in his writing, but only for a moment, to smirk and adjust his eyewear, then went back to his note taking.

"…" She said nothing more, and continued to stare at the Ramen, transfixed.

"…" He said nothing as well, but even though the conversation waned, his penmanship never stopped.

After a few moments, her tense anger slowly laxed, and she sighed, her jaw loosening from its clinched state. Her blue orbs scanned the objects, her mind wandering to the past, which included a campfire, and a lot of screaming, arguing whether or not she was allowed to go home…

After what happened, Ramen always reminded her of her past—A past which led to the day she never wished to remember again. She believed that if she just ignored it, she might forget him…

She was a fool, and an idiot.

At this rate, she deserved to be crowned the Queen, and stand beside the King of Idiots. The Queen of Fools. Her naïve and childish way of thinking will never come true, and she must learn to face those facts. Ramen is not her problem, and until she realizes it and lets go of the past, it will bother her like a bad itch until she scratches it…

"Kyoya?" She questioned, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"…?" He hummed, and looking at her from the top of his glasses.

"How much do you think all this Ramen cost?" She asked innocently.

"Mmm." He adjusted his glasses, studying all the noodles placed onto the shelves. She could tell that he was quickly calculating the numbers in his head. "Enough…" Was his only answer, choosing not to give an exact amount.

"Just enough for me to afforded with what I'm carrying…" She quickly read between the lines, her smirk spreading to a full grin. "That's perfect." Saka won't mind waiting a few more days for his money…

Slowly she lifted her leg into the air, before swiftly kicking the object directly in the middle. A crack appeared, before splitting the entire shelf in-two. With another quick one-two combo, the simple and cheap wooden shelf broke, crumbling down with a loud crash as it sent all the food it was holding onto the floor with it. She smirked as she watched it tumble down like dominos, the containments spilling everywhere.

"Clean up on aisle 9 and 10!" The voice on the speaker phone rang out in distress. "We will need more than just a mop and bucket!"

She scanned the carnage she created, and she sighed in relief, her shoulders slowly deflating. It felt as if she just knocked over the wall that was blocking her from the rest of the world—The ability to move on and go forward with the rest of her life— The barrier was taken down.

Who knows… She might even be able to eat Ramen later…

"…" Kyoya smirked in amusement, pushing his glasses up with his fingers to hide the devious glint in his eyes.

"-!" Her victory was short lived when she spotted a blotch of brown liquid seeping out from beneath the pile of wood and Ramen noodles. "…" Her eyes widened when she realized what it was… and what that meant…

To her wallet…

"Don't tell me you forgotten the objects placed directly on the _other_ side of the shelf?" Kyoya's tone gave away the fact that he knew all along, while she overlooked this fact—She had a feeling she was going to regret it… "Don't worry." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a golden credit card. "I will pay for the extra cost that you are unable to cover." He paused. "And by **I**, I mean **you**, and by **you**, I mean **Haruhi**…" He plainly stated, flashing her a bright smile, while numbers floated around his head in delight. "I'll just add it to the already vast amount of debt you just _continue_ to **increase**…" He hummed, writing down in his clipboard without even looking at the paper, his grey orbs were focused on staring at her instead.

Ah, shi-!

She cursed under her breath, as his aura of control and manipulation completely dominated her at the moment. She was unable to do or say anything—He tricked her! That bastard…

He gave a small chuckle in amusement, happy at her pain and suffering.

He is the devil…

* * *

Kagome sighed as she watched the males gather around their expensive black limousines, waving goodbye to Haruhi, Ranka, and her as they departed. She wasn't sure whether or not she was sighing in relief, or exhaustion. She believed she had enough of their antics for one day and she was looking forward to watching them drive away, leaving her the hell alone—

"Are you staying here, Kagome?" Hikaru asked, trying to start trouble. Just mentioning the fact that she might stay, caused Tamaki to stiffen up with both worry and slight anger, which resembled something _very _similar to jealousy, though the Idiot would never willingly admit it.

"No." She quickly squashed the twin's hope of a fight that the conversation might start. She snorted, waving the book around in her hand, in a bored fashion. "I'm leaving too."

"**Where are you going?"** The twins asked with sly grins plastered onto their faces.

"Don't follow me." Was her only reply as she huffed. She tapped the bindings of her math book onto her shoulder in irritation at the mere thought.

"**That's no fun."** They gave fake pouts.

"I'm going home." She blurted out, rolling her eyes.

"**That's no fun."** They repeated, shrugging.

"Well, have fun on your own time, not mine." She smacked the book across Kaoru's chest, gently of course, before reaching out and giving Hikaru a noogie. "Idiots." Both of the boys laughed at the rough treatment, and she chuckled. Glancing down, she spotted her favorite cake eater, and smiled. Extending her hand, she gently ruffled Honey's blonde locks. He gave a pleased giggle, as flowers floated around his head, the image causing her expression to soften. "I'll see you later."

"Yea~" The boy gave a sweet cooing noise in excitement as he raised his hands in the air.

"…" Moving her focus to the taller male beside the boy, she hummed. Lifting her palm, she placed it against his cheek, before giving it a soft pat of encouragement, the act caused him to smile down at her. "That means you too, big guy."

"Yeah…" He nodded in agreement.

"…?" Stealing one more look at the man who tricked her, adding a heavy number increase to Haruhi's debut today— His grey eyes locked on to her icy blue orbs, catching his compete attention. Almost unnoticeably, she nodded at him in farewell, the movement caused him to pause momentarily, before smirking. He adjusted his glasses, and with a small nod, gave his reply. "…" Looking away from his steel gaze, she spotted the excited King, his joyous expression gave him away—He wanted a goodbye from her as well—She sighed…

Her lips curved upwards, as she extended her arms out in a kind gesture. His eyes widened, before large tears fell from his face in happiness. The others looked on in shock as she motioned with her hands for him to come to her—In a flash of complete bliss and wonder, he ran towards her, extending his arms out wide, as he cheered in victory.

"Kagome~!" He called to her, moving forward as if in slow-motion. "Kagome~!" He sung merrily, skipping closer to her awaiting arms. "Kago-" He was halted in his grateful moment when just as his goal was within arm's reach, her expression fell into a dull sigh. Bending her arm back, his eyes grew as large as saucers, knowing what was going to happen—With a simple and calm motion, a _very_ familiar math book backhanding him across the cheek. His joyous tears turned to pain, and he continued in slow-motion, flying through the air before his body slammed against the car in a thud. "Kagome!" He yelled, raising his hand to his reddened cheek.

"…" She smirked, tapping the bindings of the book to her chin. "What?" She tried to act innocent.

"Why did you hit me?" He huffed, standing to his feet. You would think he would be use to her abuse by this point…

"That is my special goodbye for you Tamaki." She smiled in amusement.

"Could you at least think of _something_ that doesn't involve hitting me for once!" He whined, rubbing his cheek.

"Yes." She admitted. His eyes lit up at the idea of being able to get close to her, without being pummeled. "But it wouldn't be as entertaining…"

"…" He mumbled under his breath while tears rolled down his eyes. A gloomy aura floated around his head like a cloud, slowly sinking into despair.

After her small bout of amusement from the Foolish King's suffering, she looked away from his grieving form, and slowly scanned the area one last time. Taking in each person standing before her, she soaked the memory into her mind, shifting the book held in her hands.

She wasn't sure when these people became so important to her, that she started to record the experiences she had with them on a daily bases, but there was one thing she did know. . .

She was enjoying herself, and that was possibly a change for the better.

"Why is he only mean to me?" The wailing of the King cried into the air as he complained to Kyoya. "Does he really hate me!" He gave a small gasp, placing his hands over his mouth in fright at the thought.

"Do you really want me to answer that…?" Kyoya questioned with a smirk. Tamaki just looked upon him for guidance while large droplets of tears rained down his face in dismay.

"…" She sighed

Then again, it might be a change for the worse…

* * *

The host club entered the limousine after saying their final farewell to Haruhi and her father. Mori was the last to enter, and because of that he was sitting next to the door, while Tamaki was on the other side of him. Mitsukuni was seated across from him, so he was okay with it. Kyoya was sitting beside Tamaki, and the twins were on Mitsukuni's side of the large limousine. Everyone had enough room to move, and were quite comfortable to say the least.

Glancing at the window once last time, he observed Kagome talking to Haruhi for a few more moments, before giving a goodbye wave to Ranka and her, then turning around to leave. Going home…

"It's too bad Kagome did not want to ride with us." Kyoya spoke the words that were echoing in his mind. There was a deeper tone to his voice, as if he purposely brought the male up into the conversation—Mori shook his head, removing the negative idea. Why would he do that? What could he possibly gain by pointing Kagome out while he was not among them—

"He said he was going home." Kaoru spoke. "We did offer him a ride, but he declined."

"Guess he doesn't want us to know where he lives?" Hikaru added with a shrug. "He did say he didn't want us to follow him."

"**Not like us knowing where he lives, is a bad thing." **Their smiles grew into full out grins.

"Yes, you wouldn't possibly _**misuse**_ that information…" Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"**Not us."** They tried to play innocent, leaning against one another for support.** "Wouldn't dream of it."**

"Of course not…" Kyoya hummed.

"…" There was silence in the automobile for several more minutes, until the driver then left the area, taking them home. Mori decided to look out of the window, observing the people and buildings as they causally passed them—

"Kyoya…" Tamaki called, his voice was calm and casual.

"Yes?" His tone gave away his amusement, as if he was expecting it.

"Where _does_ Kagome live?" Tamaki's question caused his whole body to freeze momentarily. Slowly he turned his head to look at the intelligent man. His attention was not the only one focused on the cold male, for all eyes were now on him, awaiting his answer.

Though he knew it was wrong to ask such a personal question to anyone but Kagome— Something else, something deep within his body bubbled with excitement.

He felt bad to admit it, but he wanted to know the answer…

"I do not know." Kyoya admitted. The line of his lips thinned, showing both annoyance and frustration by this fact.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Tamaki found it just as odd as the rest of us. Something that Kyoya doesn't know about someone? That's a first…

"**Stop kidding Kyoya, just tell us."** The twins shrugged, humming in amusement.

"I assure you, I am not one for jokes…" He huffed. Seeing their questioning stares, he sighed. "It would be easier if I showed you…" He explained. "His home is actually not too far from here…"

"Really!" Mitsukuni's eyes brightened in joy, while the others sat straighter in their seats.

"Kagome's home~!" Tamaki seemed ecstatic at the idea, almost jumping out of his chair. "Driver, we are changing course!" He commanded.

The twins, Mitsukuni, and Tamaki cheered, talking amongst themselves about what Kagome's home could possibly look like.

"A castle!" Mitsukuni voiced his creative thoughts. "A castle made of nothing but cake and sweets!" His eyes grew large at his own idea. "No-!" He changed his mind. "Ice Cream!"

"**A castle of Ice Cream?"** The twins repeated. **"Wouldn't it melt…?"**

"…" Yet Mitsukuni was too preoccupied with envisioning the delicious home to answer.

"Kagome would obviously be living in a pirate ship!" Hikaru spoke up.

"Why would he live in a pirate ship?" Tamaki questioned.

"It's better than a robot house…"

"I said that it was made of steel— _not_ a robot…" Tamaki correct.

Kyoya, like himself, stayed quiet, listening to their wild imaginations flying around in the automobile.

"Won't Kagome be surprised to see us there when he arrives!" Mitsukuni smiled.

Though Mori wasn't too sure the cold male would be as thrilled as Mitsukuni believed he would be when he sees them standing outside his home…

* * *

Everyone was standing there, staring at what lay before them. They all had a look of horror and surprise etched onto their faces. As time went by, slowly their expressions would morph into something sickening. The blood drained from their bodies, leaving them ghostly white.

What was built in front of them was a small fenced lot, placed between two tall buildings in the city. Inside the lot, was stacks and piles of metal, boxes, and Mori swore he could see a few rusted cars smashed underneath the rubble. Suddenly, one of the objects that were dangling on top of the rubble, fell off, leaving a echoing sound of crashes as it fell to its demise at the bottom of the trash. The act caused the men to cringe at the horror as it all soaked into what they were seeing…

A junk yard—This is the first time he has ever seen one before…

"Kagome lives HERE!" Tamaki shrieked at the top of his lungs, scaring away most of the birds that were nesting in the rubble.

"Of course not…" Kyoya stated dully, as he scribbled onto his notepad. His words caused everyone to sigh in relief. "This is the address that was placed in the school's file, and as you can see, it is false." He stated matter of fact.

"**False?"** The twins repeated.

"Well, it could be a possibility that he has moved since giving the information and joining the academy, but judging by the state of the area, the objects have been there for a very long time, so I doubt it."

"So you think it is deliberate?" Tamaki turned serious for a moment. "That's impossible. I'm sure it was just a simple misunderstanding…" He quickly laughed the idea off.

"So, you mean to say-" Kaoru started.

"You have no idea where Kagome lives?" Hikaru finished.

"That's correct…" The collected man shifted in his spot, lowering his clipboard. "I have spent a very large amount of my time trying to find something on our allusive host, but the fact remains that I have not uncovered any real information regarding his personal life…" This fact seemed to upset him.

"Hmmm…" Tamaki hummed, placing his hand under his chin in thought. "Alright men!" He suddenly shouted, pointing up into the air. "I believe you all know what we must do!" Everyone paused, looking at each other for answers, before the twins gave a shrug.

"**Go home?"** They answered.

"Take a nap and eat cake?" Mitsukuni tilted his head.

"Train?" He added.

"No, no, no!" The King shook his head in response to our answers. "Find out where Kagome lives!" He stated with a proud huff, his chest inflating slightly at his idea.

"**Oh~"** Light bulbs went off above everyone's heads.

"We will have to work together of course, if we are to ever trick Kagome into revealing where he lives…" Tamaki nodded to himself at his own deductive reasoning.

"**This sounds like fun…"** The twin's smiles grew. **"We're in!"**

"I want to help too." Mitsukuni jumped up and down, waving his arms in the air.

"…" Mori found himself nodding in agreement, going to help them in their playful game of detective.

Kyoya smirked, and reached up, adjusting his glasses back onto his nose with his finger.

* * *

Mori was standing with the other hosts, minus Kagome, inside the club before class begun. They were all standing in front of a white dry erase board, on the board were several squiggles and marks that Tamaki probably drew. One of them was a stick man, with an angry scowl on its face and a vein above its head.

Was that supposed to be _Kagome_…?

"Okay everyone, we will start the meeting, deciding the ideas for operation: Find out where Kagome lives!" Tamaki hummed while standing before the board, a black maker in his hands.

"…" There was silence between everyone, before they all looked at each other. The twins smirked at the same time, showing off their sly grins, and they were the first to speak first. This didn't surprise him very much…

"**We have an idea…"** Their grins spread even farther across their faces, an evil gleam in their eyes as they rubbed their hands together manically.

Mori began to question leaving everything up to the twins was a good idea…

* * *

**Plan T)***

The wild member of the host club sat in his usual spot at the windowsill, while looking out of the glass, and into the world outside. All was normal in the club, that is, until the twins walked up to their unsuspecting target…

"**Kagome~"** They called to him in a sing-song voice.

"What do you guys want this time?" Turned his head to look at them.

"We lost our booklet that had all of our friend's information in it-" Hikaru started, shrugging.

"So we were wondering if you knew Mori's address." Kaoru ended, copping his brother's movements.

"Hmm…" He looked at them suspiciously, but passed it off. "He lives at-" The twins both pulled out a small note pad, and began to write down everything he was saying. "354 Xxx—xxx" He answered.

"And Honey's address?" They questioned, glancing at him from the edge of their paper's.

"354 Xxx—xxx" He answered again. They should know they live in the same place-

"And Haruhi's?" They asked after writing down what he said quickly.

"55 Xxx—xxx Street."

"And your's?" Their smirks grew, and they stared at him impatiently.

"48-" Kagome began, before suddenly stopping, blinking in surprise. The twins just chuckled to themselves, before his angry glare started to burn holes in their skulls from the intensity. "I never told you where I lived." He rolled his eyes at their disappointed look, quickly catching on to their tricks. "I'm sorry fellas, I'm not going to tell you where I live…"

**Plan T) Failure!**

* * *

Mori found himself at the start of a new day, yet he was standing in front of a white board with 'Plan T)' marked out with a bright red X, showing its failure.

"Oh!" Mitsukuni interrupted Tamaki's long speech that all of us have been listening to since they got there. His smile brightened and he raised his hand as high as he could hold it, before waving it side to side excitedly. "Me! Me!" He began to hop. "I have an idea~!"

Stars filled his cousin's eyes, as flowers started to twirl around his head, happy.

* * *

**Plan C)***

Kagome was sitting at the windowsill—

"Gome-chan!" The extra sweet voice of Honey called out, catching everyone attention. Kagome paused, and turned his head to look at him.

"Yes, Honey?" He greeted, a soft look in his usual cold eyes as he reached out and patted the child like man on the head.

"I found this really great cake shop!" He cheered. "I was going to have them deliver this wonderful cake so you can eat it!" He seemed excited, with a brightly flustered blush going across his cheeks in glee. "It's really really good!" He nodded, his smile widening and the flowers around his head twirled extra fast. "The best I have ever eaten!"

"Really?" This caught his attention, knowing how many cakes Honey has gobbled down in his life. "Well, you should definitely have them bring it then!" He licked his lips.

"That's the thing." Honey quickly put on his best act, looking down at the ground sadly while moving his foot in a circle. "They won't bring it here." He sniffled. "So if it's okay, can you give me your address, so I can have it delivered to your house?" He asked, looking back up at him questionably, wondering if he would take the bait. "I don't want you to miss trying this delicious cake!"

"…" Kagome froze, looking down at Honey for a moment. He didn't immediately object, which was a good thing—"…!" His eyebrows angled together in thought, and he nibbled on his lips, hesitating. He looked down at the ground, as if debating it, then back up to Honey—Then back down at the ground again. All the while the hosts were watching intensely, wondering if he would succumb to his biggest weakness that they knew of—cake. "Cake…" He mumbled, weighing his options. "Secret identity..." What is he, a super hero? He finally sighed, deciding, before looking back up at Honey. "Honey…?"

"Yes?" He tilted his head cutely.

"Can't you just give me the name of the shop instead?" He smirked down at him, a sparkle of amusement dancing in his eyes.

All the hosts that were watching, sighed, a small bead of sweat fell down the sides of their faces in disbelief.

Kagome was able to have his cake—and eat it too…

**Plan C) Failure!**

* * *

Same thing, new day, as Mori found himself yet again before a white board, now becoming familiar with it. Tamaki was ranting on about how stubborn Kagome was, and that we needed something new, innovated—

"Something that would lead us to Kagome's house, without him evening knowing!"

"…" The sound of rapid typing was coming from the side, and everyone turned towards the noise. They watched, impressed, as Kyoya sat at one of the tables, typing on his laptop, his fingers were nothing but a blur. After several more moments he paused, used his pointer finger, and pushed up his glasses, causing a gleam to reflect from the light, an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

**Plan K)***

Kagome was sitting in class, resting, his feet propped up on his desk with his eyes closed. The twins walked up to him, both wrapping their arms around his shoulders, and causing the cold man to slowly open his eyes to glance at them, curious. As their hands dangled from either side of his shoulder, he watched them cautiously, humming.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Want to help us-" Kaoru started.

"Play a trick on the teacher?" Hikaru finished.

"…?" He opened his mouth widely, a huge yawn escaping its captivity. Not bothering to cover his mouth as he yawned like a loin, his gaping mouth snapping shut before he clicked his tongue. He sighed, and stood up from his desk, the twin's hands sliding off his shoulders and he could feel their touch going down his back. "Sure." He agreed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and stepping forward.

"…" The twins smirked, and they both tapped him on the back in encouragement, chuckling. **"Great!"**

* * *

"I'm leaving." Kagome announced, holding his hand up into the air as he walked to the door. "I'm going home." Now that everything was cleaned, and the club hours were over. Hearing the muffled goodbyes from everyone talking at once, he hummed, the door clicking shut behind him, signaling his departure.

Everyone was staring at the door for several more seconds, tension high between them. Suddenly, as if the glasses wearing host were magnetic, the others zoomed from their random spots around the large room, appearing beside him.

"Hmmm." Pressing a button on his laptop, which he has been monitoring all day, and a screen popped up. It was a map, a skyward view of the city, and on that map was a blinking red dot. "Good job, twins."

"**Heh."** They grinned, rubbing their noses arrogantly as they stared at the screen. **"Was easy!"**

Everyone leaned in, staring intensely as the dot moved further and further away. It paused for a few moments, then suddenly picked up the pace and ran. They gave small noises as they watched it run past several blocks, before it slowed down and began to roam. It went in several circles around the same building and areas, than stopped at the park. After a few minutes there, it continued on its way, before finally coming to a complete stop at some buildings.

"…" Kyoya hummed, watching as the dot never moved from its spot for several minutes. "That must be it…" With that said, he stood from his chair. Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he flipped it open and placed it to his ear. He smirked. "Bring the car around..."

* * *

Sitting inside of the limousine, everyone was waiting impatiently. No one spoke, which made the air uncomfortable. Kyoya had his laptop open, giving the driver directions. It wasn't until he spoke the words 'stop' did everybody visually tense, some from excitement, others from nervousness.

He was the last to step out of the long black vehicle, watching as the others stared at the tall building with a dreadful expression, their bodies losing all their blood, leaving them white as ghosts.

"…?" Mori blinked at their reaction, before staring up at the building too—"…!" His eyes widened.

What stood before them was a tall, grey building. It looked tore up, as parts and paint where chipped, falling off, and some pieces of the structure were missing all together. There was graffiti scribbled all along the wall, and the empty, rundown atmosphere, was almost too much to bear. Litter was scattered across the street, mostly empty cans and bottles.

"…" Humming, Kyoya pulled out a handheld device from his pocket. After pressing the red button, it started to beep. He moved it side to side, and in one direction it beeped slightly faster than in the other. "This is not where Kagome lives." Everyone sighed in relief at his words. "He's over there." He pointed towards the alleyway beside the building instead. Relief quickly changed back to shock, their eyes going wide with horror.

It was then that Kyoya walked towards the darkened area between the two structures, everyone fallowing him cautiously. Held out in front of him was the device, and as they got further and further into the shadows, the pause between beeps got shorter and shorter. It didn't take long for it to start blaring in warning like a siren. They all looked at where he had it pointed, and everyone's turned green—A metal trash can standing tall before them.

"No way!" Tamaki screeched, backing away. "Kagome is in there?"

"…" Kyoya glanced around the tin can, just to make sure, before he sighed, adjusting his glasses back onto his nose. "It's more likely that he threw it away, Tamaki." The annoyance in his tone was clear.

"Thank god…" Placing her hand onto her chest, Haruhi sighed, as if to calm her rapid heart. Suddenly a loud crash was heard as the trashcan moved, tossing back and forth, rattling.

"…!" Everyone stared at the object in shock, all blood draining from their bodies as they once again turned into living ghosts. They all then looked at Kyoya questionably.

"I said 'likely'." He pointed out. "I didn't say that the option of him being in there still wasn't plausible." They froze at his words, before looking back down at the metal container that, for the moment, was still.

"…" Being unable to take it anymore, Mori found himself walking towards it. They all gasped in surprise by his bold move, watching him place his hand on the handle of the lid. "…!" He gave a grunt, preparing himself as he jerked the lid off of the can—

"…" Everyone paused, their face falling, and a large drop of sweat trickling down the side of their heads.

"Arf!" The trash covered dog barked as it wagged its tail at them, its once white coat covered in blotches of dirt and garbage. They all groaned, covering their noses to try and block the smell emitting from the dog and the compost.

"…" A blinking dot coming from the dog's neck caught Mori's attention. He reached out and plucked the small circular device, without the pup even knowing what happened.

"Arr!" He gave a happy yelp, and without notice, the dog launched itself out of the trash can, and towards a certain blonde leader—Causing the man to give a girlish scream, falling onto the floor with a yell.

"Help me!" He pleaded from the ground. "It's attacking me!" Tears were in his eyes, as the small dog walked up his chest, coming face to face with him.

"Arf!" It gave a pleased bark, before suddenly lathering Tamaki in huge slobbering licks, covering his face in its wet kisses.

"S-stop!" He tried to push it away. "Ha-HA~ha! Stop!" Yet Tamaki couldn't hide the fact that he was enjoying the greeting the dog decided to grant him with.

"…" Mori turned away from the comical scene, and showed the device he got off of the dog to the vice-president of their club-

"…" He sighed in disappointment, scribbling down several things on his clipboard.

**Plan K) Failure!**

* * *

Mori was standing in the club room, while everyone was gathered around the white board yet again. He placed himself in the back, observing as the others just continued to talk about what they believed might work, or what wouldn't. It became apparent that everyone was running out of new ideas, and fast…

"**We threw everything we could think of at him."** The twins started to have doubts. **"It's like he is always one step ahead of us."**

"Is it possible he can read minds?" Hikaru sighed.

"Who knows…?" Kaoru shrugged.

"It is theoretically impossible." Kyoya added his thoughts.

"Have we really run out of ideas?" Tamaki seemed disappointed. "Come on, there must be _something_ we haven't tried that he wouldn't suspect!"

"Umm…" Haruhi tapped her finger to her chin, before looking towards the blonde leader. "Why don't we just ask him…?" The innocent idea flowed through her lips, causing the other club members to pause in their ramblings and look at her. There was tension in the air as they all thought over her words, as if the idea never even crossed their minds before—because it hasn't…

"**That would never work." **The twins were the first to deny the idea, brushing it off with a wave of their hands, smirks on their faces at the mere thought of it.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"**Well…?"** They both looked at each other, as if to find the answer from their mirror counterpart, but they were both left speechless when they couldn't think of a reasonable reply—

"He definitely wouldn't be suspecting it…" Kyoya hummed, the first to agree to Haruhi's simple idea. He paused in his writing, just long enough to adjust his glasses.

"Even if it were possible, who is going to be the one to ask him?" Tamaki thought further on the idea, his hand underneath his chin.

"**It would have to be someone he trusts."** The twins spoke once more.

"Someone who he likes." Hikaru hummed, also putting his hand under his chin. He looked at his brother, and slowly a grin was starting to form on his face. As if reading his mind, Kaoru's face copied his-

"Someone who won't get clobbered just for asking…" He looked at his brother out of the corner of his eyes, and everyone paused at their words, thinking—

"…?" Mori blinked in surprise when everyone slowly turned around and stared openly at him. "…"

Oh, boy…

* * *

**Plan Mori)**

Taking a deep breath, Mori sighed, watching Kagome sit at his perch by the window. Looking behind his shoulder, the other members were huddled around another, watching him with excitement, the twins and Tamaki held out their thumbs in a 'go get him' motion, cheering. He looked back towards his target and sighed once more.

Taking his first step, he began to walk up to his side. It didn't take too long before he was standing before him, and looking down as his shadow fell over his resting form. He watched as Kagome paused and turned his head to gaze at him.

"Mori?" He hummed, sitting up straight, a calm expression taking over his usual cold mask. "Is something wrong?"

"…" He shook his head at his question, causing the shorter male to sigh in relief.

"Then what's bothering you?" He could easily tell that something was upsetting him.

"…" Glancing one more time over his shoulder to the others, and seeing they were in the same pose as before, cheering him on with bright smiles, he sighed, turning his attention back to the blue-eyed male. "Where do you live?" He decided to just get straight to the point.

"You want to know where I live?"

"…" He nodded in reply.

"…" Kagome sighed, scratching his head in thought. "You really want to know?" He asked again. He gave another nod, a serious expression on his face. "…" He paused, glancing away from his form and beyond him—"Hmm…" He hummed, looking at the others who were waiting curiously behind him. "You sure you are not asking because of _them_?" He rephrased his question, while looking back into his onyx eyes. His words caused him to blink in surprise.

"…" He lowered his head in slight shame. It was true he was there because the others asked him too—"They did ask me, but I came because** I** want to know." He gave his honest answer.

"…" Kagome stood up, staring directly into his eyes for several tense moments, as if he was studying him. "I want to tell you Mori." Raising his hand, he felt his long fingers glide through his short hair, only to make a U-turn and stop on his cheek. His warm palm felt nice against his cooled skin. "But if I tell you, they will find out-" He tried to explain. "So I can't… I'm sorry." A gentle pat of reassurance was all that he was given, signaling the end of the conversation.

He felt his fingers slide down his jaw slowly, before it left him and returned to its usual spot, inside of his pocket. As he stood there in slight shock by his words, Kagome walked away from him, his arm gently brushing against his as he passed.

Mori was finally able to snap out of his daze when the others suddenly surrounded his form, asking several questions at once.

Yet all he could do is lower his head in defeat, and shake his head...

**Plan Mori) Failure…**

* * *

Mori was still in the club, and everyone was unsure of what to do by this point. He was sitting on the couch with Honey, while the others were seated at the tables. The only one even near the board was Tamaki, his hand tucked underneath his chin for support.

He reached over and grabbed his cup of tea, taking a small sip of it—

"I have an idea!" Tamaki suddenly announced, his finger pointing high into the air with a pleased grin on his face.

"Well, that's new." Kyoya never paused in his note taking, yet continued to listen.

"The boss has-" Kaoru started.

"An idea?" Hikaru finished.

"**Isn't that kind of dangerous boss?"** The twins teased him, smirking. **"You might hurt yourself…"**

"That's not funny guys!" The prince pouted.

"Tamaki is right." The cooling voice of Kyoya spoke up, standing from his chair to deal with the situation calmly. "We should hear him out."

"Kyoya…" Tamaki was in tears of joy, happy he was on his side.

"After all, our Prince getting an idea doesn't happen very often..."

"Tamaki gets ideas, but they are not very good ones…" Even Hiruhi joined in on the tormenting fun. They all nodded to each other, agreeing.

"…!" Tamaki huddled by the nearest corner, as he began to mumble about how rude and mean everyone was being towards him, while a dark aura was slowly emitting from him.

"…" Mori sighed.

Since Kagome wasn't around at the moment, **someone **has to pick on the leader, he guessed…

* * *

Kagome was sitting at a small circular table that the club was kind enough to keep out for her. It was after hours for the club to be open, yet here she was, looking down at the scattered papers across the top of the table, book open before her. Mori sat directly across from her, as he tried to explain the symbols and numbers that were printed on the white paper.

She sighed, scratching her itching skull with the eraser part of her pencil in frustration. Mori was trying his best, but she was still having a hard time with it. Reaching over she grabbed her cup of tea, and placed it to her lips—She paused, seeing something moving in the warm liquid.

"Krabby…" She tried not to laugh, but chose instead to smile down at the small crab.

"Ki~" It snapped its pinchers together in the air as bubbles floated out of his mouth in joy. It then started to swim around the dark drink in glee, enjoying his refreshing bath, hearts were bobbing up and down around his head in happiness.

"…" She sighed and placed the cup back down on its plate, unable to scold the happy crustacean when it was enjoying itself…

"X and Y are…" Mori paused in his explanation, lifting his pen up from her paper and staring directly at her. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, but I just don't understand it Mori." She sighed for the tenth time that evening, placing her pencil down in aggravation.

"Here." He tried to simplify it even further for her, as he started to jot down notes on a sheet of paper in front of him. As he did so, she stared at his hand writing, impressed. It was neat, and the words were clear and readable—Unlike her own chicken scratches marked on the paper. "It's easy." He tried to make it sound simple. "You just take this number and times it by the amount to…" He used his pen and started to point to several of the numbers and letters he written down.

"Let me see…" She leaned over the small table, to get a better look. Once she was getting a birds-eye view, she found her whole body leaning over the tiny table, but she knew it would hold her weight. As she scanned over the words, her mind was starting to click into place as she tried to use it. She was getting a headache, and just as her brain was staring to reel, her hair slid off her shoulder and fell directly onto the paper, covering it with its inky black locks. The action successfully distracted her from what little concentration she had, and blocking her of any intelligent thoughts she was gathering moments before. "…" She sighed in frustration. "I can't understand this Mori, I'm just too stupid." She turned away from the paper—

"No you're not." His angry tone caused her to blink in surprise, and she raised her head to stare at him—

"…?" Her nose was almost touching his, as her eyes stared directly into his smoky grey orbs. A splash of color was flushed across his cheeks, yet he still stared at her with a serious expression. She could feel the heat from his body, even though they were not touching—"…" A soft expression over took her once irritated features, and she smiled at him.

"…!" This surprised him slightly and he blinked, the color on his cheeks darkening.

"…" She gently pressed her forehead against his, almost getting lost in his confused grey eyes—"Thank you." She found herself unable to stop the words coming out of her mouth. He paused, something flickering within his dark pools, before finally glancing away from her and to the corner of his eyes.

"You're welcome…"

"Hmm." She hummed at his words, and backed away to sit once more in her chair.

* * *

"You're getting better." Mori hummed, proud, as he handed back his paper, all of the answers were correct.

"…!" This seemed to please him, as he stared at the paper, impressed at his own work. Kagome then paused, glancing out of the windows that surrounded the room. "It's getting late though." He sighed, and placed the paper between the pages in the book, before closing it with a loud smack.

"…" Mori took notice that the sun was quickly setting, painting the sky orange. Time seemed to fly by quickly while he was torturing the smaller male— "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." He stood from his chair, stretching out the kinks from his back. Mori also thought it was best to stand, not surprised that his own joints and muscles were sore from not being used for the past hour or so.

"Ki." Krabby took that as a sign of departure, so he quickly scuttled across the expensive cloth that was draped over the table, and hopped across the large gap, landing on Kagome's shirt. "Ko~" He quickly crawled up the wrinkles of fabric to perch at the top of his shoulder.

"I wouldn't forget you." Kagome smirked down at him, before raising his finger and gently patting it on its head in reassurance. "Now say goodbye to Mori."

"Ko-ki~" (^-^) It waved its large claw in the air, a happy expression on its face as hearts dotted around its head.

"Bye." He smirked down at the crab, amused.

"Thanks Mori, we had fun." As he passed him, the cold man reached up and patted him roughly on the shoulder in farewell, before continuing at his calming stroll out of the club—Leaving his books and paperwork scattered across the table to use for tomorrow, not wanting to take them with him.

After a small click, signaling his departure, he quickly found himself being surrounded by the other club members.

"Here, Mori." Tamaki walked up to him, a large confident smile on his face as he handed him a wad of brown fabric. "Put this on."

"…?" Though he wasn't sure what they were planning, he didn't object and took the offered cloth.

"Let's go men!" Tamaki twirled around with his hands onto his hips, a grin spreading from one side of his face to the other. "Ouran Host Club—Mo~ove out!"

* * *

"Haruhi, what is your status… over?" Tamaki whispered into the radio, holding it close to his mouth as he crouched behind the wall.

"Everything is fine…" Was the response on the other end.

"Haruhi, you are suppose to say over!… over."

"…" An irritated sigh came over the speaker. "…over."

"…!" Tamaki gave a pleased squeal on the other end.

"Why me…" You could hear her slapping her palm against her forehead.

"You forgot to say over again!... over."

"… Just shoot me now…" She grumbled.

"Twins!" He practically screeched, ignoring Haruhi for the moment. "The fox has moved to the rabbit's den and is on the hunt!" He paused. "Over~!"

"…**What?" **The twins questioned on the line.

"I think what Tamaki means is that Kagome is moving…" Kyoya translated. "…over." You could hear his amused tone, even over the radio.

"Why didn't-" One started.

"You say so?" Another one completed.

"Mori, can you see where he is going?" Tamaki asked him. "Over~?"

"Hmm…" Was his only reply.

"Cake is yummy~!" Honey cheered over the other end, also wanting to say something. He then started to giggle over the line.

"**Boss…"** The twins sighed.

"Why are we even using radios?" Hikaru questioned his sanity.

"We are all right behind you…" Kaoru voiced everyone else's thoughts.

"Because it's cool~!" The prince's eyes started to shine with delight as he stood up, turning the face them. "And it's probably the only time we will be able to use these!"

"And what is with this getup?" Haruhi complained as she pulled on the brown overcoat she was dressed in, identical to everybody's. "I don't even know how you talked me into wearing this…"

"It's elementary, my dear Haruhi." Tamaki smirked, and stood tall, pointing to the now darkened and star littered sky. "Kagome is sharp, so we have to disguise ourselves so he doesn't recognize us."

"But Groucho Glasses…?" She questioned, glancing around. "I mean, shouldn't we all be wearing something different if that's the case…" She reached up and pulled off her glasses—

"Don't!" He quickly shoved them back on her face, looking suspiciously side to side. "He will quickly notice you if you don't have it on!" He gave a hushed whisper.

"If anything Sempai, we stick out." She tried to convince him. "It's not like we blend in with these things-"

"…" Mori was also beginning to notice how everyone was staring at them—And the mustache was starting to tickle—He wiggled his nose side to side to try and get rid of the itch.

"It's **my** plan~!" He reminded them once again, a pout on his face as he whined.

"And what a great plan it is, Tamaki." Kyoya boosted his ego, sending the Prince into 'high and mighty' mode.

"It is, isn't it?" He smirked, posing as he ran his hand though his luscious blonde locks, sparkles glittering all around his form.

"**Can we say something?"** The twins held up their hands.

"Yes?" The prince slowly turned his head to them, a satisfied look in his eyes as he smiled.

"Kagome is-" Kaoru started.

"Getting away…" Hikaru finished, reminding him what the whole point of the plan pointed in the same direction as they looked at him with a blank expression.

"Ack!" The prince was quick to turn on his heel, running in the direction where he last saw Kagome. "…!" He paused, noticing no one else was following him. "Well! Come on!" He motioned with his hand to follow.

* * *

Mori found himself crouched behind a wall, everyone crowded around and following Tamaki as he watched Kagome's every move. The cold man was walking ahead of them, his hands inside of his pockets as he casually strolled down the street. After he moved so far ahead, Tamaki would motion to them over his shoulder, and they would quickly move up. Dashing and crouch behind the nearest alleyway, smoothly moving from one hiding spot to the next.

Every normal person walking around them would stare at them suspiciously, with strange looks on their faces…

"So…" Mitsukuni hummed, thinking as he tapped his chin and looked at the sky. "Are we playing the stalking game again?" He innocently asked.

"It isn't_ technically_ stalking…" Tamaki corrected. "It's called _observing… _from a distance."

Now, where as he heard _that _before…

"How long have we been following him?" Haruhi asked.

"It's been over thirty minutes now." A all too familiar cool voice answered, sighing.

"**Where is he going?" **The twins asked, curious.

"Home, where else?" Tamaki replied.

"I believe Kagome is headed to the southern district." Kyoya answered yet another question.

"Southern?" The twins repeated. **"You mean where all the…" **They paused. **"**_**Fun **_**stuff happens?"**

"If by '**fun'**, you mean, street fights, muggings, unsanctioned gambling, and other such illegal activities… then yes."

"Street fights!" Tamaki screeched, placing his hands onto his cheeks. "Muggings!" Tears started to form beneath his eyes. The prince quickly latched onto Kyoya's waist, anchoring himself to the tall man.

"**It's not that bad boss."** The twins shrugged.

"Once the sunsets, the streets are filled with neon lights, and music." Kaoru tried to calm him down.

"And every corner you take could be your last!" Hikaru smirked, quickly smashing the rest of Tamaki's courage with his words.

"Eee~!" The scaredycat hissed in fright.

"Tamaki, please control yourself…" The usually calm male sighed, trying to pry the fearful man off of him—

"…!" Tamaki suddenly paused in his cries of horror, as if he just got an idea. "Haruhi! Save me~!" He turned around and wrapped his arms around the girl, catching her off guard. He then began to rub his cheek against hers, a smile on his face.

"Why me…?" Haruhi sighed in defeat, not even trying to remove him.

"…" Mori turned his gaze away from the others, and glanced around the corner. "Kagome." He called to get the others attention, pointing towards the male as he continued to walk away without them.

"**!"** Everyone quickly moved up, tailing the unsuspecting man once more.

As time went by, he began to notice that the more they walked, the more the street started to change. The buildings were aligned with signs and flashing lights. The air was filled with music, escaping from every crack and crevice in the structures. Even the people had started to change…

Gone were the common folk with modest clothing, and bland colors, replaced with people of all shapes and sizes. Muscled bound men with open shirts- small thin men with piercing all over their faces. Women with tight shirt, short skirts, high heels—and women with colorful dresses and designs.

Though they were all different in style, they all had one thing in common—They looked like they were having fun.

"Is it just me, or is everyone parting a way for Kagome?" Haruhi spoke up, catching their attention back to the man in front of them, and away from the lights and flashes of distraction.

"…" Mori watched as everyone was staying away from Kagome, choosing to move onto either side of the male as he casually walked straight down the middle of the sidewalk.

There wasn't many people, maybe one or two every few steps, but he began to wonder why they were like that—He paused, seeing that a group of women that were chatting in front of a building stopped their whispering, and looked towards them—Mori blinked— They were not looking at them, but Kagome…

They openly stared as Kagome passed them, only to have all of their cheeks flush with color once he finally reached them—

"Nice to see you out and patrolling tonight, Kagome." The tall women with long blonde hair spoke up.

"…" He gave a nod in greeting.

"…**!"** They cooed, fanning themselves in delight. They all took a few steps towards him, going around him in a semicircle, and giving off small hums in glee. Their movement caused the man to stop in his stroll.

"Kagome~ you are going to come in tonight?" A girl spoke up.

"Yes! Have some fun with us again!" Another girl jumped up and down.

"You are so much more exciting than the other pigs in there." One of the women gently touched Kagome's arm, which caused the club members to stare in shock.

"You really know how to put them in line!"

"I can't join you tonight." His words caused the women to pout and give off displeased groans. "Now now, don't be like that…" Releasing one of his hands from his pocket, he gently touched one of them on the cheek, causing the young girl to giggle. "Maybe some other time." With that, he continued on his way again, waving to them over his shoulder a small farewell. "Ladies…"

"…" They gave small whines, sniffling in sadness as they tried to hold back their tears, but they waved back nonetheless. **"Come visit us later!"** They called back, and after a few moments they giggled amongst themselves and went back to standing in front of the building, the topic of conversation quickly changing to the cold man that gave them his undivided attention—if just for a few moments…

"…" As our club passed the group of ladies, they all paused in their talking and stared at them. "…" Mori found his grey eyes locking onto the beautiful redhead, and she gave a soft smile toward him.

"Hello there, handsome." She winked at him.

"…!" He could already feel a rush of blood flooding his cheeks, and he coughed, quickly turning his head away from her.

The women started to giggle, amused by his reaction—This only served to make his already flushed cheeks grow hotter…

* * *

They continued to follow Kagome through the city. As they kept their pace behind the calm male, he took notice of the men and women's reactions to the cold man as he passed them.

Women, even in front of the man they were with, would stare, their faces becoming flushed with desire. Some men would glare jealously, while other looked on in admiration.

A few in particular stood out from the others—

A rather handsome looking man, with an opened buttoned up shirt, boots, semi-slick back hair, and a tattoo printed on his chest walked towards him. A woman was on either arm as he smirked confidently down the street, entertaining the beautiful ladies that were attached to his arm as he strolled down the street, headed toward Kagome—

The man removed his lips from the giggling woman's ear, and looked forward—He paused, catching a glimpse of Kagome, as he causal continued his stroll down the street towards him. His smile immediately shifted to a neutral expression, and he quickly shifted his body, pulling the two women along with him.

Like the rest, he too moved to the side of the street, making enough room for the cold man to walk past him. Yet this man was different, even though everyone made way for Kagome, they continued their walk down the street—but he…

He stopped all together, and turned to face Kagome's direction. The women didn't question him, for they too fell in his steps and became quiet as they allowed Kagome room to move forward. Yet once Kagome approached his stilled from, the man lowered his head respectfully to him, which surprised Mori.

"…" Kagome inclined his head in acceptance, never pausing in his stroll, and continued to walk past them.

The man never raised his head from its position until Kagome was several feet ahead of them, yet once he passed, the man turned back towards the woman and began to nibble on her ear while whispering words of grandeur and praise, acting as if nothing had happened and continued his own walk down the street in the opposite direction.

Mori couldn't help but stare as the man approached them, not even giving them a glance of acknowledgement, and continued his playful attics with the ladies by his side instead. As Mori watched the man walk pass them, going further and further away, he began to wonder—

Who was Kagome…?

That was not the only time someone did such a greeting to the usually unsociable male as he was walking down the street, minding his own business.

Another rough, yet strangely good-looking man, was going to cross paths with Kagome. He had blond spiky hair, sunglasses on, even though it was night time, an open vest showing his battle scars, and tight jeans. Yet once the man spotted Kagome walking towards him, even he moved to the side. He stopped, respectfully took off his glasses, and placed them over his chest, bowing submissively to him as he calmly walked by the tough looking man.

"…" Kagome gave a bored yawn, and raising his hand, playfully smacking his palm against the man's head. The surprise motion caused the man to blink, taken back, almost falling over, unbalanced, and a spot of color quickly rushed into his cheeks. Kagome then roughly patted the man on the head, as if he were a child, a smirk on his face.

"…!" The man suddenly tensed and glanced around, as if looking for something— Kagome removed his hand from the blonde's head, and placed his finger up to his lips. "…" The blonde calmed down and nodded, as if in understanding, and stood straight once more, easily towering over the male, placing his glasses back onto his face.

Kagome then continued on his way down the street, after putting his hand back into his pocket.

"…" Mori just hummed to himself, wondering what just happened…

* * *

They continued to follow Kagome's every move, as he walked throughout the city. Everyone was getting more relaxed and confident with their _observing _skills, soon becoming more daring and shortening the distance between us and the unsuspecting target quite a bit.

"…" Mori watched as Kagome rounded another corner-

"Let's go!" Tamaki ordered them, and they all quickly took chase, and ran around the same corner—"Gah~!" He gave a hushed squeal in surprise and swiftly put on the brakes, successfully causing everyone else to collide into him, and almost falling down on top of him in a pileup.

"**Why are you stopping for-"** The twins spoke up, but were silenced when Tamaki moved in a blur of motion and slapped his hands over top of their mouths.

"ShhH~!" He gave a suppressed hush, before glancing over his shoulders.

"…" Mori looked to where he was staring at and his eyes widened in surprise, as did the others. As if their lives depended on it, they all turned tail and ran back behind the corner, only to appear a few moments later as they curiously stuck their heads out to catch a glimpse of the action.

Kagome was standing in the street, surrounded by a group of not so friendly thugs. All of them looked tough, and they all had a grin slapped onto their faces. Even though they outnumbered him, Kagome didn't seemed scared or even upset the least bit.

"Kagome, Kagome." One of the men, supposedly the leader, reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, lifting Kagome into the air and laughing at him. "A bird like you should really stay in his cage." He insulted. His goons laughed at his joke, enjoying making fun of the male before them. "But I must say that we are happy to see you tonight—aren't we boys?"

"**Yeah~!"** The men all cheered, holding up their fists, held within them were all sorts of different weapons, ranging from bats to pipes and knives.

Unconsciously Mori's fist balled tightly by his side, and he swallowed the lump that gathered in his throat, concerned for the shorter male—

"…" Kagome just smirked, never removing his hands from his pockets. This just served to make the leader angry, and he growled.

"Idiot!" He harshly threw him away, making the host stumble backwards several steps and in front of the alleyway that was conveniently beside them. "I was going to let you off easy, but I changed my mind!" His confident grin returned. "Ready the dogs!"All the men cheered again, but they were louder, an echoing sound of their reinforcement, which has been hidden in the shadows the whole time, finally decided to reveal themselves. Among the noise were several powerful deep barks—

"…" Kagome glanced at the shadows that was behind him, still concealing the extra men that the thugs brought with them—

"…!" Mori's eyes widened when he saw a large Doberman jump out from the darkness and latched onto Kagome's arm.

It wasn't a moment later that another dog ran out, chain leash still attached to its collar, and it also jumped towards the blue-eyed host. Kagome quickly moved out of the way from it's dangerous jaws, before he put his attention towards the animal still attached to his arm. With a swift yet powerful motion, he slashed through the air, knocking the dog loose from its grip on his limb, and ripping part of his shirt along with it. The dog gave a yelp as its body slammed against the building, but it quickly recovered, shaking off its pain as if it was nothing.

Kagome's eyes quickly scanned the area, and took several steps backwards until his body was quickly engulfed in the darkness of the alleyway, hiding his body from his, and the rest of the host club's view, from their spot.

"Get him!" The leader ordered, and like a tidal wave, they all ran into the shadows, spirits and weapons held high.

Mori quickly got to his feet, and took a step forward going to Kagome's side—He paused when he felt something tug at the trim of his trench coat. Seeing Mitsukuni's brown orbs, staring up at him through the Groucho Glasses, caused him to blink down at him questionably.

"He will be fine." He reassured him. "Gome-chan is strong enough to take care of them."

"…" He knew Kagome was strong. He knew he would no doubt beat them. He_ knew_, yet— He looked back at the alleyway- Why did he want to jump in and help, even at the risk of his own life? Why does his throat feel like it's on fire, and he couldn't breath? Why does it feel like his heart is aching?

"Yeah, but it's not like he is superhuman! He will never win against all those guys—and they have weapons!" Haruhi objected, looking around to see who was thinking the same thing.

"**Yeah, but he beat the Heavyweight Champion—Remember?"** The twins reminded them— They all paused, thinking back, and slowly everyone started to change colors to a sickly green just remembering it—

Suddenly there were loud crashes and bangs coming from the shadows in the alleyway. Screamed of terror could be heard while scrapes and smashes echoed out into the street, among the several painful sounds was a distinct noise of growls and howls mixed into the chaos.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as someone flew out of the darkness, and into the street. His body and clothes were destroyed; only pieces left over, lumps and bruises were all over his face, almost making it unrecognizable. The host's bodies soon lost all blood as it pooled to their feet in shock and fear, as more men soon followed, soaring through the air and landing scattered in the sidewalk and street, groaning in pain.

Then just as fast as it started, it stopped, and all was quiet. The members stuck their heads out of the side of the building even further, curious to see what happened—

Then a sound entered their ears, yet they were unable to see anything, for the dust cloud disturbed from the scuffle was covering everything. A soft noise of boots tapping against the cold concrete of the street, calmly strolling forward, leaving a haunting echo.

Just as the mist of dust was clearing, a figure stepped out of the shadows—The host's turned even paler, if it was possible, a bead of sweat falling down the back of their heads, and chuckling nervously to themselves as they watched in disbelief, questioning what they were seeing…

Kagome strolled calmly out of the alley, as if they were no challenge to him. Surprisingly enough, walking obediently by his side was the same Doberman Mori saw attack the violent male moments before. In his hand held the scruff of a half-dead man's blooded shirt as he dragged his lifeless body across the ground. In his other hand was the chain that connected to the other Doberman, placed on the other side of the collected and obvious victor of the fight.

Other then the scrape he obtained from the dog attack at the start of the fight, there was not a single mark placed on the unfazed host. This all seemed rather impossible to all the people who were watching-

Then again, this _was_ Kagome…

"Ki~" Even from where he stood, Mori could see the hearts that were gathering around Kagome's shoulder, though he could not see the small crab, he knew he was there, enjoying every minute of it.

"…" Kagome lazily toss the man out in front of him. He gave a sickening plop, followed by a groan of pain, dust flying up when his body landed, and his face hit the solid floor with a smash. "Guard." He commanded with a cold tone, motioning with his hands, guiding the dogs forward, as he released the chain. They obey, and stepped up, their long yet calm strides padded up to the man, who he finally recognized as the leader who insulated Kagome moments before. Without hesitation, their long legs draped over, before they stood on top of the wounded man, causing him to moan into the street in pain. "Sit." Kagome smirked as he watched the dogs plop their rears down onto the man's back, releasing another set of gurgles and curses from the downed man. Kagome bent down and gently patted the dogs on the head in affection. "Good dogs." After roughly rubbing them on the noggin, he moved his hands down lower, crouching.

"…?" Mori began to question what he was doing, tilting he head to the side.

"That was a nice effort, Jill. You _almost _had me." Kagome stuck his hands into his right rear pocket, pulling out a black wallet, a grin on his face. Mori sighed, feeling slightly disappointed at Kagome's thieving act. Why is he stealing from the men who attacked him?

"My name is Jack…" Was the muffled cry of the man he was pilfering from.

"So…" Kagome ignored his comment and stood up, casually opening and peering inside the leather case. "See you on Wednesday?" After plucking all the money from the man's wallet, he found no further use for it, and tossed the now empty case over his shoulder in a bored manner.

"…" Jack sighed. "Yeah…" The man answered from his pathetic state on the ground. "But we _will_ get you next time!" He vowed.

"And I'm wearing pink lace panties." He responded sarcastically.

"You are!"

"…" A vein popped onto Kagome's forehead, and his eyebrow gave a twitch of irritation. "Idiot!" His leg swung up, hitting the poor man right in the sweet spot, where all men were powerless—

"GahHh!" Jack gave a loud grunt, followed by a whimpering groan as he squirmed underneath the two dogs who were still pinning him down.

Mori, and all the other male hosts gave a hushed hiss, wincing in pain and their hands instinctively cupped their valuables protectively.

"Stay." Kagome's expression softened as he gave one of the dogs a final pat on the head. He hummed, and as if everything that happened was as forgettable as a stick lying in his path, he just stepped over top of the moaning bodies, and continued on his way down the street…

"…" Mori sighed in relief, watching his back as he walked away.

His heartbeat returned to normal, seeing his form growing smaller and smaller. His tensed body deflated leaving him feeling unsatisfied, wanting to help Kagome in his fight, yet didn't. He was feeling guilt pool in his stomach for just standing there, but he had no other real choice. He knew Kagome would win, but just the thought of the smaller male being in any kind of danger made him upset in ways he couldn't explain—He would have blown their cover and wasted all their effort if he ran into the alley and fought alongside him…

"You coming, Mori?" Haruhi called to him, cutting off his thoughts.

"…" Looking up, he noticed that the other hosts were already ahead, quickly picking up the trail and continuing to follow the lone member. "Hmm." He hummed in response, and soon caught up to them, choosing to stay in the back…

* * *

Mori found himself standing before a large building. It was made of older material, and it blended in, compared to the brightly lit and neon covered buildings surrounding its darker appearance. It was obvious that, if the sign was anything to go with, that he was standing in front of a bar…

"**Why would Kagome go in there?"** The twins questioned, tilting their heads.

"Is that Kagome's house?" Mitsukuni asked, eyes wide with flowers floating around his head in excitement.

"I don't believe that was the reason for this particular situation." Kyoya sighed, jotting down some notes. Because there was no possible way Kagome lived at a bar… right?

"**Then should we go in?" **The twins looked around hesitantly.

"Of course we will go in!" Tamaki stood proud, holding his finger into the air in declaration. "We are men!" He smiled. "So we will walk in their like the men we are!" Reaching to his side, he quickly grabbed Haruhi and placed her in front of him, ducking behind her. "You go first Haruhi…"

"…" Haruhi just rolled her eyes and moved forward, going into the bar, while the others followed closely.

Mori was the last to enter the bar, but when he did, he was so taken aback by what he saw, he had to pause.

The widely open area was much bigger on the inside then what the outside tricked you into believing. The bar was in the back, stretching from the wall to halfway across the whole building with any drink imaginable placed onto the shelves behind the bartender. The entire interior of the building was made of wood, and seemed rustic in a way that made you feel like you stepped back in time, back to when pirates were ruling the seas, and the atmosphere that came with it only added to the fantasy that was playing in his mind.

Music entered his thoughts, making his mind go hazy. He glanced around to find the source, and his grey eyes landed on a piano that was placed in the opposite corner of the building from the bar. What was playing was dark and slow, reminding him much of saloon music, yet it wasn't, and its haunting melody sent chills down his spine.

He then found himself unconsciously glancing around the rest of the building. The rest of the area was a large open floor, circle tables ranging from different sizes in different areas were scattered around the building. There were several booths stationed along the open wall, taking up what open space was left that the bar stand didn't fill.

Almost all of the tables were filled with people, all of them chatting and talking about this and that, carrying on. Some took note of their arrival, giving them a glance, before going back to the conversations they were having with their comrades at the table they were staying at. Mori noticed that all the men that were here, looked not only tough, but they also had scars placed somewhere on their bodies, displaying their experience in fighting—Those who didn't, had tattoos and pierces placed on their flesh.

He wasn't the only one surprised by the building, for the others were also too stunned to move from their spots as they slowly took in their new surroundings. Though they were shocked, we regained our thoughts and continued on, walking further into the building to find a table where we all could sit.

Once Haruhi spotted a good sized circular table, they all shifted to it, before finally taking a seat, glad to finally be sitting down after that long stroll through the city that Kagome put them in—He paused, being reminded of the reason they were in there in the first place. He glanced around the room once more, looking for a familiar set of raven locks and cold blue eyes.

"Kagome." He called out the moment he caught a glimpse of their companion.

"Where?" Tamaki glanced around, trying to find him—

"There." He pointed to the bar that was conveniently enough just a few feet away. Everyone quickly put their focus on where he was directing them, and they all seemed to fidget in their seats, all wandering the same thing: What was he doing here?

They were seated at a table to the left side of the building, where not many other people were at. If that wasn't all, Kagome was just a few steps away, at the otherwise empty bar, sitting in one of the stools with a smirk on his face. The only worker there, the bartender, was standing in front of Kagome, looking down at him with a sly grin.

The bartender had short brown hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing open buttoned up shirt, a t-shirt underneath, and a single sliver hoop earring was dangling from his right ear. He seemed rather cheerful, as he put down the glass that he was cleaning, and leaned over the counter with a smile on his face, humming in amusement.

"Saka." Kagome greeted the man, who returned the greeting with a nod.

"'ello, Love." He called to him in a British accent.

"What is Kagome doing here?" Haruhi spoke up in a hushed whisper among them.

"**Don't tell me he is going to drink some alcohol?"** The twins seemed rather amused by this idea.

"If Kagome is old enough to drink here-"

"That means we are too, right?" Their grin stretched across their faces. Tamaki quickly denied the idea.

"No, Kagome would never-"

"The usual?" The bartender asked, though he already knew the answer, and reached underneath the bar.

"Yeah." Kagome replied dryly. Suddenly there was a loud thump as Saka harshly placed a huge bottle of wine onto the bar directly in front of the host, causing everyone eye's to double in size. "Just give me the whole bottle." He sighed, snatching the green tinted bottle from his hands.

"Ah, going to be here all night then?" He smiled down at him.

"Probably." He sighed, as if upset by something, and rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"…" Mori watched with mixed emotions at the scene that was playing before him. Kagome drinks? He had no idea—And by the looks of the other member's reactions to this new information, they didn't know either.

"Is this the secret Kagome has been hiding?" Kyoya hand were blurs of motion, writing down everything his saw. "Interesting…"

"Is that why he is always so tired?" Mitsukuni innocently asked.

"Maybe." Mori answered, looking down at the table in thought.

"Hmm, Long Island Ice Tea…" Hikaru mused to himself as he looked over a drink menu, Kaoru peeking over his arm to also look at the list.

"Bloody Pirate… That seems intriguing."

"Guys, be serious!" Haruhi harshly snatched the menu from Hikaru's hands, making them give a small cry of objection.

"Tancho!" The sound of Kagome's voice calling out loudly caused all the members to turn towards to the lone male sitting at the bar. "Catch!" With that small warning, he swung the bottle, as if throwing an axe, and it soared threw the air, headed right for the pianist. Mori was impressed when he saw the man just hold out his hand and easily catch the flying projectile without even looking, and lucky enough it didn't hit anyone on its way to him. "You know the one!" He shouted, a smirk on his face as he leaned back in his stool and placed his boot against one of the chairs beside him, tilting it to once side, making it rock back and forth.

The middle aged pianist used his teeth to pry open the bottle and pulling out the cork. After taking a big swig, he hummed in delight, before placing his bottle to sit beside the empty ones that were stacked on the musical instrument. Once his fingers hit the keys again though, a different tune was playing, to a slow jazz like song. The sound was rather appealing and it made Mori sigh and relax slightly in his chair as the tune continued to play in the background.

All of the host's members visibly relaxed as well, and though they wouldn't admit it out loud, they were glad Kagome wasn't buying that for himself…

"Not again." A complaint came from within the crowd of people on the right side of the building, at the tables.

"What was that?" Kagome shouted out his question, making everyone immediately go quiet, and the bar went unnaturally still. "You got something to say about my music?"

"…" There was a small pause, before a single man stood up. "Yeah!" He challenged, making everyone else turn towards him curiously.

"Ah!" Kagome must have recognized him. "Willy!" He smirked, amused.

"I'm tired of hearing the same shit every damn night!" He objected. "And for the last time, my name is Billy!" He grumbled, placing his hand on top of the sword that rested at his hip.

"Oh?" At his words the male quickly turned serious. "If you got something to say Willy, then come over here and say it." He glared down at the man, his intimidating aura working its charm, daring the man to speak his mind again—

"…" There was another long pause as the man weighted his options. "Tch." He snorted and turned his head away, before plopping himself back down in his chair in defeat—Kagome winning without even having to get out of his seat.

"That's right! You better sit back down you Fuckin' Pussy!" His attitude turned playful again and he smirked.

The bar suddenly erupted with deep laughter from all the men. The poor man grumbled, taking a large swig of his pint, chugging it all down quickly, as if to wash away his embarrassment, while his face became splotched with the color red all over his brightly lit cheeks.

"Hey Kagome!" A shout came from the crowd, catching his attention.

"Uh?" Was he replay as he turned towards the call of his name, the piano music went back to play in the background while light chatter was started again—

"What happened to your arm!" A buff looking man held up his pint of beer, a large smile on his roughish looking face.

"Jill ambushed me on the way here!" He replied, shrugging as if it was no big deal. "He had some dogs with him this time."

"Isn't his name Jack?" Saka asked.

"Nah." Kagome shook his head. "Jill is the perfect name for him, after all, he fights like a girl!" His statement sent the men in another roaring laughter, which caused Kagome's usually hardened expression to soften towards them.

"…" A small smile showed on Mori's face as he continued to watch the usual cold and unsociable male easily joke with the men here. It was a different side of him that he wished he would see more often. Though he knew he would have to call upon a miracle for Kagome to act so relaxed and dare he say it, playful, at the club room…

"Here you go." Saka, the bartender, placed a large bowl down in front of Kagome, in it was—

"Oden~" He smirked down at his meal, and pulled apart the disposable chopsticks that Saka provided.

"Your favorite." The brown haired man winked. "I know how you like it." Kagome sighed as he took the first bite, sighing in delight.

"…" He glanced over and saw Krabby positioning himself at the rim of the bowl.

"Ki~!" He then jumped into the bowl, landing in the boiling hot liquid, causing a very tiny splash in the colored water.

"Krabby." Using his chopsticks, he plucked the swim-happy crab out of the water. "You can't swim in there. Warm Tea water and hot oden are two completely different things. If you stay too long in there, you will cook yourself." He scolded him.

"Ki?" The crab gave a small pout, lowering its claws and head in shame.

"As long as you understand…" Kagome then placed him down on the bar. "Saka?" He looked towards the bartender for help.

"Comin' right up." He disappeared behind the bar, only to reappear moments later, with an open can of sardines. "Here you go." He placed it onto the bar, next to Krabby.

"Ko-Ki~!" (^-^) Hearts dotted all around his head and he clapped its claws in joy, before scurrying over to the can and began to devourer the fishy snacks, completely forgetting about his earlier scolding.

"Thanks Saka." Kagome thanked the man, before sticking another piece of his meal into his mouth.

"No problem, Love." Mori's eyebrow gave a small twitch at the familiarity he was giving Kagome.

"Oh." Kagome paused in his eating and reached into his pocket, pulling out the bills that he stole from Jack, the man who ganged up on him. "For you, to pay off my tab."

"How generous of you, I'm touched." The sly man reached out and captured Kagome's hand into his. After gently taking the cash, he placed the usually violent male's knuckles to his lips, giving it a soft kiss.

"…!" Mori coughed, trying to hold back the blush that was forming into his cheeks in surprise.

"For someone who beats other men to death, you have very soft hands." He smirked, staring into Kagome's blue eyes with his own.

"…" Kagome just sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling his hand out of the man's grasp. "Don't flatter me."

"…?" Mori was left stunned, wondering why Kagome didn't act like he normally did, and get angry at the man for touching him, let alone pulling a stunt like that.

"Aww." The man pouted and leaned onto the bar, using his arms for support. "But I enjoy complimenting you, after all I only tell the truth."

"Bullshit." Kagome grumbled, plopping another morsel in his mouth.

"…" Saka just watched quietly for the next few moments as Kagome ate his food, placing the meal into his awaiting mouth, before swallowing and stuffing himself with another bite— "You know…" A sly smirk spread across the man's face as he continued to stare. "You are turning me on right now— Ow!" A familiar can of sardines smacked against the man's skull, yet he only chuckled. "So rough." Reaching up he rubbed his bruised scalp and sighed.

"Ki?" Krabby gave a small pout as he looked down at his snack that was now scattered all across the floor on the other side of the bar.

"I'm sorry about that Krabby, I'll get you another can when we get home." He promised, gently patting his pet on the head with his finger for reassurance. "Saka." He called the bartender, which caused him to pause in his scalp massage and look towards him. "I wonder about you sometimes…"

"Oh, so you **do** think about me!" This immediately caught his attention and he smirked down at him. "Don't try to hide your feelings more me anymore, Love." He placed his hand over his chest. "We both can be adults about it." He continued. "You've wanted me as badly as I've been wanting you."

"..." Mori found himself squirming uncomfortably in his seat, listening to the exchange. Why does he feel so… angry?

"Looks like you found out my dirty secret." Kagome smirked, an amused look on his face.

"I knew it." He leaned forward. "No one can resist my charms forever." He gloated.

"We could use a guy like him at the host club!"

"Tamaki!" Haruhi gave a hushed scolding, causing the man to flinch at her tone.

"So how about you spend the night at my place and we can… talk? Hmm?" He hummed, his eyes fogging over with thoughts, and Mori didn't even _want _to guess what he was imagining. The quiet host found his hands balling into tight fists on his lap, and his jaw was clinched tightly, trying to suppress the bubbling feeling that was stirring in his stomach as he watched the man openly flirt with Kagome—and he didn't even seemed to mind!

"What about your wife?" The question made Mori cough in surprise and a rush of blood invaded his cheeks. Most of the club members were also taken back by his comment, but they continued to watch the exchange.

"Ah." He hummed, and waved it off as if it were no big deal. "She doesn't mind sharing…" His sly smirk grew. His words caused an even bigger stir among them, shocked by the bartender's bold proclaim at Kagome—except for a certain pair of trouble makers…

"**Hey."** The twins started to elbow each other, nodding in agreement. **"He is pretty slick."**

"She might even want to join us." He smirked. "Another reason why I am so deeply in love with her." He looked away from Kagome for a moment, in his own thoughts. "It's a rare to find someone both me and her agree on." He hummed.

"Has there ever been a moment in your life where you weren't thinking with your pants?" Kagome calmly asked.

"…" The man paused, and looked at the ceiling, as if deep in thought.

"You have to actually think about it-?" He sighed. "Nevermind, I think I got my answer…"

"So…" He smiled down at him. "You going to accept my offer?"

"What do you think?" Kagome huffed, putting another bite into his mouth.

"Yes?"

"No!"

"Ack!" He gave a yelp when Kagome reached out and grabbed a hold of his nose with his chopsticks, pulling the bartender closer to him till his upper body was hovering unbalanced over the bar. "Ahh~" He gave a pleased noise. "You are so cute when you are angry, Love." A goofy grin was on his face, as if he was on cloud nine.

"Saka, don't make me waste my entire dinner on you by making you wear it-" He paused, thinking. "No, wait, you might like that…"

"…" The bartender just smirked, amused. "The vipers have gotten a new leader." Saka informed him. The bartender's eyes gave a small gleam of seriousness as he stared into Kagome's blue pools.

"I don't see why that concerns me-" He huffed, and finally released his hold on the poor man's nose.

"The bloody wankers have started coming into wolf territory." His words caused Kagome to pause.

"I see." He looked down in thought. "Just keep tabs on them, and if they start trouble I'll just have to show them who it is they are dealing with." Kagome smirked.

"Kagome?" Saka called to him.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"You have **no** _idea_ how much you just turned me on."

"…" A small smirk appeared on Mori's face when he witnessed Kagome raising his bowl and dumping its containments overtop of the silly bartender's head, soaking him from head to toe in its hot liquid and clumps of food. He was amused, seeing the man having chunks and pieces laying on his shoulders, while the bowl was used as a makeshift hat, and was left their by the usually cold, but now chuckling host, who was also amused.

Mori was so focused on Kagome, that he didn't notice a man, along with his henchmen, walk into the bar, before looking around and strutting their way to their table—

"Hey." The man called out roughly as he stood directly behind a certain blonde prince—"You are in our seats, move." The man commanded.

"You're seats?" Tamaki seemed offended by the idea and he stood up, turning to face the man. "I believe we were sitting here first." He tried to talk to the man, but the angry expression he was giving him showed just how quick of a temper he had on him. "There are plenty of other empty tables here and I'm sure you can just sit there-" Mori's body tensed when he saw the man reach out and grab a fist full of Tamaki's overcoat, pulling him closer to his tattooed face.

"No." The man argued. "You see, now that you have upset me, I believe its only fair that I bet you and your fiends up, to show you some manners, and when I am done, we can just take your seats." The men behind him laughed, amused. "You won't be needing them after I rip a new hole in your ass and throw you out in the street!"

"He-he." Tamaki gave a nervous laugh as he waved his hands in front of his face in defense. "I'm sure we can talk about this-!"

"I'm done talking!" Tamaki gave a girlish scream as the man reared his fist back, an evil smile of joy plastered onto his face.

"…!" Both Mitsukuni and himself shot out of our chairs, going to help our friend. Yet we were left frozen in our movements, blinking in surprise when the fist was stopped, just mere inches from reaching the Prince's _beautiful _face, a hand was wrapped tightly around the thug's wrist, halting the assault.

"…" Mori followed the tightly gripping hand, only to come to a slider arm, and he smirked, seeing very familiar blue eyes, his famous cold expression donned on his face once more.

"Ahh~!" Tamaki had stars in his eyes and he was crying tears of joy at being saved.

"You must be the new leader of the vipers." Kagome quickly realized. "What are you doing here?"

"We are just here for a drink, isn't that right boys?" The man's once angry look flipped around, amusement dancing in his dark orbs. He looked over his shoulder to his gang of men, and they all agreed in a mumbled cheer. "See?"

"Don't fuck with me, you came to cause trouble." His grip on the man's wrist tightened, the man's jacket sleeve gave a groan of displeasure at the rough treatment. "Release him." The collected host ordered, staring the man down with an icy glare.

"Heh." He chuckled, but complied and let Tamaki go, who stumbled backwards a few steps, unbalanced. "What is this moron to you, Kagome?"

"…" Kagome glanced at the sniffling host as stars shone in his eyes in gratitude. "He is…" Tamaki was calling his name while cheering in joy. His eyes became wide with hope, while the word 'friend' written in a cloud bubble appeared above his head. "An idiot…" Mori watched as his dreams were crushed, and the poor leader immediately cracked, before his body broke apart and fell into pieces, crumbling onto the floor with a whimper. "But the others are my companions, and when you mess with my companions, you mess with me." He stated, staring the man down with his indifferent expression.

"Oh?" This seemed to interest the man. "Are you actually going to try and take us on? We out number you ten-to-one." He gave a chuckle in amusement, his men soon following his example and laughed softly behind him.

"And I was hoping that the new leader for the vipers would actually be someone with brains."

"What was that!" The man snapped out of his superiority and growled.

"What made you think I was alone?" Kagome's comment caused not only the man, but Mori to glance around the room—

"…!" We both blinked in surprise by the sight that was playing before them.

All the men who were once laughing and carrying on cheerfully in the bar moments before, were now tense, the smell of battle was high in the air. Half of them were already out of their chairs, their weapons out threateningly as they glared in hate at the men. A killing aura was quickly filling the building as the men growled in warning, daring the men to try anything towards the raven haired man who was standing before them. Even Willy— Umm—Billy, who was picked on and embarrassed by Kagome was on his feet, probably the most angry out of all of them, the sword strapped to his hip was halfway out of its sheath and an angry scowl was on his face.

"You see." Kagome spoke once more, smirking at the leader's oblivious show of fear as his skin turned pale. "My companion's problems, are my problems— and my problems, are **their** problems…" He flicked his head to the men behind him.

"…" The man was slowly becoming paler and paler, and he swallowed the lump that was gathering in his throat in nervousness.

"So if I were you, I would leave before you actually make me angry—which will make these guys angry."

"I-I'll be back!" He warned. Kagome just snorted, unfazed.

"No you won't…"

"…!" The man growled, but didn't argue, and with that, he turned around and left, his men following close behind him with their tails tucked between their legs.

"Kagome!" Tamaki cheered, suddenly happy again and he jumped towards the host.

"…" Kagome lightly smacked him away, sending him flying through the air and into the wall, leaving an indent as he stuck to it before crumbing onto the floor in a groan.

"**You were pretty cool."** The twins stood from their chairs, and walked over to him.

"That was amazing!" Mitsukuni stood below him with flowers bobbing up and down around his head. "Wasn't he amazing Takashi!" He then turned his bright brown eyes to him, and he nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Nicely executed and without causalities…" Kyoya hummed, fixing his glasses with a small smile on his face. "Good job."

"You were really impressive back there, Kagome." Haruhi also gathered around him. Kagome reached out, and patted Haruhi on the head in praise.

"Thanks guys." A rare smile appeared on his face.

"Haruhi…?" Tamaki whined, as he crawled towards them on his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face in defeat and sorrow. "My little girl~!"

"Would you please stop that 'little girl' stuff, Tamaki." Haruhi's expression dulled as she stared blankly at the poor host.

"But Haruhi~" Tamaki continued to whine. "I'm your daddy~!"

"You are not my father!" She growled, stomping her foot on the ground.

"…" Kagome hummed, amused at the scene.

"**So tell us Kagome…" **The twin's smiles grew into sly grins. **"How long did you know it was us?"** The asked, causing the members to pause and turn to look at the smirking male.

"The moment you started trailing me down the street…"

"No surprise there…" Kyoya already seemed to know this fact.

"What!" Yet the Prince had trouble comprehending it as he shouted in disbelief. "How?" He questioned. "My disguises were perfect!"

"Yeah." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Perfectly stupid!" His words caused the host club member to gasp and take a step back. "You guys don't exactly blend in…" He paused, looking in the corner of his eyes in thought. "I had to give my men the heads up so they wouldn't maul you the moment your suspicious looking asses waltzed into the bar…"

_Kagome walked into the very familiar bar, immediately being assaulted by the dark music and manly atmosphere—Ah, home away from home…_

_All the men paused in their chattering to hold up their beers in greeting or wave their hands to acknowledge her appearance. Deciding not to waste time, not knowing when the others would follow her in here, she cut to the chase. _

"_I'm being followed." She informed them. Her words caused the men to immediately tense and some of them even stood up from their chairs. Their attitudes did a complete turn around and they stared at her with fire in their eyes, no doubt the thought of blood being spilled in their minds. She quickly raised her hand, to calm them, the motion made them freeze in their movements. "They are the ones I told you about." She told them. "They are just curious about what I do after school, so I let them follow me here." Her words made them relax and their bloodthirsty intents cooled down. "So just act natural, and whatever you do… __**Don't **__laugh at them…"_

"Which was easier said than done!" One of the brawly men shouted, causing all the other men in the room to burst out laughing, their roars shaking the air in the building from the power of their deep rumbles.

"…" Everyone looked to one another, each taking in their identical appearances. Now that he was looking, their brown trench coats and Groucho Glasses made it hard for even him to not laugh at the comical appearance they made.

"You look so funny!" Hikaru laughed, pointing at his brother.

"Me!" Kaoru responded. "You're the funny looking one!" They both were leaning against each other for support as they held their sides and laughed until tears leaked from their eyes.

"I think these outfits are cute!" Mitsukuni jumped up and down, his coat swaying in his movements.

"…" Kagome's cold eyes softened towards his cousin, before reaching down and playfully ruffling his golden locks, humming in agreement.

"I believe that is enough fooling around for one night." Kyoya quickly got serious, already discarded his coat, and wearing his normal attire that was underneath it.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Haruhi agreed and also took off her coat.

"But I'm not tired~" Mitsukuni gave a small yawn, and rubbed his eye tiredly. Mori couldn't help but smile down at him and gave his head a gentle pat.

"Yes…" Kyoya was nodding, talking into his cell phone, before he pulled it away, and snapped it closed. "I already planned ahead and called each of us a ride home when we arrived. Our transportation is already outside and waiting for us." He informed everyone.

"**See you tomorrow Kagome?"** The twins took off their coats at the same time.

"Yeah." He waved, smirking as he watched them leave the bar, talking amongst themselves at the crazy night they just experienced.

"Come on Tamaki, let's go." Haruhi dragged the tear-filled leader behind her, as she too left the bar.

"Takashi…" Mitsukuni grabbed him by the hand, tugging on it as a sign for them to go too.

"Yeah…" He agreed and nodded—He paused, blinking when a different tug on his coat sleeve caught his attention and he glanced over, only to find himself staring into deep blue…

"Come one Honey, I'll escort you out, so we can let Mori and Kagome talk for a moment…" Kyoya quickly picked up on the mood between them, and calmly left them alone—well, as alone one can be when inside of a bar…

"…"Mitsukuni didn't complain and yawned once more as he took the few steps that was needed for his short legs, and left the bar with Kyoya.

"…" Both him and Kagome stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything. Mori looked down at himself, quickly noticing that he was still wearing his disguise. Reaching up and took off his coat without trouble, draping it over his arm.

"Mori?" He called to him.

"Hmm?" He hummed in reply, looking at him—He paused, seeing Kagome's hands reach out to his face. Mori couldn't stop the rush of blood that came into his tanned cheeks when the male slowly removed the Goofy glasses. Once they were off, Kagome's expression softened greatly towards him, and a smile appeared on his face, making his already stained cheeks darken at what he was seeing…

"There you are." He joked, giving a small amused chuckle at him.

"…" Raising his free hand, he reached out and placed it onto his head, his lips curving into a smile of his own.

"…" Kagome reached up and gently grabbed his hand, removing it from his head. Mori paused in slight surprise, as a constricted feeling squeezed his heart from the act. Something flashed in Kagome's blue orbs and he glanced down to the floor. "Here…" After turning his hand over, he placed something into his open palm.

Mori blinked, staring at the object that was in his hand, and brought it closer to his face to inspect it.

It was a card—A business card with an address and phone number to the very bar that they are in at the moment, to be precise. Kagome must have saw his confusion, for he chuckled in amusement and told him why he was giving him this card.

"I don't have a house phone." He informed him. "So if there is an emergency and you need me for anything, call that number." He pointed at the card in his hand. "I'm here more than at my own house anyway…" He added. "Just promise me something."

"…?" His serious tone made him look away from the card for a moment and back into his blue eyes.

"Don't give anyone the information at is on that card, okay?" Kagome nibbled on his lower lip in nervousness and looked away from him for a moment. "Not even Honey, alright?"

"…" He paused. "Of course…" He responded with a nod.

"Okay." His smile returned, which made his heart skip a beat. "I trust you." His words caused his blush to come back tenfold, and he looked back at the card, and away from his happy expression, unable to take the fluttering feeling that was going on in his stomach—He paused, his eyebrows angling together when he spotted the corner of the card was bent, and something blue was noticeably seen…

"…" Mori then turned the card over—"!" His eyes widened when his grey eyes landed on the letters that were inked down on the back, in a nice shade of blue. He read over the clearly written words that said:

Home address…

* * *

Kagome continued her walk down the street, before coming along a very familiar street. She was smiling to herself as her mind was reeling with thoughts, and the interesting time she had with the host club that evening. Glancing at Krabby, who was sleeping on her shoulder, she hummed, not very surprised by this—After all, it was already well past midnight…

Without even thinking about it, her legs scaled the stairs, her body use to the routine as a known feeling of her muscles moving and working to climb the small fight of metal steps. When the floor leveled out once more, Kagome was almost on autopilot as she walked several more feet, before coming to a white door and turning to face it, her smile still on her face. Raising her hand, she reached for the doorknob and gave it a turn, knowing that it was unlocked.

She hummed in delight as she walked through the door and—

"…" She froze in her movements the moment she took a step into the area. A tense feeling quickly suffocating her as she was greeted by nothing—Absolute nothingness…

Slowly her body deflated and her shoulders dropped. The emptiness ringing hauntingly in her mind, her hand around the doorknob tightened until it groaned from the stress, her knuckles turning white. She gave a sigh as her smile fell into a frown, the quiet hum weighing heavily in the air and on her conscience. She looked away from the perfectly clean room with its blank white walls and necessary furniture that had no real emotional attachment to her.

Without a second thought, she turned around walked back out, the door giving a soft click behind her as she closed it shut.

She didn't bother to lock it, because no one was stupid enough to steal from the ruthless, cold-hearted, Kagome…

* * *

There was a pause in his typing as a thought came to Kyoya's mind as he sat in his room.

"Saka?" He repeated, thinking.

"'_Ello, Saka's Pizzeria!" A man with a slightly British accent was speaking on the other line. "Is this take out or delivery-?"Kyoya did not give an answer, for he quickly hung up on him._

"…" The collected man smirked, amused, as he adjusted his glasses.

That sly bartender…

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~ Extra Skit ~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

"Protecting Thy Land"

Colonel Renard Ashford Butterworth Boxintion Yales was casually strolling along the nice carpet of his mistress's large estate. Patrolling his mistress's land while she was away, was hard work for one so small, but he was up for the job, for his mistress asked him to take care of things while he is gone.

It was his mistress's wish, so he shall grant it with all his power, even to his dying breath, he shall protect this fertile land of metal, wood, and strange fluffy furniture!

A strange sound entered his ears, causing him to pause in his side-ways walk, glancing around. Pinpointing the noise, he ran as fast as his six legs could scurry, snapping his claws in anticipation as he went. Walking up one of the many ramps that his mistress was so kind enough to scatter throughout the vast land, thanks to her power and mighty body, he found himself on top of the kitchen counter.

His eyes quickly found his target, and anger boiled beneath his hard shell in rage at the sight of a mouse, daring to steal a bite of '_chocolate_' that his mistress left on the counter for later.

"Ko-ki!" He gave a hiss of displeasure. Bubbles started to spurt out of his mouth in warning and he clapped his mighty pincer to catch his attention. _"Hey you!" _He called out to him. The creature finally looked towards him.

"_What?" _He tilted his head, and once the mouse saw him, he wiggled his whiskers in amusement. _"What do you want?"_

"_Unruly beast!" _He pointed his dominate claw at him. _"I demand that you unhand thy mistress's sweet treasures at once!" _He ordered.

"_Oh?" _His enemy squeaked, laughing. _"What are you going to do, shortie? You're half my size! You got nothing on me." _The mouse puffed out his chest, before scratching behind his ear. He then bent down and ripped off a large chunk of the sweet treat, nibbling on it.

"_I shalt ask you once more! Return thy mistress's delectable sweets or suffer thy wrath!"_

"_Heh!" _The mouse just snorted, smirking. He turned his back on him and started walking away proudly, chunk of the chocolate bar in his mouth.

"…" Bubbles formed at the end of Krabby's mouth, angered. Suddenly he launched himself forward, and onto the creatures back. Using his large pincer, he grabbed a hold of the enemy's tail, his smaller claw clamping onto his ear.

"_AHhH~!" _The mouse gave a squeak of pain, surprising him enough to drop his meal.

"_Ah-HA! Take that, you foul rodent!" _More bubbles poured from his mouth, and he smirked. _"Victory is mine!"_

* * *

"I'm home." Kagome softly closed the door behind her. Unbuttoning her tattered shirt she looked around. "Krabby?"

"Ko-ki Ko-ki~!" _(I'm over here mistress~!) _He repeatedly clapped his claws together, as a smile appeared on his face, happy.

"There you are." Walking over to him, she gently scooped him up in her soft hand. "Have you been good while I was gone?" She asked. She raised him up till he was close to her face.

"Ki!" _(of course!)_

"What is…" She paused, tilting her head at the object laying on the counter, next to her chocolate bar. "Is that a mouse tail?" She asked, shocked and slightly curious, looking towards him.

"…Ki?" _(…Maybe?) _He looked away, lowering his claws in shame.

"Such a good boy Krabby! Guess who is getting sardines tonight!"

"Ko!" _(Yay! ^-^) _He clapped his claws together in joy.

"…" Kagome's eyes softened towards him. Gently she leaned forward and pressed her nose against him. Krabby's shell glowed red in embarrassment, and he placed his claws around the appendage. "That tickles…" She smiled as he started to open and close his smaller claw, pinching her skin lightly in affection.

"Ko-ki~" _(I love you mistress~) _Hearts appeared above his head, floating around him.

* * *

* Plan T) Twins

* Plan C) Cake

* Plan K) Kyoya

Wow! This is the longest chapter I have done for this story yet! 24K words! Each chapter just keeps getting longer and longer, soon, the last chapter is going to be a full blown book at this rate! lol XD

I hope you enjoyed reading it, and it wasn't too long for you guys!

And 100 points to anyone who found and noticed the Kagome Children Song reference.


	9. Cops and Robbers

It was still a while before the Host Club would be open for customers, and all the hosts were present in the room, and that meant Kagome was there.

Usually the cold male had been late to the club room, and if he **was** there, he would already be asleep, arriving long before anyone else, even Kyoya; skipping class to find a place quiet enough to take his routine nap.

Said host was standing just a few feet away from him-

"Here you go, Mori." Kyoya handed him his outfit, which was pressed and cleaned, draping from its hanger neatly.

He reached out and took the clothing, staring at it for a moment. So today they would be dressed up as policemen?

"Kagome~!" Tamaki bounded towards the host with a bright smile on his face, a similar black attire held in his hands. The excited prince was already in his outfit- how he got dressed so quickly was a mystery to him—His white officer outfit stood out against the pinkness of the music room.

"Ugh." Kagome groaned, a look of dread on his face.

"I had one made for you too!" The prince came to a halt in front of the male, the smile still on his face, hope dancing in his violet eyes. "See!" Raising the black outfit, his smile grew in size.

Tamaki always made an extra outfit for Kagome, yet, every time, he always refused to 'dress up' for Tamaki, or the 'yellow buffalo's' pleasure.

"You got to be kidding me…" The look Kagome was giving the man revealed his unspoken words: 'Are you an idiot?'

"Come on, Kagome!" Tamaki tried to convince him. "Just this once?" Raising his free hand, the prince placed it onto Kagome shoulder. Mori winced at Tamaki's actions, and raised his hand to his face, blocking his eyes from seeing what was going to happen to the poor man because of his thoughtless act- "It's not like it's going to hurt you-auaAHahH~!" The scream of terror could be heard throughout the room, and Mori opened his fingers enough to peek through the cracks between them.

Tamaki was running around the room, flailing his arm up and down in an intangible blur, while screaming in pain.

"Ko-ki Ko-ki~!" A familiar red dot, was latched onto Tamaki's finger, bubbles of anger foaming out of his mouth.

Mori sighed. Didn't he ever learn? Seeing the black outfit discarded in a helpless buddle by the raven haired host's feet, he unknowingly frowned. He looked at his own outfit, then back toward Kagome's—

"Is that a look of disappointment, Mori?" The teasing tone coming from the male's lips caused him to look away from the clothing. When his onyx orbs locked onto the other's blue, Kagome's usually icy stare melted and a playful smirk spread along his face.

The expression surprised him, and an uncontrollable rush of blood invaded his cheeks.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that, to get me out of my clothes…" Kagome's obvious sexual innuendo caused his already bright blush to spread across his face and over his ears, almost dropping his own outfit in shock. The usually serious host smiled at him, which only made his predicament worse. He could feel his cheeks becoming hotter and hotter with each second, yet he couldn't find himself to look away from the rare show of emotion that was directed at him. "You're so cute when you are flustered."

Mori didn't think he could get any redder by this point. Kagome on the other hand, was amused by his reaction, satisfied in knowing he got him to resemble a ripe tomato.

"Ahem." Kyoya hummed into his closed hand, which was placed in front of his lips, as he gave a fake cough to catch their attention. He forgot that the vice-present was still standing there—! That means he heard- "If you two are done flirting, Mori has yet to get changed…"

Just when he thought his face couldn't get any redder—He stood corrected.

"Hmm." Kagome just shrugged, his hands still in his pockets, not seeming to mind Kyoya's comment at the very least.

"I see that you are, yet again, not going to participate in our theme for the day." The serious man sighed, adjusting his glasses. "At least, try not to distract the others from their hosting activates."

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it." Pulling his hand out of his pocket, Kagome waved it in front of his face, as if swatting the idea away.

"Why do I not believe you?" Kyoya jotted down some things on his clipboard, mostly speaking to himself.

Kagome turned around and started walking towards his favorite spot by the window. "I'll be resting while you guys change." He spoke over his shoulder, waving.

Mori reached up and scratched his head. As his thoughts wandered, he began walking towards the changing area, his black officer's outfit still held in his grasp.

* * *

As Mori walked out of the dressing area and into the main room, he was straightening out his outfit, tugging on the trimmings of his shirt, and brushing off imaginary dust that obviously wasn't there, just to make sure everything was in order. He was starting to get nervous. Why? Well, most of it concerned a certain raven haired male, who was sitting by the window.

After the embarrassing things he was saying to him before he got dressed, he was nervous, thinking about what the male would blurt out the moment he saw him like this…

He had a feeling that today was going to be a one of those days. You know the ones- Where Kagome will purposely say things just to upset him, for his own entertainment—all…day… long.

When Mori was done fidgeting, and deemed himself presentable, he stood straight. A few moments later a familiar chirp caused him to look towards the sound.

"Takashi!" Mitsukuni was giggling, a smile on his face as he ran towards him, arms wide. Mori's expressed softened and he hummed. "What do ya think?" Once he finally reached him, he gave a small twirl, pink dots floating around his head.

He gave his nod of acceptance. His blue colored uniform looked good on him—He paused, a frown appearing on his face. "Hmm." He crouched down, reached out, and grabbed a hold of his tie. "Your tie is crooked…" He told him, as he began to adjust it for him. Mitsukuni smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks! Tee-hee." He giggled again. Once Mori was finished fixing it for him, he stood back up to his full height. "You look good too, Takashi!"

"Thanks…" He nodded. Out of habit, he glanced over towards the window, where Kagome said he would be at—He hummed, a rare smile showing on his face as he spotted said host… sleeping.

He was sitting by the window, the sunlight falling onto his resting form. His back was propped up against the wall, slouched slightly; his head leaning onto the glass of the window, supporting it gently with a peaceful expression. One of his legs was raised, while the other dangled off the edge of the cushions. His arms were in a similar situation. One of them was resting on his raised knee, while the other one was limply hanging down off the side.

Looking upon the scene, his heart skipped a few beats, and he felt a familiar sensation of warmth going throughout his body, before most of it collected into his cheeks. But then, something changed, and he paused.

Kagome's calm expression slowly morphed into an almost painful manner, which caused his eyebrows to rise slightly in concern and he unconsciously took a hesitant step towards the male. His lips were ajar, as his chest started to rise and fall, his breathing becoming quick, uncontrolled, and sharp, as if he just ran for several miles.

"Something's not right…" He voiced his thoughts without knowing, frowning. His words caught all the members' attentions, and they quickly glanced towards Kagome as well.

"Ugh~" Kagome gave a painful groan, and his body twitched. His hand that was dangling off his side balled into a tight fist, before going slack again, and he tossed his head in the other direction.

Concerned for the younger male, Mori stepped forward, and walked towards his still sleeping form.

"N-…" Kagome mumbled between his heavy breaths.

"N?" He repeated, finally reaching him and standing above his frantic form.

"No…" The word was such a soft whisper, he almost questioned his ears. "N-…No." Mori raised his hand, reaching out to wake the struggling male.

"Kag-"

"**NO!"** Kagome shouted in pure horror at the top of his lungs as he lunged forward, jolting himself out of his sleep. His hands shot out, one quickly latched onto the widow, palm pressing against the glass until it almost turned white, while the other lashed out at the air, as if clawing at the invisible attacker. He was still breathing heavily, and his eyes were small dots in the sea of white, trembling back and forth. At that moment, he resembled and animal, staring down a hunter, and backed into a corner—fighting for its life…

He never thought he would see such an expression on Kagome's face…

"Kagome-" The moment he voiced his name, his head whipped towards him so quickly he thought he heard his neck snap at the force, his hair fanning out around him from the swift movement.

His eyes continued to tremor to and fro, in fear. He glanced around the room, before his eyes locked back onto him, finally realizing where he was at. "Mori?" He mumbled his name in slight confusion. He looked down, and he sighed in relief, his tensed body deflating and his shoulders slumping into their usual relaxed state. Yet he still continued to breathe heavily, and he reached his hand up to his chest, where his heart should be, as if to still its rapid beating and calm himself.

"You alright?" He asked, knowing his voice gave away his concern, and his face was probably etched in worry.

"I'm fine." He was quick to wave it away. "Just a nightmare…"

"Nightmare?" Mori repeated.

"Must have been one heck of a nightmare." Hikaru was standing beside him, his brother, Kaoru, was with him, nodding in agreement to his twin's words. It only took a few more seconds for the rest of the club members to gather around as well, obviously curious, if not worried about their fellow host.

"I said I was fine..." Kagome sighed, standing, while looking at everyone as they stood around him.

"I don't remember Kagome having a nightmare before…" Haruhi hummed in thought as she placed her hand onto her chin, trying to recall any moment in the short time she had known the host—yet shook her head, coming up with nothing.

"I never really thought Kagome _could_ have nightmares."

The twins nodded in agreement to Tamaki's blunt statement.

"Well." Kagome snorted. "Obviously I do." He motioned to the spot where he was laying moments before. "Because I just did."

"**Obviously."** The twins quickly changed sides and looked at the prince with a deadpanned expression.

"You were just agreeing with him a few moments ago…" Haruhi openly pointed out.

"**Who? Us?"** They shook their heads. **"You must be mistaken."**

"Right…" Haruhi gave up, and rolled her eyes.

"So what was this 'nightmare' all about, hmm?" Kyoya hummed. So even he was curious? Mori knew that it was more likely that Kyoya was only asking just to get more information on the quiet male, then him actually being concerned about his wellbeing.

Kagome looked away from them, and down towards the floor, his cold eyes fogging over in thought. "My past…" The whispered words barely flowed out of his parted lips, causing Mori to raise his eyebrows in slight surprise. If it wasn't for the fact that he was the closest to him, he was sure he would have never heard him…

"**What was that?"** The twins leaned closer towards him, cupping their hands around their ears, as if to hear better.

"Clowns." Kagome spoke with a bored expression, heavy sarcasm dripping from his words. "My nightmare was about clowns."

Everyone just stared at the serious male for a few moments, with deadpanned looks on their faces, as if saying: 'You can't be serious…'

Well, all except a certain cousin of his…

Mitsukuni's eyes grew wide as saucers—"YOU TOO!" He gaped at Kagome in amazement. "I thought I was the only one…"

Kagome looked down at his cousin, his expression softening towards him. "Scary, isn't it?" He then ran his slender fingers though his short blond hair. The gentleness he was showing, made a warm feeling flow through him as he watched the scene, touched.

"Yeah." He sniffled slightly, just remembering it, and nodded.

"Hmm." Kagome hummed, and then playfully ruffled his hair, changing his once neatly combed locks into a huge wadded mess. Yet Mitsukuni didn't seemed to mind, in fact, the rough treatment instantly turned his saddened state completely around, and he was smiling brightly again, his usual cheerful self.

Mori couldn't stop the smile that soon appeared on his face as well, glad to see Mitsukuni was no longer sad.

"Now that my secret is exposed..." Kagome removed his hands from Mitsukuni's head and looked towards the other hosts.

They all mumbled, most of them taking the hint and leaving it at that— Repeat, _**most**_ of them…

"**You can't expect us to believe that your nightmare was about clowns?" **The twins questioned.

"I can't be afraid of clowns?" Kagome questioned, blinking at them curiously.

"Well, I pictured you as someone that would dream about robots." Hikaru spoke his opinion.

"Really?" Kaoru looked towards his brother. "I thought Kagome was more of a pirate person…"

"My nightmares are always about…" Tamaki paused, thinking about it. "…" Slowly his body was draining of all blood, pooled to his feet. He then went to the nearest corner and sulked, mumbling to himself. "Black magic…" He spoke as if the words were taboo, and any minute now he was going to be cursed, just speaking of it.

"If I had to pick a bad omen, I would have to say: Computer Virus." Even Kyoya joined in on the conversation, smirking as he adjusted his glasses that were perched onto his nose.

Mitsukuni then gasped in shock, before putting his hand up to his mouth in disbelief. "No cake!" He then pouted, hugging his Usa-chan to his chest in comfort, just thinking about the most feared thing that he could possibly think of—other than clowns. "That would be terrible…"

"Oh, yes." Kagome rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands inside of his pockets. "It seems you have caught me red-handed." He spoke in a bored monotone. "I was actually dreaming of Robot Pirates who steal people's cake, and by using black magic they can give everyone computer virus'!" The pure ridiculousness of it all, almost made him chuckle.

"Ugh!" Yet Tamaki gave a horrid squeal in fear as he hid behind Kyoya. "The Ultimate Evil!"

"You really dreamed all that stuff, Gome-chan!" At this point Mitsukuni was no longer afraid, but instead fascinated to the point where his eyes grew wide in amazement, and flowers twirled around his head as he looked up at him.

"Psshtt!" Even Haruhi was having a hard time holding in her giggles, covering up her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Though at this point he wasn't sure if it was because Kagome's obvious made up comment, or the fact that Tamaki, and even Mitsukuni, actually took it seriously.

"Of course not!" Kagome sighed, placing his palm against his forehead in disbelief. "I **really** _appreciate_ all of you guys concern for me…" His words were forced though clinched teeth, as he gently massaged the bridge between his eyes. "But I told you I was fine—I was just resting, and if you don't mind, I would like to **go back **to _resting_." He hinted heavily.

Everyone looked at each other, mumbling to themselves.

"Alone…?" He added, so they would understand.

They shrugged at his words, before all the hosts slowly turned their gaze back to Kagome. Tamaki then decided to speak up.

"You mean-"

"NOW!" Kagome growled out. They all jumped at his sudden shout, Tamaki giving a small squeal of surprise.

At that point they all quickly got the hint and before they even knew where they were going, their feet started to move. He watched as they all turned and left, the goofy Prince almost colliding with several of the hosts, as he did his quick retreat to safety. After glancing one more time at Kagome, he too, turned around and walked away—

Something gently took hold of his hand, freezing him instantly. He knew immediately that it wasn't Mitsukuni—and if it wasn't Mitsukuni…

"Oh no~ Not you." Kagome's playful tone washed away any hint of anger that he showed moments before. His fingers twitched within his palms, making his eyes widen-

Kagome was holding his hand-!

A shock—no, it was something more powerful – Lightning shot up his arm, straight into his chest, sending a shiver down his spine. But he quickly tried to shake off the feelings he was having at the moment, and calm himself, even though it felt as if needles were crawling across his skin, up his forearm and bicep.

Mori turned back around to face the usually cold member of their group, hoping that his obvious surprise was no longer outwardly showing. Strangely enough, he was greeted with a smirk, which set him on alert. He was up to something…

"You look good in a uniform." He complimented.

"Thank you." He nodded. Glancing back down, just to make sure he wasn't mistaken, he was proven that he was in fact, not hallucinating, and indeed, Kagome was still softly holding his hand. Mori gave his hand a squeeze, smiling to himself when he unconsciously reacted to the gesture, tightening his grip just a little bit more.

His mind then started to leave him, focusing just on that one area while the rest of the world faded out of his conscience.

Kagome's fingers were slender and seemingly delicate, and his hand felt soft to the touch, which surprised him. His slightly warm flesh felt rather good against his own cold palms, instantly spreading heat through his veins and around his entire body.

He closed his eyes, as if savoring the sensation that was happening to him, from such a simple act. He knew he should not feel this way, but he couldn't help the wild emotions that were bubbling from within him—

"…think so?" A small voice mumbled into his occupied mind, trying to pull him away from his thoughts. "…?" There was silence once more and he sighed. "Mori?" He felt Kagome's fingers gently squeeze his hand worriedly, and the motion made him snap his eyes open, as he jolted out of his mind.

He blinked, clearing his fogged thoughts and looked down, finding himself starting into blue.

"You weren't listening to me?" A frown appeared on Kagome's face, disappointment briefly flashing in his orbs.

A prick of pain stabbed him in his chest; quickly overpowering the warm feeling he had moments before. "I was." He lied, knowing that him not paying attention to the smaller male's question upset him.

"Oh?" He turned his head slightly to the side, his frown being replaced with a sly grin. "Then what is your reply?"

Uh-oh. He fidgeted slightly. "…" He paused for a moment, stalling for time. "Yes?" He finally answered.

"…" Kagome blinked, before his smirk grew. " 'Yes' ?" He repeated.

"Yes…?" He tried to resist flinching, when he noticed a gleam flashing in his blue pools. His stomach dropped, knowing that he was soon going to regret his answer…

"So, you think I have been bad, uh?" He found himself blinking in confusion at his words. "I didn't know you was into that kind of thing, Mori, but if you really think I've been such a _bad_ boy~" He extended the words, suggesting what was on his mind. "Then you'll have to put your cuffs on me first."

"I-!" His objection was stuck, unable to voice it, for a lump suddenly appeared in his throat and he instantly felt his face flush with heat at Kagome's _heavily_ sexual blunt statement. Kagome reached out with his free hand.

Starting at very top of his collar, he gently used his pointer finger, and slowly started to trial it down his shirt. Whenever he would come against a button, he would purposely snag his nail on the rim, as if to pull the button out of its seam, and as he continued, it would slip and bounce back into its rightful position, making a small tapping noise. Each time the buttons snapped into place, the muscles underneath his chest would flinch in reaction.

Tap, went the first button. Pop, the second. Then the third, and forth, and as he slowly got lower and lower, he began to stutter, though no real words or thoughts were possessing in his mind, only the fact that he was getting closer to his waist— He heard a small 'click' go off in his brain, and unable to take it anymore he reached out and captured Kagome's wrist, successfully stopping him on the last button.

"…" He internally gave a small sigh of relief, and even though he was a mess on the inside, on the outside he looked as calm as he always does.

"Ah." Kagome frowned, huffing. "You are no fun." His hand gave a small twitch, which surprisingly enough, he was still holding. Hearing his words, Mori's expression quickly turned into a small frown of his own. He was too, 'fun'.

He bent down, successfully becoming eye level with Kagome, and this caused the blue-eyed host to blink in confusion at his movements. He gave his wrist and hand a squeeze and his eyes hardened at him, becoming serious. "Don't be so…" He paused for a moment; words going through his mind on how he should describe the way Kagome was treating him—! Suddenly a word came to him and he playfully smirked. "_Bad_."

Kagome twitched, a small smile appearing on his face. He gave a smile in return, and finally released his wrist, but still calmly held his hand in the other.

"**Hey!"** The unison shout, caused both him and Kagome to jump, their voices catching us by surprise. While they were talking, the twins must have suck up on them. The unexpectedness of it all made him cough in embarrassment. How much did they hear?

As if to hide what they were doing from them, he quickly released his hold on Kagome's hand and pulled away from him—Suddenly his hand got snagged and the sound of metal clanging caught both of their attentions and they looked down his wrist. His eyes widened slightly and he raised his hand up to his eye level, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things…

"If anyone has been bad-" Hikaru spoke

"It's been us." Kaoru finished. Sly grins were plastered onto their faces.

Locked onto his left wrist was a pair of cuffs, slowly his orbs trailed along the short chain, finding his eyes stopping at a familiar small hand.

Mori blinked in confusion, taken back by what he was looking at. Glancing at Kagome to see his reaction, he was surprised yet again to see him so calm, before he looked past their joined wrists, blue meeting grey.

"**We couldn't help but over hear what you were saying…" **The twins spoke up once more, making us both look towards them, and we slowly lowered our hands.

"Something about-" One started.

"Cuffs?" The other completed, their words instantly caused his face to flush with embarrassment.

"**So we thought it would be fun if we cuffed you two together."** Their smiles spread even further across their faces as they leaned into each other, watching our reactions.

Kagome sighed beside him. "I see." He rolled his eyes. "Now that you two had your fun-" He raised his hand, pulling his along with it, the chain making a soft rattle at the motion. He had his palm opened towards them, as if expecting them to hand something over to him. "Give me the key, so we can unlock ourselves."

The twin's faces suddenly fell, and they paused, looking at each other. They then shrugged, as if to say 'I-don't-know' before looking back towards us.

"**Key?"** They spoke in perfect symmetry. **"What key?"**

Their words caused a knot to appear in his stomach and he paled.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'there is no key?' " Kagome's voice gave away his obvious annoyance, as Mori was still cuffed to the upset host. We were standing beside Kyoya's table, where he sat calmly at his laptop, his fingers were blurs as he constantly typed on the small electrical device.

"It is as I told you." He paused momentarily in his typing to adjust his glasses and glance at them, before looking at the metal device that joined them. In the background, the twins were having a blast, chuckling to themselves as they watched the scene play out.

"Why would you have real cuffs in with the outfits?"

"Authenticity." Kyoya stated.

"Then why wouldn't you have keys with them?" Kagome placed his hand back into his pocket, the motion caused his own hand to obediently follow, hovering close to Kagome's hip. Mori shifted his weight from one foot to another, his fingers giving a small twitch as they brushed up against the fabric of his pants.

"You weren't supposed to _actually_ use them." Kyoya glared at us behind his glasses.

"It's not **our** fault." Kagome gave a small huff, and glanced at the twins over his shoulder.

They instantly froze in their laughing, yet after a few short seconds of Kagome sending them an intensive stare, Hikaru accidentally let a chuckle slip out. The noise caused a chain reaction and the twins went back to laughing as hard as they could, holding their sides as tears came out of their eyes.

"It's not funny." Kagome turned around to face them, pulling him along in his action. Yet the twins paid him no mind, and continued, unable to stop their laughter. Kagome growled, and took a step towards them. "Those stupid fools-"

Mori reached out with his free hand and placed it onto his shoulder. When Kagome paused and looked at him, he shook his head. "Don't worry about them."

"Humph." Kagome snorted, turning his head away from him in a huff. "Whatever." He listened, ignoring the Hyena twins and putting his attention back to Kyoya. When he did, his hand slipped off his shoulder. The fact that he did as he asked, made another warm feeling flood through him, and his eyes softened towards the usually violent host.

"I can have one ordered, but it will take some time." As Kyoya spoke, an almost unnoticeable smirk appeared on his face, obviously amused by our predicament as well. "But it won't get here until the end of the day, I'm afraid…"

"You are just enjoying this, aren't you?" Kagome huffed. Mori could feel him shift his weight beside him, trying to hold himself back from reaching over and strangling the glasses wearing member.

"A little." He openly admitted.

He could hear Kagome softly growling in frustration beside him, before he huffed in aggravation and turned away from the table, storming away. Mori was forced to follow at his heels, being tugged along by the short metal chain that tided them together.

Was being connected to him really such a terrible thing? The thoughts appeared in his mind before he could stop them. It was only for today, it wasn't like they would be stuck forever, or even a week—So it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, the action catching Kagome off guard and causing him to falter slightly, being pulled backwards. After Kagome caught himself, he turned towards him with a questioning glance.

"Mori?" Kagome tilted his head at him. Looking at him caused his anger to momentarily subside, and his shoulders deflated.

"Don't worry." No longer feeling upset with the host that was bound to him, he raised his free hand and playfully ruffled his raven locks, the motion caused the serious man's expression to soften towards him.

"I know…" Kagome sighed and closed his eyes, allowing him to continue the rough treatment. When he finally stopped Kagome cracked open one of his eyes and smirked at him. "Hey." He called to him.

"Hmm?" He replied.

The smaller male raised his cuffed hand, the action causing the chains to shift, his hand limply dangling, following his movements. He felt his soft hand gently touch his cheek curiously, the touch caused the flesh beneath his fingers to flush slightly.

"You know, I don't mind it…" His words caught him by surprise. "I always enjoy your company." His expression changed to that of a rarely shown smile, as he gave his cheek a reassuring pat.

His own hardened orbs softened, as he stared into icy blue. The chains gave another set of cries as he moved his dangling hand. He gently placed it over top of Kagome's, unable to hold back the smile which openly shown on his face.

"I know…"

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the couch, trying to be as calm as she possibly could be—Key word: trying.

"Ugh." She found herself groaning, rubbing the bridge of her nose, as the cackling noises around her continued. The excited yellow clad women kept squawking around her, not realizing that their non-stop chattering was upsetting her.

"I can't believe you two are actually cuffed together-!" One of the women sitting on the couch across from us, next to Honey, squealed.

"How exciting-"

"Thrilling!"

"So bold-" One started.

"And daring!" Another finished her sentence.

"Romantic~" The woman swooned, lost in her own thoughts.

Romanic? Kagome repeated in her mind, the word confusing her, and wondered how these girl's minds worked—if they even worked at all…How is being cuffed together romantic?

"I'm getting a headache…" She mumbled under her breath and slouched further into the fluffy furniture. Wonder if it is possible to actually sink so far into the couch, that you get sucked into the cushion? As if the couch was able to eat people, or somehow secretively kept a black hole hidden underneath the seat? Maybe then she would be able to get away from all these ridicules squabbles—

"Here." A beautiful tea cup was gently placed in front of her face. She paused and looked up into familiar grey orbs. Without hesitation she reached out and took the lovely shaded tea he offered her.

She took a small sip, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid sliding down her throat. It was delicious—"…?" She hummed, her eyebrows angling together in thought when the harsh drumming in her head started to quickly dissolve, soon becoming a soft buzz to her. "My headache…" She mumbled, before it suddenly donned on her, and she quickly turned her head to stare at Mori questionably.

He held up a very familiar small brown sack, the cuffs giving a soft rattle in his movements. The medicine she gave him…

"You've kept it all this time?" She asked.

"Of course." He showed her a rare smile, as he gently put the object back into his inside jacket pocket. She could feel heat quickly flushing to her cheeks, unable to control it. Her eyes softened greatly towards the gentle male, and her usual scowl lessened as the corner of her lips turned upwards ever so slightly.

"Thank you…" Her words must have caught him off guard, for he froze in his movements, and a dash of color went across his nose. He soon snapped out of it though, and he reached out. She closed her eyes, waiting for his hand to roughly glide through her hair in his usual playful gesture— She felt his rough touch gently go across her jaw, before resting his calloused palm on her cheek. She quickly snapped her eyes back open, the unexpected motion catching her off guard, and she almost dropped the tea cup in surprise.

"You're welcome." He hummed, gently patting her cheek in reassurance, before removing his hand.

She could feel herself question his actions, staring into his cool grey orbs. Mori…

"**AHHH~" **The banshees scream's shocked them out of their moment.

"So sweet!" One of the women cooed.

"I never thought I would see that kind of expression on Kagome's face!"

"It touched my soul." Another one swooned.

One of the females were so shocked by their display that she actually fainted, hearts floating around her head. The girl beside her was gently fanning her fainted friend, but she was having a difficult time for she couldn't look away from their direction; hearts also surrounding her skull, giving off a soft 'popping' noise, before being quickly replaced with new ones.

She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips, feeling her throbbing headache quickly returning.

Ugh, Buffalos…

* * *

Time continued on, and as it did, Kagome soon began to cope with the annoying chatting of the women around her. It wasn't too long before she became quite skilled in the masterful art of 'ignoring'. At this point, she couldn't become deaf and blind to everything they were doing and saying, but she got pretty darn close.

It also helped that Mori was literally stuck to her right side, his wonderful sweet aroma calming her so that she wouldn't go insane with the torture they were putting her through. How did the club actually do this? It just seemed…Painful and self-inflicted. Did they actually enjoy being fawned over?

As she glanced around the room, the light chatter and expressions on the guys faces made her roll her eyes. Of course they did—they were men. They would die of they didn't have their inflated egos stroked…

With a snort, she reached out with her right hand, going to snatch a cookie that was laying on the coffee table before her, begging to be eaten—Her movements snagged, the loud clanging of metal scraping together caught her attention and her eyes focused on the cuff tied at her wrist, before slowly going over the taught chain, then landing on a familiar tanned hand. She looked up, coming to an equally surprised face of Mori, who was also caught off guard.

She glanced down once more at the area where he was reaching towards; spotting the nicely made tea cup that was placed on the opposite end of where the cookies were located.

"Sorry." He apologized, being polite even though there was nothing to actually apologize for. She just shrugged, and moved her hand close to his, to loosen the chain for him.

"You first…" She offered. Her cookie can wait a second or two…

His expression softened, before he moved his hand—She tilted her head when she watched him change direction and gently take the cookie that was laying perfectly on top of the pile.

"Here." He smiled, placing the said treat in her hand.

"Thanks?" She was unsure of what to say. He just nodded, before reaching out and taking the tea that he wanted moments before.

"Hmm." He hummed in reply, taking a calming sip of his newly required tea.

Kagome watched as he smoothly and elegantly placed the cup to his lips. As he continued to drink his tea, Kagome began to wonder how and when he learned such fluid movements. Was Mori always so graceful-? She paused, a small frown appearing on her face. She just started to notice this _**now**_?

Thinking back, she couldn't recall a moment where his movements were ever wasted. When he did something, it was for a purpose, and he did so with care, and softness to it.

She wasn't sure why, but she had over looked several things that Mori tended to do. She'd never really paid attention before, but she was glad that she had the opportunity to look at Mori in a different light—Even though it took them to be connected at the wrists for her to notice- Literally

Her thoughts were so focused on the gentle giant beside her, that the cookie she was so occupied with moments before became distant, almost nonexistent in her thoughts. When she finally regained her senses, and remembered the cookie, and the fact that it was still uneaten, she slowly raised the treat to her lips, nibbling on it softly.

"So Kagome, are you and Mori doing a 'cops and robbers' act?" One of the girls asked, curious.

"I was wondering that too." Another spoke up.

"Why do I have to be the bad guy?" Kagome mumbled. The girls giggled, happy she even responded.

"Well, Mori is the cop, so you have to be the robber!" The female laughed behind her hand, trying to be cute.

"Do I look dressed up?" She casually asked, huffing as she plopped the last bite of her cookie into her mouth. The girls looked her over, before a frown appeared on their faces and they shook their heads no.

"Then why are you handcuffed to each other?" The same girl asked another question. A vein appeared on her forehead and she growled in annoyance.

"Devil Twins…" She whispered beneath her breath. Her words caused Mori to chuckle light heartedly.

"So, you are not going to dress up like a bad guy?"

"No." She bluntly stated. How would their vision of a 'bad guy' be dressed anyway?

All the girls gave a small pout, obviously disappointed.

"**Aww, don't be that way Kagome."** The familiar sound of unison came from behind the couch her and Mori were currently sitting on.

"Speak of the devil…" She mumbled, glaring at them.

"You should dress up!" Hikaru stated.

"Have some fun!" Kaoru added.

"Says the two who caused this whole mess." Kagome held up her cuffed hand, reminding them what trouble a harmless prank can do. "I think I had enough 'fun' for one day, thank you."

"…" They both huffed, obviously not liking her answer. **"Hmmm." **They hummed, before they both suddenly froze in their movements, as if an idea came to both of them at the same time.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Kaoru?" Hikaru leaned against his brother, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Of course I am, Hikaru." He copied his brothers actions, the grins on their faces spreading wider and wider with each passing second.

"Whatever it is…" Kagome's words were lengthened in a warning tone. "I am not doing it." Her blue orbs flickered from one brother to the other, making sure they never left her sight and tried anything…

"Just think about it, Kagome." Kaoru started, leaning against the back of the couch.

"You would be the _perfect_ prisoner." Hikaru added. "Right, Kaoru?"

"Right, Hikaru."

Kagome had a bad feeling, and slowly got to her feet. She quickly turned serious, staring at them with her usual emotionless eyes. "I said no." She snuffed out the spark before it could turn into a forest fire—

"**Aww~"** They pouted. **"But you haven't even heard our plan yet…"**

"I don't need to. Whatever it is, I'm not going to like it."

"But you would look good in stripes." Hikaru told her. Stripes?

"You just need…" Kaoru reached down, while still behind the couch. She didn't like this…

"A little…" Hikaru also reached down—She didn't like this, _at_ **all**…

"**Paint!"** Raising their hands up, they revealed what they were concealing, two buckets of paint. One white, one black. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'll put white stripes on your black pants-" Hikaru volunteered.

"And I'll put black stripes on your white shirt!" Kaoru added, grinning madly.

Instinctively Kagome cursed under her breath, before she reached down and grabbed Mori's hand, the cuffs which linked his hand to hers, gave a soft rattle from the swift movement.

"Run!" She shouted, before going into a sprint, catching not only the twins but Mori off guard as she roughly jerked him off of the couch and took off.

"**Don't run from us Kagome!"** The twins shouted as they took chase after her. **"Come back!" **They were wildly waving the wet paint brushes in the air, splattering white and black spots everywhere. **"It's washable!"**

Yeah, right…

* * *

When Kagome suddenly grabbed his hand for the second time that day, Mori couldn't stop the blush that spread across his nose, as he was pulled off the couch, and without hesitation, his feet followed in step behind him. He didn't know where they were headed, and he was quite certain Kagome didn't know either—but that didn't matter to him, he was enjoying the small moments he was having with the usually cold male.

"Those twins are insane!" Kagome was miraculously still able to complain while he continued to out run said brothers. They quickly turned several corners, and while doing so, Mori was able to keep up with Kagome's pace, jogging side by side with the upset male. Even so, Kagome never released his hand, and for that he was grinning inside with a spark of joy at the contact, small that it was.

After running for a short period, Kagome took another corner, and when he did, he glued himself to the wall, pressing his back firmly to the surface, as if he was trying to absorb into the wall. As he did, he let go of his hand and used it to push him against the wall as well, before leaning out and looking around the corner, hand still placed against his chest to hold him in place. A moment passed, and Kagome sighed, body relaxing slightly, signaling that they did not see them for now.

Mori smile to himself, finding Kagome's flustered attitude to be quite funny in his opinion.

"What are you smiling about?" Kagome huffed, staring at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing…" He smirked down at him.

"…" He snorted at his answer, looking away from him and finally leaving the wall. "Whatever."

"I think they went over here, Kaoru!" Hikaru's shout could be heard all the way down the hall. The voice caused Kagome to stiffen beside him.

"No, over here!" Kaoru argued.

Kagome nervously scanned the hallway they were in, his blue orbs going from one side to the other, looking for anything that would help him—He was grasping at straws in his opinion. The twins weren't ones for giving up so easily. He should just accept it and—

"There!" Kagome pointed to a door that was just a few more steps down the corridor they were currently in. "Hurry!" With that said, the strong male then dragged him over to the door. Right as we came upon it, Mori looked up at the sign that was elegantly written on a gold plate on the wooden door frame.

It read: "Janitor's closet."

Janitor's closet? He repeated in his mind. What is that…?

"Kagome." He called to him calmly to try and get his attention, the male already reaching for the doorknob. "I don't think that's such a-"

"Ah-ha! Unlocked!" Kagome swung the door wide open.

His grey orbs widened slightly, seeing that the space was so small, barely big enough for one person to fit inside. All three sides of the room was filled from waist-to-eye height with wooden shelves, filled every inch with random assorts of objects, most of which Mori has never seen before. Bleach? Windex? He vaguely can recall his maids using these objects before- Not only that, but there was also a mop, broom, and bucket, taking up half of the floor space in the cramped room. Dangling innocently in the middle of all this was a single uncovered light blub.

"I don't think we should-" Mori tried to explain.

"Come on Mori! You should take chances once in a while!" He interrupted him, and grabbed him by his shirt collar. Without even hearing what he had to say, Kagome threw him inside first, his back roughly smacking against a shelf, the items on it rattling, before Kagome squeezed himself inside as well, closing the door behind him.

Once the door shut, his vision went dark, the room turning pitch black.

"Mori?" Kagome's voice was so close, as if he was whispering directly into his ears. When he called his name, He could feel Kagome's body, which was pressed against his chest, wiggle. He began to panic slightly, and tried to make some distance between them, but all he was able to do was press his back further into the hard wood of the shelf, accomplishing nothing.

Then he felt it, Kagome's hand, which was sandwiched between their bodies, twitched, his fingers moving to try and be comfortable.

"Let me try the light." Using his only free hand, he could feel Kagome reach out and grasp for the chain on the light bulb. After several huffs, unable to find the chain, he gave a small shout in joy, coming into contact with the dangling switch. There was a small 'click' but he was not surprised it never came on, and they continued to be in darkness…

Kagome tried a second, then a third time, before cursing under his breath and giving up, releasing the chain.

"Dead." Mori sighed-

"Move over." Kagome complained, straining slightly, obviously also uncomfortable at their closeness.

He tried a different tactic and maneuvered over to the side. His hand reached up, grasping one of the shelves that was eye level, the cuffs giving a loud rattle at his movements. He gave a small grunt as he leaned away.

"Let me try—Ow." There was a loud banging sound, followed by a hiss of displeasure from Kagome, the items on the shelf shifting around them.

"Kagome?" He called to him, worried.

"I'm alright." He reassured him. Kagome gently pressed his hand against his chest, pushing on him to try and maneuver him in a different way. He complied, trying to move with him to find a better spot.

"Ugh." His shin softly hit something, and he realized too late what it was, the mop and broom, said items fell down and got in the way, falling between them.

"Damn. Hold on-" Kagome moved them out of the way once more, and began to squirm in a different direction. He did the same, trying some way to— the rattling of the chains, followed by a soft pull from his wrist gave away that Kagome was trying to pull away from his hand—

"Ah-!" Kagome groaned, just as another smack sounded throughout the echoing room. "Can't you just—"

"Ugg." His back pushed up against the shelf again uncomfortably as he felt Kagome's body squirm around him.

"Try going-" Kagome's chained hand, the only one his is able to move, pushed against his shoulder.

"-!" He grunted when he leaned back, to comply, and the back of his head smacked against one of the higher placed shelves.

"Sorry…" Kagome sighed, removing his hand from his shoulder.

Calmly he reached out and grabbed Kagome's wrist, to stop him from fidgeting, the chain rattling at the movement. He then held his hand above his head, to make sure he knew where it was, and began to move around the room, to try and find a spot.

"What are you…?" Using his other hand, he reached out and touched Kagome's face, before lowering it down to his shoulder. Once he judged where he was, he reached out and felt the area around them. When he found the door, he gently used his body to maneuver Kagome in front of it, where he was before.

Once Kagome was against the door, he kept his hold on his wrist and pressed it to the surface as well, still above his head. He sighed and backed up as far as he could, his back rubbing against the wood of the shelves. This caused a small amount of space to be between them, enough for them to breath, without being in each other's faces. Even though his spine was against the hard shelves, he wouldn't complain. He would withstand being slightly uncomfortable, so that Kagome could be better off…

It's the only thing he could do for him, at the moment…

He sighed, believing that this was acceptable enough, and relaxed. Finally, he stood up to his full height—

"Ow~" He grunted, when the back of his head was smacked for the second time that day. The dead light bulb revealing that it was still dangling there.

"You alright?" Kagome voiced his concern.

"Mmm." He hummed in response, resisting the urge to reach up and rub his tingling scalp—

"Lean down, closer to me." He offered, his held hand twitching slightly in his hold.

He looked down, even though he couldn't see anything. He didn't reject him though, and leaned down, his chin brushing against Kagome's ear. To stable himself, his placed his forearm above the shorter male's head, against the wooden door.

As he stood there, the room became very quiet. The only sounds were of our own breathing. Kagome's air was lightly brushing against his neck, making him wiggle—He paused, his brain finally kicking in as he realized the situation he was in.

Instantly he started to get nervous, the hold on Kagome's wrist unconsciously tightened. You could hear his breath quicken, the sound of his soft panting echoing in the cramped room. In reaction, Kagome's hand began to wiggled for a moment, then stopped, the movement causing the muscles under his shirt to twitch.

His mouth suddenly became dry, and he licked his lips, swallowing hard to try and get rid of the lump in his throat. Kagome's sweet vanilla scent was making his mind go hazy and he closed his eyes, trying to block out his thoughts. Yet he failed, unable to resist both his mind…and his body, of the fact that Kagome was mere inches from him.

He began to heat up, his heart thumping so harshly against his chest, he was sure that Kagome could probably feel it against his palm. What is wrong with him? How did it get like this?

He began to question his control—was he really so weak, that he couldn't stop his own feelings from surfacing in such an…inappropriate moment? He must admit that the situation was rather testing, even for the most steel and trained man, but that was still no excuse. He hated himself for it…

As he could feel Kagome's body against his, his breath on his neck, his soft hair brushing against his cheek, and under his nose, his touch—He could feel himself slipping further and further with each second, and he closed his eyes.

Was it the same for him? He wondered.

At that moment, was Kagome also feeling helpless, weak? Was his heart racing and his palms sweating? Did he have the same feelings for him, as he did? Was he even able to…? He wanted to ask him, but…

His heart was already being overworked—He wasn't sure that it would be able to take much more…

He sighed, the act caused Kagome's scent to envelop him further. Vanilla took over his mind, and his stiff form relaxed. Unconsciously he turned his head, just enough to place his nose directly into his soft raven locks, and inhaled his delicious aroma.

He selfishly soaked in all his scent, and leaned further into his body, pressing the smaller male against the door even more.

At that moment, he made up his mind— as his heart was about to burst from his chest, he gathered his courage and decided to ask him…

"Kagome…" His voice came out in a forceful grunt. He was a man…

"…?" He felt him turn his head slightly towards him, his breath now going directly on his neck, and making him shiver. They were both men…

He wasn't that way—well, he didn't _think_ he was that way- Even so, he couldn't stop the feelings he had for him…

"I…" He began. "…" He paused. "You…" He said he had a male lover before—He felt his face flush with heat at the thought. He didn't really call him a 'lover' but- "Kagome, I…" He didn't know how to explain it, but his heart was going to burst! He gave a small groan, resisting the urge to reach down and clinch his chest. "Do you think you could-"

"Shhh~" Kagome's lips brushing against his jaw, as he blew cold air across his flesh, making him freeze instantly.

There was a quiet moment, with just our own breaths and his own rapid heartbeat against his ears sounding in the room, tension was thick in the air—

"You sure they went this way?" The muffled sound of one of the twins caught his attention. After a moment he heard footsteps softly approach, before finally stopping directly in front of the door.

"Yeah…" The other replied, their voices now louder, and coming though the wooden door. He felt Kagome's body stiffen beneath him, which made him shift slightly uneasily.

"**They went that way."** The twins spoke at the same time. There was a pause, but he could practically hear their confident smirking from where he was standing. He began to get nervous and unconsciously put his full body weight on his forearm, wondering if they were pointing at the door—had they figured out where they were hiding? **"Exactly what I was thinking."** They hummed. **"You are amazing."** They praised one another, as their voices became softer and softer. **"No, **_you_** are amazing."** They laughed. **"I know…"**

There was an awkward silence, before Kagome spoke up, breaking it.

"They are gone…" He sighed in relief, and his tense body deflated. "We should-" He turned his head away, and Mori felt his hand start to wiggle within his grasp, showing he wanted to be released. He complied and loosened his tight hold on his wrist, and his small hand easily slipped out, going down, his own hand forced to follow, thanks to the cuffs.

He heard the sound of jiggling, as he started to fiddle with the doorknob, having small trouble because he was back was facing the door and couldn't see.

"Let me-" His offer was cut short when the door opened, and all his weight he had on it caused him to become unbalanced. He gave a small grunt in surprise when he suddenly started to feel himself falling out of the small closet, and tumbling onto the familiar pink hallway. His reflexes kicked in, and he quickly caught himself, landing on his forearms and knees—it wasn't perfect, but at least he didn't fall completely on—His eyes widened slightly. "Kagome?" He called to him, as he looked down at him in concern.

"Ugh…" The smaller male gave a small groan, reaching up to rub his scalp.

Kagome landed on his back, underneath him. His raven locks were spread out around his head, reminding him of black ink, spilling under him. His usually cold eyes had a look of both shock and irritation, from falling unexpectedly.

"Why were you leaning on the door like that?" He asked. Removing his hand, he placed it back onto his chest and gave it a rough shove. "Idiot."

Yet the comment didn't bother him, in fact he couldn't find it in himself to look away from him. The sun was shining though the large windows, hitting him in such a way it made his fair skin glow. He wasn't sure what was going through his head, and he didn't know why, but in that moment, he looked so…

"You're beautiful." He couldn't stop the words that spilled out of his mouth.

Kagome froze, before slowly bringing his gaze to look at him. When his blue orbs locked onto his smoky grey, Kagome instantly flushed red, which caused his own expression to soften towards him. He looked rather cute like that...

"G-get off me!" He stuttered, and shoved him off, causing him to land on his rear-end. Kagome quickly got to his feet and turned his back to him.

"…" He smirked, finding his reaction to be funny, and slowly got up.

"You're an Idiot!" He insulted while sending glares at him over his shoulder. "Who says something like that?"

He didn't feel guilty for what he said, after all—He bent down, placing his lips to his ear.

"It was the truth." He whispered. Kagome jumped, taken off guard by his sudden closeness. His reaction made him chuckle.

Kagome huffed. "I-Idiot!" Unable to come up with anything else. He smirked, watching as Kagome turned on his heels and stomped down the hallway.

Because of the cuffs he was forced to follow, and he was happy to see that the whole time they spent walking back to the club, his cheeks continued to stay a nice shade of red…

It felt good to be the teaser for a change, and not the one being teased. He began to understand why Kagome did it so much now…

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the armrest of the couch, in the music room. She was leaned back, one of her legs dangling off, her body tense and ready to bolt at any moment, should a certain pair appear. After she gave them the slip in the hallway, by sneaking into the janitor's closet with Mori—she paused, the image of Mori and her stumbling out of the closet, and him landing on top of her came back to her mind.

"_You're beautiful…"_

She quickly tried to suppress the heated feeling that was trying to gather into her face, and pushed it aside, shaking her head from her wandering thoughts.

They returned back to the music room, believing that the twins wouldn't think about checking here, and give her some time to relax, if only for a short period. Her idea ended up being the right choice, for it had been awhile, and the twins hadn't stepped back into the music room yet.

She smirked, shifting in her spot, feeling confident. She amazed herself sometimes…

"**Got'cha!" **The twins popped up beside her, out of nowhere, startling her into jumping out of her seat and onto her feet, eyes wide.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath, upset with herself that she was caught off guard. Mori reacted quickly, standing up so that he was beside her, a serious look on his face.

"**Now that we caught you…"** The twins held up their paint, an evil gleam in their eyes. **"Let's make you one of us, Ka~go~me." **They slowly spoke her name, drawing it out to tease her. They took a step towards her, and in reflex she took a step back, glaring at them in warning. They took another step, and she took another back—

She wobbled when her leg bumped into the coffee table, almost falling over. Feeling cornered she decided to stand her ground, and growl at the still approaching twins— A figure suddenly stepped in front of her, blocking her vision. "…?" She paused, blinking, before slowly raising her gaze. Mori…?

"That won't be necessary." Kyoya smiled, adjusting his glasses and he stood between her and the twins.

"**Kyoya?"** The twins paused, taken back by his sudden appearance. **"What do you mean?"**

Kyoya then reached into his black officer outfit, and pulled something out, what it was, she couldn't tell, his broad back blocked her view from whatever he was revealing to them. The twins hummed, staring at it for a moment.

"Efficient enough for you?" He asked, even though she had a feeling he knew the answer…

"**Eh."** They both shrugged, as if saying 'whatever'. **"Do we really have a choice?"** When Kyoya has deemed something, usually the hosts have no choice but to listen to him.

"You ruined our fun…" Hikaru complained.

"Yeah, Kyoya…" Kaoru sighed, scratching his head. "But I guess we can't disagree with you."

"**Right?"** They both shook their head, quickly getting bored, since their plan was thwarted.

"If my decision does not sit well with either of you, please, feel free to put all your complaints into the complaint box…" His heavy sarcasm spoke all, and she could practically imagine the dark smile he was sending them.

"**Ha-ha-ha."** They both gave nervous laughs, and slowly backed away.

"We'll just leave it all to you Kyoya." Kaoru saluted him, Hikaru quickly following his actions.

"Hey, Kaoru, isn't there customers sitting at our table? Oops, we better get back to them!"

"You are right, Hikaru!"

"**Seeya!"** They retreated, so fast that all was left was smoke shape clouds of their bodies that was there only moments before.

Kagome let a sigh escape her lips, and she relaxed. She glanced at Mori, who nodded, a small smile on his face. She then turned to her savor. "Kyoya, Tha-"

"Don't thank me just yet." He interrupted, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" She found herself narrowing her eyes at him in question, not liking the way he was looking at her. He slowly turned around, revealing the sly smirk that was on his face, which made her slightly nervous. "Damn." She cursed under her breath. This better not end up costing more money into Haruhi's exceedingly high debt. "I don't want to owe you anything, you damn money-grubbing shark." She attacked him, quickly ready for anything he threw at her.

"…" He paused, as if thinking something over, before humming. "Oh, don't worry. I won't add the cleaning bill the paint caused, and other such damages to Haruhi's debt." He was able to guess what she was thinking.

"Oh." She sighed, relaxing once more. She was jerked out of her moment when he suddenly reached out, and grabbed a hold of her tie, pulling her close to him. "-!" She was taken off guard and her eyes widened at his bold move. "Hey!" She glared at him, angered. "What the hell do you think you're-" She was stopped dead in her tracks when he leaned down, close to her face, their noses barely touching.

"Because you are going to be paying it off a different way this time…" The serious look in his eyes almost made her shiver, and she felt him pull at her tie once more. Making swift work of the knot, the now untied cloth softly went up and around, before finally slipping off of her neck.

She couldn't stop the rush of blood that gathered in her face, unable to handle his open forwardness. She was frozen, unable to move, or even think. She was helpless as he reached up, and touched her cheek, before slowly moving his fingers down her jaw, and neck. She shivered as she felt him move down, touching the first button on her dress shirt. No, if he continues-! Her eyes widened at the thought of him finding out her biggest secret-

"Kyoya." Mori's deep voice penetrated the tense atmosphere, snapping her out of her daze. His taller form turned stiff, as he took a step towards him in warning.

"Don't worry Mori..." Kyoya reassured him.

"…?" Kagome blinked, feeling a pull on her neck, and she looked down. She was surprised to see that she now had a black and white striped tie hanging from her neck. When did he…?

"Don't tell me." He adjusted his glasses as he pulled away from her, the new tie he placed on her slipping out of his loose grip. "You were thinking that I meant something else?"

"You are such an ass…" She mumbled, her words caused a rare, soft chuckle, to escape the glasses wearing host's lips.

"Oh? You mean you wanted more perhaps?"

"No!" She growled at him, yet she couldn't stop the pink that was flustered onto her cheeks.

"I see." He smirked. "Very well then." He turned around, but before he walked away, he looked at her over his shoulder. "Just keep that on till the end of the day." He ordered. "That should keep the twins away, and also make the guests happy…" He hummed. "It's a 'win, win'."

"I'm not winning." She pointed out, glaring at him as she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"What do you call what I did for you just moments before?" The amusement laced in his tone made her snort.

"Harassment." She was able to stop the blush that threatened to take over her cheeks this time.

"Maybe now you will stop licking my glasses every chance you get…?"

"Not a chance." She smirked at him, remembering his dejected sigh and annoyance the last time she did so.

"Then I guess I'll just have to punish you harsher next time, until you learned your lesson." He threatened, before leaving the conversation at that, and gracefully walked away.

"Next time?" Kagome repeated, before looking away from his retreating form and huffing. "Ass…" She mumbled under her breath.

Too occupied with the slick host before her, that she didn't notice the tall man that was cuffed to her wrist, look away from their interaction, his eyebrows angled together and a frown slipping through his usually tough outer facade…

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch, listening to the coherent babblings of the women around her. She began to wonder if wearing this tie was a good idea after all…

"Kaahh~" One of the girls squealed, hearts fluttering around her in joy.

"I know it's just a tie, but…" The woman was staring at her with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Right?" The surrounding girls around her giggled, agreeing with her. They all wordlessly decided that their most favorite pastime for today would be to just stare at her, as if she was something forbidden that they can't have…

Yet desired anyway…

Seriously, it's not like she was some kind of sweet or chocolate they can just buy and enjoy whenever they want—she sighed. Though she supposed the girls that went there were all the same in that expense. They all went there craving something, and they got it from the hosts, clinging to something that isn't even real.

Fake love…

"It hurts…" She whispered under her breath.

"The cuffs?" Mori's deep voice of concern interrupted her train of thought, as the chain between them shifted, clanking from his movements. He gave a hum, as he lifted her wrist, to look at the cuff more closely to make sure she was alright.

"No, not the cuffs." She smiled to herself at his worry for her, and softly tugged her wrist free from his grasp. "I was just thinking about something, is all."

"I see…" He nodded, yet the look of concern still lingered in his grey pools.

"Hey~" The familiar chirp of Honey called out, as he waved his hand in the air, to catch everyone's attention. His actions worked, and everyone turned their gaze towards his seat on the couch. "Does that mean that Kagome is going to be put in jail?" He innocently asked.

His words caused her to blink for a moment, unsure how to answer.

"That would be a great idea, Honey!" One of the females smiled at him. He giggled, happy about the praise.

"In what way, would that be great?" She could feel the vein on her forehead start to grow, her eyebrow twitching.

"It would be great for the theme!" One of the other girls responded.

"But who **wants** to go to jail!" She sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "And why am** I** the one being locked up? If anything it should be the twins…" Those damned troublemakers.

"But you they are cops and you are the robber." Honey pointed out, flowers of cuteness floating around his head.

"I'm not a robber-" She tried to object, but then she paused. Why is she even arguing with them? She sighed. "Why? Are you the one who is offering to lock me up, Honey?" She rested her chin onto the palm of her hand, leaning on the armrest.

"Could I!" The small boy's eyes grew three times in size, as he gave a small coo of excitement. The women watching gave small squeals, saying how cute he looked.

"…" Even she couldn't stop the small smile that crept into her once serious features, enjoying the response she got from him. "Why not?" She shrugged. The small boy wiggled in his seat, his imagination going wild, hugging Usa-chan to his chest. "So tell me, mighty officer Honey, you caught the most wanted thief in the world—what are you going to do to me?" She smirked.

_A big muscular Honey was standing in a room, wearing his officer outfit, which had so many medals and ribbons pin to it, some had to be put on his back so it would have room._

"I would put you in jail, and we all have cake and ice-cream to celebrate!" The whole ordeal was playing in his mind, like a dramatic move.

_In front of him was a human sized square cage. Inside of it was the most wanted thief- Kagome—The black fox! _

"_So tell me, mighty officer Honey, you caught the most wanted thief in the world—What are you going to do?" Kagome asked, gripping the iron bars._

"_Cake and Ice-cream for everyone!" The tall, muscled bound, and overly handsome Honey shouted, as he held his hands in the air. In one hand was a bowl of ice-cream, in another, a plate of chocolate cake._

_Suddenly, every one of his friends appeared into the room as well, and they all shouted, throwing confetti celebrating._

"Does that mean, I can't have any?" Kagome asked, amused by his story.

_Honey looked over at Kagome, who was looking at him with saddened eyes, staring at his bowl of ice-cream. _

"_Well…" His deep voice rumbled. "I did say everyone…" He handed Kagome a plate of cake thorough the bars. "From today on, all the prisoners will have cake and ice-cream everyday!" Honey declared._

_Everyone in the room shouted again, cheering. _

Honey gave a small giggle as he sat in his seat on the couch, enjoying himself.

"And the walls would be made of chocolate!" He licked his lips. Kagome chuckled, as the boy continued to spout things that he would do to improve the conditions of the jails around the world, if he was in charge.

"I would probably get a stomach-ache if I ate all of those sweets all day." Not to mention if my bed was made of lollypops and marshmallows. "But…" Kagome's expression softened slightly at the giddy child. "If I had to be put in jail, your prison would be the one I would want to go to." She admitted.

"He-he~" Honey hugged Usa-chan closer to him as the flowers around his head started to spin.

"Hmm…" Mori's expression softened as he watched Honey's smile growing with each passing second.

Kagome hummed, a small smile appearing on her face as she watched the happy boy stuff an entire cookie into his mouth, as he continued to chat about his dream to the women around him. The girls gave soft coos in admiration at him, calling him cute, while small hearts started to float around the entire table area.

* * *

Kagome stared outside of the window, her back pressed against the wall like usual, as she sat in her favorite spot. Mori was sitting on the opposite side, leaving enough room on the windowsill for both of them to sit comfortably. The chain lay between them, as Mori so humbly obliged to her complaints and agreed to come over to the window for a bit to get away from the females.

"Thank you for coming over here with me." She didn't want to drag him away from his job, but she had to take a break from them…

She took a glance at his relaxed form, as he too was leaning against the wall on the other side. He had one of his legs raised; his arm placed on his knee as he calmly stared out of the same glass as her.

"No problem…" He replied with a small hum, not looking away from the view.

She then looked away from him, and back at the window. She soaked in the lovely scene before her, and took a deep breath. There were only a few people outside, and the nature that grew within the school grounds left her with much to look at throughout most of the day.

Her blue orbs scanned below her, until something caught her interest. A girl, no one she knew, of course, was sitting below one of the trees. In her lap was a book, a look of concentration overtaking her face. Kagome watched with mild interest as she reached up and licked her thumb, a habit of hers, it seems, and turned the page of the book, before continuing her reading.

Kagome continued to watch as the girl became more and more engrossed in the book. Every so often a look of excitement, joy, or even surprise would overtake the woman's emotions, the girl, being as easy to read as the book was to her.

She began to relax as she watched the woman, then she started to wonder, intrigued by the expressions she was relaying to her—what was she reading…?

"Kagome?" Mori's soft call caught her attention, and she hummed in reply, to show that she was listening. "Why do you sit here?" He asked.

The simple question caught her off guard, and she looked away from the girl, back towards the man who she was cuffed to for the day.

"I thought it was obvious…" Her words did not come out as conceited, but instead as slight surprise and amusement. She glanced down at the girl who she was watching a few moments ago. "The scenery…"

A soft look over took her features as she watched a butterfly flutter by the window, before resting its wings on the wooden trim in front of her. Slowly she lifted her hand, the rattle of the chain from the cuffs, becoming a buzz in her mind. She gently placed her knuckles against the glass, and slowly extended her pointer finger, the back of her nail hitting the wooden trim on her side of the glass. She gave an amused smile as the angle of the view made it look as if the butterfly was perched on the tip of her finger, instead of on the paned window.

She blinked when she felt a familiar crawling sensation going up her arm, and a small lump was moving under her shirt, towards her hand.

"Ko-ki!" Krabby popped out of the opening in her sleeve. He then scuttled up and over her metal cuffs, pass her palm and around her fingers, until he took the position of being on top of her finger instead. "Ko!" She watched as angry bubbles formed in his mouth, and he tapped the glass.

She tried not to laugh as Krabby waved his large claw at the butterfly, as if to shoo it away. He gave the glass another good tap with his dominant claw, and with that, the butterfly took off from its perch with a flap of its wings.

"Ko-ki~" Krabby seemed proud of himself, and making himself seem taller as he clamped his claws.

"My hero…" She gave a small amused laugh as she brought her savior up to her nose.

"Ko-ki Ko-ki." He reached out with his claws and lightly pinched her skin in affection, his shell glowing red in embarrassment. Several hearts appeared around him, before giving small pops, as they burst, quickly replaced by more.

He is so cute…

Though, unknown to her, Mori was watching the whole exchange from the beginning, and he was thinking the exact same thing—Except he wasn't talking about Krabby…

* * *

Kagome paled slightly, standing in front of an ominous, yet beautifully decorated door. She glanced at the cuffs that were binding her and Mori together, before looking at said man, to judge his reaction. The tall man had a nice streak of red going across his nose, as he stood stiffly beside her, staring at the door.

"…" Kagome glanced away from the door, not wanting to go in for several obvious reasons, and gave a fake cough. "You know… I don't…"

"…" Mori's already reddened face darkened and he shook his head. "Me either."

With that said, they both turned and walked away, both faces as red as a ripe tomato in embarrassment, and never spoke of it for the rest of the day…

The sign above the door read: Men's Bathroom.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the couch, exhausted. The women around her just wouldn't stop talking. There were girls sitting across from her, beside her in chairs, and even behind her. There was more woman in our area today then she was use to. She sighed. This is the thanks she gets when she decides to be nice for a day and let them come near her?

"Do you think the new clothing line looks just wonderful~" They were talking— "Did you hear? Taisho is buying out one of the biggest companies in America." and talking- "Yes, he is in America right now, discussing the contract and finalizing the agreement!" and talking… "The owner is so gorgeous!" The small group of women began to swoon. "The new designer bags that came out were so cute." How could Mori and the others put up with this? "Yes, I want another cookie, thank you Honey." Giggling and squawking about things she didn't nor want to understand.

The woman were just bees. Yellow bees buzzing in her ear that wouldn't go away. She contained the growl that threatened to expose itself to the world as she clinched her jaw closed tightly. She was getting a headache again, and she was losing it. The hands inside of her pockets clinched into tight fists.

If one more of them asked her how her day was, what clothing designer she wore, or anything else…She was going to scream.

"How about you Kagome?" One of the girls turned to her, smiling. "What do you think about the new—"

"Why can't you—" She started, eyes turning red as she quickly stood up from her seat, snarling in rage. "Just shut the **fuck **UP **ALREADY**!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She huffed, her chest heaving up and down from her heavy breathing. The entire room went quiet, as everyone looked in her direction. She snorted, before quickly turning around, and walked away, harshly pulling poor Mori along for the ride as she took a breather. "Stupid Yellow Buffalos." She insulted them with her usual nickname for them as she left them dazed, confused at what just happened.

"Did we do something wrong?" One of the women asked, turning to look at the others to see what they thought.

"Does Kagome really not like us that much…?" Another asked hesitantly. The rest started to become unsettled at her question and were whispering to each other.

"No need to get upset ladies!" Tamaki and the rest of the group walked up to them, to settle them down. "You know how short tempered Kagome is! Just relax and enjoy—"

"Why does he call us 'Yellow Buffalos'?" They ignored Tamaki, which surprised him, almost sending him into yet another depressed state—

"Yes, I heard him call us that a lot—what does it mean? Is it a beast?"

"Kagome is calling us beasts!" Another one gasped in shock, followed by others who were obviously appalled at the idea of being called something so grotesque.

"Don't worry My Dears." Tamaki appeared, to quickly sooth the upset women. "Buffalo are beautiful, natural creatures~" He informed them. "Just like you…" He reached out and captured one of the lucky lady's chin, and looked into their eyes. The woman gave a small squeal, swooning.

"**No their not."** The twins popped up.

"They are more like cows." Hikaru started.

"Yeah—Fat cows." Kaoru agreed.

"They were hunted to near extinction—" Hikaru began.

"They are forced to breed with their own family to save their species—" Kaoru continued. "So…"

"**They are incest fat cows…"** They said at the same time.

"…" All the women in the room went deadly quiet, shocked looks their faces. Then after a few moments, as if they were all somehow telepathically linked, they all began to tear up, before finally releasing the water works and they started to cry their eyes out while wailing in pure horror.

"It's alright My Doves! Please! Calm down!" Tamaki tried to sooth them, while he himself was in the brink of tears.

In the background you can see Kagome giving the twins High-fives, the chain on her wrist giving a small jingle at the movement.

"Does this mean you forgive us for the cuffs?" They asked, not wanting to be punished later, when she was free—

"For now." She told them, ruffling their hair with both her hands.

And so, the Host club was forced to close its doors early…

"Just wonderful." Kyoya sighed, as he was scribbling down on his clipboard. Figuring out the losses the club had to suffer for closing down at such an early hour for the day…

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the club room, still dressed in their uniforms. Since the ladies were gone, everything was quiet, and seemed rather peaceful as it could get with the crazy King talking about whatever came to his mind, along with the other hosts.

They would have already gone home after they'd finished cleaning up the club, but there was still the matter of Mori and Kagome's position—and the fact that the key that would free them had not yet arrived. Kagome looked beside her, at the man she was currently attached to, finding him taking a calming sip of his tea, listening to everyone's conversation with open ears.

She took a deep breath and sighed. Leaning against the taller man, she closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder. He stiffened, shocked at first, but soon eased, relaxing. His cameral sent enveloped her, soothing her.

The small rattle of the chain, followed by a warmth placed over top of her hand, which was sandwiched between their thighs, made her shift. She hummed, allowing his large calloused palm to encase her own smaller one.

"Don't worry." He gave it a small reassuring squeeze. "The Key will be here soon." He continued to take a sip from his tea with his free hand, trying to play it cool, while the others around us were unaware, too caught up in their own conversation.

"I don't mind waiting…" She told the truth, a small smile on her face. She didn't really mind being stuck to Mori…

Now if it was Tamaki, that would have been a different matter—she would have killed him within a few seconds of being cuffed together…

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure if it was because the hosts had superhuman senses or how they did it, but they just knew that someone was coming. So they quickly got out of their chairs and into position. Kagome taking her spot in the back, beside Mori.

Then it happened, the door opened—

"**Welcome!"** Everyone spoke in unison, except for her.

Yet she was at a loss for words, when she saw who it was at the door—a very young little girl, no older than three.

"My, what an unusual guest we have here, hmm?" Tamaki spoke up. "Welcome, my little lost kitty cat." Oh god, don't tell me we are hosting girls at that age now? She tried not to think about it.

"Pervert Prince." She whispered under her breath, glaring at Tamaki.

"Kagome I resent that." He huffed, without even looking in her direction, before putting his attention to the blushing three year old once more. He smiled sweetly and bent down. "Kitty cat, where did you come from, Nya~?" He made a cute cat noise at the end of his sentence.

"Ahh…" The girl seemed amazed. "Reverse harem!" The girl spoke, pointing to us. Everyone froze at the words that came out of such a young girl's mouth. "It's a reverse harem!"

"That can't be right." Tamaki was the first to come out of the shock. "Apparently, there is still some water left in my ear from when I was swimming at the beach." He gently smacked the side of his head, as if to dispel the water from his ears.

"That must be it, Boss." Hikaru was cleaning out both of his ears with his pointer fingers, laughing nervously.

"I thought for a moment there, the little girl said 'reverse harem'." Kaoru was doing the same.

"Debauchery." The girl bluntly spoke again, pointing to us once more. Everyone turned into white ghosts, shocked for the second time. "Yay! There's debauchery here!"

What in the world is wrong with her? Kagome just stared at the girl, unsure of how in the world the first two things the girl uttered in our presence was 'reverse harem' and 'debauchery'. Granted, that's practically was going on, but still—a little three year old shouldn't know what those things are!

The girl then stopped her joyous bouncing and pointed to Kyoya.

"Glasses character." She tried not to laugh at the poor vice present. The girl then pointed to the twins—"Twincest!" Haruhi was next. "Bookworm!" Ha-! Kagome raised her hand, covering up the giggles she was trying to hold back at her friend's expense. "Boy-Lolita." She pointed to Honey. She then set her blue eyes on Mori and her—"Yaoi!" Kagome froze, so did the man cuffed beside her. They looked at each other, and Kagome was surprised to see Mori had a small stain of pink going across his nose. The girl then looked at Tamaki, and the prince froze, unsure of how the young maiden thought of him—"Big brother…?" The girls eyes started to swell up with tears. "My big brother's blond! You have to be him!" She jumped towards him, successfully reaching her short stubby arms around his neck as she hugged him with joy.

"We never heard about this!" Hikaru spoke up.

"You have a younger sister?" Kaoru said, as they both stood beside him.

"No, I am definitely an only child." He responded, while trying to pull the young girl off of his neck, but she had a death grip on it. "At least, I think I'm an only child…" He was having second thoughts.

"Now that you mention it, you do kind of look alike." Honey said, flowers around his head.

"Hmm." Kyoya had his hand underneath his chin in thought. "Is glasses character better then Big Brother?"

"That doesn't really matter right now, does it Kyoya?" Haruhi sighed. "At least she didn't call you a bookworm."

"If it makes you feel better, I think you are better than Tamaki, Kyoya." Kagome smirked beside him.

"Yaoi…" Mori was in a slight daze, mumbling the word 'yaoi' over and over again.

"Umm…" Tamaki was confused, unsure of what to do, as the girl still clung to his neck. "What is your name, little one?"

"Kirimi." She said, her cheeks flushed with joy.

"Kirimi." Tamaki then crouched down, placing her back onto the floor, where she finally let go. "You've made some kind of mistake, haven't you? I don't have a younger sister."

"But you're blond." Tears started to appear in her eyes again and she whimpered. "Just like me."

"Ugh." Tamaki took a step back in surprise at her cuteness. "W-well…" Affected by her tears, he too, started to cry. "All right." He picked her up and started to gently twirl her in the air affectionately. "As of today, I will be your big brother!" He then started to spin faster, and the girl giggled. "You're so cute, so cute…!" A pink background appeared around them, as they continued to celebrate their reunion as brother and sister.

"I know how easily you get carried away with your feelings, but do you really think you should make such an irrespirable declaration to a child that young?" Haruhi had a dead panned look on her face.

"I'm not irresponsible!" Tamaki continued to dance around, laughing. "I'll make sure to look after you!" He cooed. "So come home with me!"

"Like **that** didn't sound so~ wrong…" Kagome sighed, and reached up to message her temples.

"What should we do, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, we should see if she really does have an older brother here in the high school." Was his voice of reason.

"Ugh!" Hearing his words, Tamaki stopped spinning, and crouched down, hugging the young girl protectively to his body.

"Kirimi…" An echoed voice spoke out, making everyone pause at what they were doing and look around.

"Ah~" Kagome shivered, when a familiar feeling over took her senses and she tried to contain her excitement. It's him...

"Kirimi…" The creepy voice called out again. Everyone looked towards the entrance, and they all hummed, spotting a lovely blond man at the doorway, peeking inside.

"**Umm, who are you?"** The twins spoke.

"A foreigner!" Honey spoke, flowers around his head in excitement.

"Hey." Haruhi sighed. "Why does the door look different?" The usual wooden door was replaced by a tall dark wood, almost black, while the trimming around it was made in stone and dark figures were carved into its surface.

"Kirimi." He had a soft expression on his face as he looked at the young girl that was in Tamaki's arms.

"Master-" A bald man walked in, standing beside him.

"You forgot your cloak." A woman also joined, standing on the other side. With swift work they placed the familiar dark cloak onto the man, and he grinned, as he pulled out his known stuffed cat puppet.

"**Nekozawa!" **Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi called out in shock.

"Ahh~" Once he was in his comfortable attire, Kagome felt his aura at full force and shivered, unable to contain the feelings she was having in his presence. She sighed, feeling a rush of heat gather into her cheeks. "…" She paused, the rattling of the chain caught her attention enough for her to take a glance at the male beside her. She raised an eyebrow when she spotted Mori's stiff form, as he glared at the cloaked man on the other side of the room, his hands were ball into fists at his side. "Mori…?" What's wrong with him?

Kagome looked towards Nekozawa. She shivered, before humming to herself and took a step towards him. If anything, now would be the best time to sneak near him and get close to his wonderful dark aura that affect her so much, while he was distracted.

But she has to be careful, because last time he ran away-

Suddenly she was stopped, when a tug on her wrist pulled her back. She looked over at Mori, and saw that he had a serious look on his face, and he was standing still, like a tree, rooted to the ground.

"Mori? What are you doing? I want to go over there." She tried to take another step, but he was unmoving, and because of that, she wasn't going anywhere either. She grunted, as she took steps, but her feet were sliding on the marble floor.

"…" Mori just stood there like a statue, solid as a rock. "I don't want to go over there." Was his reply.

"What do you mean-" Mori reached out, and grabbed her cuffed wrist. He caught her off guard and pulled her towards him. His hand engulfed her own, giving it a squeeze.

"I don't want you to go over there." He said seriously, looking down at her, a tint of pink spreading across his nose.

"Mori…" She paused, before a smirk appeared on her face. "Are you… jealous?"

His cheeks turned red and he quickly released her hand. "N-No." He turned his head away, embarrassed.

"You just stuttered." She teased. She moved, so that her face was in front of his. He turned his head away in the other direction, but she followed, he finally gave up and stared into her blue pool and she hummed, inching closer and closer to his reddened face. "That's really cute…"

-click-

Suddenly there was a noise, it was faint, but she heard it, and she paused in her teasing. Mori must have heard it too, because he glanced to the side, a question mark over his head in confusion.

"Did you hear that?" She questioned.

"Yeah…" He nodded and we both looked around, but saw nothing.

It sounded like a camera…

"Master Umehito is terribly vulnerable to bright lights." The maid spoke up, making everyone turn towards her, and snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "His body is so frail that if he doesn't cover himself up, he cannot endure the brightness and will collapse. He even has to cover up his beautiful blond hair with a wig!" She gave a dramatic cry, saddened.

"On the other hand, Mistress Kirimi hates dark places." The bald man spoke this time while the woman was still zoned out in her own world.

"Does that mean that Kirimi is Nekozawa's sister?" Haruhi looked at the blond girl.

"Yes, that is correct." As if saddened by this fact, the tough looking male sobbed, and placed a hanky under his eye.

"K-K-Kirimi." Nekozawa stuttered as he started to wobble towards his sister. "So this is where you were…"

"Waah!" The frightened girl started to burst into tears and hugged Tamaki tighter. "A monster!"

"It's alright." He continued to limp towards them. "Belzenef is not going to hurt you…"

"It's not the puppet she is afraid of, it's you." Haruhi bluntly stated. Kyoya nodded behind her, agreeing.

"Ugh!" Her words seemed to cut like a knife and he groaned in pain almost doubling over in realization.

"**It's because of how you are dressed**!" The twins tried to help, by pulling the cloak off of his body.

"No!" Nekozawa fought against them, clinging onto the cloak for dear life. "It's too bright! I'll die!"

"Oh! I know!" Honey jumped up. "We could just darken the room!" He then started to pull the curtains over the windows—

"Waaah!" Kirimi started to instantly cry. "It's dark and scary! I don't like it!"

"Well, isn't this quite a puzzle…" Kagome sighed, and raised her hand, running her fingers through her hair as he thought of what could be done about the situation.

"Yes. Because of this, the master and mistress have been called the Nekozawa Family's Romeo and Juliet." The maid said.

"But Romeo and Juliet weren't brother and sister, and the situation is greatly different." Haruhi pointed out.

"Oh, I know!" The maid smiled. "I just made it up in the spur of the moment to make things more dramatic!"

"Ah, I see…" Haruhi sighed. Like her, she probably thought the maid was crazy at this point.

"Anyway, we have been sent to pick up Mistress Kirimi." The man informed.

"Is everyone in the Nekozawa family this strange?" The twin's innocently asked. In fact, she was just thinking the same thing.

"How dare you!" The maid shouted, eyes turning yellow and fang protruded out of her mouth in rage as she growled. Nekozawa, having the luck of being the closest one to her, had the pleasure of being choked out in her fit of rage. "The Nekozawa's are distinguished, proper family, descended from the Tokarev dynasty of Russia!"

"Tokarev?" Kyoya repeated, thinking.

"D-don't you mean the Romanov dynasty?" Tamaki turned pale.

"But there is a legend that once every few hundred years, a person in the Nekozawa family is born, who, like Master Umehito, is fated to be possessed by darkness…" She outright ignored Tamaki. "The master, as a result of his condition, is unable to go near his sister without his black attire, and Mistress Kirimi fell in love with the fairy-tale prince of an older brother that she only knew from his portrait." She told them. "After she learned that her older brother was enrolled in Ouran high school, she's gotten so that she will come looking for Master Umehito like this." She sighed. "Of course, we have repeatedly tried to comfort the Mistress with bedtime stories of princely characters, and having run out of stories to tell, we have lately added shojo manga having princely characters in them, and she had gotten utterly absorbed in them."

"Shojo manga…" Haruhi repeated.

"_Ahh…" The girl seemed amazed. "Reverse harem!" The girl spoke, pointing to us. Everyone froze at the words that came out of such a young girl's mouth. "It's a reverse harem!" _

"**The maid was the source of that?"** The twins glared at her.

"So, does that mean that Kirimi doesn't know that you're her older brother, Nekozawa?" Haruhi innocently asked.

"Ugh!" Yet again Haruhi hit him where it hurt and he curled up into a ball on the floor, distraught.

"Yes. We tried to tell her many times, but Kirimi won't believe us."

"Wah~" Honey gave a cute whine as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away his tears. "Neko-chan must feel so sad…"

"Yes." He admitted. "Which is why…" He grinned. "I pray every night, that Kirimi might one day embrace the _**darkness**_!"

"**You got it backwards."** The twins spoke.

"You should get accustomed to the light." Kaoru said.

"What are you trying to do to your sister?" Hikaru sighed.

"Come, Mistress." The man called taking a step forward.

"Let's go home." The maid also took a step towards her.

"_**No!**_" The girl cried out at the top of her lungs, making everyone step back. "I wanna stay with Big Brother! I don't wanna go home!" She hugged Tamaki's neck tighter.

"Ugh." Nekozawa was obviously hurt by Kirimi's actions and words and groaned.

"Nekozawa." Tamaki looked towards the cloaked figure, pitying him.

"It's okay Suou." Nekozawa sighed. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, just please-" He gave a small sob of sadness. "Please give Kirimi the love that she deserves!" With that he dramatically left the room—

"Nekozawa, wait!" Tamaki called for him but it was too late, he was already gone, and down the hallway, his figure vanishing.

Kagome frowned when his aura left with him, and she sighed.

"Sibling relations are a source of problems for any family." Kyoya spoke out, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm kind of jealous." Haruhi voiced, staring out the window in thought. "I grew up an only child, so I can't really relate, but I can't imagine how tough it must be to have a sibling that is so different from you, that you can't even spend time together."

"…" Tamaki sighed, and placed Kirimi back down onto the floor, yet he stayed crouched down so that he could continue to be eyelevel with her.

"Is something wrong, Big Brother?" Kirimi tilted her head cutely and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Kirimi. I'm really not your Big Brother." He confessed with a sad smile. "But don't you worry. He is out there, and believe it or not, he is even more handsome then I am. He is your real Big Brother." Tamaki then stood up dramatically, as rose petals fell around his form and he turned serious. "Once Kirimi stepped into this room, she became a guest of the Host Club. It is our job to make our guests happy!" He pointed out into the distance a determined look on his face. "It is a tragedy to see a brother and sister at odds this way. We have to do something to help them!" He commanded. "Starting now, 'Operation transform Nekozawa into the Bright, Princely Character of Kirimi's Dreams' is underway!"

Everyone paused for a moment, registering what he just said.

"**Are you serious?"** The twins asked.

"W-what?" The bald man seemed surprised.

"You want to change the Master from a price of darkness to a prince of light?" The maid spoke. "I'm not even sure that is possible."

"Sempai!" Haruhi stepped forward. "I know you always get carried away with the moment, but don't make promises you can't keep." Yet Tamaki just smirked.

"Oh ye of little faith." He smiled. "Have you forgotten?" Humming, he pointed to the ceiling in victory as if he knew something we didn't. "We have an expert. Someone who knows the science of changing characters."

The twins gasped at the same time.

"You don't think…" Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"He is talking about-?" Kaoru finished his sentence, thinking the same thing.

"Oh- HA-haha-hahaha!" A distinct laugh suddenly sounded out, and the sound of roaring gears and the floor started to vibrate with rumbling. A platform started to lift itself up, out of the floor, Kagome sighed, seeing a familiar face.

"**Yup."** The twins gave a deadpanned sigh as well.

Renge…

* * *

They were in science room 3, mostly because with a push of a button, the room gets filled with blackness rather quickly for such a large room, and big windows, thanks to the automated curtains.

Kagome sighed, uncrossing her legs and looking away from Nekozawa who was standing in front of her nervously, as she sat in the chair.

"Why did I agree to do this?" Kagome questioned anyone, a sour look on her face.

"**Because, this will help Nekozawa!"** The twins told her.

"But I didn't have to wear this wig." Kagome growled, a vein appearing above her head as she glared at them. They were the ones who prepped her, shoving her nice raven hair inside of this itchy blond wig…

"**What do you mean?"** They questioned. **"How else is Nekozawa going to picture you as Kirimi."**

"Not only that." Kyoya smirked, adjusting his glasses. "Other than Haruhi, who isn't here at the moment, you are the one who looks most like a girl."

"What did you just say, specks!" She snarled. How dare he? Though it's totally true… So as a girl pretending to be a guy, she felt insulted! "How about let Honey do it! At least his close to her size and already has kind of blond hair!" Reaching up she grabbed the wig and threw it off of her head and onto the floor. "I'm not doing this!"

Nekozawa nervously reached out and picked up the wig.

"Please, Kagome?" He asked nicely. He took a few steps towards her, even though it was obvious he didn't like being around her.

"…" She sighed, and reached out, taking the wig from him and putting it on her head. "God damn it." Her raven hair was flowing down like normal, with just a blob of yellow pigtails sticking out on top. She bet she looked ridiculous. She growled, sticking her hand in her pocket, and turning her reddened face away as she heard the twins giggles of amusement behind her.

"Thank you." He smiled at her and she huffed.

"Whatever…"

"…" He coughed, situating himself, before he began to say his lines. "Your golden locks, glow in the candle light." Nekozawa sighed as he held the three-branched candlestick. He had his eyes closed, his hand over his heart. "You're skin like Ivory." She wasn't sure how, but he had sparkles all across his body as he dramatically spoke the lines, black roses flying around him. "Your smile, mysterious as a flower, illuminated by the moonlight! Such beauty…It's as if…" He hummed, slowly opening his eyes and looking at her sitting in the chair with such love, a blush going across his nose, as he stared into her eyes. "You're a cursed wax doll!" His eyes started to glow, a creepy grin going across his face as his hands reached out as if to grab you. "Shrouded in darkness and filled with malevolence~" His strange speech was halted when a rolled up newspaper came out of nowhere and slapped him upside the head, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"…?" Kagome blinked, unsure of what just happened.

"No, no, NO!" Renge turned into medusa as she hissed at him in displeasure. "How many times do I have to tell you? You are not allowed to use any occult terms!" She lectured him.

"I-I'm sorry…" He flinched away from her angry form. "But my vocabulary is rather limited without using those words." He admitted.

"No back talking either!" She began to repeatedly hit him. Kagome felt rather sorry for him—"A princely character doesn't come up with such sissy excuses!" She sighed and held up a picture. "Remember, it's good to have a dark side, some girls like that!" She tried to tell him, while changing the picture to a different one. "Brooding male characters always go well, it's ok to be a little mysterious, I mean, look at Kagome! He's got girls falling for him everywhere, and he's constantly trying to push them away!" But right now, she didn't feel so badass…again; she questioned why she was stupid enough to do this. She held back her growl. "But referring anything to the occult is bad!" She pointed at Mori, who was standing beside a rather large chalkboard, beside the chair, which was already halfway filled with words. "Mori, go ahead and add that to the board."

"…" He turned around, and began writing on the board. "Wax…" He spoke as he wrote it. "Doll…" Kagome hand was hanging, as Mori stood beside the chair and contributed to the 'transformation' of Nekozawa, making the list of words he can't say.

It was then that the group began to discuss how things were progressing. Kagome sighed and stood from her chair, taking this moment to take a break from pretending to be a girl, who's pretending to be a guy, who's pretending to be a girl.

What they were talking about, she wasn't sure, nor did she care. She picked up a piece of chalk, and Mori moved over, to give her room on the board. With that, she began to draw a picture, with each stroke of her hand, the chain gave a small chime from her movements. Soon, Honey joined, and Mori bent down and picked him up, placing him onto his right shoulder. Honey was drawing the face of his favorite stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan. After he was done he began to draw flowers around it. Kagome's drawing, on the other hand, was of Krabby, though her art skills were not very advanced, so he ended up looking like a bloated spider, with two fat front legs.

Kagome frowned when she looked at her competed art work.

"Hmmm. It's good." She looked up just in time to see both Mori and Honey smiling down at her, as he complimented her work.

"Yeah~" Honey giggled.

"…" She felt a rush of blood invade her cheeks, and a small smile appeared on her face, happy. "Thanks."

"Evil Beam!" A shout followed by a flash of light, then a horrific scream of pure terror came from Nekozawa, as Renge was shinning a beam from a flashlight at him. "Don't let a simple flashlight get the best of you! Work up your nerve! It's not physically affecting you! That means it must be physiological!"

Kagome watched with pity as the poor man was put through torture. She paused when she felt a hand cover her own, and she looked down, seeing a familiar tanned hand, cuffed at the wrist, over top of hers, as she still held the chalk.

"…" Mori then moved her hand and began to guide her strokes for her, as his hand squeezed around her smaller one. With two simple strokes, his picture was done, and what was left made a small blush appear on her face, as well as his own.

It was a heart…

He kept his hand there, the chalk still pressed at the bottom of the heart, as his hand gave hers another squeeze.

"Mori…?" She looked up at him with a questioning look.

–click-

She quickly looked over her shoulder. There it was again… that clicking sound… Where is it coming from?

"You have to put your heart into the delivery of these lines. You have to imagine you are talking to Kirimi!" Renge was still lecturing him.

"That's easy for you to say." Nekozawa said. "But _that _doesn't look anything like her…" He pointed at Kagome who was standing by the board.

"Uh?" She looked back over at them, tilting her head, Mori quickly letting go of her hand. The blond blotch of yellow pigtails was still placed on her head.

"Would you quit complaining!" Renge hissed at him, causing him to flinch.

"What? I'm not good enough now." Kagome frowned, putting her hand on her hip. She walked up to him, dragging Mori with her, and poked him in the chest.

"Well um, no…" He shook his head, his cheeks quickly taking on a new splash of red. "You are lovely— Your hair is like the blackest ink of the night sky, and your eyes are like bones trapped in ice."

"…?" Kagome blinked at him, taken back.

"Umm. I messed up again, didn't I?" He scratched his head. "That didn't come out right."

"No…" Kagome shook her head, smiling. "It was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."

"Oh…" He sighed, fidgeting under her gaze as he looked away from her and at the floor, his face still red.

"…" Everyone was looking at each other, unsure of what to say, shocked. Mori looked away, a small frown on his face.

"_**That**_ was the sweetest thing someone has ever said to him?" Hikaru said.

"That's weird…" Kaoru has the same thoughts.

"…" Kyoya was writing a mile a minute, his hand a mere blur as he jotted down notes. "If that's the case, I guess that Kagome's last lover didn't say many good things to him…" Hearing Kyoya's thoughts spoken out loud, her body stiffened, and her eyes widened slightly in surprise, her hands balling into tight fists. She quickly glanced at Renge and Nekozawa, to see if they heard, and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that Renge was shouting at him, and they didn't hear. She then looked at Kyoya, and seeing a sly grin on his face, she growled, her lip curling in anger. That asshole—why did he bring him up?

"…?" Kagome blinked when she felt a familiar hand wrap around hers once more and Mori walked away, dragging her with him back to the board. When they got back to their spot, Mori gave her hand a small squeeze, but never let go. Kagome looked up at him questionably, and saw that there was a look of concern on his face. She sighed, before shrugging. "It's true…" She looked away from him, out of the corner of her eyes, not wanting to see his pity. "But it doesn't bother me anymore." She put the past behind her…

Putting the chalk back onto the board, Mori released her with a smile on his face, and she began to draw once more, a calmer feeling overtaking her. She has a new life now, new friends. People who care about her. She glanced at them from over her shoulder, seeing them argue among themselves about one thing or another.

Even if they are a little strange…

* * *

Mori stood by Kagome's side, at the chalk board, Mitsukuni on his other side. All of us were drawing, having a good time.

He snuck a glance at the male cuffed beside him, watching as he drew a picture of a pearl connecting with a string. A jeweled necklace of some kind? He didn't know Kagome liked jewelry…

There have been a lot of things he has learned about Kagome the past few weeks. He glanced at Nekozawa, who was continuing his training with Renge, not too far away. The grip he had on the chalk in his hand tightened, and he tried to stop the heated feeling that went through him when he looked at the blond male. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't control himself today…

The thought of Kagome liking Nekozawa—

_"Beautiful…" Kagome whispered, his eyes softening towards the male._

It made him feel upset. He looked back towards the board, sighing.

Was he…Could he…could he really be _jealous_?

"Remember why you are doing this, Nekozawa!" Tamaki's voice caught his attention and he looked over at the group once more. "It's for Kirimi's sake!" He reminded the dark magic user. "If you just put your mind to it, I'm sure Kagome will look just like Kirimi!"

"…" Nekozawa looked at Kagome, who paused in his drawing when hearing his name. He started at the raven haired male, who still had the blond wig perched on his head, and after a few quiet moments, he sighed in defeat. "I can't do it…" He confessed, giving up.

"…" Tamaki frowned.

"**Here you go boss." **The twins called behind him.

"…?" Tamaki turned around, tilting his head in confusion at what laid before him.

It was a mannequin. It had no legs, and instead stood on a tall pole. It was obviously a male model, and wore a buttoned up dress shirt and tie, and had a long black wig on.

"Don't tell me…" Tamaki mumbled.

"Yup!" Hikaru smirked.

"We got this ready just for you!" Kaoru matched his brother's movements. "We think you should go ahead and confess your feelings to this Kagome doll!"

"…" Tamaki paled, staring at the mannequin. "This doll is…Kagome?"

"**You should teach him, by example."**

"Umm." Tamaki seemed unsure at first, but then he sighed and closed his eyes. His eyebrows gathered together, as he concentrated. "Kagome…" He held out his arms, imagining hard.

"_Tamaki~" Kagome smiled, and held out his arms for him. "You are…"A smile appeared on Tamaki's face. _

"_Yes?" Tears came in his eyes, as pure joy over took his expression._

"_Such an idiot!" The image of Kagome sudden turned into the devil as he reached out and started to choke him._

"Ahhahahha~!" Tamaki screamed in horror and his eyes shot open. He looked around, already in his defensive position, as he cowered on the ground, scared. "Too real! Too real!"

"**Ha-ha~"** The twins chuckled at his expense. **"It's just a doll boss, try again. It's not going to hurt you."**

"Oh, right." He slowly stood up from his fetal position on the floor, and dusted himself off from the imaginary dirt on his clothes. "I knew that…" He shifted in his spot, before he closed his eyes and tried again. "Hmm…"

"_Tamaki." Kagome looked at him with a soft expression._

"_Kagome?" Tamaki blinked, unsure, and looked around._

"_You're so silly!" Kagome laughed, before holding out his hand for him. "That's why you are my friend!" _

_Friend…_

_The word echoed in his mind._

_Friend~_

"_Friend…?" He repeated. Kagome nodded, smiling. Tears swelled in his eyes, as he ran towards Kagome, falling into his arms. "Friends!" He hugged him tightly, smiling in joy._

"Friend." Tamaki hugged the mannequin, a happy look on his face, tears coming from his eyes.

Slowly a shadowy figure rose up from behind the unsuspecting man, an evil raging gleam in his eyes as his fanged showed out from his death smile.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Kagome then proceeded to choke the poor blond with his wig, strangling the prince as he struggled against his attackers hold, but it was no use, Kagome was too powerful.

Kagome held him down with his foot, veins dotting all over his forehead in rage, as the blond strands were wrapped around the prince's neck as he gasped for air. All while this was going on, the twins were laughing their heads off, not even caring that Tamaki was dying, and instead found the whole thing funny as hell…

"Dead." Tamaki spoke, turning white, and his soul floated out of his gaping mouth, dead. Even so, Kagome continued to shake his dead body, growling at him in anger.

"Excuse me." Haruhi's voice came from the newly opened door, causing everyone to pause and look at her.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki came back to life, looking at her while still in Kagome's clutches.

"Kirimi has been wanting to see you." She told him, before her face turned sour and she looked at him with a glare. "If you got time to do disgusting things like this, you can spare some time to hang out with her for awhile!"

"Ugh!" Tamaki turned white once more. Turning into mush, he slowly oozed out of Kagome's grasp, and appeared in the nearest corner, as he began to become depressed, dying once more, but from the inside. "Disgusting…" He repeated, over and over again.

"**It's even better than we had hoped!"** The twins once more going into a new set of hysterical laughter.

"Why don't you keep her company, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "What's wrong? Don't like children?"

"Well, no." She sighed. "It's not that I don't like them or anything…" She winced, remembering. "It's just… in the time that you guys have been here, she's made me read about 20 volumes of Shojo manga." She huffed. "And guess what? Turns out those really things _**are**_ full of reverse harems and debauchery!"

"Big Brother…?" A soft voice came from the door way. Standing just inside the door, peeking in, was Kirimi. Once she looked, tears started to appear in her eyes. "This room is dark and scary~" She then started to sob and cry.

"Oh, Kirimi!" Haruhi walked up to her, and then crouched down to her level. "I told you to wait for me in the other room."

"What's wrong little one?" Tamaki walked up to her, and then picked her up. "There, there, calm down." He brought her into the brightly lit hallway and lifted her up high into the air, smiling. "See? There is nothing to be afraid of."

"He-he!" She instantly smiled, happy.

Tamaki then began to spin her around, both laughing.

"Shippo…" Kagome whispered, as he looked upon the scene.

"…?" Mori looked down at him. Shippo? Who's that?

"Nekozawa?" Renge questioned his actions, as he reached over and took the flashlight from her.

"I'm a handsome princely, Big Brother." He mumbled to himself as he began to shake, staring at the flashlight in his hands. "I'm a handsome princely Big Brother. I'm a handsome princely Big Brother." He repeated over and over again. "I'm a handsome princely Big Brother! And I'm not afraid of this flashlight!" He announced to the world. "Self evil beam!" He shouted, just as he pressed the button on the hand held device, shinning a bright beam of light directly into his face. And surprisingly enough, he didn't scream in terror, or run away…

"He did it!" Mitsukuni said, impressed.

"Hmm." Mori clapped, praising him.

"Good job." Kagome joined in, clapping softly as well, the chain linking their cuffs together giving a gentle rattle from their movements.

"Nekozawa has come a long way." Renge spoke almost in tears. "He is able to shine a flashlight in his own face~"

"**Bravo."** The twins popped a couple of party poppers, speaking in a monotone voice, obviously not as ecstatic about the whole thing as the rest of us.

"You did it! Your sister is going to be so thrilled!" Tamaki smiled, Haruhi who was beside him gave a small clap, impressed. "Look there, Kirimi!" He pulled Kirimi a little further into the dark room and pointed towards Nekozawa, who at the moment, had his back turned towards everyone. "_**That **_is your real Big Brother!"

"…?" Kirimi took a few steps towards Nekozawa, curious.

"Kirimi…" Slowly Nekozawa turned— Revealing a creepy looking face, darkly shadowed by the position of light, which was shining below him.

"!" When she saw his face, her body turned completely white. "WaaaaahhHH!" She instantly started to cry.

"Kirimi! Wait!" Nekozawa tried to stop her, but the three year old, scared out of her mind, took off, and ran out of the room.

"That evil beam-" Hikaru started.

"Must have been pretty scary…" Kaoru finished, a hint of pity in his tone.

"Oh, Kirimi." Nekozawa whispered to himself. With that last effort he was defeated, and collapsed onto the floor, sobbing in sadness.

"Nekozawa…" Tamaki walked up to him, feeling sympathy.

"I've had enough." He said sitting up, a defeated look on his face. "Even if I continue your special training, there no guaranty that Kirimi will ever accept me." He bit his lower lip, trying to fight back the urge to cry again, his shoulders shook with his held back sob. "I think she would be better off…" He sighed, deciding. "If you acted as her brother in my stead, Suou."

"But that's ridiculous." Tamaki turned serious, frowning at his words. "_**You're**_ the one that girl really wants to see, not me." He told him. "If you really care about her, you will do whatever it takes to win her over!"

"…" Nekozawa looked up at him, sighing at his words.

With that done and said, the twins went over to the window and pressed the button, returning the curtains back the way they were.

"Hey, look." Hikaru spoke. "Kirimi hasn't made it out of the courtyard yet."

"…?" Kaoru blinked, looking as well. "But there is something else down there with her." He paused. "Oh, it's just a cat."

"Your family sure does love cats." Hikaru said.

"Even strays warm up to you guys."

"What was that?" Nekozawa quickly ran up to the window and looked down at the courtyard. "Cats are revered by our family, but Kirimi…" His expression turned serious when he saw the brothers were telling the truth and Kirimi was down there, with a cat. "Cats are what she is most afraid of!" Most of the people in the room, blinked in surprise by this new knowledge, but what surprised them even more was what happened next—"Kirimi!" Nekozawa shouted his sister's name as he charged through the window, breaking the glass, and landing on the ground below, before taking off in a sprint towards his sister."

"Nekozawa!" Tamaki shouted.

"Oh no!" Haruhi called out. "He's not wearing his cloak!"

"Oh, yes." Kagome spoke." That's the first thing I worry about when someone jumps from a second story window, is he's not wearing his cloak…" Mori looked down at Kagome, as he gave a sarcastic comment, causing Haruhi to blush, embarrassed. Kagome smirked at the girl, not really meaning any harm by it.

"Kirimi!" Nekozawa yelled as he continued to run at her, catching Kirimi's attention and she looked towards him. "Kirimi!" He called again reaching for her.

"…!" Her tear filled eyes widened in reorganization and she smiled, jumping into his arms. "Big Brother!"

The siblings then embraced each other, smiling in pure happiness, the scene causing everyone in the room to smile, sharing in their joyous moment.

"There is no need to be afraid, Kirimi." Nekozawa smiled, placing his sister down on the ground. "I promise it won't come anywhere near you, alright?" He continued to stay crouched down, to her level. He then pulled out his well known cat puppet, a strained look on his face. "His name is Belzenef…" He told her. "And with this puppet, I will… I will curse… curse…" He gave a painful groan and started to double over. "Ugh."

A shadow appeared, covering over the princely brother. He blinked, before looking up to see what was blocking the sun.

"Kagome…" Mori whispered under his breath, eyes wide. The male was standing behind him, a black umbrella in his hand, extending it out to the blond, a soft expression on his face.

"Thank you." Nekozawa smiled, thanking him for his help.

Mori watched the scene, unsure of how he should feel. So, Kagome does care about Nekozawa…

The heated feeling of jealousy returned and he looked away, unable to watch anymore— A jingling entered his ears, and he paused, looking down at his hands…

"!" His eye widened when he spotted the handcuffs, still attached to his wrist, finally remembering them. The other end was empty, yet was still locked into place. Kagome slipped out. "That means…" He mumbled to himself, a new feeling of heat washed over him, and he instantly felt better, knowing this fact—

That Kagome could have escaped anytime he wanted to…

* * *

Kagome stood beside Mori, between the couch and coffee table. The others were gone, leaving the host club room empty, as they waited for their chauffeurs to pick them up outside.

She watched as Mori put the newly delivered key, into the keyhole and turning it. The metal contraption gave a small click, before it opened up. Removing it, he placed it in his hand, so he could rub his wrist.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He nodded.

"Let me see." She held out her hand. He placed the cuffs and key into her open palm, which made her chuckle. "Not the cuffs." But she took them anyway, and put them into her back pocket. "Your wrist."

"…" After a small pause, he placed his hand within hers.

"Hmm." She looked down at it, examining it, running the tips of her fingers across his tanned flesh. She smirked when she saw that small goosebumps dot his skin in reaction to her touch.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" She hummed, deflecting the question. She knew what he was referring to…

"Why didn't you escape from the start?"

"…" She sighed, before looking up into his smoky grey orbs. "You already know why…" Slowly she raised his wrist, until it was beside her face. "I told you-" She turned her head, pressing her lips against his wrist, softly planting a kiss upon the surface. "I liked being around you."

"!" She could feel his whole body going stiff, as his face turned red as a cheery. She smirked against his flesh, finding it amusing.

"Why? Did you think I had some other plan in mind?" She then released his wrist, but he was too shocked to move it away. "Today was fun." She hummed, reaching up and touching his reddened cheek. "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome…" He was finally able to stutter out, lowering his hand and looking away from her, embarrassed.

"Hmmm…" She smiled at his cute expression, a soft look over taking her earlier playfulness.

"**What are you doing?"** The twins popped up beside them, sly grins plastered onto their faces.

"It's none of _your _business." She looked at them. "Both of you." She pointed to the both of them, watching them carefully.

"Aw, don't be so mean Kagome." Hikaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"That hurts us, being so cold…" Kaoru took the only other empty side, copying his brother.

"…" She sighed, grabbing both of the twin's wrists, and removing their arms from around her. "Oh, you guys haven't even seen how mean I can be…" She smirked. "Why are you guys here?"

"…" They sighed. **"You're no fun."** They shrugged.

"The cars-" Kaoru started.

"Are here." Hikaru finished.

"Ah, okay." She started to walk away from them, Mori nodded, following—

"**Ugh!"** There was a sudden jerk, followed by a two thuds, before the twins shouted in surprise. **"Hey!"** They called out, making her smirk.

"Oh~ My~" She made an innocent, shocked face, as she looked upon the two twins, who were, at the moment, sitting on their rumps, irritated at the predicament they got themselves into. For it seemed, that they each twin had his own nice piece of silver jewelry strapped to his wrist, the other end connected to the legs of the coffee table.

Wonder how that happened…?

"We know it was you." Kaoru stated.

"Now, give us the key." Hikaru raised his open palm out to her, both the twins had the look of annoyance etched into their faces.

"Key?" She repeated, putting her hand underneath her chin in thought. "What key?"

"…" They both sighed. **"Come on, this isn't funny…"**

"Oh? You thought it was pretty funny to cuff me and Mori together…" She hummed. She then looked over towards the man standing beside her, watching with mild amusement. "Mori? Do you know of a key?" She asked.

"No…" He shook his head, smirking.

"Not you too…" Kaoru started.

"Mori~" Hikaru finished. They both then pouted.

"Oh, wait-" Kagome held out a shiny piece of metal, a sly grin on her face. "You mean this key~?"

"The key!" Hikaru called out.

"Let us have it!" Kaoru held out his hand.

"You want this key?" They nodded. "Oh, okay, I'll let you have it…" She bent down and reached her hand out, key held between two fingers. The twins then reached out, one still on his rump, while the other was sitting on his knees, "Oops~" She dropped the key, just as they were about to reach it. Their eyes widened as big as saucers as they watched the key fall—

"**Ugh!"** They grunted as they quickly tried to catch it, but they were too slow, and it landed on the ground, just out of reach…

They were both laying on their stomachs, reaching for the key with all their might, as if willing their arms to grow in length. They gave cute noises and sounds as they pulled, fighting against the chains and clawing at the floor, yet they were just a hair away from touching it…

"…" They then stopped, exhausted. Hikaru was on his back, while Kaoru was still on his stomach, both defeated. **"You are the devil…"** They glared at her.

"Oh, don't be so mean..." She smirked down at them, repeating the words they said to her just a few moments ago. "Besides…" she turned and started to walk away from them, leaving them in their pitiful state. "You won't be there all night—Just until your driver starts to get worried and checks up on you-" She looked at them over her shoulder. "Which, with a small incentive from our end, won't be for a few more hours..." Her words made the two brothers pale.

"…" They both sighed.

"I was wondering why-" Kaoru voiced his thoughts.

"Kyoya told _**us**_ to come get you…" Hikaru finished, revealing the fact that they were lead into the trap, long before they even entered the room.

Kagome chuckled, amused, as she walked towards the door. Mori was beside her, also enjoying the twins punishment to some extent.

It was about time those twins got a taste of their own medicine…

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~ Extra Skit ~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

"Trick Or Treat"

Kagome walked down the hall. She scratched her head, and released a large yawn, the sound echoing down the corridor. Clicking her tongue, she shifted her body as she stuck her hand back into her pocket.

She had fallen asleep in one of the libraries, skipping class, and because of that she was going to be late for the club. She sighed, her eyebrows angling together in thought. She had a feeling she was forgetting something important today- She snorted, shrugging. Oh well…

She reached out and turned the knob to the music room, opening the door-

"**Vel'come!**" A chorus of males 'welcomed' her as she walked through the door. They were all dressed in vampire costumes, and their fake Dracula accent hissed in her ears, almost making her laugh- _almost._

"Kagome! You're late!" A vampire Tamaki suddenly popped up in front of her, huffing with his hands on his hips. "You're not in costume!" He seemed disappointed by this. Probably thought she was late because she was getting ready. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair dramatically. "We are supposed to be vampires all week, to celebrate Halloween." He pulled up a small vampire costume that was hanging on a rack; the bowtie was black, with a cute skull pin in the centre. "See, we even got you one…"

"Are you stupid?" She glared at him, and then calmly walked passed him. A cold breeze blew past his ghostly pale form, and he whimpered.

Mori hummed in greeting as Kagome walked up to him. The shorter male nodded in reply, before reaching up and patting his chest roughly, sending a small tremor though his body from the harsh thumps.

"You look nice in your outfit, Mori." He told him with a smirk. A tint of pink went across his cheeks and he smiled- He suddenly felt familiar fingers comb through his hair and he blinked. "You're so cute when you blush..." Kagome gave a soft laugh, which only made his blush deepen.

"**Kagome." **The twins called out, making him pull away, and turn around to face them. **"Why didn't you wear your costume?" **They asked innocently, yet cheeky grins were plastered onto their faces.

"You know how ridiculous I would look in that vampire outfit?" He rolled his eyes.

"Hmm." Mori looked down at him- An image of Kagome dressed in his outfit suddenly popped into his mind.

_He slowly moved his long hair away from his neck, and pulled down his collar with his finger. _

"_If you suck my blood I'll suck yours." He tilted his head for better access to his pale throat-_

"…" A new shade of red rushed into his cheeks and he coughed.

"We got other outfits too." The twins tried to convince Kagome to dress up.

"If you don't like a vampire-" Hikaru started.

"We have others for you that you might like to try on." Kaoru finished and they both pulled up a new costume that was hanging on a rack.

"**Angel." **They held up a short, white, Greek dress with only one shoulder strap. Attached to it was a pair of small, cute, angel wings.

_Kagome was sitting on his knees. His outfit was too big for him, and his strap was hanging off his arm. _

"_Mori." He looked up at him with innocent eyes. Small tears were forming in the corners of his large blue orbs, and he gave a cute whimper._

"…" His dark orbs widened, and his blush spread across his ears.

"**Devil." **They held up pair of red leather pants, red jacket, with bat wings and a devil tail attached to it.

_He looked at him, and licked his lips, a gleam in his eyes._

"_It won't hurt…I promise." He smirked._

"…" He swallowed, and bit his lower lip, his fake fangs digging into the tender flesh.

"**Cat." **They picked up a pair of black cat ears, black attachable tail, and a large red collar with a bell.

_Kagome had his shirt partly open, and was looking at him with 'that' expression. His kind eyes stared up at him. A blush was softly staining his cheeks, and he was smiling at him…_

"_Meow~ri." He purred his name, mewing, his tail swishing behind him. He turned his head away, as if embarrassed, and reached up to his chest. "Will you play with me…?" _

_Slowly, he started to unbutton the rest of his shirt-_

"-!" He could feel the blood flooding across his entire face, turning it tomato red. He quickly raised his hand to try and cover it up.

"Heh." Kagome snorted. "As if I would actually wear that shit." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Right Mori?" She turned her head to look beside her, only to see that he was gone. She looked around, but raised an eyebrow once she spotted him staggering to the prep room.

"E-Excuse me…" He mumbled out, while closing the door with a soft click behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" She wondered.

The twins were snickering in the background, giving each other a high-five.


	10. Sweet Thoughts

_It started out as a normal day…_

"Ah~" Tamaki gave a small cry of concern. "Look at what you did!" Pointing at the table, on it was Mitsukuni's favorite stuffed rabbit, which was stained with a nice coat of tea, beside it was the spilt over tea cup.

"Yeah." Hikaru said.

"But it's not our fault." Kaoru denied.

"Y-you idiots!" The prince pointed at them. "You're the ones who bumped into it!"

"Yeah, but that's only because Haruhi was running away." Hikaru spoke again, said girl was sandwiched between the two twins, trapped, with a deadpanned look on her face.

"We wanted to have some fun, by dressing her up in cosplay…" Kaoru admitted.

_Yes, just a normal, average day…at the Host Club._

"So what?" Tamaki growled. "We cosplay all the time!"

"Not the usual Host Club kind." Hikaru told him.

"We wanted to see her in a bunny girl costume!" Kaoru said. "Disguised as a girl." He added.

"**Disguised** as a girl?" Haruhi repeated. She** is** a girl…

"**You would like to see it too, wouldn't you, boss?"** They grinned.

His faced turned red with a blush, obviously thinking of naughty things. "Yeah…" He then paused, stopping himself. "Wait! There is no time for stuff like that right now!" He tried to be serious, but his face was still tainted red. "I know what you are trying to do! You are trying to distract me from the mess you made-!" He growled, pointing at them once more with a snarling rage. "Get away from Haruhi, you no-good devils!"

"**No way~"** They teased, smiling as they hugged Haruhi tighter.

"Let me go~" Haruhi whined, annoyed.

"Excuse me." Kyoya spoke up. Yet they continued to scream and argue at each other, even as the vice present began his small insightful comment. "We don't have any guests at the moment, so I don't mind if you make a racket…" He said while still typing on his laptop at his table. "But are you sure you want to?" He asked, pausing to look in their direction. "It might wake up Honey and Kagome…" His warning lingered, and instantly Tamaki stopped trying to strangle the twins, and their bickering quieted.

Mori, who was sitting on the other side of the small round table as Kyoya, looked away from the interesting book he was reading, and towards the couch, where Kagome and Mitsukuni were resting.

The couch had a nicely made cloth going over top of it like a tent, to keep the light out. Inside the tent, was a baby mobile dangling from the ceiling, made of stars and a moon. Kagome and Mitsukuni were lying peacefully inside.

Kagome was slouched over, his back against the arm rest, while leaning his shoulder on the back of the couch, to stay upright. Mitsukuni was laying between his legs, his head was resting on a pillow, which was positioned on his lower stomach. Kagome had one of his hands on his cousin's blond locks, as if he fell asleep while stroking his hair. A blanket was lying over top of Mitsukuni's body, which also covered Kagome's legs, keeping them both warm.

They were both sound asleep, breathing peacefully, without a care about the world around them.

Mori hummed at the scene, before turning back towards his book, and continued to read—all the while a pleased smile was on his face.

"He is a third year, who still takes afternoon naps?" Haruhi looked down at Mitsukuni, after a moment, she looked up at Kagome—"Well, the fact that _**he**_ is sleeping, isn't that rare of a sight." She sighed, yet another emotionless look on her face. "What does he do at night that causes him to sleep all day in school?" He questioned to no one in particular.

He hangs out all night in a bar...

Mori answered Haruhi's question inside of his head.

He remembered the day everyone decided to follow Kagome, to see where he lived, but they only got as far as a bar—which Kagome had a habit of visiting every night…

_"I don't have a house phone." He informed him. "So if there is an emergency and you need me for anything, call that number." He pointed at the card in his hand. "I'm here more than at my own house anyway…" He added._

_Mori then turned the card over— His eyes widened when his grey eyes landed on the letters that were inked down on the back, in a nice shade of blue. He read over the clearly written words that said:_

_Home address…_

The memory came to his mind as clear as day. Kagome gave him a card that night, which not only had a number to reach him with, but also his home address…

He turned the page in his book, a smile on his face.

"Well, he is going to have to tell him about the bunny at some point." Haruhi glanced over at the three cowardly men who were crouched behind another couch, peeking over it, and watching with uncertainty. "Why don't we just wake him up and apologize?" With that said she started to walk towards the two sleeping hosts.

"**Wait!"** All three of them gave a whispered shout, as if afraid to get caught. **"Don't go near them!"**

"Come back!" Tamaki waved at her to come over. "It's safe over here!"

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked, curious, as she walked over to them.

"Honey wakes up in a _**very**_ bad mood after napping." Tamaki told her.

"Huh?" Haruhi tilted her head in confusion.

"This is just a rumor, but…" Tamaki bent down and whispered to her, the twins were cowering in fear behind him. "Once, the Haninozuka family visited a U.S military base to give combat training." He began his tale. "Supposedly, Honey slept through most of it, because of his jet lag. But then a solider came in, and carelessly tried to wake him up, since he had been sleeping for so long." His face morphed into pure horror. "That day, he wiped out two entire platoons of soldiers! And not just any soldiers, they were green berets!" He winced. "I've heard that we have had diplomatic issues with America ever since."

"How terrifying!" The twins were still cowering behind the president.

"It gets worse!" Tamaki cried. "Usa-chan was handmade for Honey, by his deceased grandmother. You see the way he carries it around. It's his most prized possession!" He gasped, tears in his eyes. "I would hate to see his reaction when he wakes up and sees that his precious Usa-chan is…Ruined!"

"**He is going to do to us what he did to those green berets~!"** The trio cried out in terror, flailing about in panic.

"You're exaggerating…" Haruhi tried to talk some sense into them. "That's impossible. There is no way it could be true. Come on…" She sighed.

"It is!" Tamaki was whispering once more. "There is other evidence that Honey has an evil side to him!" He paled. "His blood type is AB!"

"Yeah?" Haruhi shrugged. "So what?"

"But…" He gulped. "That means he is the same blood type as Kyoya!"

Haruhi made a surprised gasp, her body turning white as a ghost. Slowly, all four of the members turned their heads to look at the male, who was still typing on his computer.

"Do you have some sort of problem with my blood type?" He asked.

"N-no." Haruhi laughed nervously.

"Mmm…" Mitsukuni made a small noise, turning over in his sleep, which caused Kagome's hand to slip off his head, and land by his side. His motion made the raven haired male wiggle in his spot, clicking his tongue, before finally settling back into a restful slumber.

All four of them flinched, freezing at their sudden actions.

"This is bad! We got to do something quick before he wakes up!" Tamaki was back into his hushed whisper mood. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" He snapped his fingers.

"**Yes, sir!"** They were also being as quiet as possible, appeared behind him as they saluted.

"Get your family's Cessna." He turned to them dramatically. "Fly to Osorezan, and bring back a medium." He ordered. "We'll have her channel Honey's late grandmother, and tell us how to make a new Usa-chan." He then pulled out a hand-drawn map from his back pocket, which consisted of stickers of known markers, train tracks, and it was all colored in with crayon. "Take this map of the Aomori Prefecture with you. Don't forget to bring back apple juice, apple jam, and Nebuta souvenir dolls!"

"We don't have that much time." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"We are use to your crazy ideas, but even this is too much for us." Kaoru shook his head. "Come up with something more logical."

"Alright." He was obviously upset that his plan was shot down, his eyebrow twitching. "Then how about this-?" He quickly came up with something else on the spot. "We will send Usa-chan out to the cleaners. Haruhi-!" He pulled out a cute, pink bunny costume that had a pink ribbon around its neck. "You are going to have to wear this bunny suit." His face became stained with a pink blush.

"**Yeah~!"** The twins agreed, giving a hushed cheer. "Good idea, boss."

"Forget about it." Haruhi immediately shot them down, a vein appearing on her forehead. "I'm not wearing that thing!" She tried to escape, but Tamaki grabbed her by the back of her shirt, and held her in place while her legs continued to move, her feet sliding on the floor. "It's not going to work! He will know it's me!"

"He won't be able to tell the difference when he is just waking up from a nap!" Tamaki argued.

"Well then, why don't you wear it?" She shouted.

"It won't be as cute if I ware it!" The prince stated. At that point the two were in a shouting match, fighting about her wearing the suit or not.

"Ugh…" Mitsukuni groaned, and slowly sat up.

"Oh no! It's too late! He is waking up!" The blond began to panic. "We have no other option! We have to use a substitute!"

"Mmm~" Mitsukuni rubbed his eyes tiredly, and yawned.

"…" Kagome's fingers gave a small twitch, and he buried his face into the back of the couch.

Once Mitsukuni lowered his hand, sitting before him was a stuffed teddy bear. The trio was cowering in fear behind the other couch, peeking over to see his reaction. Without remorse, Mitsukuni grabbed the bear by the arm, and slammed him onto the floor angrily.

"Ahh~!" Tamaki cried out, tears streaming from his eyes. "My teddy bear!" His sacrifice was noble, but was useless in the end.

"Mmmm…" Kagome moved in his sleep from the sudden action and sound, and raised his hand up to his chin, and rolled over so that his front was pressed against the back of the cushion, sandwiching his hand between the couch and his chest.

"Aah~" Hikaru screamed. "He is going to come after us next!"

"…" His cousin looked behind him and at Kagome for a moment, then he looked to the side, and at the table, directly where Usa-chan was.

"Aah~!" Kaoru shouted. "He spotted his bunny rabbit!"

"…"Mitsukuni then got off of the couch, pulling his blanket along with him, clinched in his hand. He walked up to the table, the pink cloth dragging on the floor behind him.

Mori paused in his reading, looking at the scene. Turning back to his book, he bent the corner of the page, to keep it marked, and closed the book softly.

He stood up, and began to walk over, as he did, he was taking off his jacket. Once he reached the couch where his cousin was napping moments before, he looked down at Kagome's sleeping face. He smiled, before draping his jacket over top of his peaceful form, so he wouldn't get cold, now that the blanket was gone…

"Who did this?" The irritated tone Mitsukuni made, spoke of trouble, as he turned towards the trio who were cowering in the furthest spot on their little couch; the twins hiding behind Tamaki for protection. "Who got Usa-chan dirty?" He sent them a death glare, which caused the three men to turn white as ghosts and screech like little girls.

"**S-s-save us, Mori!"** They called for his help.

"He wanted tea." He told him. "So Usa-chan decided to have a drink."

There was a tense silence in the room…

"Oh!" Mitsukuni smiled. "I see! _**That's**_ why he's face is all dirty!" He giggled. "Hey, you think he wants some cake too!" He held out his bunny to him.

Mori just smiled at his cousin's actions.

"**Ugh~"** The three men crumbled onto the floor in defeat, barely able to comprehend what just happened, and the fact that they worried for nothing, when that was all it took…

It seemed the crisis had been averted…

"Who…" Slowly a devilish figure immerged from the tent, aura of death and darkness emendating from his from. "The _**fuck**_…" He gave a hiss of displeasure, as he raised his fist in rage, looking down upon them, as if they were mere worms. His hair was flailing around his head in mid-air, his locks having a mind of their own. Pure death was shining in his blue orbs, singling that there was to be pain to anyone who stood before him. "Is making that _**noise**_~!"

"**Oh my god!"** They screamed in terror. **"We forgot about Kagome!"** Tamaki in particular, gave a small whimper, and went into fetal position, begging for his life.

The screams could be heard across the entire school, followed by destructive crashes and a loud demonic roar—

Then, there was silence…

_And that was the start of a normal day, at the Host Club…_

* * *

Kagome was sitting next to Mori, on the couch, eating a piece of cake. The room was filled with guests, and they did what they were best at- annoying the crap out of her. Yet this time, they decided to keep their distance from her and for that she was glad.

But there was one thing irritating her, and that was Renge. For some reason, she was speaking into a microphone, and she was able to hear her loud announcements from across the room. Even though she was trying her best to ignore it, she was able to catch the fact that she was talking about Honey, and something about how his Boy-Lolita character, how there seems to be something missing from it…

She took a glanced at the foolish king, who was standing not too far away from her. When her blue orbs landed on him, a smirk of amusement appeared on her face at seeing all the wraps on his body, that were visible, and a large bandage on his cheek. She hummed in triumph, feeling proud of herself at her beating she gave him.

Of course, he was the only one from the Host Club sporting the fashionable 'bandage' look. The idiot blond being the only one to receive the punishment for waking her up from her nap…

"You know Honey." She heard Haruhi's voice. "You can't keep eating sweets all the time, you are going to end up with a cavity." She warned.

"Nah~" He denied it completely. "I always brush my teeth!" He confessed proudly with a smile. "Mmm…" He hummed, placing a bite of cake into his mouth. "!" He suddenly made a painful cry, putting his hand against his cheek.

This immediately caught everyone's attention, and they all looked at him. Mori gave a small sound of concern, quickly standing on his feet and looking towards him, worry flashing in his stormy grey pools.

"Don't tell me…" Haruhi looked down at him.

"No. It's nothing…" He told her, as he still held his swollen red cheek.

"Let me just take a look in your mouth." She asked, the twins trying to help out by holding him down.

"Hold still." Hikaru gave a grunt as he thrashed around in the chair, unable to hold on.

"Honey, please, quit squirming." Kaoru pleaded.

"I told you, it's nothing!" He denied it, shaking his head. "Leave me alone, there's nothing wrong!"

A movement caught Kagome's attention and she glanced over.

"…Mori?" She called to him, as she watched him walk over to the small blond.

Soon, his shadow loomed over the child-like man's form, causing him to go still and look up. Mori then grabbed him, and threw him on the couch, pinning him down as he removed the hand from his cheek.

"Ah~!" The girls in the room squealed.

"Yes! That's what was missing!" Renge popped up, excited. "Moe~!" She called out, the women around her swooning, hearts in their eyes as they watched the scene play before them.

Mori used his free hand to squeeze both sides of Honey's face in an attempt to pry open the blonde senior's mouth so he can peer inside. Once he was able to, Tamaki appeared behind him.

"Is it a cavity?" He asked.

"Yeah." He responded, clearly seeing it.

"No, I'm okay." Honey, even at this point, was still denying it.

"Tamaki." Mori called to him over his shoulder.

"Yes." Tamaki sighed. "You're right. I'll take care of this." He then turned to the rest of us. "Ahem~" He gave a small cough to catch our attentions. "Until Honey gets over his cavity, I'm afraid that he can't have sweets—"

"Eehhh!" This news caused the poor host to cry out in surprise, tears in his eyes.

"Therefore." He continued. "We will be supportive, and ask that you kindly reframe from snacks in the club room until this whole ordeal is over."

Honey looked as if the world was going to end. "N-no." His eyes started to swell with bigger tears. "No, don't Takashi! Don't take my snacks away!" He pleaded. "What will I do without them? You can't!"

But it was too late, the tall male was already in the process of gathering all the plates of cake—

"No!" Honey called out, running after him. "That's my cake~!"

"…" Mori looked at him over his shoulder, serious. "No more cake." He bluntly sated.

"WAahaahhhh~!" The dam broke, and Honey began to cry his eyes out.

"…" Kagome sighed, looking down at her own slice of cake—She blinked when she saw a tan hand come into view and take a hold of her plate. "…?" She looked up, her blue orbs staring into dark grey.

"Let me have it." He commanded, going straight for the second 'cake-lover' in the room, to quickly cut off all ties to the sweet treats, which was now off-limits. His voice was emotionless, but she could tell he was at odds with himself. In one hand was Honey's slice of cake, while his other was trying to take hers.

Out of reflex, her grip tightened, and she quickly had to fight off the urge to snap at him, to protect her meal. She swiftly controlled her instincts, but a frown appeared on her face.

"I know you are upset, but don't take it out on me." Her words caused him to blink at her in surprise. "I'll give it to you, but you should have said it in a nicer way." This coming from _**her**_…

With that said she released her hold on the plate. He looked down at the cake, before turning around and walking away without saying anything, purposely avoiding her eyes.

Kagome looked back at Honey, who was on his keens, still crying.

A cavity…uh?

* * *

_Second day…_

Mori was prepared, watching Mitsukuni's every move throughout the day, to make sure he didn't sneak a bite of anything sweet. When he spotted his cousin walking down the hall, in his beaten state, he was stabbed in the chest with guilt. A pink cloth was tied under his jaw, and over his head, his cheek was still red and swollen from the pain, and he had a sadden look on his face. Though he believed that the depressed look was more from the sweets then the pain…

"Mitsukuni." He appeared behind him, holding out his hand. "Your bag."

"I can carry it..." He told him.

"Not that. Let me see it."

He turned around, hesitantly handed him his bag—

Mori turned it upside down, and instantly mounds of different assortment of candy began to fall out. In the end, the pile came up to his knees in height, the sight made him frown in disappointment.

"I was just looking." He told him. "I wasn't going to eat them."

"Really?" He had his doubts. "If you were just looking, you can have this." He held out a flyer for him to take. On it was several pictures of cakes and cookies from a half-off sale at a candy store.

"…" He grabbed it, and when he saw what was on it, he sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I'll keep the real ones." He stated.

"Waaah!" Mitsukuni cried out, falling onto his keens as tears fell in large clumps from his eyes.

Mori looked on as another pain hit him in his chest, and he bit his lip to try and suppress the guilt from showing on his face.

It was for the best, he continued to tell himself. Yet why did he feel so terrible…

* * *

Mori was walking down the hallway; he just finished Kendo practice, and was going to the music room. He was running a little late. The others have no doubt already opened the club without him, yet he didn't mind. He knew while Mitsukuni was in the music room, he wouldn't be able to trick the rest of the members into giving him anything sweet, so that was a heavy load off of his mind, and for now he will just enjoy the long stroll, taking a small break from worrying.

He sighed, removing one of his hands from his pockets, placing it onto his face.

If it wasn't for his carelessness, Mitsukuni would have never gotten the cavity in the first place. It was his fault for not making sure he brushed his teeth properly. If something worse were to happen—What if he lost all of his teeth?

The thought made him freeze in his steps, a cold chill going down his spine.

He would have to get false teeth! The terrible image entered his already troubled mind. But, he'd have no one else to blame but himself, if something like that were to happen.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice caused him to pause in his thoughts, and he looked up. Spotting no one, he lowered his gaze further down, once he did, he saw a young woman standing before him. He lowered his hand, and placed it back into his pocket. "Mori?" She called him by his nickname.

"…?" Did he know this girl? He looked at her, trying to think. Was she a guest at the club? He asked, but then he subconsciously shook his head from the thought. No, he'd never seen here there before…

"I've wanted to tell you for so long." She started. Standing before him, she was fidgeting in nervousness in her spot, with a small blush on her face. "I…" She nibbled on her lower lip, staring down at the floor the whole time she spoke to him, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"I have liked you for a very_** very**_ long time." She confessed, her cheeks becoming redder. "But I can't hide it any longer. I have to get this off my chest." She finally looked up at him. "I need to know what your feelings are, and if you will accept my love."

"…" At the moment, he wasn't complete sure how to respond.

"Will you please…?" His silence must have caused what little courage she had, start to slip from her. "Unless…" She looked back down onto the floor. "You don't, by any chance, have someone else that's dear to you, Mori?"

Instantly, an image of Kagome's rare smiling face appeared in his mind, causing a small blush to quickly go across his nose.

"…" He looked away from her, glancing over to the side, in a sad attempt to hide his obvious reaction to her question.

"There is, isn't there?" Taking his silence as a reply. She looked up once more, but by then, the blush he had moments before, had vanished. "I…" Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I…" Unable to take his rejection, she turned and ran away, covering her tear stricken face with her hands.

"…" He looked down at the floor once more. He knew he should feel bad, but…

The image of Kagome appeared back in his mind, and with it, his blush also returned.  
He hadn't thought about Kagome all day— he finally realized. He was too worried about Mitsukuni to think about the cold, raven haired host. Why did he have to appear in that moment, totally catching him off guard like that?

He sighed, having no doubt that right now he was sleeping by the window, in the host club room. The image appeared in his mind, clear as day, and his lips curved slightly into a small smile at the calming picture. He always looked so peaceful there…

He gave a small hum, and continued his walk down the hallway towards the club room, his pace a little faster than before…

* * *

"Kagome is not here?" Mori was taken aback by the news he just heard.

"**Yeah, he was absent today."** The twins told him.

"Absent?" He repeated.

"That means…" Hikaru started.

"He didn't show up in class." Kaoru finished.

"I think he knows what absent means, guys." Haruhi gave them a deadpanned expression.

"Why?" He asked.

"Not sure." Kaoru shrugged. "He never called the school to say that he was sick or anything."

"He just didn't show up…" Hikaru copied his brother, giving a shrug.

"But you know, it's kind of strange." Haruhi spoke, putting her hand under her chin. "He never missed school before…"

"**Yeah…"** The twins hummed, looking at each other.

"And didn't-" Kaoru began to speak his thoughts

"Kagome leave the club room yesterday?" Hikaru finished, brining to light that the host was acting strange since yesterday evening.

"…" Mori gave a soft hum in thought, thinking. Yesterday…

"_Kagome?" Haruhi called to the male. "You going somewhere?" Her words caught everyone's attention and they looked towards the entrance._

"_I'm leaving early." He bluntly said._

"_**What?Why?"**__ The twins questioned._

"_I just remembered…" He opened the door. "My car has a flat tire and needs to be changed…"_

"_Oh, that sounds reasonable." Tamaki nodded._

"_Tamaki." Kyoya called to him. "Kagome doesn't have a car." He stated, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. _

_At his words Tamaki made a surprised face, shocked that he was so easily persuaded with his lie. _

"_You lied to me~!"_

"_It was obvious, boss." Hikaru shrugged._

"_You were just gullible enough to believe him." Kaoru sighed. At this point, the prince was in the corner, crying in a depressed state. _

"_I'm not gullible…"_

"…" _Everyone in the host room started at him with a 'you can't be serious' expression._

"_Don't tell me-"Hikaru had a sly grin on his face._

"_You are upset about not having cake in the club room, right?" Kaoru joined his brother, with the same sly smirk._

"_My car broke down." Kagome said, his eyebrow twitching. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it."_

"_**I thought you said your tire was flat?"**__ They had an evil gleam in their eyes, amused they caught him in a lie so easily. _

"_S-shut up!" He growled, before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him._

That's right— He _**did**_ leave early. He was so worried about Mitsukuni, that he completely forgot.

"Hey." Hikaru looked over to his brother. "Didn't he leave right after the cake was banned?"

"Yeah…" Kaoru shrugged. "It was weird."

"…" Mori looked down at the floor.

"_Let me have it." He commanded, the grip he had on Kagome's plate tightening._

His eyes widened in surprise at the memory that came to his mind. It couldn't be because of that… could it?

"_I'll give it to you, but you should have said it in a nicer way."_

Mori bit down on his lower lip, the familiar pain of guilt hitting him hard once again…

"Don't worry, Mori." Haruhi gave his arm a reassuring pat, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'm sure he will come to school tomorrow."

"…Yeah." He said, but in reality he wasn't feeling very confident about it.

"_I know you are upset, but don't take it out on me."_

He sighed, placing his hand onto his face.

What if he doesn't come back, because of what he said? He immediately went to the worse case scenario. He never returned to school, and he never saw him again? He didn't even want to think about such a possibility—

But, if it did happen, it would be yet another thing that was all_** his**_ fault…

* * *

Mori was sitting at one of the many small round tables. In his hand was the book he was reading yesterday. He was just getting to the climax, but even so, he was having a hard time concentrating on the words before him.

He was using it as a distraction, but it was not working. At this point, he had been staring at the same page for roughly fifteen minutes now…

"…_don't take it out on me." _

The memory continued to play in his mind.

He sighed, and gently massaged the bridge between his eyes, trying to get his mind off of a certain raven haired host, and onto the book. If he wasn't thinking about him, he was thinking about—

"Takashi~!" A familiar happy chirp entered his ears. "Look~!" He tried to get his attention as he ran towards him, pink bubbles displayed behind him as he smiled. "My cavity is all better!" He giggled.

"Has it?"

"The swelling has gone down, too!"

"Has it?"

"So…" His smile got bigger. "Can I have a piece of cake now…?" He asked. "Just one? Please-" Before he was able to finish, Mori quickly shoved a sea-salt ice cream bar into his gapping mouth. There was an instant reaction as he screamed out in pain, holding his cheek, which became red and swollen again.

"You're not recovered yet…" He stated, walking away from him, the book in one hand, the popsicle stick in the other.

As he was retreating from Mitsukuni's pained form, he paused when guilt slammed against his chest, making his heart clinch. He sighed, and tried to ignore it, looking back at his book. After just glancing at the ink covered pages, he stuck the popsicle into his mouth, eating it so it wouldn't melt and go to waste.

Out of habit, he glanced over at the window, yet when he didn't see a familiar raven haired host sitting by it, a frown appeared on his face and he looked away. If only he was here…

Kagome knew he wasn't much of a talker, and respected that, choosing to just stay by his side and not really expecting much conversation from him. Right now, he needed that more than anything…

His eyes widened, remembering something. He closed the book in his hand with a soft snap, putting it down on the coffee table beside him.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open, and with some fancy button pressing, he was staring at a set of numbers, with the name 'Kagome' above them.

Why didn't he think of this before? He would have smiled, if the popsicle in his mouth didn't prevent it.

Just as he was about to press send, he paused—

"_Just promise me something?" He asked, pointing down to the card. "Don't give this information out to anyone…"_

"…" He cautiously glanced around, his focuses landing on all the people in the room. They were doing their own thing, not paying attention to him, but he knew that would quickly change.

There would be no doubt they would ask him who he was calling, being as curious as they are. After all, he didn't really call many people, much less during host hours.

With that in mind, he went to the only place where he knew he would be alone—

Locking the door behind him, he walked further into the large, one person bathroom, until he stood in the center. Feeling secure, he finally pressed the send button, and put the cell phone to his ear.

It rang once…

Twice…

A third—There was a small click, and his heart skipped a beat.

"'Ello, Saka's Pizzeria!" A man with a slightly British accent was speaking on the other line. "Is this take out or delivery?"

He blinked in surprise, before it finally donned on him. That's right… Kagome didn't have a phone. Instead he gave him the number to the bar. Pulling the already half-eaten ice cream bar out of his mouth, he began to speak to the male on the other line. "Kagome there?"

"Eh? Kagome?" He repeated, surprised. "Oh~ You must be Mori…" He gave an amused hum. "I remember you at the bar." He chuckled. "Kagome doesn't give 'es information out to just anyone." He told him. "I was wondering, at how you two were acting that night-" He began, changing his tone to something more playful. "Are you in love with 'em?"

His face instantly turned blood red, and he almost dropped his phone in shock. The male then began to laugh on the other side of the phone in amusement.

"Ah~" He sighed after he was done laughing at his expense. "Don't worry, I won't tell your secret." He made a shushing noise over the line.

"I'm-" He tired to say, but he interrupted him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of!" He chuckled again. "Any bloke with a brain would fall for something so lovely."

"…" Mori sighed, trying to calm himself, but he knew his face wouldn't turn to its natural color for a while…

"But no." He told him. "Kagome isn't here." He finally said. "In fact, he didn't come in last night either…"

"…" His words concerned him, and he looked down at the floor in thought. "Thank you…" But he never forgot his manners.

"No prob'lem."

He then closed his phone with a snap, sighing. He placed his cell phone back into his pocket, and threw the completely eaten popsicle stick into the trash can beside him.

Where was he…?

"Kagome…"

* * *

_Third day…_

Mori was sitting at the large table with the others. His stormy grey orbs was fogged over in thought as he was stirring his tea, mesmerized by the liquid swirling inside of the cup.

Kagome…Didn't come to school today …

They were the only thoughts going through his mind at the moment. It was his fault. He must hate him, that's why he left and is never going to come back…

Maybe he should apologize?

But how? He wasn't even showing up at Saka's bar either…

This made the second day in a row he had been absent. He sighed, his eyes drooping.

"Mori…?" Haruhi called from his side, leaning over to look into his grey orbs. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. "You've been stirring your tea for over ten minutes now…"

He paused in his obsessive stirring, blinking in realization at hearing her words. "I'm fine…" He lied, and then continued to turn the small spoon around and around in the now cold liquid.

After the club is over with, maybe he should check up on him at his house…?

"AHhHHhhhhHh~" Tamaki's scream snapped him out of his daze—

Kagome?

Was the first thing that came to his mind, when the painful cry entered his ears, yet when he looked up, he spotted Tamaki running around in circles. Mitsukuni was latched onto his hand, biting it with all his strength with anger burning in his brown orbs. He was gnawing at his limb, while Tamaki screamed, flailing his arm around in a blur, as tears came out of his eyes.

"Somebody help me~!" The blond prince pleaded. "He's eating my arm off!"

Slowly he stood up from his seat, his chair scraping on the floor as it slid away from the table in his movements. He sighed, before putting a determined look on his face and walking towards the distressed man.

"Mitsukuni." He called to his cousin. "Don't take this out on other people." His words caused him to stop his attack.

"Woo~" Tamaki gave a sigh of relief, rubbing his arm. "You saved me. I thought I was a goner."

"…" Mitsukuni didn't say anything, but he could feel the aura of irritation coming off of his body.

"It's disgraceful..."

"Takashi…" Mitsukuni spoke his name with a hiss of displeasure. Suddenly, he was taken off guard and grabbed, tossed over his cousin's shoulder. "You idiot!"

"Ugh." His shoulder landed harshly with a bang, before he slid several feet across the floor on his back. When he finally stopped, he sighed, and laid there resting his head against the cold tile surface.

"A little bit isn't going to hurt me!" Mitsukuni began to scream at him. "You're so mean! You're such'a hardhead!" Tears started to come out of his eyes.

That wasn't entirely true- As he slowly sat up, he rubbed his sore scalp. That hurt…

"Takashi…Takashi…" His lip started to tremble and he gave a small sniffle. "I hate you!"

Mitsukuni's words cut him deep, hurting him more than any sword ever could. He sighed, and looked down at the floor, the pain hitting him hard in the chest like a ton of bricks.

"Waaahhh!" With that, the smallest host ran out of the room crying.

"Honey!" Tamaki ran after him.

"…" Mori bit his lower lip hard, ashamed of himself for what he did. But he knew he deserved it—He deserved it all—any punishment that he was given…

Mitsukuni hating him, throwing him down. Kagome leaving, never to return…It hurt so much—but it still wasn't enough for all the trouble he caused, because of his carelessness.

"Hey, Mori…?" Hikaru and his brother took a few steps towards him.

"Are you alright…?" Kaoru asked, concerned.

"…" Slowly he got to his feet. When he did, his legs felt like noodles, and the weight that he felt caused him to feel unbalanced and he wobbled slightly. He reached out, putting his hand onto the table beside him to steady himself, but he forgot that the tables were all supported by one thick stand in the center—The table unable to take his weight, toppled over, and he soon followed after, falling onto his knees with a grunt.

"_Takashi, I hate you!"_His words echoing in his mind like a broken record_. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"_

"_Don't take it out on me." _All of it hit him at once._ "You should have said it in a nicer way."_ He raised his hand to his face, his eyes trembling back and forth in disbelief. His fault…

"_I hate you!"_

He deserved it…

"_Don't take it out on me."_

He needed to be punished.

"_I hate you!"_

But why did it have to hurt _**this**_ much…?

"Wow, that must have hurt..." Kaoru said.

"Maybe Honey wouldn't have hated you, if you wasn't so harsh on him in the first place." Hikaru said.

"It was on purpose." Haruhi spoke up. "Mori, have you been acting like this, because you _**want **_Honey to hate you?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"That couldn't be right, could it?" Hikaru denied it.

"Having Honey hate him, would be like the end of the world for Mori." Kaoru stated.

"**Why would he do it on purpose?"** They asked, looking at her.

"Well, in order to punish himself." Her words caused him to flinch. "I am right, aren't I?"

"Yeah…" He openly admitted. "This was my fault." He sighed. "Mitsukuni has a cavity, because I was careless." He told them. "I forgot to make him brush his teeth before his nap, twice." He confessed.

"But that's not really your reasonability…" Kaoru shrugged.

"Right?" Hikaru followed his brothers actions.

"If Mitsukuni has to get false teeth…" He placed his hand onto his head. "I'll… I'll…"

"**That's not going to happen."** That gave nervous laughs, unsure of what they were hearing.

"I didn't know he was such a pessimist…" Haruhi, too, gave the same laugh.

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, if he hadn't thrown me down." He admitted.

"Because he felt at fault, Mori wanted some sort of punishment from Honey, to make up for his failure." Kyoya but it into better terms.

And because of his rudeness to Kagome, he was never going to see him again...

"Though that makes a good story…" Kaoru raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's a bit much over a single cavity, right?" Hikaru voiced his thoughts.

"Ugh-!" Mori gave a small groan in disbelief.

"Waaaaah~!" A loud cry caught his attention and he looked over. "I'm so sorry, Takashi!" Mori's eyes widened when he spotted Mitsukuni running towards him, large tear drops in his eyes. "I won't ever forget to brush my teeth again!" He knelt down beside him, wiping his eyes as he released a mournful sob. "I promise!"

"…" His expression softened towards him, and he reached up, placing his hand onto his shoulder in reassurance. With his other, he tried to wipe away his tears that were falling down uncontrollably. "Mitsukuni…" He smiled down at him, as a heavy weight lifted off of his chest.

He got to his feet, and with one arm, Mori lifted the small boy up from under his legs, allowing Mitsukuni to sit comfortably on his forearm while leaning against his broad chest. Though he was still sniffling, he had quieted down a lot. Since he still had one free hand, he continued to softly wipe some of the large drops from his eyes.

"…" He paused, stealing a glance at the window once more. Though it seemed that this matter was alright, Kagome still…Kagome still wasn't going to come back…

Just that thought alone, left an empty feeling in his chest—

"Damn~!" An exhausted sigh came from the doorway, making everyone turn towards the voice.

"!" Mori's eyes widened in surprise. "Kagome…" He whispered his name, a warmth spreading all over his body when he spotted the male at the entrance.

"I was only gone for two days, what did I miss?" Kagome entered the room with grace, walking towards him.

He was covered in dirt, and had several scratches on his hands and face. Dangling from his hand, was a small pouch, similar to the one he gave him before, that had the headache powder inside.

"Sure that's Kagome?" Hikaru asked.

"It could be a robot." Kaoru added. "The enemy wants to learn the Host Club secrets…"

"What secrets?" Haruhi asked, giving them a deadpanned expression.

"**Why are you so filthy?"** The twins asked, ignoring Haruhi's comment.

"Why are _**you**_ so filthy?" He repeated as he walked pass them.

"We're not—" Their sentence was halted when Kagome raised his dirty hands, and used their shirts to wipe the mud off of them.

"See?" Kagome raised her now clean hands. "All clean…"

"What about the rest of you?" Kyoya pointed out. "You are tracking mud everywhere and—"

"Oh, Kyoya." Kagome purred, interrupting him. "I didn't know you missed me that much." He leaned against him, causing the glasses wearing host to take a step back, but it was too late, he already transferred some of his dirt onto his nicely pressed uniform.

"Kagome~!" Tamaki ran towards him. "Where have you—" His words were cut short, when got within an arms length, for Kagome sent him flying with an uppercut. He soared through the air, and landed on the other side of the room, sprawled on the floor.

"**Yup…"** The twins, Hiruhi, and even Kyoya spoke at the same time. **"It's Kagome alright…"**

"Honey…" Kagome looked to the blond that was sitting on his forearm, a soft look in his eyes. Mori couldn't stop the small blush that stained his cheeks from looking at the expression…

"Gome-chan?" He tilted his head, blinking.

"This is for you." He held out the pouch.

"For me?" Reaching out and grabbing the gift.

Mori looked over, curious.

"What is it?" He opened the pouch, before peeking inside. He seemed unsure and gave him a questioning glace, before pulling something out for everyone to see. It was a small ball, no bigger than a pea in size, and was pure white. "Looks like it's covered in sugar." His eyes widened in delight.

Mori looked at Kagome questionably. Kagome shook his head in reply.

"It's not sugar. It's a type of medicine." He told him. The word medicine caused Mitsukuni to scrounge up his face in distaste, which make Kagome chuckle in amusement. "It helps with cavities, and tastes sweet, to help you get through the fact that you can't have any candy or cake until your cavity is gone."

"It's sweet?" He asked.

"Yes, its naturally sweet, like carrots. Go ahead and try one." He told him, nodding.

"…?"Mitsukuni looked over to him with pleading eyes. He sighed, but inclined his head, allowing him to eat it. "Yay~" He put it into his mouth—"!" Instantly his eyes grew in size. "It **is **sweet!" This pleased him so much tears appeared in his eyes.

"You suppose to just suck on it until it melts." Kagome informed him. "Only eat one at a time, and by the time the bag is gone, so should your cavity." His words made both Mitsukuni's and his eyes grow in amazement at the new information.

"I didn't think something like that existed…" Haruhi commented.

"I made it myself." He told her. "It took me forever to find the ingredients, they are rare around here nowadays…" He sighed.

"So that's why you are covered in dirt..." Kaoru started.

"And was gone for two days." Hikaru finished.

"Yeah." He nodded. So wait—it wasn't because he was mad at him? "Since Honey hasn't had the cavity for very long, the ingredients should help to get rid of it completely—Shouldn't take too long either." He hummed. "I would say it would take about a day to finish off that bag."

"Gome-chan, you're amazing~!" Mitsukuni said, flowers floating around his head in joy. Jumping out of his arms, he reached out and hugged the male around the waist in thanks.

"…" Kagome's expression softened, and he reached out, ruffling his blond locks in affection. "Get well soon, huh?"

"Yeah~" He giggled, flashing a bright smile.

"**But now we have to change."** The twins spoke up.

"Oh, get over it, you sissies." Kagome smirked, and reached up to playfully ruffle their hair as well. They both smiled at the familiar rough treatment.

"I'm adding the cleaning bill to your debt." Kyoya informed him, as he jotted down on his clipboard.

"A simple 'I missed you' would have been enough." Was Kagome's reply, huffing at him and rolling his eyes.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi called to him, standing over his form, worried. This caught everyone attention, and they turned towards the fallen King, remembering that they left him laying on the floor...

"Is he dead?" Mitsukuni asked, flowers floating around his head curiously.

"Boss?" The twins started to poke him with sticks. His feet and hands gave a small twitch, similar to a squashed bug.

"You are paying for this as well…" Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

As Mori watched everyone crowd around the half-dead prince, he glanced at Kagome, who was standing beside him.

He was still covered in dirt. His raven hair had some leaves sticking out of it, and there was a strange earthy smell coming off of him. But in that moment, he was never more pleased to see him by his side…

Unable to hold back anymore, he reached out and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into an embrace, burying his nose into his matted, dirt filed locks.

"Mori?" Kagome surprised tone gave him away, as he tried to look up at him from the slightly awkward position.

"Kagome…" All he could do was say his name, sighing in relief to be given a chance to once again hold him, and have him by his side. He took a deep breath, and beyond the grass and mud, he could still smell it…His wonderful vanilla sent.

"Mori…" He whispered, and after a moment, he felt him relax, allowing him to hold him. "I missed you too… you big idiot."

-click-

Yet this time, the pair was too caught in the moment, and did not hear it. Nor did they notice the sly host, putting away the camera, while he adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

* * *

_Fourth day…_

"Mmm~!" Honey took a generous bite of cake, a joyous smile on his face as flowers swirled around his head.

"Seems Kagome's medicine worked." Hearing her name, she paused eating her own cake, to glance in the direction where she heard it come from, spotting Hikaru giving a shrug.

"He made a recovery within one day, compared to the length it would have been healing on his own." Kaoru crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ugh…" Kyoya had a dark depressing aura around him as he sat alone at his table, looking over several papers.

"What's with Kyoya?" Haruhi innocently asked. "He looks depressed about something." She turned to them.

"Because Honey is back to eating sweets again." Kaoru answered.

"All those sweets get expensive." Hikaru informed her.

"…" Kyoya sighed, before slowly standing from his chair. "It's alright." He then flashed everyone a smile—Kagome felt a chill go down her spine, having a bad feeling—"After all, I just received the shipment of the new photo collection I ordered this morning." He suddenly pulled out a booklet from inside of his uniform, a sly grin on his face.

This immediately caught the attention of all the females in the room.

"A new photo book?" One of the cooed in delight.

"The one about Tamaki was to die for." The woman squealed in delight.

"The last one I bought was just wonderful~" She blushed, putting her hands onto her redden cheeks.

"I wonder what this one is about?" She tried to get a better look, by jumping up and down from the back of the crowd.

"Maybe it's about Haruhi-"

"Or another one with Tamaki-"

"The twins~"

Kagome snorted, taking another bite of her cake as she sat peacefully with Honey, who was scarfing down his cake like a machine. "Poor fools…" Whoever is in that book…

"It's about Kagome and Mori~!" One of them screamed in delight.

"Pppppffffff!" Kagome spit out her cake in surprise, spewing large chunks of the sweet treat everywhere. She began to cough, as she started to beat her chest. "What!" She looked over at Mori, who had a nice shade of cherry coloring his cheeks, looking just as taken off guard as her. So he had no idea about this either? "Let me see!" Kagome quickly got from her chair, storming her way to the twins, who were huddled together, giggling in amusement to themselves as they were looking over the pictures in the book. She quickly snatched the booklet from their grasps—

"**Hey!"** They protested, but she ignored them, and started to flip through the book.

Mori stood behind her, hovering over her shoulder, also wanting to look.

As Kagome flipped through the pages, at first, they were simple every day pictures, of her sleeping next to Mori, or even some where he was brushing a strand of hair away from her face—which she never even knew he did before—Then there was some, which consisted of the regular teasing that Kagome enjoyed doing to Mori, but then as it got further and further into the book, the pictures became more and more…personal and…Shirtless.

It got to the point where even _**she**_ couldn't stop the heated feeling that gathered in her cheeks as she looked upon the images…

Though it was obviously photoshoped—It looked so… _**real**_. She tilted her head to the side, curious. Is that a leash and collar…?

She glanced at Mori, to see his reaction— His cheeks were dark red, and he had his hand covering his face in embarrassment, but there were large gaps between his fingers. Even though he was obviously upset, he couldn't stop looking…

Kagome flipped one page over, then she hummed, turning the book sideways—Suddenly the page flipped open, revealing it as a longer picture and her face instantly turned into a whole new shade—

Oh…my…god…

Her eyes widened in disbelief—Hearing a crash come from behind her, she looked over her shoulder, spotting Mori on his knees, on the floor. He was holding his face, as small drops of blood was coming out of his nose, staining the tile floor below him.

He had a nosebleed!

"EeeeeeaahhhhHH!~" There was a ear piercing scream of pure delight, while hearts started to fill the room, and some girls even fainted.

They must have seen the picture…

Quickly flipping through the rest of the book, Kagome saw several scenes she recognized—

"I thought I heard a camera!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Kyoya!" Kagome shouted to the glasses wearing host, snarling. She then stormed up to him, and grabbed him by the collar. "Explain. Now!" She was so pissed she couldn't form sentences anymore.

"Well, if you must know." He smirked. "I got the idea from Kirimi." He confessed.

"_Yaoi!" Kagome froze, so did the man cuffed beside her._

"You stole an idea from a five year old?"

"She's three." He corrected.

"That makes it even worse!" She then began to shake him back and forth, growling through her clinched teeth. "You better burn those things, or I'll… I'll." She wasn't even sure what the fuck she was going to do right now—

"It's too late, I already sold half the shipment." He placed his crooked glasses back onto his nose.

"You WHAT!" She got really close to his face, her eyebrow twitching. She paused. "Wait…" She thought about it. "How much is that?" A happy smile over took his face as numbers started to float about his head. "I'll take that as 'a lot'." She told him. "Some of this is going towards Haruhi's debt, right?"

Her words caused his happy expression to turn sour.

"Right!" She tightened her grip on his collar, and he sighed.

"Alright, alright, half of the sales will go towards Haruhi's debt…" He gave in. With that, she finally released him from her hold. "So much commotion over some pictures…" He sighed, tugging on his clothes to fix the wrinkles.

"Have you_** seen**_ the pictures in here?" She held up the booklet to his face, a vein appearing on her forehead. He should be lucky she isn't killing him right now.

"AHhhh~!" There was a scream, causing Kagome to look over towards the shout—

"Oh, god…" She shook her head, seeing the King staring at the booklet, his face flushed red, with his hand covering his mouth. "Ugh…" With a loud slap, Kagome smacked her palm against her forehead.

She has a feeling she is going to regret allowing these books to be sold…

* * *

Mori gave a small sigh, standing among most of the club members in the room. Kagome was sitting with Mitsukuni, both eating a slice of cake.

It took a while, but they were finally able to calm the guests down after the huge book fiasco…

Oh, god, that book…

His cheeks took on a nice shade of red, just remembering it. He gave a small cough, covering his face with his hand in embarrassment.

"Excuse me." A soft voice caught everyone's attention and we all looked towards the owner.

"Oh, my, looks like we have a new guest." Tamaki spoke.

"…?" Mori was surprised to see a familiar face standing before him, and he slowly lowered his hand, his face, thankfully, was no longer red.

"Are you a fan of Mori's?" Tamaki asked with a smile.

"I think I understand now…" She looked down at the floor. "I know who you feel so strongly about." She fidgeted in her spot, glancing at the table behind him. "I must say that I find it a little surprising that it's Kagome…"

Her words caused an unnoticeable dot of pink to appear under his tan cheeks.

"To think that he is _**that**_ special to you…" The more she spoke, the more he felt embarrassed. "It's hard to explain. Just that, it's so…" Her shoulders began to tremble, as she tried to come up with the right words. "It's so…"

"…" He wanted to say no, and tell her that she was wrong— obviously getting the idea from that book, but it was true, and he couldn't lie to her. He did have feelings for Kagome.

Though the pictures were fake…

His face turned a slightly darker shade of red.

"Aahhh~!" The girl gave a small squeal of delight, shivering in excitement.

"…" He sighed, slapping his palm onto his forehead.

"**Yaoi~!"** All the guests in the room yelled out, hearts quickly flooding the club room, drowning everyone inside.

Oh, god, that book…

* * *

_Later on that evening..._

"Mmm…" Kagome hummed, placing a bite of cake into his mouth. "!" He suddenly made a painful cry, putting his hand against his cheek. Everyone turned towards him, including himself, their eyes going wide with surprise.

"**It couldn't be…"** The twins whispered in amazement. **"Now Kagome has a cavity?" **

His blue orbs widened in shock, before he stood from his chair and shook his head, denying it.

"No, I don't."

"Kagome…" His grey eyes turned serious as he walked up to him. "Let me see."

"No, I'm okay!" He waved him away, backing up, his hand still on his cheek.

"…" Yet he didn't believe him, and continued to walk towards him, which caused the male to back further away— Until he was forced to halt when he reached the window that was beside the table. "Let me see." He asked again, reaching out to him.

"No!" He swatted his hand away, glaring at him. "I told you I'm-"

He interrupted him, quickly pushing the male down so that he was sitting on the window ceil, taking his hand that was cupping his cheek, into his own, as he straddled the smaller male, holding him into place.

The women in the room gave squeals of delight as they watched the scene, hearts filling the room.

"…" Yet Mori didn't pay them any attention, and instead was focused on the male in front of him.

"Mori, stop." Kagome placed his hand onto his chest, trying to push him away.

"No." He bluntly stated, reaching out with his free hand, similar to what he did with Mitsukuni, to pry his mouth open his squeezed both sides of his cheeks. Yet he growled in annoyance when Kagome fought him more and kept his mouth shut tight. He had no choice…

Mori bent down, quickly capturing Kagome's ear between his teeth, and gave it a rough bite—

"Ow!" Kagome gave a shout of surprise—Using it to his advantage, he quickly stuck his finger into his gaping mouth, and pulled his lower jaw down. "Ahh~" He gave a small cry as his mouth was forced open.

"**EeEeEeEE~"** The women were screaming in pure delight, unable to control themselves, and even some of the hosts members were blushing…

Once his mouth was wide enough, Mori looked inside, checking the smaller male's teeth.

"There's…" He mumbled out, unsure of what he was seeing. "Nothing…?" He blinked in surprise, before it finally donned on him and his eyes widened—Yet it was too late, Kagome closed his mouth around his finger, and Mori gave a surprised yelp when he felt him gently sucking on it. His face instantly turned red, shocked at his actions, he lost his balance and slid off the male, falling down and landing on his rump with a thud.

"Ah, Mori…" Kagome stood over him, his wrist held tightly in his grasp, holding his hand in place in front of to his face. "You know you shouldn't put your finger in someone's mouth like that." He hummed. "It's rude…" Sticking his tongue out, he then licked the finger he was abusing just moments before. Mori's face turned ten shades of red, as his heart few up into his throat, his mouth going dry. The girls on the other hand, were going wild—"I wonder, should I punish you? Hmmm?" He teased.

Oh god no—He shook his head no. He wasn't sure what Kagome was going to do, but he knew it wasn't going to be good…

"**Punish him!"** The girls screamed out, going crazy at the insane scene they were witnessing. **"Punish him!"**

"Looks like the vote is unanimous, sorry Mori." Yet he knew he didn't mean it, for an amused smirk was on his face.

Mori swallowed hard in nervousness, trying to get the lump out of his throat.

Looking at the table, Kagome focused his blue orbs on something sitting on it—Mori turned his head, seeing a slice of cake—His eyes widened when he saw Kagome hum in thought, before reaching out and using two of his fingers, scooped a small bite of the cake. Mori followed his movements, hypnotized as he watched Kagome give the cake a taste test, licking some of it off his fingers.

"Mmmm… It's very sweet…" Kagome looked down at him, with a gleam in his eyes—

"**AHHhhhhhh!"** The women were still screaming in the background, a few of them had already fainted.

"So exotic!"

"Alluring!"

Kagome let go of his wrist, the limb falling down by his side. "Here" Kagome bent down a little, placing his fingers in front of his face. "Try some…"

"…" He turned his head away, rejecting him. He was looking down at the floor in embarrassment, still feeling the extreme heat his cheeks were giving off. He couldn't be serious—"Ugh!" He gave a small grunt in pain when his short hair was roughly grabbed and he was forced to look up, his neck stretched out in an almost painful manner. "Kagome…?" He barely was able to call out the male's name, looking into his blue orbs, as he smirked down at him. He reached up with his newly freed hand, and grabbed him by the arm, while the other had a hold of the lower part of his shirt, a weak attempt to stop him.

"Say ahh~" Kagome spoke in a commanding tone, giving his hair a good tug to show he was serious, his eyes hardening as he placed his fingers against the rim of his lips.  
He gave a small groan, as he felt his body twitch, becoming in cased in heat, and his stomach started to churn. He licked his lips, the pink appendage brushing against Kagome's fingers, before retreating back into his already wetting mouth. He felt himself losing a battle against himself, as his heart thumped loudly in his ears, blocking out everything else.

Slowly he opened his mouth, closing his eyes in defeat, unable to really accept the fact that he gave in so easily—

"Good boy…" The words were whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.  
Then he felt it—Kagome's fingers entered the opening in his mouth, and he closed his mouth around them in reflex, but then, he tasted it—Sweetness, the flavor was overpowering. He clamped his hand around Kagome's arm until his knuckles turned white, while the other gripped his shirt. He fought back a groan that wanted to escape, as the overly sweet taste exploded in his mouth, blocking all his other senses.

His chest was heaving up and down, unable to control his breathing, or anything else for that matter- He felt so hot! He thought for sure his clothes would catch on fire. His mind was cold, fogged over, tingling, for no blood was gathering into it—and instead it was all going into his face, turning it bright red…

Since his brain was no longer functioning, his body started to move on its own, and he began to lick and suck the icing from the male's fingers. His stomach started to do flips, and he swallowed hard, feeling the sweet treat sliding down his throat and into the pit of his churning belly.

"Good boy…" Kagome repeated into his ear, before he blew into it, making his whole body shiver—Mori's eyes widened when he felt something wet glide around the edge of his ear, before he felt a small nibble on his earlobe—

It was in that moment, that a huge amount of heat gathered so fast into his face that it had nowhere else to go and in a poof of steam it escaped around his skull, trying to cool itself down.

He felt dizzy…

His body became cold, then his heart exploded in his chest, and he died… His world going black.

"He passed out…" Kagome tried not to chuckle, as she saw the poor man lying on the floor, eyes swirled with dizziness.

"**Ah~ it was just getting good."** The twins pouted, looking at her through the lens of a camcorder. **"But don't worry, we got ****all**** of it on tape…"**

"**Ah!"** The women gave surprised squeals of excitement.  
"I want to see!"

"Me too!"

"Ladies, please." Kyoya stepped forth, a sly grin on his face as he went into salesmen mood. "I will assure you that all of you can personally have your own copy." Numbers started to dance around his head. "Not only that, but we still have plenty of booklets-"

"I want to buy a copy!" The woman started to wave her money in the air.

"Me too!"

"I want ten!"

"I don't care how much! I want it!" The woman threw her money desperately at Kyoya, in a love daze.

Hearts were flying through the air, while Kyoya was giving off a devilish smile, enjoying himself as the calculator in his head was spitting out numbers like crazy.

"At this rate, my debt will be cleared in no time." A small drop of sweat was rolling down the side of Haruhi's face as she gave a nervous laugh.

Kagome smirked, finishing off the cake she dipped her fingers in moments before, with a fork, of course. No use wasting good cake…

She glanced at the male lying on the floor, passed out. By this point, the swirls were gone, and he looked rather peaceful, as if he was just sleeping.

In fact, she would dare say he looked rater cute…

Her expression softened, as she continued to stare at him. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed him so much…

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~ Extra Skit ~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

"Merry Christmas"

Kagome sat at one of the many tables, her chin resting on the palm of her hand, as her elbow was placed on the armrest. Mori was sitting in a chair beside her, several books opened up between them, and scattered papers with doodles and numbers on them.

Haruhi walked up to them, a tray held within her hands. She smiled, putting the cups on the table for them.

"Thanks, Haruhi." Reaching out she took the cup. She hummed, placing it to her lips and taking a sip. She paused when a rich chocolate flavor hit her and she hummed. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah." She smiled at her. "I thought you both would enjoy it."

"Thanks…" Mori nodded to her, taking another drink.

"It really hits the spot on these cold days." Kagome sighed, being reminded of many things.

How she use to sit in the living room with her family, drinking hot chocolate after she just got done playing outside in the cold…

"What are you going to do Kagome?" Haruhi asked her.

"Hmm?" She looked up. "What did you say?"

"I was asking, what you were going to do for Christmas?" She repeated.

"I'm not sure." She admitted with a sigh.

"If you have nothing else, you can hang out at my house for a while." Haruhi offered. "I'm sure my father would be happy to see you again."

"Ah, thanks, but Christmas is a time you should spend with your loved ones." Kagome placed her now empty cup onto its plate.

"Oh, so like Mori, you are going to be spending your Christmas with your family?"

"…" The words made Kagome pause, and she looked away in thought. "Maybe…"

Mori paused in his drinking, noticing how Kagome quickly changed at the mention of family…

* * *

Kagome was leaning against the wall, staring out of the window beside her. Laying on the windowsill was a unused red blanket. She was watching with a slight daze as some soft flakes drifted down into her line of view, noticing how some of the ice drops fell onto the window, sticking to the surface before it melted. The multiple wet drops in the cold air caused frost to quickly cover the glass…

"Kagome." A familiar voice called to her and she turned to the usually quiet host with a hum.

"You done?" He gave a nod in response. "Good…" She glanced out the window once more. "Time goes by so quickly." She noticed. Today in particular. "The last day of school, before Christmas break." She sighed. "That means it will be a while before I get to see you again."

She felt his hand as he gently placed it onto her shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't be upset." He told her, giving her shoulder a pat.

"I'm not." She was obviously lying. "But umm…" She reached out and grabbed the blanket that was on the windowsill, her hand grasping a long cylindrical item through the fabric. "I got you something." She shrugged. "You know, for Christmas… I guess."

"For me?" He asked, a light dash of pink going across his nose. She chuckled at his cute response.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I figured now was the best time to give it to you." Grabbing a piece of the cloth, she flipped it over in her hand. Mori's eyes widened when he saw the Katana that was hidden underneath.

"You know how hard it is to sneak one of these into the school?" She threw the blanket back onto the windowsill and held out the Katana to him.

"Thank you." Mori reached out and took the sheathed blade with a smile.

He looked it over, before placing his hand onto the hilt, and pulling the blade out just enough to get a look at the craftsmanship—

"!" His eyes grew in surprise for the second time that night. "This is…" He wasn't completely sure if he was seeing it correctly.

"Yeah, it's Shakku Arai." She could tell he was going though the motion in his mind. Shakku Arai was quite possible the most well known, and arguable the best, sword smith in history. His work is known worldwide and was legendary. *

"How did you get this?" He asked, curious. "I've never seen one of his blades in person…"

"Oh, I just wrote him a message, asking him to make a Katana for me." She replied.

"Arai as been dead for over three-hundred years." He gave a soft laugh, taking it as a joke.

But Kagome wasn't lying. She sent Totosai a letter, because he hated phones, and asked him to make a blade for her…She knew the old coot disguised himself as several different well known blade smiths for a long time, and Shakku Arai was one of them.

After Mori got through his initial shock, he blinked in realization, as if he almost forgot something. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a thin square velvet case. Kagome tilted her head at the object in his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome." He gave her a smile, and held out the box to her.

Her eyes widened when she finally realized what was going on, and she felt a rush of heat go into her cheeks.

"For me?" She found herself repeating the same thing Mori asked her earlier. He chuckled, nodding. She reached out, taking the box from his hand.

After a few moments of gathering herself, preparing for anything, Kagome opened the box.

She was left, mouth slightly parted in surprise, staring at what was inside. A necklace? She questioned to herself.

It had a sliver chain, but what was most beautiful about it, was the charm resting on it. A crescent moon, cut from the loveliest shade of deep blue she has ever seen.

She glanced up at him with a questionable stare. But that's something you give a—Her eyes widened, and she gave a small gasp. Don't tell me—he found out she was a girl!

"I saw you drawing a necklace, on the black board." He answered her unspoken question.

You mean with Nekozawa? She questioned in her mind. She was drawing the Jewel of Four Souls then…

"You remembered something like that?" It almost made her laugh. She looked back at the necklace he got for her, a smile on her face. Reaching up, she traced the blue moon—She paused. "Is this sapphire?" She questioned.

"Yes." He nodded. Her eyes widened at his words.

A custom-made sapphire charm like that—that big of a size and with that kind of complicated cut—Must have cost a fortune!

He must have seen her expression, for he gave a soft chuckle in response.

She sighed, getting over her shock with the fact concerning money. She forgot that almost everyone here, besides her and Haruhi, were filthy rich. Something like this probably wasn't as expensive to him, as it was to her.

But that still didn't mean it wasn't special…

"…" She reached out, and grabbed the beautiful necklace, pulling it out of its thousand dollar box case. Raising her free hand, she took hold of her raven locks, and held them above her head. With a turn, she showed the back of her exposed neck to the tall man before her. "Could you-?" She asked.

She couldn't see his face, but if she had to take a guess, he was turning a nice shade of red…

She heard him give a small cough, before putting down the Katana she gave him down, onto the windowsill, to free his hands. She then felt his callous hands gently touch hers, as he took the hanging necklace from her.

He then put his arms around her, as he placed the gift he gave her around her neck. She almost shivered, feeling his cold fingers touch the skin on the back of her neck. Yet the moment quickly ended, when she heard a soft snap, the silent signal that she was free to release her hair, so she did.

She gazed down, spotting the shine of blue, just below her collar bone. Reaching up, she rubbed the jewel with her thumb, a smile appeared on her face as she turned towards the taller host.

She looked up, and into his stormy grey pools, her expression softening as she felt her face flush slightly in happiness.

"Thank you…"

"!" His face turned a darker shade, and he gave another small cough. "Y-you're welcome."  
Reaching out, she cupped her hand against his tanned cheek. Her touch caused him to look down at her in surprise.

"I will miss you… Takashi." She said his name in a soft whisper.

"Kagome…" A smile appeared on his face. He reached out, placing his rough hands against her cheek, stroking her flesh with his thumb in thought. "I'll miss you too…" His hand moved, to glide his fingers threw her long raven locks.

She also raised her hand higher, putting it onto his head, as she ran her slender fingers through his short hair. She hummed.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled, before playfully ruffling his hair with a laugh. "You big idiot." He gave a chuckle in response.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome…"

* * *

Kagome was sitting at the counter, at Saka's Bar. Said bartender was the only person besides herself still in the otherwise empty building. The usually cheerful man sighed, putting the glass he was just cleaning down onto the counter, creating a small line of the cleaned cups.

She continued to stare into her oden, mostly just picking at the food floating in the meal. Her shoulders were sagging lower and lower, before a sigh escaped her lips.

"When did your dog die?" He asked.

"I don't have a dog…" She replied, finally taking a bite out of her oden.

"Well, not anymore, 'cause he just died, right?" He smirked. She gave a soft laugh at his joke. "But seriously, you look depressed." Reaching below the counter, where she couldn't see. "The others have noticed it, and to tell you the truth, it's even starting to making me feel depressed watching you like this, Love."

"Sorry…" She sighed.

"Then stop being so mopey-" He pulled out a cordless phone, placing it in front of her with a hum. "And just call them."

"…" She smiled to herself, looking at the phone. "Alright, alright…" She sighed, and grabbed the device.

"I'm going to go in the back and stock some supplies." Giving her some time alone to talk privately.

"Thanks, Saka."

"Ah, you just owe me one—A nice, big **wet **one." He smirked.

"I'm not going to kiss you, idiot." She shot him down, pressing several buttons on the phone.

"You say that now, but you will change your mind later." He gave her a wink, as he disappeared into the back room with a chuckle.

"Idiot…" She whispered under her breath as she placed the receiver to her ear. "…" There was several rings, before there was a click on the other end. A soft hello called out from the other end. "Mom?" A small sad smile appeared on her face at the familiar voice on the other line. "Yeah, it's me… I'm fine." She answered her questions. "Oh, school is great." She nodded. "Sorry for not calling in a long time." Hearing her mother's forgiving tone caused her smile to grow. "How's grandpa and Sota…?" Her reply made her nod in acceptance. "That's good-" She paused, hearing what she was expecting to hear when she called.

_Are you going to come home for Christmas?_

She looked down at the counter, her expression slowly falling as memories flashed in her mind.

Old wounds that were still fresh, even now, to her…

* * *

"Kagome?" Haruhi looked at her with a look of surprise on her face, when she answered the door and saw her standing there.

"That offer you gave me…" She allowed her voice to trail off, a puff of her breath escaping from her parted lips as she spoke, appearing visible in the cold air. "Is it still good?"

"…" Haruhi's expression softened towards her, and she nod. "Yeah…" She moved so that she could enter.

"Thanks…" She whispered as she passed the girl, reaching up, she gave her short brown hair a ruffle, thanking her.

She only took a few more steps into the apartment, when she heard a familiar call from the living room.

"Kagome!" Ranka called to her, a happy smile on his face as he motioned for her to come in and sit down beside him. "It is so good to see you! I haven't seen you in forever!"

A small smile appeared on Kagome's face, as she walked into the living room, warmth surrounding her.

Maybe next year she will face her fears…but at least this year, she would not be spending Christmas alone…

* * *

* I made Shakku Arai up. I couldn't find a real sword smith like that, who was that well know and legendary, that everyone and their grandmother would know by name, so I just used a characters I knew, from Rurouni Kenshin. Actually I think his a real guy that was in history but I'm not sure, I didn't look it up.

I don't know about you guys, but for Christmas, I want a copy of that book… *shifty eyes*


	11. Coffee Break

Merry Christmas everyone!

Special thanks to _**Animeloveramy**_ My awesome Beta-reader!

_**Story**_

Kagome was walking down the semi-crowded hall, having some small enjoyment from the multiple sights and sounds around her. She was relaxed, watching the people buy, sell, and enjoy themselves in their own way, without paying attention to her, as she blended into the crowd.

There was an expo at the mall today, and she decided to drag herself out of the house, and come. Why? First off, because being at her apartment was boring, and seeing the poster in with her mail, she decided to come; if only to pass the time.

Her apartment was empty, and it being so quiet bothered her. Having nothing to distract her thoughts from wondering to the past, they would turn from good thoughts, to bad ones rather quickly. So she always found different things to do, to occupy her time and get out of the empty apartment. Most of which ended up getting her in trouble—but she could take care of herself.

The mall seemed like a reasonable choice in her opinion. She couldn't get into trouble out in a public place like that, right?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the smell of freshly ground coffee beans wafting in her nose.

"…" She paused and opened her eyes, to glance at the shops around her. There wasn't a coffee shop anywhere near by— And if there wasn't a shop nearby—There was only one person she knew, who had that distinct scent…

She sighed, and reached up to rub her temples.

"Just ignore it, Kagome." She told herself. She could just pretend she never smelt him, and it would be like he wasn't even there. Just, keep moving—now was not the time to ruin her evening with _them_…

Because if Kyoya was around, no doubt _he_ would be too…

So, with that, she continued walking, but the more she walked, the stronger the sent became. She sighed, realizing that her feet had brought her right to him…

"You traitors." She looked down at her feet with disappointment. How could you betray me like this?

But she knew deep down, she wanted to see them. She was curious as to know why they were here. Was it just coincidence? Or was there really a vengeful spirit somewhere out there, bent on ruining what little alone time she got? Not only that, but there was another good reason for her to seek out the Host Club on her day off—one of the only few reasons, in fact, to be with them when she wasn't forced to.

He was tall, dark, and handsome. He didn't judge, and was a man of few words…

Yet when she spotted Kyoya, she not only didn't see Mori, and the other members were missing in action as well.

Kyoya was sitting on a bench in the middle of the hallway. He had his head hung low, as he was leaning his back against the wall. Was he-? She shook her head, almost denying it. Was he sleeping?

She looked around one more time, to see if she wasn't hallucinating. Was this a prank? Were they hiding somewhere, and when she let her guard down, they would pop out?

She scanned every inch within several feet of the hunched over host, trying to spot familiar blond locks in the sea of people. When she did not see him, she decided that he wasn't around and relaxed.

That was so strange. Kyoya and Tamaki were like—Peanut butter and Jelly. So different, yet somehow worked together when combined. They were connected at the hip, and you never saw one without the other.

If she had to guess, Tamaki would be Peanut butter, light, ranging in texture, from nutty to smooth—Kyoya would be Jelly; Dark, and looked nice on the outside as it was contained in a thick layer of glass, and if its cracked, watch out, it oozes everywhere, making a bloody mess.

Her musings was paused when Kyoya made a small movement in his sleep. She watched as he slowly raised his head and looked around, a half dazed look in his eyes, before he frowned and put his fingers onto the middle of his forehead in thought.

After a moment to himself, he stood up, and looked at the board behind him. She then watched, amused, as he reached into his pocket, before he froze. She then smirked, when she saw him do the most famous movements of someone, who lost something. Patting his butt, to check his back pockets, putting his hands back in his front pockets, to check there, and even patting his chest, to check his shirt.

Subway ticket: Three dollars.

Entrance fee into the expo: Five dollars.

Watching a baffled and lost Kyoya patting his butt in confusion: Priceless.

Once his small dance was over, a darkened look over took his face, and he mumbled something to himself.

This was just too hilarious in her opinion. Walking over here was worth it, just to see this…

Then she heard it, a small noise she was all too familiar with—A gurgling sound of hunger coming from his stomach. HA! She placed her hand over her mouth, holding in her giggles. Not only was he obviously lost, somehow, with no money or phone, but he was hungry as well…

Kyoya sighed, placing his hand onto his hip, and it was in that moment, a child bumped into his leg, causing the boy to fall down on his rump—

"Oh, I'm sorry-" The child started to say.

"Ugga!" When Kyoya turned towards the boy, making a strange grunting noise, a dark and scary look was on his face as he glared down at the child.

"Ahh!" The child cried out, and ran away in fright. "Mama!"

"Tamaki~" Kyoya gave a displeased growl, hissing the idiot king's name.

"Hello Kyoya." Kagome smirked, looking at him in amusement.

He blinked, snapping out of his rage, and turned around to see who called him.

"You should put your face away; you are starting to scare the children with that ugly mug of yours…" She gave a playful grin, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Kagome…" He called her name. His expression changed from surprise, to that of someone thinking something over, his hand on his chin. "How much money do you have on you?"

"None." She immediately gave her blunt answer. He frowned.

"Who comes to an event like this, without money?" He asked, looking down at her in disappointment.

"You." She smirked, enjoying the fact that her answer made him give a small noise in response.

"You have a point…" He openly admitted. It was at that time, that his stomach decided to remind him that it was empty, giving a loud roar.

"…" She looked down at his stomach, as he just stood there, as if pretending like he didn't hear it. "You really want some money?" Though she knew the answer. "Then follow me…" She turned around and began to walk, and as she expected he followed, after taking a moment to think it over.

He was lost, had no money, and no phone. He had no choice but to trust the only one in the immediate area who knew what they were doing, and how to get around…

You guess it—_**her**_…

She flashed a devilish grin. Oh how fun today is going to be…

* * *

"So tell me, why are you here?" She asked, as they continued down the hallway.

"Tamaki…" He hissed out the idiots name again, his expression turning dark once more. She smirked, amused by the obvious sour mood he was in.

"Ah." Kagome gave a small noise in victory, stopping. "I knew they wouldn't have gone too far away from when I last spotted them…" She was mostly talking to herself, as she stared at the small group of four men, standing around and talking in front of a vending machine.

They all looked tough; most of them had piercings and were wearing rough clothing. Two of them were bald, one of which had a tattoo on his head. One had a green Mohawk, and the last one had blond, gravity defying spiky hair. Judging by how the other three were standing around the blond, she guessed that he was the leader of the small group.

Their presence and attire made it so that everyone gave them space, not wanting to get on their bad side.

"Who are they?" He asked, looking at them curiously.

"Our meal ticket." She stated.

"Oh?" This seemed to interest him. "Are they friends of yours?"

"Hell no…" She snorted. He sighed.

"Then why would they buy us our food?"

"Because they are going to give us their money." She told him, matter of fact. He adjusted his glasses, looking at her questionably.

"You are not involving me into one of your thieving schemes."

"Thieving?" She repeated in a mocking tone. "I didn't say anything about stealing—I said they were going to give it to us, didn't I?"

"Hmm." He thought it over carefully, putting his hand under his chin. His actions caused the corner of her lips to curve slightly upwards.

"Look at them." She told him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You see those tattoos on them?" She pointed it out to him.

"Yes." He nodded, then gave her a look of 'so what?'

"They are all snake tats." She made a point to bring it to his attention. "That means they are vipers." After a few moments, his eyes flashed a look of realization and she nodded. "Now you got it. You remember back at the bar, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." She nodded. "Now that you now know that they deserve it, let's go take-" She stopped herself. "I mean, _relieve _them of their money." She corrected.

She then walked up to the four males, Kyoya following a few steps behind her. When she stepped out of the line of people, who made the small bubble around them in fear, she caught the attention of one of the men, but it wasn't until she was at arm's length, did the conversation the men were having stopped, and they all looked towards her.

"Give me all the money you are carrying." She wasted no time in telling them what she wanted.

"…" The men blinked, as if slowly registering what she just said to them, before giving each other a look of 'did I just hear right?' The blond looked to the Mohawk man, and he just shrugged, shaking his head.

"You're kidding right?" The blond spoke, his men laughing in amusement behind him.

"Does it look like I'm the joking type, Blondie?" Her words caused them to pause in their laugher in surprise, the blond taken back. "Now give me all your money." She handed her open palm out to them. "You are lucky I'm asking nicely…"

"What was that?" The blond stood to his full height, looking at her with a scowl.

"What? Your hair picking up reception out there in space, so you can't hear the words coming out of my mouth, stupid?" Her words caused the man to burst a blood vessel, and he growled. Yet his men found her words to be funny, and they were chuckling amongst themselves.

"Shut up!" He called behind his shoulder, making his men quiet instantly. "Listen, you are lucky I don't deck you right here, man, and are giving you this one warning… Do you know who we are?"

"Vipers." She stated. Her answer caused them to pause, and look at each other in slight confusion.

"T-that's right…" He glanced over to his men once more, before looking back at her. "So you better just leave right now before I give you a serious-"

"Do you know who _**I**_ am?" She asked, her expression hardening at him.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I don't read 'Playgirl'." His comment caused his men to burst out laughing, amused.

Yet their laughter was put to a halt when Kagome suddenly reached out with one hand, the other still in her pocket, and grabbed the man by the throat, and easily lifted him up into the air.

"Gah!" He gave a gasp of surprise, and put his hands around her wrist.

"Ha-ha." She gave a mock laugh, as the men looked on in shock. "You know, that's pretty funny…" She smirked. "Now let me tell you a joke." She offered. "I'm going to rip out your stomach, shove it down your throat, and use your intestine as a clothing line to dry my clothes." She gave an amused laugh. "See? Wasn't that just-_ So_- **Funny**!" With each word she tightened her grip on his neck until he began to gasp for air, making a funny squeaking noise in prosiest. The men backed up slightly, giving hushed whispers—

"K-Kagome…?" The leader barely rasped out, using what little air he had to say her name. His words caused the other men to pale instantly.

"Ah, it seems that cutting off air to your brain, caused it to actually start working."

"Kagome!" The Mohawk man repeated, his body trembling. Feeling generous, she let the man go, and he fell onto the floor with a hard thump, helplessly laying on his back, while coughing uncontrollably.

Yet Kagome didn't give him much time to collect himself, and placed her boot onto his neck, causing him to make another noise of surprise. He looked up at her, with pain etched into his face as she continued to apply presser onto his sensitive Adams-apple.

"Now, I am going to ask one more time…before I beat your face in." She looked down at him as if he was nothing but a mere bug under her shoe. "Give me all of your money." She gave him a pleased smile, which spoke of death and pain, holding out her open palm to him. "Please…"

Kagome was smirking, as she walked down the hallway, counting all of the money in her hands, flipping through it causally.

"See, Kyoya? That was easy…"

The host sighed in slight disappointment, but then his stomach gave another growl, showing just how he really felt—Pleased that he was finally going to get something to eat.

"Now let's go get some food, hmm?"

* * *

As Kagome stood in line, the familiar combined smells of grease, beef, spices and salt caused her mouth to almost instantly water. The people, who mostly consisted of adults with kids, and teens, making the known racket of constant chatter, which blurred together all into the usual crowded roars, as it entered her ears.

Ah, WacDonald's…It brought back so many memories for her.

She used to come here with her three friends, back in middle school. She paused, looking at the cold man standing beside her. If they saw her now, with a guy, they would probably freak out. She chuckled to herself in amusement.

Wonder how they are doing? She looked down at the floor in thought. Are they getting along okay without her? Maybe she should give them a call, to check up on them—

"Kagome." Kyoya called to her, snapping her out of her daze. "I think it's our turn. How do I order?" He curiously asked. She glanced over to the woman standing behind the register. She then took a step forward, and placed her order.

"I want a Wopper."

"I'm sorry, we don't have Woppers, that's Burger Kin-"

"Then I'll have the MacWopper." She stated.

The woman blinked for a moment, before shaking her head. "We don't have a MacWopper, sir." Deciding she had enough fun messing with the woman she placed her real order.

"I want a number 1, number 5, no mayo, a number 2." She held up three fingers. "Three Macdoubles, and four extra orders of large fries—Oh, and extra sauces on all of those." Once the woman typed in her order correctly, she looked over at Kyoya with a normal face and asked. "Now, what do_** you**_ want?"

A sign appeared above her that read: '_Bottomless Pit'_ in bold letters.

"…" Kyoya sighed, adjusting his glasses. "I don't care." He told her.

"Alright." Looking back over towards the woman, she placed his order for him. "Number 1 for him." She motioned to the man beside her with her thumb.

"Okay, coming right up." She smiled, before glancing over at Kyoya. "Might I recommend you try one of our desserts?"

"Thank you, but no." Kyoya answered. "I don't care for sweets."

"…" A blush appeared on the woman's face, obviously smitten with him. "You sure?" She pushed a little, holding up a poster, with the picture of a milkshake. The words on it read: SweetSweet shake! 50 percent more sugar! Delicious! "You should try our new shake it's-"

"I **said** I don't want any." He gave her a sinister glare, his bad mood coming out and directing it to the woman who couldn't take a hint.

"Eep!" She backed away, holding the flyer to her chest, scared.

"…" Kagome leaned over, in front of Kyoya, and held out two fingers. "We'll take two of 'em."

A sign appeared above her reading: '_Wants them all to himself_' With a flashing arrow pointing to her. Yet she was oblivious to it, blinking down at the flyer, interested.

"Ugh… A-alright." She nodded, adding it to the order.

* * *

With two trays full of food, one in each hand carefully balanced as she weaved though the tables, Kagome was humming to herself in delight, before finally placing the two trays onto their table. Kyoya sat in the chair across from her, with a calm expression on his face.

There wasn't much said between them, as we both began to eat our food. Using the two-handed technique, Kagome took a huge bite of her burger from one hand, while the other held four fries at once. After several more greedy bites one right after another, and not even waiting to swallow, she put the fries into a mouth. From her vast experience, she knew it wouldn't go down smoothly on their own, so with a large gulp of her drink, the huge meal slid down her throat, easily visible from the outside as the huge lump went down her neck before settling into her stomach with a loud 'plop'.

Within a few minutes, she already golfed down three burgers, a chicken sandwich, and two fries in the same sloppy, mouth stuffing manner—half of her meal gone.

"Ah~" Kagome gave a satisfied sigh. "So good~"

"With how fast you are eating it, I'm surprised you can even taste it." Kyoya spoke up.

She looked over at him, watching as he took his first bite out of his burger, and after several chews, swallowed.

He was a lot more refined then her, then again, even a five year old would eat with more manners then her, but she still was expecting something…**more**, as she watched him quickly finish the burger, and reach over to his fries.

"What?" He questioned her staring.

"Oh. Nothing." She reached over, and grabbed another packet of ketchup, spilling it out onto the corner of the tray. Taking her free hand, she began to slurp, drinking one of the two milkshakes she ordered, enjoy the sweet flavor that over took her taste buds. "I just thought, well, you would eat more…" She tried to think of the word, as she stretched her hand and picked up a mustard packet. "Classy-" She admitted. Opening the mustard she poured the yellow substance in with the ketchup, mixing them up with two fries, and plopping them into her mouth. "And rich-like." With a mouth full of food.

"I don't want to hear **that**, coming from **you**, at the moment." His face had the look of 'you can't be serious' on it, as he continued to watch her eat.

"Hey." She put the already empty milkshake down and pointed towards his fries. "You gonna eat those?"

"What do you think?" He asked, lifting the fry in his hand up to his lips, and nibbled on it. Finishing his one fry, he sighed and took a sip of his drink. "How do you indulge yourself so much on a regular basis, and not get overweight?" He asked.

"I keep myself fit, by beating up Tamaki every day." She told him, finishing off the last of her burgers, leaving only two more sets of fries.

"…" He sighed, lowering his head slightly, which caused his glasses to slide down his nose.

"Besides that, I train, walk everywhere, and enter myself into several different street fights almost every night."

"Street fights?" He repeated, looking towards her, obviously curious.

"Yeah, it's something fun to do when I'm bored." Swirling the fry in her strange concoction, before placing the potato stick in her mouth.

"Hmm." Kyoya looked to be thinking something over, twirling his fry around between his thumb and pointer finger in thought. "You know, you are the only one I don't know anything about."

"I like to keep it that way." Kagome stared at the fry in his hand, interested in it, even though she had three fries in her own.

"You sure there is nothing I can say to persuade you differently?" He asked, smirking.

"Nope." She nibbled on her three fries, still staring at his lone fry in his grasp. "The fact that you know nothing about me, is to my advantage, isn't it?" She asked.

"Clever." He admitted, raising his free hand to push up his glasses. "But I'm sure I have something that you desire-" Unable to take it anymore, and while he was off guard, she leaned over the table and took a bite of his fry that he was tempting her with.

"Chomp~!" Kagome called out as she stole his fry out from under him.

"…" Kyoya looked down at her, as she still was hovering her mouth above his hand.

"Mmm." She looked up at him and smiled, his fry sticking out between her lips. He sighed, rubbing his temple softly. "You know." She leaned back into her chair, thinking it over. "I might take you up on that offer." After a few chews she swallowed his fry with a grin.

"Really?" This seemed to interest him and he looked back at her, lowering his hand from his temples.

"Yeah." Rising her last container of fries, she placed it up to her eye, peeking inside to see how many she had left. She hummed, turning the red container over, above her gapping mouth and allowing the last of her fries to fall in. "How about we make a deal?" She suggested, throwing the now empty paper to the side, with the rest of the garbage.

"Sounds intriguing." He admitted. "What sort of deal?"

"If you give me something about yourself, I will tell you something about me in exchange." She told him.

"Hmm." He thought about it, weighing the pros and cons. "Deal."

"Good." She hummed, and reached out towards his pile of left over fries—Kyoya reached out and smacked her approaching hand away from his food, and she gave a small hiss.

"I don't see why you had to drag me over here." The loud man complained as he harshly sat in the seat behind her.

"I thought it would be nice to go somewhere together…" The woman placed their tray of food on the table and sat down softly on the opposite side of the table from him.

"This is so stupid." The man stretched his arm out to put it over top of the empty chair beside him, as he slouched in his seat. "Why? We are together all the time, what's the point?" He huffed. "You just want to spend my money."

Kagome turned her head slightly, glancing at the man behind her from the corner of her eyes. He was rather good looking, but he had an arrogant air about him. The man had an expensive gold watch on his wrist, which had small sets of jewels around the rim, and the numbers were also replaced with jewels, yet everything else about him looked common.

The woman had her head held low, staring at her hands in her lap. She was rather pretty, but it was obvious she wasn't very outspoken, and she was wearing just a regular sundress, nothing fancy either.

She watched as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it up and revealing he had nothing larger then a 10 inside, yet he pulled out several bills and threw them on the table in a huff.

"If you care so much about my money, here you go, have fun." He growled, putting it back in his pocket. Yet when he raised his hand again, inside of it was his cell. Flipping the phone open, revealing that he had several text messages in it…

Her eyes narrowed, and she frowned.

"Kagome." Kyoya calling to her, and she turned back to him. "Something interesting?" He asked.

"No." She shrugged.

"It's just you have been coming home late from work, and I wanted to spend time-"

"You want?" He interrupted. "How about you start doing those things that we discussed?" He didn't look her in the eye as he was pressing several buttons on his phone. "Like, actually wearing something that doesn't' look like it came out of the trash behind the apartment, or the fact that I can't take you out anywhere because you are so damn useless." He huffed. "If you fix that, and make yourself look presentable, then I might actually take you somewhere that doesn't include places that kids enjoy."

"…" Kagome's eyes fogged over as old memories began to surface, listening to the man bicker.

"Why can't you be more like your friend Nancy?" He complained. "She not only looks better then you, her father is rich, and she at least can hold up an intelligent conversation with me."

"I…I…" She tried to say.

"I…I…" He mocked. "That's the shit I'm talking about. That's all you ever say anymore." He closed his cell phone with a snap, finished with his texting. "You are so damn dull and useless-"

Unable to listen to anymore, Kagome slowly got to her feet, a drink in her hand. Turning around, she raised the cup above the man's head, and simply turned her wrist, spilling the coke onto him, her eyes hardened with hate and slight rage, her jaw clinched tight.

"Kagome, that was _**my**_ drink." Kyoya sighed, adjusting his glasses from his seat at the table.

"What the fuck!" He shouted, quickly standing on his feet and looking down at his soaked form. "What the hell is your problem man?" Yet when he saw her, he had to take a step back, surprised at her angry appearance.

"You are a problem, you stupid fuck." She growled at him, raising her hand, she grabbed a fist full of his hair and slammed his head into the table, causing him to scream out in pain. "Stupid, stupid" With each stupid, she slammed his head against the table, again and again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid" In her fit of rage she grabbed the side of their table and flipped it over while screaming. "INU-BAKA!"

And that is how they got kicked out of WacDonald's…

* * *

As she and Kyoya were walking through the mall, a tense silence was between them. Kyoya sighed for the tenth time as he cross his arms over his chest. It was obvious he wanted to say something to her…

"You just had to cause trouble." Using a single digit, he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Yeah but he deserved it." Kagome tried to justify her actions.

"That is no excuse. You had nothing to gain from that little stunt you pulled."

"It made me feel better." That was more than enough reason for her. He sighed for the eleventh time. "But that girl…" She thought back. "She thanked me."

"Yes, well, don't start making it a habit of saving every girl you come across today." He paused. "Besides, your reasoning for doing what you did was different from your usual outbursts." He noticed.

"No its not." She shook her head. "I was annoyed by him, like every other thing I beat up."

"Yes, but I have a feeling it's not just that." He hummed. "Could it quite possibly have more to do with the fact of how that man was treating her, then that he was annoying you with his complaints?" His words caused her to pause in her walk, and looked away from him, focusing her gaze on a small store instead. "You told that girl, that man was cheating on her with her friend…" He bent over and whispered the words into her ear. "Is that what your ex did?" Her body stiffened, and he smirked, getting his answer without her having to tell him. "I see…" He placed his hand onto his hip while the other fixed his glasses back onto his nose once more. If he had his laptop, or his clipboard, she would bet money that he would be jotting this new information down with a blur.

That wasn't exactly it, but it was a pretty close comparison. A man she loved, comparing her to someone else, who he had deep feelings for instead…

"That's the first and only freebee you are going to get, without telling me something about yourself first." She stated, looking at him. "Remember, our deal."

"How could I forget?" He hummed.

And so, they began their exploration of the mall…

* * *

Kagome looked at all the different fresh vegetables and fruits in front of her. Reaching out, she picked up a nice looking orange, and placed it to her nose, enjoying the zesty citrus scent coming off of it.

"More food?" Kyoya questioned behind her, amused. She ignored him, and paid the vender. She then began to peel the orange right there.

"You haven't told me anything yet."

He sighed, watching her as she threw the outer layer of the orange into a nearby garbage. She pulled the orange in half and slowly ate it by pulling it apart piece by piece.

"I like most spicy foods." He admitted.

"Oh yeah?" He plopped a piece into her mouth, enjoying how the juices exploded when she bit down. "My favourite colour is green." She confessed. She saw that her answer wasn't what he wanted, and he had a small displeased look. "What?" She smirked. "You didn't expect for me to spill some deep dark secret of mine, from something so mundane as 'I like spicy stuff' did you?"

"Very well." He sighed, seeming to be thinking something over. "I'm a Sagittarius." She rolled her eyes. Oh yeah, now we are getting into the _deep _stuff. Not very good at sharing things with others, was he?

"Kyoya." She sighed. "I'm not some fan of yours—I don't give a fuck about your sign." Without even looking at him, she held out a piece of her orange she pulled off. She smiled to herself when she felt his long and slender fingers reach out and brush against her hand, before the piece slipped from her grasp. "But since you are twisting my arm—My favourite food is Oden."

There was a small bit of silence between us after that point for quite a while. Kagome didn't mind, after all, it gave her enough time to finish off her orange, and enjoy her own thoughts for a moment.

She inhaled his tasty aroma. Though his scent was nice, she always has the urge to go buy a cup of coffee whenever she was near him. Freshly ground coffee beans. It was an unusual scent that was not only strong, but very deep and calming, in its own way.

"Black pearls from Ishigaki Island." Kyoya hummed, stopping at a stall to look at the items shone. The price ranging anywhere from 'kind of pricy' to 'Oh Shit, that thing is fucking expensive'! "Odd to find them here, considering how much they go for." He spoke his thoughts out loud.

"How do you know all this stuff?" She glanced at him. His rage of knowledge was quite broad. He knew a little bit about everything. Most of it though, consisted of things involving money, one way or another, she noticed. Be it something he must know for future business, or pleasure.

"Such is the education that I've received." He told her.

"Education?" She repeated. She thought back to her old school and life. "My education wasn't as grand." She admitted. "In fact, I used to go to a public school, where I was absent half of the year, because I was sick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah." She shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "By some miracle I was able to pass, but afterwards I just ended up quitting." She told him. "This year I was talked into coming back to school to try again, and he sent me here." She sighed, putting her hands in her pockets.

"That's interesting." Kyoya looked down at her.

"If you say so…" She turned away from the black peals in their case, no longer interested in them, and started walking once more, Kyoya beside her.

It wasn't very long in their stroll when he decided to speak once more.

"I have two older brothers." He confessed.

"Oh?" This interested her and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "What are they like?"

"…" He stopped walking, as if to think on the question a bit longer. His eyes softened for a moment, fogging over in memory, before he hummed, smiling down at her. "They are rather exceptional." He admitted. "Enough so, that they meet father's expectations without any trouble." He told her. "And so, even more is expected from me, the third son."

There was something in his tone that hinted at amusement, as he spoke those words.

"And you are enjoying it, aren't you?" She asked, looking at him with a smirk. "Having the pressure that you constantly have to beat them."

"Oh, yes…" He smirked, seemingly intrigued that she noticed it.

"You'll do it." She stated, matter of fact. "If anyone can, it's you, specks." She hummed, reaching out and roughly patting him on the back.

"Oph~!" He gave a small grunt at her rough encouragement, his glasses sliding down his nose and going crooked from the harsh force. "Mmm." He reached up and fixed his glasses with a hum. "Glad to know I have your support."

Her expression softened towards him, before her hand reached up, gently combing her fingers through his dark locks. He looked down at her, unfazed, allowing her to continue, before she decided to give his hair a good playful ruffle. This 'childish' motion caused him to give a sigh in response and shake his head. When she was done, he reached up and began to try and fix his hair—

"Oh, my, are those pieces by Komatsu Shoin?" A lady spoke up above the rest of the chatter, causing the dark prince to pause in his grooming, and look over to the stall where the voice came from. "Imagine, seeing them here." She looked at the displayed pottery in slight awe.

"Madam, you have a sharp eye." The vender flashed her a big grin.

"…" Kyoya's rather pleasant mood—well, as pleasant as one could possible get from 'Shadow-King' Kyoya- quickly turned into something more serious again, focusing his gaze on the exchange.

"They have such beautiful colour, don't they?" The man motioned to the pieces. "To tell you the truth-" The man looked around, turning his voice into a hushed whisper, as if afraid to get caught. "I'm not even suppose to have these out on display." He confessed. "A large bulk of the Komatsu collection have been privately held for ages! Pieces rarely come up for sale."

"Oh, my…" She gave a pleased smile, looking down at the art.

Seeing movement from her side, Kagome looked over just in time to see Kyoya calmly stroll over to the stand, the corner of his lips turning upwards slightly.

"With all due respect…" He hummed. "These are **fake.**" His announcement obviously caught both of their attentions, and they looked over at him in surprise.

"W-what did you say?" The vender glared at him. "You don't know what you are talking about." He shooed him away. "Get out of here, kid." Calmly, Kyoya reached out and grabbed the blue bowl, expecting it.

"Though this shade of blue _**is**_ very similar to Komatsu's work, but looking closer, you will notice the colour graduation at the base isn't quite dark enough to be authentic." He stated. "That, and the lacquer is too clear."

"Ugh!" The man had to take a step back in surprise at his words.

"T-that's it, Mr. Expert!" He stuttered slightly in nervousness. "I will report you for obstructing my business." But Kyoya just ignored him, and flipped the bowel over, so he could look on the bottom.

"Just as I thought…" Reaching up, he tapped the bottom of the bowel with a sly smile. "The brushstrokes on this seal are uncharacteristically broad as well..." He pointed out yet another mistake. "But I'm sure, if this is an authentic, as you say, you should have the certificate to prove it, right?"

"Of course!" He told him. "I… I just, left it at home, is all…" He glanced away nervously.

"Ah." He exclaimed. "Then surely you won't mind if I just call the Komatsu family right now, to verify your clam?" He asked with a smile. "My family has had dealings with the Komatsu's for generations." He spoke with complete confidence. "It would only take a matter of minutes…"

The man began to sweat bullets.

And so, within no time, the fraud salesman was hauled away by the rent-a-cops…

Once the older woman was done giving thanks to Kyoya, for saving her from getting ripped off, Kagome walked up to the host, looking at him with a pleased grin.

"Helping someone without any ulterior motives? That's something I never seen you do before." She teased him. "And here I thought you were the big-bad wolf, hiding under a disguise this whole time."

"Oh?" He looked to her. "You mean, you don't know?" He asked, as if amused. "Her husband, is the CEO of a major electronics company."

She looked back at the woman, as she was talking to one of the staff members, overlooking the exposition.

"This is the first time meeting her personally, but that ring on her left hand is unmistakable." He pointed out. "My family has dealings with her husband's company."

"…" Kagome glanced at Kyoya, then over her shoulder, back to the stall.

"Imagine, running into one of the Otori boy's here…" The woman walked up to them, smiling. "The next opportunity I have, I'll be sure to take advantage of one of your families beautiful health resorts."

"I'm honoured…" Kyoya gave a soft bow to her. Kagome followed the older woman as she walked away, to continue her shopping. Once she was out of sight, she reached up and harshly slapped Kyoya in the back, catching him by surprise, and he stumbled slightly. He looked at her questionably, fixing his glasses straight for the second time—

"You can't fool me, you big softy." She smirked at him. He just blinked at her as if taken aback by her words. "Just admit it, that, like me, you helped that woman out for the same reason I helped that girl." She shrugged. "Because, deep down, we are nice guys..."

"…" He smirked, pushing his glasses up, amused. "That's an interesting theory…"

"No." She shook her finger at him. "Not 'theory'—Fact." She correct.

"You…_nice_?" He tilted his head as he looked at her, teasing. "I'm sure 'nice' isn't the first word that comes to mind when I think of you."

"Oh yeah?" Reaching up, she poked him in the cheek. "And 'guy' isn't the first thing that comes to my mind when I think of you either!"

"…" He sighed, deciding to just ignore the comment and started walking.

"Hey!" She called to him, quickly catching up. "Don't just ignore me-" A small tick appeared above her head, as she growled. "Are you listening-? Hey!"

* * *

She and Kyoya continued taking their leisurely walk down the mall, stopping whenever something caught their eye. Kagome was forced to take another pit stop when Kyoya's suddenly curious nature drew them away from their path and to another stall…

"Hey, Kagome." Kyoya called to her, as he stood in front of the items that caught his interest.

She glanced towards him, before walking over and standing beside him, as he lifted up a pink box.

"Is strawberry the preferred flavour among snack makers?" He asked as he continued to look at the box. All the candy set up before him, had a strong, yet strangely similar strawberry theme.

Kagome reached out, and picked up a large box of strawberry pocky.

"It doesn't make sense…" He mumbled to himself in thought, putting his hand under his chin. "When the primary ingredient is corn—Why go through all the trouble of making it taste like strawberries? Seems counterintuitive…"

"Ha~" She gave a small mocking laugh beside him at his words.

"…?" He hummed. "Did I say something funny-?" Kyoya turned to her for an answer, but he paused when he saw that she was nibbling on the pocky stick, her cheeks slightly chubby from already stuffing several of the candy sticks in her mouth.

"…" There was a tense silence between them as he blankly stared at her. "What?" She mumbled.

"Stop eating everything in sight, you _insatiable_ **boar**…" A small vein popped out from the side of his forehead, as he stared down at her.

"What did you call me?" The pink stick bobbed up and down as she spoke, glaring at him.

"Has your hearing gone as well?" He placed his hand onto his hip.

"No, I just can't understand you sometimes, because your head is so far up your own ass!" She growled, clinching her teeth together so suddenly that the pocky gave a loud snap, breaking in her mouth, falling to the floor. Leaning forward, she pressing her forehead against his threateningly, sending him a heated glare.

"I don't know _**what**_ your guests see in you." He accepted the challenge, his face also turning into something of a devil as he glared down at her, sparks sizzling between them in rage. "You're insufferable, rude, obnoxious-"

"You are just jealous I get more women then you— You stuck up, pompous, greedy-"

"Your violence is so-"

"All you care about is money-"

"You sleep constantly-"

"Your only friend is Tamaki!"

"The only person you consort yourself with is Mori!" She gave a small gasp in surprise.

"That was low…"

"…" He smirked, and leaned back, adjusting his glasses.

"I hang around with other people besides Mori." She told him, poking him in the chest. "I'm with you today, aren't I?"

"It was just coincidence." He stated. "Nothing more."

"Well, if your scent didn't make me want to _**constantly**_ have a cup of coffee, I would hang out with you more."

"Coffee?" Kyoya repeated, blinking down at her in slight confusion at her words.

"Don't tell me-" She smirked. "Are you jealous of the fact that I spend more time with Mori then you, specks?"

"Jealous?" He sighed, shaking his head at her. "You are **obviously** delusional-"

"Excuse me…" The young woman behind the counter called out, catching our attention and making us both turn towards her at the same time. "Are you going to pay for those?" She asked, suddenly feeling nervous from our gaze.

"Of course." Kyoya gave a small waving motion towards the woman with the box still in his hand. "Pay the lady, Kagome."

"Me?" She responded, glancing at him. "You actually want that?" She pointed to the box in his hand.

"It's not for me." He told her. "I'm sure the others would enjoy something of this mundane caliber."

"Hmm…" She reached into her back pocket, pulling out her money she worked hard to get—

"Just make sure you don't eat them." He looked down at her.

"I won't." She sighed.

"You better not. I'll be keeping an eye on you…"

"Ooo~ I should be careful then, huh?" She mocked, chuckling in amusement, handing the woman her money.

* * *

Kagome calmly strolled through the mall with Kyoya beside her, held within her hand was a plastic bag, filled with assortments of items and flavourful snacks. Why Kyoya made her buy all of these things, she wasn't a hundred percent sure. She was still nibbling on her strawberry pocky, even though she was obviously annoying Kyoya whenever she would eat the pretzel stick dipped in chocolate.

When they passed a stall, she had to pause in mid-step when something caught her attention. She hummed, and moved to take a closer look.

Laying there, unsuspectingly, was something she hasn't seen for a long time.

To make sure, she reached out with her free hand, and picked up the bracelet. Examining it carefully, her lips curved upwards into a pleased smile.

It was a lovely bracelet, made from pebble sized natural stones, the colour of rubies. They were strung together by a single cord that was stretchable, so it could fit any size, to an extent.

"What is that?" Kyoya stood beside her, curious. "You interested in it?"

"Yes." She stated without question. Reaching into her pocket, she paid the woman what handful of change she wanted for the trinket, and she smirked.

"You seem pleased with yourself…" Kyoya noticed as he watched her look at the bracelet, as they continued their walk.

"Of course." She hummed, holding the stones up to the light with a smile, seeing the stones suddenly becoming transparent from the light shining through. "After all, this is a rare piece of jewellery made from the warring states."

Kyoya paused, and glanced at her for a moment, then at the item in her hand.

"I'm not a jack of all traits with everything, like you are specks, but I do know a lot about the warring states period."

"So it's valuable." He reached out, to take a closer look at it, but she pulled it away from his grasp.

"No, not really." She responded. "But not a lot of people know what this does." She told him. "This bracelet was made by a demon." She confessed. Seeing the obvious skeptical look he gave her, she chuckled. "They are made by rock demons. They put special memories into these stones, kind of like how we take pictures now." She told him.

"And you know this, how?" He asked, putting his hand on his hip.

"I was raised at a shrine, so I know a lot about demons." When she saw that he was still doubting, she hummed. "Look." She raised the bracelet to the light once more, holding it above him.

"…" He sighed, and looked up. His eyes widened slightly, and he squinted, as if he was seeing things.

"You see them, don't you?" She hummed. "The pictures placed into the stones?" She lowered the piece of jewellery, watching in amusement how his gaze followed it in an almost hypnotic way. "The demon who made this, must have had a lot of special memories to have so many stones…" Reaching out, she grabbed the host's hand. "You can have it." She slipped the stones over his hand, and they gently tightened around his wrist.

"You are giving this to me?" He questioned.

"What part of, 'you can have it' did you not understand?"

"Why would you think I want this?" He gave her a blank look.

"Because,** I** am the one who gave it to you." She stated, matter-of-fact.

"…" He looked away, shaking his head. Yet he did not try to remove it.

She hummed to herself, smiling as they continued on their way through the mall.

She decided that it was best not to tell him that the string was made from the demon's hair, and the stones were made out of his blood…

* * *

"Anywhere else you want to go?" She asked the male walking beside her. Her hands were in her pockets, the bag hanging from her wrist, her last pocky stick was dangling from her lips.

"Not particularly." Was his answer.

"Alright then, how about going over there?" She pointed to the clothing store.

"What for?" He asked.

"Well, if you must know, I am running out of dress shirts." She admitted. "The street fights I get into at night—I don't always get away without any injures, and my shirts take the worst of it." She sighed.

"Yes." He hummed to himself, adjusting his glasses in thought. "As I recall, that Doberman ripped a nice piece out of your sleeve…"

"Yeah, and that's not even half of the trouble I usually find myself in-" She paused, spotting a blotch of yellow, standing out from the crowd. "Shit-!" She glanced around, before spotting a large thick pillar stationed just a few feet away. Thinking on her feet, she grabbed Kyoya's hand, and ran for the only place they could both hide.

"What are you-" He tried to question her, as she pushed him up against the stone, being careful not to completely put her whole body against him.

"Shhh." She hushed him, as she peeked her head out, to see where he was.

He leaned over as well, to see what she was looking at.

Yet when the man finally passed our hiding spot, Kagome gave a sigh of relief.

"It's just the stupid blond leader…"

"Hmm…" This seemed to amuse him. "You thought it was Tamaki?"

"Shut up!" She growled at him. "Besides, it is a good thing I did hide." She noticed. "Looks like that man is looking for us, and he brought reinforcements."

"You don't wish to cause trouble?" This seemed to interest him.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Before they were too scared to fight back, but now they are confident and will put up a fight— I can beat them, but the battle will cause a huge mess…" Breaking most of the stalls that were stationed in the hallway. She sighed, nibbling on the pocky that was still hanging from her mouth in thought. At this point, there was less than half of the delicious treat left.

"Well, isn't that nice of you…" He hummed. She snorted at his words and took a step back, out of his personal space.

"I'm just having a good day today, and I don't want it to be ruined with their stupidity-" Her words were cut short when she was suddenly grabbed by the arms and was shoved up against the stone pillar. She gave a small grunt in response, before glaring at the male, questioning his actions. "What are you-"

"So, you are saying…" Kyoya placed his hands on either side of her head, as he leaned closer and closer to her face. "You are having a good time with me."

She let the words ring in her mind, before her brain finally started working. "Huh?" The bag slipped out of her hand in surprise, dropping onto the floor with a thud. "I—I guess…" She looked up, and into the corner of her eyes, as if thinking over if agreeing with him was the best thing to say in that moment.

"You know, in a strange way, I've enjoyed my time with you as well." His nose was almost brushing against hers, and she had to admit, it was _slightly_ uncomfortable for her. Removing one of his hands from the stone pillar, he softly trails his slender fingers down her cheek, and went down her neck. "Mmm…" He gave a hum, as his gaze lowered, and he hooked the chain of her necklace with his finger. Following the silver metal, he came to the Sapphire charm, and held it up, away from her collar bone, looking at it with a calculating gaze. "Mori give this to you." He stated, more than questioned.

"What does Mori have to do what anything?" She questioned with a glare, her pocky stick bobbing up and down.

"So, you don't feel anything for him?" He asked, looking away from the charm and into her eyes.

"Feel-?" She repeated, blinking in surprise. "Are you stupid?" She growled at him. "Have the stories of us you made up to sell those books, gone to your head?" She ignored the heated feeling that quickly surfaced onto her cheeks.

"Oh?" This seemed to interest him, and he reached out, capturing her chin in his other hand, to have her tilt her head up slightly. "You had a male lover before, correct?" Her face darkened at his words, and he smirked at her reaction. "I never heard you say 'no'." He pointed out that she dodged his question about Mori. "I suppose…" He lowered his head even more, and parted his lips slightly. "It doesn't really matter…" She could only watch, frozen, as he leaned in, slowly stealing a bite of the pocky stick that was still hanging out from her mouth. He went as far as he could go, she could swear she could almost feel his lips brushing against hers, before he finally closed his mouth and she felt the snap of the pretzel stick as it broke under the force of his bite. "You know... I can go both ways…"

"!" His words caused her eyes to widen, and she felt flustered. He gave a pleased hum, smirking down at her, finally releasing her necklace and chin. "If that's true..." Reaching up, she placed both of her hands onto either side his cheek. The motion caught him off guard, and he looked down at her in surprise. Leaning up, she gave a purr.

"Kagome…" He called her name, as she leaned closer, her nose brushing against his—Slowly, her tongue peeked out from between her lips, and when he spotted it, he instantly knew what was going to happen, and he tried to take a step back, but she held him firmly within her hands.

"Lick~" She made sure to make it the most slobbery lick she ever done, running her tongue across his glasses with a playful smile.

"Ugh~" He gave a groan in discomfort.

"HA!" She laughed, enjoying herself as she watched him frown, carefully taking off his glasses in disgust.

He sighed, trying to flick off the spit.

"**Attention shoppers."** A woman over the speakers spoke throughout the entire store. **"This is an announcement for a lost child."** She relayed. **"This is an announcement for a lost child."** She repeated. **"A boy named Kyoya Otori is lost inside the store." **She paused for just a moment to allow it to register. **"Kyoya Otori is lost."**

Kagome paused, as did the host who was currently cleaning his glasses off with his shirt.

"**His guardian, Suou, is waiting for him at the second floor, information counter." **She informed. **"Kyoya is 5'11, with black hair and wearing prescription glasses."**

"That damned idiot-" Kyoya put too much presser on his glasses he was wiping off, and a crack appeared, spreading across the once lovely eye-ware with a nasty looking cobweb design. "I'll kill him!" He hissed.

"Pppsssttt!" Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore, and started to burst out laughing at Kyoya's expense.

Kyoya sighed, putting his now half cracked glasses onto his face with a frown.

* * *

It didn't take long, before Kagome and himself found the information deck, and calmly walked to the members who were all gathered around the counter. When we approached, they all turned, and Tamaki smiled at him, tears of joy falling down his face when he saw him.

"There you are KyoyaaAaaHHhhHhH!" He suddenly screamed out in terror when his gaze landed on the male standing beside him. "Kagome!" Our king instantly paled, and he hid behind the twins in fear.

"That should be **my** reaction to seeing **you**…" Kagome mostly ignored his overreaction, blankly staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"**What are you doing here?"** The twins asked.

"I was bored, and I ran into Kyoya." He told them the facts without going into too much detail. He started walking away from him, to join the others.

"A dog?" Kagome looked at the brown blob of fur that suddenly tackled Tamaki and began to lick him without remorse.

"Yeah, I got her at a thing called a 'pet shop'." He told him, laughing as the dog continued to show its affection to him.

Kyoya watched the exchange from afar, as the conversation began to fade from his mind, as it went on to other thoughts…

He watched as Kagome almost instantaneously started to gravitate to Mori, and they began to talk. And within just a few seconds, without Mori even having to speak but a few words, Kagome was suddenly showing a true smile.

He spent all day with Kagome, and not once had he shone such a smile while he was with him—yet just a few moments with Mori…

"…" He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "It seems I was defeated in the race, without even being able to leave the gate." He finally realized.

"What was that, Kyoya?" Tamaki questioned, sitting beside him on his rump as his dog still continued to cover his face with slobber.

"Oh, nothing…" He glanced towards Kagome once more…

The way he acted so differently with Mori- It seemed that Kagome had yet to realize it himself…

* * *

Inside the music room, a familiar sound of fighting was heard around him, but Kyoya ignored it, and continued typing on his laptop. Beyond Tamaki's screeching, and the twin's taunts, the male's fingers were moving rapidly across the keyboard with great skill, as his notes were flashing on the screen before him.

"Shut up already!" A shout entered his ears, recognizing it instantly as Kagome's, and his once unbreakable concentration faltered and his fingers froze in mid-sentence. "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

He could hear Kagome's roar of rage, followed by Tamaki's scream of terror.

"..." Kyoya quickly stole a glace in their direction. His gaze fell on the raven hair male as he lifted Tamaki's body above his head like a wrestler, a sinister aura around him, as the pale and tear filled King was pleading for his life. "Hmm." He gave a small hum, and looked down at his wrist.

The red stones aligned around his wrist stood out against his uniform.

His expression softened momentarily, and a rare smile appeared on his face...

Yet it was gone as quickly as it appeared, as he looked back towards his work and his fingers continued moving once more.

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~ Extra Skit ~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

"Harmless Fun."

Kagome stood in front of a very dark and eerie door. In her left hand was the well known puppet Belzenef, Nekozawa's most cherished possession. She found him not too long ago, as she was walking down the hallway nearby. Deciding to return said puppet to its owner, she walked over to the Dark Magic Club.

Raising her hand, she gave the thick door several rough taps.

"…" She didn't have to wait long, before the large door slowly opened, groaning in objection to being bothered, with every inch it moved.

"Kagome?" Nekozawa was the one to answer the door, peeking his head out.—That was a rather helpful coincidence…

When he completely stepped out into the pink hallway, closing the door behind him, Kagome couldn't stop the shiver that went through her at his aura.

"I found your friend in the hallway." When she held out his puppet, he gave a soft smile.

"Ah~" He gave a pleased noise. "I was looking everywhere for him…" He reached his pale hand out, placing it on top of her open hand—

She stopped him from pulling away, by put her other hand over top of his, trapping it between hers. He blinked, and looked up at her with a puzzling expression, a question mark floating above his head in confusion.

Slowly she bent down, placing her lips where his ear should be underneath his cloak. Her voice became deep and serious as she softly whispered to him…

"Can I have a kiss, as thanks?"

"AhhH!" He screamed out, his face flushing red in embarrassment. He suddenly threw his arms into the air and ran away—

"I-I didn't mean it!" She called out to him, surprised by his freaked out response. She quickly gave chase after him.

"WaaHHhhhh~!" He continued to scream, as he ran by the dark door for a second time, running the opposite direction.

"Don't be angry!" Kagome shouted as she continued to run after him, an amused smirk on her face.

That was fun…

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys! Hope you liked the chapter. I had a lot of fun with it.


	12. Spicy Cinnamon

**Thank you** my beta, _**Animeloveramy**_ for being so awesome! I'm sorry I always give you so much to work with. Even though you were so busy with the holiday's, you got it done so quickly, and that was really cool.

And especially, **thank you** to all my _**readers**_! (that means **you**!) You guys support me, and inspire me to keep writing!

_**Story**_

Kagome was resting peacefully in the music room. She was forced to lay on one of the bamboo benches, because the members substituted them for the comfortable couches so it would fit their theme for that day. As she laid flat on the furniture the costume that Tamaki gave her was crumbled up on the floor, while the outer blue Haori was covering her upper body, and over her head and face, to block out the light.

Her raven hair was spilled out and over the edge of the bench. One of her arms was resting on her stomach, under the cloth, while the other hung limply over the side. If one looked closely enough, you could see the gentle movement of the fabric as she breathed in and out, sleeping soundly underneath.

"Poor Kagome…"

But her peace didn't last long…

"To die in battle." The mummers were getting louder and clearer, as she was slowly coming out of her sleep.

"So tragic."

The club must have opened. She finally realized as she was coming out of her slumbering daze.

"Wonder…" The words were muffled as they went in one ear and out the other. "…Shinsengumi he is?"

"…can't tell." She tried to ignore them.

"We will never know now." The small sniffles were heard, followed by other similar sounds of crying. Just…pretend like they aren't there, and go back to sleep.

"How could he die?"

"Must have been very tough fight."

Slowly, Kagome's eyes fluttered open underneath the cloth, unable to go back to sleep with all the whispering surrounding her. She was greeted with light blue surrounding her vision, as a small amount of light was shining through the fabric.

Damn it all to hell…

"Ugh…" She gave a displeased groan as she sat up. The movement caused the Haori to slide down and onto her lap, an exhausted and annoyed look on her face.

"**AhHhH~!"** The women around her gave fearful screams, surprised. **"He's alive!"** They quickly backed away several feet. **"That means…"**

"Yaaaa-" She looked over at them, her eyes drooping as she released a large yawn.

"**Eee!"** They hugged each other, trembling, while they turned pale. **"Zombie!"**

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow at their retreating forms, before rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders. With that settled, she slowly lowered herself down onto the bench once more- She paused when a sudden hand held underneath her head stopped her in mid-fall. Looking up, her eyes met dark grey and she hummed. "Mori?" She questioned him.

Without even saying anything, he lifted her up a little higher, so he had room to sit down. Kagome was left blinking in puzzlement when the shy male lowered her head gently, so that it rested on his lap. She tilted her head, looking up at him.

"Go back to sleep." His deep voice spoke out. His eyes were closed, and an almost unnoticeable splash of pink was going across his nose.

She smiled in amusement, and took a deep breath. His caramel scent surrounded her, and in reflex she closed her eyes, relaxing. Why did he have to smell so good? She questioned herself, as she began to lull herself back to sleep. He placed his hand over top of her eyes, to block out the light, while another set of fingers was combing through her raven hair, to relax her further. If she was a cat, she would be purring right now…

The darkness of sleep was consuming her, and just as she was about to accept it, a spicy aroma tickled her nose. Her eyebrows angled together in confusion, before she opened one eye, her eyelash brushing across Mori's palm, causing him to remove it. What is that? She wondered.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her nose at the strong scent. She was so occupied by the sudden smell, that she missed the look of disappointment flashing across Mori's face, before it disappeared as quickly as it showed.

It smelled like…

"Cinnamon?" She glanced around, unsure.

Suddenly Mori turned serious, and grabbed the spear that was leaning against the bench. Doing a basic, yet still flashy maneuver of twirling it around in his grasp, he turned, and quickly stabbed the spear into the paper screen behind them.

Kagome just raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was doing, but then everyone else in the room overreacted.

The women watching squealed in delight, while the host members turned pale, and was murmuring to themselves, believing that Mori was angry, and was taking it out on the decorations.

"Mori!" Haruhi gasped.

"Why the sudden attack?" Kaoru asked, shocked.

"You're not getting enough attention!" Was Hikaru's conclusion.

"I know that Kagome rejecting you like that must have hurt!" Tamaki was in tears, stretching his hand out to him. "But please don't get so angry!" He pleaded. "I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you!" He tried to reason with him.

Without looking, Kagome reached out beside her and her hand locked onto Tamaki's neck, and her fingers tightened around it in reflex, causing the Stupid King to gasp out in surprise, and turn blue in the face at the sudden cut in his air supply.

"Idiot." A small tick of annoyance appeared above her brow. Her grip tightened, causing him to give a small squeak of pain.

"It's not that…" Mori told them out loud a pink stain on his cheeks. Reaching out, he opened the screen door. "We have a trespasser." He stated, reveling the man that was hiding behind the paper screen, spying.

"Cinnamon?" She blinked in surprise, immediately recognizing his red-hair and nasty glare. Her tight grip on Tamaki's neck released and he crumbled onto the floor.

"…?" Mori paused and glanced at her, giving her a questioning look.

"Takashi Morinozuka!" Cinnamon sudden shouted at Mori, and charged him head on.

"A surprise attack!" Everyone screamed—

Kagome was left blinking, when Mori suddenly got in front of her protectively. She tilted her head and looked up at him, yet she could see from over his shoulder that he had a stern look on his face.

"Please!" Suddenly Cinnamon bowed low to the ground pressing his forehead to the floor. "Take me on as your apprentice."

"…" Everyone suddenly had a dead expression on their faces, too shocked to even speak, with their mouth's hanging open.

Mori just looked down at him, puzzled.

"Apprentice?" Kagome repeated, leaning out so that she could see him.

"K-Kagome!" The red-head stuttered, surprised to see her, his cheeks quickly matching the same shade as his hair.

She hummed, waving at him in a simple hello, smirking. This is going to be fun…

Mori glanced at Cinnamon, before looking at her, then his gaze fell back down to his pleading protégé. A frown appeared on his face and he sighed…

* * *

Kagome was inside of the music room, with the others, leaning against the back of the chair Mori was currently sitting in. Whenever Mori would move his head back, she could feel his skull gently push against the middle of her back, the touch making a small smile appear on her face at the contact.

The women were gone, which allowed her to relax, her hands stuffed inside of her pockets. She listened to Kyoya's explanation, as the glasses wearing host gave a small amount of background information about Cinnamon.

There was two pink couches positioned on either side of a coffee table. They put the comfortable furniture back, getting rid of the decorations after the guest were finally gone—Yet the red-head was sitting alone, everyone else on the other couch, staring at him. He must feel alienated—and judging from the facts that Kyoya revealed, he must get the cold shoulder treatment all the time…

Did he really not have any friends?

"So, why does a human weapon like yourself want to become Mori's apprentice?" Tamaki asked him, after hearing all the revealing information about how tough and deadly he could be, with only using his glare.

"Well…" Cinna looked down at the coffee table between them. "I might be tough, but I'm not a human weapon." He confessed. "I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time."

"**At least you are aware of it, Casanova."** The twins spoke at the same time.

"It's Kasanoda." He corrected.

"**Bossanova?" **Not only the twins, but Tamaki said the newly made up nickname for him at the same time.

"I said it was Kasanoda!" He yelled at them, his eyes glowing red as he glared at them. "You wanna die!"

"**He really is mean looking…"** The trio mumbled to themselves as they hid behind the couch, peeking over the edge.

"Damn it." He cursed, catching himself, and he looked down in slight shame. "This always happens—because of the way I look." He sighed, placing his hand over his face. "Everyone is afraid to come near me-" He paused, before his gaze raised and his brown eyes locked onto her icy blue.

"…?" She tilted her head, questioning his sudden glance in her direction.

"But-" He gave a small cough and looked away from her. "Even my fellas are scared of me so…I'm all alone." He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "But really, I would just like to just hang out with my fellas, and maybe even play a game of kick-the-can!"

"Ah, Kick-the-can~" Tamaki sighed, as if remembering.

"But, I've been living my life as a gangster, and I don't know how to interact with other people." He sadly confessed.

"Poor guy." Honey looked on in sympathy at him.

"Mori—That's why I need you to show me." He revealed the reason why he wanted to be his apprentice. "How is it that you have so many friends-"

"Hmm?" Mori looked over at him.

"When you are just as mean looking as me!"

"Ugh!" The usually unfazed man gave a small grunt in surprise at his words, eyes going wide.

"Pfft!" Kagome quickly placed her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"You are expressionless, distant, and you hardly ever talk…" Kasanoda continued. "Plus, you gotta mug that looks like a watch-dog from hell. So, how is it that you have so many friends!" He then quickly went onto the floor, pressing his forehead against the tile. "Please! Teach me your secrets! I'm begging you!"

"Pssttt-Ha~!" A small laugh escaped through her lips, her body doubling over as she held in her laughter the best she could.

"Ugh…" Mori gave a painful grunt, placing his palm against his forehead. He turned away from him, and groaned.

"Takashi, are you okay?" Honey asked, seriously concerned.

"I'm just a little lightheaded…"

"Ha-ha-ha!" This point, she could no longer hold back, and the laughter burst out of her, uncontrollable as she began to smack her hand on the top of Mori's chair, the other holding her stomach. She laughed so much that a pain was burning her sides and tears were coming out of the corner of her eyes. "Oh my god~!"

A splash of pink went over Mori's nose and he released another sigh.

"Ah~" She was finally finished, and wiped the tears out of her eyes in relief.

"**You sure we shouldn't do anything boss?"** The twins asked, looking down at Cinnamon, before glancing at Tamaki.

"No, leave him alone." Tamaki stood up. "He says, he wants to be Mori's apprentice, so that means that Mori must be the one who decides what to do." He looked down, sticking his hands into his pockets. "This is not something that any of us can interfere with…"

"Tamaki…" Mori called to him. The King looked up at hearing his name being called— Mori turned to the blond, and his expression quickly morphed, turning pale with the obvious sign saying 'help me!' written all over his face.

Tamaki gave a gasp of surprise at his silent plea, before quickly smiling. Raising his hand, he ran his fingers through his hair dramatically. "Well!" He hummed in delight as flowers and sparkles floated around him. "In that case, since you insist Mori—I, Tamaki Suou, promise you that I will do whatever I can to assist you." He was on cloud nine.

"I knew it…" Haruhi's expression fell. "You wanted to get involved so badly, you couldn't stand it." She mumbled under her breath.

Kagome reached over, placing her hand onto Mori's head. Her action caused him to blink, before looking at her over his shoulder. She looked down at him, before patting his head in reassurance.

"Thank you." Mori sighed once more, his shoulders deflating.

"Okay, Bossanova-" Tamaki began, kneeling in front of Cinnamon.

"I told you, it's Kasano-"

"From now on you may address me as 'King'. Alright, Bossanova?" He ignored him.

"That's not my name-"

"Are you listening to me Bossanova!" Tamaki shouted at him, causing the man to jump in surprise.

"Yes sir!" He sat up straighter.

"There are many differences between you and our beloved Mori." The idiot said. "But there is one very definitive thing that you are lacking. That is…" He paused, trying to be suspenseful. "A lovely item!"

Kasanoda gave a loud gasp in realization.

A lovely item? Kagome repeated in her head, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. She looked down in thought. What the hell was that?

"May I present to you the lovely items-" Kagome paused in her thoughts when suddenly, out of nowhere, curtains drew up around her. She blinked, seeing Honey sitting next to her as he held his bunny in his lap, a smile on his face. "Kagome and Mitsukuni~" She was left dumbfounded as the rest of the fabric rolled up and revealed her confused form. What the fuck?

"Hee-hee!" Honey just laughed, flowers floating around his head.

"Hmph." She huffed, placing her hand on her hip, and turned her head away in a snort.

"Sure, Mori does look kind of mean, and he may seem distant when you first meet him-" Tamaki agreed. "But look what if you put Mitsukuni on his shoulders?" He asked, smirking. "It's almost as if he instantly changes into a forest Teddy Bear that all the animals adore!" He nodded. "And Kagome!" He pointed up to the ceiling, grinning. "Let's not forget about Kagome!"

Oh yes—her…What could he **possibly** say about **her **in his _delusional_ mind?

"Both Mori and Kagome may seem icy and cold to anyone" A picture of Mori, looking away with an emotionless expression appeared. Then a picture of Kagome, her hands in her pocket, looking cold and glaring at the camera was introduced as well. "But when placed together-" The two pictures came together. "It's like their similarities are so perfect that they completely relax when around one another-" An image of Kagome and Mori both smiling softly at each other came to mind. "Which they would rarely do with anyone else! The ice just melts away, leaving a warm, fuzzy feeling whenever they are together."

What? How was **that** possible?

"In addition, you put all of them together, and it makes the perfect picture, playing off each other's strong points, with Mori being in the center."

Kagome was resting, his head on Mori's lap, as she was reaching up and gently touching Mori's cheek. Mori was looking down at her with companionate eyes, a soft expression on his face. Honey was sitting behind him, his back pushed against his, looking up at the clear blue sky with a thoughtful look in his brown orbs, smiling, Usa-chan in his arms.

"Without even saying anything, just by placing Kagome and Honey near him, people have a new found admiration for Mori." Tamaki nodded, continuing his speech. "Suddenly he is seen in a positive light, as a nice, quiet, young gentlemen, full of compassion and has a softer side to him." The idiot hummed. "It's no exaggeration to say that most of Mori's charm is directly related to his relationships with Honey and Kagome!" He stated.

"**Yeah~ you're right!"** Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru all agreed, a look of realization crossing over their faces.

"Uh!" Mori gave a soft grunt in surprise, all the blood draining from his face at hearing this…

"It also doesn't hurt with the fact that Kagome's looks are a bit on the feminine side, counteracting the harsh, rough tone that Mori portrays—GAhH!" Tamaki's words were interrupted by Kagome's hands tightly clamping around his throat, cutting off his air.

"Want to repeat that?" Her hands tightened, turning the prince blue in the face as he gasped for air. "I can't hear you!" She snarled, and began to relentlessly shake the poor king back and forth.

"S-sorry~" The prince rasped out, before she finally released him and he crumbled onto the floor. "…dead~" His soul flew out of his opened mouth, while swirls of dizziness was in his eyes.

"But now that you mention it…Mori-" Haruhi was mumbling to herself.

"Doesn't really do anything." Hikaru knew what she was going to say and finished it for her.

"Yeah. His position is a big bust." Kaoru added. Each word they spoke caused the tall male to sink lower and lower into his chair.

"Takashi~" Honey calling to him caused Mori to turn his attention back towards the small blond on the other side of the table from him—"Were you just using me?" He asked, large tears in his eyes and he looked up at him.

He gave a grunt, and jolted out of his chair, the furniture falling to the floor with a thump from the swift movement. He began to shake his head at him, denying it.

"…?" Kagome glanced over at the table beside her, her blue orbs locking onto Mori's back.

"I'm sorry Bossanova, but Honey is in a long-term contract to Mori, so I can't let you borrow him." Tamaki returned back to life and was crouched down beside the red-head.

"Is Tama-chan telling the truth?" Honey's tears doubled. "Have you been renting me!"

Mori's jaw dropped until it hit the table in shock. He then began to shake his head faster, his butt moving with the motion as well, wagging back and forth in desperation, until it all looked like just a blur.

A sly smirk appeared on Kagome's face…

"Mori…" Her voice was low and in an almost hurtful tone, her expression dropped.

"…" Mori immediately froze in his comical movements at hearing her call his name.  
"Have you…" She paused. Mori turned to face her, but when he did, she turned her head away from him. "Been lying to me this whole time?"

A look of guilt washed over his face and his hand came up, clinching his shirt above his chest. "K-Kagome…" He whispered under his breath. "I…" A pained look was etched onto his face as he looked down at her. "I never-" She interrupted, by placing her finger over his lips, shushing him.

"I know…" Her expression softened as she looked up at him. "I'm just messing with you." The corners of her lips curved upwards slightly. "You gullible idiot."

"…" He sighed, a look of relief washing over him and his shoulders deflated.

"You know…" Tamaki hummed, putting his hand under his chin. "Honey might be taken, but Kagome is pretty much a freelancer." He told Kasanoda.

"K-Kagome?" Cinnamon stuttered.

"Hmm?" She looked over at them, noticing at that everyone was staring at her. "Me?" She blinked. "What makes you think that I can make others like him better?"

"By looking a lot scarier in comparison!" Tamaki pointed to the ceiling a smile on his face.

"…" She sighed, slapping her palm against her forehead. He is an idiot…

"Well, if Kagome won't volunteer, then we will just have to find something else…" The king hummed. "That aside, we have to do something about that disturbing Yankee fashion sense…" He frowned. Standing up, the blond snapped his fingers. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" He called to the twins.

"Sir!" They saluted.

"Come up with an image change, and make him more fashionable!" He ordered.

"Roger!" They both grinned.

She was beginning to feel sorry for the poor man…

* * *

"**Well, that was fun…"** The twins both laughed, leaving the music room with sly smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Now that's over with, let's all go home." Tamaki smiled, feeling satisfied.

"That was interesting to watch…" Kyoya followed, adjusting his glasses while his clipboard was in his other hand.

"You guys don't know how to hold back, do you?" Haruhi sighed, dragging behind them.

"All that work made me hungry!" Honey licked his lips, hugging Usa-chan close to him.

"Yeah…" Mori nodded, being the last one in the small line of hosts exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Cinnamon stood there with a blank look on his face, holding a teddy bear in his arms, staring at the closed door where they all left.

A lime green colored scarf with yellow polka dots was wrapped around his neck. A pink bandage was on his cheek, he was wearing glasses, and his red hair was fixed into dreadlocks...

It was depressing to look at him…but at the same time, it was so ridiculous, it was hilarious!

"Pfffttt!" She couldn't hold in her laughter anymore from her seat on the windowsill, being the last host in the room, the others leaving her behind. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You look so funny!"

"RaaAA!" Kasanoda shouted, turning towards her and sending her an angry glare, his cheeks red hot from embarrassment of being laughed at. He paused when he saw it was her. "K-Kagome…" He mumbled, his cheeks turning redder as he looked down at the floor. "Do I really look that bad…?"

"Yeah~ you do!" She didn't sugar coat it, chuckling at his expense behind her hand.

"I knew it…" He growled, throwing the teddy bear down onto the floor in frustration. "Damn it! They were just messing with me."

"Don't be so angry…" Her laugher finally lessened and she gave a sigh. Man, she was laughing a lot today. "They didn't mean any harm." She moved herself so that her legs were hanging from the edge, and she flashed him a reassuring smile. "Here." She leaned down and padded the wall below her, between her legs. "Let me fix it."

He seemed surprised at first by her offer, and his cheeks became red again. Yet he didn't refuse her, and stalked up to her form, hands in his pockets. When he reached her he turned around and harshly plopped down, sitting on the floor in front of her Indian style, his hands placed onto his knees. He leaned his back against the wall, between her legs, and she took that as his 'okay' and began to remove all the things the others made him wear.

Once the glasses, bandage, and scarf was taken away, she began the tedious task of fixing the dreadlocks that were tightly woven into his hair.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked, glancing at her over his shoulder as she continued to brush out his hair.

"Because, I like you." Her expression softened at him. After all, she liked him from the first time she meet him in the hallway, and he helped her find the Black Magic Club Room.

His cheeks turned red once more, and he quickly turned his head back around. "Never had a dude tell me that before…" He mumbled to himself.

"I never meet someone who didn't have any friends before." She hit him where it hurt, and his shoulders slumped. "Hmm." She hummed. "So how about you be friends with me then?" She asked.

"W-what?" He blinked in surprise, before turning back to look at her once more. "You serious?"

"Do I look like the joking type?"

"I guess not." His blush darkened.

"It's settled then!" She laughed, roughly patting him on the back. He gave a grunt in response to her harsh treatment.

"Friends…" He mumbled to himself, looking down at his lap in embarrassment.

She chuckled at his cute expression, as she continued to untangle his hair.

Unbeknown to the two of them, Mori was watching their interaction from the door. He came back, when he noticed that Kagome wasn't with them…

"…" Mori watched with a small smile on his face. He nodded, before turning around and leaving. The door giving a soft click as it closed behind him.

* * *

"What? Someone is out to get Mori?" Tamaki spoke, not truly believing what he was hearing.

"No doubt about it." Cinnamon nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was there when it happened." He just got done telling us that two potted plants were very close to hitting the tall host that morning. "He has obviously gotten on someone's bad side."

"…" Kagome looked over at Mori, from her spot next to Kasanoda.

Everyone else was in the same spot where they sat yesterday, and after seeing the red-head sitting alone again, she decided to keep him company and sit on the couch with him this time. She was calmly eating a slice of cake, her feet placed onto the coffee table before her.

"Mori?" She called to him. He turned and looked at her. "You alright?" She asked, pulling the fork out of her mouth nonchalantly.

"Fine." A soft expression over took his face, a little bit happy she was worried about his wellbeing. She gave a small smile in return and hummed, going back to eating her cake.

"Naw, that's impossible." Hikaru spoke up.

"There is no way Mori would **ever** be on someone's bad side." Kaoru added. Tamaki was nodded his head in agreement the whole time.

"You don't know that for sure!" Cinnamon objected.

"Don't worry about it." Tamaki pushed the subject under the rug. "Let's get back to more important matters, uh?" He smiled, standing beside his trusty white board, a drawing of two faces – one a devil and one an angel, both of them looking oddly familiar like a certain red-head she was sitting beside. "As of today, 'Operation Bossanova Complete Make-over' is under effect starting right now!"

"**Yes sir!"** Honey and the twins, who were also standing in front of the board, saluted.

"Hey, wait just a minute!" Kasanoda stood up, shouting, a vein appearing above his forehead. "What do you mean, 'starting right now'?" He questioned them. "Don't try to pretend yesterday didn't happen!" He growled. "Thanks to yesterdays 'make-over' I was even more scary looking then before!" He huffed. "If it wasn't for Kagome…" He mumbled under his breath and glanced at her, his face turning a nice shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Bossanova, I hope you don't misunderstand." Tamaki walked up to him. "We are really behind you one hundred percent." The blond pointed behind him. "Yesterday, the twins just got a little carried away, that's all." placing the whole blame on the twins. "I hope you will forgive them…"

"…" He seemed to be thinking something over, almost surprised by his words. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "I will leave everything to you, then." He just handed everything over to the bumbling idiot once more, putting his entire hope onto him.

That poor man—Didn't he learn? Tamaki never really fixed things; he was a master at making things **worse**, but thanks to some **miracle** everything worked out in the end.  
But with is permission, everyone gathered around the board, discussing amongst themselves about what to do. Kasanoda sighed, and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey, Cinnamon." She called to him. He blinked, and looked over to her in response. "Don't tell me that you are really going to listen to that idiot?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I mean, Morinozuka recommended them to me." He told her. "Besides, it's not like I got must of a choice, without them I got nothing." Tamaki's plan was his last resort? That was pretty sad… "H-hey?"

"Hmm?" She glanced at him.

"Why do you call me 'Cinnamon'?" He asked, curious.

"Because…" She leaned over, placing her nose close to his face, and through her nose, exhaled a huge amount of oxygen. "You smell like Cinnamon." She whispered to him, as if it were a secret.

His face turned ten shades of red and he leaned away from her. She chuckled in amusement at his reaction, yet was surprised he didn't freak out and run away at her advances—like a certain black magic member…

"Why? You don't like it?" She pretended to be saddened by this. "I can always call you something else…"

"Well—umm…" He scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Don't be so shy, Cinny!" Reaching up she placed her hand onto his head, giving his red-locks a playful shuffle.

"Cinny?" He repeated. "That's not much different then what you were calling me before." He sighed, looking down at the floor. "In fact, it's probably worse…"

"You pouting?" She bent down, getting really close to his face, their noses almost touching.

"N-no!" His blush returned, but he didn't move away this time, and instead moved his gaze to the side, so that he was looking somewhere else other than her.

"Then you don't like the name I gave you, Cinna?"

"You changed it again?" He sighed.

"Well I can't decide which I like better."

"They both sound like girl names…" He grumbled.

She smirked. Reaching out she poked him on the nose with her fork. "You _**are**_ pouting!" She teased.

"A-am not!" He denied it.

"Ha~" She laughed, a small smile on her face.

Another one who was fun to pick on…

Kasanoda looked at her for a moment, and after a few more seconds, his blush darkened. He shook his head back and forth quickly, as if to remove the thoughts that were going through his mind.

"Bossanova!" Cinnamon jumped at the sudden shout for him, giving a small yelp in surprise.

"Yes!"

"We decided on a good strategy that will change your tough guy image!" Tamaki stated proudly, a smile on his face.

_Meow~_

Everyone was standing around, staring at Kasanoda with a blank expression. Kyoya had his back turned, not even looking at him.

"…" The red-head was standing still, his hands inside of his pockets with an evil glare on his face. Perched on top of his head, was a pair of fake, black, cat ears.

There were several moments of tenses silence, before Honey finally spoke up.

"A cat monster."

With that said everyone took several steps back and turned away from him, to whisper among themselves.

"Well that didn't work." Tamaki placed his hand underneath his chin in thought. "I don't know what went wrong. Renge said that kitty ears were the perfect lovely item." This fact really stumped him. "What could have happened?"

"Be realistic." Kyoya was the words of wisdom. "Putting cat ears on him isn't going to affect how people perceive him. He still looks mean."

"No kidding. That was pretty lame boss." Hikaru seemed disappointed.

"Yeah." Kaoru spoke up. "If you are going to take it that far…" His voice trailed off and they both smirked.

"**You might as well go all the way and make him a kitty-eared maid!" **They turned around, pulling a maid outfit from thin air.

"Are you guys making fun of me?" Cinnamon growled out, a vein appearing above his head in annoyance.

"Really guys?" Kagome sighed, shaking her head. She then walked over to the man. She stopped once her body was directly in front of his, their faces just a few inches apart. Reaching out, she placed her hands on either side of his head. Kasanoda's anger quickly vanished and was replaced by surprise as he looked down at her. "That's enough…" Slowly she pulled the cat ears off of him.

Unbeknownst to her, the scene looked touching and sweet, as bubbles were placed, in the background. The members looked on, almost amazed by what they were witnessing.

Both the twins smirked again, an idea coming into their mind. Taking the opportune moment while everyone was distracted, they tipped-toed away from the rest of the group.

"Does that mean Kagome changed his mind about being Bossanova's lovely item after all?" Tamaki asked under his breath.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, looking over at them. What were they talking about—

"AhH!" Cinnamon suddenly gave a shout of surprise before he stumbled, falling…directly on top of her.

"Omph!" She gave a small grunt when her back harshly hit the tile floor, her grip on the cat ears loosened and they fell out of her hand. "Ugh." She groaned, and reached up, rubbing her sore scalp. She winced, feeling a knot. "What the hell?" She looked up, only to have her blue orbs locked onto a very stunned pair of deep brown.

His face turned completely red as he looked down at her, both of his arms were resting on either side of her head holding himself up as she laid underneath of him.

"**He-he~"** The twins were snickering to themselves, giving each other High-fives.

"Sorry to bother you-" The door to the hallway opened up, revealing a man with sandy blond hair. "But is the young lord Kasanoda here…?" The man paused, his eyes falling onto Cinnamon, and the…_predicament_, he was in.

Kasanoda's expression fell as his eyes locked onto the man's, and his face got even redder, if it was possible.

"Huh!" The blond's face turned pale, his eyes going wide with shock at what he was seeing. Cinny quickly got to his feet and in a flash had his shirt in his clutches, his face threateningly close to his, snarling at him.

"RahhhhHh!" He was so embarrassed, that he couldn't form words to explain what happened.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt!"

"You weren't interrupting anything!" He responded with a roar. He closed his eyes tight and took a step back. "Damn it!" He cursed. "This whole thing is stupid!" He shouted, before finally storming out of the room.

"Young lord, wait!" His henchman ran after him. "Young lord!"

Haruhi crouched down and picked up the cat ears that were laying on the floor. She hummed.

"I don't think an image change is really what Kasanoda needs." She said as she looked at the headgear in her hands.

"You're right." Honey agreed, crouching down beside her with a smile on his face. "Sure hope he realizes it soon." He said as he looked at the door, where the man had run out moments before.

"…" Kagome sighed, and sat up, her hand still placed onto her head, only one eye open as she continued to rub her aching skull. She paused when a familiar hand appeared in front of her. A smile showed on her face as she looked up into stormy grey, and she gladly accepted his offer, and placed her hand into his. His fingers wrapped around hers gently before he easily pulled her onto her feet without trouble.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, concerned.

"No, it's fine."

"…" He reached out and touched her head. She was about to object, but then when she felt how gentle his cold fingers glided over her scalp, she paused.

She blinked up at him, questioning him, but he paid no mind to her stare and continued to check and make sure she was alright. She closed her eyes, and unconsciously leaned into his touch.

The image appeared in her mind, about the scene that happened yesterday, as he was running his fingers through her hair, her head was resting on his lap. Her cheeks were quickly flushed pink, remembering.

Her body moved and she placed her face in the joint of his shoulder, trying to hide her blush. Her actions surprised him for a moment, but then he hummed, and began to use both of his hands, as he looked down at her, his usually emotionless expression softening.

She sighed and relaxed in his hold, enjoying the feel of his cold rough hands gently messaging her scalp…

* * *

Kagome and Haruhi were outside, walking amongst a maze of roses, placed in the garden of the school. Everywhere she looked, there was a high green vines blocking her view, with dots of red covering them. On any other day, she would have thought a sight such as this was beautiful to look at, but at this moment in time, she was busy trying to look for a different red among the bright shades of roses.

"I think I saw him go in here." Haruhi mumbled, her finger placed onto her chin in thought.

"You sure?" Kagome glanced around the area, on either side of her was a wall of roses.

"No." She laughed, scratching the back of her head. "Not really."

"That's not very helpful." She could try sniffing him out, but the roses blocked her sense of smell.

"I brought you something to eat."

"You hear that?" Kagome paused.

"Now let me see that wing of yours." The familiar male voice spoke again. She started walking forward once more, and after just a few more corners, she found an opening in the maze, coming upon a nice fountain, in front of it was some stairs, leading up to a small stone monument. "Hey~" Kasanoda smiled, looking down at a basket that was sitting on his lap, as he sat on the top of the stairs. Inside was a small bird. "It's looking pretty good."

"Is that a sparrow?" Haruhi wasted no time in walking up and crouching down, interested in bird.

"Huh?" He seemed surprised to see her.

"He's injured?" Kagome bent down, looking at it from behind him.

"K-Kagome!" But he was even more shocked to see her.

"What happened to it?" Haruhi distracted him from his stunned sate. She sat down beside him on the steps.

"I saw it fall from his nest the other day." He looked back down at the bird. "I took it to the vet and they said he will be fine in no time."

"Aww~" Haruhi leaned closer to Kasanoda, looking at the bird.

"Mind if we look at him?" Kagome asked as she leaned further down so that her face was even closer to his. He seemed uncomfortable with the closeness, and he started to stammer.

"S-sure."

Reaching over him, she placed her finger up to the bird as it calmly sat on the pillow. Even though it was wild, like most animals it took a shine to her quickly, and hopped onto it without question. This seemed to surprise the red-head, but she just smiled.  
She then moved, to stand beside Haruhi, so she could get a better look. She bent down a little, and put the bird that was resting happily on her finger, in front of Haruhi. The bird leaned over and gently tapped its beak on the tip of her nose, causing the girl to laugh. Kagome smiled, her expression softening greatly at the scene, and she reached out, placing her free hand onto the girls head.

She is so cute…

"…" Kasanoda watched quietly, getting lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly his face resembled the same color as his hair, and he shook his head violently back and forth in denial, as if trying to wipe away whatever it was that came to his mind.

"Ko-ki!" A familiar call sounded out, before a certain red crab crawled up her sleeve. Kagome maneuvered so that the bird was sitting on her palm, and Krabby took that opportunity to stand there as well. "Ko!" He waved his claw at the bird.

"…?" The feathered creature just tilted its head at him, as if confused at what he was looking at.

"Ko-kii~!" Bubbles appeared in his mouth, as if insulted.

"Krabby, be nice." She spoke in a scolding tone.

"Ki…" He lowered his claws and the bubbles disappeared, as he looked away. "Ko-ki?" He raised his smaller claw and snapped it together.

"Spar~" The bird responded with a small chirp.

"Ko-ki!" He raised both his claws in the air, and snapping them, as he scuttled back and forth across her palm.

"Row…" The bird flapped its wings, before it too started to hop side to side.

"Ki!" (^-^)

"Row!" (^-^)

They then stopped their dancing, and continued the conversation, both of them just chatting away like they were best friends. Kagome tried to ignore the fact that they both sounded like two Pokémon talking, but she couldn't help that it went through her mind as she was listening.

"I wonder what they are saying…" Haruhi looked on, like the rest of them, entertained at what they were witnessing.

"I have no idea." Kagome wasn't sure either. But they look happy…

"Has Krabby gotten bigger?" The brown haired-girl tried to strike up her own conversation.

"So you noticed?" She sighed, looking down at the crab resting in her palm. Haruhi nodded.

"Kind of hard to miss, he's almost doubled in size." Her brown orbs focused on the red shelled creature in her palm.

"Yeah…" She sighed. "Soon I won't be able to take him to school with me anymore-"

"Look out!" There was a sudden shout. She looked up, just in time to see a large paint can flying in their direction.

Her body began to move out of reflex, and she dashed forward. Her quick movements disturbed the sparrow resting in her hand and he flew upwards, into the sky. Kagome continued without thinking, and jumped, kicking the can up and away from them—

What she wasn't expecting was for the paint inside the bucket to spill out in the motion, splattering all over the female host still sitting behind her.

"It flew away…" Yet Haruhi didn't seem to care one bit that her outfit was just ruined. She seemed more occupied by the bird that was flying above them.

"It flew." Kasanoda was looking up at the sky as well, a small smile on his face.  
But the bird didn't leave, instead, after just a few flaps above the hosts, it flew back down and landed gently on Kagome's shoulders.

"Hello again…" She hummed, petting the bird softly on the neck with her finger. With her other hand, that still held Krabby safely, she held her palm up to her shoulder, and the crab hopped up and joined his new friend.

"Ki!" A heart appeared above his head.

"Spar!" A heart floated around hers as well, and just like that they continued the conversation they were having moments before, as if nothing happened.

"Haruhi!" A screech came from behind her, causing her to glance over. "Is that blood!" The King began to freak out, Kyoya standing behind him.

"Calm down. It's just paint." She told him as she got to her feet.

"…" Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"You are really fast, Gome-chan!" She then looked down beside her, almost smiling when she saw a mop of hair belonging to the only other blond host in the club. In his arms was his beloved stuffed rabbit.

"Thanks for the warning." She reached out and patted him on the head in praise, earning a small giggle from the young man.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" An angry shout caused all of us turn towards the voice.

"You big behemoth!" A second male was heard.

Mori was standing there, easily holding the two men captive. One man's hands were behind his back, while the other was restrained in a one arm sleeper hold. The calm look on Mori's face, made her want to smile, as a flush of heat entering her cheeks in slight awe at the scene.

She might have been considered strange for thinking it but…He looked really **hot **to her right then…

What made a guy…a **man**? The question came to her mind. Was it a nice car, good looks, maybe he needed to have a toned body or an intelligent mind? She snorted. Forget it—**That** was a real man right there.

She thought as she continued to stare at the tall male, even after he gave the men up to the twins, who then began to tie them up. She hummed. Now that she thought about it, Mori had all those other aspects to him as well…

"Damn." She mumbled under her breath as she placed her hand under her chin.  
Was he **perfect**?

"What the hell is going on?" Kasanoda's question caused her to snap out of her dazed thoughts.

"Don't you get it?" Honey turned towards him with a smile. "Takashi wasn't on anyone's bad side. These guys were after you."

"Huh?" This new information surprised him.

"Until we caught them, we decided not to say anything to you, because we didn't want you to have to mess with them."

Mori walked up, standing beside her.

"You helped me?" Cinnamon stepped down the stairs, and continued forward until he stood before them, looking up at Mori. "How come?"

Mori reached up, placing his hand onto his head.

"We can tell just by looking, who the bad guys are."

His words caused Kasanoda's cheeks to turn red once more. Kagome's expression softened at the scene, finding it touching.

"I should probably go and change my clothes." Haruhi announced, as she began to descend the stairs as well.

"**Need some help?"** The twins offered.

"Buzz off." She shot them down and continued, leaving the area.

"You dumbasses!" A angry roar called out, making everyone turn towards the source. Kagome hummed, spotting the sandy blond haired male from before, standing in front of the two idiots who threw the paint can earlier. The man then kicked both of them in the chest, making them fall back onto their rumps.

"**Sonny!"** They both gasped, shocked by his actions.

"Shut up!" He growled. "Don't you get it?" He tried to spell it out for them. "The reason I left is because I was sick of hanging out with the likes of you!" He told them. "Now get lost!" He ordered. They gave small grumbles and whimpers, almost in tears, as they crawled away the best they could while their hands and feet were still tied.

"Tetsuya?" Kasanoda questioned as he walked up to his henchmen.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, sir." He kneeled down before him. "I am Tetsuya Sendo, son of the godfather of the Sendo Syndicate." Saying Cinny was surprised by this new information was vastly understating it. "But I have long been opposed of the cut-throat way the Syndicate goes about handling its business." He then began to tale his story. "On one rainy day, about a year ago, I got into a fight with my old man and I ran away from home…"

Kagome listened as Tetsuya told the short version of how him and Cinny meet. It was rather touching, and spoke of things that she already knew from the moment she laid eyes on him—He might look mean, but deep down he was actually very kind…

Suppose that doesn't just describe him—but she could name at least one other person who matched that description—and he was standing right besides her…

Strangely enough, that very same man, was thinking the exact same thing about her…

"Oh!" Cinna's sudden exclamation snapped her out of her thoughts. "I should apologize to Fujioka." He decided. "After all, it was mostly my fault that he got paint all over him."

"…" A small pout appeared on her face. If anything, she was just as much at fault as him.

"Haru-chan went back to the club room to change." Honey told him.

"Thanks." He nodded to him. "I'll be right back." With that said, he turned and started to jog away.

"Hey, young lord!" His follower stood up and called out to him. "Let's play kick-the-can later!"

"Yeah!" He smiled, shouting over his shoulder in agreement, as he left the area to go find Haruhi.

"We did a good thing, guys!" Tamaki had a big grin plastered onto his face, patting himself on the back.

"**What are you talking about?"** The twins spoke at the same time, frowning at him. **"**_You_ **didn't do anything."**

"More importantly…" Kyoya's voiced, writing several things down in his handy-dandy notebook. "Doesn't anyone care that Kasanoda went to go see Haruhi…Who is _changing_ _clothes_?"

Even with that blunt statement, it still took the trio several seconds for it to register in their minds…

1…

2…

3—

"**AHhHhH!"** Ah, there it is.

* * *

Even before she was able to join the others, Kagome could still hear what was going on, their yells echoing down the hallway through the opened door, so it was like she was there anyway—

"**PEEPING TOM!"** She heard the shout of the twins, followed by the terrified scream of poor Cinny. She looked up and saw the door was just a few more steps away.

"You saw." Kaoru said.

"Didn't you, Bossanova?" Hikaru said.

"N-no! I-I mean, I might have caught a glance—I-it was all so fast. It was j-just an a-accident!" He was stuttering. Kagome walked into the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click. "I swear to you, I'm not a pervert." He raised his hand to his face to hide his eyes. Honey then appeared before him, an evil look on his face.

"Of course you would say that, sure sign of a guilty conscious."

"AhhHh~" The red-head was turning pale, his entire body shaking in pure terror. After a few moments, he composed himself enough to stop shivering and took a deep breath. "So… Fujioka is a girl?" He asked them, serious.

"Red alert." Kaoru looked to his brother. "He is on to Haruhi's secret."

"That's not good." Hikaru mirrored Kaoru and was looking at his brother, both of their hands were placed behind their backs. Kagome wasn't sure, but something seemed to snap inside of Tamaki's little brain—"So, spill."

"How much did you actually see?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, she was changing so—I saw her underwear?" He spoke it as if it were a question.

"**YOU SAW HARUHI'S UNDERWARE!"** They screamed at him, eyes glowing. Tamaki, who was still standing beside her, frozen, suddenly shivered and then he collapsed next to the pillar, hugging his knees to his chest as his body lost all its colour and his mind started to melt in his brain at the thought.

Kagome smirked, finding Tamaki's reaction to be rather funny.

"So what do we do?" Kaoru spoke up.

"There's else to do—We have to induce amnesia!" Hikaru grabbed a bat, while his brother moved around Kasanoda and got him into a full nelson. "Hold him…" He commanded as he swung his arms back, preparing to swing.

"That's enough." Kyoya raised his hand. "A crime is a lot of hassle to cover up." And he knew that from experience? Kagome looked over at him, raising a single eyebrow at him in question.

"What are you, made of ice?" Kaoru said while still holding Kasanoda. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Look!" Hikaru pointed to Tamaki, who was still sitting beside the pillar. "The boss is so deep in shock he's regressing!"

Her smirk was still present as she looked at the ghost king, entertained by his misery.

"Well, now that it appears that the preverbal cat is out of the bag…" He pushed his glasses up and looked at Cinnamon seriously. "Let's talk." Oh boy— The jar holding the jelly has cracked and here comes the bloody mess—"Haruhi is complied to hide the fact that she is a girl do to…" He paused, thinking of the right term. "Mitigating circumstances." Circumstances meaning: Debt. "Which Kagome is also obligated to help her with."

"Kagome?" Kasanoda glanced over to her, and she sighed, looking away from him.

"While we can't physically force you to keep quiet about this _exactly_—There is something I would like for you to bear in mind." He began. "I'm sure you know of my family's personal police force, The Black Onion Squad. It is said they can be mobilized against our enemies in a blink of an eye." His expression turned into a bright smile. "You have heard of them, right?"

Kasanoda gulped, and started to sweat bullets.

"Now guys. It isn't that big of a deal…" Kagome started to stroll calmly over to Cinnamon, when she reached him she turned and stood protectively in front of him, her hands in her pockets as she scanned the room, to make sure she made eye contact with everyone.

"**Not that big of a deal?"** The twins huffed, placing their hands onto their hips.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "After all, I see Haruhi undressing all the time when I visit her house…" She purposely made it seem more scandalous then what it really was, to upset Tamaki. Haruhi took her outer layer shirt off all the time when she was at her apartment—That was considered undressing, so she wasn't technically lying, just stretching the truth a little to make the whole thing hilarious!

"**WHAT!"** The twins screamed out, surprised.

Kagome glanced over to Tamaki—The man then fell over onto his side, yet his body stayed in the same position, as if he was a porcelain statue. When he hit the tile floor, a large crack appeared across his body, splitting off into smaller veins covering all over him.

So worth it…

"So I would appreciate it if you didn't try to threaten my friend." She looked back over to Kyoya, making him blink, the dark and intimating aura he had earlier dissipating. "Especially since you know, if I got serious, your men wouldn't stand a chance." She gave off the same kind of smile Kyoya showed Cinnamon earlier.

"Kagome…" The red-head behind her mumbled her name in gratitude, his cheeks turning a nice shade of pink.

"Baggerrbblggg…" An intangible gurgle made Kagome glance over to Tamaki, and she was surprised to see that he was slowly melting into a white puddle. "Friend…" He gargled out.

Was it just her, or did he seem more upset with the fact that she called Kasanoda her friend—then anything else that had been said so far…?

"Kagome is right. Stop scaring Casanova." Haruhi opened the door behind Cinnamon, wearing a new male uniform, paint free. "Sorry about all of this." She apologized for everyone else's reactions.

"Fujioka." He called to her over his shoulders.

"Look, it's alright." She tried to calm his nerves. "It doesn't really matter to me if you tell anyone."

"Thanks…" The male gave a small sigh of relief to hear she trusted him.

As everyone dispersed away from him, doing their own thing, Kagome decided to walk back over to Mori, and began a small conversation with him, a smile on her face as he ruffled her hair playfully.

Kasanoda glanced away from Haruhi who was still standing in front of him, to Kagome. When his brown orbs saw her, he couldn't control the rush of blood that suddenly invaded his cheeks…

* * *

Kasanoda was sitting outside of the school grounds, underneath one of the many trees. In his hand was a daisy, half of its petals already plucked off. He was mumbled under his breath, as he reached out and slowly continued to pluck each petal one by one, a bright red blush on his face.

"I love him…" He pulled off another piece. "I love him not…" He tugged at another one. "I love him." Down went another. "I love him not." He sighed, leaving the last one—"I love him…!" He stared at the last petal that was pulled, still between his fingers, in his other hand was a bear flower, plucked of all its beautiful petals. "RaahaahhH!" He screamed out, holding his hands on either side of his head as he yelled up into the sky. "I'm in love with a dude!"

Poor Kagome…Turning all the guys around her gay for her without evening meaning to…

* * *

It was a normal day in music room three. The sun was shining and the women were chatting at the tables, the club just opened for business a few minutes ago. That is, it _**was **_normal, until a certain red-head that smells of Cinnamon walked into the busy club room…

"Isn't that Kasanoda from Class-D?" The girls began to whisper among themselves.  
"I heard he made himself Mori's apprentice."

"Since he is here, I wonder if that means he is training to be a host too?"

As the girls were mumbling to each other, the talked about man walked over to one of the couches in the middle of the room, and sat down.

"I…" He stuttered slightly. "I would like to request Kagome." He said with a small blush on his face.

"**EhhaaaahHh~!"** The girls screamed out in awe and excitement at his words, going wild.

Kagome looked away from the window she was staring out of and raised an eyebrow.

"What does this mean?" The girl whispered to her friend.

"Does it mean what I think it does!"

"Ho-hohohohaaahahaha" A very distinct cackle was heard as a platform lifted up from the floor.

"Renge." Two girls walked up to her. "Does this mean…?"

"Is Kasanoda really-?" They both put their hands over their mouths, blushing.

Kagome shook her head as she approached the male who asked for her. She was carrying two different slices of cake in each hand.

"Hello, Cinnamon." She greeted him once she reached where he was.

"H-hey." He nodded to her in greeting.

She placed the cake in front of him, before plopping down beside him with a sigh and got comfortable, kicking her feet up onto the table with a pleased smile on her face. She wasted no time in taking a bite out of her treat humming.

"You know." She moved her fork back and forth as she looked over at him. "If you wanted to see me, we could have met somewhere privately…" She teased, whispering into his ear.

"Gah!" He gave a small yelp in surprise, his heart jumping out of his chest and his face instantly turned a darker shade of red.

The women were cooing in delight in the background, watching the whole scene with much interest.

"Looks like Mori has some competition!"

"A love triangle!" The girls face turned red.

"I'm just teasing you, Cinny." She laughed, and patted him on the shoulder. "Relax!"

"…" He gulped. "Ha-ha." He gave a nervous laugh.

"But seriously, if you wanted to talk, we could have done it without you having to spend your money." She pulled another bite of cake away from the rest and placed it into her mouth.

"I-It's just chump change, really. I don't mind spending my money…" He paused. "If it's for you."

"Awww~" The girls gave soft oh's and awe's, hearts floating above their heads.

Yet Kagome was just left sitting there, wondering what he meant, totally clueless.

"…" Mori was watching the exchange from afar, his hands inside of his pockets.

"You are not going to stop them?" Kyoya spoke, standing beside him. The glasses wearing host had his arms crossed over his chest, also watching with mild interest.

"No." He shook his head. "Kagome is free to do whatever he wants…I have no right to stop him." Even though deep down, watching the two of them, made him feel a little upset.

"Thanks for the cake." Kasanoda reached out and took the cake from the table that Kagome gave him.

"No problem." Kagome shrugged, already almost done with hers.

"Kagome?" She turned and looked at him when he called her, humming in response. "You think we could to do this more often?" He looked down at the cake in his lap, which had a single bite taking out of it, his fork in his hand. "I-I was just wondering, since you entertain girls all the time, you would just like to take a break from that." He began to lose his nerve. "You know, just us two dudes, hanging out."

"…" She looked at him for moment, before nodding. "You're right." She sighed, putting the last bite of cake into her mouth.

"I-I am?" He blinked at her, surprised.

"Yeah." She hummed, putting the empty plate onto the table. "These harpies get pretty annoy at times." She glanced at the girls who were still watching with stars in their eyes, dazed at what was going on before them. She looked away, and back towards him. He paused, and stared down at his lap. She bent down, so that she could see his face. "Hey." She called to him.

"Huh!" He jumped slightly at her closeness.

"You going to eat that?" She pointed to the cake she gave him earlier.

"Umm…" He stared down at his slice, before looking at her—His eyes widened, when she gave him a pleading look, pouting slightly. "H-here…" His face turned red and he handed her his cake, fork on the plate, turning his head away.

"Thanks!" She smirked, taking it.

The hosts watched with blank expressions, wondering how she could be such a pig to ask for food that she gave to him a few minutes ago…

"…" Kasanoda looked over, just as Kagome picked up his fork and peeled off a small nibble of the treat, and placed it into her mouth. His face turned a darker shade of red, realizing that he had his lips on that fork just a moment ago. "K-Kagome!"

"Hmm?" She looked at him, fork hanging from her lips.

"Here it is!" The girls watching started to squeal in delight, hearts tripling in amount around them.

"He is going to do it!"

"I…I…" Cinnamon began to fidget in his seat, staring at the floor. "I ummm…" He gulped. "I was just…" His hands gripped his pants tightly as if he was struggling with the words that he wanted to say. "Kagome, I…"

"Why are you stuttering, Cinna?" She frowned at his sudden nervousness. "Whatever it is you have to say, you can tell me, we are friends after all- Right?

Everyone in the room went completely still. Kasanoda froze, taken back by her words. She paused at his reaction, wondering if it was something she said…

"Ooo~" The girls hissed. "Shot down."

"He used the 'friend' card." She whispered to the girl beside her, shaking her head.

"After all, it's so hard to find a good friend like you, who you can share anything with." Her expression softened at him.

"Twice! He said it twice!" The girl flinched, feeling sorry for him.

"So, what is it?" She asked. "What is it you have to tell me?" She blinked at him, curious now.

"Ummm…" He looked away from her, then at the ground.

"Poor Kasanoda." The girls continued to feel bad.

"It's too bad."

"Rejected without even given a chance…" Tears appeared in her eyes.

"Well, he _was _going against Mori."

Each word the girls said, he sunk lower and lower into his seat, groaning.

"…" He sighed, before regaining his composure. "Of course we are friends!" He shouted. "We will be best friends forever! Right!" He confessed.

**That **was what he wanted to tell her? She blinked, tilting her head at him. She shrugged, before a smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah~" She hummed, and went back to eating her cake—

"**Bossanova!"** The twins and Honey started to cry.

"**Kasanoda!"** The girls called out, also crying. **"You moved us to tears!"**

"So beautiful!" Even Renge was tearing up.

Suddenly all the girls ran towards them, and started to crowd around our couch. She looked up and glanced at all the women who were quickly surrounding them.

"We will be your friend!" A girl told Cinnamon.

"That was breathtaking."

"So moving!"

"We will be your friends, too, Bossanova!" The twins popped up beside him.

"Let's play kick-the-can together!" Kaoru held up a can.

"I know I'm your sempai, but I can still be your friend!" Honey appeared on the other side of him. "You can even borrow Usa-chan!" He shoved the pink bunny into his face.

Cinnamon sighed as everyone fawned over him, almost suffocating him with their love. Yet he was slightly depressed he didn't get love from the one person he truly wanted it from…

"…" Kyoya stood there, feeling a little bit of sympathy for the man, knowing what he was going through. He sighed and glanced at the bracelet that was still on his wrist, before looking away and pushing his glasses up with a single digit.

Mori sat down at the table behind him. He sighed, and reached up to pinch the bridge between his nose.

"Is something wrong, Mori?" Kyoya asked him, looking at the male beside him.

"It's nothing…" He lied, lowering his hand while his brain started to move and turn inside of his head.

A negative feeling overwhelmed him, and he couldn't help but wonder…

When he was finally able to gather his courage and tell Kagome how he felt—Would the same thing happen to him…?

* * *

Mori was sitting on the couch with Mitsukuni, enjoying his cup of tea while the guest around them fawned over things that the blond beside him did or said. Everyone was doing their own thing, while entertaining the girls who requested them—Except for Kagome. The raven haired male was sitting by the window, sleeping.

But his guests were contented to just sit and watch the cold host from afar, gazing at him in wonder as hearts were around their heads, chatting amongst themselves.

Mori sighed, bringing the cup to rest against his lips as he took a small sip of the warm liquid. Today was a nice day…

"Who is that?" Suddenly everyone in the room went still, causing Mori to pause.

"I don't know."

"He's not a student…" The whispers continued among the girls, causing a commotion in the music room.

Mori looked over to the entrance, and he blinked in surprise, seeing a tall male standing in the door way. The man was rather good looking, if he did say so himself, and seemed to be just a few years older than him. He was wearing a green buttoned up shirt, rolled up to his elbows and completely opened to reveal his black t-shirt underneath. He had regular blue jeans on and sneakers. All and all he was dressed rather casually, with a small grin on his face as he looked around the room, hands in his pockets.

He looked rather odd, compared to everyone else in the room, but he would have to say the most striking thing that caught your attention when you looked at him was his emerald green eyes and long orange hair, tied back at the nape of his neck…

"Welcome to the Host Club. Can I help you?" Kyoya walked up to him, his clipboard tucked under his arm.

"I wanted to request one of the hosts here." He told him.

"Any type in particular you enjoy?" He brought his clipboard up and began to jot some things down. The man didn't say a type, but instead spoke a name—

"Kagome." He spoke the name out as his green orbs locked onto the host that was sleeping by the window. His words caused Kyoya to pause in his writing, surprised.  
Immediately this caught everyone's attention and gossip began to spread like wild fire.

"Another one!"

"Seems Kagome is getting to be quite popular with the guys lately."

"He will probably be shot down, just like Kasanoda." She pouted, feeling sorry for him.

"That's too bad."

"Very well." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "You can wait over by one of the tables and I'll wake up-"

"That's okay Specks." He grinned at him. "I got this." He then stepped forward, going towards the window.

"Specks?" Kyoya blinked, surprised by the familiar nickname. He then just watched the man as he walked away from him, not bothering to stop him.

Mori watched the orange haired man stroll calmly to the sleeping host, and when he reached him, he just stood over him for a moment, looking down at him. Then he reached out, going to wake him—Mori's eyes widened snapping out of his daze, and quickly stood up, going to stop him—but it was too late, his fingers lightly caressed the male's cheek, and it was enough to stir the male from his slumber.

Most of the people in the room flinched, openly wincing in pain at the image of the innocent male trying to wake the sleeping host, knowing what was going to happen, and already picturing it in their minds. Mori on the other hand was staring at him, wondering why he was touching him in such a familiar way…

"Hmm?" Kagome moaned, and slowly opened his eyes, revealing their nice blue shade. He yawned, before blinking and looking over at who woke him.

"**Well, he is dead…"** The twins spoke at the same time.

Yet everyone was shocked at what happened next.

"Hello Kagome." The man greeted with a smile, gently tucking a stand of his raven hair behind his ear.

"S-Shippo?" Kagome stuttered slightly in shock. "What are you doing here?" He then got to his feet, acting as if everything was normal.

"He's not dead yet?" Kaoru spoke the words that was on everyone's mind.

"That's new." Hikaru shrugged.

All the girls and the hosts were both wondering the same thing—Who is this guy?

* * *

All the hosts were gathered around, staring at the table where the orange-haired male, now known as Shippo, was sitting at by himself for the moment. He was waiting while Kagome went to go and get some cake for both of them to eat while they talked.

"So he is an acquaintance of Kagome's?" The girls continued to whisper to each other while they watched from afar.

"Looks like it."

"I wonder how he knows Kagome?" Mori was wondering the same thing. Maybe he was from the bar? Was his first thought.

"You think they are friends?" One of the women asked.

"You think they are more than friends?" Another one had high hopes, hearts in her eyes as her fantasies went wild.

"Poor Mori…" She mumbled, shaking her head as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"…" Mori sighed, feeling several eyes on him, a blush appearing across his nose.

"Here." Kagome said when he finally came back, and placed the cake in front of the man, on the table. A similar cake was in his other hand, for himself. He then plopped into his chair on the other side of the table and began to nibble on his sweet treat.

"German Chocolate!" Shippo called out with a hum of delight. "My favorite!" A big smile was on his face as he took a large bite. "You still know my tastes."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think your sweet tooth would have changed in the time that I haven't seen you."

German Chocolate? Wasn't that Kagome's favorite as well? Remembering. He then paused when something came to his mind.

"_Someone who is very close to me, enjoys it very much"_

"_Close to you?" _

"_He likes it so much, that I guess it kind of rubbed off on me." _

He hummed. Could this be the one he was talking about?

"Why are you here, Shippo?" Kagome asked, glancing at him from across the table.

"Straight to the point, hmm?" He sighed, as if disappointed. "I wanted to sit here and enjoy this cake with you and talk about some things first…" He hummed, putting another bite of cake into his mouth. "So, how have you been?" He changed the subject and started idle chitchat.

"You and I both know you didn't come here just to talk about the weather." He spoke a well known phrase, even though they were not technically talking about the weather, to prove his point.

"Since you put it that way." He sighed, shrugging. "I came to see if you were alright." His he smiled as he looked up from his cake and glanced in our direction. "But it seems we were worried over nothing." He hummed. "In fact, you seem to be enjoying yourself here."

"…" Kagome shrugged.

"I'm sure_ he_ would be surprised to see you in a place like this..." He took the last bite of his cake.

Kagome's eyes widened as he looked at him. "Y-you're not going to tell him, are you?" His words caused the emerald eyed man to laugh.

"What? You embarrassed?" This seemed to amuse him. "I think you being a host, is rather cute and attractive."

"I'm _not_ cute." He growled, biting down hard on the fork that was sticking out of his mouth.

"Of course not." He said in a playful tone. "It's sexy." He jokingly moved his eyebrows up and down while giving a sexual growl in his direction.

Kagome sighed, placing his hand onto his forehead and shaking his head.

"I don't think I ever seen Kagome so relaxed around someone before." The girls were talking again.

"Other than Mori…" The one beside her added. They all nodded.

"…" Mori sighed, feeling a pain in his chest as he continued to watch the two sitting at the table.

"But, let's be serious." The man said, putting his fork down onto his empty plate with a sigh.

"_You_, serious?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "You are never serious about anything."

"I come with a message, from _him_." He said, his face changing from its playful demeanor to something more stoic.

This immediately caught the usually cold host's attention and he paused, looking at him with the same expression.

"He says:…" He paused, closing his eyes, as if remembering. He gave a small cough, adjusting his voice. "_These fools are wasting my time, and it seems I may be delayed longer than expected._" His pitch became something more deep and cold. "_I'm sure you can handle it, but try not to get too depressed while we are away._" His voice changed into a softer tone when he spoke those words. "_I believe you are not incompetent, but you have a habit of causing trouble for me." _He sighed. "_If I return and I find out you have caused further problems for me, you will be severely __punished_." Shippo opened his eyes and shrugged.

"…" A small smile appeared on Kagome's face as he looked down at his cake. "That sounds just like him…"

There was silence between them. Yet even though it was quiet, there was a certain air about them, that it seemed as if they were speaking to each other without really saying anything. The aura around them spoke of such familiarity and relaxation. They were calmly enjoying each other's company without needing to really say anything at all.

Seeing the perfect scene, Mori then began to doubt the relationship he had with Kagome…

They seemed so in tune. He was sure that such a bond that they have with each other has never, and probably wouldn't happen with him. It just seemed so impossible.

Yet Mori was too blind to see that such a bond—if not a stronger one—has already been linked between Kagome and him. Calming scenes such as this one, happens on a regular base between the two hosts, if not every time they are together…

He was too lost in his own doubt to see it—but that doesn't mean a certain brown eyed, very observant, cute blonde didn't notice it…

Mitsukuni glanced up at his cousin, easily seeing the inner struggle he was going through with himself. He smiled, and shook his head slightly, before glancing back at the clueless raven haired male, sitting at the table with his guest.

He wished that both of them would be able to see what he did, and figure it out soon…

"..." The orange haired guest glanced at the watch that was placed on his wrist, and frowned, which was unusual for him. He wasn't at the club for long, but he seemed like a very cheerful person…

"You have to leave?" Kagome immediately knew, that could be the reason that he would make such a face.

"Yeah…" He sighed, and slowly stood up from his seat.

"Already?" His blue eyes blinked up at him.

"You going to miss me?" He smiled at him, putting his hand over his chest. "I'm touched." Kagome just huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't pout." He hummed. "The deal is a very tough and difficult negotiation,_ he_ will need me there. I can only be gone for so long." He told him. "Though I did **love** our_ personal_ time together—sadly, it has to end. I have to get back as soon as possible."

"I know." He sighed. "But if that's all you had to do, you could have just called."

"Well, if someone had a phone…" He pointed out, and took the steps needed to stand besides his sitting from. "But that doesn't matter. I wanted to see you in person anyway." He purred. "Thank you for the yummy cake." He smiled. He then bent down and whispered—"I love you…" An almost unnoticeable pink blush appeared on the usually cold male's face— Suddenly the sly man planted a kiss on Kagome's cheek, hearts floating around his head.

Mori's eyes widened in surprise at his actions, and the women in the room squealed in delight.

"**He is dead now…"** The twins were betting on it—

"Get out of here, Shippo." Kagome softly put his hand onto his chest, and turned his head away from him. He laughed, hearts of joy still floating around his head as he looked down at him.

"Don't be that way~" He whined. "I love you~" He teased, and wrapped his arms around his head, smothering him against his chest. "I'll miss you~"

"…" Kagome just sighed, and gave in, allowed him to hug him. "I'll miss you too."

"Interesting…" Kyoya was writing down on his clipboard.

"**How come Kagome hasn't beat him up yet!"**

Not only the twins, but everyone else who has ever known Kagome, has never seen something like this before. He hugged him, and even kissed him, and his face wasn't colored black and blue?

"…" Mori shifted his weight, feeling slightly uneasy as he watched the scene.

After saying his farewells Shippo began to leave her, walking away. His hands placed into his pockets. He was never really the best at goodbyes, so he tried to make it as short and yet sill playful. It was so him, and she could understand why he did it.

They were apart for so long—They finally got back together and it seemed like no time at all they had to leave, and go on a business trip. Once again leaving her alone…

If he stayed any longer, they probably would both end up tearing up by the end of it…

"Goodbye Shippo." Kagome slowly got from her seat, and waved to him.

Shippo paused in his retreat at hearing her goodbye. He turned, flashing her a bright smile as he waved to her. The sunlight coming from the window shone on his body, almost making it glow heavenly, as he laughed happily. Kagome's eyes widened at the scene, for in that moment, the Shippo she knew from when he was a small kit came back to her mind.

A warmth filled her, and her eyes softened at him. She watched his back as he continued on his way to the exit, leaving her behind yet again…

She sighed and lowered her head once he was gone. Looked like she would have to stay here a little bit longer—

"**Hmmmm…."** The hosts suddenly popped up around her, staring at her intensely. They all had curious grins on their faces.

"Who-" Hikaru started.

"Was that?" Kaoru finished.

"**Spill." **They commanded, eyes glowing.

"Sorry." She turned the other direction and started walking. "Not telling—" She paused in mid-step when they reappeared in front of her.

"Come on Gome-chan~" Honey put on his cute face, eyes large with flowers floating around his head. "Pawe~ese?"

"…" She stared into his deep brown eyes—She then sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Damnit."

"**Yeah~!"** The twins gave Honey a High-Five in congratulations. **"Way to go Honey!"**

"Good idea-" Kaoru

"Using Honey, Boss." Hikaru finished, both of them patting the prince on the back.  
"I knew it would work." Tamaki nodded, a pleased smile on his face, his hand under his chin. "Even Kagome isn't immune to Honey's cuteness…"

"Well if you guys really want to know." She huffed. They all grouped together before her, waiting to hear her—"He was an ex-lover of mine."

Everyone instantly lost color, turning ghost white in shock. The entire room went completely still, a small breeze blowing around them.

"Yeah." She reached up and ran her fingers threw her hair and looked away. "The _sex_ was _fantastic_…" The mention of the word sex caused several members of the club to turn completely red. "But I was forced to break it off- He cheated on me with a _**woman**_…"  
Everyone's jaw, except for Kyoya, dropped to the floor in shock, though the glasses wearing host mouth was slightly ajar.

"…" She stared at them seriously, but after a few moments, her mask cracked. "Pfftt!" She chuckled. "You guys are so gullible!" She then began to laugh uncontrollably. "You mean you guys can't tell when someone is _joking_? That's pretty sad…" She was bent over, a hand on her stomach, while the other was on her knee, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes. "Shippo is just an old friend of mine!"

Hell, even just thinking about her son like that was pretty creepy…

They all released a sigh at the same time.

"I see." Tamaki nodded. "I see." He repeated. "He was just joking!" He chuckled. "Ah, _commoner's _wit is so funny."

"I didn't even know-" Kaoru shrugged.

"Kagome _could_ joke." Hikaru mirrored his brother, looking at him in question.

"Is it just me, or has Gome-chan been laughing a lot more lately?" Honey pointed it out, looking to the others for conformation.

"I think you are right." Haruhi nodded, looking at Kagome.

"We _have_ been hearing him laugh-" Hikaru.

"A lot resonantly." Kaoru.

"**Did he use to laugh before?"** They couldn't recall ever hearing the usual cold male laugh when they first met him.

"I think it means that Gome-chan has finally started to trust us and relax~" Honey giggled, happy.

"Yeah…" Mori nodded.

Everyone looked towards her, watching she wiped away the tears from her eyes and sighed. Everyone's expression changed into a warmer look, and smiled at her.

"That was fun…" She took deep breathes, refilling her lungs back with much needed air. "…" Looking to the window, the last image of Shippo, of his bright smiling face as he waved goodbye, reappeared in her mind. Her eyes softened, and a rare smile showed on her face.

"_I love you…" He whispered into her ear so no one else would hear. "Mother…"_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 12! I had fun with it. Tell me what you guys think!

Oh, and a shout out to—

_**Kagome-is-kool-2**_

_**Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu**_

_**Lilac Wolf**_

Who noticed the parody of Dr. Tran! XD I love those videos!

Everybody loves Dr. Tran~

He once saved my life, by rescuing me from a mountain lion, fighting it off with just a toothbrush and dental floss. He also killed the nice little old lady next door, using only a lawn chair and a piece of bacon— just because she gave him a weird look…

Why? Well, because nobody messes with Dr. Tran or he will… **Fuck you up**!

Nobody _fucks you up_ like **Dr. Tran**! He has a PH.D in **kicking **_your__** ass**_!


	13. Spring Break

Unbeta-ed

_**Story**_

Kagome was sleeping, like she always seemed to be doing. Her hands were placed behind her head, as her ankles were crossed and her body was laid out. Her back felt nice and warm, pressed against the wooden tiles that were dried and baked from being out in the sun all day. Her skin was being kissed by the light of the sun, tanning what little exposure she allowed it to touch, as her eyes were closed and she was enjoying how the fresh air filled her lungs and softly brushed across her clothing and hair.

"Kagome!" Her female friend, Haruhi, called up to her, catching her attention.

"Hmm?" She replied with a hum. She didn't bother to get up, or even open her eyes, too comfortable to even move a single muscle.

"Are you just going to stay up on the roof all spring break?" She asked, curious.

"I might…" Was her only answer, as a deep sigh escaped her lips and her chest deflated with the loss of air. Today was perfect. So nice, peaceful, and relaxing. Nothing could possibly happen that would change her happy mood-

Suddenly the wind picked up, as if she was inside of a tornado, whipping her hair and clothes about.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath and snapped her eyes open. Just a few feet above her, hovered a very large transport helicopter, its blades spinning so fast they were nothing but blurs—She glared at the offending metal contraption, spotting a very familiar idiot leaning out of the door way, tears of worry in his eyes."Jinxed it." Ffffffffffff—

"HAURHI!" The idiot king was heard beyond the loud roaring of the helicopters blades spinning at high speed. "DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU!" The speakers giving a screech so strong, that it almost burst her eardrums. "KAGOME!" He shouted "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU RUFFIAN!" His tears doubled in size. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!"

"Nothing…" She dully spoke, sighing. She wasn't even near her. She groaned and slowly closed her eyes again.

And there goes her peace and relaxation…

* * *

"Oh my~" Misuzu exclaimed as he looked upon the new arrivals. All the hosts were standing before him inside of his pension, in the dining area. "What strapping young men you are!" He was wiggling, moving his body back and forth excitedly, as if dancing to music that only he could hear. "These hunks must be here for Haruhi!" He sounded as if he was one hundred percent sure of this fact. "After all, she already brought one gorgeous man here with her." His cheeks turned a nice rosy color.

All the hosts looked over at her, and she just shrugged, throwing off the new attention they were giving her—and some glares from a certain blond prince—as if they were nothing.

"He is an old friend of Ranka's." Kyoya informed them. "They use to work together at the same shop, years ago."

"Well, of course, _you_ would know." Tamaki huffed in the glasses wearing spy's direction.

Kagome sighed, before looking over her shoulders, staring at the assortments placed on the shelf behind the bar counter, and frowned.

If only Misuzu served alcohol…

She never drank before, but if there ever was a need to start, now would probably be as good of a time as any. She sighed, feeling a headache starting to form, when the annoying sound that was Tamaki's voice rang in her ears. Why did he have to show up? She questioned, looking up at the ceiling. It was spring break and she was supposed to be taking this time to relax…

When she moved her vision back down, a familiar figure standing above the rest of the group, as everyone was huddled in front of the bar counter, caught her attention and she smirked. She then took the few steps that was needed to close the distance between them, and she leaned against the counter top.

"Hey." She called to him, to catch his attention.

"…" He blinked, before looking down at her. When his grey orbs saw her standing beside him, his expression softened and he nodded at her.

Oh well, she had Mori. So not having anything to wash out the aftertaste that was 'Tamaki' didn't bother her too much. She has passed out around him more than any alcohol could ever accomplish anyway…

"Haru-chan, why are you and Gome-chan here?" Honey asked, looking up at her with his large brown eyes while holding his stuffed rabbit. Instead of Haruhi answering, Kyoya suddenly became the source of all things, and was flapping his gums, spilling all that he knew.

"Ranka is away on business, and while he is gone, he was worried about Haruhi, and so he decided to allow her to spend her spring break here." He hummed, pushing up his glasses. "I can only speculate why Kagome is here, but I would have to say Ranka also had a hand in him coming along, to feel even more secure with Haruhi being placed here."

It was really quite strange and didn't suit him—Was their some kind of benefit for him in telling everyone all that he knew, which probably took a lot of hours and man power to find out? Maybe he was just showing off…

"So this is the 'plans' that you had?" Mori bent down slightly, and looked at her.

"Yes." Kagome nodded. "I did not want to say no to you, Mori," Her words caused a small dash of pink to go across his nose. "But Ranka asked me first."

It was true, she already said that she would stay here and look after Haruhi for spring break, so she felt bad when Mori called a little bit later and asked if she wanted to go to Switzerland with him and Honey…

She sighed.

"Take her in, he says. I couldn't refuse!" Misuzu spoke. "I still can't afford to hire any employees so having Haruhi and _gorgeous _Kagome here has helped me out a lot." He began to giggle to himself, his face flushing red. "I even made the apron that Haruhi is wearing myself!" He announced with a smile, motioning towards the dazed girl in exaggeration. Everyone clapped and commented on a wonderful job he did. "I also made this fabulous matching vest for Kagome…" He hummed, trailing off slightly with a frown. "But he refused to wear it." He gave a small pout, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"…" Kagome sighed, feeling a large amount of eyes staring in her direction.

It was true. He did make something for her, but she had to refuse. Something like a tight vest would only insinuate her chest, and expose the fact that she had one.

"So, does that mean that Gome-chan is working here too?" Honey innocently asked.

Yet his question made several light bulbs flicker amongst the crowd, and she couldn't help but notice the grins and smiles she was receiving, one pair of brothers in particular that she didn't like the look of, as their Cheshire-cat grins were stretched from ear to ear.

They were up to something…

Then after several long moments of tense silence, it happened. The idiot popped up beside her, and said something.

"Kagome~" He called to her with a smile, pointing to the ceiling, as if he just struck a brilliant idea. "Go fetch me some tea."

Without even looking in his direction, her arm moved in reflex and extended out in a quick blur, his face making a sickening crack as her fist made contact. His body went flying in the air from the unexpected impact, only to land several feet away, directly on top of a table that a nice couple was occupying. The woman gave a small scream in surprise while her companion went to her side and hugged her to him protectively, looking at the man who disrupted their meal, with an expression somewhere between confusion and anger.

"Fetch that, idiot…" She gave a satisfied huff in his direction.

And so, Misuzu pushed us all out of the pension and forced us to stay outside in the yard, so we wouldn't disturbed any more of his guests…

* * *

"A job, huh?" Kaoru hummed, sitting at the table along with his brother, Honey, Tamaki, and Haruhi.

"So that's why you turned down our invitation to go to Bali, is it?" Hikaru spoke, taking a sip of his tea.

"And we asked her to go with us to Switzerland." Honey hugged Usa-chan tighter to his chest.

"Yeah." Mori nodded from his standing position behind Honey.

"I don't have a passport." Haruhi reminded them why she had to decline their offers.

"Which is why I suggested that you go to one of my family's domestic resorts." Kyoya then added. "At a discount."

"Of course…" Kagome mumbled under her breath, as she stood beside Mori, a plate of cake in her hand. She stared at Kyoya's back, as he sat at a different table by himself. "But Haruhi." She muffled out while a huge bite of cake was sticking out of the side of her cheek. "Wow~" She gave an impressed whistle, after finally swallowing the piece, not bothering to chew. "You sure are the popular one, aren't cha'?"

"?" The girl looked over at her, unsure of what she meant.

"All these guys inviting you to all these places with them…" She added so that she understood, but then she smirked, deciding to tease her a little bit. "But I am the one who was picked to spend spring break with her, so I must be special, huh?" She winked at her.

"…" Haruhi stared down at her lap, a small dash of pink going across her nose.

She looked so cute like that...

"You are not special!" Tamaki stood up from his chair and pointed at her, making Kagome blink in surprise by his sudden outburst. "I'm the special one!"

"Oh, you are _special_ alright." Her mumbled comment caused the twins to laugh, Hikaru almost choking on his tea.

"All of you should be ashamed!" He moved his finger so that it landed on everyone in a wide swooping motion. "Asking Haruhi to hang out with you like that by yourselves!" He huffed. "I work so hard as your president, day in and day out, to come up with plans so that all of us can enjoy together…" He collapsed onto the grassy floor in a slight depression. "You guys are so selfish~" He began to whine. "I wanted to hang out with Haruhi too~!" He lifted his head and stared up at the sky, tears streaming down his face.

Yet everyone just ignored his random exaggerated mood swings, and went on with their conversation.

"We tried to call you." Kaoru looked towards Haruhi.

"You turned off your cell again, didn't you?" Hikaru frowned slightly in her direction.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten."

"Cell?" Tamaki paused in his hissy fit and lowered his head to look at them, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. "You have a cellphone?"

"Yeah." Haruhi reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone, as did the twins to show him. The dumbfounded prince slowly crawled towards them on his knees before peeking over the table and staring at their phones.

"We leant her one of ours." Kaoru told him.

"We are on each other's top five." Hikaru gloated.

"Top five?" Tamaki stood up, holding a napkin with scribbles on it: _Daddy = Friend_. "Daddy's get to be on the top five—right?"

"Yeah, right." She gave him a dull expression as she coldly shot him down.

Kagome smirked when she saw the king lower himself back down onto the grass.

"We tried to give Kagome one—" Kaoru started to say.

"But he refused." Hikaru shrugged.

"More like he swiped it out of our hand and stomped on it..." Kaoru corrected.

"Repeatedly." Hikaru added. Everyone was now staring at her, wondering what her explanation was for it.

"Cellphones are the devil." Was all she said.

Most of the group gave her a deadpanned expression, wondering if she was really serious about what she just said.

"…" She just shrugged, shoving another large bite of cake into her mouth.

She was just joking of course, but that doesn't mean she still couldn't have fun watching them think she was serious…

She didn't have a cellphone, because she has gotten use to not having one from her adventures in the past. Once she came back for good, she never got into them. She likes to have a least one area of space where she could be alone to think. If it was something important, they can leave a message with Saka. The bar is where she spends most of her time anyway.

"This is all nice and everything guys, but…" Haruhi stood up from her seat, catching everyone's attention. "Will you please go home now?" She looked over at everyone with pleading eyes. "We will see each other again after spring break is over anyway, won't we?" She sighed. "We're all free to spend our vacations however we want, right?"

Yet Kagome could feel something was wrong, and a shadow appeared, wielding a sharp utensil, prodding the thin bubble that was surrounding innocent Haruhi from the embarrassment that is the 'host club' stalking her all spring break.

"School rule number 9:" The shadow lord pulled out his portable school rule book from his pocket, smirking as his glasses gave off their sinister sheen. Does he really carry a rule book with him wherever he goes? "Part-time work is prohibited."

"Eh?" This new information turned the poor girl ghostly white, as she struggled to form words. "Umm…" She stuttered. "R-really?"

Kagome saw the bubble weaken, about ready to burst. She felt sorry for Haruhi, knowing that other than the weekend, this is the only time she could spend away from the club—

Yet here they are, after she already refused to be with them once—trying their best to seek their way in, to spend spring break with her.

"Did you hear? That girl has a job without the school's permission!" Kaoru spoke out. Both twins having a creepy look on their faces as they whispered to each other.

"My, she has some nerve, huh?" Hikaru joined in on the threat, that is exposing Haruhi's secret that she got a job for spring break—

The bubble had three sharp object poking at its surface, and Kagome flinched as she watched. She could swear that she could feel something poking her as well. She reached up, rubbing her arm, as if to brush away the tingling sensation she was getting.

Something didn't feel right…

"It's nice to come out to Karuizawa once in a while, to get out of the heat, huh?" Honey spoke as he was hanging over Mori's shoulder, looking at the open Karuizawa guidebook that was in his cousin's hands.

"…" Mori gave a soft hum in response, agreeing.

"…?" Kagome paused in her nibbling, feeling someone's gaze on her. She glanced to her side, and her blue orbs locked onto smoky grey. She smirked, noticing that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, and teased him by winking at him- his cheeks flushed slightly, embarrassed that he was caught, and quickly looked back towards the book.

"I _have _gotten tired of going overseas." Kyoya pointed out, as he pushed up his glasses with his index finger.

Another shadow hovered around Haruhi, poking her weakening bubble. Sweat was pouring off the girl's body, nervous.

"It is true." Tamaki hummed, placing his hand under his chin. "You are free to spend your vacation however you want." He smiled sweetly. "In which case you have no grounds to stop us from staying here as well~!"

Pop! Kagome could hear the frail bubble finally burst—

"N-noOooOooOooooOoo~!" Haruhi yelled into the sky, gripping her head tightly in frustration. "Ughhhh." She groaned, collapsing onto the grassy floor in defeat.

Wait—

Kagome paused, feeling a chill go down her spine, her last bite of cake just an inch away from her mouth. Tamaki is staying here…?

Crack! The thick plate that was held in her hand, cracked at her thumb, revealing a small spider web of veins around it.

All week-?

Creek-Pop! Smaller veins started to spread around her thumb as she pressed harder on the plate, the once small crack began to spread, splitting the fine china in half.

"**Hey, Kagome!"** The twins turned towards her, smirking.

"Fetch us some food." Kaoru ordered.

"And tea." Hikaru added.

Pop!

And then Kagome lost all sense of control, as her own bubble burst…

"Yes sirs…" She rose up from the shadows, appearing between them, a huge plate of food in one hand, while the other held a plate full of tea and cups. A tick appeared on the side of her head as she smiled sweetly at them. "Here you go~" She lifted the trays over their head and dumped the containments over them—The twins paused, before looking at each other, their minds not quite registering what has happened yet, one covered in food, and the other was doused in liquid.

"I'm not—" She flipped over the table, causing everyone to step back, surprised by her sudden outburst. "Working here!" She gave a shout as she lifted the table over her head, her heated stare focusing on the twins, who were cowering behind the blond host.

"**We're sorry! We're sorry!"** The twins pleaded. **"We was only kidding."**

"Don't hide behind me!" Tamaki had tears rolling down his cheeks, he was frozen in fear, too afraid to even move as he stared at the heated rage that was Kagome.

"**Kagome hates you most—" **With each word they spoke, she stomped closer and closer to them. **"So while he is killing you, we will sneak away." **

"I'm not a sacrifice!" He screeched, shouting at them over his shoulder.

"RaaaHhHHHhH!" She screamed as she rose above them like a demon, lifting the table high above her head.

"AhHHhhhHh!" The trio screamed out as well in fear, hugging each other as they cried.

A bowl of food suddenly appeared directly in front of Kagome's face, and she paused. Her nose twitched.

"Is that oden?" She snapped out of her crazy mode instantaneously as she stared down at the hot bowl.

"Yes." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Mmmm…" Without even thinking she let go of the table and reached out, grabbing the bowl, yet it didn't fall on her, for Mori had a good grip on it, holding it up with one hand as he stood behind her, keeping it frozen in the air. "Oden~" She then sat down and began to eat the food, as if everything was normal and she wasn't just about to murder three people.

"…" The trio looked at the pair, their faces still wet with tears, yet this time it was from joy. They were saved!

"You are lucky I knew his favorite food, and distracted him." Kyoya began to scribble down on a small note pad, his glasses gleaming. "You now owe me one." Kyoya smirked, finding the whole thing slightly amusing. Though he would never admit such a thing out loud…

"…" Mori slowly lowered the table, placing it onto the ground.

If there was one thing the club learned from that moment is:

A wild host is still a wild host, no matter how tame it may seem…

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'd like to let all of you stay here, but unfortunately, I only have one guest room available." Misuzu told them, truly upset by this.

"Just one room, you say?" Tamaki hummed, putting his hand under his chin in thought. "What else can be done?" He smiled, pointing to himself. "It seems we have no choice, and I, the president, will have to represent everyone, and graciously accept the room-"

"Tama-chan, no fair!" Honey spoke up, tears in the corner of his eyes as he hugged his bunny to his chest, upset.

"That is just selfish." Hikaru said, the twins appearing on the other side of the prince.

"We want to hang out with Haruhi too~" Kaoru gave a small whine, the twins repeating the same exact thing Tamaki just said not too long ago to them.

"Ugh~" Their words hit him and caused the young blond to flinch. "Am I being unfair?" The seed of doubt the twin's planted started to sprout within the foolish King, falling for their tricks. "Am I selfish?" He was mumbling to himself, unsure.

"Hey, boss." Hikaru spoke up. "We just came up with a fun game. Want to play with us?" He innocently asked, both of them grinning.

"We call it 'Guestroom refreshing job contest in Karuizawa'." Kaoru was the one who spoke this time.

"We'll work all day here at this pension, since they are shorthanded." Hikaru began.

"And whoever leaves the best impression on Misuzu-san gets to stay as the guest." Kaoru finished, revealing their scheme.

"Sounds like fun!" Misuzu popped up, an excited look on his face as purple roses floated around his head. "Yes! If the one who I choose as most refreshing stays here, then it will undoubtedly lead to increased popularity for my pension!" He went into manager mode, thinking about the amount of new guests the little charade will bring to him, along with their money. "I'm going to work you to the bone!" He proudly admitted with a bright smile, winking towards the group as he pointed at them. Kagome looked around from her sitting position, before pointing to herself. Her too? "Until I make my decision, I will not treat you as guests!"

Kagome groaned, already feeling that this was a bad idea…

* * *

"Can I take your order…" She held back the growl that was rumbling in her chest, as a vain appeared above her eyebrow. "Madam-?" She hissed out, the pencil in her hand almost snapping from the presser it was under as she held it to her notepad.

A very bad idea…

"I would like some water…" She could tell that she was angry, and decided not to order anything and just get some water. "I'm not done looking—"

"Take all the time you need." She huffed, and turned away from her with a snarl. "Stupid woman can't make up her mind." She mumbled under her breath, not even caring that the woman heard her. The lady gave huff at her rudeness, turning her head away.

Kagome paused on her way back to the counter, and glanced over to one of the tables by the window. She saw Haruhi sitting at it, and a look of concern took over her angry expression, seeing the tired look in the young girls eyes as she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Haruhi was tired, Kagome knew this. The stress of the members of the club being here, along with her work was a little too much at one time, so Kagome decided to help out and actually work around the pension to give her a break… for now.

Placing her notepad in one of the pockets on her apron, she went over to the counter. Sitting on it was a huge metal tray, that she easily picked up with one hand. On the tray was several plates of warm food that was waiting for her to place on the correct table for the customer. She then began walking toward the round table with a couple sitting at it, tray firmly in hand.

She still refused to wear the vest Misuzu made for her, and decided to just wear a waist apron, to hold her note pad and pen, and other necessities she might need while waiting on the guests.

"Here is your food, sorry for the wait." She placed the large metal tray on the round table, and began placing the food randomly out on display at the table. There was over five plates she had to put on the wooden surface.

"Ummm." The man raised his hand, holding up his finger to catch her attention as she was about to leave. He looked down at the food in confusion, then back up at her. "This is obviously not ours, there's too much, and it is not what we ordered-"

"This is what you ordered." She plainly stated, staring down at him. He looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head.

"No its—"

"This is _**exactly**_ what you ordered." She loomed over him, glaring down at his sitting form, and he flinched at the aura of death that was coming off of her.

"Oh, look at that!" He looked back at the food. "Looks like I was mistaken! It **is** our food—"

"And you are going to eat every bit of it." Kagome hissed, staring down at him as if he were nothing but a bug.

"…" He gulped, looking down at all the plates before him, enough food to easily fill seven people. The woman with him also paled.

"And when you are finished, you are going to tip me _very _**generously** for all the trouble you gave me." She stated matter-of-fact, watching the male squirm in his chair by her stare. "Now that the problem has been settled." She flashed him a bright smile, as if she wasn't just threatening him moments before. "Thank you for staying at Pension Misuzu and have a _nice_ day~!" She turned on her heels, huffing.

Jackass…

* * *

Kagome was walking with another tray filled with dirty dishes in each hand, held high, so she would not hit any of the customers sitting at the tables—

"Excuse me, waiter?" One of the girls, at a table that held three women, called to her, to catch her attention. She paused, before walking in their direction to see what they wanted.

"Yes?" If they called her over for more water, she was sure their bladders were going to burst. What is the deal with the women here and ordering so much damn water—

"Our food was not prepared correctly." She told her. "My steak is obviously rare when I ordered well-done and my friends are-"

"You have a problem with my food?" She asked, taking it personally.

"You're food?" She repeated. "But the cook is the one who-"

"You don't like the way my food is made?" She looked down at her, a tick of annoyance appearing above her brow as she continued to hold the trays up, even as they began to shake with her temper flaring up. "My food not good enough for you?" A flaming aura appeared around her form, her jaw clinching in anger as she gave the woman a hate-filled glare.

"No! Its fine! Perfect, even!" She quickly changed her tone.

"Oh." Her anger subsided and she looked down at her. "So there's no problem?"

"No-no!" She shook her head. "We just wanted some more water, didn't we, girls?"

"**Yes!" **They all agreed, nodding.

"I see." She knew they wanted water—what's the deal with all the guests wanting so much water? They trying to drink all the Earth's supply in one day?

Placing one of the trays on top of the other, she reached out and grabbed the pitcher of water that was already sitting at the table. She poured what little of the liquid she could, in the already full glasses, before sitting the pitcher back down with a thump.

Looking up, she noticed that Misuzu was looking at her. He was using his two index fingers, making his face into a huge smile, then winked at her, trying to remind her to smile, and be pleasant-

"Thank you for staying at Pension Misuzu and have a _nice_ **fucking **day~!" She said with a smile.

* * *

"Here is your tea." She slammed the cup down onto the table, causing some of the liquid to splash on the wooden surface, and she glaring down at the man sitting before her, a dark flaming aura of hate flaring up around her.

"Thank you." Kyoya had a pleased smirk on his face, obviously enjoying himself. He reached out and took the cup, drinking from it gracefully.

She raised her hands in a choking motion, up to his throat, wondering what it would feel like to kill him in that exact moment.

"You should sit down, you've been working hard." His comment caused her to pause in her murderous intent and look down at him, surprised. She glanced down at the empty chair sitting across from him, and shrugged, plopping down into it without complaint—She pause, and looked down at the chair, when she noticed that it wobbled underneath her, unbalanced. She shrugged, deciding that it didn't matter, and ignored it. Every now and then it would rock, unsteady from her movements. She looked down at his table, and noticed the cake she brought him minutes ago had not even been touched yet. "You can have it, if you want." He offered, noticing her stare.

She reached out and without question took the plate, and began to eat. After placing a bite into her mouth, she paused—doesn't Kyoya hate sweet things? She questioned to herself. Then why did he order a cake…

A soft breeze blew at that moment, and she couldn't stop herself from taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, her thoughts leaving her—

She leaned back and the chair shifted, causing her jump in surprise. She glared down at the four-legged furniture. This chair was starting to annoy her now…

"If I'm not mistaken, your 'refreshing points' are in the negatives." He teased.

"It does not matter, I am not playing the game." She growled, looking up from the chair, and placing another bite of cake into her mouth.

"Oh?" This fact seemed to interest him. "Then why are you working?" He asked, curious.

"…" She opened her eyes, and looked through the window, into the pension. She saw Haruhi still sitting at her table, enjoying her break.

"That is very noble of you." Kyoya smirked, seeing where he was looking at. "That is not like you."

"I can be kind and compassionate." She pointed out.

"Not to your customers, it seems." He smiled behind his cup as he took another sip of his tea.

"Shut up." She hissed, nibbling on her cake. "Besides, aren't you behind in points too?" She noticed.

"I am not playing either." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Even if I did win, it wouldn't do me any good to stay at this pension by myself." He confessed. "I am just going to stay here and watch as much as I want, then leave for the cottage when I start to get uninterested." He hummed. "Watching you work amuses me, so I might not go back for a while longer…"

"So you are stalking me now, specks?" She teased.

"The way you treat your guests is an entertaining show, that is all I meant by it."

"I am not a T.V, you know-" She paused, something he said before catching her attention. "What cottage?"

"Oh, you don't know?" He lowered his cup back down onto the table. "Everyone has a cottage within the area, including me." He began naming off the addresses in which the other member's family had.

If they all have their own places they could stay, why are they fighting for the one room in the pension? Kagome questioned, a deadpanned expression on her face. They are all idiots…

"Where's is your cottage at in this area, Kagome?" Kyoya asked. "I do not doubt that you have one here too…"

"It's over at the—" She paused, catching herself just before she made a huge mistake. "You almost got me." She sighed. "You will have to try better than that."

"Oh, no, seems you caught me." Yet he did not seemed concerned by it, in fact he knew it was probably a low chance she would slip up a reveal where she could stay at. In fact, he never even put down his tea during the whole exchange.

"Even if I told you, it wouldn't matter much, I most likely won't be spending the night there anyway." She confessed. This new information caught his attention more and he paused in his drinking.

"Hmm? What do you mean."

"I don't like being surrounded by servants, being waited on hand and foot." She took her last bite of cake, shoving it into her mouth. "That's why I'm staying at where I am now, while _he_ is gone and I am at school…" She was mostly talking to herself. "Not only that, but the apartment is a lot closer to the bar then the mansion." She placed her empty plate back down on the table—she wobbled when the chair tilted to the other side, from her shift in weight.

Stupid chair…

"Apartment…?" Kyoya mumbled to himself, slightly surprised. He made sure to put this new information in his mind, to write down for later.

"Yeah, its empty though." Her shoulders slumped as she looked away from him, and towards the trees. "I get lonely when I go there, and I can't sleep at night by myself. It is too quiet." Her eyes fogged over in thought, remembering all the nights she ended up tossing and turning, only to get up for school, not having a wink of sleep the whole night. "Hopefully it will be different here and I can get some rest. The birds and other natural noise is a lot more comforting to me and might help." She paused, glancing at the glasses wearing host who was sitting beside her, staring at her with much interest. Something else was also stirring deep within his dark orbs as she confessed all of this to him. Was that—She paused—concern? A smile appearing on her face as her expression softened. "I don't know why I am telling you this." She told him the truth as she stared at him, the emotions that were giving away through his eyes flickered and finally faded as he turned his head away from her. He cleared his throat before taking another sip of his tea.

"Is that why you sleep so much at school?" He asked, glancing at her out of the corner of her eyes, to gage her reaction, as he continued to drink.

"So you _have_ been stalking me." She tried to lighten the mood.

"The fact that you sleep through ninety percent of your school time, including most club hours, is no secret."

"Hmm." She shrugged, neither denying or admitting this fact, though it was obviously true. "…" And so, like that, the conversation faded. We both sat at the table for several long minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

Another soft breeze blew by, and she closed her eyes, sighing in contentment as the smell of coffee filled her senses, relaxing her. She had to hold back a groan when she leaned back and the chair below her gave a wobble from her movement.

Stupid chair….

* * *

"Who do you think is going to win?" Kyoya's voice spoke up, after the long silence.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she nibbled on a breadstick, looking over to him, seeing that he had a gleam in his eyes.

"Shall we bet on it?" He offered.

"No thank you." She refused. She was obviously at a clear disadvantage. "I don't like betting…" She then added. "With you." If he was the one to offer, he knows something she does not.

"Don't be so quick to object." He looked at her. "It's easy to tell from just a glance, who will win." He hummed, placing his hand underneath his chin. "Honey is more 'cute' then 'refreshing' don't you think? Not the type that Misuzu is looking for." Guess that means his out—"Tamaki might be a good choice, but he's too heated up about winning the contest. He's flat-out sweltering." Down went Tamaki—"Ordinarily, you'd figure it's Hikaru and Kaoru…" A loud snap caught her attention, and she looked over, into the back yard. "However, we have a dark horse." Kyoya was also looking in the direction of the sound.

"Mori?" Kagome mumbled under her breath when she spotted the tall and tan host, her grip on her breadstick loosened and it slipped from her grasp, falling on to the floor, forgotten. He was shirtless, chopping firewood, with long and broad swing downward—Snap, the log was split in half. He sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow with his arm, before taking a large swig of a bottle of water, to cool his thirst.

Why is he chopping firewood?

"Plus 20 points~!" Misuzu popped up, his cheeks red as he smiled in delight at the sight.

"Yes." Kyoya nodded. "Mori." He looked over to her, and she had to force herself to stop looking at the sight that was Mori, showing off his body for all to see. After she pried her gaze from the scene, she reached over and grabbed another breadstick from the basket in the middle of the table. The one she was eating moments before, lost on the floor. "However, if Honey drops out, Mori will back out too." He told her. "He's only in this to tag along with him to begin with, after all."

"Which means…" Hikaru spoke up. Both her and Kyoya glanced over, seeing the twins leaning against the railing of the porch.

"That we are going to win." Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

"The contest hasn't been decided yet." Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses with his finger. "There are many ways to make this game more interesting."

"Huh? Are you thinking about assisting his highness, Kyoya?" Kaoru seemed to find this exciting.

"Even so, we don't intend to lose." Hikaru stood by his brother, a grin on his face.

"…" Kyoya just gave a small huff, shrugging his shoulders.

Kagome sighed, stuffing the last of the bread into her mouth. Why can't they just leave things alone? She asked, glancing back over towards where Mori was still chopping firewood, yet frowned when she saw he was no longer there—

The chair underneath her tipped to the other side and she growled, looking down at the stupid furniture below her.

She hated this damn chair—

She gave a small yelp in surprise when she was suddenly lifted up into the air, chair and all. She glanced over to the other side, and had to blink when her eyes met the familiar sight of dark grey, a hint of amusement dancing within them at her reaction, as he smiled at her.

"Mori!" The strong host was easily hold her up with one hand, high as his shoulders, similar to how she was carrying her tray of plates. "What are you doing?" She asked, her surprise fading as she raised an eyebrow at him, now curious.

"Fixing the chair." He stated as he began walking down the porch stairs and into the back yard.

She could hear the cheers of amazement coming from inside the pension, the females all admiring Mori and his feet of strength that he could only achieve while shirtless. He then softly placed the chair down onto the grassy floor without so much as a grunt of struggle—

"20 more refresher points for Mori!" Misuzu popped up once again, giggling in delight as he twirled around.

"…" Kagome stood up from the chair, so that Mori could begin fixing the legs. Her eyes focused in on his muscles, and how they moved and flexed as he was working.

As she watched the hard working host, she began to feel sorry that he was going to end up dropping out of the contest.,.

* * *

Kagome was laying on her back, on the roof, her leg crossed over her raised knee, her apron that she still wore, draped over top of them.

She worked hard today, but it was worth it to give Haruhi a small break. She paused in her thoughts when soft music cradled her, surrounding her in its melody. She closed her eyes and sighed, relishing in its lulling sound, as it soothed her.

Getting curious as to who was playing the beautiful song, she laid on her stomach, and peered over the roof, and turned her head, looking into the dining room. Seeing a tuft of blond hair sitting at the piano, she snorted, yet she couldn't stop her soft expression from appearing on her face, and she smiled. Resting her head on her arms, she hummed, her body relaxing.

"Kaoru, are you by yourself?" Haruhi's voice could be heard over the song, and she cracked open her eyes, and looked down. Haruhi was directly below her, carrying a basket of laundry. Kaoru was with her. "Where's Hikaru?"

"He went to get some garbage bags." He told her as he was leaning against the railing of the porch.

"Do you think you are going to win the contest?" Haruhi asked, curious.

"Who knows?" He was being truthful. "That's Kyoya for you. His highness didn't even notice that there was a piano here."

Suddenly the window to the room below her flung open, so the two women in the room could hear the music better. Her blue eyes narrowed when she saw the yellow vase, with beautiful pink flowers in them, hanging by the edge of the windowsill, wobbled from the movement.

She cursed under her breath and glanced at Haruhi who was still standing below the window. She looked back at the window, and saw that one of the women leaned out of the opening, and bumped the already unstable vase.

Fuck!

She grabbed the edge of the roof and just rolled off of the edge, her feet landed on the top of the frame of the window. Trusting her reflexes she fell forward, and grabbed the vase just in time, her body hanging completely upside down as her boots was used as a hook, to secure her to the top part of the window frame.

"That was close." She sighed, her fingers barely squeezing the vase, keeping it from falling. The women screamed in surprise by her sudden appearance, catching everyone's attention and all eyes were on her. "Don't scream. I'm right here." She huffed, a strand of hair falling across her face as her mop of long hair became a black curtain falling below her as she continued to hang there. She wiggled her nose, the hair itching it. Taking a deep breath, she blew the hair away from her face. "Ah~!" She gave a small scream of surprise, purely out of reflex, when one of her feet slipped off of the frame, causing her grip to slip on the vase.

"Kagome!" She heard several voices calling her name from down below in worry.

"Damn-" Her apron flopped down, directly over her face, and blocking all her sight from anything except its dark fabric. "Stupid apron-"

The hold on the vase slipped— Then she was weightless.

Her eyes widened when the fabric of her apron slapped back into its rightful place as the harsh wind blew around her, her sight coming back to her, yet all she could see was the ground coming towards her at an breakneck speed.

She was falling…

Just as soon as the idea came to her mind, she raised her arms over her face and closed her eyes tightly. No sooner that she did that, the wind got knocked out of her as she hit the ground with a harsh thud, the sound of her expelling air, was covered by the sound of breaking glass, the vase smashed into tiny pieces beside her fallen form.

"Ugh…" She moaned in discomfort, her head spinning. The sound of her name being called all around her made her dizzy. She was on her back, so she rolled over to her side—

"Ugggg." A groan from below her caused her to pause in her movement. She looked down, and saw smoky grey staring back at her, pain flashing though them as he was forced to close one of his eyes.

"Mori!" She called out in surprise, and sat up. "Are you alright?"

He sat up as well, propping himself up with his hands, as she sat on his lap. He raised one of his hands and reached out to place it to his throbbing scalp. She saw that he had a cut on his cheek, from the broken shards of the vase that was littered all around them.

"Fine."

"You are not fine." She reached out and touched his cheek. "You are hurt." She placed her other hand onto his chest. "You shouldn't have tried to catch me. What if you got hurt?"

"I had to." He lowered his hand from his head and placed it onto hers instead. "What if you got hurt?" He repeated the same question she just asked him, a look of concern in his dark orbs. Her expression softened towards him, and she gently pressed her forehead against his.

"Idiot…" Her words just caused him to chuckle, the deep rumble vibrating through her.

"You're welcome…" His usually emotionless eyes became gentle, and he hummed.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Misuzu was crying streams of tears as he stood on top of the roof. "What fantastic, refreshing scene!" He was literally twirling with joy as flowers floated around him in delight. "Misuzu-chi is touched! 100 points! Perfect score!" Pulling a microphone out of nowhere, he gave an extracted motion with his hand to Mori and her, who by this point, was on our feet. "The winner is Morinozuka!"

"Congratulations." Kagome patted him on the back. He looked down at her and shook his head, shrugging.

"A lot of good that does." Hikaru sighed, everyone was a little more relaxed now that they knew she was alright.

"Mori is quitting the game because of Honey." Kaoru copied his brother's motions, sighing.

"Does this mean that Tamaki wins after all?" Kyoya smirked, pushing up his glasses with his finger.

She looked around and saw that all of the members of the club were gathered, and she smiled to herself. A warm feeling overcame her when she saw that they were worried about her, and came to see if she was alright.

"Me?" Even Tamaki was out on the porch. He must have stopped playing and rushed out to see if she was okay during the whole scene.

"I hope not." Kagome snorted, everyone looking at her. "I don't want the foolish king to sleep anywhere near me." Just the thought makes her want to punch him in the face—

"…" The twins looked at her, curious.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"You don't know?" Haruhi was the one to speak up this time. "Kagome has his own room here, at the pension." She told everyone.

"The extra gust room is next to mine…" Seeing the stares of surprise she received did not faze her, and she just shrugged. Not her fault they did not know this.

"…" Everyone paused, the new information sinking into their heads. They all then looked over at Mori at the same time, to see his reaction to this news-

"…" He had a blush on his face as he looks down at Kagome.

Mori wasn't going to drop out after all…

They never stood a chance.

* * *

Mori was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. His blanket was around his waist, bunched up, but it didn't matter, he still had on his slacks. He only needed the cover for his upper half, which was bare, but he wasn't very cold at the moment anyway.

He glanced out of the window, easily seeing the moon. He sighed, finding himself lying in bed and unable to sleep.

Kagome was right next door.

Was all his mind kept replaying over and over again.

On the other side of the wall, Kagome was resting, maybe even asleep. He bet if he put his ear up to the thin material he could hear him—He shook his head, and rolled over onto his belly, hiding his face in his pillow. His arms were long enough, so that when he spread them both out, his hands were dangling from the sides.

What is wrong with him? Why is the fact that the cold male is just on the other side of the wall, bothering him?

He wanted to talk with him, but after he won the contest and it started to become dark, he couldn't find his voice. Kagome went up to his room to rest and…

He thought about following him, but then the idea of both him and Kagome being in the same room together… _alone_…

"Ugh…" He face began to heat up and he quickly grabbed the extra pillow beside him, bend it over his head, to cover his ears, as he mumbled into his mattress. His cheeks became hotter and hotter.

Which is why all night he hasn't once been cold…

He placed the pillow back down in its spot with a plop, and he rolled over onto his back once more. As his grey orbs looked at the white ceiling, an image of Kagome's face suddenly appeared before him and he sighed.

Why couldn't he get him from his mind?

He used his arm, to block his eyes and the image of Kagome projected onto the ceiling. He sighed, trying to clear his thoughts from the raven haired host. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

He could only hope that tonight he will get some sleep…

* * *

_M….? Mori…?_

He groaned in his sleep as a sound echoed through the darkness.

_Mori?_

It called to him again. He then felt a gentle touch on his chest, giving him a soft shake.

_Takashi? Takashi._

Mitsukuni? He tried to call forth all his strength, so he could wake up, but he was so tired. What time was it?

…_n't sleep._

What? He moaned, slowly cracking open his eyes. He glanced over, seeing nothing but a blur. He reached up to try and rub some of the sleep from his eyes. This only served to make it worse and he sighed.

Out of pure habit he reached over and pulled the covers away, inviting him into the bed so he could crawl in, like Mitsukuni always does when something was bothering him and he couldn't sleep.

Feeling the extra weight come in beside him, the bed adjusting, he pulled the covers up for him. Being too tried to move anymore, he just lazily draped his arm around him after he finished pulling the covers up. He felt him stiffen, so he tried to calm him down by pulling him towards him. Once he felt his back against his chest, he closed his eyes and buried his nose in his golden locks.

The scent of vanilla surrounded his senses and he began to question the smell. Did Mitsukuni change his shampoo?

"T-thank you, Takashi." He felt him finally relax. He just gave a soft hum in replay. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…Mitsukuni…" He mumbled into his blonde hair.

Within moments he found himself in a deep and peaceful sleep once more.


	14. Its A Date

Unbeta-ed

_**Story**_

A moan grumbled from underneath the covers, the lump on the small bed moving. The sun was now out, shining above the mountain tops, lighting the room with its morning rays. Another moan erupted in the room, as Mori rolled over—

"Ugah!" He groaned when his body fell off the side. A loud thump followed by another muffed grunt came after, the impact of the male hitting the wooden floor below shaking the entire room. "Ahg~" He sat up, and rubbed his sore scalp.

What happened?

He looked down at the cover that was half on the bed, half bunched up across his lap. When he stood up, the sheet slid off of him, and onto the floor. Was it morning already?

He stared out of the large window by the bed, before his gazed lowered to where he was just sleeping moments ago. He paused, when he saw that it was empty.

"Mitsukuni?" He thought for sure that his cousin came into his room last night. Wait a minute— He was at the pension, and Mitsukuni was at his cottage… There was no way it could have been Mitsukuni.

Then who was it? Reaching up, he scratched his head in thought, as he looked down at the bed in confusion.

"_Takashi?"_ The once blurry vision in his mind started to become clear as he put the pieces together. _"Takashi. I can't sleep." _The person had long raven hair, blue eyes, and he smelled of vanilla…

"Kagome…" The name whispered out of his lips, his eyes slowly becoming bigger in surprise. He glanced over at the wall, the only thing separating their rooms. He-! His face started to become flushed with blood.

He slept with Kagome last night!

He reached his hand up, to cover his face, which was resembled a ripened tomato.

He has his arms around him.

He placed his hand onto his bed for support, as he suddenly felt faint.

He smelled his hair!

He collapsed onto his knees and placed his face against the edge of the bed, his entire body red and hot from embarrassment.

It _**must**_ have been a dream… It _**had**_to be a dream…

He started to doubt it, wishing it not to be true, for it was just too embarrassing for him, if it was real.

**Please** let it be a dream. He sighed, staring at the empty bed, his expression changed into that of longing, his cheeks still holding a pink blush on his tanned flesh.

Then again, it would it be so bad if it wasn't…?

* * *

Mori looked down at himself, double checking the outfit he chose to wear today. A white sleeveless hoodie, black tank top underneath, and long pants. Nothing too flashy or extravagant. He shrugged—

A knock came to his door and he raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the door, before swinging it wide open—

"Oh, good, you are up." Kagome smiled at him. "Good morning."

"-!" His face instantly went cherry red the moment he saw the shorter male. "Morning…" He mumbled, glancing away from him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I thought you were still sleeping, so I came to wake you up." He paused, blinking. "Why are you so red? You running a fever?" Real concern flashed over his usual cold blue eyes as he looked at him. "Did you work too hard yesterday?"

"No. I'm fine." He shook his head, but his face still remained as bright as a strawberry.

"Well, alright then…" He raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior, and turned away from him. "The others are waiting downstairs, so I'm going to go on ahead and meet you there."

"…" He nodded in understanding.

"Alright then." He took his leave, going down the stairs, to the first floor dining room.

Mori sighed, and reached up to cover up his brightly lit face. He didn't know why, but the moment he saw Kagome he couldn't control himself, and his cheeks became flaming hot.

Yet strangely enough Kagome was acting normal towards him. Wouldn't he have at least shown a little bit of reaction to seeing him? After all they did sleep together last night—He paused.

What if it really was all a dream and he just imagined it all?

Kagome wasn't in his bed when he got up, and he didn't seem to act any different when he saw him—unlike himself. He could feel his cheeks becoming warmer again at the thought.

Did his lack of sleep last night cause him to hallucinate Kagome getting into his bed? Was it really all just a dream?

Reaching up he scratched his head and sighed. If it was, then he has no reason to be embarrassed whenever he saw the raven-haired host. Relief washed over him at the thought of it really all being just a figment of his imagination.

He inhaled a lung full of air, and slowly released it back out, humming.

Good thing too… because if he continued to blush every time he saw Kagome today—He would resemble a tomato so much that he might just turn into one…

* * *

Kagome sat at her table, enjoying the sun as she stared out of the large window. She was told to take a break, and not to work anymore, so here she was, sitting at a table, instead of waiting on customers.

Misuzu really didn't want her working for several reasons, one of the main reasons is she fell from second story window yesterday and the other—she scared off the customers…

So she figured today she would let Haruhi do her thing, and relax.

But that's later. She reminded herself as she sighed, her eyes losing focus as she stared at the trees. To tell you the truth, she wasn't sure **what** she was going to do today. It's still early in the morning and the rest of the host club was all gathered around, talking with Haruhi, and eating breakfast.

She glanced down at her cup of hot chocolate, and her empty plate, already finished with her eggs and ham. She looked over at the table where Hikaru and Kaoru were at, discussing _something_ with Tamaki, while Haruhi was looking at them with a deadpanned expression. They were too far off to hear them, for she purposely chose a less popular area to sit in, near the window. Whatever they were talking about, even if she could hear what they were saying, didn't matter anyway because she really didn't care at the moment.

She sighed and turned her gaze back to the outside world.

The only reason she wasn't sitting on the porch was just in case Haruhi needed her help with something, so she stayed inside, within shouting distance. Not only that, but she was also waiting for a certain tall, dark, and silent male to come down stairs and hopefully join her. So she stayed inside, so he could find her when he came down.

Both hands were around her cup of chocolate, enjoying the warmth the still hot drink was sending to her fingers as she lightly gripped the warm mug. She sighed, raising the drink to her lips and taking a sip. She hummed as the hot liquid went down her throat, feeling as if it soothed her all the way down to her stomach, leaving a relaxing feeling all through her body. She closed her eyes and exhaled softly.

She took a deep breath, her body just enjoying the peace and completely relaxed. Carmel surrounded her senses, and she hummed again, lowering her cup of chocolate.

"You joining me, Mori?" She asked, and slowly opened her eyes, a smile on her face. Her blue eyes met his smoky grey and he nodded, a small, almost unnoticeable color of pink was placed across his nose.

He was standing by her table, in one hand was a glass of orange juice, a plate of food in the other. He placed his plate down so he could pull out the chair across from hers, and take a seat. He sat his cup down next to his breakfast, and easily got comfortable.

"…" She watched as he took his first bite of his eggs, with much more grace then she ever could muster, taking his time. "Pretty good, uh?" She asked, as he placed a bite of toast to his lips.

"Yeah." He nodded, agreeing as he continued to eat his meal. Deciding to let him have his peace while he was eating, she looked back towards the window, raising her cup of warm chocolate to her lips.

"Nice day out." She commented, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah." He agreed.

It was so peaceful here, unlike her life in the big city. It wasn't completely quiet, but it wasn't noisy either, she didn't get this overwhelming sense of being lonely while she was here. As Misuzu would say, it was a very 'refreshing' feeling. Something she never got while she was in the city, or in her apartment.

Just thinking about her empty home made her frown, so she quickly tried to think of something else and focused on the tress outside, watching their branches moving in the small breeze. She sighed, feeling herself relax once more.

It's too bad she couldn't bring Krabby with her here. Images of the red crab came to her mind and she smiled. He has been going through growth spurts and he has gotten so big that she can no longer carry him with her wherever she goes. She cannot take him to school with her any more, and has been forced to keep him at her apartment now.

She has tried her best to make her apartment into a nice place where he could call home, but she wondered if it would be enough. He no doubts misses the sandy beaches of his home. She sighed, taking another sip of her chocolate, allowing its warmth to sooth her uneasy thoughts.

He has Sparrow, so she guessed that while she was away he at least wouldn't get lonely…

She glanced at Mori, and saw that he was already halfway through with his food and she smiled. She took a deep breath, exhaling though her nose, before taking another drink of her hot chocolate. She licked her lips, and looked back outside.

She stared at the grass and the blue sky longingly. She wanted to go outside today…

It was such a nice day, it would be a waste not to go out. She placed her cup to her lips, enjoying the feel of it pressed against her flesh as she was deep in thought, not taking a sip of the drink just yet, as her mind began to turn.

She wanted to go outside but… She hummed. She didn't want to go alone. The gears in her head moved as she watched the people walking past the pension every so often, almost out of sight, at the edge of the window. Most of them consisting of couples, laughing and smiling at one another as they walked down the street.

"…" She blinked, before glancing over at the male sitting on the other side of the table. She watched him reach over and grab his orange juice. He finished with his breakfast, as she was lost in thought, and he was now taking a large swig of his half empty, fruit drink. "You want to go on a date with me today?"

"PPsshhttt!" The orange juice went squirting out of his mouth like a geyser, spewing the sticky drink all over the floor. "D-..D?" He couldn't even say the word, as he was coughing and pounding his chest to catch his breath, his face beet red. She smiled, and raised her hand, placing her palm against her cheek, watching him with mild amusement. "D-Date!" He finally croaked out. His loud and surprised shout caused the other people in the room to pause and look towards them, if they weren't already looking because of his strange, but entertaining water works he displayed earlier.

"You don't want to go on a date with me?" She asked, her tone carried a small twinge of hurt in the question. She looked down and away from him, back out of the window. "I understand…" Her expression dropped and her eyes became unfocused. For some reason her chest hurt—She paused when a quick movement caught her attention and she glanced back over across the table.

She had to almost stop the giggles that was going to fly out of her mouth as she watched Mori's comical reaction. His head and arms were nothing but blurs, waving them up and down, while his head shook side to side so quickly she thought he was going to make himself dizzy.

"You do?" She could feel her face flushing slightly in delight and her expression softened towards him, and she smiled.

"…" He paused in his clownish movements, and stared at her. His face became flushed as well, and cleared his throat, turning his head away. "Yeah…"

"Then it's a date!" Her smile grew, happy.

"…" His cheeks turned and even darker shade, the blush stretching all the way to his ears.

Unbeknown to them, they wouldn't be the only ones going…

* * *

Kagome look over at the male that was walking beside her in the semi-crowded market street. He was walking stiffly and his face was bright red. She chuckled, and playfully elbowed him in the side, causing him to grunt.

"Don't tell me you are nervous~" She teased.

"…" He reached up and scratched the back of his neck. He looked away from her, his face turning a darker shade then before.

It was so funny to watch him struggle, but she figured enough was enough and she should try to get him to relax.

"Stop being so stiff! You are with me. There is nothing to be nervous about, silly. Come on." Reaching out she grabbed him by the hand and started to lead him down the street, a smile on her face.

"!" He looked down at our hands, his blush stretching across his ears, but he was smiling as well, allowing her to drag him through the street.

Kagome dragged Mori to the front of a clothing store, and let go of his hand, so she could place it under her chin in thought. She tilted her head and looked at the clothes the mannequin was wearing. She tilted her head in the other direction, then looked at Mori.

"…?" He allowed her to reach out and stretch his tank top that he was wearing, as if inspecting it pulled against his well-built body. She looked back up at the display window and smiled.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand once more and dragged him into the store, smiling.

"Why are we stalking them?" Haruhi asked, an annoyed look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. "Shouldn't we give them some privacy?"

"It isn't_ technically_ stalking…" Tamaki told her matter of fact, pointing his finger in the air. "It's called _observing… _from a distance." Saying the famous lines that Haruhi's own dad, Ranka, told him when they were stalking—umm—_observing_ Haruhi when she went to the store.

"…?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the blond host. Where has she heard that before…?

"Besides, aren't you curious?" Hikaru asked, bending down beside her.

"What Kagome and Mori's date together would be like?" Kaoru had the same look on his face, appearing on her other side.

"Well…" Haruhi's curiosity got the best of her as she placed her finger up to her lips in thought.

"It's nice." Honey spoke, his eyes softening at the scene before him, with a grown up look on his face as he stood beside Kyoya. "Kagome has really started to open up, huh?" He glanced over to the tall host beside him.

"He _has_ changed…" He glanced at the bracelet that he still wore on his wrist. "Very different than the first day we meet him, that's for sure." Raising his hand he pushed his glasses up with his fingers. "But should we really be watching them?" He asked, looking over at the trio who were hiding behind a tree, peeking around the other side so they could spy on the two other hosts.

"**Of course."** They said at the same time, not even bothering to remove their gaze from the store that Mori and Kagome just went in moments ago.

Kyoya just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Want one?" Kagome reached out his hand, and in it was a small bag of cookies. One of the chocolate chip treats were hanging from his lips.

"Thank you." Mori reached out and took an offered cookie with a nod.

"Hey look!" Kagome exclaimed and he reached out, grasping his wrist just as the cookie was about to reach his open mouth. The quick motion caused him to drop the treat.

"…" Mori looked down at the ground, at his wasted cookie—

"Over here." Kagome dragged him across the street and towards a small antique shop, his eyes shining with joy as he stared at all the knickknacks. "Check this out."

Reaching out Kagome grabbed a pair of Groucho glasses, and placing them up to his face. Mori chuckled. He then wondered: Did he look that silly when_** he**_ wore them? He thought back to the time when him and the other host members wore long trench coats and those exact glasses, following Kagome as he walked through the city—His thoughts were put on hold when Kagome suddenly placed an equally pair of ridiculous glasses onto his nose as well.

He blinked, before looking towards the mirror that was placed at the stall. The fake glasses had swirls for lenses and pinwheels attached to springs sticking out of the top of the rims, bouncing whenever he would move his head, while at the same time spinning whenever a gust of wind would blow.

Kagome couldn't stop the delighted laugh that escaped from his lips, and Mori released a deep rumble in his chest, as he chuckled. Removing the glasses with a smile on his face, his eyes softening greatly as he looked towards the other host.

Mori was happy to hear Kagome laughing. No longer hiding the beautiful sound, and instead was releasing it openly for all to hear.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she placed three fries at a time into her mouth with a hum. She was sitting at a small circler table with her date for this evening, eating lunch. She grabbed her sandwich and took a large bite, and followed it up with a huge drink of her sweet tea.

Mori was sitting across from her, his legs crossed, drinking his own cup of tea, enjoying himself as well.

"_Uuurrrrp_~" Kagome let loose a loud burp that anyone would have been proud of. She laughed, finding it funny. Mori had an amused smile on his face, and chuckled. "You want to go towards the mall next?" She asked, tilting her head as she dipped her fries into a small pile of ketchup, before plopping them into her mouth.

"Sure." He nodded, agreeing.

Kagome smiled, glad that he has finally started to relax and enjoy himself.

* * *

Kagome stopped waking, when she was hit with a delicious scent. She looked around and smiled when she spotted a food vender. Unable to control herself she walked over to it. She bent over and inhaled the aroma of the wonderful food and sighed.

She paid the vender, and then took several bags of snacks with a smile.

"Want some?" She handed out a piece of food for him to taste, as it was stuck to the end of a toothpick for him to sample. "Chocolate covered fried okra." She hummed, almost drooling. "That's stuffs good~"

"…?" Mori raised an eyebrow at her, unsure, but he shrugged, and gave in. Bending down he took a bite of the okra, while she was still holding it. He paused, his eyebrows raising up in surprise and he hummed, nodding. "It's good." He agreed with her.

"Of course." She laughed. "If there is anything I know about, its food." She joked.

He chuckled and they continued on their way down the street…

* * *

"Oh, look!" Kagome suddenly grabbed Mori's upper arm and started to drag him over to an ice cream vender. The male just smiled softly, as he looked down at her, allowing her to pull him around.

Even though there was a long line, Kagome had a pleased grin on her face, just imagining the taste of the ice cream already in her mind, and she licked her lips.

This date is so fun~

"**This date is so boring~"** The twins started complaining with a sigh. Everyone was huddled together a few feet away. The twins were sitting on a bench, with bored looks on their faces.

"Food again?" Kaoru sighed.

"Mori has a stomach of steel." Hikaru groaned and raised his hands, placing them behind his head, and leaned back, staring up at the sky.

"He doesn't eat much." Kaoru pointed out. "It's Kagome who has been eating everything in sight."

"He has a bottomless pit." Hikaru closed his eyes, unable to stare at the sky anymore.

"Eating the entire town supply of food is not a real date!" Tamaki also seemed upset for whatever reason. "Maybe we can do something?" He offered, looking at the twins for acceptance, his hand under his chin in thought.

"I have an idea." Haruhi's words caused everyone to turn towards her, surprised, they thought that she was against them getting involved in the date—"How about we go back home and leave them alone?"

Spoke too soon…

"This date is so tedious!" Tamaki suddenly growled, as he was staring at the couple still waiting in the line at the ice cream vender, completely ignoring the girl's comment. Kagome and Mori were talking amongst themselves, but the group was too far away to hear what they were saying. "They call themselves Host Club members!" Ah, so that's why he is so angry—"Kyoya!" He pointed to the vice present.

"…?" Hearing his name, the glasses wearing host looked away from the ice cream shop and towards the king—

"I demand that you go into one of these stores, get a disguise, and make like a punk and pick a fight with Mori!" He commanded, still pointing at him. "That will give Kagome a chance to rescue him!" He paused—

"…" The entire group went silent.

"…" The twins looked at each other then whispered. **"Kagome recuse Mori?"**

"Does that mean Mori is the woman of the two?" Kaoru innocently asked.

"No-no, Kagome is the girl-ish one, right?" Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"Don't let Kagome catch you saying that…" Kaoru gave a word of warning. "But Mori does seem to be the more submissive one of the two… He has to be the _catcher_, there is no way Kagome would—"

"Shut up!" Tamaki was turning red, just thinking about it. "Ugh! It's so confusing to think about since they are both guys!" He scratched his head in confusion, his mop of blond hair becoming a messy tangle. "Kyoya go and pick a fight with _**one **_of them! Doesn't matter which one—"

"You should wait till you are sleeping…" Kyoya sighed, reaching up and adjusting his glasses in annoyance. "To dream up such ridiculous nonsense."

"…" Tamaki grumbled, pacing back and forth in thought.

"Two please." Kagome held up two of her fingers, her cheeks turning pink in delight. Her eyes widened when the clerk handed her two large cones, one white, another one dark. "Thank you!" She handed Mori the vanilla and smiled, the taller male smiled back, accepting the ice cream.

"That makes it their eleventh time they stopped to get food." Hikaru kept count as a way to occupy himself.

"Well, that's what Kagome likes to do—**eat**." Kaoru sighed.

"…" Tamaki was still pacing- "Maybe we can turn into ninjas?" He paused long enough to glance at the others as he spoke his suggestion. The other members had deadpanned expressions across their faces.

"I'm going back." Haruhi stated, and without even hearing a reply, began walking away from them.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Tamaki stretched his hand out to her, even though she was too far away to reach. "How about marauders!"

"**Yeah…"** The twins agreed, standing up from the bench, and following Haruhi. After watching the two for a long time, the date wasn't as exciting as they thought it would be. If it wasn't interesting, then why watch?

"Pirates!" He offered. "Come on! You can never go wrong with Pirates!" Tears were in his eyes as he continued to watch them walk away.

"If we stay too long, Gome-chan and Takashi will probably see us." Honey sighed. "They will get mad at us…" A small frown appeared on his face, at the thought of them being angry at him, for any reason, before he too decided to leave and followed the others.

"!" Tamaki froze, the image of an angry Kagome coming into his mind. He replayed the events of yesterday, and how he almost gotten squashed by a table—"Well, it seems like everything is alright here." The scaredy-cat prince nodded his head and hummed. Deep down he wanted to stay and watch, but he valued his life more than the need to satisfy his curiosity. "I'll make sure that Haruhi and the others make it back to the pension alright…" The blond took off, jogging to catch up with the others.

"So you chickened out, eh, boss?" Hikaru smirked at him, teasing. "Don't want to be a Pirate after all?"

"Or did the thought of an upset Kagome got you running scared?" Kaoru joined his brother in picking on their president.

"N-no!" He tried to deny it. "I-I just wanted to give them their privacy is all…"

"**Sure…"** Yet they knew better. They chuckled, amused. The prince turned a nice shade of pink as he shoved his hands inside of his pockets with a pout.

And with that, they all went back together-

"Hmm…" Kyoya watched the others fading backs, before turning and looking towards the ice cream vender once more. He adjusted his glasses with a hum.

Not everyone, it seems…

* * *

"Good?" She asked Mori as he sat down at a bench just a few feet away from the vender.

"Mmm." He nodded, taking a big lick of his ice cream. Kagome smiled at him, watching the delight on his face as he ate his ice cream. She looked at her own, not even taken a bite of it yet and she sighed. She glanced over, to the side, her eyes losing foucs.

"Can you wait here a moment?" She spoke to him, and glanced over to see his reaction.

"…?" He paused in his licking and raised an eyebrow.

"I have to go to the little ladies room."

"Oh." His face turned a shade of pink and he nodded. She chuckled at his reaction and turned around, leaving.

"…" Mori paused in mid-lick. "Little ladies…?" He repeated, confused.

Kyoya continued to watch the exchange with mild interest. He shook his head, and fixed his glasses, leaning against the building. He watched as Kagome said something to Mori, after he sat down at a bench to enjoy his ice cream, and then left.

Kyoya sighed and closed his eyes, a feeling started to churn in his stomach, making him feel… _uneasy_, as he watched the two together—

"Stalker." He heard a playful whisper in his ear and his eyes snapped open in surprise. He spun around, only to find himself staring into blue, which was shining back with amusement.

"K-Kagome." Kyoya was stuttering, which almost made Kagome want to giggle, she raised her still uneaten ice cream up to her lips to hide her smile. She believed that is the first time that she had ever heard the usually calm man stumble with his words.

"Should I go and get the cops?" She teased.

"What?" He questioned, the surprise already leaving him and his usual calmness returning.

"I mean, there is a strange glasses wearing man that has been stalking me all day while I have been on my date…" She elbowed him in the side and he staggered.

"I wasn't stalking you, just observing…"

"From a distance?" She joked, her eyes softening. She then sighed, looking at him up and down, then at her date that was still eating his ice cream, on the bench. "Why didn't you leave with the others?"

"You knew we were here?" He asked, curious, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't answer my question." She noticed. "Why are you here?"

"…" He did not answer her, and looked away from her.

"Are you…" She raised an eyebrow at him, a sly smile on her face. "Jealous?"

"Jealous?" The word slipped out of his mouth as if it was impossible.

"It's alright if you are—" She pointed her melting ice cream at him, some of the liquid dripping onto her fingers.

"I'm not jealous." He corrected her with a stern tone.

"Alright, alright." She waved her free hand in front of herself defensively. She raised her ice cream up to her lips, and licked her fingers, trying to clean it of the melted treat. Her tongue continued up and licked the melting part of the ice cream. "Every time you see me and Mori alone together, you are not jealous, but instead so happy that it makes you upset." She hummed.

"…" The look he was sending her was so serious it almost made her laugh.

"You shouldn't be worried about me and Mori." She told him. "I just wanted to have some fun today. Besides…" She hummed, a smile showing on her face. "Didn't you and me already have a date together once?"

"…" He turned his head away from her, and she raised an eyebrow when she saw a very small, almost unnoticeable amount of pink appear on his cheeks.

"Here." Reaching out she took his hand, and placed the cold treat into his palm. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "A peace offering…"

"I don't like—"

"Sweet things—" She interrupted him. "I know..." Her eyes softened at him. "You better eat it." She poked him in the chest teasingly. "Stalker." She hummed. "Now I'm going to go back to Mori—" She noticed a very small shift in his expression, his eyebrow twitching. "I'm going to finish my date, and I better not come back here and have a talk with you a second time." She told him. "Because if I do…" She warned. "I will not be so soft about it, and bring something more than ice cream to sooth you over." She raised her fist, showing what she meant.

"…" Kyoya shook his head, and looked away from her. "You don't have to worry about this stalker bothering you anymore, if that is your concern."

"Good…" She lowered her hand and smiled sweetly at him, her expression softened towards him. His eyes widened slightly, surprised by her expression-

"Oofhpm!" He grunted when she patted him roughly on the back, causing his glasses to go lopsided.

"See you back at the pension." She waved to him over her shoulder, as she left him.

"…" He waved back with his free hand, while the other still held the chocolate ice cream. Reaching up he fixed his glasses back up onto their rightful spot on his nose- A frown appeared on his face when he watched Kagome picked up his pace and started jogging towards where Mori was still sitting, eating his own ice cream. "Kagome…" He sighed—He paused when he felt something cold touch his fingers and he looked down at the cold treat still in his hands, melting from the heat of the day.

He looked around, and spotted a trash can just a few feet away from him. He walked over to it and placed his hand above its open rim. He stared at the sweet treat, pausing in thought.

"…" He pulled it back towards him and sighed. "Might as well…" Placing it to his lips he licked it quickly, to get it over with. He froze, surprised when he was not attacked by a sweet flavor, and instead was surrounded by a familiar and pleasing sensation.

The bitter taste of coffee…

* * *

When Kagome returned, Mori was still at the bench, enjoying his ice cream, not even halfway done with it. She plopped down beside him harshly, catching his attention and he paused, glancing over at her. She just smiled up at him, and his expression softened at her.

She couldn't help that her gaze left his smoky grey orbs, and was staring openly at his cold treat that was held in his hand. He looked at his ice cream, then gave her a once over, before his eyebrows rose delicately in question at her. She just shrugged, and leaned away from him.

"I dropped mine." She lied.

She looked back over at the vender, and saw that there was still a huge line and sighed, deciding to just forget about it. She leaned back, and closed her eyes, allowing the gentle rays of the sun to warm her flesh.

"Here." Mori's deep voice beside her caused her to pause and slowly crack open one of her eyes. Seeing his ice cream placed in front of her face temptingly, she followed his offering hand and up to his grey pools. She openly questioned his offer without speaking the words out loud. "We can share."

She smiled at him, and sat straight in her seat once more. Reaching out she grabbed the cone, placing her hand over top of his tanned one. The action caused the usually stoic man to flush red. Leaning forward, she stuck her tongue out, her mouth already drooling without even having to take the first bite yet—But once her tongue trailed from the base of the treat all the way up to the already melting tip, she couldn't stop the delighted moan that escaped her throat as the sweet taste exploited in her mouth with its wonderful vanilla flavor.

"…!" Mori's face became even brighter as he watched, his lips parted ever so slightly.

"Now you." She moved the treat so that it was placed in front of him once more, yet she still had a hold of it.

Mori just looked at the ice cream, his face still resembling a very common red fruit, then glanced in her direction. She just hummed, before looking back at the ice cream, wishing he would hurry up and take a bite so that she can have her turn. When Mori finally licked the ice cream, she purred, and scooted closer to him. The tall host jumped slightly at the contact, both of our thighs were pressed together, touching, yet Kagome didn't mind. The closeness only made sharing the quickly melting treat easier.

She pulled the treat back so that it was in front of her once more. Taking another long lick, she was enjoying the flavor that assaulted her senses, and hummed, not noticing that Mori was so red he could light up the night sky for the whole town singlehandedly. She paused when she noticed a white trail of melted vanilla was running down Mori's fingers. Without even thinking, she stuck her tongue back out and licked the sticky substance from his tanned flesh,

She felt him go completely stiff beside her and she turned to look at him. Seeing that he was openly staring at her, a shocked expression on his face, she hummed, tilting her head at him in question.

"Your turn." She figured that he was upset, for not getting his turn, she moved the ice cream so that it was in front of his face once more.

He snapped out of his daze, after hearing her voice, and looked at the ice cream in front of him. She watched him lean towards the treat—She paused, before a sly smirk spread across her face as an idea came to her mind.

In a quick jerking motion, she pushed the ice cream upwards smashing the tasty but cold treat onto the tip of his nose. She quickly lowered the cone back down, and away from his face. He could only sit there, blinking in confusion. The cold cream covered his the tip of his nose and some on his lips.

She laughed, covering up her mouth with her free hand, thinking that his expression was just too cute...

Mori didn't seem to mind her prank, and just licked his cream covered lips with a hum. He then looked down at the end of his nose, successfully making his eyes go cross-eyed.

"Sorry." She smirked at him. "Let me help…" Leaning towards him, she stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of his nose, quickly riding him of the sticky substance that was placed there.

"-!" His face once more resembled a stop sign, and steam escaped his scalp, a defensive measure as too much blood rushed into his face. Kagome chuckled at his reaction, wondering if he was going to make a whistling sound, similar to a tea-kettle—for it seemed as if he was going to boil over.

Using his distraction to her advantage, she swiped the ice cream from their hands. She grasped his hand in hers, and stood up. She began to walk, without any real destination in mind, dragging the drunken host along, as he wobbled behind her.

She just laughed, enjoying herself and his reactions to her teasing, taking large bites out of the ice cream he so graciously let her have…

* * *

Kagome paused when a sight caught her undivided attention and she couldn't help but stare. A park! Her mind went into overdrive as memories came back to her, the sound of nature overtaking her other senses. She glanced at her date for the evening, as if asking for permission.

Mori smiled at her, and nodded. She smiled back, and then let go of his hand, walking ahead of him, down the path.

* * *

Mori walked down the dirt path, watching the usual cold male as he walked a little ways ahead of him. Kagome, who was known throughout the school as cold, uncaring, rouge, and downright killer at times, was enjoying himself as he strolled through the park, a smile never leaving his usually emotionless face.

He would stop every now and then to look at the trees, and common wildlife that roamed the area. Even though it was rather busy for a park, and people were everywhere, Kagome never once glared or started a fight the whole time they were there.

Kagome must enjoy parks more then he thought…

They came upon the area of the park, where on either side of the wide path was Sakura blossoms, down the entire walkway. Since it was spring, each tree was at full bloom, and their lovely peddles filled the air, as if it were pink snow falling around them.

Kagome paused in his walk, and just stood there. Mori watched him sigh, staring at the pink peddles with slight awe. He held his palm out, and a pink peddle landed softly in the open palm. He looked down at the flower, deep within his blue orbs something else stirred, as if he was remembering something. The raven haired male shook his head, as if to rid himself of the thoughts and continued walking.

Mori copied Kagome's movements, and held out his hand, allowing a peddle to land in his palm. He glanced back up to spot the black speck in the sea of pink, and his expression softened, watching him twirl with delight.

He has rarely seen this side of Kagome before—Happy, relaxed… It was as if he was a different person.

Usually the male acted as if everyone was out to get him, and he had a wall between him and the world, to protect himself. Kagome looked back at him, and smiled openly. His expression softened towards him, surprised by the rare show of affection he was receiving from the shorter host. Kagome seemed so happy and relaxed, forgetting the world around him.

It's too bad he wasn't always like this…

Mori looked up, at the branched above him, and he reached out. He pulled down a branch enough, so that he could pluck one of the still fully bloomed flowers. Once he had what he wanted, he let go of the branch and it snapped back into place.

He gazed at the flower that was between his fingers, before looking over at Kagome. The male was standing before one of the trees, just staring into its branches just a few feet ahead of him. He twirled the flower between his fingers in thought. A smiled appeared on his face as he approached the male.

When Mori stood by him, Kagome paused, and glanced at him. He held out his open palm, within it was the blossom he just plucked a few seconds ago. After a few moments Kagome fully turned towards him, looking down at the flower.

"…?" Reaching out Kagome took the flower, before looking up and questioning him, tilting his head.

"…" A light pink flushed into his cheeks. "To wear." He admitted to him that he plucked the flower for him to wear in his hair.

It was weird for a male to give another a flower to put in his hair, but he thought the pink would make Kagome's blue eyes stand out more—

He paused in his thoughts when Kagome's soft touch brushed across his cheek. His slender fingers touched his ear, before he pulled his hand away.

"…?" Mori looked down at him, wondering what he just did—He reached up to his head, only to feel the soft peddles of the flower against his touch.

Kagome's expression softened as he looked at him in thought. "I thought it was weird you wanted it in your hair—but it works." He nodded his head in agreement. With that said he turned away and started walking ahead of him, his black hair becoming a small black speck in the sea of pink once more.

"That's not what I meant." Mori mumbled to himself, and took a deep breath, sighing.

He lowered his hand, but he did not remove the flower. It rested behind his ear, easily spotted as it boldly stood out against his short black hair.

It was not what he meant—but he didn't mind…

* * *

The park was rather large, so it would take most of the day to go through the whole area. It didn't bother Kagome much, the idea that she would spend most of her day in nature and going through a park, in fact she was thrilled with the idea. She looked over at her date, the male strolling calmly beside her. A small smile appeared on her face, as she looked at him, before glancing to the other side, at the sun, that was just about to start dropping below the mountain ridge.

The sun will set soon, they have only a few more hours of light before it becomes dark. She looked up to the sky, and did not like how the clouds were beginning to churn and become darker. The scent of moisture was in the air, and she knew that it was going to rain…

They should head back, or else they would be caught in a thunderstorm.

She stopped in her tracks, a disappointed sigh escaping her lips. She did not want to leave, but she knew she had to. She wanted to walk through the whole park, every second she was in nature, reminding her of the past, but keeping her secret was more important than walking down memory lane.

Mori paused in his walk, just a few steps ahead of her when he realized that she was no longer walking with him. He looked towards her with a questioning glance.

She did not bring an umbrella. A small frown appeared on her face. She had nothing to protect herself and she would get wet—her shirt would get soaked in the rain. She would be exposed to her secret for all to see.

"We have to—" Her words were interrupted when soft music entered her ears. She paused and looked to the source of the noise.

A few feet away was the center of the park, were all the paths lead to eventually, not realizing that they were so close to it. In the center, was a large fountain, and standing on the rim was a violinist. His music was soft and soothing, as he serenaded the crowd that was slowly gathering around him. His violin case that was placed open below him, was slowly filling up with cash, as the people dropped their loose change and money inside.

After a few more seconds of listening to the sound, she heard a shuffle to her side, so she turned her head and looked.

"May I have this dance?" Mori softly bowed to her, and extended his hand towards her in a polite gesture. She just stared at his hand for a few moments.

Kagome glanced back up at the darkening sky, as the lolling sound of the music filled her thoughts. Her gaze lowered back down to the male who was still bowing before her. Raising her hand above his, a smile showed on her face.

"It would be my pleasure." Her heart fluttered in her chest as she placed her hand within his.

"…?" At first Mori seemed surprised that she said yes, but the shock quickly faded as his hand wrapped around her fingers gently. He stood up to his full height, looking down at her with a soft expression.

Her hand went to his shoulder, as his went to her waist, and as if it was as simple as breathing, her feet started to move. The floor and world around her began to shift and turn with the music that surrounded them. She didn't even bother to think about her feet and where to place them, instead, her gaze was focused solely on staring into deep smoky grey, as if in a trance.

The people didn't exist, the tress, the ground beneath her, and for the first time in a very long time, the past was forgotten. All that was left was Mori, her, and the music that guided our feet.

Kagome took in Mori, and how he looked in that moment, staring down at her with such a soft expression, it almost made her melt. Her body felt warm, even though the cool air was blowing around her from their soft and graceful movements. The Sakura Blossom that was still tucked behind his ear stood out, and the image made her smile.

It wasn't long until she was completely lost to everything around her, even the music was no longer there…

She wasn't sure how it happened, it might as well have been magic, but she was at peace, and happy. Her feet felt as if she was walking on air, and her smile grew when he gave her a small twirl. He pushed her away from him, and with a soft jerk he pulled her back towards him, and she collided into his rock hard chest with a hard thump—He suddenly dipped her very low, and she couldn't help but laugh in delight, taken by surprise as the ends of her hair swept across the ground.

When we stood back up, he placed both his large hands on either side of her waist, which caused her to squeak out in surprise. He smirked, and gave a deep chuckle at her reaction, before he lifted her up into the air, and spun her around. A joyous and happy laughter escaped her, as delight sparkled in her eyes as she looked down at Mori, who was also enjoying himself, laughing.

He slowly brought her back down to the ground, and it wasn't until her feet touched the earth that she realized that the music had stopped. A disappointed look over took her expression, as we stood there, his hands still on either side of her waist. He must have seen it, for he chuckled again.

"…?" He paused, and blinked, as if something was amiss. She felt his hands around her waist tighten slightly, and his eyebrows angled together in thought. "Your waist is smaller than I thought…" His words were more of a mumble, as if he was mostly talking to himself. Her eyes widened at his words- "And slender…" She felt his hands start to crawl up her sides, her breath hitching in her throat when his fingers glided against her ribcage, going even higher—

A thunderous roar ripped through the blackened sky, causing both of us to jump at the sound. Snapped out of her daze she quickly used the distraction and pulled away from his touch. Mori looked away from the sky and down at her questionably.

Another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, and Kagome cursed in her mind. She reached out, and just as her hand grasped his calloused one, another clash of sound bellowed in the sky.

Her feet took flight, yet her speed was hindered, for she was pulling Mori along for the ride. He did not question the quick retreat, for he was just as willing to get wet as she was—Another thunder clashed and she tried to pick up speed, Mori able to keep pace, which surprised her.

The park, which was crowded an hour ago, was a ghost town, all the people gone, to the shelter of their homes or indoors. Those that were foolish enough to stay outside, were now running for their lives like them, to their cars or other places of shelter so they could hide from the rain.

A few, she saw, was holding umbrellas over their heads, and she wanted to snarl, ripping them from their grasp so that she could have some cover from the rain—instead she opted to pick up her speed, if she could just get to the end of the park, and under a building or something, that would be enough cover to shield her from the –

A small drop landed on her cheek and her eyes widened.

"Fuc—" Another tremendous boom thundered in the sky, cutting off her swearing. She felt another touch of liquid splash the tip of her nose and she growled. She was too late—Too slow—She was nowhere near the exit to the park!

She skid to a halt, and glanced around. She cursed once more, seeing that she was surrounded by the lovely pink Cherry Blossoms. Having no other choice, she ran for cover underneath its pink flowers. No sooner then she stepped beneath its branches, the sky began to cry hard and powerful tears. She mumbled curses under her breath and she let go of Mori's hand.

She did not want to be underneath a tree—She felt a drop land on her cheek and she growled, rubbing the wet spot. They do not provide enough cover for her to be completely dry during a rainstorm—Another clash zapped her from her thoughts and she sighed.

She looked out at the path, and had to squint, just to try and make out the path that was just a few steps ahead of her. It was raining too hard, and the sky was being merciless to—another drop landed on her head and she growled- Today…

She felt another drop land on her person, so she took a large side step, to find a better spot. Her movement caused her to stand closer to Mori, but she didn't mind, enjoying the warmth his body was producing—A drop landed on her- She growled, wondering if she should go back to her previous—Another drop- spot. Maybe she—Drip— should. Her other—Drop – spot was bett—Drip— better.

She had to repress a rumble that threatened to escape her throat, as she was assaulted with more pelting rain from above her. She raised her arms, placing them around her, as she glared at the offending rain that was still pouring beyond the safety of the tree.

Stupid rain— She did not like the rain. It reminded her too much of that day… The day that Inuyasha betrayed her. A day she hoped she would forget, but every thunderstorm brought back the old scars. There is no way that she will ever forget that day-

She paused when she felt Mori move closer to her, and he draped his sleeveless hoodie over her, even though he was still wearing it, using it like a makeshift shield against the small drops. He wrapped his arm around her, his body so close to hers that it was keeping her warm from the chilled air.

She looked up at him, as if to question him, but when she saw that his face was slightly flushed, she couldn't stop the blood that quickly rushed into her cheeks as well. She sighed, and closed her eyes, accepting it, and leaned into him.

He closed his hoodie, and easily zipped up the large cloth around us, she made sure to keep her arms around her, as a guard between us, as her body was pressed against his chest. She sighed, instantly relaxing as his warmth surrounded her, and she rested her head against his chest.

Maybe rain wasn't so bad after all…

As soon as the thought entered her mind she internally shook her head, as if to rid herself of it, and her cheeks became hot suddenly.

What was she thinking…?

The thunder above us was becoming softer, and the pelting rain was starting to slow down. It seems that the rain might have been harsh, but it was not an everlasting storm—It will pass soon enough.

Good, because for some reason, being this close to Mori, made her mind wander, and become filled with thoughts that made her dizzy…

She felt Mori shift, as he raised one of his arms above us—She heard a soft snap, and several drops hit her on the head, and she cracked open one of her eyes, to look at him questioningly—She raised an eyebrow when a pink Sakura Blossom was in her line of vision.

His hand was dotted with specks of dew, and wet with moisture, from plucking the flower from the dripping, rain filled branch above. When he touched her cheek, the coolness and wet feel of his hand almost made her shiver. His caress went up her cheek, before his fingers grazed her ear, tucking the flower behind it.

"…?" She pulled away from him as much as she could, so that she could stare into his grey orbs, but the zipped up hoodie was only wide enough for her to barely move from her original spot. It gave just enough room for her to lean back—

His cooling touch went back down her cheek, and this time she did shiver. Her blue orbs locked on to his smoky grey, questioning him, yet all she got in response was an expression filled with such softness, she almost melted before him, her stomach churning with warmth.

Why was he looking at her like that…?

His rough hands became gentle, as he tentatively touched down her jawline. His eyes focused lower, as his thumb brushed across the bottom half of her lips. She felt her breath catch in her throat, and resisted the urge to stick out her tongue and lick her lips instinctively.

What was he…?

"Takashi…?" Her voice was unsure, as she mumbled his name.

"Kagome…" He slowly lowered himself, and as he did so his eyes were drifting close…

Her body became relaxed, as her eyes were closing as well—

A thunderous roar ripped through the blackened sky-

Shit-!

Her instinctive reaction was to curse as loud as she could inside of her mind as her eyes snapped open and she was jolted out of her daze, as if she was dreaming. She pushed him away, but the hoodie kept her in place, and her eyes grew in fear.

She felt trapped as her mind began to swarm, and another flash of light illuminated the area. She pushed again, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. She couldn't breathe—He pulled her to him, hugging her to his chest and she became stiff as a bored, inhaling sharply as if she was just stabbed.

She heard the groaning of his zipper as he pulled it down, now that she wasn't pushing against him and stretching the fabric—

She burst out of his hold the moment it was opened and she took several steps back. Her hazed mind was finally starting to clear, as she took several deep breaths, and the sound of the thunder was now nothing but soft drums, as it faded into the night sky.

She looked back towards Mori, and flinched, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"I—I'm sorry." She shook her head, looking away from his painful expression. Was he just …? "I didn't…" And she was going to let him... She shook her head as a stabbing pain hit her in the chest. "I'm sorry—" She said again, and then she turned, her feet pounding the ground beneath her as she took off in a blur of speed, into the still pouring rain.

Whenever anything became too much for her, like always, she ran away…

* * *

" 'Ello, Saka's Pizzeria!"

"Saka…?" Kagome's voice was barely audible, as she gripped the payphone up to her lips like a life line.

"Kagome?" His tone held both confusion and worry.

"I need you to pick me up." She breathed heavily into the phone, a painful look crossing over her face. Both of her hands were gripping the phone so tightly that they turned pale white.

The sound of the pounding rain hitting the roof of the phone booth echoed in its small corridor, while outside was lit by the streetlights, every now and then a flash of lighting would light up the sky, followed by another thunderous roar.

"Sure, love. Where are you?" He asked.

Her hair was sticking to her forehead, and her clothes were soaked, exposing the wrapped covering that was placed across her now noticeably large chest—

"Karuizawa." She answered.

"**Karuizawa!"** Just as the words screeched though the phone, another clash of thunder erupted in the night sky.

She sighed, holding the phone as far away from her ear as she could, as the other end of the line began to shout curses that she didn't even know Saka knew …

* * *

"I hope they are staying out of the rain…" Mitsukuni had a worried look on his face as he stared out of the large window in the dining room. With him was Kyoya and the twins, all standing by the huge glass as they watched the rain continue to fall downward with no sign of letting up.

"Tamaki can't settle down…" Misuzu mumbled as he watched the prince pace back and forth in nervousness.

Haruhi was camped in her room, wearing a pair of headphones Kagome gave her, after her secret about thunderstorms was exposed. Her eyes were closed as she laid in bed, on the brink of falling asleep, a peaceful look on her face.

"I'm going to go pick them up…" Tamaki finally stopped pacing and pointed outside with a worried look on his face—

The door to the pension opened, and everyone looked over at the same time, their eyes going wide.

"**Mori!"** They all called his name, as they ran over to him.

He dragged himself inside, closing the door behind him, and sighed. He tipped his head to the side, and gently tapped his skull with his palm, trying to pound some of the rain water out of his ears—he felt the flower, which was now soaked in water, fall out from behind his ear and land on the wooden floor with a wet flop-

"…" Mori kneeled down and picked up the flower. As he looked at it his eyes fogged over-

"You are all wet!"

"How did the date go?"

"Are you alright?"

"Where's Kagome?"

The questions came to him all at once and he couldn't tell who was asking what—

"…" Mori paused, and stood up, glancing around the room for a moment, the last question catching his attention. "Kagome isn't here?"

"I guess this means the date didn't go so well…" Kyoya adjusted his glasses with a sigh.

The phone began to ring-

"Pension Misuzu." Misuzu, who was behind the counter, picked it up.

"Well…" Mori looked at the flower once more, a pain hit him in his chest and he sighed dejectedly.

"Eh? Kagome?" Hearing Misuzu call the host's name, everyone turned towards him, suddenly interested in the phone call, that moments ago, no one even noticed was ringing—"Mm-hmm." Misuzu nodded. "Yes." He hummed. "I'm so sorry to hear that." He paused. "Alright, I'll tell them." He then hung up the phone and sighed. "That was Kagome." Misuzu told everyone. "He says he's not feeling well, so he is going back home and going to stay in his apartment for the rest of spring break, and to look after Haruhi for him while she stays here." A pain hit Mori hard in the chest once more and he reached up, placing his hand over the spot, to try and sooth the feeling, yet it did not go away. "He says, and I quote 'if she has even one hair out of place, I am going to kill that foolish Prince.'."

"…" Tamaki gulped. "Why me!" He turned pale.

"…" Yet everyone else in the room, not counting Tamaki, who was wallowing in his own self-pity underneath the nearest table, was all staring at Mori.

"**You screwed up, didn't you Mori?"** The twins asked.

"What happened Takashi?" Mitsukuni had an overly concerned look on his face as he stared up at him with his large brown orbs.

"What did you do?" Kyoya was gazing at him with a calculating glare, yet something else was flashing beneath his dark orbs, yet it was gone when he adjusted his glasses back up to their rightful spot on his nose.

"…" Mori looked back down at the flower, avoiding their stares. His stomach felt cold, and he sighed, the pain in his chest becoming worse with every breath he took. He reached up and scratched his scalp, several water droplets falling onto the ground below with a small splash. He inwardly groaned, feeling a headache forming. "I'm going to bed…" He did not wish to talk about what happened with them right now.

He stared to walk forward, and the others moved out of his way. He looked down at the flower, as he twirled it between his fingers, his mind fogging over- He grunted when his leg hit one of the chairs, not watching where he was going.

"It must have been bad…" Mitsukuni said with a saddened look in his eyes.

"**Yeah…"** The twins nodded—they flinched when Mori yet again bummed into something—this time it was a table. **"Real—"** Mori almost tripped on one of the stairs as he was climbing them. **"Real bad…"**

To Mori it was the worst thing that had happened to him, other than Mitsukuni being angry with him—and it was all his fault…

He replayed the fearful look that was on Kagome's face, over and over again, and how he tried so desperately to push him—to get away- and each time the memory caused his heart to ache more and more.

All his fault… He was to blame…

* * *

Kagome stood outside the phone booth, purposely in the rain, so she could try and cool herself down. She had her head tilted upwards, her eyes closed, enjoying how the pelting rain was beating against her face like tinny needles, prickling her fair skin.

She was soaked. She felt cold both on the outside, and on the inside. Her body was shivering, to try and retain heat, yet she still continued to stand there and hold her head into the sky, as if awaiting answers to her never ending questions.

What happened today—What has been happening for a long time now… Ever since she has enrolled into Ouran—It had to stop…

She was changing, and she knew it. It was small at first, almost unnoticeable, but she began to change. Her hate and raged was fizzled out, like a campfire exposed to a rainstorm, similar to this one—All that was left of her anger was a smoldering simmer of smoke. All puff and no spark.

Her sadness… Her loneliness… it was being replaced with warmth and memories. The past was slowly losing its grip with her, and even in short moments, however frequent they may be, she was able to free her mind of the past and live in the present.

Who she was, who she came to be—how she turned out the way she was…

It was all changing, and she was becoming something she could only remember her being when she was innocent and naïve. She shook her head of the thought, and finally lowered her gaze back to the ground.

Her eyes became dull as she stared at the puddle that was forming in the middle of the alleyway beside her. She was not that way anymore—She was cold, and distant. No one could come near her—she never let them.

The club, those people, they were changing her into something she couldn't be anymore—Something that made her weak and venerable, and she couldn't be that way, if she was to survive.

She had to be tough, and constantly looking out for danger around every corner— A loud noise surrounded her and she jolted, quickly turning on her heels to look for the attacker who would dare come up from behind—She paused when she saw that no one was there, and the soft echoing of the thunderstorm was fading away, before another clash followed behind it, causing her to flinch.

If _he_ was her to see her now, he would have found that to be amusing, and call her a fool…

She looked at her hands in thought, saddened by the idea that this is what she had become. This is who she was—this is all that she knew…

A soft blue glow coming from the alleyway beside her, caused her to pause. She saw a symbol appear on the side of the building, before a portal opened up—She walked down the darkened ally. Once she stood in front of the opening, a familiar scene came into her vision and she smiled to herself.

" 'Ello love." Saka was standing in his bar, a towel draped across his arm, waving to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey." She smirked, and stepped through the opening, when she did it quickly closed behind her.

"You are lucky Ryuu was here to make that portal for you." He draped the towel over her head and she nodded.

"Thanks." She reached up and began to dry her hair, the smell of alcohol, sweat, and blood mixing into her senses and she sighed in relief.

She knew going back to school would be a bad idea…

This is what she was accustom to. Demons, portals, smelly men, danger—It is all she knew, and all she could be now—She could not go back to a time where her mind was filled with nothing but school and other_ unimportant _things—The image of Mori's hurt filled gaze appeared in her mind and she quickly shook the thought away.

She had no need for school—She had no need for the club—All they did was made her soft and weak, something she did not have the luxury of being anymore.

She did not need them. She was different now, and she should not live that way anymore. Her hopes and dreams, everything has drastically changed since she came back—

A soft touch went down her cheek, and she paused in her drying. She reached up and touched her heated flash, the memories coming back. She looked down at the ground sadly, before shaking her head.

She did not need them. She repeated. She was better off without them, bet or not, she was not going back to Ouran…

They made her act weird—feel things she hadn't felt in a long, long time, and it worried her…

She has to go back to what she is use to—to what she knows—She needed to get them out of her mind—

_Mori was lying peacefully in his bed, asleep, and Kagome reached out and gave his chest a small shake._

"_Takashi?" She called out to him when he didn't respond the first few times. "I can't sleep…" _

"_Mits…?" He mumbled something as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her in a daze. He looked rather adorable like that—_

She shook her head as the memory of last night came back into her mind, making her cheeks fill with warmth at the thought— She had to get _him_ out of her mind. His soft touch, calm aura, caramel scent, and deep voice—She growled…

She had to hit something…

"Where are the Vipers?" Kagome asked, looking up at the bartender's amused expression as she pulled the towel off her head, smirking.


	15. Sitting In A Tree, K I S S I Am A She

Unbeta-ed

I would like to thank _**Kage Hasu**_ , (Reviewer, Chapter 13, Date 6-10-12) for giving me the idea for this chapter title.

Kagome and Mori sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~

_**Story**_

"Kagome didn't come to school?" Mori had to control his voice, so that it wouldn't crack, revealing his worry and concern with the new information he was just told. Mitsukuni was on his back, peeking over his shoulders, as he hummed.

"Gome-chan has never missed school before." His voice spoke right beside his ear, as leaned out to get a better look at everyone below him.

"**Yeah we thought it was strange." **The twins were at their table. Everyone already in the music room and seated, for Mitsukuni and Mori were the last to arrive at the club.

"Maybe he is just sick?" Haruhi was setting the tables, and getting everything ready for the guest to arrive any minute now.

"He did not call in sick." Kyoya's calm voice could heard between pauses of his rapid typing as he was sitting alone, on his laptop. He was his usual cold and logical self, but if you looked closely, you could see his eyebrows were angled together slightly as he stared at the flashing pictures on his computer screen. "He just…" He paused, and reached into his pocket, finding what he was looking for on his computer. "Never showed." After pressing a few buttons, he placed his cellphone up to his ear.

"…" Mori sighed as worry began to seep into his mind, wondering why Kagome never showed up for school.

"You don't think—" Hikaru began to speak as he looked over at his brother in question.

"Kagome forgot that Spring Break is over?" His brother, Kaoru, was thinking the exact same thing.

"Yeah." Haruhi smiled, nodding as she placed her last cup on the table. "Kagome just over slept, and has been sleeping all day."

"…" Kyoya was still talking on cellphone, his voice just a murmur amongst the group, as he sat away from the others. The club trying to figure out a reason of Kagome's sudden absence in school.

"**He just forgot."** The twins crossed their arms over their chest, thinking.

"He is probably sleeping on the roof as we speak." Kaoru added.

"On the couch." Hikaru guessed differently.

"Beside the window." Mitsukuni slid off of Mori's back, landing on to the floor with a soft thud, a smile on his face.

"On the floor." Even Haruhi guessed where Kagome was most likely sleeping, at this very moment.

Everyone paused, as the pictures began to form in their heads of all the places Kagome would, could, and has ever slept at.

"That has to be it!" Tamaki nodded in accepting. "…Right Kyoya?"

"…" Kyoya softly closed his phone with a snap, and stared at it, a far off look in his eyes-

* * *

The phone began to ring…

A second time, the sound echoed in the bar.

A third—

" 'Ello, Saka's Pizzeria!" Saka answered the phone with a cheerful attitude, feeling rather good today-

"Is Kagome there?" A unknown voice on the other end asked, causing Saka to pause.

"Kagome…?" Saka glanced over at the raven haired woman sitting at his counter all the way at the other end.

"The Poison Skulls?" One of the several men gathered around the beat up female questioned.

"The Jackals and Monkian's too." Kagome proudly stated. Some of her clothing was ripped, and several spots of blood was scattered along her clothing, mostly around her sleeves.

"Kagome is not here." Saka said to the man on the other end of the line. "He has not been here for quite some time."

"I see…" There was a small pause. "If you see him, tell him that Kyoya called."

"I will." Saka nodded. The phone gave a small click, as the caller hung up the phone. "…" Saka slowly placed the phone back onto the receiver.

"That makes ten this week!" The man seemed stunned by this.

"Aren't you worried they are going to take revenge?" One of the men asked.

"Nah." Kagome snorted. "They don't scare me." She shook her head. "Let them all come at me at once if they dare! They all fight like human females anyway." She puffed out her chest and the men laughed.

"Kagome." His call to the woman made the others pause in their laughter and look over towards him.

"Yeah?" She looked over at him.

"Someone named Kyoya just called, wanted to talk to you." He said.

"Kyoya?" She seemed genially surprised, a small splash of pink going across her nose, almost unnoticeable—but he saw it. He smirked, getting turned on by how cute she looked in that moment, covered in blood or not—in fact that just made her look even hotter-

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look very, _very_ good tonight, love?" He leaned against the counter and purred. In that moment he wanted to jump over the counter and pounce on her— It's too bad he likes all **five **of his limbs attached to his body, or else he would…

She just snorted, and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"….Kyoya?" Tamaki called for him a second time.

"Hmm?" He looked away from his phone and over towards the prince. "Yes." He put his phone away in his pocket. "That has to be it…"

* * *

Mori was holding something within his palm, as he sat at the table with Mitsukuni. There were two other girls with them, sitting at the small round table, but something else was on his mind other than being a host to his guests at the moment…

"Are you thinking about Kagome?" His cousin was looking up at him with concern, his large brown eyes seeing through him, like he always does. "It's alright if you are." He must have seen the struggle he was going through within himself.

"…" Mori glanced away from Mitsukuni and back at his hand. When he looked back up, his cousin was still staring at him, awaiting an answer. "…" He took a deep breath, finally deciding. "Is it alright if I take a separate ride home today?" He asked. "And I might be late…" He warned.

Mitsukuni's expression softened, as he looked at him. His only answer he received was a nod, accompanied by a very wise gaze hidden underneath his usually childish facade.

Mori's lips curved upwards slightly, before he glanced back down to his hand. Cupped gently within his palm was a business card.

'Demon Sake' was written plainly on the top of the card, with the name of the owner, Saka, along with the bar's number in bold letters. He flipped the card over, and his eyes fogged over in thought as he glanced at the blue scribbled words that were in Kagome's handwriting:

Home address…

* * *

His Jacket was tossed across the chair beside him, lying upon the upholstery in a clump of blue colored mess, while his undershirt sleeves was rolled up to his elbows, and his tie was slacked greatly, to allow him some breathing room. Not having any extra clothes to wear, this was the best he could do, to be more comfortable, while wearing the school uniform he was already use to wearing eight hours a day.

The city went by his window at a slow pace, the car traveling at the speed limit though the busy town. Even so, he couldn't stop his mind from feeling dizzy as he watched the buildings go past him. He was impatiently shaking his leg up and down, as his fingers coiled around his pants legs tightly, causing wrinkles in the otherwise crease free school uniform. His thoughts was such a blur, that when the car finally stopped, he couldn't hold down his stomach as it began to churn and do flips inside of his body.

When his chauffeur opened the car door for him, he had to hold himself back from bolting out of the car. He took a deep breath to collect himself, allowing his nervousness to fade with each intake of air. Once he felt calm, he stepped out of the black car and stood straight, towering over his driver in height.

"Taisho Palace, Sir." His driver bowed to him slightly.

"Wait here." He commanded.

"Of course Sir, I shall wait for your return." The man bowed again, showing that he understood.

With his way home secure, he began his trek towards the basement parking elevator, the long strides of his steps making a loud and ominous echo against the cold cement floor. He reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out his wallet, pressing the up button while holding the leather billfold. He heard a ding, and stepped inside the elevator, just as he pulled out the card. He held it in his hand, as he placed his wallet back into his pocket, and pressed the correct button for the floor he wanted to stop on.

The metal container went up and up, for what seemed like forever. He could feel his nerves begin to stir once more as he stared at the top of the doorway, watching as the numbers rise higher in the digits.

Kagome living in Taisho Palace was quite a surprise to him. It was one of the most known, and regal rental apartments in the city, whose luxury's was as grand as its price. When he saw the name on the card the night Kagome gave it to him, many questions began to stir in his mind.

Why was he living here, and how could he afford such a place? The company he keeps after school hours seemed rather strange. The way he acts and talks, it seemed as if Kagome didn't have much money—yet he could live at Taisho Palace and go to Ouran Academy?

It was then that Mori figured out that he didn't really know anything about Kagome…

Just that thought left an uneasy feeling overcome what little reserve he had, and his mind began to wander with negative thoughts.

He thought about the fact that Kagome was not at school today, and questioned the reason as to why. It is that very question that brought him here, to the place where he was staying, to find out and see if he was alright. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling, in the pit of his stomach… other the usual fluttering feeling he has grown accustomed to when he thinks of the raven haired host.

Could it really be that Kagome forgotten that Spring Break was over, and he was supposed to go to school? He really hoped it was, because if it wasn't, he wasn't sure what other reason he would have for not appearing at Ouran—

_Kagome looked up at him with a panic stricken gaze, pure fear in his blue orbs, as the lightening lit up the area around them._

A stabbing pain hit him hard in the chest and he flinched. Could that have been the reason? He couldn't help but suspect, his negativity overcoming all thoughts. Was it his fault? He closed his eyes shut and raised his hand to his chest, gripping his shirt tightly as if to grasp the pain and will it away.

A small bell echoed in the metal enclosure, before the doors opened up, revealing a long hallway, and doors on either side several feet between each other. Pain and hurt appeared on his usually calm filled grey orbs, at the thought that he was going to soon see the same shocked and fearful expression, in just a few seconds.

As he gathered his courage, he bravely stepped out of the elevator, and started to slowly walk down the hallway.

He began hoping that Kagome missed school, because he had forgotten that Spring Break was over…

* * *

Mori looked at the door number, then back at the card. He tripled checked to make sure it was right. Once he was sure, he stood taller, and gathered his nerves. Reaching up, he gave the door a soft tap with the back of his knuckles—

The door jarred from the impact and slowly creped opened, leaving a small crack.

"Kagome?" He called out, and used his palm to push the door open wider. "Kagome?" He called out again, a little louder as he peeked his head out, and squeezed through the opening he made, stepping into the apartment sideways. "Kagome!" He called a third time.

Why was the door unlocked? Why was it open liked that?

The questions scrolled through his mind, as he took a few more steps, and looked across the empty living room. The room was large, easily tripled the size of Haruhi's entire apartment. Most of the furniture looked modern, and pre placed into the room. From where he could see at the doorway, the bathroom and the bedroom was on the other side of the living room, the doors shut, while the kitchen was open, separated by the living room with a countertop, and where the carpet meet hardwood. It seemed almost empty, void of any emotional or sentimental items—He paused, when he saw a small kiddy pool sitting in the middle of the living room, a few feet away from the coffee table, by a open window.

"Plastic Pool?" He mumbled to himself. Didn't Kagome and Haruhi mention something like that before at the water park? He paused. So they did exist...

Why was it filled with sand? He couldn't help but question as he took several steps towards the pool, and looked down at it. It was filled with water, but the middle of the pool there was a huge mound of sand, sticking up like a large hill in the center, with a small homemade palm tree sticking out of the top, like a makeshift island made in his own living room.

If that wasn't all, there was a ladder that went up and over, place into the water of the pool, and down at the living room like a ramp. He kneeled, sticking his hand into the water—

"Ko-Ki!" A huge crab popped itself out of the water, bubbles forming from his mouth as he snapped at his fingers from his floating position in the water.

"…" Mori blinked as he stared at the huge crab, before his head tilted in thought. "Krabby?"

"…?" The crab paused, and looked at him for a moment, then a happy expression appeared on his face.

"Koki!" (^-^) A heart appeared above his head and he snapped his pinchers at him in joy.

Mori could only stare at the large red crab, as pictures of the creature when he was as long as his pinky came into his mind. His thoughts came back to focus, the image replaced with how large the crab has gotten.

His body was easily stretched from his wrist to his fingertips in length, not counting his long and strong legs. He must have gone through a growth spurt. His eyes softened, and he reached out, gently scratching the crab on top of his head.

"No wonder Kagome stopped bring you to school…" He was talking mostly to himself.

"Ko~ki~" (^-^) Bubbles of bliss started to pour from his mouth at the affection he was receiving.

"Where is Kagome?" He asked the crab, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, but the question slipped from his lips as he continued to pet the crab, with a small smile on his face. Krabby rolled over in the water, exposing his belly for him. He chuckled and began to scratch his exposed underbelly, causing the crab to twitch his legs, which were sticking out of the surface of the cooling liquid-

A soft creaking nose caught his attention, and he glanced over his shoulder, looking behind him, at the front door—His eyes widened at the sight the greeted him and he quickly shot up onto his feet once more.

Kagome was leaned against the door frame of the front door, his pants was shredded, one leg having such a huge gash, that the black material just hanged limply from his knee down, swaying with each step. His boots splattered with dried blood. His once white shirt was stained crimson, and had several gashes in it, his right sleeve completely gone, while his left was slashed into several long strips from the elbow down. His hands were splattered with blood, up to his elbows, and his face was covered in dirt and scratches. He was holding his shoulder, as his other was leaning against the frame of the doorway, supporting his weight.

"Kagome!" He couldn't help the alarmed cry that came out of his mouth as he stared at the de-shelved host, his once beautiful raven hair clumped and matted with dirt, leaves, blood, and other unnamable objects—

"…?" Hearing his name Kagome blinked, and slowly brought his head up, and looked at him with half closed eyes. "Mori…?" He whispered the word, as if he was hallucinating. "What are you—" He took a step forward, but stumbled, his knee giving out on him.

Mori was by his side in an instant, his body moving faster than he even thought possible, and he placed his injured arm across his shoulders. He carefully lifted him up, with his arm across his lower back to hold him steady, and so he could lean on him for support as he kept his arm over his shoulder.

"You alright?" He looked down at him with concern, as he helped him walk into the living room.

"Fine." He was stubborn. "It's not as bad as it looks, I just need to take a bath." He began walking towards one of the closed doors on the other side of the living room. He didn't argue, and just decided to help him . He must have seen his still concerned look, for he then said: "The blood is not all mine, I promise." He gave a weak chuckle. "They all jumped me, while I was on my way home." He growled. "The bastards." He then smirked—"But I got them good." It was at that time we finally reached the door, and Kagome reached out, grabbing the knob, twisting it, and with a hard shove, pushed it open with a grunt.

"…" He began to help him into the bathroom— Kagome pulled away from him, which caused him to pause.

"I can go on my own." He looked at him over his shoulder. He must have been making a funny expression, for he then chuckled. "I'm a big boy…" He teased, and staggered into the tiled room, before shutting the door behind him softly.

Mori stared at the dark colored wood, that was placed directly before him, with a worried look etched across his face. He stood there for several moments, and he did not move until he heard the tell-tell signs of water rushing in the room.

He sighed, and slowly turned away, walking towards the couch. He brought his rump down onto the soft comforter, and once it touched, he sighed, sinking down into its embrace willingly. Reaching his hands up, he rubbed his face in frustration and groaned. His thoughts became a hum as all the questions he started to ask himself became a loud roar in his head and it started to give him a headache.

Another sound escaped his lips as he leaned back against the seat, sighing as it supported his back. He leaned his head as far as it could go, and he found it was comfortably supporting his neck as it rested perfectly on the top of the sofa cushion as he blankly stared at the ceiling.

His mind was such a jumble he wasn't sure what to do, other than to wait for Kagome to come out of the bathroom…

* * *

Once the door gave a soft click, signaling it was shut, Kagome placed her back against the door for support, and slowly slid down the wooden surface until her butt hit the warm flooring of the heated tiles of the bathroom. She sighed and reached up, placing her hand onto her face, as her mind began to swarm with thoughts.

"Mori is in my apartment..." She mumbled to herself.

What was she going to do?

She groaned, as a stab of pain hit her and her mind began to foucs on what was more important, getting herself cleaned and healed—She reached up and ripped open her shirt, knowing that the shirt was no longer salvageable, revealing the wrapped bindings underneath. She reached up and placed her hand onto her wounded shoulder, which was gashed open. Her palm glowed pink for a moment, then her whole body began to hold a soft aura around it. Quickly, her wounds and scuffs were all healed, and within just a few moments the large gash was completely fixed.

Feeling better, albeit, slightly sore, she lifted herself up from the floor with a grunt. She walked over to the sink, and as she did so, she pulled off her dried blood stained boots, throwing them carelessly over her shoulder without care. Once she reached the sink, she stared at her reflection in the mirror—

"Ugh!" She hissed, flinching at the horrid site that was herself that stared back at her.

She coiled her lips upwards, as if in disgust, and reached out to the medicine cabinet and opened the door, finding her knife—She paused when she saw that the only roll of bandage left she had, was barely enough for one more use, before she ran out. She cursed under her breath, and having no choice, she had to cut the bloodied bandage, too far spoiled to be reused. In one quick swipe she freed her chest from the tight constriction and she sighed, feeling it fall off her body and onto the floor in a waded and stained mess.

She looked back up at the mirror, and she sighed, her eyes drooping down as she stared into the reflection. A familiar image greeted her, and she couldn't stop herself from reaching up and touching the small two inch white scar that was, and forever will be placed in the middle of her chest. A cold chill went up her spine, and she physically shook the feeling away, and snorted.

She looked back at the roll that was left in the cabinet. It looks like she will just have to make do with what she has left—she cursed the demons that ambushed her on her way home, as she stepped over the piled scraps of cloth, and towards her shower. Reaching over she twisted the cold metal handle, until hot water began to pour out of the overhanging faucet. She sighed in delight as the steam rose up and caressed her exposed chest, and gently touching her face in its mist.

She took off what was left of her tattered and bloody clothing, letting them fall onto the floor with a dirty flop by her feet. Without hesitation stepped into the steaming waterfall, and sighed, as her body instantly relaxed.

She guessed she deserved this… every bit of it…

She had it coming to her—the gangs all joining together for revenge on her, and attacking. It was a good plan, but if she beat them once, she could beat them again, whether or not they attacked together or was with their old smaller groups, it did not matter. She won and… She sighed again, and closed her eyes. She raised her head so that her face was directly in the line of fire of the steaming hot, yet strangely relaxing water as it pelted her with its hot hard splashes.

"Mori is in my apartment…" Her mumbled words were barely audible beyond the loud sound of the shower falling around her.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Mori sat on the couch, waiting for Kagome to finish his shower and come out of the bathroom. His mind was blank, and he tried to keep it that way, not wishing for his mind to start wandering. If he did try to think of anything, the first thing that would come into his thoughts is the fact that Kagome was taking a shower…

His face became hot from the fuzzy image he tried to get out of his head at the mere thought of it. He raised his hand and covered his burning face, and sighed into his palm, but he could feel himself becoming increasingly hot to the point where he might need a shower himself. A nice, cold-

From where he was sitting, he could hear the rushing of the water stop, signaling the end of Kagome's shower. He sighed in relief. Now he could get some answers—

A loud crash came from the bathroom, and Mori was up in an instant.

"Kagome!" His long legs giving him an advantage, all it took was a few steps and he was at the bathroom door. He grasped the door knob tightly and gave it a twist— The handle resisted him and his eyebrows angled together as he stared at the knob. "Kagome?" He called again, testing the knob once more, but it refused him entry. The door was locked. He pressed his ear against the wooden frame to hear a reply-

"Fuck!" Mori raised an eyebrow when he heard a familiar angry shout, which caused him to pull away from the door slightly.

"You alright?" He asked, placing his palm against the oak, sighing in relief to hear his voice.

"Fine." He heard the male grunt a reply. "I just tripped over my boots." He could hear him mumbling curses—Suddenly something slammed against the door, from the other side, causing a loud thump against his palm, making him take a small step back and raise an eyebrow. "Stupid thing!"

Mori shook his head, taking a wild guess in saying that was said boot, being thrown at the door out of frustration-

There was some shuffling, before there was a eerie quiet overtaking the space—

"Did you just try to sneak a peek at me?" The question echoed in the silence.

Embarrassed by the sudden question his face became flushed.

"You did, didn't you?" He could hear his playfulness laced in his words, and Mori's face became hotter. "You tried to get in just now to see me naked~" There was a hint of teasing in tone and Mori coughed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I was worried you hurt yourself…" He tried to defend himself.

"Mori is a per~vert~" At hearing Kagome's words he sighed, and reached up with one hand and placed his over his reddened face. He could hear Kagome's amused laugh, and some more shuffling, before it became quiet once more.

"…?" Mori tilted his head, wondering what he was doing—

"My clothes are in the bedroom." His statement faded, and Mori stood there for a moment, allowing what he said to sink in—"I have to go and put clothes on…" He added, hinting heavily—

"!" Mori's eyes widened and his face flushed once more, finally realizing what he meant.

"Now that you get what I was saying…" How Kagome could read him without even seeing him was beyond logic- "Step back." He commanded.

Mori just stood there, staring at the door—

"Step back." He repeated.

He took a large step backwards.

"More." He added. Mori took another step backwards. "Now turn around." He ordered. Mori blinked at the door, but obeyed, and turned on his heels, his back facing the bathroom.

"..?" He heard a small click, signaling the door was unlocked— He felt a waft of warm steam kiss his flesh, causing goosebumps to dot along his arms. The door was open. "Thank you…" His soft voice, which sounded so much clearer now, made a small dash of pink go across his nose.

He just nodded his head in reply.

It wasn't until he heard the creaking of the floor, noticeable only because of the tense stillness of the apartment , that his mind began to churn. His eyes widened and his once pink blush quickly turned crimson, at the thought that Kagome was walking directly behind him… _**naked**_.

He imagined Kagome walking behind him to the bedroom next door, dressed in only a towel, which was draped around his waist. His bare chest toned, while his wet hair was sticking to his moist pale, exposed flesh—

Mori's image was correct, and that's exactly what was going on behind him. Except it one small difference—

Kagome was dressed in only a towel, tied securely from her chest, as it hugged her curved body down to her thighs. In her hand was her roll of bandages as she walked from the bathroom, to her bedroom. The necklace Mori gave her was resting comfortably above her bosom.

Kagome was a woman, not a man.

Yet unknown to Mori _small_ **difference** from his image and the truth, his mind was still filled with the image of the _**male**_ who was just a few feet behind him, dressed in only a towel…

All the blood in his body shot up to his face and he twitched, the urge to look over his shoulders overpowering everything else going on in his mind. He just wanted one peek… One peek wouldn't hurt… He bit his lower lip, glancing out of the corner of his eyes. Just a little—He began to turn his head slightly—

"…" He shook his head, fighting back the urge with all his might. He shouldn't...

When he finally heard the creaking, followed by a clicking of the door being shut, Mori sighed in relief. Reaching up he tugged his tie down lower, as if that would release him of the heat that was emitting throughout his whole body.

He slowly strolled over to the couch, and sank down onto the comforter.

He never would have thought that coming to Kagome's home would cause things to turn out quite like this…

Reaching up he scratched his head, his bright cheeks standing out against the dark colored fabric of the couch.

* * *

Mori sat on the couch, unsure of the time, or how long Kagome was changing in the bedroom. He was sitting with his elbows resting on his legs, as he was slouched down, staring at the carpet below him, his fingers weaved together as he waited and fiddled his thumbs.

He was in Kagome's apartment- How was he supposed to act? What was he supposed to do?

He was too distracted by his thoughts to notice the door to the bedroom opening-

"…_?"_ The question barely reached his ears, his mind in a fog of thoughts.

"_ea…?"_

He continued to stare past his hands and at the carpet, focusing his gaze on a random spot.

"_Mori…a…ea?"_

He was supposed to find out why Kagome never came to school today, but that was as far away from his mind as possible at the moment.

"_You…?" _

His thoughts filled with the bloody figure that was Kagome when he first walked in, and then the shower…

"_ello~"_

His cheeks suddenly felt hot again—

"**Mori!"** He felt his scalp being pulled, as someone gripped his hair, tilting his head back painfully. He raised both of his eyebrows in surprised as he stared at fiery blue orbs glaring back at him.

"…?" He just blinked, confused and unsure what was going on, the tingling from his hair being pulled made his mind go blank and his thoughts wiped from his mind for the moment.

"Now that I got your attention…" Kagome sighed and let go of his tuff of hair. "For the fifth time—" He stood straight, looking down at him with his hands on his hips. "Do you want some tea?" He asked, tilting his head at him.

"Sure." The word came out of his mouth, not meaning to upset him anymore then he already did for ignoring him.

"Idiot." He rolled his eyes, but was smiling down at him in amusement. He then turned around and started walking to the kitchen, which was just a few feet away, separated from the living room by a large counter top.

As he was walking away, Mori finally got a look at him—His eyes widened slightly and his cheeks took on a nice rosy hue.

He was wearing another buttoned up dress shirt, except this one was made of silk and light blue. His usually long raven hair was up in a pin, clipped on the top of his head, some strains slipping out in several different places messily, yet it made him look even more attractive.

His eyes lowered further, unable to stop himself from looking down his backside, and he saw that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. His blush grew darker, as his eyes trailed down his long and smooth legs, unable to look away. They seemed to go on forever, and Kagome has never shown so much flesh before, and it surprised him a little—

He raised an eyebrow as a question came to his mind, as he continued staring at his smooth and creamy legs.

Does he shave?

* * *

Kagome placed Mori's tea cup onto the coffee table in front of him. The small cup giving a gentle tap, when she placed it onto the dark wooden surface. The only reply of thanks she received, was a nod from the quiet male.

She then walked over to Krabby Island, a.k.a the kiddy pool, and bent down, placing the large fish, Krabby's dinner, onto the sandbar. She smiled when she spotted Krabby crawl up onto the beach and blow bubbles at her in joy.

"Did you protect the house for me while I was gone today?"

"Ko-Ki ko-ki~" Hearts floated around his head.

She smiled, and reached out, scratching him on the head in praise. She glanced over at the window, which she always leaves half-way open- "Did you see Sparrow today?" She asked. She watched in amusement, as his already red shell turned even darker. "You cheeky dog, you."

"Ko~" He crawled over to the fish and started nibbling on it, yet she couldn't stop herself from smiling at how red his outer shell turned- She paused, feeling a pair of eyes watching her. She smirked, deciding to tease the other male that was also in the room—

"Stop staring at my ass, Mori." Kagome huffed, and turned towards him, standing straight, her hands placed onto her hips. Her words caused him to stare up at her in surprise, his eyebrows raised. "I could see you..." She was of course just joking, but when he didn't object, or even defend himself, and instead his cheeks turned red and he turned his head away, she raised and eyebrow at him. Was he really…? "You pervert~" She smirked at him, yet his cheeks became darker and she chuckled.

She walked back over to the couch, plopping down harshly beside him, the shift in weight caused him to bounce a little from the moving cushion. Turning her body slightly and over to the side, she placed her bicep, on top of the armrest, and positioned her knuckles onto her cheek, to support her head as she leaned against her hand. She watched as he leaned over and picked up the tea she made for him.

"Sorry if it is not top quality, like at the club." She told him.

He took a sip of the tea, before a soft sound came out as he hummed in delight. "It's good." He told her. His words caused a small smile to appear on her face, pleased that he enjoys it.

She looked at him, as he continued to silently drink his tea. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His tie was slacked greatly, revealing an opening in his undershirt, and his jacket was nowhere to be found. She must admit that he looked a lot more relaxed—and handsome too…

"Why are you here, Mori?" She cut straight to the chase. She stared at him, to gauge his reaction to her question.

He paused in his drinking and looked over at her.

She then crossed her legs. She smirked in slight amusement when she saw his grey orbs lowered to her legs from the movement. His eyes staying on her thighs for just a few seconds longer then needed—

"Like what you see?" She teased.

"!" His face quickly flushed a new shade, and he coughed. He turned away from her, yet his cheeks was still a nice shade of pink. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"…!" She raised an eyebrow at his words. "I forgot!" She scratched her head, which caused some more loose strands of hair to fall from their clipped position on her head. "Today was the first day back from spring break, wasn't it?" She asked.

After she spoke, she saw a look of relief, as Mori sighed. Why was he relieved-? "Yeah, it was today." He nodded. "You forgot?"

"Yeah, I did." She sighed. She truthfully did forget— Time did pass by her quickly this week, and she forgot today was the day she was supposed to go back to school— "I guess it doesn't matter now though…" She was mostly talking to herself, mumbling. She was supposed to have called the school today, to tell them that she wasn't going to come back— "After all, I have already decided to quit school."

"!" There was a clank sound, followed by a splash, as Mori's cup slipped out of his grasp and onto his shirt. He quickly stood up, and the cup rolled off, falling onto the floor with a plop, yet thankfully it didn't break, and instead rolled, hitting one of the legs of the coffee table.

"Mori!" She was up in a second, staring at the large stain on his nice white shirt. "You alright?" She looked up at him in worry. "I better get something to wipe that off before it stains—" She turned around to go into the kitchen, yet he quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyebrow raised at him in question.

"You're quitting?" He had a serious expression on his face as he looked down at her.

"Yes." She looked back at him with the same amount of intensity, to show that she was indeed serious.

His gaze softened slightly, as concern flashed through his smoky grey orbs. "Why…?" His question faded, as if he was afraid to hear the answer. His grip on her wrist loosened.

She sighed, staring at him with slight guilt. She pulled her hand away from him and shook her head. "I'll get you a towel…"

* * *

Kagome was wiping at the stain that was covered across Mori's chest and some of his stomach. She was facing him, as we both sat on the couch, a tense silence between us. There was a small dash of color against Mori's tanned cheeks, but it was barely noticeable, as he watched her clean up the mess he made to his nice white shirt.

"Why?" The question cut through the eerie silence of the room.

She paused, her eyes fogging over slightly, before she shook her head. She then continued wiping at the stain—Mori placed his tanned hand over top of hers, which caused her to stop her obsessive cleaning.

"Why are you quitting?" He repeated the unanswered question. Her grip on the towel tightened, and he lowered his hand from on top of hers. "Is it because of me?" His words caused her to look up at him, her eyebrows angling together in slight anger.

"What?" She shook her head. "Of course not." This seemed to upset her a little. "Why would you think that?"

"Our date." He confessed, a look of guilt overpowering all other emotion that was easily readable on his face.

"Oh…" Was all she said as she lowered her gaze back down, staring at the large brown blotch on his shirt. She pressed her hand harder against his chest, and she could feel how hard his heart was thrashing against her palms—She slowly brought the cloth down, patting the shirt in random spots, pretending to be more interested in wiping away the splotch then answering his question.

"Kagome." Hearing her name being called from his lips she paused in her rubbing once more and sighed.

"It's not you Mori, its me." She almost had to stop herself from snorting at the cliché line that vomited out of her mouth instinctively. "What I mean is, that it's not your fault." She shook her head and finally removed the cloth from his body, placing the stained rag onto her lap. "Our date…" She tried to explain and sighed. "What happened." Images began flashing in her mind about what happened that day.

She was so happy. Dancing, eating, being in the park, eating—How warm she felt, being held—

"I realized that I have changed." She started to say, as she looked up at him and away from her lap. "I'm changing back into—" She tried to think of the right word, and her mind was slipping away from her as she stared into his grey orbs. "I was enjoying myself…"

"…?" Her words confused him, she could tell, yet she couldn't really explain it any better.

"Our date, I had a good time." She admitted. "I enjoy being with everyone, at the club, and you…" She looked away from his questioning gaze. "I don't deserve it." She confessed. "I don't deserve a normal life." She looked down at her hands once more, the rag in her hand suddenly became filled with blood, and she envisioned her hands, soaked in the same red crimson color. "I can't live like a normal person anymore." She had too much blood on her hands. "Going to school, being with everyone— I am starting to change back into what I use to be, and I can't." She shook her head. She knew what she was saying was probably confusing him, and to tell the truth, she didn't know what she was saying either…

"Having friends is not a weakness, Kagome." He reached out, placing his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry…" She clinched her hands tightly. "I can't be normal again. I can't—won't _allow _myself to forget what happened to me." Her eyes angling together, as images flashed in her mind quickly. "I can't forget the past. I just can't because…" She sighed, her chest feeling tight suddenly. "I don't want it to happen to me again."

The feeling of pain, betrayal—

"You are just going to leave everyone behind? What about Tamaki, The Twins, Mitsukuni, Kyoya? Haruhi…?" Guilt flashed across her face and she flinched at his words, a stabbing pain hitting her hard in the chest.

"I'm sorry…" Was all she could think of to say, as she looked away from him.

"Kagome, don't quit." She felt him reach out, and grasp her chin. He turned her head so that she was staring into his grey orbs, which was filled with worry.

"I'm sorry—"

"Please?" He was so desperate, and she felt herself nibbling on her lower lip in shame.

"I'm sor—"

"Kagome I—" He looked away from her, his cheeks suddenly becoming flushed. "I…" He looked down, as if in thought, before he shook his head and looked at her once again, serious. "Kagome, I love you."

"!" Her eyes became as big as saucers, taken by surprise by his sudden confession. "Mori—"

"I love you." He repeated, placing his hand over his chest. "You can't leave."

"Mori, I am a woman—"

"I know you are a man, but I…" His cheeks became red once more as he glanced down at the floor. She began to unbutton her dress shirt.

"I am a woman—" She tried to say again.

"I have never felt this way towards anyone before and I-…" He paused. "…?" He raised a single eyebrow at her, questioning his own ears.

"I am a woman." She repeated again. Finally finished unbuttoning her blouse, she reached up and opened up her shirt widely, flashing him. "See? Boobs."

"!" His eyes widened as he stared at her bandaged chest, his entire face becoming tomato red. Seam shot out from the top of his head, and he placed his hand onto half his face, flushed and embarrassed, and looking slightly dizzy.

"You alright Mori?" She looked up at him with honest concern. He looked as if he was going to pass out—

"I thought…" He mumbled to himself. "You're a girl?" She nodded.

Poor man thought he was gay this whole time…

Suddenly his deep chuckle filled the room, and she raised her eyebrow at him. He shook his head, still chuckling slightly, amused, and lowered his hand from his face. He looked at her with a warm and soft expression, which surprised her- "It doesn't matter…"

"…?" His words caused her to tilt her head, questioning him.

"Boy or girl, my feelings are the same." He looked down at her, and smiled. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek. "Because Kagome is Kagome."

"Takashi…" His name whispered from her lips, and a dash of color appeared across her nose at his softness and kind words. She never herd such nice things from anyone before—

"_I am me, not Kikyo…_ "

How long has she waited to hear those words? Someone who loved her, for _**her**_?

"_You will never be Kikyo!"_ She instinctively flinched as the memory cut through her like a steel blade.

"I'm sorry, Mori…" She sighed, and lowered her gaze. "I can't—I can't return your feelings." Even without looking, she could sense the pain coming from him. "I already let someone hurt me once…" She winced again, just remembering it. "I can't have someone in my life right now, maybe not ever again." She felt herself break at her own words.

"I understand." His deep voice broke through the images that were flashing in her mind and she looked up at him. "Until you are ready…" He smiled kindly at her, his expression softened. "I'll be waiting."

His words made her feel warm, secure—happy. Her cheeks became flushed in joy and the corner of her lips turned upwards slightly as she stared into dark grey. "Thank you, Takashi…" Her words were filled with such gratitude, because he understood, she was almost overflowing with relief.

Reaching out, she touched his stained chest, moving her hand up, trailing her fingers along the side of his neck. She continued up, her finger tips touching his ear, before her palm was gliding through his short hair, then finally ending up on the side of his face. Her pale hand standing out against the tanned flesh of his cheek.

He placed his hand over top of hers, holding it, as he slowly turned his head to the side. "You're welcome…" His lips softly pressed against the inside of her palm, and her heart thumped against her chest, her cheeks taking on a rosy tint at his actions.

She pulled her hand away from his grasp, placing it to her chest protectively as she looked down at the floor, her cheeks still stained red. She felt his hand reach out and gently cresses her cheek with his knuckles. She slowly closed her eyes at the soft contact—He cupped his large hand against her face and she leaned into his touch.

She opened her eyes, and up at him, seeing that he had a kind smile on his face, seeming content to watch her reaction to his touch. She pulled away from him and coughed.

"I—Um…" Her mind became blank, as she looked down at herself, suddenly feeling embarrassed as her cheeks became hotter - "…?" She paused, when a thought came to her mind, seeing the white straps binding her chest. "Hey." She looked back up into is stormy grey orbs. When her eyes locked onto his soft expression once more, she couldn't control her reaction as the blood rushed up into her cheeks yet again. She shook her head, not wanting to get distracted. With her foucs back, she looked up at him with new bound determination.

"…?" He tilted his head at her.

"Now that you know my secret…" Her eyes narrowed at him, as a gleam came in her eyes. "You want to help me take off my bandages?"

"!" His cheeks became flushed red almost instantly and she chuckled in amusement.

.-

Mori was sitting on the living room floor, beside the coffee table. He had his arm on his raised knee, as he was facing the bathroom door, waiting for Kagome to appear—

"Ko-ki." A familiar sound entered his ears and he turned towards the coffee table slightly. He smiled, seeing the large crab standing on the table, in front of him was a small twig.

"…?" He tilted his head and picked up the stick—

"Ko!" A heart floated up and away from his head, before it finally popped in the air.

"This?" He shook the stick slightly.

"Ki!" He clamped his claws together at him, and tapped his legs on the wooden surface.

He looked at the stick for a moment, before softly chucking it. It landed with a solid thud on the other side of the table —

"Ki!" The crab scuttled quickly to where it landed, easily picked up the stick with his dominate claw, before hurrying back. "Ko-ki Ko-ki!" He dropped the stick back down on the table in front of him, then began to move side to side excitedly, hearts fluttering around his head.

"A crab, playing fetch." Mori chuckled.

He picked up the stick, and threw it a lot harder this time, and it flew through the air, and landing on the other side of the living room. He watched as Krabby quickly went after it, and jumped off the table, running across the room sideways as he went to go retrieve it. Once he got it, he ran right back, and easily hopped back on the table.

Now he has seen everything…

He reached over and patted the crab on the head, giving him affection.

"Ki~" The crab flopped over onto its back, and twitched its legs as he rubbed his belly-

"I'm happy to see you two are getting along so well." Hearing Kagome's amused voice, he looked over towards the bathroom—

"!" Mori's face instantly became red, and his eyes widened slightly.

Kagome was just standing there with her boxer shorts, shirtless, her bandage chest the only thing covering her upper body.

"I couldn't find the scissors." She walked over to him. "I don't use them often." She confessed. "But this will do." She held out the flip knife that was in her hand.

"…?" He reached out and grabbed the utensil.

Without a warning she got between his legs, almost directly on his lap and sat down. Thankfully he spread his legs out just as she plopped down, to give her room, one of his long legs, had to be placed underneath the table. He could still feel the heat coming off of his reddened cheeks as he stared down at the woman sitting before him, between his legs, as if it were no big deal.

She hummed, and crossed her legs Indian style, and got relaxed, her arms resting on her knees. "…?" She paused when he did not move and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Well?" She questioned him. "Aren't you going to cut me loose?"

"…?" He looked down lower, at the bandages—

"Cut the strap before and after the knot." As she spoke, she lifted her arm, and with her other hand reached out, in a failed attempt to reach the knot that was tied behind her back, just out of reach. "I tie my knots, and they end up back there somewhere. I usually don't reuse my bandages, but I need to save this one since it's my last." She confessed. "I have to wear it while I'm out buying a new one tomorrow…" She lowered her arm again and put her hand back onto her knee once more.

"I see." That's why she needed his help. He reached out, and grasped the single strand that was tied, keeping the bandage in place—He paused, when he could barely fit his finger underneath the strap. It was so tight… "You must be uncomfortable." The words slipped out of his mouth, as he carefully placed the knife under the strap.

"It is." She told him. "Sometimes I put them on too tightly, and it hurts."

"Why?" With a quick flick, he easily cut one side of the strand, near the knot. The end hanged loose, before it started to unravel and go around her body, to the front. He held on to the strand that still had the knot, so it wouldn't slip away either—

"Unlike Haruhi, my chest is more…" She paused, and so did he, as his cheeks were suddenly filled with blood. "I can't hide them well without wrapping them."

"Hmmm." He hummed, as he reached out and cut the knot from the strap. Like before, it slipped from his grasp, now that it was cut, and started to uncoiled itself, and went around the front. He placed the knot, and knife, onto the coffee table.

"Ah~" She sighed in relief, and reached up, pulling on the strands to loosen them up slightly. He watched as the straps started to unravel themselves going around her slim body, gravity doing the work.

"Why are you pretending to be a boy?" He asked.

"It was a bet."

"A bet?" He repeated, looking up from her bandaged back, and leaning over to stare at her face, over her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter now I guess though." She sighed, and reached up, scratching her head in thought. More strands came loose from her clip, and he watched as a group of long strands slipped out and came down, landing on her shoulder. "I'm wearing them more out of habit now, since I don't have to go to school anymore." She shrugged, and he watched as the long strand fell off her shoulder and down her back. "And since you know I'm a girl, I don't have to wear it around you anymore, so that's a relief." She sighed. "The bindings get uncomfortable, and I don't like wearing them at the house."

Mori reached out and grabbed the long strand, his knuckles brushing against her straps and causing them to come loose, unraveling at the top. He was about to tuck her hair back into her clip, when he paused, seeing something sticking out of the edges of the bindings, between her shoulder blades. "…?" He brushed her hair to the side, and reached out, pulling the bandages down slightly— He saw a familiar image of a white scar standing out against her already pale flesh. He reached out, and gently touched the horrid mark that will forever be on her skin.

"Mori?" Kagome's concerned voice called to him as she looked at him over her shoulder.

His eyebrows angled together, his face becoming serious. He began to wonder how far down it went. He leaned back slightly and looked at the bottom of where her bindings stopped, just below her rib cage. His eyes narrowed when he now noticed the same white scar barely sticking out.

He touched the top of the scar, between her shoulder blades, and ran his finger straight down her spine, stopping at the bottom of the scar. It was straight, long, with smooth edges. Though he couldn't see it, the wrappings blocking most of it, he could make a guess at what it looked like.

"What are you—"

"Who did this?" The words came out of his mouth, harsher than what he meant.

"!" She froze stiff. "…" She turned her head back around, and stared at her lap, as if thinking whether she should tell him or not.

Mori reached up once more, and touched the top of the scar, trailing his finger tip across it slowly. "Who did this?" He asked again, this time with less of an edge to his tone. "Kagome?" When he called her name, his voice was pleading with her, wanting to know what happened.

She sighed, and reached up, touching her shoulder, a vain attempt to touch the scar, for it was nowhere near her fingers. Yet her actions seemed as if it she was recalling what happened, and she flinched, before a sad chuckle escaped her lips. "Remember what I told everyone at the beach house?" She glanced at him over her shoulder. "That I loved someone, but he betrayed me?"

Mori nodded, remembering that night.

"Well…" Her voice faded slightly. "He really did 'stab me in the back,'… literally."

"!" His eyes widened at her words and he looked at her back once more.

She released the same sad chuckle, as if it was some sick joke. "I died—" She paused. "I mean, I _almost _died." She corrected herself.

Mori reached out and pressed his palm against her back, picturing how deep the wound must have been, it was a miracle she was still alive. He moved his hand up, and touching the little part of the scar that was visible to him. His heart felt crushed, and at the same time, he was angry at the one to did such a thing to her. Unable to find any words to convey what he was feeling to her, he bent down, and pressed his lips softly against her scar, between her shoulder blades.

"!" He heard her take a quick intake of breath as his actions, and she froze.

Using his finger he slowly pulled down more of the wrapping, and then kissed that part as well. He could feel her body shiver beneath him. "M-Mori." The uncertainty and concern in her voice was obvious as she spoke his name.

"Kagome." He wrapped his arms around her securely and pulled her close, so that she was pressed against his chest. He leaned down and placed his lips between her neck and shoulder, kissing there as well. "I would never hurt you." His promise was whispered against her flesh, before he turned his head and buried his nose into her raven locks, inhaling her delicious vanilla scent.

He could feel the heat radiating off her already reddened cheeks.

He loved her so much. He tightened his hold on her, as if he would never let her go. When he finds the man who hurt her- She reached up, and placed her hand onto his arm.

"Don't worry…" She sensed his uneasiness. "He is dead." He instantly froze at her words, and she chuckled in amusement. "I didn't kill him, if that is what you are thinking…" He sighed into her hair and she laughed. "Idiot." She playfully smacked his bicep. "When I woke up, he was already dead." She told him, as she turned in his hold, so that she was sitting on his lap sideways. "Shippo and the others found me, if it wasn't for them…" Her voice trailed off as she reached up and touched her chest.

_Shippo_? He repeated in his mind. Then he recalled the man with orange hair that came into the club not too long ago. Him?

He looked down at where she was touching, and saw yet another scar peeking out from underneath the top of the bandages that were wrapped around her chest, between her bosom. He felt her shuffle on his lap, and he lowered his gaze when he saw her tug at her bandage, revealing more of her chest.

"The sword went through me…" She was looking down at herself sadly, as if remembering it.

He stared at the scar that stood out amongst her otherwise smooth skin, wishing that she could forget it all. The pain and suffering she went through, the one who caused it. If only he could do something, _anything_…

He bent down, and just like he did with the scar on her back, gently kissed the white blemish that was in the center of her chest. He could feel her heart beating harshly against his lips, going ten times the normal speed. Her face instantly flushed with color, and he could hear the steam coming out of her head, unable to take the sudden rush of blood going into her face and the heat escaping through her scalp.

He continued up, and kissed the necklace that he got for her, that was dangling above her bosom, before raising his head and staring into her blue orbs.

"M-M-Mori..." She was stuttering. He almost chuckled at her reaction. This is the first time he has ever seen her so flustered.

His eyes softened towards her, and he reached out, gently cupping her cheek, and began to stroke the soft flesh with his thumb slowly.

"Kagome…" He whispered her name, as he began to bend down, his foucs on her parted pink lips—

"…!" She suddenly shook her head, snapping out of her daze. "P-Pervert!" Wha-? He felt a hard hit against the side of his cheek, sending him quickly to the ground, sliding and hitting his head against the couch. He groaned, placing his palm against his bruised face.

Her punches are deadly…

"Ow…" He rubbed his face as he slowly sat up, his elbows supporting him— He heard a powerful crash, as Kagome slammed the bathroom door as hard as she could, the thunderous sound echoing through the whole apartment. He flinched at the sound, and stretched his head sheepishly, before plopping back down onto the floor with a moan.

The image of what he just did came back into his mind and his face became flushed, and he sighed, placing his arm over his eyes.

Well, at least his actions caused her to forget about the past—if only for a moment—but now she was mad at him…

"Ko-ki!" He paused when he felt a small amount of weight land on his chest. He raised his arm just enough to peek down and see—"Ki!" (^-^) Krabby was standing on his chest, waving his twig in the air, hearts popping around his head.

Mori chuckled. Reaching out he took the stick, and then threw it several feet away.

"Ko!" Krabby jumped off of his chest.

He slowly sat up, leaning against the couch for support as he watched the red Krabby scuttle sideways, fetch the stick, and bringing it back…

* * *

When Kagome slammed the bathroom door as hard as she could, she placed her back against the wooden frame for support, as she covered her flushed face with her hand.

Her heart was thrashing against her chest like a drum, her blood rushing in her ears, made it feel like her heart was beating inside of her skull and her face felt like it was on fire. She lowered her hand, and placed it onto the scar.

She could still feel his lips, pressing against her flesh, and her heart soared, making her feel dizzy.

She was usually the one who teased him, while he was such a bumbling, reddened mess—

What the hell just happened-?

Her face flushed brighter, remembering his eyes and how dark they were as they stared into her blue orbs— She never knew he could get so serious like that…

The way he softly spoke her name, caressing her cheek, and slowly lowering himself—

She sighed as she placed her hand onto her face once more, and slid down the door until her rump hit the warm heated tile flooring. He was going to kiss her- "Kiss…"

She softly touched her lips, imagining what they might feel like, pressed against his—Her already flushed face darkened.

* * *

Grabbing one of the extra bras that were underneath the sink, she put it on, along with the silk dress shirt she was wearing earlier. Dressed, she opened up the door and walked back out into the living room.

She spotted Mori, sitting on the couch, playing fetch with Krabby again. She sighed and shook her head.

"You want something to eat, Pervert?" She called to him. He paused, and looked over towards her. "Or do you just want some more tea?" She placed one of her hands on her hips.

A small dash of pink went across his nose. "Tea is fine."

"Alright." She rolled her eyes and walked over towards the kitchen.

From where he was sitting, he could easily see her moving around in the kitchen. He watched with interest as she went from one side to the other, to make him a new batch of tea. She pulled out several other things, and he released that she must be making something else for her as well.

His foucs moved, and he glanced around the room. He watched as Krabby was no longer wanting to play fetch, and instead was crawling back to his island, using the ramp, scuttled up and into his kiddy pool.

His grey orbs scanned the rest of the area, before he sighed and closed his eyes. Other than the few clanging noises Kagome was making, the apartment was really quiet. It was a sort of eerie silence that lingered with you, and when Kagome wasn't with him, it made him feel uneasy…

Kagome lives here?

He realized, as he tried to picture what Kagome did when she was here. There wasn't much stuff in her apartment. It didn't seem homely, and it didn't look like Kagome stayed here long, other than to sleep.

Not only that, but she was all alone here…

"Here." His musing where put to a halt, when Kagome sat his tea down onto the coffee table in front of him.

He nodded to her in graduate, and reached over to grab the hot cup—She suddenly plopped down harshly beside him, which cause him the cushion under him to move a little from the shift in weight. She sighed as she took a sip from her own cup, and judging from the chocolate aroma coming from it, he took a guess that she made herself some hot chocolate.

He then grabbed his own cup, and leaned back into his seat. He took a graceful sip from his cup, enjoying how the warmth went down his throat and filled his body with its heated embrace from his stomach outward.

He glanced back over at the woman sitting beside him, his eyes trailed down her body, before landing on her smooth and creamy legs.

Now that he thinks about it, Kagome being a girl explained a_** lot**_ of things—

"!" He grunted when she smacked him playfully on the chest.

"Stop staring at my thighs, Pervert."

"…?" But he—He sighed, and rolled his eyes at her, deciding it was best not to try and explain himself. He paused when he felt her leg brush up against his. He looked down just as he watched Kagome lean towards him, and place her head onto his arm—She froze, before looking at him. She quickly pulled herself back, and then scooted herself away from him. "…" He frowned at her movements, yet she acted as if it was nothing, and took a sip of her tea.

He noticed that there was a wall between them now, something that wasn't there before—

"_Kagome, I love you."_ His confession echoed in his mind, almost causing him to blush at the thought.

Ever since he told her his feelings, something began to change in her, and how close she approached him. Maybe he shouldn't have told her his feelings after all…

Doubt began to seep into his mind. He shook his head, trying to free himself from it.

A lot of things changed tonight. Many walls that were once there, was now gone. He had learned a lot of things about Kagome, like the fact that _**he**_ was a she…

He sighed, placing his tea cup to his lips once more.

But it seems that with the closer they got— He looked over at Kagome, who was now arm's length away from him, and his lips thinned into a small line—The father away we were…

He knew that when he spoke those words, that Kagome might react this way, and he was right.

She was pushing him away, building a wall between him and her, trying to guard herself. She never had such boundaries between us before, and slowly he got to know her, beneath that tough persona she always wore, the kind person that was Kagome. That's why he fell in love with her- yet now, she was distancing herself from him, as if afraid…

Or maybe it was because of what he did before—

_He pressed his lips against the scar that was on her back. _

Maybe he was wrong in doing that—

_He bent down and kissed the white blemish that was in the center of her chest._

And that…

He inwardly groaned, placing his hand to his face in disappointment. Maybe now she is afraid to get near him—thinking that he will touch her or something—He paused. Maybe she thinks that he is a doing those things because he now knows she is a woman?

"_Pervert!"_

This time he really did groan, as he looked down at the floor, guilt easily readable on his face. That has to be the reason. And then he tried to kiss her…

"…?"

No wonder she pushed him away.

"..ri?"

It was all his fault…

"Mori!" Kagome shouted in his ear, making him jump in surprise. She huffed, glaring at him. He just blinked at her angry expression, confused. "That's twice you have zoned out on me today, what are you thinking about?"

"Kissing you." The words blurted out of his mouth before his brain caught up to his flapping lips. Oh well, can't take it back now.

"!" A dash of red went across her nose, and he thought that it made her look rather cute—She reached out and grabbed his tie, pulling him down towards her. He blinked, questioning her actions, but then he paused when she pressed her forehead against his, and she smirked. "Pervert…" She head-butted him, making a small red mark appear on his forehead, as punishment, before releasing him. "Don't let your mind wander off like that, or I'll hit you again."

"…" He reached up and rubbed the mark, sighing.

He looked back down, seeing that the large distance that was between them moments ago, was no longer there, and she was once again sitting next to him, her thighs brushing against his every so often.

A small smile of relief appeared on his face.

He was just worrying for nothing...

* * *

Kagome was sitting with Mori, drinking her hot chocolate slowly, enjoying how the liquid warmed her from the inside out, like magic. She glanced around the room, and she sighed, seeing all the furniture, that wasn't even hers, inside the apartment.

Nothing here, besides her clothes, and Krabby's things, was hers. Everything came with the apartment, and whenever she came home, it was quiet, and it never felt right whenever she was here…

This place always made her feel alone, so whenever she was here, she would heat herself up some hot chocolate, to try and calm down, before she went to bed. She would go to bed, but she would never really fall asleep.

The empty quiet chilled her, making her feel isolated. She never liked being alone, in the dark. After she died, her soul wandered endlessly in the darkness, and it was frightening. It felt like it lasted a lifetime, before it returned to its rightful place.

She couldn't remember it clearly, exactly, but it was as if she was in an empty room, surrounded by darkness that was endless in all directions. Deep down it frightened her, and she never wanted to feel that way again…

Yet when she was here, the chill of loneliness nipped at her, making her feel insecure. She could never fall asleep in her own home, and she always ends up passing out at school, in class or at the club near—She paused, glancing at the male who was quietly sitting next to her, drinking his tea.

Mori…

She looked away, and took another sip of her hot cho—She paused, before lowering her cup back down and staring down into the empty container.

She started to twirl the cup in her hand, watching as the last drop of the chocolate went around and around on the bottom, in a hypnotizing way—

"It's quiet." Mori voiced what she was just thinking moments before, as he placed his empty cup on the table.

"Yes…" Her voice was low, almost sad, as she continued to watch the last sip twirling in her cup. "It always is…"

"Don't you get lonely?" He asked, concern lanced in his tone.

"I have Krabby." She glanced over at the kiddy pool, where she knew the Krabby was sleeping.

She could feel his stare, boring into her, knowing that something wasn't right. She sighed. Nothing gets by him.

"I don't like it here." She admitted. "I could live at the mansion, but I don't like it there either. I can't stand being waited on hand and foot, and the apartment is closer to the bar, so when I started school I moved here." She leaned over, and placed the empty cup onto the table, next to his. "It was pre-furnished, but it's so quiet here and I get lonely." She began to rub one of her arms up and down, feeling chilled as she looked down at the floor sadly. "I can't stand it, which is why I'm am gone most of the day, and only come home to sleep." She shook her head. "I can't sleep at night, which is why I sleep at the school…"

"Kagome…" He looked down at her, a worried look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine." She brushed it off as if it were nothing. "I quit the academy now, remember? So I might be able to go back to where I was living before—"

"You shouldn't quit Ouran."

"Look at me Mori." She sighed. "You can see why I can't go back." She looked up at him, hoping he would understand. "I can't continue pretending to be something that I'm not." She motioned to herself.

"Just tell them—"

"It's not that easy, Mori!" She snapped at him, making him blink at her in surprise. "Can't you see that I'm not normal!" She stood up, and looked down at herself. "Just a few hours ago you thought I was a guy!" She huffed. "I can't live a normal life anymore, and I never will!" She shook her head. "I can't go to school, or be a normal girl that gossips about cute boys or what new clothes came out." She looked down sadly, remembering the day she went back to her old high school, after everything that happened to her in the past.

Everyone ignored her, pretended like she didn't exist, either because they thought they would catch her sicknesses or that she was no longer the same Kagome that they remembered. She felt more alone there, then she does in this apartment.

"I don't want it to happen again…" Her voice faded as she stared at the ground, her eyes fogging over in thought.

Becoming friends with everyone, only to have them abandon you, because you changed or were different.

"Kagome." Mori stood up, looking down at her in concern.

She _**was**_ different. She will never be the same old person that she once was—She could never be like that again…

"It's getting late…" She didn't even bother to look at the clock. "You should go back home and get some sleep—unlike me you have to go to school."

"…?" He seemed surprised by her words. He opened his mouth as if to object-

"leave." She commanded, her tone harsher than what she meant it to be.

"I'm not—"

"Please?" Her voice softened, almost cracking as she stared up at him. "I want to be alone…" She lied.

He looked at her for a moment. He then turned, and started walking to the door. She watched him, and it wasn't until he bent down to put on his shoes, that she followed.

She reached him just as he was finished, and stood up. He turned around, and looked down at her, with a worried look.

"Don't give me that face." She huffed, pretending to be tough as she reached out and grabbed the door knob, opening it for him. "I'll be fine." She lied again, giving him a small fake smile.

He reached out, and gently caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes when she felt his soft touch against her flesh, and leaned into it.

"Goodbye, Kagome." He removed his hand, and she could hear him take the few steps needed till he was standing in the hallway.

She slowly opened her eyes, a pain hitting her in the chest. "Goodbye, Takashi." She watched him walk out of sight, and she leaned out of her doorway, watching his retreating back getting smaller as he walked down the hallway and towards the elevator.

The pain continued to stab her in the chest, and she opened her mouth to call to him, yet she quickly stopped herself, and bit her lip.

She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to come back—Her grip on the doorframe she was leaning against tightened. She wanted to apologize, and tell him to stay…

The elevator dinged, and she flinched at the sound echoing from all the way down at the other end of the long hallway. The large man looking like such a small figure in the distance, as the door slid open and he stepped inside.

"Don't go…" She whispered the words, as she looked on sadly, watching as he turned to face her just as the doors closed.

She stood there for several long moments, before finally going back inside her apartment.

* * *

The door gave a soft click behind her as she closed it. Out of habit she left it as is, and didn't lock it. No one would dare bother her. She walked back into the living room, and she looked around. The empty room was quiet, the feeling of warmth she had when she was beside Mori was gone, leaving with him.

She walked over to the table, and picked up the cups, stacking them on top of each other so she could hold them with one hand—She looked over at the seat on the couch where he was minutes ago. She reached over and touched the spot, and a sad look over took her face when the spot was already cold, not a single sign that he was here, other than his empty cup…

She walked over to the kitchen, dumping the cups into the sink for later, and turned off all the lights, as she went to the bedroom.

She strolled across her large bedroom, and went towards the sliding glass door, that lead to the balcony. The moment she went outside, a nice cool breeze blew around her and she sighed. She went up to the edge, and leaned against the railing, staring down at the street below her, that was nothing but small specks of light and what little blur of color she could get from the cars.

As she stared down at the street, her mind was filled with nothing, as she focused herself towards the bottom of the building. She waited for a little bit, before she saw small headlights appear below, coming from the bottom of the building, where the exit to the garage was.

"Mori…" His name slipped from her lips sadly, as she watched the limo drive away down the street. Another pain hit her, and she reached up, placing her hand over her chest, as if to quell the aching that was coming from it.

She turned around, and went back inside, closing the door behind her. She closed the blinds, light barely coming in from the small cracks in the strips of plastic. She sighed, and reached up to her waist, pulling off the boxers, allowing them to slide off of her legs, and she stepped out of them. She bent down and picked them up, throwing them carelessly into one of the corners in the room for later.

She didn't like sleeping with them on, and was wearing them just so she wouldn't embarrass the usually shy and quiet host…

She snorted, a sly smile appearing on her face as she remembered how bold he was tonight.

"_I love you." _

Her cheeks became warm, and she quickly shook her head from the thought.

"Idiot…" She mumbled under her breath and closed her eyes. What was he thinking, blurting out something like that anyway…

She took a deep breath. The emptiness of the room—The entire apartment, slowly crept into her mind and she tried not to frown or shiver. Like always it was too quiet. She wondered if she would ever be able to go to sleep tonight. She nibbled on her lower lip, knowing that the answer would probably be 'no.'

She sighed, and opened her eyes, looking down. She reached up and touched her chest, where her scar was. She could still remember his lips, as he kissed her there. Her cheeks flushed slightly—Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts, when a large hand grabbed her shoulder—

"!" Her body acted instinctively and grabbed the attacker. She threw the man over her shoulder, slamming his body down onto the floor.

"Ugh!" He grunted when his body hit the floor hard, knocking the wind out of him in surprise. She quickly got on top of him, and pinned him to the ground.

"Who are you!" She glared down at him, what little light in the room made it almost impossible to see, as she squinted, to try and see through the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome." Her eyes widened when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Mori?" A blush flushed into her cheeks in surprise- "Offphm!" She grunted when she suddenly found herself on her back, the taller male on top of her, their position now reversed. We were closer to the balcony and the light was upon us. When she looked up, she had to control herself when she found herself looking into smoky grey orbs.

He looked down at her, an amused smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to seem upset, to hide the relief at seeing him. "I told you to leave!" She huffed. "I don't want you here—"

"You are a bad liar." She couldn't stop her blush from darkening at his words.

"You can't stay here." She glared up at him.

"I told my driver to go back home for the night." He told her. "He will return with a clean uniform for me to change into in the morning."

She paused, staring up at him as his words echoed in her mind. "Fine." She sighed, easily giving up. "But I am not going to put my pants back on." She stated.

"…?" He raised an eyebrow at her words, before looking down at her body—"!" His face flushed red—"Omph!" He grunted when he was suddenly flipped over onto his back once more.

"I win." She gloated, smirking down at him.

He sighed, but then smiled, and chuckled.

She then got off of him, before reaching her hand out to help him to his feet. She easily lifted him up, before looking around the room.

"Guess that means you are sleeping here tonight." She walked over to the door, and flipped the switch. When she did, the room was flooded with light.

Mori's cheeks were flushed pink when he saw her, before he coughed and turned his head away.

"You better get over your shyness if we are going to be sleeping in the same bed."

"!" He quickly turned his head towards her, his face becoming even darker.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She shook her head before she began walking over to the bed. "After all, we already slept together before."

"!" His eyes widened greatly and his entire face became blood red. "You mean…" His voice became slightly dry. "That wasn't a dream?"

"A dream?" She paused and looked over towards him, raising an eyebrow. "You thought that was a dream?" She laughed.

"You didn't say anything after…" He mumbled under his breath, but his face was still red.

"You didn't either." She shrugged, and reached out, pulling the covers loose from their perfectly placed position on the bed. "It is a King, bigger then that small single that was in the pension, you will be fine…" Yet she couldn't stop the giggles that were escaping from her lips as she watched him stare at the bed, his face becoming redder and redder by the minute. "Is it became I am a woman?"

"N—" He paused, before looking at her for a moment. "…Maybe." He admitted after he thought about it for a second.

"Then you're probably the first pervert I have seen, who has refused to sleep in a bed with a woman…" When he's not half asleep- She laughed when she saw his cheeks holding yet another new shade of red. "An honorable pervert." She shook her head and shrugged. She turned around and walked over to her closet. "Then I guess I shouldn't torturer you any longer and just let you sleep on the floor." She opened the door, before reaching above her head and pulling down an extra blanket and pillow.

She will have to find him a pair of extra pajama's too…

When she turned around she paused, seeing his entire face was resembling a ripe tomato. Why does he look like that— He turned his head away, and coughed.

"Are you going to put on your pants back on?"

She smirked, realizing that he must have saw a good view when she reached up to get the blanket—She laughed and threw the covers onto the floor.

"Nope~!" She flashed him a sly smile, and he sighed.

* * *

Kagome groaned when she rolled over, and the morning rays of the sun peeked out through the cracks of the blinds just right, to hit her in the eyes. She snorted, flinching, and pulled the covers over her head.

Aww, fu—She curse under her breath as she sighed and sat up, the covers falling off of her and landing on her lap in a heap.

What time was it? She looked around, which was stupid because there wasn't a clock in her bedroom—She moaned, and reached up, rubbing her face in aggravation and sighed. She should get a clock-

She felt tired, and she wanted to go back to sleep…

She harshly threw the covers off of her, and placed her feet onto the floor, sighing when they touched the soft and expensive carpeting. She stood up, stretching her arms above her head as she released a great big yawn.

She had a good dreamless sleep last night, which was rare for her, when she was sleeping in her apartment. She started walking, dragging her feet. Wonder what changed that made her sleep so good—

"!" She made a surprised gasp when her foot caught something, and she found herself tumbling down—There was deep grunt, before she found herself landing on the carpet floor. What the hell was—Her eyes widened when she looked up, finding herself staring into surprised onyx. "Mori?"

She completely forgot that he spent the night—No wonder she slept so well.

Mori was gently holding himself up on top of her, a look of concern on his face. A moment passed, each not saying anything, and a glaze went over his eyes, before his expression softened.

"Good morning." His deep voice flowed through her and she almost shivered at the sound.

She took a deep breath, her mind in a haze as it was filled with his caramel scent. "Good morning." She finally replied, her cheeks becoming warmer.

We laid there for a moment, her body trapped underneath his as he stared at her. He then smiled down at her.

It was in that moment she had a feeling of deja'vu—

"You're beautiful." He whispered, his words caused an instant reaction and her face flushed with color again. He reached out, keeping his weight on his other arm, and gently cupped her heated cheek. She halfway closed her eyes, leaning into his touch as he caressed her cheek, trailing his fingers down her jaw, till he brushed them across her lips. "I like you like this…"

She reached up, touching his bare chest. She moved her hands up his tone body, and she felt his muscles twitch under her touch. A warming feeling started to pool in her stomach, spreading outwards, making her whole body become hot.

"I…" Her voice sounded so different, she almost didn't recognize it. "I like you too…"

She could feel her heart, beating in her ears, as her entire body became hot. Her mind was a blur, drunk on his intoxicating aroma. She raised one of her hands, and ran her fingers through his short hair, resting her hand against the back of his head.

"Kagome." His voice became clearer, as he lowered himself closer to her.

She parted her lips slightly, as if to say something, but the only thing she could do was lick them, suddenly becoming dry. She felt his nose brush against hers and her stomach started to flutter.

"Takashi." When she finally found her voice, it was dry, almost sounding like a moan.

"Kagome." Her name came out just a rough, and she shivered at the sound. She could feel his breath against her lips, as he groaned her name, his eyes becoming fogged over.

Her blush darkened, and she held her shaking breath. She removed her hand, that was behind his head, and moved it, to quickly place her fingers against his lips, just as he was about to touch them against hers, and she found herself sighing in relief.

"I…" Her voice was quivering and she cleared her throat. "I better start on breakfast." Her mind became a blur, voices yelling at her, echoing in disappointment, but she pushed them away. She turned her eyes away from him, not wanting to look at him, as she quickly slid out, escaping from underneath him, and her feet took flight as fast as they could go out of the room.

"…" Mori stared at the spot below him for a moment, before he sighed in frustration. "Stupid." He groaned and pressed his forehead on the carpet floor. "Stupid." He repeated again, and lifted his head up, only to bring it down onto the floor once more. "Stupid." He said, as he repeatedly smacked his head down upon the floor again and again as punishment.

* * *

Kagome was standing in front of the oven, a specula in her hand, as she stared at the bacon, popping and sizzling, as it slowly shrank in size. Even though her body was in the kitchen, making breakfast, her mind was elsewhere.

"_Kagome." _Mori's rugged voice echoed in her mind and her face became flushed. She looked down, placing her hand over her chest to try and sooth her fluttering heart—She felt his soft touch, right where her hand was, as he placed his lips there—Her eyes widened slightly and her face turned red.

Even though she was red, her eyes fogged over, and she ran her hand over her scar, realizing that the memories flooding her were not of the stabbing, but instead of Mori…

"Kagome?"

She jumped in surprise at suddenly hearing her name, and she turned around, spatula still in hand. She became nervous, as if she was caught doing something she should have—

"...?" She paused when her eyes raised from his bare chest to his grey orbs, until finally finding her gaze landing on a red mark placed directly in the middle of his forehead. "What happened?" She asked, raising her eyebrow, questioning him.

He glanced away from her, avoiding eye contact. "Nothing." He of course was lying, and she hummed.

"Let me see." She pulled him over to the table, and had him sit down. Now that he was lower, she looked down at the mark and hummed. Reaching out, she placed her palm against it, her hand glowing pink for a movement, before fading. She smiled down at him and nodded at her handy work, the mark gone. "There."

"…?" He raised an eyebrow, and touched his head. She laughed as his confused expression, finding it funny.

"Your diver is waiting for you in the garage." She told him, while pointing to the package, sitting on the couch. "He brought an extra uniform like you asked. I found it outside the door with a note—" She paused when something wafted into her nose making it twitch at the strong aroma. "What's that's smell?" She looked around, wondering. "Smells kinda like—" She gasped. "The bacon!"

She turned around, and groaned when she saw her frying pan making so much smoke, you would believe the kitchen was on fire. She growled, placing the pan into the sink and running cold water on it—Steam instantly started to rise up and she tried to fan it away with a towel, her head turned away from the smoke as she coughed.

She paused when she heard an amused chuckle coming from behind her. She turned around, spotting Mori still sitting at the table, watching her with interest, a gleam in his eyes, his deep laughter filling the room.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you…" She huffed, placing her hands onto her hips. "After all, you are going to be eating it."

"…!" That instantly shut him up, and a sly smirk spread across her face.

* * *

Kagome was standing by the counter, that separated the living room from the kitchen, a wooden spoon in hand, as she stirred the pancake mixture— A gentle chirp entered her ears and she paused. A smile appeared on her face as she watched the tiny bird fly in front of her, doing a twirl, before landing on her shoulder.

"Good morning Sparrow." She reached out and gently scratched the side of her head. "You are here awfully early today."

"Row~" Her reply was a happy chirp in her ear, as she flapped her wings in joy.

"Krabby probably is still sleeping in the pool." She pointed towards the water, easily seeing the pool from where she was standing. The small bird gave a sound, before she left her shoulder, and flew down to the kiddy pool, landing on its rim.

"Sparrow~" She called out, tilting her head and hopping back and forth as she was standing on the rim of the pool. "Sparrow~" When she called, her wings twitched, and her head turned in the other direction, looking into the water.

Kagome smiled, and shook her head, deciding to leave to two alone, and continue her work in the kitchen—She paused and raised an eyebrow when she spotted a familiar red crab inching his way up and onto the counter top.

"Krab—"

"Ki!" He waved his claws at her, interrupting her from calling his name.

"…?" She paused, before glancing over at the bird that was by the pool. She smirked. "Krabby?" She gave a hushed whisper. "What are you doing?" She asked, as she put down the bowl and spoon, to lean against the counter, looking at the red crustacean.

She glanced back at the other side of the counter, into the living room, and saw that Sparrow land on the island, still trying to wake the crab that wasn't even there-

"Sparrow is here…"

"Ko~" He began to scuttle back and forth on the granite top in nervousness. "Ko-ki."

"Why don't you go say hi to her?" She asked, leaning completely on the counter, as she watched his movements, amused. "Are you hiding from her?" He paused in his nervous fit, before shaking himself and snapping his dominant claw, bubbles foaming. "Alright. Alright." She giggled slightly as his puffed out state, and raised her hands in defense. "You are too tough to hide, I get it."

"Hmmm." She hummed and looked back over towards the pool. She watched as the small bird began fluttering in the water, bathing herself in its cooling liquid. "…" She glanced at the crab beside her, and noticed that he was looking at his island as well—"So are you just going to spy on her while she takes a bath, or are you going to talk to her?" She teased.

"Ki!" He became flustered and snapped his claws, before quickly turning around and deicing to give the bird some privacy. She smirked-

"You know, the water that she is bathing in—You swim in it."

"!" His entire body became red as a tomato, and he covered his face with his claws. He then began shuffling back and forth in nervousness again, mumbling to himself. She laughed a little at his expense, before deciding not to tease him anymore, and she rested her head on the counter, on top of her crossed arms.

"Why haven't you gone to say hi to her yet?"

The crab froze completely, and she watched as his already red shell turned even a darker shade and a few small bubbles appeared around his mouth.

"Are you nervous when you are around her?" She asked, curious.

"Ki…" He nodded slowly.

"Do you…" She paused as she looked down at the crab. "Do you have a crush on her, Krabby?" Her words slipped out in a sort of teasing way.

His outer shell became even darker and Kagome smiled at him.

"You sly crab, you." She giggled and nudged him slightly with her elbow, as she looked into his eyes. "Don't be so embarrassed! Tell her how you feel."

"Ko-ki~" He turned to face her, his claw shaking back in forth, rejecting her advice. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were tough, there's no way a little bird has gotten you this nervous…"The crab didn't defend himself, and instead looked down at the counter top. "Wow, that serious?" She stood up, and looked down at him.

"Ki~" Bubbles formed in his mouth once more.

Kagome looked at Krabby, then at Sparrow for a moment. She looked back and forth between the two a few more times, before she sighed. "Sparrow?" The bird paused in her bathing, and Krabby instantly went stiff, his eyes doubling in size as he stared at her—

"Ko-ki!" He began waving his claws back and forth, trying to stop her

"Krabby wants to talk to you." She watched as he flinched, nervously watching as the bird flew over to the couther top, landing in front of him. "Go get 'em, tiger." She playfully nudged him with her elbow.

He was looking down at the counter top, nervous, as he shell became bright red.

"Row?" The bird tweeted, tilting her head, as she twitched her wings and hopped slightly.

"Ki…" He waved to her slowly, and scratched the top of his shell sheepishly.

A small smile appeared on Kagome's face as she grabbed her bowl and walked towards the sink, leaving them alone. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw that the two love birds were talking to each other, and Krabby had a heart floating beside his head, and soon it was accompanied by many more, all floating around him.

"Ko-ki." The crab the moved so that he was standing closer to the bird, his legs almost brushing against her.

"Spar…"Her feathers became ruffled slightly as they turned pink—

Krabby reached out with his smaller claw, and affectionately pinched her on the side of her neck.

A tiny, almost unnoticeable heart, appeared beside the small birds head.

"That was nice." A deep voice brushed against her ear, making her stop in her stirring. She glanced over, just as Mori walked around her, so that he was leaning against the sink, looking down at her with a small smile of amusement.

A blush went across her nose and she huffed. She lifted the spoon, and brought the back of it down onto his nose. When she removed it, she smirked, seeing the white goop placed onto the tip of his nose like glue.

Mori's smile never faded, and he reached out with his finger, and dipped it into the bowl. Her eyes widened when she watched him raise it to her face—

"You wouldn't dare-!" Her threat was interrupted when he trailed the glop covered finger down her cheek very slowly.

We both just stood there for a moment, a tense silence between us. He raised his finger to his lips, placing it into his mouth and sucking the batter off.

"It's good." He said after he was done removing the mixture off his finger.

"!" Her cheeks became flushed with color suddenly. "Idiot." She snorted and turned her back to him, and continued to mix the pancake batter, completely ignoring the white paste on her cheek.

His deep chuckle entered her ears and she stirred the mix faster, her face becoming darker in color.

* * *

"There you go." She placed the stack of pancakes in front of him, the last plate in her large breakfast platter she decided to fix.

"Thank you." He looked down at the pancakes, before glancing at the huge meal placed on the table.

There was everything from eggs to ham, with orange juice and milk to drink.

She decided to go a little overboard. This was the first time she has really fixed a real meal at her house. Not only that, but she was eating with someone. She looked down at Mori, smiling to herself as her eyes ran over his tone chest, until it landed on the black pajama slacks she let him wear to sleep.

She then walked over to the sink once more, and grabbed two of the plastic kids 'tea set' plates, that she bought. One of them was pink, and had a mound of seeds on them, the other was blue, and had a can full of sardines stacked on top.

She went over to the counter top, where Krabby and Sparrow were, and placed their food down in front of them. Sparrow gave a chirp to her in thanks, while Krabby lightly pinched her finger in his own 'thank you' and she smiled. She gave them both a pat, then left them to their meal, returning to the small round table to eat her own food.

Once she sat down, she looked up, and saw that Mori waited for her to return, before eating. Her expression softened towards him, then she looked down at her plate and began to eat. When she started, she could hear Mori eating his own meal, with a lot more grace then she had.

She cut a piece off of her pancake, and brought it up to her lips—She paused, looking beyond Mori, and behind him, seeing Krabby and Sparrow eating. She watched with a smile as Krabby was taking a seed and feeding it to Sparrow, and the small bird would take a sardine and feed it to the crab. That's really sweet-

"You have some—" Mori was pointing to his cheek, trying to inform her that she had something on it. She smirked, knowing that he meant the patch of now dried pancake mix that was still left on her cheek.

"And you got a little—right there." She pointed to her nose, and he smirked. Neither one of us has yet to remove the dried paste from our faces, and she couldn't help but smile whenever she would look at him, and see the white glob stuck to the tip of his nose. When Mori would glance at her, he would look amused, obviously finding the gunk on her cheek to be just as funny as when the moment he spread it on her face…

We both shook our heads, smiling to ourselves, before going back to our meal.

* * *

Kagome was eating slower than usual, for she was mostly picking at her food, while things were going through her mind. A long time had passed, yet she was only half way done with her pancakes, and none of the other food has been touched yet.

She sighed, looking down at the dark syrup that was pooled around the thick stacks of pancakes. Her mind felt just as fogged and undecided as last night. She was unsure of herself, and about the male, sitting directly across from her.

She began to doubt, and question herself, about everything.

She pushed her half eaten plate of pancakes away, choosing to eat the semi-cold eggs instead.

Many things were going through her mind, school, the past, last night, Mori, Inuyasha—

Inuyasha…

She took her fork, and poked the yoke, finding entertainment in watching the yellow liquid seep out of the puncture wound she caused.

He betrayed her—Killed her, and when she was brought back to life, she was never really the same. She wasn't a normal human being by any standers before that dreaded day, but when she felt the icy blade of his sword pierce her body, something inside of her changed, when she awoke from the darkness.

Revenge she could never satisfy, for her murderer was already dead, and a sense of paranoia, for she was constantly looking over her back. Mix in demons, power beyond normal human standers, and a responsibility to keep the world safe. It changes people, even her.

Yet after that day, she became cold and distance, not wanting to get close to anyone…

She glanced over at the male sitting across from her, watching as he drank his orange juice.

Yet he did—They all did…

Images of the host club flashed in her mind and a small smile appeared on her face. Something that wasn't supposed to happen did—they squirmed their way in through the ice, and before she knew what was going on, they warmed her with… hugs and… friendship—

She shook her head. If anyone was trying to convince you of that load of bull—you should know better.

The truth is the whole time they all just flirted with women, gorged themselves in money, cake, and tea, and almost every day the King would somehow find it in himself to put us all through torture, while trying to help other people solve whatever predicament the poor sap got himself into after he wondered into the shop—be it trouble with love, finding a lost big brother, a man with no friends-

The corners of her lips curved upwards as she slowly stirred her eggs into a mush.

And she enjoyed every minute of it…

After she left, she missed him—She missed all of them so much, more then she thought she would. Mori came to her house to see if she was alright, and she never thought she would see him again.

She began to doubt herself.

Could she really quit school, and never see Haruhi? Kyoya? The twins?

Mori…?

Never seeing them again—A pain hit her chest and she tried to ignore it.

The twins, and their pranks.

The small talks she had with Kyoya, as he tried his best to figure her out.

Honey and the cute way he eats cake all day without a care in the world.

Haruhi—she had always liked the girl, and even before the mess with the club happened, she thought of her as a friend.

Tamaki… and the distinct sound he made, whenever her fist hit his face.

Or Mori…

She looked back over to the male once more, and she found herself feeling cold, as the words repeated in her mind, and the thought of never seeing him again—any of them, bothered her…

It bothered her greatly…

She sighed, and stood up, grabbing her still full plate and walking over towards the trash can. She dumped out the eggs into the garbage, and then walked over to the sink.

"You better hurry up, finish your food, and get dressed." She turned on the water, and began to rinse off the left over gunk that was still stuck on the pate. "Or else we will be late for school."

"…?" She could hear him pausing in his movements, and out of the corner of her eyes she could see him staring at her. "We?" He repeated.

"Yeah." She huffed, and turned her head towards him to make a smart remark. "As in, you and me—Ahh~" She gave a small scream when she was suddenly lifted up into the air.

His deep chuckle surrounded her, as he slowly spun her around, as if she were a mere child. His arm was placed across her butt, to hold her up, while his free hand was on her back. Her whole body was pressed against his. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, and she could feel her face heating up, as his hot breath went across her flesh, and his low laughter almost caused her whole body to tremble.

When his slow, playful spinning came to a halt, she leaned away from him, just enough to look into his grey orbs—Seeing the soft and warm expression on his face, almost made her melt into mush, right in his arms.

She couldn't help but allow a smile to appear on her face as well, and she reached up.

"You got a little something—" She brushed off the dried pancake mix that was still on his nose, and he hummed.

"You too—" He used the hand that was supporting her back, and moved it to wipe away the mix that was still on her cheek. After he was done, we both smiled at each other, and her expression soften towards him.

As her deep blue stared into smoky grey, she found herself unable to look away, and everything became still around us. She raised her other hand, and she placed them both onto his face, curious, as her eyes looked upon his tanned features, taking in every detail.

She first started with his eyebrows, her finger tips touching both of them before she touched his nose, that was just a minute ago covered in white batter, and went across his cheek bones. She then went around both of his ears, lightly touching the edges, then down his strong jaw line. She took him all in…

He was handsome…

The words echoed in her mind, as she finally came to his lip. She stared at them for a moment, before she reached out with one hand, and pressed her fingers to them. She lightly trailed them across his lips, as if afraid.

His lips…

"Kagome?" She almost gasped when they suddenly moved, and her name whispered out of them.

Her expression dropped, feeling guilty for an unknown reason. "We umm..." She looked down sadly. "We should get ready."

He slowly put her back down, and she almost shivered when her bare feet touched the cold tiles of the kitchen once more. "Yeah."

Mori then left the kitchen, going to retrieve his uniform that was sitting on the couch in the living room.

Kagome look down at her hand, her eyes fogging over slightly. She then raised her fingers, and gently pressed them to her lips and sighed, a light blush going across her nose as she closed her eyes.

They were soft…

* * *

Kagome arrived at school with Mori, but then quickly departed ways, so they could each go to their own classes. She was walking down the hallway, minding her own business, when they attacked!

The dreaded yellow buffalo.

It was a sea of yellow as far as the eye could see, and each one was quacking, with either worried or relieved looks on their faces. They surrounded her like a pack of wolves, and she was ready to fight them off if need be.

"I was so worried!"

"Poor Kagome!"

"We thought you been arrested—"

"Kidnapped!"

"Had an incurable sickness-!"

What the hell-? She was only gone for one day!

"I wanted to send flowers—"

"Your favorite cake!"

"Yet we didn't know where you lived!"

The rest of the chatter all joined together into one massive buzzing noise, unable to pick out any clear voice.

Kagome sighed, and raised her hand to her face, before running her fingers through her raven hair in annoyance.

And it was going to be like this all day—she could sense it…

And she was already getting a headache.

* * *

When she was right—she was right.

All day, everywhere she went, the color yellow followed her everywhere, like an illness she couldn't get rid of.

In class.

At lunch, in the cafeteria.

Around every corner and in the corridor.

They were everywhere!

Yet she took it all with grace and pride, allowing each woman to surround her, and not fight back. Though it was taking every ounce of her strength not to punch them in the face… she held back the urge and took it like a champ.

They would ask questions, she already answered several times over that day. 'Are you alright?' 'What happened?' 'Why didn't you come to school yesterday?'

Yet she just repeated the same answers, and went on.

No matter how many times she repeated it, and the gossip went around the school like wild fire, she had to continue to answer the same questions over and over again, even though they knew the answer—as if they needed to hear it for themselves, and not just by rumor.

She never thought she would have a day where she was glad the 3 'o'clock bell chimed and school was over.

She can now have some peace and quiet at the club-

"Gome-chan!" The moment Honey spotted her walking into the club room, the rest of the group surrounded her before she even had a chance to breath.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Why didn't you come to school yesterday?"

She should have known better—

She sighed, her shoulders deflating. The rumors were around the entire school—Not only that, but Haruhi and the Twins were in her class, and they should have informed the others…

Oh well.

She decided to repeat her answer, yet again.

"I'm fine. I just forgot spring break was over." She shrugged. It was the truth, and she was going to stick to it. They did not need to know that she had the intention of quitting, until just this morning. What they don't know won't hurt them—

"What a relief~" Tamaki sighed, and the other members had a look of relief wash over them as well.

"We knew it." Haruhi smiled at her, and she couldn't help but reach over and ruffle her hair playfully.

"**So, you were sleeping all day, weren't you?"** The twins asked, a mischievous glint in their eyes**. "Where did you sleep?"**

"Sleep-?" The memory of Mori sleeping on the floor came to her mind and an unnoticeable blush went across her nose.

"Beside the window?" Mitsukuni held up Usa-chan.

"On the roof?" Kaoru added.

"The couch?" Hikaru spoke this time. All three of them leaned in closer to her and she raised an eyebrow at their strange behavior.

"I guess…?" The twins gave a high-five at her answer, and Honey smiled, hugging Usa-chan to his chest.

"What about on the floor?" Even Haruhi was wondering where she was sleeping yesterday and she gave the girl an odd look. What's going on—?

"On top of the counter at the bar?" What! She's never even slept there before-! She looked over towards Kyoya, and saw him adjust his glasses with his finger, a glint in his eyes.

Wait a minute…

She looked at everyone, before making a wild guess—Were they betting on her?

She looked back over at Kyoya, and saw numbers floating around his head and her eyes widened slightly—They were!

They were betting on where she was sleeping yesterday!

"Yes." She hummed, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I did sleep on the couch, and I even went to the bar, and ended up sleeping on the counter—" She tried to play it off, and raised an eyebrow at them, questioning. "Why, and how did you know?"

"No real reason." Kyoya had a smile on his face, as the numbers grew in size and amount, all going around his head and floating up and down.

Kyoya took a real gamble on his guess—naming the bar, and not her house, along with the counter. It was unlike him, betting on the least likely winner—yet it paid off for him.

Even though everyone was completely wrong and she never slept in any of those places yesterday—

"What about the bed?" Tamaki's question made everyone pause, even her.

"The bed?" Kagome looked at him, before a smirk spread across her face—"No, I didn't sleep on my bed yesterday."

Though it was a lie. In fact, the only place she _**did**_ sleep yesterday, was on the bed…

"!" Tamaki went pale, as he stared at her in complete shock. "Who doesn't sleep on a bed?" Unlike Kyoya, he chose the most obvious answer-

"Come on boss, cough it up." The twins were around him, holding out their hands."

Tamaki reached into his back pocket, and tears appeared in his eyes when he opened up his wallet and looked at his money. "You too, Haruhi?" Her hand that was stretched out, along with the other host members, and he looked at her with large pleading eyes.

"You lost, Sempai." She smiled at him.

His tears doubled in size, and crumbled onto the floor, feeling betrayed by his own 'daughter'. He handed them all their money from his lowly position on the ground, before crawling over to the nearest corner and an aura of depression surrounded him as he hugged his keens to his chest.

"You guys were betting on me?" Kagome tried to play it off, acting surprise, and raised an eyebrow at them, watching them all count their money.

"A little." Kyoya, who had the biggest wad of cash among them all, had a small smile on his face as he slowly counted his bills.

Kagome looked beyond the others, easily spotting Mori sitting at one of the tables, watching the whole scene with mild amusement, an open book in his hands. She smiled to him, and waved.

The corner of his lips turned upwards slightly, and waved back.

And then, it was time for the Host Club to open…

* * *

"_Did you hear?"_

"_No? What?"_

Kagome was sitting by her window, not wanting to see any guests today. She figured since she put up with most of them all day, she deserved a little break from the quacking ducks.

"_Kagome and Mori rode to school—__**together**__!"_ There were several gasps.

"_Scandalous~" _

"_Yes~ Together—You know what that means." _

Doesn't mean she couldn't hear them all the same… She resisted a groan that threatened to escape her throat.

She glanced away from the window, and scanned the room.

Everyone was at their tables, entertaining their guests. Tamaki was out of his pity corner, his 'doves' coaxing him out of his depression, and lead him to the couch, and began fawning over him, reviving the price to his usual cheerful self.

Then she spotted Mori, who was at a small round table with Honey and two other guests. He was calmly drinking his tea, his back facing her.

"_They spent the night together?"_

"_That's what I heard."_

She looked back out of the window, trying to find some kind of peace among the gossip that was going around the room, all of it about Mori and her.

"_Romantic~"_

"_Daring!"_

"_I heard that they were at a hotel-!"_ Gasps went around the room once more.

What! She huffed, and reached up to rub her temples—for all the god da-

"_Really!"_

No we didn't—

"_Yup!" _

She sighed and shook her head.

"_You think they # !$!"_

WHAT!

"_Or # 1$%&!" _

Kagome looked over at Mori, seeing him almost choking on his tea, and he was pounding his chest, trying to catch his breath.

Damn women and their wild imagination…

"_Yaoi~"_ The words were echoing in the room over and over again as hearts were filling the club room, and flooding out into the hallway. Their insanity and delusions too much for one room to contain…

* * *

Kagome was looking out of the window, her mind in a haze of thoughts. She watched with a unfocused gaze, as the wind blew across the school grounds, moving the grass and the trees around the campus.

She began questioning, wondering about many things. The main thing, and probably the most important being—

Why was she here? Why did she come back?

She was supposed to have quit, never to come back to Ouran. Yet here she is, sitting at her favorite spot, watching the outside world while the club members flirted with their guests, and every now and then you would hear the laughter and ruckus of the twins or Tamaki.

She wanted to quit, because they were changing her.

They were changing her, and she feared that change. To go back the way she was—That's not who she is anymore. She is no longer innocent and naïve. She was a fighter—no, a tiger, clawing and biting at all who came near.

Yet today…

She looked down at her hands, flexing them, to test their strength. She never raised her hand to any of the women today, even though their chatter annoyed her. She got annoyed, but her anger was only a small spark, compared to how her temper use to flare, and destroy all in its path.

She could remember clearly, when they first started to fawn over her, and she broke one of the pillars in the club room, from her anger—Now?

She was not a tiger, she was just a tame house cat…

She looked back around the room, and she sighed.

They already changed her, without her noticing till it was too late, and she wasn't really sure what she was going to do, or how she should face this new dilemma.

She was no longer cold and distance, and instead a warm feeling was flowing through her…

This warmth, it was inviting and comforting. It reminded her of how she used to be, and at the same time, reminding her what was taken from her.

Why was she here?

She questioned again.

She looked at all the club members at their tables, and when she scanned the room, the small flicker of the flame started to warm her. The cold ice that was in her heart began to melt, and when her blue orbs landed on Mori, the heat sparked, and she could feel it going through her whole body, and her cheeks became flushed with warmth as well.

They changed her, and she now realized she might just enjoy this new change—new her…

Maybe she should accept it, instead of running away?

She got to her feet, her mind becoming fogged with memories. The past—Her old self.

Who she used to be, like the 8 million yen vase—Perfect, without flaws, and just sitting on its pedestal without a care in the world, looking pretty for all to see.

Who she was now—Broken. Cracked into a million pieces on the floor, everything scattered.

She could never be who she was— Without troubles, flaws, perfect and innocent.

She looked at all the members once more, and a soft feeling overcame her and she smiled. Yet they mended her the best they could.

They gathered the pieces, and they were the glue that held her together. She wasn't perfect like before. There was a few pieces missing, and she was flawed, but she was no longer broken.

She was not new—She was not broken—but she was fixed.

They fixed her. _**He**_ fixed her.

Her eyes landed on Mori, and her smile grew. Kagome then began walked towards his table, the smile still on her face.

Why did she come back? She questioned once more.

The women annoyed her. The club members constantly nag her about something or another, and school was as boring…

But—she loved it.

She then finally reached him, standing directly behind his chair. She stared at his short black hair, and she pictured the pink Sakura blossom resting behind his ear. Her expression softened, and she reached out—Mori was going to grab his cup of tea from the table—She chose that moment to run her fingers through his hair, resting her hand on his scalp, to get his attention.

"…?" He paused, just before he reached his cup, and calmly leaned his head back.

The back of the chair was just short enough, prefect for him for him to lean his head back as far as it could go, and lay his head against it for support. He saw that it was her, who was touching his hair, and he raised a single eyebrow, questioning her.

She just smiled down at him from above, and moved her hand down from his head to his chin. She then lightly trailed her finger tips down his neck, which almost made him twitch at her caress. Her other hand reached out, and hungrily stretched across his chest, bunching up his uniform as she placed her hand under his jacket and on his undershirt. She could easily feel his tone muscles underneath the thin material.

A light blush went across his nose, and his eyes were swarming with questions, staring into her blue pools, yet she just continued to smile down softly at him.

She loved him…

The next thing she knew, her lips were against his, connected in a soft kiss.

She could hear several shouts of surprise going on around them, filing the entire room, along with echoes of 'Yaoi~' from the fan girls, as they swooned.

Underneath her, she could feel Mori's entire body became stiff by surprise, and his lips parted slightly as a gasp filled his lungs.

She loved him…

Her mind repeated, as she tried to convey her feelings to him in the small kiss. He confessed to her last night, and he said he would wait for her reply. She didn't know then, but she knew now—She loved him, and this kiss was her answer…

She hoped that he could understand that…

She slowly pulled away from him, breaking the connection of their touching lips, and she saw his stunned expression, and she smiled, finding it both cute and somewhat amusing.

Tamaki was running around, as if his head was cut off, shouting gibberish. The twins, were covering each other's eyes, Haruhi was in the middle of pouring a cup of tea, the liquid spilling onto the floor.

She chuckled at their comical reactions-Kagome felt Mori touch her cheek-

She was pulled back down, and Mori touched his lips to hers for a second kiss, taking her by surprise. His lips were soft, like she thought they would be, and felt nice against her own. She sighed in contentment, and closed her eyes, responding to him.

They broke for a moment, only to come back together for a third, then a fourth time. A tingling sensation went down all the way to her toes, and she had to stop herself from moaning when his large hand went through her hair, and she responded by hungrily gliding her hand across his chest again.

Maybe somehow _**he**_ had planned this from the beginning— In rolling her in Ouran Academy, and finding a new path- Well, maybe **this **isn't _exactly_ what he had in mind, probably, but she has changed for the better, she believes.

She was finally able to forget the past, and find new love, new friends…

_**Sesshomaru**_ would be proud—

Tamaki went ghostly pale, his mouth dropping to the floor, and you could hear his surprised gasp from across the other side of the room. The rest of the on lookers, if they weren't gapping before, they were now…

Honey's expression softened, as he watched the two sitting before him, and hugged Usa-chan to his chest. "It's about time…" The words whispered out of his lips, as a wise look was shining deep within his dark brown orbs. The other two girls at the table were on the verge of passing out, from pure excitement, unable to look away at the scene, and they were lucky enough to have front row seats.

And amidst the complete chaos in the room, you could hear the distinct sound of a camera clicking…

She paused—Or she could be wrong about the whole 'proud of her' thing, once he meets them…

But things will turn up all right in the end-

"G-guys… K-k-kiss…." She heard Tamaki mumble under his breath as he melted onto the floor in disbelief, his soul separating from his body.

Maybe…

_Fin~_

* * *

There it is… FINALLY! LOL! It only took me three years…

A lot of you guys, from the very first chapter already figured out that 'he' was 'Sesshomaru' but the last part just finally revealed it, showing what most of you have already figured out… XD lol.

I'm not sure what I will do, now that my life doesn't revolve around Fun 'N' Games…

What was that? The final chapter came up kinda quickly / suddenly didn't it?

Well, I tried to keep it a surprise, but I might have blindsided some of you, and you might not want the story to end so quickly, or end at all… lol but don't throw your pitch forks at me yet—

I still got to write the **EPILOGUE **So keep your eyes open for it, I should post it soon. But I hope you guys were satisfied enough with this chapter and the ending.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.

(I waited three years to say that)

**ShadowFoxMoon**


	16. Epilogue

Unbeta-ed

_**Story**_

"Has it already been three years?" Mitsukuni's voice could be clearly heard from the other end of the line.

"Yeah." Mori gave a nod, the expensive house receiver placed up to his ear, as he was standing there, bare chested, and still wearing his black pajama slacks.

"She graduates soon, doesn't she?" Another question went through the line, and Mori nodded again, even though his cousin couldn't see him. "I sometimes forget, since we have already graduated."

"Same here." He has had a problem with keeping track of time, since he's graduated.

Kagome has to constantly remind him of certain events and dates, which usually slips from his mind. He is just so busy, with his own classes in collage, he can't seem to have enough time. There is only one date on the calendar, that he never forgets—

"Are you going to tell her?" Mitsukuni became overly hopeful, somewhat excited for him.

He paused for a moment, and reached into his pocket. He felt his heart skip a beat in nervousness, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He glanced over his shoulder, at the couch that was placed directly behind him.

She was there, sleeping…

"Today." He told him, as his fingers wrapped around the object in his pocket.

His cousin paused, the silence on both ends spoke more of the seriousness of the conversation, then words could describe alone.

"Good luck… Takashi." His tone sounded wise and mature, his words—he obviously meant them.

Mori looked back over his shoulder, towards the couch just a few feet away. A small smile appeared on his face and he sighed.

"Thanks." He slowly removed the phone from his ear, and placed it onto the receiver as quietly as he could.

Mori walked towards the couch, and when he went around to the other side, the image that greeted him made his expression soften towards the woman who was lying on the soft cushions before him.

She had her back to him, her hands curled up to her chest, and her legs slightly bent. She was wearing her usual sleepwear she enjoys so much, just a buttoned up shirt.

Her pant-less attire no longer bothers him—in fact…

He hummed, and reached out, gently touching her smooth legs with his knuckles, trailing them from her calf, all the way up her legs in a slow caress.

Her wearing such things allows him to touch her more. Feeling the softness of her skin beneath his fingers, is something he doesn't think he will ever get tired of. He smiled.

Once he reached the trimming of her dress shirt, he stopped, and pulled his hand away. He looked over her body once more, before reaching to the top of the couch, where a blanket was placed over the back. He carefully unfolded it, and then gently placed the thin fabric over her body.

He pulled the sheet up to her shoulders, and reached out to brush away some of the hair from her face, and he sighed when he saw how peaceful she looked, lying there.

"Must have been tired." He glanced at the coffee table, seeing her school books and papers scattered about the surface of the expensive furniture. We both have been busy with school—

He grabbed one of the papers laying on the table, and scanned her work. He hummed.

This report was supposed to be handed in two weeks ago. He shook his head, and sighed.

Trying to rush and do all her work again, it seems—It's like a repeat of last year. She waits till the last minute to do her work, then while everyone is busy getting ready to graduate, she quickly try's to shove half a semester of work into the last week, to get it done.

"It being her last year, doesn't help either." She told him that the buffalo- **guests**- he corrected himself- were obsessing over her more than usual, since this was the last time they will probably see her again.

He placed the paper back down onto the coffee table and sighed. He looked back over to the sleeping beauty on the couch.

"I'll let her sleep in today…" He decided that she deserved it. He will just have to take her to the restaurant for a late breakfast—He paused and looked at the clock on top of the fireplace. A frown appeared on his face and he sighed. It was already eleven o'clock.

Or lunch, as it would seem…

Maybe he really is losing track of time—Or his mind… One or the other.

The latter of the two was probably the best guess.

* * *

Mori was standing in front of the restaurant, one of Kagome's many—**many** favorites, yet this one was special. It was the first one that they went to together, on their first date as a couple—one of the many, **many** we went to that day. He almost chuckled at the thought.

We ate so much food, that even Kagome got full…

"Here?" He could hear Kagome question, as she stood beside him.

"Yeah." He nodded. He looked down at her, and with his hands still in his pockets, he extended his elbow out for her. "Milady."

"You are such a gentleman." She smiled, joking, and removed her hand from her pocket, and gently put her arm though his, placing her hand onto his bicep. She pressed her body closer to his, and he enjoyed the warmth coming from her, as she hugged his arm softly.

He basked in the moment for a few more seconds, before he moved forward and into the restaurant.

Mori walked through the crowded area, gracefully weaving in and out between the full tables, guiding Kagome along the way with ease. We of course got many stares, for Kagome, even though it was a Saturday, she wore her bandages and usual outfit she was so accustom to wearing after three years, which made her look like a feminine man.

Once we got to our table, after brushing off the odd looks, Mori pulled out Kagome's seat.

"Thank you." She smiled, and with him holding her hand, she sat down in her chair. He treated her like a duchess, and once she was comfortable, he raised her hand to his lips, pressing her knuckles against them in a soft kiss. She raised an eyebrow at him, as he pushed her chair in for her, before he finally sat down in his own seat across from her. "You are being rather nice today." She quickly picked up that something was amiss. "More than usual, anyway…" She added, looking at him with a questioning glance.

"We have not been able to go out for a while." He confessed.

She hummed, not believing him as she continued to stare at him. He just smiled at her, and leaned back into his chair, getting comfortable. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he tried not to be nervous under her intense gaze, and reached into his pocket, fiddling with the object that he brought, a nervous habit he has picked up as of late. "You are right. It has been a while since we've had any time to spend together." He gave a small inner sigh at her words, dodging the bullet.

He has to be more careful—

"What would you two like to drink?" Their waiter appeared at their table, carrying with him a bright smile and cheery disposition.

"Tea." He replied.

"Hot chocolate." Was Kagome's answer.

"Coming right up~!" He flashed them a big smile, before turning on his heels and leaving.

"He's too happy." He almost laughed at her words, finding them to be funny. "No one should be happy to work here."

"You would be happy to work here." He smirked, watching her reaction to his words. She just huffed.

"If you are referring to the fact that I would eat everything on their plates before they even got to the tables, then yes, I would be happy—I would also be fired, too." She rested her head against her knuckles, a small smile on her face.

"What are you going to do, after you graduate?" The subject of her retaining a job, reminded him of the quickly approaching date.

Kagome didn't answer him, and just continued to stare at a random spot on the table—

"Kag—"

"Here you go!" His tea was placed down in front of him, stopping him from calling her name. "One tea, and a hot chocolate~" He was overly cheerful, as he reached into his apron and pulled out his notepad. "Would you like to go ahead and order, or do you need more time?"

Neither one of us even bothered to look at our menus, we knew what we wanted, and have eaten here enough times to know what the restaurant served, without having to look. Yet even though that was true, Mori decided that Kagome and him needed more time to sit an relax—

"We need some more time alone, if you don't mind."

"That's fine!" He flashed them another award winning smile. "Take all the time you need~!" He then left them once more— He could hear Kagome sighing in relief.

"I would like a different waiter…" She complained. She huffed, bringing her cup to her lips, and taking a small sip of her hot chocolate.

"Reminds you of Tamaki?" He smirked when he saw her pause in her drinking, and a vein appeared above her forehead.

"Everything reminds me of Tamaki." She placed her cup back onto the table, a small tick of annoyance showing on her face. He sighed, and shook his head, reaching for his own cup. "Mori?" She called his name, and he hummed in reply, showing that he was listening. He raised the tea, and sighed as he placed the hot liquid to his lips and took a slow drink—"I would like for you to meet my family."

"!" He almost choked on his tea and he coughed.

He thought he already meet them? Several times in fact.

The first time he meet Sesshomaru, the head of Taisho Corporation, was not a happy experience, remembering well, when he charged into the academy and caused complete chaos. He then meet him for a second time, introductions were actually made, and they meet eye to eye— Which, he has to say, was also not the _**happiest**_moment of his life, by far, but he **survived**, and he guess that is the best anyone could hope for when around someone like Sesshomaru Taisho…

Though Shippo, and his family, were a different story. They were very nice.

"My mother, brother, and grandfather." She added, seeing that he almost had a heart attack, believing she meant her other family.

"Higurashi?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"You sure you are ready to go back?" He knows that the shrine always brought her bad memories. Whenever she went back home to see her family, even if it was just for summer vacation, she would always return downhearted.

"They are coming for my graduation." She looked down, as if thinking about something, smiling to herself. "Mother says that pictures will not be enough, and this time she wants to see you in person."

"I would like to see them." He smiled at her, his expression softening. He would like it very much— He paused when he felt her light touch on top of his hand, which was holding his tea, on top of the table.

"Thank you." Her eyes held a new light in them and his expression softened towards her, enjoying her happiness from such a simple thing. He let go of his cup, and moved his hand so that he was holding hers softly within his larger grasp, and he stroked her fingers with this thumb.

She looked so beautiful, sitting there with a light blush of excitement on her cheeks, looking at him with her deep blue orbs, shining with delight at his answer. He hummed, his heart fluttering at the sight, and he looked down at their touching hands.

Her left hand, held within his right. His gaze focused on her fingers, and he stroked her ring finger intently. He felt his stomach become knotted, and he reached into his pocket, fiddling around with the object inside with sudden nervousness. His thumb brushed against her ring finger again, and his mouth became dry.

Should he ask her now? The question echoed in his head, as he looked away from her hand, and onto her face, which was filled with such warmth. Now would be as good of a time as any—if not the perfect moment, actually...

His grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly, and he looked to the side, as he started to pull out the small object that he had been hiding in his pocket the whole time—

"Mori?" Kagome's voice caused him to pause, just as the box was pulled out of the safety of his pocket.

"…?" He looked back up at her, and saw that her expression had changed. He saw her nervously nibbling on her lower lip, looking down, and he looked at her with concern. "Everything alright?"

"Yes—No- well… maybe." He raised an eyebrow at her words, slightly confused. Her cheeks became splashed with a crimson color, and she finally looked back into his stormy grey orbs. "I—" Her cheeks became darker. "I'm pregnant."

"!" The box slipped out of his grasp, falling onto the floor with a small thud, rolling over and landing on its side.

All the loud chatter suddenly stilled, some of them staring at their table with a curious glance, others with confusion written on their faces. A few whispers could be heard, but there was a tense atmosphere in the room, and he could hear his own heart, pounding in his ears.

"P-p-?!" He couldn't even form words, as they stuttered out of his mouth.

"Pregnant." She repeated.

"I…I—I !" His mind went to mush, as the word echoed in his mind over and over again and he felt dizzy. A baby-! "I'm going to be a … F-fa… ahh~" His eye rolled into the back of his head, overwhelmed.

Kagome watched the usually tough and calm man, pass out, leaning back into his chair until it fell over, and he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

She chuckled at Mori expense, finding his reaction to be hilarious~

"He is so gullible." She was only joking—of course. Was it mean of her to joke about a thing like that? _Maybe_~

"Fa—F.. fa." Mori continued to mutter from his passed out state, still in shock, as he lay on the floor. The black box lying beside his head, as swirls were spinning in his eyes. "Fa—f..fa..f"

She had to admit, him passing out was not on the list of things she'd expect for him to do—But it was **so** worth it~

"Hey, Happy." She raised her hand, calling forth their waiter. "Check please."

* * *

"So how did it go?" The voice on the other line asked, curious. "Did you ask her?"

Mori just stood there, staring down at the floor, and sighed, feeling defeated. The day was already over with. Kagome and he were getting ready to go to bed, when Mitsukuni called.

"That bad?" His cousin could tell something went wrong.

"Yeah." He reached into his pajama slacks, gripping the object, that sadly, was still in his pocket.

"Well, I'm sure you will find another time to ask her." He tried to cheer him up.

But today was the perfect day—Their anniversary of when they first started dating. He had it all planned, and now the day was already finished. He lost his chance. He sighed again, feeling downhearted.

"You love her?" The question took him by surprise and he looked at the receiver. "Do you love her?" Mitsukuni asked again, when he did not get an answer.

Mori looked away from the phone, and at the couch that was behind him. A small smile appeared on his face, when he saw that Kagome was lying down on the soft furniture, already asleep…

"Then everything will turn out alright." There was a long pause on the phone, and Mitsukuni hummed on the other line. "Takashi?" The blond called, yet he did not receive an answer.

The phone was lying beside the receiver, on the small table, discarded.

Mori was looking down at Kagome's sleeping form, shaking his head. She was laying on her back, her hand on her stomach, while the other was placed above her head, her hair fanned out among the couch like a wave of black water.

A soft expression over took his face, as he watched her sleep. He sat down on what little room he could squeeze himself into, without waking her. He reached out and caressed her cheek gently.

They have lived together under the same roof for a while now, in a house the perfect size just for the two of them. He built her a home to stay in, on the edge of his family's property, so she didn't have to live in her apartment by herself anymore. Soon afterwards, he moved in with her—and they had been living in this home, without servants or maids since.

A smile appeared on his face, just remembering it—

but soon afterwards, their neighbors sudden sold out. To—You guessed it, Taisho. It became of many 'extra' proprieties, that the rich corporation owns. So on either side of the house, was our families—Taisho on one side of the fence, and Morinozuka on the other.

He almost chuckled at the thought, finding the whole thing to be rather funny, when you think about it.

He brushed some of the hair away from her face, and he bent down, gently kissing her forehead.

He loved her.

He loved so many things about her—The cute way she laughs, or how her eyes have a certain shine to them when she is talking about the things she enjoys. Her voice. Her scent. Her skin. He slowly trailed his knuckles up her arm, then back down again.

He reached out, and gently grabbed her left hand, that was placed on her stomach. He raised it to his lips, and softly kissed her knuckles.

"Kagome…" He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the little velvet box he had been treasuring. He easily opened it up with one hand, revealing the lovely and expensive diamond ring held within. He placed the box onto the coffee table, and then pulled the ring out, leaving the box there. "Happy anniversary." He carefully slipped the gold ring onto her ring finger, and his eyes fogged over, enjoying how it looked on her.

He loved her so much…

He raised her hand to his lips once more, and lovingly kissed the ring.

"Will you marry me?" The question he has been waiting to ask her all day—no, for much, _much_, longer than that—whispered from his parted lips, brushing against the jewelry.

He could have taken her across the world, and had a thousand servants carrying roses to her—An idea Tamaki would have thought up, and enjoyed doing, yet he knew she would not like anything extravagant.

He was just going to be as simple as possible, and ask her during lunch— It was the best choice, and he believed she would have liked it, yet his plan was ruined- but he suppose this will have to do…

He smiled, picturing her face when she wakes up in the morning, and seeing the ring on her finger-

"Takashi…" The mumble caused him to freeze, and look down at her. "No more…" A small smile appeared on her face, and she turned her head in her sleep. "Can't eat… any…more." She was talking in her sleep, and he shook his head at her, his deep chuckling rumbling though his chest.

He got off of the couch, and gently scooped her into his arms, careful as not to wake her. He then carried her to the bedroom, so they can both get some well-deserved sleep for the night…

"Takashi? Are you there? "

The phone was still lying on the table, long forgotten…

_Fin~_

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~ Extra Skit ~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

"Friend"

The church was large, yet beautiful, holding hundreds of people inside to see this one event. The soft music was playing in the background, and everyone turned to see the bride walk up the aisle.

Kagome looked absolutely breathtaking—

"Kagome is a girl!" There was a loud screech of confusion up front, as a blond man stood up, mouth agape.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi gave a hushed whisper to the man standing beside her, embarrassed. "You mean after all these years you didn't know!"

"She told us one day at the Host Club…" Hikaru stated. The twins were sitting on the other side of the now distressed blond king. "It was pretty random…" He remembered, thinking back.

"_I'm a girl." Kagome confessed with a shrug, standing in the middle of the room. All the hosts, except for Mori, instantly stopped what they were doing, staring at her in shock._

"You were there, wasn't you listening?" Kaoru asked.

"No, he must have heard." Hikaru looked to his brother. "He went to the corner and sulked after she told us…"

"I thought she was lying, to upset me…" Tamaki confessed, his face pale. "…?" He felt a soft touch grab his chin, before a light kiss was planted on his cheek, her lips barely brushing against the corner of his mouth. "!" His cheeks instantly became stained with color. He watched as Kagome then continued her graceful walk down the aisle, before finally coming to a stop at her rightful place beside Mori. With that, the preacher began his speech. "…" In a daze, Tamaki lifted his hand, touching the spot where Kagome kissed him, before falling down with at hard thump, back in his seat.

"Do you, Takashi Morinozuka, take Kagome Higurashi to be your wife— Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse-"

"I-I do…" Tamaki mumbled out, swirls of dizziness in his eyes as his soul floated out of his mouth—So happy, he died.

Kagome glanced at them, as they continued to whisper among themselves. Tamaki was mumbling gibberish in his daze. Every though they tried to keep quiet, it all could be clearly heard underneath the preacher's speech.

Tamaki is such an idiot…

She smiled at them, before looking back, her blue orbs quickly finding the wonderful stormy grey of her soon-to-be husband.

"Kagome." Tamaki spoke up. "I'll miss you." He spoke with tears in his eyes.

"She's not going anywhere, Tamaki." Haruhi sighed, a dead panned look in her face as she smacked her palm against her forehead.

Kagome's expression softened.

But he is a good friend…

* * *

**AN:**

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I did not touch on some things you guys was looking forward to seeing, and I am sorry about that TT_TT

While I was writing it, the story took its own shape, and I must admit I added a lot of things to it, like the skits, Krabby and sparrow, I didn't have planned from the start. There was so much I wanted to write, but I just don't have time to anymore.

I wanted to write Haruhi's reaction, and Renge's reaction, when they find out Kagome is a girl—but I just didn't have time to write the skit.

Instead of the short version in the 'friend' skit, I wanted to write the entire clubs reaction to her being a girl, as well.

I wanted to write a full on oneshot with a Mori / Kag / Kyoya thing as well. Either it be a full onesided Kyoya/ Kagome, or a True Mori/Kag/Kyoya, I was still unsure about, but I couldn't write it anyway. I just don't have time.

Maybe later—in my Oneshot collection, but not anytime soon…

A skit, of when 'he' finally comes back, during the last episode of the anime—Sesshomaru returns, and everyone finds out that Kagome knows Taisho corporation … And sends that woman, the one I REALLY hated in the show Tamaki's 'fiancée'? Yeah that woman… god I hated her. And Tamaki's grandmother. I wanted to show them, and have Sesshomaru just come in and—more or less take over their company, or threaten to. So they end up treating Tamaki better—I was going to do that, but all I could do was say in this epilogue, and hit at that fact, by saying 'he charged in and caused chaos.'

Anyway, that was the plan, and it was going to be posted as a skit after chapter 15, the last full chapter, but that skit had to be thrown out for several reasons. One: I don't have time. Two: I did not save that episode in my computer, so I could re-watch it and memorize it. It helps me write if I can watch the show at the same time. And Three: It would have been a ridiculously long skit, pretty much a chapter within a chapter—that would have been crazy…

So yeah—Those are ideas that I haven't been able to write, for time-restraint and other reasons. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. T_T

I also noticed in a few reviews there was some hot and heavy things going on, lol expecting some action. Sorry to say that I don't do lemon / lime, and any other fruit cocktail you guys might think of. Lol. I just don't specialize in it and to tell you the truth I don't think I will be good at it. Besides the heavy stuff, there were more people who also commented on, and told about their own creative ideas for what should happen-

If you guys want to add something to my story, or make your own story inspired by mine, by all means, go right ahead… Just tell me about it, cause I want to read it~ lol.

I've already gotten a few P.M's saying they were inspired by my story and made their own Ouran X INU.

I am honored, and I have read every one of them. I also received fan art, and my own Doujin, which sadly, has not been updated for a while… but that's alright.

I have other multi-chapter stories on my profile right now, they are not as popular as this one, but if you read those as well, I might want to tell you that it might be a while before those get updated.

I'm going to try and write a book—a book book—lol.

Even though I wrote Ouran, and it is a 200K + story, I can't make money off of fanfiction, sadly, and I must go search my own brain for something original. Which shouldn't be too hard, really, since I already have a lot of ideas I have had for a while, that I just haven't gotten time to write.

One of which involves a war between demons and humans.— And another, is a love triangle between a princess, her betrothed prince, and his best friend from childhood / bodyguard. And that's just two, I have a few others, but those are the more promising ones.

So now the epilogue is done, I'm going to try and write a book book, and try to make take the big step and make living out of writing, which I love doing. So if my other multi-chapter stories don't get updated for a while, please don't get mad, lol.

I just wanted to finish this story, since so many people love it, before I started on something serious.

My personal life is still hectic, which is why I'm going to try and make some money with writing, whenever I have a break between working to pay my bills, until hopefully I can make a living from writing, which would be great. Lol but I can only hope right now and maybe something good will come out of this…

Thank you guys for all your support, I appreciate it and thank you for your concerns. My mother is doing- well she has her good days and her bad days. I'm trying the best I can by myself. She's not getting better, but she's not getting worse, either.

Sorry this Author Note is so long, I just wanted you guys to know what's going on, and I tried to keep it short, really I did DX lol.

I hope you had fun reading it, as much as I did creating it~

**ShadowFoxMoon**


End file.
